El Demonio y el Kitsune
by Mr.Death22
Summary: A veces las intenciones mas nobles causan males inconmensurables. El ya había logrado todo lo necesario para proteger a su gente preciosa...Pero ¿Como proteges algo que no existe desde hace siglos? El no lo sabe, pero una deidad intervendrá en su vida para darle una segunda oportunidad...Una segunda oportunidad que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto. Actualización promedio de 15 a 20 dias
1. I: Inicios oscuros, pasados inciertos

**Demonio y el Kitsune.**

 **Aclaraciones: un Fanfic en el cual Naruto y su familia prácticamente son Dioses en toda la palabra, h** **abra bashing a personajes como** **Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, el consejo civil, Minato, Menma Etc. Tambien habra Mucho Bash a como por ejemplo Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Madara Etc. Y se termina con Naruto viviendo feliz con su propio harem con Akatsuki muerta, Madara hecha su perra, y Minato pudriéndose en el averno. Así que no hay que esperar. No hay un problema a largo plazo, sino que también es un arco de un viaje a un mundo diferente al shinobi.**

 **Posible Naruto X Harem y es Naruto Dios**

 **Advertencia: El primer capítulo tratara el punto de vista de uno de los personajes principales del Fic, este es oscuro y un poco deprimente, así que espero que les guste ...**

Todo el personaje de esta historia es un creador de Masashi Kishimoto del Manga Naruto / Narto Shippuden; **Además de las localizaciones, eventos, jutsus y demás, también recalcar todo material dicho y usado en esta historia poseen sus propios derechos de autoria y yo no soy el poseedor solo uso de estos;** solo poseo en mi poder unos cuantos personajes propios y nada más; Además de un par de tramas que se utilizarán en dicha historia.

-Callate Demonio: Persona hablando o Bijuu hablando fuera del sello  
\- "Quien lo diría, sobreviviremos" - Persona hablando **  
\- "Con quien crees que hablas maldito mortal" - Bijuu / invocación hablando  
** ** _-_** ** _"_** ** _Si te definiera con una palabra… ..patetico "Bijuu / Invocacion pensando_**

 **Capítulo I: Inicios oscuros, futuros inciertos.  
**

Desde que era un pequeño inocente tuve el deseo de proteger a mi gente preciosa desde que mi madre murió cuando tenía yo solo 6 años por salvarme de un asaltante en las calles de mi ciudad, por un lado me sentía deprimido porque mi mama se murió dejándome un vacío que ni todo el sake de todo Japon pudo llenar, pero también extrañamente entendía el punto de vista del asesino de mi mama: ¿Cómo no entenderlo? Sé que para estos momentos creerías que estoy siendo un idiota por mostrar nulo dolor por mi madre y muestro simpatía por su asesino…..pero ¿Qué harías tu si tu nación fuera devastada por la guerra más devastadora jamás vista entre 6 imperios? No lo tomarías igual.

A pesar de todo lo que pase, se puede decir que soy un sobreviviente de los traumas más devastadores que un ser humano puedan experimentar de sus pares, sobre todo si fueron hechos por tu propia sangre.

Cuando vi los ojos de ese asaltante tratando de robar la bolsa de comida que apenas y logramos conseguir con 3 mil millones de Marcos; ah algo que no sabes es que mi nación fue del bando perdedor, y un presidente de una nación entrometida nos robó hasta las ganas de vivir, dejándonos en una recesión económica histórica, desde entonces a la edad de 8 años replantee mis metas, decidiendo tomar cualquier medio para vengar a mi madre a pesar de entender al asesino de ella…..pero ese deseo cambio hace 30 años atrás

 **Flashback: 30 años atrás: Colonia, Alemania 1924**

 **Punto de vista ¿?**

Yo estaba paseando por la calle principal de la capital de Colonia, la ciudad que me vio nacer, a pesar de estar en una jodida recesión económica logramos salir como podemos, desde la muerte de mi madre, mi padre obligo a mi hermana Ana y a mi hermano Fritz a dejar los estudios en las universidades de Munich y Stuttgart para ayudar en los gastos de la casa, mi abuelo por otro lado dejo de vernos desde la muerte de su hija, no lo culpo, también actuaria así de distante al saber que tu amada hija murió por un asaltante a plena luz del día sin que nadie la socorra.

Pasaba por una tienda de bollos de canela y miel; los favoritos de mi mama Veronika, así se llamaba, cada día desde hace dos años compro tres bollos de canela con miel en memoria de mi madre y los como en el parque donde me llevaba cuando tenía 4 años. Recordando todo esto no evita que suelte una lagrima o dos y un sollozo ocasional. Mientras caminaba veía en cada callejón a un soldado alemán herido por la guerra, la guerra devasto a toda la nación a pesar de que los aliados nunca pisaron la frontera del rio Danubio y Rin, pero movidas como las del presidente Wilson de Estados Unidos, dejaron en jaque económico a nuestra nación.

No soy un político o un historiador, pero es lo que se por lo que oigo cada día a mi padre gimotear, mi padre para los que no lo saben fue un comandante de mucho prestigio en el frente Oeste, a pesar de su edad joven demostró tanta inteligencia y astucia como mi abuelo. Pero volviendo al soldado, no dejo de pensar en su mirada vacía que estaba dirigida a una pared mientras sostenía un vaso chop de cerveza oscura de su único brazo bueno, noto que no dejo su uniforme, por lo que piensa que será útil alguna vez mas para la nación, a pesar de su estado roto físicamente, mentalmente era casi lo mismo, solo que hay rastros pequeños de esperanza…..pobre iluso.

Otra cosa que recuerdo es que un sujeto llamado Hitler quiso hacer motines en Munich este año, pero termino preso debido a la condena de traición en un reclusorio mental. Al parecer eso trajo la atención de varios de sus partidarios que hace un par de días en Berlín hicieron escándalo en el Reichstag, terminando con varios muertos y muchos heridos.

-Psst, oye niño- dijo una voz viniendo de un callejón

Yo a pesar de lo que decía mi madre de no hablar con extraños, era muy curioso y siendo un niño la curiosidad es un jodido requisito, por ello tengo varias costillas rotas en mi haber por la curiosidad indebida en lugares indebidos (Me atraparon viendo en un burdel a mi hermano teniendo relaciones con una puta…digamos que no acabo nada bien para mí y mi hermano) Así que envalentonándome decido ir al callejón.

Para mi sorpresa veo a un hombre de no más de 40 años, tenía una mirada que mostraba a alguien bromista, divertido, pero cauteloso y serio, vestía un extraño atuendo similar a los atuendos de un bufón de una corte medieval del siglo XII, lo más extraño de este ser es su barba de chivo larga de color blanca, un colmillo de perro que le llega casi hasta la barbilla, y sus ojos…..Dos ojos de color rojo carmesí, uno más grande que el otro, y con esclerótica amarilla, joder ahora que lo pienso creo que debería ir al médico, pero lo que más me sorprende de el es que ¡ESTA LEVITANDO A MEDIO METRO DEL PUTO PISO!

-Ooooooh, parece que un ratón comió la lengua a este pequeño niño- dijo el extravagante hombre mientras aparecía detrás mío de la nada- Sabes si no te hiciera una pregunta ahora mismo que es de vida o muerte, te habría borrado la memoria.

-Q-Q-Que- apenas puedo pronunciar esa palabra cuando el extraño hombre vuelve a estar delante mío

-Calma, calma, que no panda el cunico- dijo divertido el hombre mientras su semblante divertido no cambio para nada- y dime niño, que se puede hacer en esta ciudad a parte de ver gente deprimida por una guerra perdida, mujeres vendiendo su carne para saciar el hambre, y niños pequeños llorando por los muertos- dijo el hombre sin perder la diversión en su voz mientras sostenía un vaso de leche con chocolate en su mano derecha…..Ahora que lo pienso como carajos apareció eso.

-B-Bueno, s-si desea puede beber cerveza en el bar del viejo Mackensen a dos cuadras- dije ignorando el vaso que era bebido y la leche que era lanzada y se rompía como un vaso en el piso.

-Ummm, beber, no soy buen bebedor- dijo el extraño hombre- Siendo sincero cada vez que bebo despierto atado en una cama desnudo con dos hermanas de pelo muy extravagante- dijo mientras una risita pervertida se le escapaba.

-Eso no tenía que saber- dije sonrojado, que puedo decir era un niño, y faltaban al menos un par de años para interesarme en las mujeres.

-Ejem, me desvié del tema perdóname eh- dijo el hombre mientras se rascaba el mentón con una garra de gallo que reemplazaba su mano derecha…..ya no sé qué decir sobre su rareza.

-Heinz, señor- dije mientras miraba el extraño truco de magia- "Para ser un viejo vagabundo seguro trabajaba de mago"

-A quien llamas vagabundo mocoso- dijo el ser el cual apareció delante de mi mientras me alzaba a la altura de sus ojos

-¡PERO COMO!- Dije asustado- "Puede leer mi mente, que clase de artimaña es esta"

-Te lo responderé niño ignorante- dijo soltándome mientras caía con un *PUFF* duro al piso- Lo que vez no es la magia insulsa y engañosa que enseñan en estos lares, lo que vez es magia verdadera en su máxima expresión- Dijo mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo y salía confeti de sus axilas.

-"Es extraño…y muy raro"-pensé curiosamente divertido por las payasadas de este ente

-Extraño sí que lo es, raro también lo es- dijo divertido mientras chasqueaba los dedos y de la nada tenia un pretzel en su garra- pero en lo que a mí me concierne es que esto es…..¡DISCOOOOOOOOOOOORDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Dijo mientras un letrero en letras mayúsculas y muchas luces aparecía delante de él.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, ya sea porque el ser que se hacía llamar Discordia seguía en la misma pose de hace 3 minutos mientras me miraba expectante de mi reacción, o por el hecho que yo estaba petrificado por lo raro de este día que de seguro mi hermano Walter no me creería.

-Eres raro- solamente dije haciendo que callera de cabeza Discordia.

-¡Raro!- dijo cómicamente molesto- dices raro a la deidad más poderosa en magia caótica de toda la existencia- dice mientras "amenazadoramente" apuntaba con su garra- puede que seas un niño pero eso no me impide darte una paliza por insultarme.

-Dijiste que tenías que preguntarme algo- dije mientras el aludido se recomponía de su arrebato.

-Que…..Oh, si claro, claro- dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas y levitaba en el aire- Dime niño, si tuvieras que escoger entre salvar a tu gente preciosa y todo el poder capaz de derrotar a Dios mismo ¿Qué escogerías?- dijo Discordia mientras todo el ambiente se oscurecía y me dejaba algo aterrado.

-Em, bueno….- Pensaba mientras sentía una rara presión que se sentía en mi pecho- Por más que suene tentador de tener suficiente poder para detener al mismo creador del todo, lo usaría para proteger a mi gente preciosa, por ende prefiero la primera opción de salvar a mi gente preciosa….porque todo el poder que jamás podría imaginar ni en mis más grandes fantasías me llevaría al camino del dolor, odio y venganza sin fin cuando me quiten a mi gente preciosa- dije mientras lo miraba esperando respuesta alguna.

-¿En serio?- pregunto curioso- Si eso dices, tal vez podríamos hacer un intercambio- dijo mientras su garra brillaba con un fuego azul claro- Yo puedo darte "eso" que puede salvar a tu gente preciosa de futuras catástrofes, a cambio de algo simple que posees- dijo mientras su vista se oscurecía por su pelo blanco

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- dije raramente determinado- Si de ser por mi gente preciosa, hasta mi alma daría.

-Oye tranquilo niño- dijo Discordia mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro- Dije algo sencillo, no algo problemático…Además no soy Lucifer para ese tipo de tratos, solo pido algo que posees y eso es…..Un bollo de canela y miel- dijo con una sonrisa.

-E-Eso no puedo- dije mientras inconscientemente agarraba mis bollos de canela y los acercaba a mi pecho.

-¿Ah no?- dijo curiosa la deidad caótica- dime una razón válida.

-E-Ellos son lo único que mantienen los recuerdos de mi madre en mi mente- dije mientras me sentaba postrado en una pared cercana- S-Son lo único que recuerdo de ella a la perfección, su afición por los bollos de canela- dije mientras ignoraba el hecho de que lagrimas calientes salían de mis ojos- Y-Yo….ya no recuerdo su voz….ni su aroma….solo me queda el recuerdo de lo feliz que era comiendo estos bollos-dije mientras un nudo en la garganta causado por los sollozos dificultaba mi habla- Te daré lo que quieras…..pero no estos bollos.

El ser caótico no miraba divertido, curioso o serio a mi persona más bien me miraba….con una mirada de empatía y comprensión.

-Lo entiendo niño- dijo la deidad caótica sentándose al lado mío- Sé que debes de extrañar a tu madre, pero recuerda niño- dijo mientras lograba que lo mirase a pesar de mis llorosos ojos- A pesar de que ella se encuentre en el plano de los muertos, ella te seguirá velando desde el mas allá, ella te protegerá de todo mal y todo peligro, ella velara por ti día y noche- dijo mientras solo lo miraba mientras más lagrimas calientes salían sin interrupción- Hay un dicho de dónde vengo "Padres hay cientos en la vida….pero madre, hay una sola en esta vida y en la otra"- dijo mientras el soltaba una solitaria lagrima de su ojo derecho-Entiendo lo que es pasar dolor por perder a una mama, yo lo sentí también en mi momento de juventud…..pero no debes dejar que ese dolor nuble tu ser y te encamine a una vida llena de amargura y sufrir.

Debes levantarte y agradecerle a Dios que a pesar de tu perdida, sabrás que tu madre estará orgullosa, pase lo que pase, sin importar el camino que escojas, ella siempre te apoyara desde el otro mundo- dijo mientras ponía su garra en mi hombro para reconfortar al coctel emocional que era yo en ese momento.

-G-Gracias- dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas de mis ojos- Sé que duele cada día seguir adelante, pero gracias a ti pude entender que ella estará orgullosa de mi pase lo que pase, sin importar el camino que escoja- dije mientras le daba la bolsa de bollos de canela al ser caótico que me miraba sorprendido.

-Sé que esa tienda no desaparecerá, así que no pasara nada si te doy los bollos- dije con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo aprecio niño- dijo Discordia mientras sostenía su garra que tenía llamas de nuevo en mi dirección.

Y el apretón de manos no se hizo esperar, el cual acepte temeroso, aunque decidido.

-Escucha niño, salvar a tu gente preciosa puede no necesariamente ser tu familia- dijo Discordia trayendo mi atención a su semblante serio- Puede significar proteger a tus amigos, familia propia y tu alma gemela en gran medida. Por ello niño digo que te prepares para lo que el destino esté dispuesto a lanzarte a tu cara- dijo mientras abría un portal.

-Lo entiendo….Gracias señor Discordia- dije cortésmente.

-De nada…..Heinz- dijo mientras entraba en el portal y desaparecía.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Luego de esa experiencia por asi decirlo mi vida dio un giro desfavorable, mi padre me trato como un paria social, mis hermanos Walter y Diana me trataban como su esclavo y me golpeaban a pesar de que yo era bueno con ellos todo el maldito tiempo. A pesar de ello mi hermana Ana y mi hermano Fritz hacían lo posible para evitar que mis hermanos y mi padre diariamente me dejaran hecho una pulpa sangrienta por las golpizas diarias.

Desde el encuentro con Discordia mi padre me culpo de la muerte de mama, y no paso un día en donde me dijera que yo era un error de Dios, y que prefería mil veces que yo haya muerto en vez de mi madre, en lo personal cada día no dejaba de llorar por una hora luego de una "amistosa" charla "paternal" Todo empeoro cuando cumplí 10, donde las golpizas subieron de nivel luego de que mi padre matara a Ana y a Fritz con un revolver Mauser C96.

A partir de ese día me veían como su esclavo, como su juguete….. Y en el caso de papa como su puta.

Desde que Fritz y Ana murieron en delante de mí mientras miraba sus cadáveres en shock con lagrimas, papa tuvo la brillante idea de violarme mientras veía los cadáveres de mis hermanos que quedaron en miradas de shock permanentes, esos orbes cafés que miraban a mi dirección quedaron plasmados de por vida, más aun cuando recordaba que esa noche mi padre me violo ininterrumpidamente por 10 horas.

Para cuando acabo me llevo al sótano donde me ato en una mesa quirúrgica que tenía desde hace tiempo, junto a una mesa donde había una variedad de objetos de tortura: Desde alicates antiguos, hasta martillos pesados que podían romper piernas con un solo golpe…..Pero la arma favorita de mi padre era usar un tubo de acero de 20 cm de largo.

El cómo funcionaba el tubo no debo decirlo, solo diré que un tubo en una zona estrecha puede desgarrar tu zona más sensible y hacer que grites de aquí a la China, peor si luego lo sacaba y volvía a meter repitiendo el proceso por horas haría que el dolor por más que estés en contra, se convierta en placer.

La tortura emocional/física/psicológica, duro 2 años más donde mi padre me enclaustro en el sótano y me torturaba, mientras de vez en cuando me sacaba para satisfacerse, a veces quería que lo hagamos en garaje, otras en medio de la cocina….otras incluso mientras tenía un traje de mucama francesa.

Yo en ese entonces ya estaba quebrado, obedecía a lo que dijera: si quería que gritara que me la metiera hasta el fondo se lo pedía como si mi vida dependiera de ello, si quería que se la chupara lo haría, con tal de que el dolor fuera efímero y me dejara revolcarme en mi inmundicia, no tenía fuerzas para vivir y el suicido no era una opción porque cada vez que trataba de matarme mi padre o mis "hermanos" aparecían para impedirlo y solo para luego darme la golpiza de mi vida.

Todo cambio cuando mi abuelo apareció…..Mi ángel guardián. El apareció luego de mi cumpleaños donde mi "padre" me celebro con un traje de mucama francesa mientras me tenía atado de manos detrás de mi espalda y me daba "regalos". Al día siguiente el llego, su semblante pacifico que aparecía cada día cuando llegaba a la casa a la espera de un beso en la mejilla de su hija Veronika, murió cuando ella partió al más allá.

Cuando no vio a nadie de la familia pensó que estaban en la sala, o la cocina…..nada de ellos. Pensó que estaban en el jardín trasero…nada de ellos. Pero escucho un ruido como de gemidos amortiguados y por la ventana que daba al sótano vio horrorizado como su nieto menor era violado por la boca por su hermano Walter, y por el ano por su padre mientras su hermana enfermizamente se masturbaba en delante de ellos. Furico y en shock, llamo a los 10 soldados que estaban afuera de la casa que entraron al sótano con rifles en mano mientras mi padre en shock, eyaculaba por décima vez en el día, mientras Walter lo hacía por 9na vez.

Mi "padre" y mis "hermanos" se quedaron petrificados ante los diez soldados sumados al ahora comandante de las fuerzas del Presidente Hindenburg mientras eran escoltados a la calle en dirección a la estación de policía más cercana.

Mi abuelo en ese entonces veía con dolor y culpa como su nieto que le recordaba a su hija Veronika por sus ojos verdes oscuro y sus rasgos faciales con mirada rota, yacia en su regazo con la mirada perdida y sin vida.

Habían pasado 30 años desde ese momento, donde mis hermanos y padre fueron ejecutados luego en 1933 cuando el canciller Hitler se enteró de mi caso, diciendo en un discurso que "La sangre alemana que mancha a su sangre con la corrupción inmunda de sus deseos más oscuros, no merece el perdón de ni sus compatriotas ni del Dios mismo" Donde un escuadrón de fusileros los ejecuto públicamente. Yo no estuve en su ejecución, yo estaba en ese entonces en el ejército, mientras semanalmente iba a un psiquiatra para ver mi estado mental.

En 1939 luego de que mi estado se mostrara más o menos "estable" pude participar en la guerra en la que tendría un papel importante…En la victoria del Tercer Reich.

Pasaron 12 años y en 1951 El Tercer Reich venció a los aliados gracias a las tácticas del nieto de uno de sus generales apodado "La Bestia de Colonia" por el sadismo que ordenaba a sus tropas al mando, mostrando que no tendría piedad con los americanos, británicos y rusos. Hitler sabía que yo estaba en primera línea, como napoleón en sus campañas en Italia, Egipto y Rusia en las guerras napoleónicas, donde según sus palabras gane su respeto por no mostrar miedo en el frente a pesar de ser un objetivo valioso.

En 1970 me hice Furher y de ahí en adelante el mundo no tuvo guerras, a pesar de lo que decían los altos mandos queriendo que Himmler o Goebbels estuvieran a cargo, Hitler los callos diciendo que confiaba plenamente en mi persona por mi valentía en el campo de batalla.

habían pasado luego 20 años más donde mis científicos descubrieron la fuente de la vida eterna, y fui el único que la probo, pero había que sacrificar un centenar de almas para ello…..y que mejor que los peores violadores presos que se hallaban en los dominios del Reich.

Luego paso un siglo de paz, donde me sentí atraído por las artes negras, y siendo sincero recordaba vagamente la visita de ese Discordia, así que empeñado en buscarlo jugué con fuego y lo que encontré fue algo más grande de lo que esperar…..A Lucifer.

El desgraciado quería mi alma a toda costa, y siendo sincero yo ya me había cansado de vivir, asi que hicimos una apuesta….Si ganaba, él tenía mi alma sin reclamos míos, pero si ganaba….obtendría su esencia demoniaca sin reclamos de él. Cabe decir que el escogió por azares del destino el póker, donde ni Hitler siendo un ludópata empedernido no me pudo ni vencer una sola mano. A pesar que gane, él quiso robar mi alma, pero una muerte la cual era el Dealer reparte cartas me apoyo cosa que al Dios de los Demonios no le agrado para nada, el cual a regañadientes me dio su poder…Pero no estaba preparado para lo que paso.

 **Flashback: hace 200 años en la línea de tiempo de mi universo**

Luego de que el Dios de los Demonios se fue débil, y sin esencia demoniaca, un portal salido de la nada me arrastro al otro lado, pensando que este día no pudo ser más raro deje que el portal me llevase a donde quisiera.

Cuando termine el viaje de 30 segundos que parecieron 30 horas de mareos, logre caer de cara en un vacío blanco…..¡UN JODIDO VACIO BLANCO!

Luego de pararme y arreglarme la nariz rota por la caída, gracias a mi nueva esencia demoniaca, decidí ir a cualquier dirección en busca de respuestas del porque me hayo aquí. Pasaron un par de horas luego de ir al este, y no encontré nada, luego fui al oeste y oh sorpresa, nada, y así fue a toda dirección que iba no encontraba nada….siendo sincero me exasperaba.

-Te estábamos esperando Heinz-san-dijo una voz que era masculina.

Voltea a donde estaba la voz y lo que vi me dejo perplejo, ahí estaba yo solo que con mechones grises en mi mata negra, con una túnica blanca con capucha de cuerpo completo.

-¿Quién eres tú y porque te pareces a mí?- pregunte cauteloso mientras agarraba el revolver de mi pistolera.

-Woah, tranquilo Heinz- dijo el extraño pero singularmente apuesto doppelganger- En primer lugar me llamo Hoku, y en segundo soy tú pero de otra realidad- dijo para sacarme del estupor inicial.

-Sabes para ser sincero pensaría que eso me dejaría con la mandíbula al piso de incredulidad…pero vencí a Lucifer en un juego de póker por su esencia de demonio así que no puedo decir que esto es raro….."Sin contar el encuentro con Discordia"

-Oh, eso lo sé- dijo soltando una gran carcajada- Yo y mi Ai vimos como el Dios de los demonios de toda la existencia perdía ante un mortal….Fue tan hilarante- dijo mientras se secaba una falsa lagrima.

-A que fui traído a este plano vacío- dije con cautela aun- Por si no sabes no es grato enviarme a un plano vacío sin motivo alguno.

-Deja que yo responda Hoku-kun- dijo una dulce e angelical voz.

Volteando al lugar donde venía esa melodiosa voz, pude ver al epitome de la belleza, sus ojos azul cielo mostraban una calidez que solo una madre podría brindar al más afligido de los corazones, su cabello color negro lacio le llegaba hasta las nalgas, mientras un par de mechones ya hacían en los lados de la cara por igual, su cara en forma de corazón mostraba una mezcla de sensualidad, belleza y tranquilidad jamás vistas, sus labios pequeños que eran tiernos y suaves de un color rosa palido no ayudaban en nada a negar la belleza sin limites de esta diosa, su cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena con pechos copa E y caderas anchas, junto a sus piernas suaves y torneados con brazos delgados pero suaves eran en una palabra…..Hermosa. Vestida con un kimono Blanco con un obi negro con el kanji en la parte de atrás del kimono "Esperanza"

-Kami-chan- dijo Hoku el cual recibió a su "protegida" con un beso apasionado- Tu le explicaras por qué el está aquí- pregunto curioso mientras Kami solo asentía.

-Así es Hoku-kun-dijo la deidad la cual sonreía al ver a un humano que absorbió la esencia demoniaca más poderosa, sonrojarse como niño de primaria- "Aun lo tengo"- pensó divertida la diosa- Heinz del Universo 345, te eh invocado aquí porque tus servicios serán necesarios en uno de mis universos- dijo seriamente la deidad sin perder su cara serena.

-¿En serio?- pregunto curioso Heinz- Y a qué se debe que mis "servicios" sean requeridos.

-Bueno Heinz-san veras- dijo Kami mientras se acercaba a Heinz- Ha habido unos problemas respecto al campeón que escogí para salvar a su mundo.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo- pregunto confundido.

-A eso voy, resulta que mi campeón es el campeón oficial de todas las líneas de tiempo existentes en ese universo- dijo mientras veía como Heinz solo asentía- Y gracias a mi omnisciencia descubrí que mi campeón no sobrevivió a su prueba por el nulo preparamiento a esta- dijo seriamente.

-Sigo sin entender porque estoy aquí.

-Ah eso estoy yendo- dijo con una sonrisa- Descubri viendo su pasado que su supuesta "familia" tenía que protegerlo, pero gracias a una profecía mal dada por un sapo drogadicto, su mundo junto a las miles de líneas en el tiempo se fueron al caño, y gracias a esto el "Niño de la profecía" sufrió castigos y martirios que no le desearía a mi hermano Shinigami-chan- dijo molesta la deidad que solo recibió un apretón en su hombro por parte de su Ai logrando calmarla.

De repente sintieron un IA devastador que los hizo encogerse levemente mientras miraban como Heinz tomaba un aspecto oscuro, mientras veían atentamente como sus ojos en vez de un verde oscuro, cambiaban a un violeta grisáceo con 7 círculos que rodean la pupila del ojo en si.

-Se lo que se siente- dijo Heinz ignorando el hecho de que había desbloqueado sin saber, gracias a poder demoniaco un Doujutsu legendario del universo de la Diosa- Ser tratado por los tuyos como si no valieras nada, como si tu mera presencia fuera un error de Dios.

-"T-Tiene el **Rinnegan** "-Pensaron perplejos Hoku y Kami a la vez-" Tal vez Lucifer tenia en su escencia a alguien que tenia los mismos ojos"- pensaron lógicamente los dos

-Lo se, Lo se- dijo Kami mientras su semblante mostraba empatía- vi tus recuerdos mientras me mirabas perplejo…..Y lamento lo que hayas sufrido- dijo mientras se postraba en modo de disculpa.

-N-N-No debería hacer eso, usted no debería culparse de algo que no estaba en su poder, y deduciendo el Dios encargado de este sufrir merece mi castigo por no pedir disculpas- dijo Heinz mientras veía como Kami se levantaba y asentia- Asi que deduciendo lo que me dices kami-sama, quieres que vaya a tu línea de tiempo oficial donde debo ayudar a su campeón- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Hoku y Kami a la vez- Entiendo eso, pero ¿Qué gano yo?- pregunto cauteloso.

-Oh, sabia que dirias eso- dijo con una risita Kami mientras Hoku solo sudaba- Ganaras lo que nunca pudiste tener en tu universo…Amor y una familia amorosa.

Heinz se quedo en shock…familia y amor. Algo que nunca pudo tener debido a los traumas de su padre y hermanos que seguro están retorciéndose en el infierno. Pero el estaba indeciso, por un lado quería aceptar esto por tener una familia que le muestre el cariño que su propia familia no mostro desde la muerte de su madre, pero por otro lado, no quiere…..por temor a ser herido de nuevo.

-Se lo que piensas- dijo Kami rompiendo el trance de pensamiento de Heinz- Pero considera esto como una segunda oportunidad por los problemas que la deidad de tu mundo no arreglo- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Y-Yo…- dijo Heinz mientras miraba inseguro al par- "No se que hacer, quiero ayudar, estoy dispuesto, pero no queiro ser herido otra vez"- su mente estaba hecha un mar de emociones, donde luego de un par de minutos el respiro cansadamente y dijo- Acepto….Solo si me ayudan a controlar el poder que yace en mi- dijo mientras recibia una sonrisa de Kami y un asentimiento de Hoku.

-Claro que te ayudaremos Heinz-san-dijo Kami con una sonrisa que dolorosamente le recordaba a su madre que en paz descanse.

Y asi Heinz el primer y único usuario de la escencia de Lucifer en todo su universo fue entrenado por 200 años en el plano de Kami donde pudo sacarle el jugo a todo el potencia que su poder demoniaco podía brindar.

 **200 años mas tarde: Konohagakure no Sato: 10 de Octubre**

En medio de la mañana un portal se abre en medio del camino a 10 kilometros que se dirige a la puerta norte de Konoha, de el salen 3 personas:

Un hombre de al parecer 30 años con cabello negro que le llega a la espalda media, con ojos verde oscuro, tiene una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. De complexión atlética, viste un haori negro con llamas blancas, un pantalón anbu gris y una camiseta de cuello de V de color negra, acompañado de unas sandalias shinobi, este mide 1.85, porta una katana en el lado derecho de su cadera, de mango blanco en una funda de cuero negra.

La segunda figura es una niña de 6 años de pelo negro con ojos amarillos rasgados (como de zorro o gato) con dos bigotitos de zorro en cada mejilla, viste un kimono blanco con rojo acompañado de un obi de color negro con un bordado de un zorro de dos colas negro en su espalda, acompañada de sandalias civiles de color negras, lo mas interesante de ella es que tiene dos orejas de zorro negras y una cola esponjosa negra con blanco al final de esta, por su semblante parece timida pero curiosa del entorno en el que están.

Y por ultimo tenemos a una niña de también 6 años de pelo blanco como la nieve, al igual que su piel, con ojos aperlados y una mirada que tenia timidez y nerviosismo combinados, viste una yukata blanca, con toques de amarillo y violeta (donde predomina el blanco) con un bordado de tomoes rojos y negros en las costuras alrededor del cuello y espalda, con sandalias civiles blancas.

-Tou-san donde estamos- pregunto la niña con orejas y cola de zorro- N-No hemos visitado este lugar antes.

-Lo se Yumi-chan- dijo la figura que se deduce que es su "padre" la cual acaricia la cabeza de la kitsune- Estamos a 10 kilometros de Konohagakure no Sato….nuestro nuevo hogar- dijo algo incomodo sabiendo a que en realidad vino.

-Onee-san- dijo la niña peli-blanca con un toque de timidez-Utiliza tu **Kitsune Genjutsu** para ocultar tus orejas y cola…no queremos que nos hagan daño- dijo mientras veía a su "hermana"

-¡Hai Kagu-chan!- dijo su "hermana" alegre ante la niña llamada Kaguya- **Kitsune Genjutsu: Ilusion de las camelias del Alba** \- Dijo mientras sus orejas, bigotitos y cola desaparecían gracias a su **genjutsu**.

-Asi esta mejor, Yumi-chan- dijo el hombre mayor lanzándole un pulgar, lo que causo que la pequeña de 6 años se sonrojase.

-G-Gracias Tou-san….es la primera vez que lo utilizo fuera del templo de Kami-Obaa-chan y Hoku-jiji- dijo mientras el hombre adulto se reia fuertemente.

-Aaaay, recuerdo cuando le dijiste eso a Kami y a Hoku….Nunca vi a Hoku tan deprimido por llamarlo viejo- dijo mientras seguían caminando a paso lento y seguro.

Al cabo de unos 30 minutos a paso de civil llegaron a la puerta donde vieron a los "protectores" y eternos guardianes de la puerta norte Izumo y Kotetsu los Chunnins. Cuando llegaron vieron que los dos "guardianes" estaban durmiendo uno al lado del otro, El hombre tosio, pero eso no los despertó, chasqueo los dedos delante de ellos, pero oh sorpresa nada paso. Asi que mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz pidió a sus hijas Yumi y Kaguya que se taparan los oídos mientras canalizaba chakra **Fūton** en sus cuerdas vocales.

-¡VAMOS LEVANTENSE PAR DE MALDITOS FLOJOS!- Dijo el hombre mientras obtenia el efecto esperado de asustar a los eternos guardias que se calleron de sus asientos mientras dormían.

-L-Lo sentimos señor- dijo Izumo- a-aque se debe s-su visita.

-Vinimos a instalarnos aquí para vivir, nuestra aldea cerca de Kirigakure fue destruida cuando Yagura y sus tropas invadieron la aldea buscando usuarios de Kekke Genkai- dijo el hombre mientras sus hijas "fingían" tristeza- Asi que con todo el conocimiento de Fuinjutsu que tenia que no era mucho, almacene lo mas valioso para irnos a vivir a un lugar mas pacifico.

-Ya veo…- dijo Kotetsu mientras entrecerraba los ojos en busca de mentiras, cosa que no pillo- Bueno bienvenidos a Konoha, para completar su estadia solo llene estos tres formularios, mientras se dirige a la torre Hokage a presentarlos- dijo el Chunnin el cual recibió un asentimiento del hombre el cual junto a sus niñas se fue en dirección a la torre.

-"Su seguridad es tan eficiente comos las tropas polacas"-penso cómicamente-"Aunque lo compensan con los mil ANBUS que tratan de esconderse de sensores como yo"

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando ambos estómagos de las niñas rugieron fuertemente, mirando el hombre vio a sus hijas sonrojadas de la vergüenza- Parece que a alguien se les olvido desayunar eh- dijo haciendo que las niñas se sonrojaran mas.

-¡Tou-san!-dijeron ambas sonrojadas de la vergüenza.

-Tranquilas, no tuvieron la culpa- dijo el hombre mientras movia despreocupadamente su mano hacia ellas.

-No la tuvimos- dijo Yumi- Tu tienes la culpa por levantarnos antes de que Kami-baa-chan nos hiciera de comer- dijo mientras se le hacia agua la boca al igual que su hermana ante los placeres culinarios de su "abuela"

-Nunca cambiaran- dijo negando mientras reia- Bueno, como todos no desayunamos, que les parece si comemos en un restaurante- dijo mientras recibia un "¡SI!" animado de ambas niñas- Y ¿Qué quieren comer?

-Katsudon/Yakisoba- dijeron Kaguya y Yumi a la vez mientras el tiempo se detenia para que luego ambas se mirasen mientras rayos aparecían de sus ojos y chocaban

-Yumi-chan la ultima vez comimos Yakisoba, no se como no te cansas de comer fideos fritos y grasientos- dijo Kaguya mientras negaba a rendirse en el duelo de miradas.

-Kagu-chan ayer comimos Katsudon, no se como te gusta eso- dijo mientras se negaba a rendirse por igual.

-¡EL KATSUDON/YAKISOBA ES COMIDA DE DIOSES!- Dijeron ambas niñas sacando una gota en la nuca de su "Tou-san", ambas ignorando el hecho que su padre las alzo mientras seguían viéndose en su "duelo" de miradas mientras caminaba a un pequeño bar de Ramen.

Para cuando llegaron las niñas detuvieron su contienda visual al ver que estaban sentadas en un local de Ramen.

-En primer lugar, ambas comieron Yakisoba y Katsudon gracias a que su Obaa-chan no resiste sus encantos- dijo el hombre mientras ellas gemían de tristeza por no poder comer su comida favorita- Y en segunda el que paga que comer soy yo, asi que hoy comeremos ramen- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Tou-san-dijeron ambas mientras veian a la camarera una joven de 13 años con un uniforme balnco con una pañueleta invetida atada en su pelo castaño.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos al Ramen Ichiraku- dijo la niña de 13 años- ¿Qué desean comer?

-Hmm- dijo el hombre mientrs sus hijas hacina lo mismo- Pedire un ramen de camarones y pulpo.

-Y-Yo quiero uno de miso por favor- dijo Yumi tímidamente.

-I-Igual yo- dijo Kaguya con la misma timidez al hablar con la camarera.

-Entendido ¡TOU-SAN 2 RAMEN DE MISO Y PUERCO, Y UNO DE CAMARONES Y PULPO!- Dijo la niña

-Entendido Ayame- dijo su padre que empezaba a cocinar los platillos.

-Tou-san- dijo Kaguya atrayendo la atención de su padre- ¿Nos inscribiras a la academia ninja?- pregunto esperanzada al igual que Yumi.

-Eh…..bueno- dijo el hombre mientras ignoraba que ambas niñas hacían sellos de mano- ¿Qué están haciendo?

- **Ninpou: Jutsu Ojitos de Perro** \- Dijeron ambas niñas mientras sus ojos adquirían un semblante como de perrito regañado mientras hacían un ligero temblor en sus labios inferiores- ¿Por favoooooor?

El efecto no se hizo esperar haciendo que el hombre se agarrara el corazón mientras gritaba.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ES MUCHA TERNURA TRANSFORMADA EN DIABETES PARA MI CUERPO!- Dijo el hombre caia de su taburete- Prometanme niñas que si no lo hacen de nuevo ese Kinjutsu de rango S las inscribiré.

-¡Hai Tou-san!- dijeron ambas abrazando a su padre logrando hacer que su padre las inscribiera en la academia, mientras a su vez los platos de ramen que pideron estaban delante suyo.

-¡Itadakimasu!- dijeron los tres antes de comer.

 **Unas horas más tarde**.

La familia conformada por la ojiperla, la Kitsune y el hombre con escencia demoniaca una vez fueron a la oficina del Hokage entregaron sus formularios, además de pedirle al Hokage de tener la oportunidad de estar entre sus filas. El Hokage al instante se puso en guardia, pero su guardia no duro cuando el hombre con escencia demoniaca lo puso en un Genjutsu fusionado con el control de sus artes oscuras, haciendo que lo promoviera a Jounin mientras le daba su diadema y su chaleco Jounin, mientras le implantaba falsos recuerdos de tener una pelea a buen nivel con el. Luego de su "ascenso" el ahora flamante Jounin dijo que querria hacer misiones lo mas rápido posible, pero el Hokage se negó diciendo que tendría que esperar a que las festividades de la "derrota" del Kyuubi terminaran hoy, cosa que acepto Heinz.

Asi que con eso afuera se dirigieron a la zona shinobi donde se vendían complejos de clan donde gracias a un **Genjutsu** traido a el gracias a sus habilidades de Demonio, logro engañar a la agente inmobiliaria la cual les dio un complejo de tamaño mediano.

El complejo es de muros blancos con una puerta de madera roja de 10 metros de ancho por 5 de alto con toques de metal dorado en las bisagras y marcos, con dos zorros dorados en el medio de ambas puertas. Adentro el compejo era hermoso, era de 20 habitaciones cada una podía albergar a 6 personas, con 15 baños individuales, 4 de lujo y 1 baño de comuna, con cocina equipada con todo y con varios estudios. El jardín trasero era extenso, de al menos 1 kilometro cuadrado antes de llegar a la barda blanca que colinda con el clan de los Nara.

En el jardín este habia un estanque de peces Koi donde habia unos 10 de estos pececillos, en el jardín oeste habia un Jardin Zen que estaba siendo cuidado recientemente.

Luego de ver todo en su interior, Heinz empezó con la secuencia de sellados de nivel 20 que adquirio gracias a Lucifer, el cual con su conocimiento de las artes oscuras logro hacer que los sellos en cada lado de las bardas maten a los intrusos en cuestión de segundos, mientras en la puerta habia sellos de sangre que solamente el, Kaguya y Yumi podían abrir, cualquiera que no sea ellos que quieran abrir la puerta o forzarla….digamos que los esperara una llama mas caliente que la del **Amaterasu**.

Luego de desempacar de su dimensión de bolsillo junto a 40 **Chi Bunshins** , Heinz escogio la habitacion principal para el, mientras las pequeñas escogieron la de la derecha puesto a que tienen miedo de dormir en las noches solas, mientras los demás clones empezaban a llenar las habitaciones con muebles, accesorios, y cosas por ese estilo gracias a sus artes oscuras. Mientras unos pocos clones empezaron a ordenar los estudios que eran 3 donde uno fue acomodado para el arte del **Ninjutsu** , otro para el **Kinjutsu** y el último para su **Fuinjutsu** , luego un par de clones empezó a llenar de medicamentos y maquinas medicas la posta sanitaria de su complejo donde dos Chi Bunshins permanentemente se quedarian ahí en caso de que haya heridos. Por ultimo un par de clones limpiaron el Dojo de entrenamiento Sub-terraneo que tenia el complejo añadiendo las armas y reforzándolo puesto a que el con solo el 1 % de su poder equivale a Freezer usando su supernova al máximo poder.

Luego del desempacamiento, y el amueblamiento total del complejo los 38 **Chi Bunshins** se quedaron en zonas específicas que gracias a sus artes oscuras se quedaron tan bien camuflados con su entorno, como si de un Kitsune Genjutsu se tratara.

Luego de acomodar su complejo y ver que todo estaba en orden, se sento en la sala mientras sus niñas estaban jugando entre ellas en su habitacion, suspirando recordó que dia era ahora, por lo que tendría que actuar rápido y rogarle a Kami que el niño al que tiene que salvar no haga una locura.  
 **  
Unas horas después: 10:15 PM: Bosque de la Muerte**

Se ve a un niño el cual estaba sentado con un semblante desconsolador y quebrado, este niño con cabellos amarillos como el sol, ojos azul cerúleo que parecen dos mares profundos, y sus 3 bigotitos en sus mejillas, estaba en una sola palabra…..roto.

Roto estaba desde del dia de su nacimiento, cuando supo gracias a su "inquilina" que El primero en tratar de matarlo fue su madre cuando dijo que su "sochi" fue poseido por el Demonio Zorro, luego se vio deprimido como desde que tenia memoria fotográfica vio que sus hermanos Menma y Hikari tenían la atención que el rubio desesperadamente quería a por montones. Luego la cosa empeoro cuando nacio su hermana Kagome, donde sus padres prestaron mas atención ahora a ellos tres que a el, pero de sus hermanos al menos la menor de ellos tuvo pena y empatía por Naruto el cual se veía a leguas que el era tan necesitado de cariño.

Su desesperación aumento con creces, cuando sus padres lo agredían física o verbalmente cuando el decía que los aldeanos lo perseguían y lo golpeaban cada dia desde que tenia 3 años, cosa que Kushina y Minato no creyeron puesto a que tienen mas sentido común en creer a aldeanos que ni ellos conocen que a su propia sangre, sus hermanos Menma y Hikari no la hacían igual de bien puesto a que ellos también marginaron a su hermano dejándolo de lado y siempre achacándolo de cada estupidez que ellos hacían, haciendo que sus padres lo golpearan por ser insolente y maleducado.

Pero todo empeoro cuando su "Padrino" Jiraiya el "Gama Sannin" apareció diciendo que habia una "profecía" donde Menma y Hikari serian los salvadores de este mundo, lo cual solo hizo que Minato y Kushina entrenaran a dos de los trillizos y a Kagome luego por si las dudas, donde solo excluyeron mas al rubio. A pesar de ello su hermana Kagome le daba animos a seguir adelante, al igual que los Ichiraku, su tia Mikoto y su hijo Itachi junto a su primo Shisui.

Pero de nada sirvió ese amor cuando hace unos momentos tanto Minato como Kushina nombraron a Menma líder del clan Namikaze, y a Hikari líder del clan Uzumaki, esto para los presentes en su fiesta (en mayoría civiles, los ancestros y los Hyuuga y Sarutobi) se alegró, pero los demás clanes estuvieron en contra de ello, donde Tsume Inuzuka y Mikoto defendieron a Naruto, ya que cuando la herencia del mandato de un clan se pasa a un hijo menor y no al primogénito mayor, automáticamente significa que lo expulsan de su clan además de no reconocerlo ante la ley como Uzumaki o Namikaze, pero sus palabras cayeron en saco roto donde se quedaron regadas en el mar de la ignorancia, ellas dos no habían registrado cuando se fue Naruto, ni Kagome lo registro, pero cuando trataron de buscarlo ya no estaba en el complejo Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Ahora Naruto con un Kunai en mano se apuntaba este al vientre donde esta el Hakke no Fuin Shiki.

-"Naruto por favor….no lo hagas…te lo suplico- decía su inquilino adentro mientras se lo escuchaba sollozar-"No te suicides por favor…no lo hagas…..no lo vale"

-Lo siento Kurama-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa rota con ojos sin vida- Yo…..ya no puedo mas….adios Kurama.

Dijo para luego clavarse el Kunai en el fondo del sello, mientras ignoraba el dolor este corria el kunai hacia arriba llegando hasta su caja toraxica donde después se desplomo mientras escuchaba de a poco como el llanto del Kyuubi no Yoko lloraba su nombre.

-"Kami-sama…ahora voy a ser juzgado por ti"-dijo Naruto mientras su aliento de a poco abandonaba su cuerpo.

Mientras caia en la inconsciencia Heinz se acerco y lo alzo nupcialmente mientras desaparecia en un **Shunshin** de Oscuridad en dirección a su complejo de clan.

Llego dentro de la enfermería donde sus dos clones de sangre ya estaban preparando el proceso para sanar su herida.

-Escuchen, el Kyuubi tiene Yokai, es en lo que se basa la escencia de demonios de este universo- dijo mientras recibia un asentimiento de ambos clones- a la cuenta de tres tendremos que curarlo utilizando ustedes Ninjutsu medico y yo el Yokai para el Kyuubi.

-Hai- dijeron ambos clones mientras empezaban a canalizar chakra verde claro en sus manos mientras curaban las heridas del niño rubio.

Mientras por otro lado el Heinz original estaba reviviendo a su inquilino con Yokai el cual estaba entrando rápidamente en el infante de 6 años. Luego de 2 horas de arduo trabajo vieron aliviados los tres Heinz, como el pulso de Naruto llegaba de nuevo y como su inquilino curaba las heridas menores de su paseo por el bosque.

- **Ninpou: Jutsu de Invasion de Mentes** \- dijo Heinz mientras su ser total entraba en la "mente" de Naruto meintras estaba preparándose si era necesario a una pelea con el Kyuubi.  
 **  
Paisaje mental de Naruto**

Si una palabra existiera para describir el lugar seria….deprimente. Heinz entro cauteloso viendo como esta mente estaba rota en su parecer, ni siquiera su mente estaba rota como la del niño, de hecho su mente estaba mil veces mas rota que la del niño, pero a diferencia de el lo rescataron a tiempo, aunque eso esta pasando igual aquí, sus esperanzas de que el niño este agradecido con el por salvarlo son casi nulas. Con pesar veía cada recuerdo que aparecia en su paisaje mental, cada insulto, golpe y maltrato ya sea físico, emocional o psicológico que tanto sus padres y sus dos hermanos, junto a los aldeanos de Konoha le propinaban desde que tenía memoria fotográfica.

Adentrandose más en la cueva llena de agua y tubos de alcantarillado con el típico goteo, pudo escuchar dos sollozos, uno era de un niño, el otro era de una voz grave. Acercandose cautelosamente, pudo sorprenderse al ver al niño abrazar una de las patas del Bijuu de 9 colas, el cual estaba llorando un mar de grandes lagrimas mientras con una de sus colas lo acariciaba mientras trataba inútilmente de calmarlo, ambos estaban a unos segundos de ir con el Shinigami, pero ni Naruto ni Kurama vieron como fue posible que sobrevivieran a algo de esa magnitud.

Heinz no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la jaula de acero de quien sabe cuantos metros de alto es, con un sello en medio de las dos puertas de las jaulas.

-¿Q-Quien esta ahí?- dijo el Bijuu mientras dejaba de llorar y observaba a lo lejos- Sal de ahí antes de que te mate por esta aquí.

-Tranquila…No les hare daño- dijo Heinz mientras aparecia de entre las sombras mientras observaba mas de cerca a la Bijuu.

La Bijuu contrario a lo que decían que era macho, fue solo mentira, aunque su voz grave no ayudaba en nada a desmentir ese error, su altura imponente que muestra respeto y temor a sus enemigos, junto a sus 9 colas esponjosas anaranjadas que se ondeaban aleatoriamente contrastaban con los ojos rojos rasgados de la Bijuu que eran cubiertos por sombra negra.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la Bijuu cautelosamente aunque por dentro tenia miedo, no habia venido ni un humano antes a su sello.

-Tranquila Kurama, Bijuu de 9 colas- dijo Heinz mientras daba una ligera reverencia- Yo fui quien los salvo- dijo dejando perplejos a ambos.

-¿Nos salvaste?- pregunto incruedula la Bijuu- P-Pero estábamos a unos segundos de ir con el Shinigami.

-Lo se, yo evite eso…..Gracias a que poseo Yokai que necesitas para sobrevivir- dijo Heinz mientras observaba las reacciones de ambos, las cuales eran de sorpresa.

-¿…Porque?- dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba con esos ojos muertos sin vida.

Heinz a pesar de todo lo que paso, no pudo evitar sentirse dolido al ver la mirada muerta de un niño de su edad, sobre todo alguien que se supone que debe ser energico y feliz.

-Yo….No quería que terminaras como yo- dijo Heinz mientras se acercaba a ellos- Niño se como te sientes, entiendo incluso el dolor de Kurama aqui. Se lo que es la soledad, la vivi a primera mano, se lo que es el odio, lo sufri cada dia desde mis 8 años, se lo que es desear que todo salga mejor que hoy, porque lloraba dia y noche por querer que Dios me salvara de mi miseria, se lo que es…..querer que te amen y respeten…eh buscado eso por 4 siglos- dijo Heinz mientras se paro en delante de la Bijuu la cual con su otra mano…..pata alzo a Heinz y lo acerco a Naruto.

\- Naruto si me dejas ayudarte, prometo que estare ahí para ti, no solo te enseñare a ser fuerte para tu gente preciosa, sino también estar enseñándote a seguir el camino del bien, a como respetar a los demás y sobre todo…..sere la familia que nunca tuviste- dijo Heinz el cual abrazo a Naruto el cual se quedo de piedra.

La reacción del rubio tardo un poco, pero basto con que abrazara al hombre para llorar desconsoladamente por lo que parecían horas, liberando el dolor, la frustración, la ira, la depresión, el desprecio y el dolor acumulados 6 años de su joven vida. Luego de llorar todo ese pesar Naruto solo miro a Heinz con ojos suplicantes.

-Naruto, como primer parte de mi promesa- dijo Heinz mientras sus ojos brillaban con su **Rinnegan** asustando a Kurama vio esta como el paisaje mental cambiaba a uno de una pradera interminable, con un rio el cual dividia la pradera con una cabaña del lado derecho de este rio, el cual estaba con varios arboles de Sauce y Sakura- Hare que tu inquilina viva cómodamente- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la Bijuu.

Su sorpresa fue a ver lo que en su opinión fue a la segunda muestra de la epitome de belleza, tenia ojos rojos carmesí, 3 bigotes en cada mejilla, con labios pequeños, suaves y un poco carnosos con una dulce textura rosa, su cara de facciones de angel ayudo solo a hacerla lucir mas hermosa, puesto que reflejaba que tenia la edad de una joven de 25 años, su cabello el cual era de un rojo anaranjado le llegaba hasta las caderas. Su cuerpo que era un 90-60-90 con pechos copa D, caderas perfectas, con brazos delgados pero torneados y suaves como sus piernas, vestia un kimono rojo oscuro casi negro, con el estampado de un Zorro Naranja de 9 colas en la parte de atrás, ella llevaba junto a su kimono que se apegaba perfectamente a su figura, con un obi de color rojo carmesí el cual solo alzaba mas sus pechos de talla D, pero lo que la hacia ver hermosa e imponente era su cola anaranjada rojiza que se movía aleatoriamente, la cual hacía juego con sus orejas anaranjadas en su cabeza del mismo color que su pelo y cola.

La Bijuu estaba perpleja, no solo este hombre llego y ayudo a Naruto a darle una nueva oportunidad, sino que también logro cambiar el paisaje mental que ella trato con todo su esfuerzo por 6 largos años, sino que ¡TENIA UNA FORMA HUMANA! La Bijuu solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo con su nuevo cuerpo solo para abrazar a Heinz el cual cayo desprevenido mientras escuchaba sollozos y empezaba a sentir como su camisa de cuello de V empezaba a humedecerse.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- decía llorando la Bijuu mientras Heinz solo le daba palmadas tranquilizadoras en su espalda lo cual daba efecto- Y-Y-Yo no se como agradecerte- dijo la Bijuu mientras levantaba la vista y Heinz veía con dolor como ella lloraba pero de una mezcla de felicidad y dolor puro.

-Kurama-chan- dijo Heinz ignorando el hecho que dijo "chan" a la Bijuu cosa que ella no dejo escapar haciendo que se sonrojase de un rojo oscuro en sus mejillas- Con tal que me des tu total amistad y que me ayudes a hacer fuerte a Naruto, te prometo que no solo sere tu amigo, sino que también te liberare de este sello.

-¿L-Lo prometes?- dijo la Bijuu mientras mas lagrimas amenazaban con romper sus ojos.

-Con el corazón- dijo Heinz haciendo un ademan que llegaba a su corazón.

La Bijuu solo se puso a llorar de alegría en el pecho de Heinz agradecida a Kami que le mandara a este hombre a ayudar a su onii-chan y a ella. Por otra parte la deidad junto a Hoku veian felices como estos sucesos podían darle la paz que tanto la Bijuu como el alemán buscaban desesperadamente. Mientras Heinz se despedia de Kurama, este le dijo que arreglo el sello para que pudiera comunicarse con Naruto y con el sin que el chakra Bijuu salga de su sistema sin alertar a nadie, cosa que la ex Bijuu de 9 colas agradeció solemnemente.

Ya una vez fuera del paisaje mental, Heinz llevo a Naruto a una habitacion que estaba al lado de la de sus hijas el llevo al rubio a la cama y con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer al rubio ya con pijamas azules con estampados de zorros y una gorra de foca.

-"Se ve adorable"-penso Heinz mientras miraba la hora- Es hora que duerma- dijo no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Naruto- Buenas noches, Naruto.

Antes de que se pudiera ir el escucho un sonido apenas audible entre el sueño del niño.

-Buenas noches….Oto-san.- dijo entre sueños Naruto, mientras Heinz le dedicaba una sonrisa prometiendo que haría al rubio fuerte para su gente preciosa.

 **Fin del capitulo I**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier crítica sobre este tema es aceptada en este fic,** **también** **consejos sobre la mejora de la** **gramática** **para una mejor experiencia literaria tanto para mi persona que soy el redactor de este fic, como para la suya que usted es el lector;** **Así q** **ue amablemente pido si desean una mejor experiencia de lectura que** **envíen** **consejos; Conforme vaya yo Avanzando ESTE FIC los** **ire** **añadiendo ES Capítulos posteriores.**


	2. II: Conociendo a los Takada

**Capitulo II: Conociendo a los Takada.**

 **Se ha hecho ediciones, el sitio lo traduce como ingles o indonesio, espero arreglar ese problema pronto.**

 **Al día siguiente**

Eran como las nueve de la mañana cuando Naruto empezaba a despertarse de su sueño, mientras se levantaba de apenas, no podía evitar estar tentado a volver a dormirse, el desde que nació no habia dormido en una cama tan comoda y suave en toda su vida.

Mientras se resfregaba los ojos no pudo evitar ver la habitacion con curiosidad.

La habitacion era de un color blanco grisáceo, con un tocador varios muebles para ropa y uno para armamento ninja cerca de la puerta, habia una puerta en su enfrente que dedujo era el baño privado de la habitacion, cuando se levanto no pudo evitar ver que su cama era una tamaño como para que 4 personas durmieran cómodamente, la cual estaba debajo de un piso de roble oscuro lustrado y limpio.

-"Buenos días Kura-chan"- dijo Naruto mientras seguía viendo la habitacion minuciosamente.

 **-"Buenos días Naru-chan"** \- dijo la Bijuu dentro de su paisaje mental con un bostezo- **"Como dormiste"**

-"Dormi….bien"- dijo sorprendido Naruto- "No he tenido pesadillas desde que ese señor nos salvo Kura-chan"- dijo Naruto mientras veía un estante de ropa donde saco unos pantalones de carga negros y una polera azul claro de su talla- "Como es que tiene mi talla"-pregunto un poco asustado.

 **-"Hmm, no lo se Naru-chan** "- pensó la Bijuu la cual ahora estaba sentada a la orilla del rio de su nuevo paisaje mental- **"Lo que recuerdo que el dijo, era que el podía usar el Yokai, o Chakra Bijuu como se le conoce normalmente, asi que deduzco que tu ropa puede estar hecha con Yokai" "Aunque eso es raro, porque solo existen 9 Bijuus y los únicos humanos que lograron tener Yokai murieron hace ya 70 años o simplemente la compro en algun lugar"**

-"Sera que el tiene hijos"-preguntaba mientras salía de la habitacion.

 **-"Puede ser"-** dijo la Bijuu la cual veía todo lo que Naruto veía a través de una ventana que conecta con los ojos del niño rubio.

Naruto una vez salio de la habitacion, empezó a recorrer el pasillo por la izquierda viendo a lo lejos como el jardín central estaba adornado con varias macetas con flores de variados colores. Luego de unos minutos pudo oler algo que en sus palabras olia como a comida de Dioses, asi que siguiendo el aroma, llego a la cocina/comedor del complejo donde se sorprendio.

Se sorprendio porque vio al señor que lo salvo del shinigami el cual estaba cocinando un poco de salmon en una sarten, mientras ya estaba terminando de hervir una sopa de miso blanca, se sento a la mesa donde ya veía varias raciones de salmon cocido en sarten, con la sopa de miso blanca y arroz cocido.

-Oh veo que te levantaste- dijo Heinz el cual apago la cocina y trajo las raciones que termino de cocinar de la misma- Y como dormiste Naruto.

-D-D-Dormi bien señor- dijo Naruto un poco asustado.

-Tranquilo chico- dijo Heinz mientras se sentaba- no hay de que asustarse, perdona pero ayer en la noche no nos pudimos presentar con formalidad ante ti y tu hermosa inquilina- dijo Heinz mientras Naruto asentia, mientras Kurama se sonrojaba adentro de su paisaje mental.

 ** _"C-Cree que soy hermosa"_** _-_ pensaba mientras agarraba sus mejillas enrojecidas por el halago.

-Mi nombre es Heinz Takada- dijo mientras miraba a Naruto con una dulce sonrisa.

-Y-Y-Yo soy N-Naruto U-Uzumaki N-Namikaze Heinz-san- dijo con algo de miedo

-Buenos días Tou-chan- dijo una dulce voz mientras bostezaba.

-¡Buenas Tou-chan!- dijo otra dulce voz mas alegre.

-Ah Yumi-chan, Kaguya-chan veo que se levantaron ya- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Naruto volteo su vista donde su mundo se paralizo, porque veía a dos lindas niñas la cual una tenia unos bellos ojos aperlados y cabello tan blanco como su piel y la nieve misma, y otra tenia el cabello negro como la noche con dos orejas de zorro negras con una cola esponjosa negra con blanco al final de ella. Cuando las vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-"Son bonitas"-pensaba un poco sonrojado mientras las veía sentarse.

 _- **"U-U-Un Kitsune"-**_ pensó perpleja Kurama al ver a una kitsune delante de ella- **_"Y-Y-Y Ell_ a"-** pensaba con mas miedo aun.

-¡Itadakimasu!- dijeron las niñas mientras empezaban a comer salmon y la sopa con arroz.

-Tou-san- dijo la ojiperla llamando la atención de su padre- ¿Quién es el niño?

-Oh claro, no se conocen, Kaguya-chan, Yumi-chan, les presento a Naruto…su nuevo Onii-san- dijo dejando a los tres perplejos.

-¿¡ONII-SAN!?- Dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

-Si, su nuevo onii-san, verán Naruto sufrio….pesares en su vida como ustedes previo a que lo salvara ayer en la noche, asi que tomando una decisión rápida, decidi salvar al joven para que el tuviera una segunda oportunidad- dijo mientras el semblante de sus hijas cambiaba a uno de comprensión y asentían.- Naruto, el porque decidi adoptarte como mi hijo es simple, mereces una segunda oportunidad, lejos del odio y ostracismo que te marcaron por algo que Kurama no hizo hace 6 años atrás. Asi que, ahora mismo antes de que se despertaran, logre "convencer" al Hokage de adoptarte como mi hijo- Dijo mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa mientras sus hijas entendían a que se referia con "convencer"

-¿D-De verdad?- dijo el niño mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos cerúleos creyendo que esto podía ser una cruel jugarreta del destino.

-Claro que es de verdad….hijo- dijo Heinz mientras abrazaba de nuevo a Naruto el cual se oculto entre el pecho del hombre y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos Naruto dejo de llorar donde probo la comida que Heinz hizo…Y fue lo mas delicioso que haya comido, cosa que todos notaron con pena cuando comia como si no hubiera un mañana, eso solo hizo que tanto Kaguya como Yumi y Heinz se enfurecieran, haciendo que juraran hacer pagar a cada hombre y mujer que le hizo daño a Naruto por cada lagrima que derramo.

-Tou-san- pregunto Yumi- Teniendo en cuenta que viviremos aquí permanentemente, ¿Cómo nos mantendremos?

-Sencillo Yumi-chan, a pesar de que puedo crear dinero con mis Artes Oscuras, siendo sincero no lo hago solo para evitar la fatiga- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca tímidamente sacando una gota de sudor estilo anime en las nucas de todos, inclusive de los 2 **Chi Bunshins** que se ocultaban pensaron que era una excusa ridícula- Aunque creare un 5 % de fortuna que se quedara en la bóveda que hay en mi estudio de Fuinjutsu, pero económicamente hablando, hasta que ustedes lleguen a graduarse de la academia en 6 años, nos mantendremos tanto con el dinero que cree, junto a lo que saque de las misiones de mis **Chi** Bunshins harán, eso y porque quiero mantener nuestra fachada hasta que seamos intocables en la aldea.

-¿Y tu que haras Tou-san? Tomando en cuenta que tus clones de sangre harán las misiones- dijo Kaguya la cual esperaba una respuesta convincente ante la vagancia muy conocida de su padre.

-Sencillo, los entrenare- dijo para sorpresa de todos- Veran, ustedes son especiales de formas distintas, Yumi por ser una Kitsune, le enseñare todo lo que se sobre su gente y sus jutsus, al igual que espero que Kurama-chan la ayude una vez logre sacarla del Hakke no Fuin Shiki del estomago de Naruto. Kaguya por otra parte te enseñare todo en general de lo que se sobre tu Doujutsu, asi como te enseñare lo general al igual que a Yumi, y Naruto tendrá un entrenamiento mas exhaustivo donde lo hare trabajar tanto física, y mentalmente…..pero eso no evitara que ustedes dos niñas eviten ese exhaustivo entrenamiento. Asi que sin más, síganme al jardín sur.

Luego de salir de la cocina/comedor, se dirigieron al jardín sur que colinda con el complejo Nara, donde los 4 se sentaron en el césped.

-Bien niños, alguien me puede decir que es esto- pregunto Heinz mientras levantaba una hoja de papel blanca.

-¿Un papel, común y corriente?- pregunto Yumi, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza de su padre.

-¿Papel moneda?- pregunto Kaguya recibiendo un no por respuesta.

-¿Un cupon de ramen sin imprimir?- pregunto Naruto recibiendo un no por respuesta.

-Nop, esto niños es un papel de chakra, sirve para detectar que naturalezas elementales tenemos desde que nacemos- dijo mientras mostraba como se hacia.

Enfocando un poco de su chakra, Heinz mostro como la hoja se dividio a la mitad, mientras el lado derecho se quemo y arrugo, el izquierdo se desmorono y mojo.

-Como ven tengo las 5 naturalezas elementales- Dijo mientras miraban los niños asombrados- Si es **Fūton** se divide el papel, si es **Suiton** se moja, si es **Katon** se quema, si es **Doton** se ensucia y desmorona, y si es **Raiton** se arruga, y como ven tengo todas las naturalezas- Dijo mientras su papel se dividia a la mitad, la mitad derecha se quemaba y arrugaba mientras la izquierda se ensuciaba y mojaba.

-¡Sugoi!- dijeron los tres niños con estrellas con los ojos- ¡Eres muy fuerte!

-No diría fuerte, pero si- dijo mientras le daba un papel a Yumi- ahora Yumi-chan, enfoca un poco de tu chakra en el papel y vermos a que afinidad elemental estas conectada.

Y la pequeña Kitsune lo hizo, el papel se corto por la mitad, mientras se quemo el lado derecho y el izquierdo se mojo.

-Hmm, tienes **Fūton** como naturaleza primaria como yo, en los Kitsunes eso es muy raro tomando en cuenta que son mas afines al fuego, por otro lado tienes **Katon** como secundaria y **Suiton** como tercearia, muy sorprendente Yumi-chan- dijo mientras la Kitsune solo se sonrojaba. Ahora tu turno Kaguya-chan- dijo dándole a la ojiperla un papel por igual.

Enfocando el chakra de su cuerpo en las yemas de sus dedos anular e índice pudo ver como el papel se mojaba, seguido de que la parte baja del papel se quemaba y la parte media se arrugaba.

 **-Suiton** como afinidad principal, seguida del **Raiton** y **Katon** , impresionante Kaguya-chan- dijo recibiendo un "gracias" de la sonrojada peli-blanca. Ahora uno a ti Naruto.

Naruto recibiendo el papel con un poco de esfuerzo enfoco el chakra en sus dedos cosa que tardo un poco, cuando paso su papel se arrugo la parte de arriba, mientras la del medio se cortaba a la mitad y la de abajo se mojaba.  
 **  
-Raiton** cono afinidad principal, seguido de **Fūton y Suiton** ….Es impresionante, no habia visto en mucho tiempo a 3 niños con 3 afinidades elementales, eso en los libros de todo shinobi significa prodigios- dijo mientras miraba como sus niños le sonreían con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Sugoi!- dijeron los tres al unisono mientras el adulto solo se reia.

Conociendo la afinidad elemental de sus hijos, Heinz empezó a elaborar un régimen de entrenamiento para los niños durante los siguientes 6 años hasta que salgan de la academia.

07:00-9:00 Entrenamiento físico (100 sentadillas, 100 flexiones, 100 abdominales, y correr 1 kilometro alrededor del complejo, seguido de una hora de enduramiento de extremidades al golpear los arboles del complejo)  
09:00-9:20 Desayuno  
09:20-12:00 Entrenamiento de manejo de chakra (básicamente equilibrio de hojas de chakra en las yemas de sus dedos, escalar los arboles y sobre todo caminar sobre el agua en un lago pequeño que Heinz creo en el jardín sur del complejo)  
12:00-12:30 Almuerzo  
12:30-16:30 Entrenamiento con sellos de gravedad y supresores de chakra (básicamente tortu…..ejem digo entrenamiento de aumento de reservas de chakra y resistencia física)  
16:30-18:30 Entrenamiento del Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kunaijutsu y Senbonjutsu.  
18:30-19:00 Cena  
19:30-22:00 manejo de sus afinidades elementales y de taijutsu  
22:00-00:00 clases de Fuinjutsu y genjutsu  
00:00-07:00 Descanso  
Cabe recalcar que el entrenamiento aumentaba cada dos semanas aumentando los números del entrenamiento físico y de resistencia.

 **Ninpou: Jutsu de salto en el tiempo: 6 años después**

Durante los siguientes 6 años el complejo de los Takada tuvo varios sucesos que nombrar, uno de los primeros fue al final del primer año donde al fin Heinz cumplio su promesa de liberar a Kurama del sello de Naruto, aunque hubo inconvenientes, uno de ellos fue que no habia forma conocida en el **Fuinjutsu** de Konoha que pudiera liberar al Bijuu sin matar a Naruto, pero el siendo un maestro de **Fuinjutsu** máximo, junto a su **Rinnegan** , logro darle a Kurama un cuerpo bajo el **Fuinjutsu: Avatar y Adhesion del mundo puro** creado por el mismo, el cual logro mover al menos las reservas de chakra equivalentes a un Alto Jounin a su nuevo cuerpo mientras se regeneraban esa cantidad de chakra en el cuerpo de Naruto, mientras a su vez Kurama estuvo en cama por 1 semana puesto a que no estaba acostumbrada a las mecánicas de su nuevo cuerpo, el cual Heinz curiosamente apenado le explico como funcionaba TODO de su nuevo cuerpo, lo cual no evito varios momentos embarazosos entre el Pseudo Demonio y la Bijuu humanizada.

Entre las explicaciones de su nuevo cuerpo, Heinz aclaro que la Bijuu podía regresar a voluntad a su paisaje mental, mientras que debido al estatus de Naruto como su Jinchuuriki, sus almas están conectadas donde ella puede darle el poder que tenia (que era equivalente a solo 1 cola) Luego de su semana de estadia en cama empezó a aportar al entrenamiento de los niños, los cuales solo vieron como su tortu….em entrenamiento empeoraba mas, puesto que la Bijuu era tan estricta como el Pseudo Demonio.

Pero la Bijuu humanizada no se salvaba, debido a que como su chakra solo sirve como factor curativo a Naruto, ella debería entrar en el mismo "entrenamiento" que Heinz hacia a los niños para aumentar las reservas normales inexistentes de chakra de su nuevo cuerpo, mientras buscaba la forma de obtener un poco de Chakra **Yin y Yang** de los Jinchuuriki Uzumaki-Namikaze sin atraer la atención de sus padres, donde el primer mes estuvo con los huesos adoloridos por las rondas de entrenamiento físico y de resistencia de gravedad, mientras sufria por igual agotamiento de su nuevo chakra normal gracias a los supresores de chakra y los ejercicios de aumento de reservas de chakra…..en lo personal la Bijuu lamentaba haber deseado salir de su sello.

En el segundo suceso paso en su primer año en la academia, donde los niños se inscribieron oficialmente a la academia ninja donde por azares del destino les toco estar con cada heredero de los clanes mas prominentes de Konoha, desde los arrogantes Uchiha representados por Sasuke "King Emo" Uchiha, hasta los castrantes Uzumaki-Namikaze conformados por los irritantes Menma y Hikari, donde Naturalmente los Uzumaki-Namikaze tuvieron una rivalidad contra los Takada que no sabían de Naruto gracias a un sello de **Henge** que le hacia cambiar su apariencia física un poco.

Ellos tenían envidia de la ojiperla (que también tenia un **Henge** el cual en el año 4 de su entrenamiento se acoplo definitivamente en su cuerpo, que contaba conque sus ojos de color perla se volvieran un blanco grisáceo con pupila negra, mientras su piel casi blanca como la nieve se convirtió en una piel con un bronceado saludable) la cual era buena en el taijutsu (debido a que desbloqueo el **Byakugan** en su segundo año de entrenamiento mientras a su vez creo una variante sutil del **puño suave** ) y el **kunaijutsu** , mientras la Kitsune con el **Kitsune Genjutsu** se especializo en el **Genjutsu** haciéndose la mejor en toda la academia en este ámbito, mientras destacaba al igual que Kaguya en el Taijutsu, mientras el rubio ahora pelirojo claro gracias a su **Henge** , pudo ser bueno en las clases históricas y en las muestras de **Ninjutsu y Shurikenjutsu** que habían una vez al mes.

En el segundo año, ocurrio la masacre del clan Uchiha a manos de Itachi, el cual luego de informar al Yondaime Hokage del golpe de estado de su padre Fugaku, ordeno junto a Shisui a poner a un **Genjutsu** a su padre para detener sus planes, pero se fue al carajo su plan gracias a un viejo momificado que lo cambio todo, luego de informar Danzo ordeno la ejecución a sangre fría de cada hombre, mujer y niño del clan, el cual murieron todos. Aunque Itachi solo mato a los hombres y mujeres, un enmascarado se encargo de matar a los infantes y bebes por igual, de toda esta masacre solo sobrevivieron dos Uchihas: Itachi y su hermano….O eso ellos creían.

El tercer año del entrenamiento de los niños y la Bijuu no tuvo problemas o inconvenientes alguno, salvo las veces que ciertos ANBUs de un viejo momificado que quizo infiltrarse en su complejo, donde para desgracia del viejo decrepito sus ANBUs nunca volvieron de su misión. El entrenamiento de Naruto, Yumi y Kaguya habia ido tan bien que al menos estaban en el rango de Gennin elite a Chunnin medio. Naruto podía aguantar 7 veces su peso corporal gracias a los sellos de aumento de la gravedad, mientras que Kaguya y Yumi podían aguantar 6 veces su propio peso, podían correr por casi 2 dias ininterrumpido antes de cansarse, su entrenamiento en **Ken, Kunai, Shuriken y Senbonjutsu** habia mejorado especializándose Naruto en el **Kenjutsu** , mientras Kaguya en el **Senbonjutsu** y Yumi en el **Kunai y Shurikenjutsu**.

El **Genjutsu** de Yumi era el mas avanzado gracias a las lecciones de Heinz y Kurama los cuales vieron orgullosos como ella tenia el nivel de **Genjutsu** de un Jounin bajo, mientras el **Genjutsu** de Naruto y Kaguya era el mas decente por decir menos al nivel de genin elite.

Su **Ninjutsu y Fuinjutsu** mejoro en mas medida, gracias a los conocimientos de la Bijuu y la experiencia de sellado del Pseudo Demonio lograron llegar en sus respectivas afinidades elementales a sorpresivamente Chunnin alto.

El entrenamiento de Kurama por otro lado, fue tan mortal y agotador que a base de sangre, sudor, lagrimas y trabajo duro llego a poseer tres colas de Chakra de Bijuu en chakra normal gracias al entrenamiento estricto y brutal de Heinz, mientras a su vez la obligaba a especializarse al menos en el **Kenjutsu** que a regañadientes ella acepto….aunque en secreto ella le gustaba usar una katana.

Su resistencia era de al menos podía soportar su peso 30 veces, mientras podía correr sin interrupción por 2 semanas seguidas, mientras sus reservas de Chakra son el equivalente a tres colas de Bijuu (exactamente en chakra humano a un Kami no Shinobi.)

Cuando el Pseudo demonio instruyo a la Bijuu en **Ninjutsu** , ella se sorprendio de saber que aparte de su **Katon** como naturaleza primaria tuvo el **Fūton, Doton y Suiton** (Los últimos dos desarrollados gracias a Heinz) lo cual la hizo tan mortífera como Heinz…al 1% de su poder total. Ademas durante este año Heinz con conocimientos de biología avanzados, sumado a su poder de demonio, "modifico" (obviamente aprobado por los 4) los cuerpos de Kurama, y sus hijos, las razones hasta ahora el no las revela.

El cuarto año de entrenamiento paso sin problemas, donde Kaguya como Yumi gracias a sus conocimientos de **Fuinjutsu** , pudieron crear el **Fuinjutsu: Henge definitivo** , el cual añadia el **Henge** al cuerpo del usuario hasta el dia de su muerte, cosa que sorprendio y enorgullecio a Heinz y Kurama de la habilidad del **Fuinjutsu** de los tres puesto que Naruto siendo que esto estaba en su sangre llego al nivel 4-5 hasta este año, mientras Kaguya y Yumi estaban en el 3-4 (porque en su tiempo con Kami y Hoku, le tomo 40 años llegar a ese nivel antes de descubrir la maravilla de los clones). Este **Henge** solo se desaparecia si Yumi entraba en su ahora denominado "Modo Kitsune", mientras que el de Kaguya solo alteraba sus ojos a la hora de activar su **Byakugan**.

El quinto año su entrenamiento aumento de nivel cuando Heinz escucho sobre el robo del pergamino del Shodaime Hokage a manos de Mizuki un Chunin maestro en la academia, el cual lo mato y lo copio antes de quemar su cuerpo sin que supieran todos de que el copio todo el pergamino el cual lo oculto en su dimensión del bolsillo.

Aprovechando el rollo le enseño tanto a la Bijuu humanizada como a sus hijos el conocimiento del Jutsu **clones de sombras** , el cual gracias a su Hack (según Heinz) tenían memoria tanto física (la cual solo se uso para aprender los sellos de mano y estilos de combate CAC) como memoria fotografica la cual ayudo en gran medida a los genins que gracias a esto pudieron lograr llegar mas rápido en sus habilidades a Chunnin Alto-Elite.

En este año también la fama de Heinz "El angel de la Muerte" Takada recorrio cada nación elemental donde sus 700 misiones (300 rango D, 150 rango C, 100 Rango B, 100 rango A y 50 rango S) dieron de que hablar entre las filas Jounin y Anbu de Konoha las cuales se enteraron de su historial perfecto mas su clasificación de ninja rango S buscado en Iwa, Kumo, Ame y Hoshigakure por igual, donde mas de una vez el Yondaime le propuso ser Anbu y un cierto viejo decrepito le propuso trabajar para su "fundación" cosa que negó ambas propuestas de trabajo diciendo que con ser Jounin estaba mas que satisfecho. Su fama por asi decirlo atrajo la atención de la "elite" de Konoha, conformada por Hatake Kakashi ninja de rango A (antes S en su época ANBU) Kushina Uzumaki ninja rango S, Asuma Sarutobi ninja rango A, Kurenai Yuhi ninja rango A, Maito Gai ninja de rango S (solo por su Taijutsu), Mitarashi Anko Tokubetsu Jounin de rango A, y Yuago Uzuki Taicho de las fuerzas ANBU de rango A, donde mas congeniaba curiosamente con Gai (a pesar de su ideología de las "Llamas de la juventud") era un tipo agradable, con Yugao puesto que le fascinaba tanto como a el el arte del Kenjutsu y con Anko la cual ayudo con su "problema" de cierta serpiente.

Este año por igual fue cuando oficialmente los Takada fueron un clan shinobi reconocido (con todo y su asiento en el lado shinobi), donde en una reunión que duro casi 12 horas tuvo que escuchar el porque NO de porque su familia no debe ser un clan gracias al codicioso consejo civil que no lo veía útil a el y a sus hijos ya que no poseen Kekke Genkai, aunque luego los callo diciendo que el poseía el **Hikariton, Kinton** y un nuevo KG desconocido el **Chiton** (Elementos Metal, Luz y Sangre) Esto al oírlo solo causo que los civiles chillaran por esos KG mientras Danzo maquinaba otro de sus muchos planes fallidos para poder manipular al shinobi o raptar a uno de sus bastardos pensando que tenían ese KG, cuando se calmaron Mebuki Haruno la "Banshee" o "Mono Aullador en pena" dijo que por ley debería estar metido en la LRC (Ley de Restauracion del clan) donde ya pensaban en darle un par de putas del barrio rojo para que proceara a niños con su KG o convencer a los suyos de meterse a la infame ley.

Ante esto Heinz solto una oscura y sonora carcajada, diciendo que si tocaban a sus hijos o jodian con esa ley los mataria lenta y dolorosamente, diciendo todo esto mientras su IA hacia temblar hasta al Yondaime Minato Namikaze.

Luego de la reunión el dejo los datos de los 6 miembros de su clan: El como patriarca, Kurama que fungía como la matriarca del clan (la cual dudaba de hacer esto, pero gracias una charla convincente acepto a regañadientes), Naruto, Kaguya, Yumi, y una mujer de pelo azul oscuro (casi negro) llamada Itami que rescato de una misión en Iwagakure.

El logo de su clan en memoria a su vida pasada como militar en la SGM utilizo un símbolo icónico de su división alemana como recordatorio de lo que es ahora **(para que sepan busquen en Google: Frundsberg SS logo)**

Por ultimo tenemos este año el cual el entrenamiento de los niños terminaba mientras el de Kurama seguía su curso y de la nueva miembro del clan Itami iba por su segundo año de entrenamiento, donde los niños y sus habilidades en total catalogarían a Kaguya como una Chunnin elite a Jounin bajo, a Yumi como una Jounin bajo a medio y a Naruto a Jounin medio a bordeando el Jounin alto. Kurama por otro lado estaba con chakra normal con la cantidad equivalente a las colas del Yonbi, mientras su resistencia se triplico, por otra parte la nueva integrante a pesar de que fue antes una Jounin, su nivel según el Pseudo demonio fue de una chunin-bajo en sus libros, por lo que su entrenamiento apenas comenzaba.

Ahora los tres Takada menores habían madurado tanto física como mental y emocionalmente.

Naruto ahora vestia un pantalón ANBU gris oscuro el cual tenia su portakunai en la pierna derecha, con sandalias shinobi negras, vestido con una camiseta mangas largas negra con guantes a juego que cubrían totalmente sus manos, ahora media 1.55, tenia ya poca grasa de bebe debido a su entrenamiento que digo tortura, tenia la musculatura de un nadador olímpico (osea que estaba en buena forma), su pelo sin el henge rojo palido habia empezado a ponerse de color rojo, el cual era mas puntiagudo como su "padre" Minato el cual tuvo dos mechones como su "padre" en los costados de su cara, signo inequívoco de que sus genes Uzumaki empezaban a actuar.

Kaguya vestia una camiseta de malla pegada a su cuerpo, y encima de esta habia una camisa con mangas 2/4 de color azul oscuro, con pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta encima de las rodillas donde atado a vendas, tenia su portakunai en su pierna izquierda, con sandalias shinobis negras. Kaguya media ahora 1.50, su figura era de las mas envidiadas de las kunoichis de este año (en especial de la tabla # 1 del anime) teniendo unos pechos copa BB que bordeaban los C, con su figura de reloj de arena, con caderas levemente mas anchas que las de su hermana Yumi, a su vez con sus piernas suaves, torneadas y sexys que solo mejoraban al entrar en esos pantalones que llegaban apenas a las rodillas abrazando su espectacular trasero.

Yumi por otro lado media 1.49 siendo la mas baja de los hermanos, vestia un kimono de batalla rojo con blanco que llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, el cual estaba acompañado en ves de sandalias shinobis, unos vendajes especiales que creo su padre que sin importar que los manchara, seguirían tan blancos como la nieve recién caída, estos llegaban hasta el inicio de las pantorrillas, debajo de su kimono de batalla tenia un pantalón que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos donde su portashuriken estaba en su pierna derecha, su kimono estaba atado con un obi negro el cual solo levantaba mas sus pechos copa BB que bordeaban por igual que los de su hermana los C. en la parte superior de su kimono llevaba una camisa de malla que abrazaba su figura por igual. Ella también es la envidia de toda kunoichi y deseo de todos los shinobis de la academia inclusive Emo-suke, el cual desde el primer año trato de hacer ver que los Uchiha eran "superiores" ante los demás, cosa que solo logro ser ignorado monumentalmente por la ojiperla, asi como por la kitsune.

Ahora todos habían terminado sus pruebas de genin donde Kaguya se lucio en el torneo de Taijutsu del cual salio vencedora, seguida de Yumi al perder limpiamente contra ella en la final, Yumi por otro lado se destaco en la prueba de kunai y shuriken obteniendo un puntaje de 10/10 siendo el mejor puntaje, después del 9/10 de shuriken y 9/10 de kunai de Naruto y Kaguya. Naruto por otra parte se lucio en la prueba escrita y de los 3 jutsus básicos donde hizo un jutsu de sustucion con su padre el cual estaba en la reunión de Jounins para escoger equipos, seguido de un Henge perfecto de Hashirama Senju el Shodaime Hokage y Shodaime Kami no Shinobi (Primer Dios de los Shinobis) su henge era tan perfecto que hasta sus gestos y modismos acoplo a la perfeccion, por ultimo hizo su jutsu de clones de sombras, sacando mas de 50 clones los cuales casi abarrotaron todo el salón. No hace falta decir que los tres Takada ganaron su diadema con esfuerzo y merito propio, las cuales Naruto la tenia en la frente, Yumi en su cuello y Kaguya en el cuello por igual.

 **Al dia Siguiente:**

Eran ya las 8:30 cuando todos los genins graduados aparecieron en su ahora viejo salón de clases, todos tenían algo en común…..promesas. Esta era la mejor generación desde la de Itachi Uchiha, el porque es simple todos los miembros de clanes se graduaron sin problema alguno, Los mejores fueron obviamente Naruto como el novato del año, seguido de su "nemesis" Emo-suke Uchiha, seguido de Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki; por otro lado Kaguya se hizo con el puesto de novata del año el cual fue seguida de su hermana Yumi, que a su vez fue seguida por Hikari Namikaze-Uzumaki. Pero el puesto de shinobi/kunoichi del año se lo llevo Yumi al tener el mejor historial de notas desde Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake y Minato Namikaze siendo considerada un prodigio.

Cuando las notas fueron publicadas el rey de los emos y el ninja # 1 en ser irritante trataron de arremeter contra Naruto diciendo que hizo "trampa" cosa que Iruka Umino negó rotundamente, demostrando que Naruto hizo todo limpiamente siendo de los mejores estudiantes que alguna vez tuvo, por su parte la "Banshee Jr." Sakura Haruno chillo a tal punto que los vidrios de toda la academia shinobi se agrietaron haciendo que se gastaran alrededor del millón de ryos para el pago por reemplazar las ventanas de toda la academia, chillo debido a que según ella "Sasuke-kun" debía de tener el puesto de novato y ninja del año en vez de Naruto-baka e Yumi-Meinu (Naruto idiota e Yumi perra) y como si Kami escuchara las plegarias de sus estudiantes y de Iruka que se tapaban los oídos por el chirrido de la "Banshee Jr." Kaguya le dio un tremendo golpe cerrando su tenketsu del habla donde todos por igual agradecieron a la peli-blanca (cabe mencionar que vulgarmente dije golpe a la laringe).

Cuando los hermanos llegaron a su complejo fueron recibidos por Kurama por un gran abrazo entre sus pechos copa D los cuales no afecto a Yumi y Kaguya que gustosas aceptaron el abrazo, pero Naruto tuvo que hacer gala monumental que una erección no salga ante la vista que tenia de su Kaa-san…su Kaa-san.

Naruto junto a Yumi y Kaguya empezaron a ver a la Bijuu humanizada como una figura maternal desde que se metio en el entrenamiento con ellos, ella a pesar de su apariencia juguetona, bromista y floja, por dentro tenia la personalidad de una madre protectora que creo desde que Naruto fue apaleado por primera vez a los 3 años, esto hizo que su "instinto materno" hizo gala cuando Kaguya en una practica de **Taijutsu** con su **Byakugan** recién activado, por error golpeo con mucha fuerza el tocon de madera, logrando que se fracturase la mano haciendo que la ojiperla soltase un grito desgarrador seguido de un llanto que inútilmente podía contener; Kurama vio su herida y se horrorizo, la cual curo gracias al conocimiento que ya sabia del **Ninjutsu medico** que habia aprendido al inicio de su "entrenamiento".

Desde ese momento ella paso a ser la Kaa-san de todos ellos, la cual veía con otra luz lo que le faltaba en su vida era en realidad una familia propia, que a pesar de que no la creo con sus propios genes…..los consideraba como hijos de sangre, y ella esperaba que en esa familia se uniera uno de sus zorritos hechos por ella y por su amado en secreto, que hasta ahora no se le declara por temor al rechazo…poco sabia que EL sentía lo mismo por ella. Por otra parte, cierta pelirroja en un complejo al este del suyo, sintió una presión en el pecho sintiendo que perdió algo que nunca mas podrá recuperar, pero se recompuso mientras veía el entrenamiento de su hija menor Kagome.

Ejem volviendo al tema, cuando llegaron no vieron por algun lado a su Oto-san, solamente vieron a sus clones de sangre que estaban estáticos en todas las bardas del complejo al igual que los que habían en la enfermería y el dojo sub-terraneo.

Luego de 3 horas a la hora del almuerzo Heinz llego felicitando a los niños por ser genins, pero les recordó que solo eso haría que su entrenamiento aumentara, pero debido a que tendrían de seguro misiones que hacer dentro de dos días acomodaría los horarios para que la vida de sus niños tanto dentro como fuera del complejo no se afectara.

Ahora los hijos de Heinz estaban esperando al igual que todos el anuncio de quienes serán sus Jounin-sensei los cuales estaban de seguro pensando que a partir de ahora tendrían misiones de rescatar a princesas de bandidos o derrotar a shinobis rango S con poderes sacados de quien sabe donde.

-Muy bien clase- dijo Iruka Umino- Quiero felicitar a los graduados de este año, ya que ustedes gracias a su trabajo duro, determinación y sobre todo fe en si mismos, lograron alcanzar sus metas de llegar a ser shinobis y kunoichis por igual- dijo Iruka dando una sonrisa mientras recibia una ronda de aplausos.

-Pero con ser shinobis y kunoichis llegan las responsabilidades- dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una mirada llena de seriedad- Fuera de las puertas de la aldea hay un sinfín de peligros, bandidos, ladrones, asesinos en serie, ninjas de rang que no dudarían en matarlos si los ven, pero sobre todo para todos en especial, los mas peligrosos serian los ninjas violadores…..no importa si eres hijo de un kage o hijo del mismo Kami no Shinobi, ellos harán hasta lo imposible con tal de robar tu inocencia- dijo seriamente dejando en un ambiente tenso el Chunnin- Ademas ante los ojos de las aldeas shinobis son adultos, por lo que ya no serán protegidos o juzgados por el consejo civil, sino que serán juzgados por el consejo shinobi. A su vez también estan legado a los "5 derechos del shinobi" los cuales son: Derecho a matar, Derecho a beber, Derecho a apostar, Derecho a fumar y Derecho a Fornicar- dijo ganando un sonrojo de todas las chicas por igual en la última parte.

-Asi que sin mas, me siento orgulloso de todos ustedes por igual, y fue un placer y honor ser su maestro este año- dijo mientras el aire tenso se iba dejando uno de paz- Ahora empezare a nombrar a los equipos…

 **3 minutos después**

-Equipo 7 conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno- dijo Iruka antes de ser interrumpido por Sakura diciendo alguna estupidez sobre el amor verdadero o cosas asi- Ejem, Menma Namikaze y Hikari Uzumaki, sus Jounins a cargo serán Kakashi Hatake y Kushina Uzumaki.

-Hn, nada mal para un Uchiha elite como yo- dijo Sasuke mostrando su ya afamada arrogancia Uchiha.

-¡Genial!- dijeron Menma y Hikari a la vez

-No solo Kaa-chan estará con nosotros, sino también Kakashi-nii- dijo Hikari con emoción.

Menma vestia un chándal negro con azul oscuro abierto mostrando una camiseta negra, vestia unos pantalones Anbu negros con sandalias shinobis negras. Media 1.50 y su cabello amarillo con puntas negras contrastaba con sus ojos azul cerúleo y sus tres bigotes en las mejillas.

Hikari por otro lado viste un quimono corto que le llega hasta debajo de la cintura de color violeta claro con rayas en los bordes negras, acompañado de un obi negro que subia la altura de sus pechos copa BB casi C, acompañada de unos pantalones negros que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas con sandalias shinobis negras. Curiosamente según sus padres era una copia idéntica de su madre en juventud (contando que tiene el cabello y ojos de su madre, los rasgos faciales y los bigotes que confirman su estatus de Jinchuuriki)

(Sasuke y Sakura visten como en el anime)

-Equipo 8 estara conformado por Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, Jounin a cargo Kurenai Yuhi; Equipo 9 sigue aun en circulación desde hace 1 año; Equipo 10 esta conformado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi, su sensei al mando es Asuma Sarutobi- dijo Mientras escuchaba como la Yamanaka se quejaba de que le toco con el vago y Choji (aunque ella no tiene nada en contra de Choji) por otro lado Shikamaru dijo "Rubias problemáticas" y Choji solo siguió comiendo su bolsa de papas con sabor a barbacoa y miel.

-El equipo 11 esta conformado por Naruto Takada, Kaguya Takada y Yumi Takada- dijo recibiendo miradas de sorpresa de los tres ninjas por igual- su Jounin a cargo será…..Heinz Takada.

-T-Tou-san será nuestro sensei- dijo Kaguya incrédula.

-S-Si- dijo Yumi sintiendo algo parecido a la emoción previa a la batalla.

-Esto es…. ¡Genial!- dijo Naruto mientras sus hermanas vitoreaban por igual.

-Bueno ya que presente a todos los equipos, me despido y espero que les vaya bien en sus futuras misiones- dijo Iruka mientras se despedia de sus ex alumnos.

 **Media hora más tarde.**

Los únicos equipos que quedaban en el salón casi vacio eran los equipos 7 y 11, donde habia una rara tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo oxidado y sin filo. Los "gemelos" Namikaze-Uzumaki al igual que el Uchiha veía de ves en cuando con cierto aire de rivalidad a los Takada que estaban entretenidos con un juego de Poquer el cual Yumi ganaba por un margen amplio.

-Lloren mis niños full- dijo mientras mostrab Q.

-¡Maldicion!- dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba sus cartas rebelando dos pares de 3, 5 y un solitario J.

-¡Maldicion Yumi!- dijo Kaguya mientras mostraba su trio de A con un 6 y un 7- Es la decima vez que nos ganas.

-No es mi culpa que sea buena jugando- dijo mientras recogia los 30.000 ryo que estaban en el medio de la mesa como bote de esta mano.- Ahora la apuesta es de 15 mil ryo como minima- dijo mientras todos ignoraban el hecho de que Menma, Hikari, Sasuke y Sakura los miraban, también ignorando el hecho de que Kushina Uzumaki habia llegado antes del arrebato de Naruto y Kaguya.

-Ejem- dijo atrayendo la atención de todos- No creen niños que son jóvenes para apostar en juegos de azar- dijo Kushina mientras inquisitivamente miraba a cada uno como si los hubiera atrapado infragantis haciendo algo malo.

-Al llevar la diadema de una aldea ninja sin importar tu edad ya eres adulto: Lo suficientemente adultos para matar, lo suficientemente adultos para beber, lo suficientemente adultos para follar, lo suficientemente adultos para fumar y lo suficientemente adultos para apostar- dijo una nueva voz que los tres apostadores reconocieron como la de su padre.

-¡Tou-san!- dijeron los tres animadamente.

Heinz no habia cambiado mucho, solamente su apariencia cambio al usar un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo que según el "perdió" su ojo en una misión de rango S, utilizaba el chaleco Jounin estándar junto a su ropa estándar, en el brazo derecho a la altura del bíceps llevaba un brazalete negro con el logo de su clan en color blanco, (Naruto lo lleva en el brazo izquierdo, Kaguya en el brazo derecho y Yumi en su brazo derecho por igual) el cual actuaba como manga cosida en su Haori negro con llamas blancas y rojas-Hmmm…..mi primera impresión de ustedes mis niños es- dijo dramáticamente- que no me decepcionaran. Si por mí fuera nos iríamos al campo # 33, pero como somos shinobis que no abandonan a sus camaradas, evitaremos que Kushina-san junto a sus genins no se mueran de aburrimiento. ¿Qué dicen?

Los genins miraron fugazmente incomodos ante la presencia de la familia del "Relampago Amarillo" y la "Muerte Roja", ellos los odiaban por lo que le hiceron a su "Onii-chan" pero si como shinobis debían aprender a como trabajar con gente que odias, debían que hacerlo a regañadientes.

-¡Hai Heinz-sensei!- dijeron mientras volvían a lo suyo que era apostar en su juego de poquer.

-Y bien Kushina-san- dijo Heinz el cual cerro la puerta mientras caminaba por los pasillos con la Jounin Uzumaki- que piensas de tu equipo hasta ahora.

-Bueno, conozco a Sasuke desde que Miko-chan lo trajo cuando Menma y Hikari tenían 4 años, asi que se que puede trabajar en equipo siempre y cuando deje su actitud Uchiha- dijo Kushina recibiendo un asentimiento del alemán- Hikari y Menma tienen el mismo problema…son arrogantes, yo y Mina-kun les enseñamos a no sobrestimar sus habilidades, ni ser arrogantes, pero al parecer de una o otra forma lograron serlo de todos modos. Por otro lado no conozco a la chica Haruno, pero de ser como su madre…- dijo mientras se estremecia sacando una risa del alemán.

-Lo se, esa mujer casi me ha roto los tímpanos cada vez que chilla como un mono. Aun no entiendo si es un KG donde alteran su voz para aturdir a sus enemigos.

 **(Ahora que te lo preguntas, porque Heinz tiene una relación "amistosa" con Kushina te lo dire…..es profesionalmente, el la respeta como Kunoichi no como persona fuera del mundo shinobi, fuera de este la odia totalmente, solo trabaja con ella por profesionalismo o por ordenes del Yondaime.)**

-Ahora que lo pienso….. ¿Por qué escogiste a tus hijos en vez que alguien mas los entrene?- pregunto curiosa la Uzumaki.

Heinz solo se puso a pensar mientras recordaba el porque los escogio.

 **Ninpou: Flaschback no Jutsu: el dia de ayer.**

Luego de que Naruto lo regresara a la sala donde alrededor de 30 Jounins estaban escogiendo a sus posibles candidatos para sus equipos, no pudo evitar pensar en como su decisión afectaría a sus niños, aunque el creía que seria de buena manera.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo el Yondaime Minato Namikaze- Como hoy sabran es el dia en que se gradúan los genins de 5 clases distintas- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los Jounins- Ahora quiero que den sus posibles candidatos para hacerlos oficiales.

-Hokage-sama- hablo Asuma Sarutobi- Yo deseo tener a la nueva generación INO-SHIKA-CHO, siguiendo la tradición que mi tio-abuelo Sasuke Sarutobi hizo como Jounin-sensei de las cabezas de los clanes Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi.

-Esta bien Asuma-san- dijo anotando a sus candidatos en un papel.

-Yo Kurenai Yuhi deseo a Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga y Shino Aburame en mi equipo para crear un equipo ambientado a ser un equipo de rastreo.

-Esta bien Yuhi-san.

-Yo Kushina Uzumaki junto a Kakashi Hatake deseamos tener a Menma Namikaze, Hikari Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno en nuestro equipo ¡ _Dattebane!_ \- dijo Kushina con su tic verbal, sacando una gota de sudor a todos.

-Yo Heinz Takada escojo a Kaguya Takada, Yumi Takada y Naruto Takada para estar bajo mi mando y protección- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Takada-san se que tu eres un shinobi de mucha experiencia- dijo Minato seriamente- pero ¿No cree que estar junto a sus hijos es favoritismo?

 ****-Haber, haber- dijo Heinz algo molesto con la suposición ironica- Dices Hokage-sama que lo mio es favoritismo….y el equipo de tu esposa, tu alumno y tus niños junto al hijo de la mejor amiga de tu esposa que es entonces- dijo mientras mentalmente sonreía satisfecho mientras veía como Minato se quedaba sin argumentos- Eso pensé, escojo a mis niños porque de toda la academia son los mas equilibrados.

-A que te refieres Heinz- pregunto Kakashi entrecerrando su único ojo visible- Acaso crees que tus hijos son mejores que los de Minato-sensei y Kushina-san.

-No pongas palabras que no estaban en mi boca Hatake- dijo Heinz mientras lo miraba oscuramente- A diferencia tuya y de Kushina, yo se el porque de mi elección. Naruto seria la fuerza bruta del equipo, con sus habilidades de **Kenjutsu** que le inculque desde que tenia 6 años puede llevar una pelea decente contra Minufe de Tetsu no Kuni por 30 minutos, eso y sumando que su capacidad analítica es de consideración. Escojo a mi hija Yumi porque es una sensor nata, lo obtuvo de su madre en paz descanse y de Kami goze, junto a sus habilidades de **Genjutsu** ella podrá respaldar con protección y podrá advertir de presencias enemigas a 500 metros, y a Kaguya la escogi porque ella tiene lo que ningún otro equipo posee…..Habilidades de **Ninjutsu medico**. "Eso y su **Byakugan** y su variante del **puño suave** que puede matar en menos de diez golpes"- dijo mientras pensaba lo ultimo

-Takada-san dio buenos puntos lógicos- dijo Shikaku Nara comandante en jefe de los Jounins- Por mas problemático que sea su elección, sus palabras dan mucha información certera. Eh ido de vez en cuando al complejo Takada y vi en primera fila las habilidades de esos niños…..y ellos de todos los equipos genins de este año, son los mas aptos para salir al mundo fuera de las puertas de Konoha tanto a nivel de habilidades, como físico y psicologico- dijo sorprendiendo a todos los demás.

-Nara-sama, como puedes decir eso- dijo Kurenai consternada- Acaso los hijos de Hokage-sama y Kushina-sensei no son aptos igual- pregunto esperando la respuesta del jounin pero recibió otra respuesta.

-Son aptos- dijo Heinz sorprendiendo a todos- pero sus personalidades y conflictos emocionales chocan con la dinámica de su equipo. Menma y Hikari por más que tengan la habildad de poder controlar el Chakra del Kyuubi, ellos no pueden controlar las emociones fuertes a la hora de una batalla, lo que causara en una transformación frenética de los pseudo bijuus. Sasuke por otro lado tiene el complejo de "vengador" pensando que puede matar a su hermano, solo eso hara que tome incluso el poder de Enma Daio a cambio de su alma, y eso lo llevara a su eventual muerte, sumado a su arrogancia Uchiha mas que se cree el príncipe de konoha causaran que en las misiones se vayan al carajo por su arrogancia y fanfarroneria y la chica Haruno…..no tengo que decir nada mas que lleven tampones para los oídos.

Las palabras calaron hondo en cada jounin de la sala, lo que Shikaku decía tenia razón, y mas con la diatriba de Heinz, Minato no teniendo mas opción acepto la solicitud de Heinz, mientras veía como en un **Shunshin** de fuego desaparecia.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Las razones fueron claras Kushina-san- dijo Heinz entrando de nuevo al salón de clases- Y ellas hablaran por si solas… ¡Equipo 11, mas vale que estén en el campo # 33 en menos de lo que canta un gallo o juro que los hare hacer 1.000 flexiones, 1.000 sentadillas y los hare trotar por toda la aldea caminando de manos!- dijo mientras desaparecia en un **Shunshin** de Fuego

Los tres genins palidecieron y para sorpresa del equipo 7 vieron como se fueron en un **shunshin** de Viento, Agua y Rayos. Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegaron al campo # 33 que era un campo similar al 7 solo que este no tenia una piedra conmemorativa y el lago era mas grande rodeado de robles y sauces.

Cuando llegaron los tres genins, Heinz ya estaba sentado en posición de loto (meditación) mientras la sombra de un árbol de sauce lo cubria del calor de verano, una vez los genins se sentaron Heinz hablo.

-Ahora que nos hayamos en el mismo lugar, quiero que me digan sus gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos y sueños a futuro- dijo Heinz mientras daba el ejemplo- Mi nombre es Heinz Takada, tengo 30 años, pero en realidad tengo 630 años y soy un ser mitad demonio/humano con poder ilimitado y soy inmortal. Mis gustos son comer soba, los atardeceres, y pasar el tiempo con mis niños y Kurama-chan-dijo lo ultimo con un leve sonrojo el cual no se les escapo a sus hijos- Odio a los padres negligentes, a los violadores y sobre todo a aquellos imbéciles que se creen el mejor del mundo. Mis pasatiempos son entrenar, el **Fuinjutsu** y las **artes oscuras**. Mi sueño bueno ya lo cumpli al tener una familia propia, aunque tengo otro y ese es mas personal….."Siempre y cuando ella sienta lo mismo que yo"- dijo mientras terminaba su presentación- ahora tu Megami Usagi- dijo mientras veía como Kaguya se sonrojaba por el apodo.

-M-Me llamo Kaguya Takada, tengo 12 años, soy de la raza Ootsutsuki hasta donde yo se, e iba a morir a manos de los que se suponían eran mis padres- dijo con odio profundo- pero fui salvada por Tou-san el cual me dio la vida que siempre quise. Me gusta el Katsudon, las aguas termales y sobre todo dar caminatas por prados tranquilos, además de pasar el tiempo con mi familia. Odio a los padres que piensan que sus hijos son armas sin emociones, a los violadores y pervertidos. Mis pasatiempos son el entrenar mis afinidades mentales, descansar y sobre todo avanzar en el **Fuinjutsu**. Mi más grande sueño hasta ahora es el ser un ninja reconocida como Tou-san, y tener una familia propia.

-Bien, ahora tu Kitsune-hime-dijo ahora haciendo sonrojar a Yumi.

-M-Me llamo Yumi Takada, de 12 años, ultimo Kitsune del clan Kurohami del valle Yonkai, rescatada por Tou-chan cuando unos Hannyou del valle de los demonios me querían violar y sacrificar para traer a su dios a la vida- dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma recordando su pasado-Me gusta pasar tiempo con mi Kaa-san, Tou-san y con mis hermanos. Odio a los Hannyou, a los padres abusadores y a los traidores. Mi pasatiempo es entrenar con mi **Kitsune Genjutsu** y fusionar mis afinidades elementales con las afinidades Kitsune. Mi sueño es ser una gran ANBU como Mikoto Uchiha y tal vez algun dia dirigir las fuerzas ANBU de toda Konoha.

-Genial, ahora tu amante del ramen- dijo ahora sonrojando a Naruto.

-Soy Naruto Takada, 12 años, salvado por Tou-san cuando trataba de acabar con mi vida, mis gustos son pasarla con mi Tou-san, mi Kaa-san y con mis hermanas, el ramen y la jardineria. Odio a los padres que creen en personas que no conocen en vez de a su propia sangre, odio a los violadores y sobretodo a los arrogantes. Mis pasatiempos son el practicar **Kenjutsu** con mi "Lamento de Lucifer" y practicar **Fuin, Shuriken, Kunai y Ninjutsu**. Mi sueño antes era ser Hokage…..pero ahora mi sueño, no, mi meta en la vida es ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mi gente preciosa-dijo Naruto con convicción.

-Bien, ya que nos presentamos, no hace falta que demos una prueba para medir sus habilidades, asi que empezaremos a pedir misiones de rango D desde hoy mismo.

-¡HAI HEINZ-SENSEI!- Dijeron los tres genins con determinación.

-"Este es un primer paso para estos niños que se con certeza que harán grandes cosas en el futuro"-pensó Heinz mientras iba con sus niños a la torre Hokage listos para el trabajo castrante conocido como misiones de rango D. 

**Fin del capitulo II**

 **Fuaa he ahi el capitulo 2, lamento la demora, he estado en parciales finales de mi universidad, ha sido una mierda, proyecto tras proyecto y examenes que harian llorar a cualquier persona...En fin, espero subir el siguiente capitulo entre el miércoles/viernes de la semana entrante...¡HASTA LUEGO! :D**


	3. III: ¿Diez son multitud?

**Capitulo III: ¿10 Son multitud?**

 **Aclaraciones: Hola gente de Fan Fiction el dia de hoy previo al capitulo III** **daré** **un par de contextos de la historia que tal vez se hayan preguntado:**

 **1: Kaguya no era la "Diosa conejo", ni era la matriarca de los Ootsutsuki del canon oficial, en su realidad ella era un "arma" que fue la única que comio del Shinju, sus padres al saber esto la trataron de usar como incubadora viviente para procear mas Ootsutsuki con poderes del Shinju, pero les fallo cuando cierta "Deidad" con poderes demoniacos masacro a todos los Ootsutsuki de ese universo salvando a Kaguya la cual se quedo con el.**

 **2: Yumi por otro lado es de una realidad donde los Hannyou estaban en guerra con los Kitsunes, los guardianes de su mundo al mando de Kami, los cuales fueron casi extintos con excepción de Yumi la cual iba a traer a Yami-sama de su muerte bajo un infame ritual Hannyou, pero cierta "Deidad" (de nuevo) apareció y los mato a todos, (de Naruto no hay nada que hablar porque ya se sabe).**

 **3: Naruto será Op pero no al nivel de su padre que en términos simple es "ROTO" De Power Ups.**

 **4: Naruto tendrá 4 chicas de su pequeño Harem, a lo mucho creo que 8 o 10 en total.**

 **5: por otro lado su Pseudo Demoniaco padre puede que tenga dos o tres en su haber, o a lo mucho 5.**

 **Asi que sin más empecemos pues :)**

 **2 meses más tarde: Torre Hokage.**

Ya habían pasado dos meses ya, desde que Heinz tomo el mando del ahora llamado Equipo "Takada" por obvias razones, el cual empezó desde ese mismo dia de su presentación el inicio de sus misiones de rango D; hasta ahora el Equipo Takada habia hecho 30 misiones rango D con éxito en tan solo 3 dias mientras luego al entrar el 4to dia del mes anterior se metieron en su primera misión de rango C la cual fue una misión de proteger a una actriz conocida a nivel mundial…..Yukie Fujikaze.

Lo que no sabían el equipo Takada (aunque Heinz ya lo sabia) era que estaban escoltando a Koyuki Kazahana legitima soberana de Yuki no Kuni o país de las nieves devuelta a su hogar para poder tomar el poder legitimo que le pertenecia. Cuando Koyuki supo esto, se negó y trato en más de una ocasión escapar del rodaje de su nueva película.

En una de esas escapadas fue raptada por la elite shinobi de su tio Doto Kazahana "legitimo" soberano el cual tenia armaduras de Chkara que absorbían el **Genjutsu** y el **Ninjutsu** , pero nada podían hacer estas armaduras "avanzadas" ante el **Kitsune Genjutsu** de Yumi el cual mato a la shinobi de elite de la guardia de Doto, la variante del **puño suave** de Kaguya que ella llamo **"** **Golpe de la Luna Menguante"** que con tres golpes mato a Rouga Nadare shinobi de rango A buscado en Kusagakure y Hoshigakure, y el **Kenjutsu** de la espada de Naruto que fue forjada por su padre con chakra de Kurama y parte de su escencia demoniaca que el apodo "Lamento de Lucifer" la cual rebano de un solo tajo al ultimo de los guardias de elite de Doto, el cual nada pudo hacer ante Heinz el cual solo lo mato rompiéndole el cuello.

Luego de un par de días Koyuki se hizo oficialmente Daimyo legitima de Yuki no Kuni la cual era renombrada ahora Haru no Kuni gracias al regalo de su padre le dio antes de morir que estaba sellado en forma de el collar que siempre usaba.

Durante ese tiempo fuera (alrededor de 3 semanas) Kurama habia tomado el examen de evaluacuion shinobi el cual paso con "honores" gracias a la ayuda (transformada en un **Genjutsu sumado a Artes Oscuras de un Chi Bunshin** ) a la forma de Minato Namikaze el cual gustoso aprobó a la bella Bijuu Humanizada haciandola de rango Chunnin.

Luego de su llegada, celebraron su primera misión de rango C que se convirtió en una de rango S que tuvo que ver con el golpe de estado a una nación oprimida, el cual Minato pago la misión como 2x1 mientras anotaba en los registros del equipo Takada sus primeras misiones de rango C y S.

Ahora Heinz el cual volvia de su cuarta misión de rango C en dos meses, junto a una Kurama que se encontró de camino en su octava misión de rango C que hizo luego de lidiar con las castrantes de rango D (que hizo 300 en dos semanas para que no la anduvieran chingando después) estaba parado delante del hombre que "respetaba" profesionalmente pero lo odiaba a mas no poder personalmente porque le recordaba en cierta forma a su padre…Minato Namikaze.

La Bijuu odiaba a Minato por lo que le hizo a Naruto creyendo que era ella que poseyó su cuerpo (o eso creía el) mientras a Kushina la odiaba puesto que su Tia-abuela Mito Uzumaki la enveneno para hacerle creer que los Bijuus son armas sin emociones que solo viven para matar y satisfacerse con el dolor de los humanos, lo cual solo causo que la Jinchuuriki en un sello modificado por Mito robara indiscriminadamente el chakra de Kurama, mientras este a su vez era un sello que le permitia a la Bijuu sentir lo mismo que la Jinchuuriki, solo que el dolor era 10 veces multiplicado haciendo que una cortada de una hoja de papel equivalga a una cortada con un machete bien afilado, cosa que no le gusto puesto que habia algunas veces las cuales el dolor era otro nivel, un ejemplo de ello fue cuando Kushina tuvo su primera vez con Minato, lo cual indirectamente para la Bijuu fue una violación, debido a que nunca físicamente la toco, pero el dolor si estuvo ahi…en lo personal la Bijuu se sentía sucia por esa sensación, puesto que después no pudo dejar de llorar porque tuvo que sufrir lo mismo por el resto de esa noche.

Pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando apareció ese enmascarado el cual obligo a minato a hacer el **Shiki Fujin y el Hakke no Fuin Shiki** para robar su poder y dejarla en un estado más débil del que ya estaba y condenaron a Naruto al ostracismo y odio que todos conocemos.

-Equipo Takada regresa exitoso de su cuarta misión de rango C Hokage-sama- dijo Heinz el cual estaba parado derecho mientras sus genins estaban un poco atrás mirándolo impasiblemente.

-Kurama Takada reportando igual el éxito de su octava misión de rango C Hokage-sama- dijo Kurama mientras hacia gala monumental de no matar con sus propias garras a Minato por lo que le hizo a ella y Naruto.

-De acuerdo Heinz-san, Kurama-san, pueden dejar los reportes aquí, mientras el dinero de las misiones respectivas será puesto en sus respectivas cuentas bancarias. Ahora en asuntos mas serios, Kakashi Hatake y Kushina Uzumaki senseis del Equipo 7 pidieron refuerzos- dijo Minato entrando en su modo "Hokage".

-¿Por qué nos dice esto Hokage-sama?- pregunto "ingorante" Heinz ya sabiendo el porque.

-El porque les digo esto es porque el equipo 7 necesita una copia de seguridad en su misión de rango C que sufrio ciertos…infortunios- dijo Minato mientras veía que la mirada de los dos Lideres del clan Takada se inmutaban.

-Y deduzco que somos el único equipo en toda Konoha de 200.000 Shinobis y Kunoichis listos para ir a esa misión- dijo Kurama mientras ya sabía a donde iba Minato.

-No son los únicos, pero ustedes son los más calificados para esta misión, puesto que la misión de rango C se transformo en una de rango B.

-No hayo sentido que pidan una ex capitana ANBU de rango S y un ex capitán ANBU de rango A pidan la copia de respaldo en forma de una Chunnin recién asendida y de un Jounin-sensei con sus genins- dijo Heinz tratando de no ir a esa misión.

-Lo lamento, pero ustedes 5 desgraciadamente son los mas calificados para esta misión, y además es una orden directa de su Hokage- dijo Minato duramente tratando de "asustar" a los 5 cosa que no paso- pueden irse en una hora.

-Hai Hokage-sama- dijeron los 5 a la vez mientras iban al complejo a prepararse a esa misión que de seguro les dara mas de un dolor de cabeza a todos.

 **Dos días mas tarde: Nami no Kuni: a 5 kilometros de la casa de Tazuna**

Los Takada habían tardado al menos 10 minutos en sellar lo necesario para su misión: ropa para dos semanas, comida para 1 mes, agua para 1 mes, cientos de shurikens, kunais, kunais con sellos explosivos fabricados por Heinz, decenas de metros de cables ninja, fuuma shurikens, senbons y sobre todo una gran cantidad de píldoras de soldado que Heinz creo gracias a la ayuda de ciertas pastillas de un universo paralelo donde cierto personaje Negro con traje de oficinista esta como loco buscándolas, además de varios kits de primeros auxilios. Luego de dejar la casa protegida por los 40 clones de sangre mas uno que se encargaría de vigilar el progreso de Itami Takada la ultima miembro del clan.

Ahora el equipo Takada junto a su "Kaa-san" estaban a 5 kilometros de Nami no Kuni, mientras iban de camino Heinz gracias a la omnisciencia que adquirio como uno de los beneficios de la escencia de Lucifer, les explico la situación precaria que Nami no Kuni pasaba por la tiranía del magnate Gato el cual apreso a toda la nación con un bloqueo estilo Cuba de la guerra fría, con su ejercito de matones personal.

-Bien equipo se que tenemos como misión principal respaldar al equipo 7…..pero eso no significa que debemos respaldarlos en TODO- dijo Heinz mientras explicaba su plan- Asi que lo que haremos es seguir entrenando e intervenir solo si la situación lo requiere, por lo que nuestra principal misión al menos para nosotros es matar a Gato y liberar a Nami no Kuni de su tiranía.

-Hai- dijeron los 4.

-La segunda misión sobre todo es NO matar al equipo 7, se que son una banda de imbéciles y en lo personal yo también quiero matarlos, pero hagamos el esfuerzo- dijo Heinz mientras ya empezaban a ver la casa de Tazuna.

-Apuesto 20.000 ryo a que Kaa-san le da una patada en los bajos a Kakashi en menos de dos días por tratar de insinuársele- dijo Kaguya entre susurros.

-Apuesto 20.000 igual a que será en uno, más un sonoro golpe a Kushina en su cara- dijo Yumi.

-Apuesto 20.000 por igual, solo que en la cena Emo-Suke-teme dira alguna estupidez de la elite de Konoha y Kaa-san lo mandara directo a la pared- dijo Naruto.

-Hecho- dijeron los tres mientras ignorantes Kurama y Heinz hacían otra apuesta.

-Apuesto 1 mes de Yakisoba a que no aguantas 1 dia sin darle una patada en las bolas a Kakashi por insinuársete por enésima vez- dijo Heinz mientras Kurama resoplaba.

-Eso veremos, yo apuesto 1 mes de Soba a que tu no aguantas un dia sin decirle al señor "Palo en el culo" Uchiha que deje su arrogancia para otro rato.

-Hecho-dijeron ambos mientras Heinz tocaba la puerta.

Al hacerlo una mujer de 29 años con una falda azul oscuro, sueter rosado sin mangas y cabello azul oscuro les habre la puerta.

-¿Q-Que desean?- pregunto cautelosamente la mujer.

-Lamentamos la intromisión señorita, pero nosotros somos el equipo de respaldo del equipo 7- dijo Heinz de nuevo.

-Oh si claro, pasen por favor- dijo la señorita- Por si lo preguntan ellos están afuera entrenando en el bosque cerca al jardín.

-Gracias señorita-

-Tsunami- dijo haciendo una reverencia, cosa que Heinz y Kurama hicieron por igual.

-Naruto, Kaguya, Yumi; quédense aquí y ayuden a Tsunami-san en lo que necesite- dijo Heinz recibiendo un asentimiento de sus hijos.

Saliendo por la puerta trasera, Kurama y Heinz empezaron caminando a paso lento, ya que no querían ver a los 6 que estaban a un par de metros haciendo su alboroto.

-¡MENMA-BAKA POR ULTIMA VEZ NO ESTORBES EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE SASUKE-KUN!- Dijo una voz chillona que se asemejaba a la de un mono aullador en pena **(nueva especie encontrada en Konoha con tres únicos ejemplares…Para su desgracia claro)**

-Maldicion- dijo Kurama tapándose sus oídos- A pesar que tengo el **Henge Definitivo** , no puedo evitar que me duelan- dijo gimiendo por lo bajo por la torutra de la banshee de mata rosa.

-Igual aquí, solo que como Pseudo demonio uno de mis muchos "DOTES" es una audición mas fuerte que la de los Inuzuka…..en lo personal para mi es mucho peor- dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos por igual.

Llegando al claro pudieron ver que el equipo 7 (O equipo Palo en el Culo impuesto por Kurama, Heinz y Anko) estaban "entrenando" con la típica escalada de arboles que Sasuke y Sakura hacían mientras eran "vigilados" por Kakashi el cual tenia una muleta y estaba tomando mas atención a su pornografía barata que a sus genins, mientras que mas lejos estaba Menma y Hikari con su madre luchando en un combate de **Taijutsu** el cual Kushina estaba ganando con creces.

-Si pudiera describirlos en una sola palabra…..seria Patetico- dijo Kurama altamente mientras todos escuchaban y detenían su entrenamiento.

-Hn, lo que faltaba la puta Kaa-san de los pordioseros Takada y su inútil Tou-san vinieron al rescate- dijo Menma, logrando solo recibir un golpe en toda la cabeza por su madre- ¡AUCH! ¡KAA-SAN!

-Nada de Kaa-san jovencito- dijo Kushina- cuando me pongo el chaleco Jounin es Kushina-sensei, y no tolerare que insultes a compañeros shinobis y kunoichis de la hoja….entendiste- dijo con una sonrisa y una dulce e enfermiza voz que decían "Responde mal y te mato cabron".

-S-Si Kushina-sensei- dijo Menma asustado.

-Ay Kushina- dijo Heinz mientras se le acercaba- si no fuera tu hijo juro que le rompería las costillas con mis manos desnudas por insultar a Kurama-chan, pero lo dejare pasar, ya que no me afectan los insultos de tu hijo- dijo Heinz aunque mentalmente- _"_ _¡HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE, AGRADECE QUE TU MADRE Y EL CICLOPE PERVERTIDO ESTAN AQUÍ, PORQUE JURO QUE NO SALDRAS IMPUNE POR INSULTAR A MI KURAMA-CHAN!"_

Ignorante de la situación, olvido Heinz que su pensamiento lo decía por el vigente enlace mental del sello alterado de Naruto, haciendo sonrojar a Kurama que escucho como la defendia (aunque sea mentalmente, cosa que entendia)

 _-"S-Su Kurama-chan"-_ pensó sonrojada mientras ella también por error lo dijo por el mismo enlace, cosa que escucho Heinz y volteo su cabeza a otro lado sonrojándose.

-Y bien Kurama-chan-dijo el ciclope pervertido comúnmente conocido como Kakashi- Perdona lo que mi genin hizo, el no entiende a veces a respetar a sus superiores. Que tal si te lo compenso con ir a una cena luego de la misión.

-Hmm- Kurama se puso en modo pensativo- Eso seria una gran idea- dijo Kurama para alegría de Kakashi el cual ya estaba planeando hacer algo de lo que se lamentaría- Si solo fuera una cena sin que tu vayas- dijo Kurama mientras ignoraba que Kakashi le hablaba y Heinz solo miraba la escena algo divertido.

-"Algun dia seras mia Kurama, no importa si tengo que matar a Heinz"- dijo Kakashi pensando que podría hacer algo como eso.

 _-"Si conozco la mente de Kakashi, y desgraciadamente la conozco…Estoy por seguro que esta pensando en obtenerte de una o otra forma, inclusive si es "matándome"-_ pesno Hienz en el enlace mientras Kurama se reia por el mismo.

 _-"Lo se, nunca saldría con el, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. El es todo lo que no busco en alguien" "Y además es tan creible la posibilidad de que te mate, como la de Naruto odiando el ramen"-_ dijo la Bijuu humanizada sacando una carcajada mental del Pseudo Demonio

-¡Oi Ciclope!- dijo Heinz mientras sacaba inconscientemente una risita de la matriarca Uzumaki- Si vuelves a tratar de invitar a salir a la matriarca de mi clan y la que es la madre de mis niños, porque de pasar eso no habrá Kage que me impida quemar tu colección de Icha Icha junto a ti- dijo oscuramente recibiendo un asentimiento frenético del ciclope.

Ignorando ya los sucesos actuales, Heinz vio la pelea de **Taijutsu** entre la Uzumaki y sus niños.  
Kushina usaba un estilo que se asemejaba demasiado al Karate tradicional (aunque eso no le sorprendio a Heinz tomando en cuenta que es un universo basado en la cultura oriental del suyo) Mientras que sus hijos usaban las katas de los sapos y las babosas respectivamente.

Luego de 30 minutos mas de pelea unos Menma y Hikari estaba ya exhaustos en la orilla del lago mientras Kushina se sentaba.

-¿Y bien Heinz-san?- pregunto al aire mientras Heinz veía analíticamente a los dos Uzumaki-Namikaze- ¿Cómo estuvieron mis niños?

-Diria que bien- dijo Heinz mientras los niños sonreían- Si los dos fueran babosa y sapo respectivamente- dijo mientras se levantaba- La kata de los sapos esta dirigida a los sapos y a los que entrenan el Senjutsu en modo Gamma Sennin, mientras pasa lo mismo con las babosas, por ello en solo diez movimientos detecte mas de 50 puntos flojos y aperturas que un maestro de **Taijutsu** como Maito Gai o la Grulla Roja Tao Pai PaI podrían detectar a la perfeccion- dijo dejando estupefacto a los 3 Uzumaki.

-Sugeriria también que en el entrenamiento de control de chakra los obligases a usar supresores de chakra- dijo mientras Kushina lo veía como si otra cabeza le saliera- ¿En serio? ¿Siendo una Uzumaki y no sabes el secreto del porque los niños Uzumaki podían tener las reservas de un Kage bajo solo a sus 10 años? En serio eso da a entender que tu tiempo en Konoha hizo olvidar tus raíces Kushina-san-dijo Heinz mientras dejaba a una Kushina con mejillas pintadas de un tinte rosado volteando a otro lado por la vergüenza.

-¡Como te atreves a insultar a Kushina-sama!- dijo el ciclope pervertido mientras cargaba con un kunai atacando a traicion a la espalda de Heinz, el cual solo se evaporo en un charco de sangre- **Chi Bunshin** \- dijo Kakashi antes de sentir una navaja por la cual Heinz era infame.

-Kakashi, si sabes lo que te conviene, es imprudente atacar a un shinobi camarada de la hoja, yo solo estaba dando un punto de vista, no insulte a Kushina-san ni nada por el estilo, solo dije que no debería olvidar de donde venia, asi como yo no olvido utilizar la misma navaja que mi abuelo uso como ANBU en sus servicios en la Segunda y Tercera Gran Guerras shinobis sirviendo a su nación….Y si fuera tu JAMAS volveria a atacar a un shinobi que controla el **Chiton** , sabiendo que tu cuerpo tiene 5 litros de sangre en tu organismo por lo que- y dando énfasis en su punto Heinz con medio sello de tigre hizo que Kakashi sacara un kunai y se lo apuntara a su propia Yugular- Porque nada me impediría usar el **Hijutsu: Chiton: Manipulacion sanguínea** \- dijo mientras liberaba el medio sello de tigre el cual hizo que Kakashi se alejara de el un poco asustado.

Heinz ignorando la mirada que los 3 Uzumaki perplejamente le mandaban, decidio irse con Kurama de vuelta con sus niños para montar un campamento a las afueras de la casa de Tazuna.

-No crees que te exediste- dijo Kurama divertida- Digo no es que no disfrute de ver a un pervertido casi cargarse encima.

-No me excedo, solo di un punto de vista….Aunque el tiempo de Kushina en Konoha si le hizo olvidar sus raíces, y mas con la bruja que te encarcelo- dijo Heinz mientras miraba a Kurama- Juro que si ella revive de alguna forma la enviare al infierno por sus actos.

-Aww, que tierno de tu parte- dijo Kurama con una risita dulce mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Tardo al menos 10 segundos de darse cuenta lo que hizo antes de sonrojarse al nivel de una manzana bien roja. Heinz no se le quedaba atrás puesto que estaba en el mismo nivel de sonrojamiento.

-A-A-Acaso hice-

-S-Si lo hiciste- dijo Heinz tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos.

-Q-Que esto no s-s-salga de aquí- dijo Kurama sonrojada aun.

-D-De acuerdo- dijo Heinz mientras ambos desviaban la mirada sonrojados aun.

 **Más tarde en la casa de Tazuna.**

Ya era de noche cuando la familia de Tazuna preparo la cena, a pesar de lo poco que tenían eran muy gentiles y compartieron su comida con los shinobis, los cuales (el equipo 11 obviamente) previnieron esta situación y ayudaron a cocinar lo que tenían en sus sellos para que la comida sea de mayor cantidad para que ninguno tenga hambre.

Ahora los equipos 11 y 7 estaban comiendo con la familia de Tazuna, el cual se sentía mas seguro con ambos equipos shinobis en su casa.

-Asi que Kushina, Kakashi- dijo Heinz rompiendo el silencio- Conque se enfrentaron al demonio de Kirigakure Momochi Zabuza.

-Si, si lo hicimos- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa- Fue un poco dura la pelea porque estaban Gozu y Meizu los hermanos demonio.

-Y deduzco que ustedes los mataron a ellos dos- dijo Heinz, mientras recibia una negación de la Uzumaki.- ¿Fue el ciclope pervertido?- negó con una risita.

-Porque me dices ciclope pervertido- dijo Kakashi mientras la respuesta estaba a la vista de todos los presentes al leer su infame libro naranja.

-Eso es simple, porque no hay un solo momento en el que no estes con ese libro naranja. Ejem volviendo al tema principal, ¿Quién mato a los hermanos demonio?

-¡FUIMOS NOSOTROS!- Dijeron animadamente Menma y Hikari a la vez- ¡Ellos no fueron nada para nuestras habilidades!- dijeron arrogantemente.

-En serio- dijo Heinz recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos- ¿Kushina, les enseñaron lo que se debe hacer a la hora de la muerte de un ninja renegado?- pregunto expectante.

-Em…bueno….si- Dijo Kushina nerviosamente al mirar a Heinz.

-Estas mintiendo….su mirada de ellos no refleja la de un shinobi que ha experimentado su primera muerte- dijo Heinz mientras kakashi lo miraba con su único ojo visible entrecerrado.

-Que quieres decir, acaso no se ven lo suficientemente traumados- dijo Kakashi algo molesto.

-No digo eso….Por lo general los que tienen su primera muerte en manos, no comen, su mirada esta perdida y de vez en cuando lloran por arrebatar una vida. Si van a mentir al menos háganlo bien.

-¿Cómo que mentir?- grito Kushina un poco alto- ¿Acaso no crees que ellos los mataron?

-Lo creería por una razón….la sangre, aunque hayan usado senbons para matarlos, habría al menos un rastro de sangre….cosa que no hay en la ropa de ellos o en su aroma.- dijo Heinz dejando estupefactos a los del equipo 7- Lo se por mi **Chiton** , el cual me ayuda a detectar la sangre de personas incluso si están en la ropa de otros….la cual detecta que la sangre de dos individuos están en la ropa de Kakashi, y la otra en la de Kushina-san.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, y Tazuna junto a su hija no hablaron al respecto, entendiendo que era cosa de shinobis por lo que mejor era escuchar en vez de entrometerse en un tema que no es de su conocimiento.

-Si quieres proteger a tus niños hazlo en casa Kushina, porque esto es el mundo real, tal vez seas madre y velas por el bienestar de tus hijos….Pero esto es el mundo real, algun dia tendrán que matar, y tendrán que dar el paso trascendental de niños a adultos al quitar una vida, no existe el shinobi que no haya matado a nadie en su vida…Tu deberías saberlo bien, sino no tendrías el apodo "Muerte Roja" o tu esposo "El Relampago Amarillo", asi como yo no seria apodado el "Angel de la Muerte".

-Tus niños….. ¿Han matado a alguien ya?- pregunto Kushina con la cabeza agachada con un toque de vergüenza en su voz.

-Lo hicieron ya…En Yuki no Kuni- dijo Heinz impactando a la matriarca Uzumaki- Mataron cada uno a los shinobi elite de Doto Kazahana.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Kakashi entrecerrando sus ojos- Como es posible que ellos mataran a Rouga Nadare.

-Pues lo es, su recompensa fue a parar a la cuenta de Kaguya-chan- dijo el pseudo demonio, señalando a su hija la cual estaba sonrojándose por la atencion

-"Hmm, ella es muy fuerte si mato a una elite de una nación…Tal vez sea fuerte para crear a mas elite Uchiha como yo"- pensó lascivamente Sasuke al ver en "otra" luz a Kaguya.

Curiosamente Heinz y Kurama vieron como Sasuke miraba lascivamente a su niña y no se hizo esperar mientras Heinz a una velocidad inigaulable empujo a Sasuke a una pared mientras lo agarraba del cuello.

-Escuchame Uchiha por que te lo dire una sola jodida vez- dijo mientras su mirada cambiaba a un gesto homicida- si vuelves a ver a una de mis hijas como si fuera un trozo de carne ¡NO HABRA FUERZA COMBINADA EN ESTE PLANETA QUE ME IMPIDA MATARTE!- Dijo mientras Sasuke se empezaba a sofocar por el agarra de Heinz.

Kushina, Kakashi y los demás estaban petrificados por la acción repentina de Heinz, Kurama no se movio porque bueno, ella quería hacerle lo mismo, sus hijos se mostraron indiferentes, sabiendo que iba a pasar esto.

-¡Heinz-san suelte a mi genin ahora!- dijo Kushina estando al lado de el con su katana lista en mano.

Heinz escucho la voz de la Uzumaki y solto a Sasuke el cual cayo pesadamente tratando de respirar y recuperar aire para sus pulmones.

-¡Porque hiciste eso!- dijo Kakashi con un Kunai en mano preparándose para lo peor.

-Lo hice….porque debe a aprender que si mira a una kunoichi lascivamente solo porque la ve como una próxima incubadora para su extinto clan, no habrá consejo civil que lo salve de lo que le haga en el futuro. Tal vez sea el ultimo de los Uchiha, pero eso no me impide aleccionarlo como se debe.- dijo Heinz el cual se sentaba de nuevo a la mesa- Lamento Tazuna-san, y Tsunami-san por mi comportamiento previo- dijo Heinz agachando la cabeza en modo de disculpa.

-N-No descuide, no hay problema- dijo Tazuna respondiendo por su hija- "Lo que le hizo seria NADA comparado si hubiera visto a mi hija asi si fuera menor de edad"

La cena siguió sin altercados solo que Sasuke ya no se animaba a mirar a Kaguya o a Yumi, al igual que Kakashi no se animaba a mirar a Kurama con temor a que reaccionara asi Heinz con el, la cual por el enlace hablaba con Heinz para calmarlo.  
 _  
-"No tienes que dejar que el Uchiha te haga perder los estribos"-_ dijo Kurama por su enlace.

 _-"Lo se, solo que no tolero que vean a una de mis niñas como si fuera un jodido trofeo" "Son kunoichis aptas, lo se, pero aun sigo siendo su padre, y por otro lado como Jounin sensei debo velar por el bienestar de mis estudiantes por igual"_

 _-"Lo se, eso me agrada de ti Heinz-kun"-_ dijo Kurama ignorando al igual que Heinz el honorifico que le dio- _"_ _Ah por cierto…..Gane"-_ dijo con una sonrisa visible en su rostro.

Heinz tardo diez segundos antes de suspirar derrotado tanto en el enlace mental como fuera de este.

 _-"Bien tu ganas, cuando lleguemos podras cobrar tu mes de Yakisoba cualquier dia de la semana."_

 _-"Gracias"_

 **Al dia siguiente**

El Equipo Takada se levanto a las 6 AM mientras hacían sus entrenamientos, Kurama entrenaba el **Kitsune Genjutsu** con Yumi la cual con la enseñanza de Kurama y Heinz su **Genjutsu** era de nivel Kage Bajo, mientras dos **Chi Bunshins** entrenaban a Kaguya y Naruto en las katas del **Jyuuken** (Puño suave) y al manejo de la espada respectivamente, mientras Heinz recorria la zona cazando a los matones de Gato para evitar que futuros problemas pasen mientras están en Nami no Kuni.

Pasaron unas 3 horas hasta que Heinz volvió y vio a Kakashi ir al bosque con Menma, Hikari, Sasuke y Sakura para seguir entrenando, por lo que a través de su enlace mental con Kurama le advirtió la llegada del equipo 7 mientras el iba a cuidar a Tazuna con Kushina.

Tardo un par de minutos a llegar al puente de Tazuna el cual estaba en un 85 % completado, para Heinz es una proeza muy considerable tomando en cuenta que lo hace a plena luz del dia y sobre todo en las narices de Gato, lo que mostraba que Tazuna tenia agallas y que haría lo que sea por liberar a su nación de las manos del magnate.

Kushina estaba a unos 20 metros de Tazuna el cual con 15 trabajadores estaba llevando bolsas de cemento para la construcción, por lo que haciendo el sello del **Kage Bunshin** creo 20 clones para ayudar a Tazuna.

 **Mientras tanto en el bosque**

Pasaron dos horas desde que Heinz advirtió la llegada del equipo "Palo en el culo" a Kurama la cual estaba haciendo gala de no degollar a Kakashi con sus insinuaciones, a Menma con que le enseñe por ser el hijo del Hokage, a Sasuke por ser un "Uchiha de elite" y a la banshee por no enseñarle a "Sasuke-kun" sus jutsu para ser fuerte. Al menos para su consuelo Hikari sabia su puesto como genin y no sacaba provecho con ser la hija del Hokage.

-"Kami dame paciencia para no matarlos"- pensó Kurama mientras veía seriamente como combatían Kaguya y Yumi

Kaguya con su variante del **Jyuuken** llamado **"** **Golpe de la Luna Menguante"** era por asi decirlo tan mortífera como Gai pero le faltaba la experiencia y sobretodo pulir su arsenal por lo que sus movimientos a veces eran flojos pero lo compensaba con entusiasmo y arduo trabajo; Yumi por otro lado aprendio la kata de los Kitsunes gracias a Kurama conocida como " **Golpe Evasivo** " que era una combinación según los conocimientos de Heinz de la Cappoeira, Muai Thay y Judo, donde usabas los 9 puntos mortales del Muai Thay para inmovilizar, herir o matar a tu oponente con la sutileza de la Cappoeira y la doctrina del Judo, cabe mencionar que esta lleva años de dominar por lo que a Yumi le falta un largo camino, aunque para el nivel que esta puede hacerle frente a Gai por 30 minutos cosa que es una consideración.

-Alto- dijo Kurama mientras Kaguya y Yumi soltaban sus posturas y se tumbaban en el suelo del bosque mientras bebían agua para recuperar fuerzas- Kaguya tus movimientos a la hora de golpear los tenketsus de las clavículas y antebrazos son muy lentos, por lo que hace falta velocidad, por otra parte lo compensas al cerrar con gran velocidad los tenketsus del torax y estomago; Yumi por otra parte necesitas refinar tus puntos de las rodillas y pies que son tus áreas menos fuertes en tu kata, pero lo compensas con tu habilidad a la hora de bloquear los ataques con tus manos y codos. Mi veredicto es que pulan mas sus habilidades…descansen 20 y continuamos luego- dijo Kurama mientras les sonreía.

-Hai kaa-san- dijeron ambas exhaustas luego del combate de casi 1 hora con sus katas.

-Veo que esas katas si son extrañas pero mortíferas Kurama-chan- dijo Kakashi saliendo furtivamente de quien sabe donde ( **cof cof Pervertido acosador cof cof** )- Me pregunto de donde les enseñaron.

-La kata de Kaguya la creo ella misma basándose en varios estilos, los cuales fueron refinados por Heinz-kun- dijo Kurama mientras seguía de espaldas- Mientras la de Yumi le enseñe una que yo estaba creando, por lo que me facilito que ella me ayudara a complementar movidas que no podía pensar…..Y hablando de movidas, ¿Dónde esta mi musuko?- pregunto Kurama mientras volteaba a Kakashi.

-Oh tu hijo, esta con los clones de Heinz- dijo Kakashi ocultando levemente su disgusto por el hombre- además esta con mis lindos genins…¿No quieres practicar?- pregunto mientras revelaba su ojo **sharingan** con 3 tomoes

-Pues ya que- dijo Kurama mientras solo suspiraba.

Mientras Kurama iba a barrer el piso con Kakashi en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, los clones de Heinz estaban analizando el entrenamiento de Menma en donde estaba enfrentándolo con un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo; mientras Sasuke, Hikari, Sakura veian mientras el otro clon seguía practicando con la katana con Naruto.

Menma era uno de los mas agiles de la academia, no al nivel de Kaguya, Yumi o Naruto, pero su agilidad era de consideración, pero para alguien que entreno por 400 años con dos deidades hasta casi morir una infinidad de veces, era como ver a un bebe gatear.

Menma estaba lanzando golpe tras golpe a la forma de Heinz el cual con manos en los bolsillos solo esquivaba ladeando su cuerpo para disgusto y enojo de Menma.

-Tus movimientos deben ser mas fluidos- dijo Heinz el cual esquivaba una patada giratoria como si nada ladeando su cuerpo- estas siendo muy estatico, siendo estatico jamas lograras darme un solo rasguño.

-Tch- solo dijo molesto Menma mientras arremetia con otra patada giratoria sin éxito alguno.

Asi que cansándose de la evasión de Heinz, Menma hizo un barrido a las piernas de Heinz el cual solo salto y dio una patada giratoria al cuerpo de Menma el cual solo salio volando a un árbol impactando su espalda con este mientras caia pesadamente.

-Termino el combate- dijo Heinz- Tu kata a pesar de ser de las mas efectivas no la dominas ni a la quinta parte de la misma, por lo que tu camino es largo joven genin- dijo Heinz mientras ahora miraba a sus expectadores- ahora tu emo, al frente y lucha- dijo para molestia de Sasuke y una risita de Hikari.

-¡NO SE ATREVA A INSULTAR A MI SASUKE-KUN!- Grito la banshee haciendo que una parvada de aves saliera volando despavoridas.

-"Y yo que pensé que sus padres eran peor….que equivocado estaba"-penso Heinz mientras se frotaba los oídos por el ear rape.

Sasuke paso a su posición poniéndose en su postura del puño receptor, aunque sin su **Doujutsu** , prácticamente era nada su kata de combate por lo que solo daría golpes sin poder receptar ninguno de vuelta.

Sasuke se avalanzo con gran velocidad a Heinz el cual seguía con los bolsillos en las manos, inicio con una secuencia de golpes rapidos al torax del Jounin el cual solo ladeaba cada golpe dirigido a su cuerpo para enojo del Uchiha.

Sasuke siguió su combate con una serie de patadas giratorias las cuales fueron esquivadas con éxito con solamente ladearse o agacharse, por lo que la ira del Uchiha al no atinar ni un golpe le estaba empezando a dar aberturas en su kata.

-En serio- dijo Heinz divertido- Y yo que pensé que los Uchihas eran elites, pero al parecer solo un Uchiha es la elite…..y no esta aquí- dijo haciendo enfasis a quien se referia.

-¡TE MATARE, SOY UNA ELITE UCHIHA!-Grito a todo pulmón Sasuke el cual arremetio frenéticamente y descordinadamente a Heinz el cual seguía evadiendo con facilidad.

Heinz cansado de esto decidio solo dar un golpe potenciado con chakra para finiquitar esto, por lo que su puño derecho brillando con una aura de color azul claro se incrusto profundamente en el estomago de Sasuke dejándolo inconsciente.

-Tch- dijo mirando a Hikari y Sakura- Ahora ustedes, deduciendo que tienen mas neuronas que estos dos, quiero que tu pelo de chicle practiques mas la escalada de arboles.

-S-Si s-sensei- dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba del tétrico Jounin.

-Y ahora tu- dijo señalando a Hikari- quiero que me muestres tu mejor arsenal, y recuerda ven con intención de matar…..

Ahora nos vamos con Kurama la cual estaba sentada sobre un Kakashi con varios chichones en su cabeza (algunos chichones tenían chichones en los chichones) mientras sus ojos estaban de color blanco total, su cabeza solo soltaba una estela de humo, mientras Kurama seguía viendo a sus niñas practicar sus katas de **Taijutsu** hasta finalizada la tarde.

 **Unas horas después**

Ya habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde que Tazuna, Kushina y Heinz habían llegado, Heinz dejo mientras trabajando a sus clones sin descansar para reducir el trabajo que tenían los habitantes de Nami para felicidad de Tazuna el cual estaba agradecido porque podrían concluir el puente a un tiempo mas rápido.

Ahora los equipos 7 y 11 junto a Kurama estaban conversando luego de cenar, hasta que Tsunami vio la cabeza con gorro de pescador familiar entrando en la cocina.

-Oh Inari- dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa calida- me preocupaste, donde estabas- dijo levemente preocupada.

-Estaba en el muelle kaa-san-dijo Inari sin emoción alguna mientras miraba a los Jounin- Deberian marcharse, nadie puede con Gato.

-¡Inari!- dijo su madre molesta- No digas esas cosas, ellos nos están protegiendo para poder terminar el puente sin problemas.

-Nadie puede contra Gato- dijo Inari ignorando a su madre- Ni siquiera ustedes, el tiene un gran ejercito, nadie puede contra el. Mas vale que se larguen a su villa y vivan felices ignorando el problema de los demás como siempre fue en sus felices vidas- dijo con una voz fría y sin emociones.

- _"_ _Lo hago yo o lo haces tu"-_ pregunto Heinz por su enlace a Kurama.

 _-"Deja que uno de los niños se encargue, sabes que no me gusta lidiar con gente depresiva"._

 _-"Ja Ja Ja, entendí tu indirecta Kurama-chan"-_ dijo Heinz.

 _-"Etto…lo siento"-_ dijo Kurama recordando que se le salio el tema.

 _-"Descuida…tampoco me gusta lidiar con gente floja como tu".  
_  
 _-"Muy graciosito"-_ dijo Kurama con fingida molestia en su enlace.

 _-"Pues si"-_ dijo Heinz siguiendo el juego mientras sus niños se encargaban del problema.

-Haber Inari- dijo Naruto- Si Gato es tan fuerte como dices, ¿Por qué contrato a dos ninjas renegados para hacer su trabajo si tiene un "ejercito" poderoso?

-Bueno, tal vez porque no quería cansar a su ejército- dijo Inari pensando que era correcta su suposición.

-Nop- dijo Yumi- Naruto tiene razón, si su ejército de matones fuera tan fuerte como para vencer a un Jounin de Rango A como Kakashi-san, y a una Jounin rango S como Kushina-san ya lo hubieran hecho mucho antes que nosotros llegaramos a tu casa.

-Y si no lo hace es porque tiene miedo- dijo Kaguya entrando en la charla- Ademas de que seguro traicionaría a los ninjas renegados que contrato con tal de no pagar su parte del contrato.

-Es una opción muy considerable esa- dijo Naruto- Gato es conocido por solo su ejercito de matones que apenas y pasa de bandidos y espadachines de bajo nivel, por lo que si contrata ninjas renegados es para no gastar sus pocos o nulos efectivos.

-Tal vez pero…..- dijo Inari quedándose sin palabras, asi que recurrio a la lastima- ¡Pero que saben ustedes sobre esto, no importa si tiene 100 matones o 1 millon Gato los matara a todos, porque se siguen haciendo los héroes y no nos dejan en paz, mientras se van a sus vidas alegres y sin rastros de dolor y sufrimiento!

-Inari, no digas que no sabemos del dolor- dijo Naruto sombríamente- Yo se lo que es el dolor, antes de conocer a mi Tou-san vivía como un paria en mi aldea, me veian como un demonio por cosas que no hice, me golpeaban y torturaban dia a dia por crímenes que jamas cometi, y cada vez que le decía la verdad a mis padres ellos no me creían, es mas ellos apoyaban a los aldeanos dándoles la razón de que YO los molestaba. Asi que no digas que no se como es sentirse solo y sin esperanzas.

-Mis padres me vieron como un arma sin emociones- dijo Kaguya hablando- Me iban a usar como una incubadora viviente y de ser necesario me harian una esclava sexual solo para aprender mi lugar en la familia, pero fue gracias a Tou-san que me rescato que me alejo de esa vida, no me digas que no se como sentirse abandonada y que todo el mundo este en tu contra.

-Mi clan estaba en guerra con otro en Ishi no Kuni- dijo Yumi hablando esta vez- El clan rival mato a todo mi clan dejándome a mi viva, y era un clan de sectarios religiosos por lo que trataron de violarme y matarme para "liberar" a su Dios que "estaba" dentro de mi, y eso fue antes de que mi Tou-san me salvara, asi que tu tampoco digas que no se lo que es estar con miedo de desaparecer y morir al dia siguiente.

-Inari lo que tratamos de decirte es que tienes una familia que vela por tu bienestar, tienes una madre amorosa que se preocupa por tu bien y de seguro sufre por tu estado actual- dijo Naruto- Tienes un abuelo el cual esta luchando por el bienestar de decenas sino cientos de miles de vidas que están sufriendo y están en situaciones peores que la tuya Inari. Asi que no digas que nadie entiende tu sufrimiento por que te lo digo…Hay gente peor que esta sufriendo y no se queja como tu persona. Esta bien que sientas dolor y sufrimiento por tus perdidas personales, pero no debes arrastrar a otros como si buscaras la pena de la gente.- dijo Naruto mientras salía en dirección al campamento junto a Yumi y Kaguya- si nos disculpan iremos a descansar.

Naruto y sus hermanas fueron al campamento por lo que la habitacion se quedo con el equipo 7 estupefacto por lo que dijeron los 3 Takada, mientras Tsunami solo escuchaba tristemente sus vidas y sus martirios que sufrieron mientras Tazuna solo bebia sake en silencio y bueno Inari estaba digiriendo lo que oyo.

-Mis niños vivieron duras vidas antes de que los salvara a cada uno- dijo Heinz rompiendo el silencio- Yumi iba a morir por una secta religiosa, solamente para salvarla tuve que matar a cientos de sectarios exterminando a su clan; a Kaguya tuve que matar a su familia solo para que no viva como una incubadora viviente; y de Naruto lo salve de morir cuando tenia una puñalada en su estomago gracias a un kunai que se incrusto el mismo gracias a la negligencia de su familia. Inari si te dijeron eso es porque demuestran que hay gente que sufre peor que tu y sigue adelante con la esperanza de que mañana será mejor que hoy….y mis niños son una prueba de ello- dijo Heinz- No me arrepiento de haber matado a la secta religiosa que iba a matar a Yumi o a la familia de Kaguya que la usaría como esclava, o de salvar la vida de Naruto…porque les di a cambio una segunda oportunidad que el destino cruelmente les arrebato por distintas razones. Y de ello no me arrepiento jamas- dijo Heinz mientras dejaba la habitacion en silencio.

 **Al dia siguiente**

Naruto, Yumi y Kaguya se levantaron temprano mientras Heinz y Kurama partieron a ver el trabajo de los clones en el puente por lo que ahora era un dia de descanso para los tres Takadas de apellido, asi que decidieron pasear por el bosque mientras aclaraban sus pensamientos de la noche anterior.

Su discusión con Inari habia dejado un mal sabor de boca a los 3 genins los cuales para calmar sus turbios pensamientos, decidieron dar un paseo por los bosques para al menos aclarar sus pensamientos.

Habian paseado por una buena hora mientras charlaban de todo y nada por igual, charlaban sobre sus misiones, tácticas, entrenamiento entre otras charlas de interés de los tres para matar el tiempo de su único dia libre, hasta volver a entrenar.

-Yumi-chan, me he preguntado algo sobre ti siempre- dijo Naruto a su hermana de clan

-¿Qué es Naru-chan?- pregunto la Kitsune.

-Eh….bueno esto es algo vergonsoso- dijo Naruto raramente avergonzado- Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Me preguntaba si también…eres sensible en tus bigotes- dijo Naruto.

-…Ooooh, era eso, si; si soy sensible- dijo Yumi como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¿No te incomoda?- pregunto Naruto mientras tocaba sus bigotes camuflados por el **Henge** que llevaba desde la academia

-Bueno….Tenia mis dudas igual, no habia pasado mucho tiempo con mi familia anterior, asi que pensé que esa zona junto a mis colas y orejas son puntos sensibles para los Kitsunes- dijo Yumi- Al principio cuando alguien tocaba mis bigotes o mis orejas no podía evitar soltar un ronrroneo- dijo levemente ruborizada- Pero…..se siente bien.

-Aquí es lo mismo- dijo Kaguya rompiendo su silencio- He tenido creciendo unos cuernos en los lados de mi cabeza desde el año pasado, hasta ahora no miden mas de 7 centimetros….pero son sensibles- Dijo mientras señalaba el punto donde estaban ocultos por su **Henge**.

-Hmmm… ¿Podrian por mi soltar sus **Henges**?- pregunto Naruto con un rubor- Q-Quiero intentar algo.

-Seguro- dijeron ambas liverando sus **Henges**.

En una nube de humo salieron Kaguya con sus dichos cuernos de un color blanco oscuro, no eran su tamaño más de 7 centrimetros de largo por 3 de diámetro, mientras Yumi mostraba sus orejas negras con piel blanca interna y tres colas ondeando aleatoriamente.

-¿Para que quieres ver mis colas y los cuernos de Kaguya-chan?- pregunto curiosa Yumi mientras ignoraba al igual que Kaguya que su hermano las miraba con un sonrojo oscuro.

-N-No es por nada….solo quiero probar algo- dijo mientras se acercaba a Yumi y acariciaba sus bigotes.

Yumi se sorprendio por un inicio, pero luego empezó a ronronear mientras tenia un semblante pacifico en su rostro, mientras sus tres colas se movían lenta y aleatoriamente. Kaguya miraba curiosa lo que hacia Naruto a Yumi la cual seguía ronroneando ante la caricia de sus bigotes levemente mas gruesos que los de el.

Naruto luego se animo a acariciar las orejas de Yumi la cual jadeo mientras abria sus ojos de sorpresa con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-N-Naruto, n-no toques ahí- dijo con el rubor rosa adornando sus mejillas- S-Son sensibles.

-Tranquila, tendre cuidado- dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba detrás de las orejas a Yumi

Yumi se sentía extraña, no sentía esta sensación cuando Kurama o Heinz la acaraciaban detrás de las orejas, su sensación la hacia ronronear, la mantenía en calma y alegre; pero estas caricias la hacían sentir rara, como si una presión desde su estomago empezara a acumularse y a calentarla con cada segundo que Naruto acariciaba sus orejas zorrunas.

La Kitsune no supo en que momento se sentía acalorada, ni en que momento su rubor empezó a oscurecerse, y no supo desde cuando empezó a jadear y gemir por las caricias de Naruto el cual seguía acariciando las orejas de su hermana de clan.

-N-Naru…to….no se…que me pasa- decía entre gemidos la kitsune- P-pero…..no pares….por favor- dijo docilmente mientras se dejaba llevar por la extraña pero reconfortante sensación.

Naruto teniendo el visto bueno de la kitsune siguió su juego mientras empezaba a plantar leves mordiscos en las orejas sacando mas gemidos que eran música para el jinchuuriki rubio el cual siguió con su juego de masajear las orejas de la kitsune mientras les plantaba besos y leves morididas.

Kaguya por otro lado seguía mirando curiosa la reacción de Yumi ante las caricias en sus orejas de zorro que dedujo que eran zonas erógenas naturales del Kitsune común, pero ella se sentía rara igual, sentía levemente envidia y celos de la kitsune por sentir eso, ella quería sentir lo que su "onii-san" le estaba haciendo a su "nee-chan" pero no se animaba a decir algo en contra…pero se conformaba con solo mirar levemente ruborizada mientras se sentía por alguna razón acalorada.

El Jinchuuriki rubio seguía con su juego previo de caricias/besos/mordiscos leves en las orejas de la kitsune la cual sentía su mente nublada por el extraño pero reconfortante placer que no paraba de crecer a cada segundo al igual que la presión en la zona baja de su estomago, Naruto animandose a finiquitar el asunto decidio arriesgarse y agarro la base de las colas que ondeaban aleatoriamente de Yumi y dio un leve jalon.

-¡Kyaaah!- Grito Yumi ante la nueva oleada de placer que casi la hace colapsar en el suelo del bosque- N-Naruto-

-Tranquila- dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a bombear la base de las colas de la kitsune sacándole mas gemidos y nublando su mente mas de lo que ya esta- solo dime cuando parar.

La kitsune estaba embriagada por la nueva oleada de placer que estaba llegando desde la base de sus colas las cuales dejaron de moverse y se quedaron a merced del genin rubio, el cual viendo esto dejo su asalto en las orejas de Yumi para empezar a plantar besos en una de las colas de la kitsune sacando mas jadeos y gemidos de la misma, mientras con otra mano seguía bombeando a velocidad media la base de sus colas.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Naruto empezó a aumentar la velocidad del bombeo de las colas haciendo que Yumi empezara a gimotear incomprensiblemente mientras trataba de articular un pensamiento claro en su turbia mente mientras era atacada por oleada y oleada de placer.

-N-Naru…to…..algo…viene- dijo entre gemidos sonoros mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

-Entiendo- dijo Naruto mientras subia la velocidad de sus bombeadas ahora bombeando la base con su mano derecha a gran velocidad, mientras su mano izquierda masajeaba uno de sus pechos, mientras a su vez mordisqueaba levemente el cuello de la kitsune.

-¡Hyaaaaaahhh!- grito Yumi el que seria su primer orgasmo mientras colapsaba en el suelo.

La kitsune que estaba en el suelo se quedo tumbada mientras trataba de respirar todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones luego del ataque de placer que sufrio hace unos momentos su visión estaba tan nublada como su mente, sus piernas estaban sin fuerzas por el primer orgasmo de su vida, mientras desde sus pantalones cortos empezaba a notarse una mancha oscura que escurria desde sus pliegues un liquido transparente de olor dulce al olfato.

-Ahora- dijo Naruto volteando a Kaguya- Tu turno Kagu-chan

Kaguya no ofrecio resistencia alguna mientras se sentía levemente hipnotizada por lo que vio recientemente deseando que su "onii-san" hiciera lo mismo con ella, que la haga sentir de la misma manera a ella.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y empezó a acariciar levemente los cuernos de Kaguya la cual al contacto con sus manos empezó a sonrojarse y dar suaves gemidos, que para Naruto eran música para sus oídos.

Naruto mientras acariciaba con una mano uno de los cuernos con delicadeza empezó con otra a tocar la figura de la peliblanca la cual empezaba a sonrojarse y empezar a perder todo pensamiento coherente por el tacto de su onii-san/compañero genin.

-Naruto…..S-Sigue…por favor- dijo Kaguya entre gemidos bajos.

-Como desees…..mi hime- dijo Naruto mientras seguía tocando y explorando en la figura de su hermana.

Kaguya se sentía rara, no lo negaba, no se sentía disgustada con esta sensación, mas la aceptaba ya que era una experiencia la cual fue bienvenida de buena manera ya que la estaba dejando sin palabras por cada caricia que su "onii-san" hacia con sus cuernos y su cuerpo a la vez, hacían crecer una presión en la parte baja de su estomago que estaba empezando a acalorarla.

Naruto siguió jugueteando, mientras ahora estaba plantado leves mordiscos y lamidas a los cuernos de Kaguya la cual estaba con un sonrojo notable en su rostro pero con la mirada perdida mientras un hilillo de saliva empezaba a bajar de la comisura derecha de sus labios mientras gemia dulcemente para el.

Mientras Naruto besaba y mordisqueaba los cuernos, sus manos fueron otra cosa aparte, su mano izquierda empezó a masajear el pecho izquierdo de Kaguya mientras la derecha empezaba a naufragar entre las prendas interiores de Kaguya mientras metia dos dedos en el "túnel de amor" de la peliblanca la cual estaba perdida mientras seguía gimiendo y apoyándose en el cuerpo de Naruto en caso de colapsar ante el placer.

La mano de Naruto que estaba "excarvando" con dos dedos entre los pliegues de la peliblanca empezó a tocar las paredes superiores de su túnel mientras enviaba levemente a momentos chakra **Raiton** para aumentar el estimulo nervioso, lo que gano que Kaguya estuviera mas cerca de su limite.

-Naruto….Yo…no aguanto mas- dijo Kaguya mientras trataba de articular palabras entre gemidos y oleadas de placer entrante.

Naruto solo asintió mientras su mano izquierda masajeaba mas rápido el pecho de Kaguya mientras ahora plantaba un beso en los labios suaves y carnosos de Kaguya que gustosos dejaron entrar a la lengua de Naruto que combatia con la de Kaguya entre sus bocas; mientras su mano derecha empezó a excavar mas internamente mientras seguía enviando chakra a sus paredes de su túnel.

-¡MHHMM!- Grito Amortiguada Kaguya por el asalto a su boca por parte de Naruto al sentir su primer orgasmo al igual que Yumi.

La peliblanca salia del apoyo en Naruto para apoyarse y sentarse en un árbol cercano donde Yumi a rastras llego la cual estaba dormitando con una sonrisa y un sonrojo presente en su piel.

Kaguya tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, no supo en que momento Naruto apareció a su lado mientras mostraba sus dedos anular e índice cubiertos de un líquido transparente de olor dulce.

-Kaguya, abre la boca- dijo Naruto

Kaguya solo abrió su boca dócilmente mientras veía como Naruto ponía sus dedos bañados en la extraña sustancia en su boca, y ella sin que le dijera algo cerraba su boca y empezaba a succionar y lamer ambos dedos mientras soltaba un gemido ocasional.

Kaguya se detuvo luego de un rato mientras degustaba ese liquido dulce con sabor a canela, mientras Naruto solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Te amo Kagu-chan- dijo mientras la besaba dulcemente.

-Yo….tambien….Naru-kun- dijo Kaguya mientras solo acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro del genin con una sonrisa.

-Las amo a las dos por igual- dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba el pelo de Yumi la cual estaba durmiendo.

 **Mientras tanto: Puente en Construccion.**

Kurama miraba a una dirección en especial, al igual que Heinz los cuales tenían un leve rubor en sus caras por lo que captaron con su audición y visión mejorada.

-Eh…..- trato de articular Kurama con sonrojo- No se que pensar de esto.

-Solo se que…al menos no tendremos que explicar lo de las abejas y las flores- dijo Heinz saliendo de su estupor.

-¿No crees que es inmoral eso?- pregunto Kurama.

-Kurama, en los 6 años que eh estado en este mundo, he visto clanes usar la endogamia que es una forma civilizada de decir matrimonio arreglado con un miebro de tu clan con posible violación, eh visto padres tener sexo con sus hijos/as solo para que sus KG no salgan del clan, eh visto en algunos caso hermanos que se casan siendo del mismo clan por que se enamoraron.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- pregunto Kurama.

-Bueno, no soy nadie para juzgar de amor, pero ellos tres se aman por lo que he visto en los últimos 6 años de interaccion entre ellos, su amor de hermanos evoluciono a algo mas fuerte, no habrá prejucios mas alla de leve morbo, ya que en primera somos sus padres legalmente por lo que como es cosa de clanes la gente entendera, en segunda ellos no son nuestros hijos biológicos, y en tercera, temia que esto pasaría.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida la Bijuu Humanizada.

-Temia que sucediera, mi parte demoniaca intuia que esto seria un posible resultado- dijo seriamente- Aunque los estándares con los que creci son por asi decirlo Ultra conservadores, vivi 4 siglos entre deidades, aprendi que incluso entre deidades hermanas copulan y tienen sentimientos mutuos por la otra parte, por lo que en tanto respondan a su corazón, lo bueno que podemos sacar de esto es que…al menos conocemos al desgraciado que tratara de desflorar a mis himes- dijo oscuramente mientras la Bijuu tenia una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza.

 **Continuara…**

 **Al fin el 3er capitulo esta aquí jejeje, espero que les guste, he estado terminando mis exámenes** **finales, y la señal donde me ubico actualmente es algo mala (Ni LOL puedo jugar bien :( ) Ejem, como** **decía** **gradualmente** **subiré** **los capítulos en cinco días, a lo máximo siete** **días** **si por distintas razones en contra de mi voluntad llegaran a pasar,** **también** **estoy arreglando el problema con la** **gramática** **de los** **capítulos** **, el sitio hace que los traduzca en indonesio por lo que** **habrán** **notado que se** **veía** **raro el capitulo y tenia incongruencias (Si no les pasa, entonces es problema de mi tostadora que tengo por PC) Sin mas que decir aparte de que el Harem de Naruto no** **tendrá** **a chicas de Konoha a** **excepción** **de unas 4 candidatas que ya he escogido (Que no son Ino/Sakura/Ten Ten/Hinata) y que** **habrá** **un** **limón** **ligero en el siguiente capitulo... ¡ME DESPIDO! :D**


	4. IV: La flor de Hielo y el Demonio

**Capitulo IV: La flor de Hielo y el Demonio** **Espadachín** **.**

 **(Advertencia, hay un** **Limón** **Lima (No se cual de los dos sea, pero uno de esos dos es) en este capitulo, si eres menor puedes saltartelo, pero si eres mayor 7u7)**

 **También aquía** **caba oficialmente el viaje a Nami no Kuni, solamente lo acorte para traer a una sola persona que aparece en este arco, asi que sin mas empecemos.**

En lo más profundo de una guarida en el bosque de Nami no Kuni, una joven de 14 años estaba atendiendo a un shinobi postrado en una cama que estaba dormitando.

La joven en sencillas palabras es hermosa y atractiva, un cabello tan negro como la noche misma, que caila libremente hasta su espalda baja, con ojos de color avellana con una cara en forma de corazón y de finas facciones, vestida con un kimono negro con flores blancas estampadas en todo el kimono, con un obi blanco que subia sus pechos de copa C, de estomago plano, caderas de tamaño medio (ni muy anchas ni muy estrechas) de brazos delgados, piernas suaves, delgadas pero tonificadas, de una piel palida pero saludable.

Estaba curando a un hombre de 1.95 de piel oscura con vendajes en la cara que cubrían su boca y nariz, que estaba con el torso desnudo a excepción de su estomago que estaba vendado en la zona baja de este.

La joven mirando al que es su señor, no pudo dejar de pensar en la contienda que habría en dos días con los shinobis de Konoha.

La hermosa chica pensaba en su primer encuentro, en como casi recibe un kunai en su pierna derecha cuando el ninja de pelo rubio con negro lo lanzo en su dirección, reemplazándose con un conejo que tenían en cautiverio.

Alertando su posición había llamado a su maestro diciendo que su objetivo estaba en el área. La pelea en si duro un par de minutos, un par de espadazos entre la kunoichi de konoha y su señor, mientras el jounin tuerto estaba atrapado en una cúpula de agua, mientras los genins estaban protegiendo al cliente de ella mientras lanzaba senbons desde los arboles.

La pelea culmino cuando su maestro recibió dos heridas graves en su estomago, por lo que dejo su treta con los genins para salvar a su maestro de una muerte segura, haciéndose pasar por un ninja cazador….En lo personal estaba agradecida de llevar la mascara para mantener su fachada.

Cuando llegaron hace un par de días atrás al escondite, su maestro no estaba feliz, cabe mencionar que cuando no esta feliz su comportamiento es errático, y como no habia nadie para desquitarse, ella como la herramienta que es tuvo que aguantar ser su saco de boxeo para el desquite de su maestro.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a los tratos de su autodenominado maestro/amo/esclavizador desde que el la saco de su casa luego de matar a su madre y padre hace 2 años atrás cuando la guerra en Kiri termino con la victoria de los rebeldes.

Su maestro era uno de los mas leales shinobis a Yagura Karatachi, Yondaime Mizukage de Chiguri no Sato, por lo que cuando se entero que un shinobi de la rebelión mato a su Yondaime, el furico empezó a hacer masacres a los pocos usuarios de KG que seguían vivos en su área…..que desgraciadamente para la chica azabache su familia tuvo que estar en su zona de ataque. Desde ese entonces la "entreno" a base de golpes, torturas y una que otra violación bucal para hacerla su herramienta para uso, goze y disfrute de su servidor.

Su antiguo yo estaría disgustada con la forma con la que la tratan, pero ella se mantiene a este estilo de vida porque no tiene donde ir, no sabría que hacer o a quien recurrir, para ser sincera tenia pocos o nulos contactos en los cuales resguardarse de las garras de su maestro, asi que tuvo que tragarse todos los años de dolor, tortura y abusos inhumanos a su persona solo para "enorgullecer" a su armero, siendo ella su arma.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, ella volvió a su situación actual, mientras analizaba las habilidades de los shinobis de la hoja ella estaba tragando una sustancia blanquecina viscosa y salada para su gusto mientras parte de esta bajaba por la comisura izquierda de su labio, mientras en su enfrente estaba el miembro semi-erecto de su maestro el cual seguía dormitando.

Ella a pesar de ser su herramienta no puede evitar sentirse sucia con el trato que le obliga hacer su maestro, pero como dije antes, ella obedece como la buena herramienta que es, para evitar la ira de su maestro mientras ella se sentía feliz y con utilidad en su vida vacia…pero inconscientemente no notaba las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos avellana, que a su vez pedia inconscientemente que algo o alguien la salvara de su situación; mientras empezaba a tratar con esmero la "herramienta" de su maestro una vez mas en la noche.

 **Mas tarde esa Noche.**

Habian pasado unas 8 horas desde la "declaración" de amor del genin rubio a sus "hermanas" las cuales gustosas aceptaron sus sentimientos con los brazos abiertos (cabe mencionar que les gusto mucho) ahora estaban los tres sentados mientras sus padre/Jounin-sensei estaba en su enfrente los miraba analíticamente al igual que su madre/Sensei-temporal.

Sus dudas se aclararon cuando fueron traídos a la fuerza al campamento que montaron fuera de la casa de Tazuna en un bosque cercano al este de la misma.

-Se puede saber que fue lo que vimos yo y su kaa-san, hace unas horas atras- pregunto con una voz sin emociones su tou-san a los tres genins que los hizo estremecer a los tres.

-¿A-A que te refieres Tou-san?- pregunto levemente asustada Kaguya

-Digamos que vimos con nuestros sentidos mejorados cierto acto de "amor"- dijo Heinz mientras veía como sus tres hijos empezaban a sonrojarse- ¿Y bien?

-Etto…eh- trataba de articular Yumi mientras un sonrojo notable estaba presente en su rostro.

-Nosotros…..bueno- Dijo Kaguya en el mismo barco que Yumi.

-Tou-san- dijo Naruto mientras la atención de todos recaía en el- Se que esto puede ser inmoral e incorrecto a los ojos tuyos y de kaa-san, pero yo no temo a esas cosas- dijo Naruto mientras encaraba a su padre- Yo amo a Yumi-chan y Kaguya-chan.

-…..Continua- Hablo Kurama mientras veía analíticamente a su hijo.

-Yo, no se mucho el significado del amor como tu o tou-san saben, pero hasta donde amor es cuando una persona te quiere y te estima a pesar de todos tus problemas, que te sigue a pesar de todo lio que causes, que te entiendan y te ayuden a superar tu dolor- dijo mientras agarraba las manos de la kitsune y la Ootsutsuki haciendo que se sonrojaran mas- Yo no tengo miedo de decir, que amo a Kaguya y Yumi con mi corazón, es un amor que me hace verlas mas alla que como mis hermanas, las veo como mis compañeras, amigas y espero que en un futuro…amantes- dijo sonrojándose.

-"Creo que lo ultimo ya lo demostró bien hace unas horas"- pensaron Heinz y Kurama a la vez.

-Ya veo- dijo Heinz volviendo a hablar- ¿Sabes las consecuencias de enamorarte de un miembro de tu clan, sobre todo si ese miembro son tus hermanas?

-Lo se- dijo Naruto- Se lo que tiene que ver con la LRC, aunque ya nos has dicho que el consejo sabe que no tenemos tus Kekke Genkai, eso no nos afecta a nostros porque en primera somos parte del clan Takada, y en segunda, aunque no tengamos un KG como el de los Nara o los Hyuuga, hay un vacio legal que perfectamente se aplica a nuestra relación amorosa de mi y de mis hermanas- dijo Naruto.

-Hmmm- dijo Heinz mientras recorria el área del campamento con un semblante pensativo- Ya veo…..hasta ahora me has dado buenos puntos en cierta forma lógicos del porque debemos aceptar, yo y tu madre su relación amorosa…..Pero dime ¿Las protegeras con todo lo que tienes?.

-Con mi vida si es necesario…..son mi gente preciosa como tu y kaa-san- dijo Naruto determinadamente.

-"Naruto-kun"- pensaron ambas hermanas con el sonrojo aun presente en sus caras.

-Bien- dijo Heinz mientras se sentaba de nuevo- En vista de esto y que como el adulto que eres ahora gracias a tu estatus como shinobi, no puedo impedirte amar a tus hermanas, aunque sean hermanas bajo las leyes de clan y no cosanguineamente- dijo Heinz mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- Pero, si veo que les rompiste el corazón a mis himes, juro que te encontrare, te raptare y te hare sufrir- dijo mientras soltaba IA.

-H-Hai t-tou-san- dijo asustado Naruto mientras ambas hermanas abrazaban los brazos del rubio.

-"En serio, lo amenaza que lo buscara sabiendo que vive en el mismo complejo de clan que nosotros….no le hayo lógica a su amenaza"-penso con una gota de sudor la Bijuu humanizada

-Te amamos nii-san- dijeron ambas besando cada una una mejilla del rubio, haciendo que se sonroje

-Y yo a ustedes- dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a ambas.

-Bueno dejando de lado eso, quiero que descansen estos últimos días, porque deduzco que la batalla con Zabuza tendremos que intervenir.

-Hai- dijeron los tres genins.

-Por el momento, solo paseen por el pueblo, y si ven algun maton, tienen derecho de nuestra parte para matarlos- dijo Kurama mientras se retiraban.

-Tou-san, Kaa-san ¿A dónde iran?- pregunto Kaguya a sus padres.

-Iremos a patrullar la ciudad, y ver si encontramos la guarida de Gato para acabar mas rápido esta misión, volveremos mañana al mediodía, asi que no nos esperen- dijo Heinz mientras salían del campamento.

-Porque se me hace que harán lo mismo que hiceron hoy el dia de mañana- dijo Heinz a Kurama.

-No lo se, no te tortures- dijo Kurama- lo que aceptaste déjalo asi, al menos y son felices- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si….. ¿Quieres apostar?- pregunto Heinz.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Kurama.

-Simple, el primero en encontrar la guarida de Gato gana, el perdedor le deberá un favor al ganador.

-Me gusta, acepto- dijo Kurama mientras ambos iban en direcciones opuestas.

 **Al dia siguiente.**

Era de mañana en un claro a un par de cientos de metros de la casa de Tazuna, se puede ver a una joven de pelo azabache suelto vestida con un kimono rosado que se apega a su fantástica figura mientras esta recogiendo hierbas en el claro, la joven de pelo azabache estaba inducida en un mar de pensamientos que empezaron a llenar su mente desde que despertó hace un par de horas atrás.

-"Zabuza-sama estar listo para seguir luchando mañana"- pensó la joven minetras recogia un puñado de ´hierbas-"Asi que deduzco que peleara con toda su capacidad para derrotar al jounin tuerto y a la pelirroja, mientras yo me encargo de los mocosos"- pensó mientras suspiraba.

-"Por otro lado, tal vez sea mi oportunidad de escapar y de estar libre de las garras de Zabuza"-penso con esperanzas- "Que estoy pensando, tal vez debería dejar de soñar"

La azabache siguió recogiendo en el claro mas hierbas que empezaron a llenar su canasta, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un par de gemidos.

-¿Hmm?- pregunto la azabache mientras veía en la dirección de los sonidos- Tal vez no sea nada- dijo en voz baja.

Por lo que siguió recogiendo sus hierbas mientras estaba tarareando una dulce melodía, pero se detuvo de nuevo cuando escucho los gemidos, decidida fue a la dirección de los gemidos con mucha cautela para impedir que lo que sea que este en esa zona la atacara por observar, camino un par de minutos en esa dirección minetras se detuvo antes de llegar a un claro; viendo el claro se sorprendio y se empezó a sonrojar:

 **LIMON**

Podia ver a tres personas dos mujeres y un hombre en el claro, solo que estaban en una acalorada sesión de besos, mientras una de las mujeres estaba manoseando en la parte baja del cuerpo del hombre.

La pelinegra pudo salir de ahí y dejar a los 3 seguir en su faena, pero algo evito que siquiera se moviera de esa zona, mientras veía la sesión en su delante no pudo evitar empezar a calentarse por la acción que estas tres personas tenían.

-Hyaaaa- gimio la pelinegra entre jadeos y gemidos por el tacto del pelirrubio a su cuerpo- Naruto…..se siente bien- dijo entre gemidos mientras sentía que estaba en la novena nube.

La pelinegra era tocada por el único varon del trio con esmero, una mano estaba por debajo de su kimono de batalla y su camisa de malla que masajeaba con esmero su pecho izquierdo, mientras otra estaba viajando entre sus prendas interiores y se aventuraba en su "túnel de amor" para el deleite de la pelinegra.

El pelirrubio mientras estaba en una batalla de boca contra boca con la peliblanca del trio la cual estaba masajeando entre sus pantalones su miembro, haciendo sacar del varon un par de gemidos bajos mientras seguía besándose con la peliblanca.

La peliblanca aumentado su juego, empezó a soltar sus labios de la boca del rubio mientras empezaba a bajar a sus pantalones sin soltar su miembro; una vez tenia la vista enfrente de la parte baja del rubio empezó a bajar sus pantalones dejándolo solo con unos boxers con un bulto que hacia presencia. La peliblanca lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente bajo los boxers del rubio mientras su miembro de 7 pulgadas y media hacia presencia delante de ella.

-"E-Es grande"-penso la peliblanca mientras empezaba a bombear el falo de carne que tenia delante mientras sacaba un par de gemidos del rubio.

-Kaguya…que bien se siente- dijo el rubio entre gemidos bajos- N-No te detengas.

La peliblanca solo asintió mientras seguía bombeando lentamente el miembro del rubio el cual dejo de juguetear con la pelinegra la cual solo miraba curiosa lo que la peliblanca hacia. Ignorando a su hermana, Kaguya siguió bombeando el miembro de su hermano el cual estaba empezando a escurrir líquido pre-seminal.

Curiosa dio una lamida al miembro de su hermano, sacándole un gemido un poco más alto, mientras empezaba a lamer el falo de carne erecto como si fuese una paleta helada.

-"Sabe algo salado"-penso Kaguya mientras seguía lamiendo el miembro de arriba abajo- "Pero su sabor es embriagante"

Siguiendo con su faena Kaguya, la pelinegra decidio satisfacer a su hermana la cual seguía lamiendo el miembro con esmero mientras empezaba a sonrojarse. Yumi tumbándose en el piso abrazo el trasero de su hermana el cual estaba al aire por la posición en la que estaba lamiendo el miembro de su hermano, sacándole un chillido de sorpresa a la peliblanca.

-¿Y-Yumi?- pregunto Kaguya mientras veía como su hermana empezó a bajar sus pantalones mostrando unas bragas blancas- ¿Q-Que estas Haciendo?

-Tu solo sigue con Naru-kun…..solo sigue con el- dijo Yumi mientras empezaba a estimular la vagina de su hermana a través de las bragas sacándole un par de gemidos mientras seguía lamiendo.

La kitsune siguió lamiendo a través de la tela de las bragas la vagina de su hermana la cual estaba empezando a sonrojarse oscuramente mientras seguía con su faena, animandose Kaguya engullo en su boca el glande del pene de Naruto sacándole un gemido mas alto haciendo que casi pierda su resistencia. Kaguya teniendo el glande en su boca, empezó a bajar hasta la mitad de la base del miembro, volviendo a subir hasta donde comenzaba su glande, volviendo a bajar y subir lentamente.

-K-Kaguya-apenas pudo articular el rubio con palabras sintiendo la felación en su miembro mientras se sonrojaba oscuramente

La peliblanca solo siguió con su trabajo mientras empezaba a aumentar la velocidad de su mamada mientras sus manos estaban en los muslos del genin para soporte. La peliblanca solto un gemido a pesar de tener el miembro en su boca cuando sintió como un par de dedos empezaron a invadir sus pliegues.

-Ooh, Kagu-chan, parece que alguien ya se mojo- dijo Yumi mientras empezaba a meter y sacar sus dedos impulsados con chakra **Katon** para estimular aun mas su vagina

-MHHM- gimio Kaguya mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su mamada

la peliblanca estaba empezando a enloquecerse por la presión que esta empezando a acumularse en la parte baja de su estomago, no lo facilitaba si Yumi aumentaba la fuerza del embate de sus dedos aumentando el placer con chakra.

-"N-No voy a aguantar"- pensó Naruto mientras con una mano agarro la cabeza de Kaguya y aumento mas la velocidad de la mamada

Kaguya andaba en las mismas, sintiendo ahora que estaba casi en su limite gracias a que Yumi empezó a asaltar su vagina con su boca estimulando mas su sexo mientras con sus manos estimulaba el clitoris de la chica.

-"Kagu-chan sabe muy bien"- pensó la kitsune mientras seguía comiendo con mas fuerza el sexo de su hermana.

-¡MHHHHHM!- Gimio Kaguya mientras su orgasmo exploto en la cara de su hermana.

-¡K-Kaguya!- grito Naruto mientras aumento las embestidas a su boca haciendo una garganta profunda al final.

El miembro de Naruto empezó a soltar carga tras carga de su semen blanquecino en la garganta de Kaguya la cual trago mientras soltaba un par de gemidos ocasionales. La peliblanca luego de sentir la última carga en su garganta empezó a subir su boca del miembro de su hermano mientras limpiaba los rastros de semen.

Yumi por otra parte cuando Kaguya llego al climax sexual, trago con avidez todos sus jugos vaginales que para ella sabían a canela curiosamente, aunque no se quejaba mientras seguía tragando carga tras carga de tan embriagante sustancia.

Ambas hermanas se miraron fijamente, como si leyeran la mente de la otra se empezaron a besar en una batalla de lenguas mientras el rubio veía todo en primera fila, ambas lenguas combatían en la boca de la otra para decidir quien era la ganadora mientras salían un par de gemidos por su sesión de besos.

Se detuvieron luego de un par de minutos cuando les hizo falta el aire mientras retiraban ambas sus bocas de la otra uniéndolas solamente un hilillo de saliva, mirando sonrojadas al rubio ambas abrieron sus bocas mostrando la semilla del rubio y los jugos de Kaguya mezclados en ambas bocas, y como si les dieran un ademan a través de telepatía tragaron ambas la semilla y jugos mezclados mientras gemían por la combinación salada del semen de Naruto y la dulzura y lo levemente picoso de los jugos de Kaguya.

Despues de terminar de tragar ambas miraron al rubio con un sonrojo oscuro expectantes de la siguiente acción, el rubio asintiendo a la pelinegra, esta se sento a horcajadas en el abdomen del rubio poniéndose en el clásico 69 mientras el rubio tenia la vista del trasero de su hermana kitsune mientras la pelinegra tenia la vista del rubio y su falo de carne erecto.

-Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien- dijo Naruto mientras empezó a bajar los pantalones cortos de Yumi y los lanzaba revelando unas bragas negras de encaje que estaban mojadas- Parece que alguien se mojo ya.

Yumi solo no respodia por mirar hipnotica el falo que tenia enfrente, preguntándose si entraría en su boca todo ese mástil carnoso ansioso de tacto. La kitsune empezó a bombear lentamente el falo para probar si a Naruto le satisfacía la sensación, comprobó sus dudas cuando Naruto se estremecio levmente con el agarre a su miembro, viendo el visto bueno empezó a bombear con mas velocidad su miembro.

Naruto por otro lado estaba atacando la vagina de Yumi con su boca sacando un par de gemidos dulces a la kitsune que eran música para sus oídos, mientras que con su mano derecha estaba atacando vivazmente el sexo de su hermana Kaguya la cual estaba al frente de el mientras con una mano se manoseaba el seno izquierdo mientras que con la derecha callaba sus gemidos por la sensación tan placentera.

La pelinegra cansada de bombear decidio meter la cabeza del rubio en su boca empezando a degustar lo salado de esta, mientras que con su lengua empezó a rodear el glande para el placer del rubio el cual con mas esmero empezó a comer la vagina de Yumi. Ambos seguían en sus embates, Yumi chupando parte del miembro de Naruto mientras que agregaba chakra **Katon** a su boca y lengua para aumentar el placer del rubio, mientras Naruto con su mano libre empezó a meter un dedo en el ano de la kitsune la cual casi pierde su resistencia.

-N-Naru-kun….n-no toques ese lugar….e-es muy sensible- dijo Yumi sentenciándose a si misma.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Naruto mientras retiraba el dedo de su cavidad anal para el alivio de la kitsune- Gracias por confirmar mi teoría- dijo metiendo dos dedos ahora mientras empezaba a dar embates con estos mientras seguía con su faena en la vagina.

-¡Hyaaaa!- lanzo un grito al aire Yumi al sentir su cavidad atacada de nuevo- N-Naru-kun…..eres muy malo- dijo mientras se metio el miembro otra vez en su boca- "Pero dos podemos jugar el mismo juego"

Yumi empezó a hacer una garganta profunda relajando los musculos de su garganta e ignorando las nauseas entrantes, mientras llego hasta la base del miembro volvió a subir hasta la mitad de este empezando una rutina a velocidad media de garganta profunda mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba los testículos del genin para mas placer de este.

Kaguya por otro lado seguía siendo atracada por la mano de Naruto la cual invadia su túnel del amor potenciado por chakra **Raiton** que hacían a la peliblanca gemir aun más en su mano, mientras se pellizcaba y masajeaba uno de sus senos.

-N-Naru-kun….n-no aguanto mas- dijo entre gemidos Kaguya llegando casi al limite.

Naruto entendiendo el mensaje se apresuro y atraco con mas rapidez la vagina de Kaguya con su mano mientras embestia con sus dedos en la misma rapidez el ano de Yumi mientras comia con mas esmero su túnel de amor.

-¡HMMM!- Gritaron ambas amortiguadas una por el miembro en su boca y otra por su mano cuando llegaron al orgasmo.

Ambas se corrieron, una en la mano del rubio, mientras otra en la cara de este, el rubio probando los jugos de la kitsune degusto con alegría mientras probaba tan dulce néctar con sabor a miel en su opinión. La kitsune por su parte degusto la corrida de Naruto el cual se corrió al mismo tiempo que sus hermanas manchando la boca de Yumi con su carga blanquecina mientras esta tragaba la mitad degustando el sabor salado pero embriagante y adictivo que era el semen de su "hermano".

Yumi se levanto de su posición mientras se sentaba y miraba a su hermano el cual estaba comiendo levemente el túnel de su hermana Kaguya mientras bebia lo ultimo de los jugos que aun quedaban en su sexo para el deleite de la peliblanca, luego la hizo levantarse para arremeter contra ella en una acalorada sesión de besos con lengua que duro un par de minutos hasta que la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse.

Terminando con esta sesión oral, Kaguya arremetio una ultima vez la boca de su hermana con la suya mientras la semilla del rubio, se combinaba con los jugos de Kaguya y Yumi a la vez, y como paso con Naruto ambas se detuvieron cuando la falta de aire se hizo notoria; viendo una ultima vez a su hermano/compañero genin/amante mostraron el producto de su sesión de besos en sus bocas mientras tragaban y gemían por la mezcla dulce/salada/picosa de los jugos de ambas kunoichis y la semilla del shinobi rubio.

 **Fin del Limon**

Ambas kunoichis luego de su aventura oral fueron a lavarse en un rio cercano a su posición, por lo que Naruto decidio sentarse y esperar en un árbol mientras el frio viento mañanero gentilmente lo liberaba de su calor y cansancio posterior a su sesión oral reciente. Mientras a lo lejos oculta entre arboles, la misma azabache con el kimono estaba jadeante ante lo que vio, con el kimono levemente desabrochado mientras mostraba sus pechos copa C y respiraba pesadamente cuando vio una de sus manos con una sustancia transparente de dulce aroma similar al de la menta en este, tentativamente se llevo los dedos cubiertos de sus propios jugos a su boca, haciéndola gemir por la dulzura de sus jugos mientras degustaba por un tiempo el sabor y dulzura de este en su boca. Tragando con un leve sonrojo, se acomodo su kimono y decidio marcharse para evitar ser descubierta…..pero no se dio cuenta de nada cuando sintió algo golpearla en su cuello mientras caia en la inconcsiencia viendo a dos figuras antes de desmayarse por el golpe.

 **Tres horas después.**

La azabache estaba atada de pies y manos con un sello supresor de chakra en su pecho que imposibilitaba el uso total de su chakra, esta se despertó cuando detecto un dulce aroma en su nariz, haciendo que de a poco salga de su estado inconsciente, mirando mientras entrecerraba los ojos recordando lo ultimo que hizo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente cuando recordó que se dio "cariño" a si misma viendo el acto oral de los tres genins.

Tratando de moverse y levantarse no pudo evitar notar que se sentía restringida y viendo sus brazos y piernas atadas con un supresor de chakra en el pecho, dejo de luchar pensando que esto seria lo más sensato.

-Oh veo que despertaste- dijo una voz grave.

Viendo a su enfrente no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el shinobi de pelo negro y parche en el ojo que la miraba analíticamente y sin emociones en su mirar, haciendo que se asuste levemente.

-Tranquila no te hare daño- dijo sentándose delante de ella- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La azabache no dijo nada, luego de un par de segundos una mujer hermosa en su opinión de ella llego y se sento con un plato de pezcado cocido en fogata.

-Heinz-kun, tranquila la vas a asustar- dijo la kunoichi con una dulce voz.

-Naruto, Yumi, Kaguya- dijo Heinz mientras los 3 mencionados aparecían y se sentaban- Me pueden repetir como la encontraron.

-H-Hai- dijo Kaguya levemente asustada- L-La encontramos a un par de metros del campamento, cuando dejamos de hacer nuestro entrenamiento matutino- dijo Kaguya.

-¿Entrenamiento?- pregunto Kurama a su hija- Pero si yo y Heinz-kun les dijimos que- Kurama se detuvo cuando vio la mirada sonrojada y evasiva tanto de Kaguya como de Yumi, al igual que la levemente sonrojada de Naruto que la evitaba por la vergüenza- "Conque Heinz-kun tenia razón…Kami estos niños" Olvida lo que dije.

-Hmm- miro Heinz inquisitivamente a sus niños- "Conque lo que predije si se cumplio…..mas vale que les enseñe la lección de sellado avanzada para cuando volvamos sino estos niños al mes me aparecerán con nietos"- pensó con un suspiro- Y bien señorita, se puede saber que hacia cerca de nuestro campamento.

-Eh…..bueno- dijo con duda en su voz la azabache ante la mirada analítica de Heinz- E-Estaba recogiendo unas hierbas para curar a un amigo- dijo mientras era analizado por el shinobi del parche.

-¿Qué tipo de hierbas?- pregunto Kurama con el mismo semblante que Heinz.

-Eh…..hierbas para la inflamación y para hacer pomadas para cerrar heridas- dijo mientras estaba empezando a romperse ante la mirada inquisitiva de ambos shinobis que la miraban como si el shinigami mismo la estuviera enjuiciando.

-¿De casualidad tu amigo, se corto?- pregunto Kurama.

-S-Si- dijo casi al borde del llanto, pero manteniendo su estado facial actual, aunque sus ojos estaban haciéndose cristalinos por la leve filtración de lágrimas que ansían salir.

-Ya veo…..- dijo Heinz- Niña, conozco a Zabuza, y solo hay dos opciones para que estes con el, una es que no tienes mas alternativa y seguir siendo el saco de boxeo de ese psicótico sensacionalista, o la segunda que estes enamorado de el…..dime ¿No tienes a donde ir?

-Yo…..Yo…- trato de articular un contrargumento pero se quedaba con un nudo en la garganta mientras las lagrimas empezaron a bajar de sus hermosos ojos avellana- C-Como saben que estoy con el.

-Simple- dijo Heinz mientras suavizaba su mirada- Tengo una habilidad sensorial por asi decirlo, dijo Heinz sin rodeos- Esta me ayuda a identificar cuantas personas hay en un área solamente con sentir o probar su sangre, haciendo que tenga una firma de chakra de ellas; en tu pelea con el ciclope y la tomate emocionalmente explosiva, tu chakra estaba en el área, por lo que no fue difícil deducir que estabas con el cuando probe un poco de tu sangre para confirmar que no eras un enemigo…lo que confirmo al fin y al cabo mi teoría que eras el "ninja cazador" que saco a Zabuza hace unos 6 dias atrás de su casi muerte ¿O me equivoco?

-…N-No…no te equivocas- dijo entre sollozos mientras mas lagrimas manchaban su piel palida.

-Niña- dijo Heinz en un tono suave- Si te dijera que hay una opción para liberarte de Zabuza y obtener la felicidad que nunca tuviste gracias a el…. ¿La tomarías?

-Y-Yo…..si- dijo mientras trataba de no sollozar mientras hablaba- Si la tomaría.

-Pero si lo único que tienes que hacer es no intervenir en su muerte… ¿Lo harias a cambio de tu libertad y felicidad?

-….-se quedo callada la azabache mientras trataba de articular y ordenar sus pensamientos-…..Si- dijo la azabache respondiendo a la pregunta.

-Bien…..como te llamas cariño- pregunto a la azabache Kurama con una dulce voz y una sonrisa maternal.

-H-Haku…..Haku Yuki- dijo aun entre sollozos, mientras Kurama la abrazaba maternalmente.

-Tranquila dulzura…todo estará bien- dijo con mientras le sonreía maternalmente haciendo que la Yuki se ponga a llorar liberando su dolor, mientras la Bijuu humanizada la acariciaba para calmar su llanto.

La bijuu abrazo maternalmente a la la yuki la cual fue liberada por Heinz haciendo que abraze de la misma forma a Kurama, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas como si esto fuera un sueño del cual nunca quiere despertar. La bijuu solo sonreía y acariciaba el pelo lacio de Haku mientras tarareaba una melodía tranquila tratando de calmar el dolor y el pesar de Haku, gradualmente luego de una media hora de llanto ella se empezó a calmar cayendo en el sueño, agotándose emocionalmente.

-Heinz-kun- dijo Kurama mientras seguía acariciando el pelo de la azabache dormida en sus brazos- No puedo dejarla….me partiría el alma abandonarla a su suerte…es tan parecida a Naru-chan en todo sentido- dijo mientras un par de lagrimas caian de sus ojos y retenia un sollozo recordando el pasado.

-No la dejaremos- dijo Heinz mientras abrazaba a Kurama para calmarla antes que llore- Se quedara con nosotros….pero de que mataremos a Zabuza si que lo haremos. Solo me tomo tres minutos ver el estado mental de la chica mientras lloraba, la pobre esta casi rota, y no me sorprendería que le haya implantado una mentalidad de herramienta para sus servicios- dijo mientras miraba el fuego de la fogata- Mañana ese desgraciado se muere, y quiero que los niños se queden con ella para cuando lo mate, no permitiré que sufra mas.

-Si…..no permitiré igual que sufra en las manos de ese infeliz- dijo Kurama con odio mientras seguía acariciando suavemente a Haku la cual dormitaba pacíficamente entre los brazos de Kurama.

 **Mientras en la guarida de Gato**

Zabuza estaba molesto ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si tu arma/esclava no ha regresado de su búsqueda de hierbas medicinales hace casi 4 horas, por lo que ahora su estado era más que explosivo, estaba cabreado y solamente una sola molestia lo haría estallar.

-Vaya Zabuza, ¿Y donde esta tu puta?- pregunto una burlona y levemente chillona voz.

Y eso lo estaba haciendo estallar. Gato el magnate que contrato sus servicios, no ha dejado de ser un dolor en el ano de Zabuza desde hace 4 meses cuando lo contrato, al principio le pagaba grandes cantidades de dinero por misiones simples como sabotear los campos de cultivos clandestinos de Nami no Kuni para que compraran los alimentos al precio triplicado en sus tiendas autorizadas; o cuando mato al Daimyo de Nami no Kuni y violo a su esposa e hija, ahora hasta donde sabe ambas están en lo mas profundo de las mazmorras del palacio/hogar de Gato.

Pero desde hace 1 semana se ha vuelto irritante el hombrecillo enano, viniendo con ofrecerle mas dinero a cambio que matara un patético constructor, asi que habia enviado a Gozu y Meizu a la muerte del constructor, pero no se sorprendio cuando ese par de inútiles ni siquiera pudo contra dos jounins, era de esperarse, ellos eran Chunnin contra 2 Jounin de dudosa experimentación en batalla, por lo que era medio entendible su patético fracaso y posterior muerte.

Pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando se enfrento en un pequeño claro con un lago a Kakashi Hatake alumno del Yondaime de Konoha y a Kushina Uzumaki la esposa del Yondaime, ambos siendo un shinobi de rang respectivamente su tarea fue mas difícil ¿Cómo no serlo? Si su arma apenas y pasaba el rango Chunnin por lo que la relego a enfrentarse a los mocosos genins, su pelea fue mas o menos interesante, atrapo ridículamente fácil a Kakashi con un **Mizu Bunshin** ; mietras se enfrento a espadazos con Kushina la cual a pesar de no ser tan activa como kunoichi, demostró su valia bajo el nombre de "Muerte Roja" casi matándolo con dos cortadas profundas en su estomago.

Viendo su casi inminente muerte, Haku lo salvo matándolo temporalmente al cerrar un par de nervios bloqueando su sistema sanguíneo y respiratorio, mientras lo llevaba a su base para curar sus heridas; cuando se despertó lo primero que hizo fue darle una tremenda bofetada a su arma por su inutilidad al no poder dañar a ni uno de los mocosos, mientras esta estaba en el piso la violo bucalmente mientras la golpeaba de vez en cuando enseñándole su lugar con ella, cuando termino su violación, le replico que si volvia a fallarle la violaría por todo orificio y la muerte seria nada comparado a lo que le haría si fallara otra vez.

Cabe destacar que luego de esa reacción se hizo mas sumisa y mas callada, temiendo del accionar de Zabuza el cual tuvo que estar recostado en cama por 1 semana cuando a base de estrangular el cuello de su arma hasta casi matarla por asfixia le explico que sus heridas eran muy graves como para sanar de la noche a la mañana. Por lo que tuvo que mandarla a traer hierbas para hacer pomadas para cerrar sus heridas mientras las curaba, como castigo adicional por su supuesta incompetencia la obligo a hacerle al menos 5 felaciones diarias, diciéndole que cuando acabara la misión de matar al viejo y a los shinobis varones en su batalla final la violaría hasta el punto en que lo único que piense todo el tiempo sea tener su semilla en todos los orificios de su ser, junto a las 3 futuras zorras que planea traer en su harem esclavizador.

Ahora volviendo al tema anterior Zabuza aun postrado en cama veía a Gato el cual tenia una jodida sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el estado deplorable de su ninja renegado.

-¿Cuándo mataras a esos shinobis y al estúpido de Tazuna?- pregunto seriamente Gato matando su sonrisa con su tono de voz.

-Mañana será mi batalla final con ellos, para luego de esa batalla estarás mas que feliz de ver como la poca esperanza de los pobladores de Nami se va al caño cuando les muestre la cabeza mutilada de su "salvador"- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Mas vale que sea asi Zabuza, porque yo no tolero fracasos entre mis filas- dijo Gato mientras se iba con sus matones- Y tu dinero estará mañana esperándote en el puente…siempre y cuando me muestres la cabeza cercenada de Tazuna y los shinobis de Konoha.

-Obtendras tu cabeza…..Asi como obtendré mi dinero- dijo Zabuza mientras trataba de dormir y esperar que su esclava/arma/futura bolsa de semen llegara para terminar de curarlo.

Poco sabia Zabuza, que su mayor enemigo no serian Kakashi ni Kushina, sino dos seres mucho peores que el demonio mismo, aunque uno irónicamente es un Pseudo demonio y la otra una Bijuu Humanizada.

 **Al dia siguiente.**

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando Tazuna junto a Kakashi y Kushina con sus genins fueron a proteger al constructor en la construcción de los últimos 100 metros de su puente que tardo 2 años hasta la fecha en ser concluido, los shinobis del equipo 7 estaban mas o menos ansiosos:

Kakashi por un lado quiere matar a Zabuza por la humillación que sufrio por caer en una simple artimaña ¿Cómo fue posible que Kakashi Hatake hijo del "Colmillo Blanco", alumno del "Relampago Amarillo" y hermano sustituto de "La Muerte Roja" cayera ante un shinobi de Kiri que apenas y llega al rango S? Simplemente es inaudito, por lo que su misión y ambicion es matar a Zabuza para recuperarse de su humillación e intentar por enésima vez demostrarle a Kurama que el era mejor partido que Heinz….Aunque este no sabe que estos están empezando a sellar su relación.

Sasuke por otro lado, estaba furico con la presencia del equipo 11 del clan Takada, siendo el un Uchiha de Elite no puede verse derrotado ante los perdedores de la academia, aunque irónicamente estos perdedores fueron el novato/novata/kunoichi del año respectivamente, además que quería demostrarle a Yumi y Kaguya que ellas deberían sentirse honradas de ser seleccionadas por el Ultimo Uchiha para ser preñadas y crear mas Uchihas Elite como el, ignorante claro de la oficial relación de Naruto con sus hermanas de clan, además claro de demostrarle al "perdedpr" que el era superior que su clan sin KG como el suyo.

Sakura eh…..bueno siendo sincero creo que solo estaría ahí para demostrale a su "Sasuke-kun" que es fuerte y merece ser su amor legitimo o alguna estupidez asi.

Menma y Hikari andaban en el mismo barco luego de que su madre revelara que ellos no mataron a Gozu y Meizu empezaron a odiar a los patriarcas Takada por no creer la charada que los hijos del Hokage y La muerte roja no pudieron contra dos chunnins solos como el 99 % de Ninjas en Konoha creia, aunque siendo sinceros que Kushina y Kakashi encubran esas muertes solo para imagen de los "gemelos" da mucho que desear de ellos como shinobis ¿Y si ya han encubierto mas de una vez algo que tenga que ver con Menma y Hikari? No lo sabremos hasta ahora, solo el tiempo disfrazado de Heinz y Kurama lo sabran juas juas.

Y Kushina bueno…Como que le calo hondo lo que Heinz le dijo sobre sus raíces, para ser sincera se pregunto porque carajos mintió que sus hijos mataron a Gozu y Meizu siendo ella que mato a Meizu y Kakashi a Gozu, además claro que recordó todos los días lo del comentario de los sellos supresores de chakra haciendo trabajar a Menma y Hikari 4 horas diarias con estos para aumentar sus reservas creyendo que superarían a los Takada menores en ese ambito, aunque no estarían jamas a la altura de la de los 3 Takada menores que sus reservas llegan básicamente a 2 colas de Bijuu en chakra normal, solo que las tiene ocultas bajo sellos de chakra supresor. Ademas claro que mostraría a la matriarca Takada de que sus hijos si pueden matar a shinobis debido a unos comentarios que salieron en la cena de ayer cuando el equipo 7 planeo en conjunto con el equipo 11 un plan de contingencia por si secuestraban a Tsunami e Inari, aunque no supieron de la aparición de Haku y no lo sabran hasta al final de la misión.

Los pensamientos de los 5 shinobis se detuvieron cuando vieron avanzar una niebla espesa delante del ultimo tramo del puente revlando de apoco a una única figura.

-Parece que hasta aquí llegan ustedes Kakashi Hatake y Kushina Uzumaki- dijo una voz grave y que irradiaba la palabra muerte a leguas revelando a Zabuza Momochi en su antiguo traje de Jounin de Kirigakure no Sato.

-Diria lo mismo de tu persona Zabuza- dijo Kushina mientras desenvainaba Akahime- ¿Dónde esta tu falso ninja cazador?- pregunto curiosa.

-No menciones a esa perra traidora- dijo con veneno goteando de su voz al mencionar a Haku- cuando acabe con ustedes estará tan muerta que la violare hasta por los ojos de su cabeza mutilada.

-Si que eres un enfermo Zabuza- dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba una postura de Jounin- Menma, Hikari, Sasuke, Saukra protejan a Tazuna y ayuden a los trabajadores a huir del puente con seguridad.

-¡HAI!- dijeron los 4 genins mientras Hikari y Menma protegían a Tazuna mientras Sasuke y Sakura escoltaban a toda velocidad a los civiles fuera del puente.

-Hasta aquí llegas Zabuza- dijo Kakashi revelando su **Sharingan** de 3 tomoes dando inicio a su batalla con el Demonio de Kiri.

 **Mientras tanto**

En el campamento de los Takada habia calma total, bueno aun seguían durmiendo todos por lo que Heinz y Kurama horas antes mandaron un par de **Chi Bunshins** para que cuidaran a Tsunami e Inari mientras ellos en un par de minutos harian una misión aparte.

Los patriarcas del clan durmiendo en la misma tienda de acampar, estaban inconscientemente abrazados, siendo que estaba Kurama en la delantera mientras Heinz la abrazaba de la cintura como si fuese una almohada suavecita.

La matriarca Takada emepzo a moverse mientras dormia volteando su posición e inconscientemenrte conectando labios con el patriarca del clan, tardaron un par de minutos hasta que empezaron a sentir los labios del otro a través de su sueño. Independientemente de lo que soñaran ambos empezaron a aumentar su beso pasando de un simple y casto beso a uno donde lengua con lengua combatia por el dominio de la boca rival, asi duraron un par de minutos hasta que de lleno la falta de aire los hizo despertar súbitamente, viéndose al rostro ambos se quedaron petrificados sin saber que hacer mientras ambos ojos bajaban a ver ambas bocas deduciendo a la perfeccion que lo que soñaron en realidad paso y la prueba de ello era el hilillo de saliva que mantenía ambas bocas conectadas.

Ambos se quedaron disfrutando el incomodo y curiosamente reconfortante silencio que los rodeaba a ambos, mientras miraban a la vez sus rostros cubiertos de un color rojo oscuro en las mejillas, animandose el Pseudo-demonio tomo la iniciativa acercando su boca a la de la Bijuu Humanizada iniciando un beso dulce y casto, mientras ambos degustaban la textura de los labios del otro.

La Bijuu se sentía rara en un mar de emociones: Felicidad, Confusion, Alegria, pero la mas notable Amor, cabe destacar que el Pseudo demonio andaba en las mismas solo que estaba mas consciente de la situación; a Kurama le tomo un par de minutos reaccionar mientras daba pase libre a su boca mientras ambas lenguas empezaron a combatir en el duelo por el dominio de ambas bocas sacando un gemido ocasional de ambos.

Luego de otro par de minutos donde por falta de aire se retiraron quedando unidos por un hilillo de saliva, ambos se miraron como si el tiempo fuera nada apreciando la compañía de ambos por igual.

-Te amo- dijo la Bijuu mientras un dulce sonrojo oscuro se posaba en sus mejillas.

-Yo…..Yo también te amo- dijo Heinz con un sonrojo menos tenue en su rostro mientras abrazaba a la Bijuu y ambos estaban disfrutando de su compañía en silencio pacifico.

-¿A que hora hay que ir al palacio del Daimyo?- pregunto Kurama a Heinz el cual estaba tarareando.

-En una media hora….. ¿Por? ¿Tienes a alguien esperándote?- pregunto juguetonamente.

-Bueno, hay un Pseudo demonio esperándome en casa- dijo la Bijuu siguiendo el juego- Y ¿Hay alguien esperándote a ti?- pregunto con el mismo tono mientras se acercaban mutuamente.

-Si….Una bella Kitsune-hime- dijo mientras volvían a su sesión de besos y leves caricias.

 **Dos horas más tarde**

Habian pasado dos horas ya desde que el combate entre Zabuza contra Kakashi y Kushina habia empezado, y el resultado fue irónicamente el mismo que en el prado de hace 1 semana, pero esta vez era mas o menos diferente:

Kakashi estaba con un par de cortadas en hombros, estomago y abdomen de considerable daño, pero estaba fuera de combate por un par de cortes a sus talones de Aquiles que lo dejaron praciticamente fuera, dejando a Kushina en un duelo de Espadachin vs Espadachin donde una Muerte Roja que apenas y ha tenido acción desde que volvió a las filas shinobis hace casi 3 meses se enfrenta a un shinobi que desde la guerra civil no dejo de pelear con su Zanbato a tal punto que era mas rápido que Mifune de Tetsu no Kuni. Lo cual paso factura a la Uzumaki revelando una cortada profunda en su estomago y otra peligrosamente cerca de su cuello que la están dejando sin vida, mientras sus genins siguen protegiendo a Tazuna ignorantes de la situación mas alla de la neblina.

-Hasta aquí llegas perra roja- dijo Zabuza en medio de la neblina- Es una lastima que te estes desangrando…porque de no ser asi, podría haberte hecho mi esclava personal- dijo con una risa tétrica y oscura- Pero mientras tu cadáver este caliente-

-Eres…un…..enfermo- dijo Kushina mientras respiraba irregularmente y su visión se volvia borrosa- "Mina-kun, Menma, Hikari, Kagome…..Este es el adiós"- pensó Kushina mientras cerraba los ojos y aceptaba su destino.

-¡Ahora muere!- Grito Zabuza abalansandose contra la Uzumaki.

 ***CLANK***

Se oyo el ruido de dos espadas sonando en el aire, el choque entre las dos espadas sorprendentemente despejo la neblina de toda la zona revelando a un Kakashi tumbado e inhabilitado, a una Kushina que miro sorprendida a su salvador, y a una Kurama que con Katana en mano detuvo con una sola mano la embestida de la pesada Zanbato del Demonio de Kiri para el shock de este.

-¡COMO ES POSIBLE!- Grito Zabuza mientras saltaba un par de metros atrás- ¡Quien diablos eres!- Exigio el Demonio de Kiri.

-Eh tenido muchos nombres- dijo Kurama mientras envainaba de nuevo su katana- Pero como mayormente me conocen basuras y escorias como tu me llaman…Tu peor pesadilla.

-Tch- bufo burlonamente Zabuza- Menos mal llegaste a salvar a esta puta de pelo rojo, ahora podre divertirme con ella y contigo una vez te venza perra estúpida- dijo mientras balanceaba en su dirección la Zanbato.

-Eso veremos- Dijo mientras sentía una calidez detrás suyo que desaparecio al instante- Heinz-kun ¿Cómo vas con sus heridas?- pregunto la Bijuu a su recién proclamado amado.

-Voy curando Kura-chan- dijo mientras sus palmas brillaban de un verde fuerte mientras curaba las heridas de Kushina- No lo tomes a mal Kushina pero, te hace falta pulir tus habilidades con tu katana.

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo Kushina ignorando el consejo- Te lo agradezco Heinz-san.

-No lo menciones- dijo Heinz mientras se enfocaba en curar las heridas- ahora no te muevas y solo relájate que tomara un rato esto.

-Hagamos esto Zabuza- dijo Kurama- te reto a un duelo de espadas, si te corto te largas, pero si tu me cortas y me ganas…..podras hacer lo que quieras con nosotros.

-¡No digas eso Kura-chan!- Dijo exhaltado Kakashi- ¡Es muy peligroso!

-Acepto perra estúpida- dijo Zabuza- A la cuenta de 3 sera el duelo.

-1- dijo Kurama mientras tenia el mango de la Katana en mano

-2- dijo Zabuza mientras la Zanbato la apuntaba a la Bijuu

-¡3!- dijeron ambos a la vez mientras corrian a gran velocidad.

 ***SLASH***

Se oyo el sonido de dos cuerpos cortándose, Zabuza fue el primero en guardar en su cinturón su Zanbato, mientras se abria una herida en el brazo Izquierdo de la Bijuu la cual no se inmuto; ahora la Bijuu que curiosamente tenia su katana aun en funda la cual solo estaba levemente fuera de esta la guardo con un sonoro "CLANK" en el área.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Zabuza burlonamente- ¿Eso fue todo? Patetico, aunque…..te mostrare como se usa una espada de verdad cuand-

No pudo terminar cuando su cabeza de un fino corte horizontal cayo al piso del puente mientras de su corte salía una fuente de sangre la cual se detuvo cuando el cuerpo sin cabeza de Zabuza cayo atrás con un sonoro *POOF*

-Tch- bufo la Bijuu- Y yo que pensé que seria mas emocionante esto- dijo mientras se acerco al cadáver de Zabuza y con la Zanbato corto sus genitales- Esto es por violar a Haku maldito bastardo, espero que te pudras en el infierno- dijo escupiendo su cuerpo decapitado.

-Ahora, que hare contigo- dijo alzando la cabeza de Zabuza- Oh ya lo tengo- dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y guardaba la cabeza en este mientras arrebataba la correa del cadáver de Zabuza y se lo ponía a su cuerpo poniendo al final la Zanbato en su espalda- Mucho mejor.  
 **  
*CLAP***

 ***CLAP***

 ***CLAP***

Se oyeron una ronda de aplausos sarcásticos desde el lado no terminado del puente revelando a cierto magnate enano con los únicos 500 matones de su "ejercito" personal

-Vaya como caen los poderosos- dijo burlonamente Gato- Al menos la kunoichi de aquí me ayudo a no pagarle a este estúpido- dijo mientras veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el cuerpo sin cabeza de Zabuza- niña si no te estuviera viendo ahora como mi futura esclava sexual para mi diversión, me animaría a decir que te daría las gracias.

-Porque siempre los mas enanos son los mas estúpidos- dijo Kurama mientras veía con desden a Gato- Es una lastima que no considere tu oferta enano estúpido.

-Perra insolente- dijo molesto Gato- ¡ACABEN CON ELLOS, Y DEJEN VIVOS A LAS KUNOICHIS PARA MI DIVERSION!- Rugio Gato a su ejercito personal

- **Hikariton: Espada de Espiritu Final-** dijo una voz grave  
 **  
*SLASH***

Fue el único sonido que se escucho…eso y 500 cuerpos mutilados por la mitad que cayeron al suelo para miedo del magnate y sorpresa de los shinobis menos Kurama.

-¿Podrias repetir lo que le dijiste a Kura-chan?- amenazo Heinz con IA saliendo a montones de su cuerpo.

-¡NO ME MATES POR FAVOR!- Rogo Gato mientaras se acurrucaba en una bola de miedo…..y orina- ¡T-T-TE DARE LO QUE QUIERAS, DINERO, MUJERES, TU PROPIO PAIS!

-En primer lugar, el dinero no me hace falta porque tengo mucho y no dilapido dinero como la mayoría de shinobis lo hacen; en segundo lugar no necesito mujeres que me quieran por interés, sino a aquellas que me amen por como soy; y en tercera si hablas de este país para dármelo, lamento decepcionarte, porque hace unos minutos acabamos de regresar de liberar de las mazmorras del palacio del ex Daimyo a Kaori y Karura Oki legitimas dirigentes de Nami no Kuni, mientras a su vez matamos a cada maton que habia en el palacio, mientras en tu base secreta la quemamos hasta los cimientos no sin antes robar todo documento de valor, junto al dinero que habia en ella- dijo mientras alzaba al enano del cuello con una mano- Asi que gracias por la oferta…Ahora muere.

 ***CRACK***

Y asi murió el magnate naviero Gato con sus matones ejecutados por Heinz mientras su patética vida se fue a través de una sencilla quebrada de cuello finalizando con lanzar su enano cadáver al mar para festin de los peces, claro si les gusta la basura.

 **Siete días después**

Luego de la muerte de Gato, Heinz junto a 20 clones de sombras empezaron a limpiar la basura (cadáveres mutilados) que había en el puente mientras a su vez lo limpiaban, dejándolo como si nunca hubiera habido una masacre en ese lugar. Luego de que Heinz curo a Kakashi y Kushina, el primero se "preocupo" por Kurama por enfrentarse peligrosamente con Zabuza, pero solo recibió una monumental ignorada mientras veía como Kurama besaba a Heinz dejando en claro que le valia BERG4 su "amor" que en realidad era mas un amor carnal solo por tenerla para el sexo a diferencia que lo que la Bijuu Humanizada y el Pseudo Demonio tenían que era en verdad amor puro.

Luego de la masacre y liberación de Nami no Kuni, se hizo una fiesta por la proclamación de Kaori Oki como nueva Daimyo de Nami no Kuni, que a su vez fue una fiesta para los shinobis de Konoha que liberaron a Nami del Yugo de Gato, aunque en realidad la fiesta fue mas dirigida al equipo 11 que al 7, pero el equipo "palo en el culo" tomo todo el crédito.

En el ultimo dia en Nami, Heinz junto a Kurama dieron todo el dinero que encontraron en la guarida de Gato a la Daimyo la cual acepto mientras entregaba a cada poblador de Nami no Kuni lo que Gato les arrebato, además de darle el control total de la empresa naviera de Gato a la Daimyo para mejorar su economía.

Ahora en el último dia, los equipos 7 y 11 estan llegando a Konoha donde ahora están dando el reporte de su misión al Yondaime Hokage. Luego de escuchar el informe de Kakashi y Kushina fue el turno del informe de Heinz y Kurama en su misión que fue catalogada de rango A.

-Hokage-sama- dijo Heinz- Hace casi dos semanas, mi equipo junto a la Chunnin Kurama Takada llegaron a Nami no Kuni, mas específicamente a la casa de Tazuna donde aclaramos a Tsunami su hija que eramos el equipo de respaldo del equipo 7; No hubo complicaciones en la misión, a excepción de unos inconvenientes que surgieron dentro de la misión y unos objetivos aparte que se fueron añadiendo luego de analizar el entorno de la situación en la que Nami no Kuni se encontraba.

-¿De que inconvenientes esta hablando?- pregunto Minato en su modo Hokage.

-Hokage-sama- fue el turno de Kurama de hablar- Uno de los inconvenientes fue el total acoso de Kakashi Hatake a mi persona durante toda la misión tomando el hecho que incluso delante de mi pareja me acosaba hasta el punto de querer forzárseme en delante de el- dijo con seriedad en su voz Kurama- Otro fue la arrogancia del Uchiha, y por ultimo….La manipulación respecto a quien mato a Gozu y Meizu los Hermanos Demonios de Kirigakure no Sato.

-¿Manipulacion?- dijo Minato seriamente- Lo de Kakashi lo entiendo, a pesar de que en multiples ocasiones se le ha dicho que deje de hostigar a su persona Chunnin Takada, y en lo personal felicidades por su relación que deduzco es con el Jounin Takada-dijo mientras la Bijuu confirmaba con un asentimiento y un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Al igual es entendible la situación del Uchiha; aunque como todos saben nada puedo hacer ya que el consejo civil me tiene atado de manos- dijo suspirando- Pero es una acusación muy grave la de la manipulación del informe de quien mato a Gozu y Meizu. Asi que podría decirme en realidad quienes los mataron a ellos.

-Hokage-sama, los que mataron a Gozu y Meizu no fueron Menma y Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze, sino que en realidad fueron Kakashi Hatake y Kushina Uzumaki- dijo Heinz con seriedad.

-¿Eso es cierto Kushina, Kakashi?-pregunto inquisitivamente el Hokage recibiendo el silencio de ambos además de miradas evasivas- Ya veo…..Como penalización por falsificar información que puede ser de vital importancia, se les sancionara con 10.000.000 de ryos cada uno por la falsificación de información en su reporte de misión, además de no tomar misiones de rango C que no sean dentro de la aldea por 5 meses ¿Quedo claro?

-Hai Hokage-sama- dijeron ellos.

-Respecto a los objetivos secundarios Hokage-sama, fueron: Liberar a Nami no Kuni de la tiranía de Gato, y la liberación de la familia real Oki de las mazmorras de su propio palacio, haciendo esta una misión de rango S para el equipo 11 y la Chunnin Takada, debido a que el equipo 7 no tuvo participación en ella- dijo Heinz con su seriedad aun en alto.

-Ya veo…. ¿Y que motivos vieron de intervenir en un rescate ustedes dos con su equipo de la familia del ex Daimyo Oki y la liberación de Nami no Kuni?- pregunto el Hokage inquisitivamente

-Hokage-sama, los motivos son que si liberábamos a Nami obtendríamos un poderoso aliado comercial que ahora posee el dominio de todo el mar Shoketsu y las planicies de Tori no Kuni hasta Oni no Kuni gracias a la industria naviera de Gato que paso a manos de la familia Oki- dijo entregando un pergamino con el sello de la Daimyo Kaori con un tratado de alianza.

-Ya veo- dijo Minato mientras su ceño se suavizaba- Felicidades equipos 7 y 11, son los genins mas jóvenes en completar misiones rang respectivamente en 15 largos años- dijo con un deje de orgullo- Ahora si no es molestia quiero que el se retire, que tengo papeleo.

-Hai- dijeron todos por igual.

-Hokage-sama- dijo Heinz deteniéndose al igual que Kurama.

-¿Si Jounin Takada, Chunnin Takada?

-Vengo a dejar el formulario de mi nuevo miembro de clan- dijo dejando un formulario con el nombre de Haku Yuki- es una refugiada de Kiri que vino voluntariamente con nostros…..eso y que no podíamos abandonarla por su precaria y peligrosa situación.

-Ya veo- dijo Minato- de eso no hay problema, si es shinobi puede venir en una semana para evaluar sus habilidades. ¿Cuál es su reclamo Chunnin Takada?

-Hokage-sama, vengo a solicitar un ascenso a Jounin- dijo con seriedad sorprendiendo a Minato.

-Chunnin Takada, eso será imposible, a menos de que haya cumplido 200 misiones de rango D, 40 de rango C, 20 de rango B, 10 de rang de rango S no puede postularse a Jounin a menos que mate a un- dijo con seriedad mientras veía como sacaba un pergamino y lo abria con sangre de su mano revelando la cabeza cercenada de Zabuza- Un shinobi de rango S….. ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido- ¿Cómo?

-Lo mate con mi katana- dijo despreocupadamente- eso y tome a esta chica- dijo mostrando la Zanbato de Zabuza ahora bajo su poder- Si no me equivoco también su recompensa era de 90.000.000 de ryos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-C-Claro- dijo mientras firmaba la orden de captura de Zabuza a nombre de Kurama- A-Aquí tiene Chunnin Takada…..o debería decir Jounin Takada- dijo con una sonrisa- mañana venga para recibir sus papeles y su nuevo chaleco como Jounin ¿Quedo claro?

-Hai Hokage-sama- dijo Kurama.

-Pueden retirarse- dijo Minato mientras veía como se retiraron ambos- "Porque se me hace que ellos me darán mas problemas de los que ya tengo"- pensó mientras miraba a su enemigo mas temible…el papeleo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Al fin subi esta madre, jeje, no lo subi antes en el dia anterior porque estaba tratando de romper una mala racha en LOL (La cual empeoro mucho mas) (Puta bida :´v) ejem, a lo mucho estimo que el harem de Naruto sera como el de 3 arabes comunes y corrientes (Que es de 30 a 35 mujeres) y por otro lado su jefazo como que tendra hasta 10 o 11 (Aun no veo ese detalle) pero en fin, los espero para el siguiente capitulo del Demonio y el Kitsune.**


	5. V: Comienzan los exámenes Chunnin

**Capítulo V: Reinicio del entrenamiento: Comienzo de los exámenes de Chunnin**

 **Una semana mas tarde: Complejo de los Takada: Habitaciones subterráneas de entrenamiento.**

Hubo una semana desde que el equipo 11 más Kurama llegó a Konoha donde Kurama fue ascendió a Jounin por asesinar ella sola a Zabuza Momochi, mientras que a su vez se dirigió a Kurokiribocho la espada guillotina decapitadora, a su vez Heinz más de las habitaciones que no estaban habilitadas por cuestiones relacionadas con la magia que tenían estas:

Una de estas habitaciones era conocida como "La Herreria" donde se hacen los armamentos de los Takada para su uso goce y disfrute, cada arma tiene propiedades mágicas que benefician al usuario: Si quieres alcance tus shurikens podrán ir mas rápido y ser mas certeras, si quieres un kunai que corte un cuerpo como si fuera mantequilla no hay problema, si quieres que tu espada corte un muro de acero solido como una hoja de papel sin duda lo hara, todo gracias a las propiedades mágicas que las armas tienen gracias a un clon de sangre que actua como herrero (Cariñosamente llamado por todos como el tuertdo Dan)

Otra de las habitaciones que solo es de uso exclusivo de Heinz es la puerta dimensional: Una habitacion que tiene un jodido portal que se activa con magia de su ser, en este manda a 2 **Chi Bunshins** a buscar diferentes elementos: si quiere acero kachin del universo 7 del Omniverso Oeste sin problemas lo consigue, si quiere Carbonadium (fusión entre el Adamantium y Carbonadio) del Omniverso Norte, sin dudas lo obtendrá, si quiere llamas salidas de Zaphiron el dragon muerto del Omniverso Sur, sin dudas las tendrá; todo gracias a este portal mágico que puede entrar en cada Omniverso, Universo, Linea de tiempo alterna y oficial; sin desgarrar la continuidad del espacio tiempo. Tambien el tiene planeado ir de universo en universo a ayudar a otros como su familia que están en pesares y los entrenara en sus realidades para que protejan o destruyan sus mundos dependiendo a quien salve.

Y la ultima habitacion que ha estado en remodelación desde hace 6 años cuando compraron el complejo: El Dojo de entrenamiento ahora bautizado como "La cámara del tiempo" **(si muy original jejej)** La cámara del tiempo como su nombre dice, es una habitacion donde un 1 dia afuera es un 1 año de entrenamiento puro, esta esta reforzada con acero Kachin, el noveno metal y sobre todo el metal sagrado del Omniverso Central para que Heinz pueda "entrenar" al máximo de su capacidad sin destruir al universo en ello, a diferencia de su contraparte del Omniverso Oeste, mas exactos del Universo 7; la cámara del tiempo no se cerrara una vez se use mas de 2 veces en vida por usuario, ni cambiara su edad física o mental o biológica, sino que solo obtendrá los años de experiencia que un shinobi, guerrero o combatiente les tomaría un año normal, asi que hoy amerita la ocasión esta habitacion…Porque la fase 2 del "entrenamiento" de Heinz con sus niños y su ahora oficial novia (y con tiempo su esposa) Kurama donde Heinz los hara mas fuertes a tal grado que los Ootsutsuki serán niños de la academia con su poder si dominan la fase dos del entrenamiento….Los KG.

La habitacion en si es solo un cuarto de color blanco de 400 metros cuadrados donde gracias a sellos y magia oscura, pudo hacer que el tamaño de esta se agrande monumentalmente, donde se ve a Kurama, Naruto, Kaguya, y Yumi sentados en posición de loto mientras Heinz esta parado y con un cubo de metal negrusco.

-Bueno mis jóvenes- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa- El dia de hoy haremos algo único, que solamente nosotros tenemos en este universo- dijo con orgullo- ¡ADMIREN LA CAMARA DEL TIEMPO!- Dijo mientras alzaba los brazos dramáticamente.

-Es un cuarto vacio- dijeron los 4 inexpresivamente haciendo caer cómicamente al Pseudo-demonio.

-No me digan- dijo con sarcasmo- Lo que quiero decir que ya estamos dentro de la cámara del tiempo- dijo mientras tomaban atención- Me base en los modelos del planeta tierra del Universo 7 del Omniverso Oeste, ya que se asemejaba a los parámetros que requeria para poderlos entrenar a su máximo potencial sin destruir el complejo.

Esta cámara tiene una longitud y amplitud indefinidas gracias a las propiedades mágicas y de sellado que use para crearla por 6 largos años, además esta reforzada con 3 de los metales mas resistentes de la existencia misma, el Acero Kachin Kachin, el Noveno Metal y el Metal Sagrado del Omniverso Central del Universo de los Dioses y Demonios….Aunque tuve que pagar mucho dinero para ello, pero lo vale- dijo con una sonrisa.

Las propiedades de esta cámara son simples: 1 dia afuera es 1 año aquí, no envejecerán biológica, física o emocionalmente debido a que no tendría sentido para mi hacer eso, sino traería muchas dudas del porque lucen mas altos y asi, también tiene un mecanismo mágico que impide que se cierre como la contraparte del Universo 7 donde solo usarla mas de 2 veces en una vida por usuario se cierra para siempre- dijo para el asombro de los 4.

-¡Sugoi!- dijeron los 4 con estrellas en los ojos.

-Si, es genial; ahora esta parte del entrenamiento es patrocinada gracias al concejo civil- dijo para sorpresa de los 4

-Porque gracias a ellos Tou-san- pregunto Yumi la pregunta que todos estaban pensando.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que quiero ver que cara ponen cuando descubran que mis niñas poseen el **Hikariton** , mi niño el **Kinton** y mi amada el **Kinton** por igual- dijo con una sonrisa- Recuerdan que hace 3 años los "mejore".

-Si- dijo Kurama hablando- Nunca nos dijiste para que necesitabas mejorarnos.

-Elemental mi querida Kurama- dijo paseándose de un lado a otro- Resulta que esas mejoras alteraron su genética, mientras implante un poco de mi genética en ustedes solo dándoles 3 regalos: El primero será que tendrán Yumi y Kaguya el **Hikariton** , mientras Naruto y Kurama el **Kinton** ; segundo, desbloquee en sus cuerpos el segundo camino por el cual la energía de nuestro ser se materializa…..El Ki, pero ese será la tercera parte de su entrenamiento, y por ultimo…..Felicidades Kurama ya no necesitaras tus partes **Yin y Yang**.

-¿Q-Que?- dijo estupefacta Kurama- C-C-Como que no las necesitare.

-Bueno, eso se debe en primer lugar a que cuando te di parte de mi genética, al parecer tu cuerpo parte de esta la tomo como si fuera chakra Bijuu o **Yokai** , creo que eso se debe al nivel de toxicidad creo, por lo que se adhirió lentamente a tu cuerpo mientras entrenabas con tu chakra normal- dijo- Si no me crees trata de entrar en tu **Kitsune Modo**.

La pelirroja hizo lo que se le dijo y empezó a entrar en su **Kitsune Modo** mientras se veía rodeada de un chakra rojo burbujeante; un par de segundos después ella estaba en su forma Kitsune mostrando sus orejas zorrunas rojas como su pelo con pelo blanco interno, sus 3 gruesos bigotes en cada mejilla, mientras 5 esponjosas colas rojo-anaranjado con blanco al final se movían aleatoriamente.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo maravillada- Se siente como mi chakra Bijuu…..pero ¿Cómo?

-Bueno eso se debe a que el el Shinju o "Dios Arbol" es en realidad una planta que crece en el inframundo de Enma Daio, por lo que el poder de la Usagi no Megami de este mundo es en realidad poder de demonio puro- dijo analíticamente- Por ello deduzco que tanto tu, como Naruto no sufrieron cambio alguno, ya que indirectamente tanto como tu, el se hizo un Hannyou o medio demonio ganando inmortalidad, al igual que Yumi que es una Kitsune por lo que el **Yokai** esta en su sangre. Y Kaguya, bueno ella comio el fruto del Shinju por lo que el resultado es el mismo- dijo mientras Kurama volvia a su estado humano.

El resto de tus colas gradualmente ira apareciendo mientras avances en tu entrenamiento, eso si; mientras mas entrenes tus habilidades serán tan poderosas, que Madara Uchiha seria asesinado por ti por un leve golpe.

Como iba diciendo, el dia de hoy en vez de seguir enseñándoles sellado, ya que les enseñe lo que necesitaban saber- dijo mirando a Naruto y a sus hijas de reojo- El dia de hoy haremos algo interesante…..Golpear este cubo.

-¿En serio?- dijeron inexpresivos los 4.

-Si, pero esperen, eso no es lo mejor- dijo mientras sus brazos tocaban el cubo- **Kinton: Absorcion del metal** \- dijo mientras sus brazos se vovlian del mismo color que el cubo metalico.

Heinz luego se aparto del cubo y le dio un golpe

 ***BOOOM***

El cubo por la fuerza se hizo añicos mientras los 4 miraban estupefactos. Mientras a su vez Heinz chasqueaba los dedos y aparecían 4 cubos más.

-Estos cubos son de acero Kachin Kachin del Universo 7, uno de los metales mas duros y resistentes de la existencia misma- dijo mientras ellos escuchaban atentamente- Durante el mes y medio que nos queda de entrenamiento, entrenaran aquí 6 horas sus KG mientras los tratan de manejar por igual, recuerden que para el **Kinton** deben destruir el cubo con el mismo material, mientras con el **Hikarito** n debe cortarlo limpiamente a la mitad- dijo mientras se ponía delante de ellos- Ah y cuidado, un golpe mal dado y sus manos o piernas se romperán…. ¡Empiecen!

 **2 semanas más tarde: Barbacoa Akimichi**

Dos semanas de tortura que digo entrenamiento pasaron en el complejo Takada, y aunque a la primera hora ya se habían roto los brazos y piernas por tratar de desbloquear sus habilidades, Heinz los curo y explico que eran la única forma de hacerlo, ya que una vez las desbloquearan y destrozaran el cubo les enseñaría los respectivos jutsus de sus KG, mientras tanto ahora Heinz junto a su hermosa novia estaban llegando a un conocido restaurante la Barbacoa de los Akimichi, donde mayormente se reúne la "Elite de Konoha" los martes, jueves y sabados; Heinz trajo a Kurama por el simple hecho de que…..Ella es una Elite. La noticia de que mato a Zabuza el Demonio de Kiri de rango S, corrió como polvora luego de que los ANBU de la oficina de Minato en una borrachera soltaran la sopa de que la bella pelirroja-naranja, mato al demonio de kiri con suma facilidad además de ser la portadora de la Kurokiribocho.

Ahora la pareja de Bijuu Humanizada y Pseudo Demonio estaban sentándose en una mesa donde siempre sus amigos y conocidos del grupo elitista se reunian hoy en un sábado agradable por la tarde.

-No me gustan estas reuniones- dijo Kurama- Heinz-kun sabes que odio a los arrogantes.

-Lo se Ai, pero hay que "socializar"- dijo el susodicho- No nos podemos quedar como ermitaños aunque yo apoye la idea, además no te hara daño conocer mas kunoichis de tu edad.

-¿Qué crees que soy una niña?- bufo molesta la Bijuu Humanizada- ¿Qué sigue sin salir luego de las 9?

-Hmm, yo iba a decir luego de las 2…..pero tu idea es mejor- dijo burlonamente el juego.

-Pero papa- dijo siguiendo la treta.

-Sin peros jovencita, o obedeces o te mando sin cenar a tu habitacion- dijo "seriamente" hasta que se pusieron a reir a carcajadas.

-Parece que se están divirtiendo ya- dijo una dulce voz.

-Oh Yugao- dijo Heinz mientras saludaba a la capitana ANBU- Toma asiento, te presento a Kurama, Jounin ascendida y mi Ai.

-Heinz- dijo sonrojada la Bijuu- No digas eso. Sabes que no me gusta que alardees.

-Lo se, pero si no lo hago, algun idiota se va a querer propasar contigo. Digo eres el paquete que todo hombre mataria a otro por tener…..Si no me crees tienes a Kakashi como prueba- dijo en un susurro haciendo reir a la Bijuu.

-Tal vez tienes razón- dijo mientras Yugao se terminaba de sentar- Es un gusto Yugao-san.

-Igualmente Kurama-san- dijo respetuosamente saludando por igual a la Jounin ascendida- Y Kurama-san, no he escuchado como mato al Demonio de Kiri.

-Eh seguro, no veo porque no contarte la historia- dijo con una sonrisa- bueno resulta que…..

 **Una larga historia más tarde.**

-Fascinante- dijo Yugao asombrada por la hazaña de la Bijuu- Nunca habia escuchado de una técnica que mate con una sola estocada a un oponente.

-Bueno, de hecho era una técnica que mi abuelo habia estado perfeccionando- Medio mintió Heinz- luego mi padre añadió cosas, y por ultimo yo la termine- dijo con orgullo- en memoria de la espada de mi abuelo la llame a la técnica: **Danza de los lirios sangrientos.**

-No habia oído de ese estilo de **Kenjutsu** antes Heinz-san-dijo asombrada sinceramente la joven ANBU.

-Pues me tomo un par de años perfeccionarlo en base a lo que mi padre y mi abuelo, hicieron en sus tiempos. "Eso y 300 años en tratar de vencer a Hoku con una katana"- pensó lo ultimo- Y donde están los demás.

-Bueno, Anko dijo que llegaría luego de torturar a un espia de Iwa, Asuma hasta donde se sigue entrenando con su equipo por lo que no debe tardar, al igual que Kurenai, Kakashi y Kushina-sama- dijo mientras recordaba.

-Yugao-chan- dijo una voz dulce detrás de la ANBU la cual no se exalto.

-Y aquí esta Anko- dijo divertido Heinz ante la "Dama Serpiente" de Konoha.

-La única, inigualable, sexy y aun soltera- dijo altanera la tercera al mando de IT- Y que cuentan todos, a parte del hecho de un nuevo miembro de nuestro pequeñito grupo- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Yugao.

-Nada interesante…..- dijo Yugao mientaras suspiraba- En ANBU no hay nada relevante que pueda revelar sin que me sancionen, deduzco que tu nos dejaras a la duda como torturas a los espias, y deduzco que Heinz y Kurama-san hablaran del entrenamiento de sus niños- dijo mientras todos asentían.

-Bueno hay algo- dijo Heinz mientras atraía la atención de las bellas pelipurpuras- Yugao, Anko; bueno he estado pensando esto y he querido pedirles unos favores- dijo Heinz.

-Que….favores- pregunto Anko curiosa- No soy de las personas que se ofrecen a un trio asi como asi- dijo sensualmente mientras Kurama se atragantaba con su bebida y Yugao suspiraba.

-Nada de eso…..Resulta que hay alguien que quiero que conozcan- dijo Heinz- pero es en secreto.

-Ooooh, tienes a un espia- dijo Anko- O tal vez a un informante de otra nación que nos de información valiosa.

-No es asi- dijo Heinz despreocupadamente- Veran resulta que esta persona….Esta supuestamente muerta hace 4 años atrás- dijo para sorpresa.

-¿En serio las haras conocerla?- pregunto dudosa la Bijuu- ¿Crees que es prudente?

-Claro- dijo- Confio en Yugao y Anko con mi vida, además el favor las beneficiara a largo plazo.

-¿A largo plazo?- preguntaron ambas.

-Asi es, si guardan el secreto de a quien conocerán, las entrenare- dijo

-Que tiene de divertido que nos entrenes- dijo Anko suspirando- Y Yo que pensé que era un trio.

-No Anko, no todo en la vida es sobre sexo- dijo Heinz divertido- Veran este entrenamiento me llevo a donde estoy ahora, y siendo sincero no haría daño que entrenaran también, digo deduzco Anko que por IT apenas y entrenas; lo mismo es con Yugao que apenas y tiene tiempo libre- dijo mientras ambas pelipurpuras asienten.

Por ello las quiero entrenar, son mis amigas, y siendo sincero habrá veces en las que no podre apoyarlas en una misión de rango S, asi que mas vale shinobi o kunoichi preparada x2. ¿Qué dicen?

-Lo pensaremos- dijeron al unisono- "Tal vez, sea una buena idea"-pensaron ambos por igual

Su charla pacifica se detuvo cuando escucharon a cierto y animado Jounin.

-¡AAAAHHHH YUGAO, ANKO, HEINZ; SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD SE NOTAN EN LA DISTANCIA!- Grito una energica y juvenil voz.

-Y aquí viene el alma del grupo- dijo Anko sacando una risa de la ANBU y la Jounin por igual.

-¡SUS VIVACES LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD RETAN A MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD A QUE SEAN MAS BRILLANTES!- Dijo el Jounin excéntrico mientra Kurama veía asustada a este.  
 _  
-Hay dios mio, que tipo mas excéntrico….. No me digas que se pego gusanos peludos en la cara para simular que son cejas_ \- dijo con miedo en su voz a través de su enlace mental.

- _Lo mismo pensé la primera vez….kami juro que una vez esas cosas se movieron por si solas- dijo igual de asustado Heinz._

-Y que cuentas Gai- dijo Heinz ablandole al Juvenil Jounin- Oh hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, Kurama el es Maito Gai, uno de los mejores usuarios **de Taijutsu** de Konoha. Tambien apodado "La bestia verde de Konoha y el Maestro del Genjutsu"

-¡YOSH, ES BUENO CONOCER A LA JUVENIL ALMA QUE AVIVA LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD DE HEINZ-SAN!- Grito energico el Jounin de cejas peludas.

-Eh…..claro un gusto también- dijo Kurama mientras evadia al Jounin para no mirarlo de frente- Espera dijiste que lo apodaron el maestro del genjutsu. ¿Y eso porque?

-Bueno, resulta que ese nombre le pusimos debido a que bueno, hubo una vez que todos estuvimos presentes y se topo con su pupilo Lee- dijo recordando mientras se estremecia.

-Y que paso- pregunto curiosa Kurama.

-No querras saberlo- dijeron Anko y Yugao a la vez con un deje de miedo en la voz alertando a Kurama de no preguntar mas.  
 **  
-Su genjutsu es un Kinjutsu** de rango S llamado: **Kinjutsu: Puesta de sol en la playa con abrazo varonil de la juventud.** \- dijo Heinz aun estremeciéndose- Estoy de seguro que eso mataria a cualquiera.

Todos asintieron mientras volvían a lo suyo mientras esperaban a los demás para conversar como amigos.

 **Mientras tanto: Campo # 12**

El campo de entrenamiento 12 es un pequeño claro con un riachuelo donde pasan una variedad de peces que son buenos para comer, mientras esta rodeado en su mayoría por un pequeño bosque de robles, sauces y arboles de sakura, en este estaban reunidos los equipos 8 y 10 mientras esperaban a los equipos 7 y 11.

Al igual que sus Jounin sensei, estos se reúnen una vez a la semana para conversar, además para mantener su ciruclo de amigos vigente a pesar de que no se ven tan seguido.

Chouji tenia a Shikamaru, Shino y Naruto debido a que eran los mas amigables de los 4 equipos con el.

Ino, estaba con Yumi y Kaguya ya que bueno dejo de ser fangirl en su 3er año de la academia dejando atrás su infantil amorío por Emosuke, cuando una persona llamada realidad (disfrazada de Kaguya) le explico a base de puños de luna menguante el porque su enamoramiento es toxico, mientras dejaba en vergüenza a las demás kunoichis por tan deplorable actitud.

Kiba se reunia con Menma y Sasuke porque se creían la elite y los alfa de la generación de oro.

Hikari se reunia con la Banshee Jr. Y Hinata, que cambio mucho cuando se enamoro locamente de Menma cuando la salvo hace 5 años atrás de un grupo de matones, donde la timida y amable niña se convirtió en arrogante gracias a Menma y Hikari, ahora siendo la heredera que tanto su padre quería dejando atrás a su hermana menor Hanabi como la vergüenza de los Hyuuga (En este Fic, Hanabi tiene 11 años y no 9)

Ahora Kiba estaba jugando con Akamaru, mientras Shino se reunia con Chouji y Shikamaru para ver las nubes o comer una botana de parte del Akimichi, mientras Hinata estaba sentada en un árbol esperando a su enamorado y su mejor amiga, y Ino bueno ella estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol esperando a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Esa nube tiene forma de un perro- dijo el Akimichi mientras comia una papa frita.

-Problemático- dijo Shikamaru- Esa otra tiene la forma de una serpiente.

-Hmm dijo Shino mientras miraba igual las nubes (aunque por sus lentes no se notaba)- La nube de ahí tiene forma de un escarabajo- dijo señalando otra.

-Saben, tienen los 3 razon- dijo otra voz hechandose en la hierba- pero la de ahí tiene forma de zorro- dijo señalando una nube que cubria el sol.

-Tienes razón…..Naruto- dijo Chouji con una sonrisa reconociendo a su otro amigo de su grupo de amigos.

Levantandose los demás hombres del grupo de amigos, vieron al genin pelirojo palido mientras les sonreía, mientras mas lejos veian a Ino platicar con la pelinegra y la peliblanca con alegría y animosidad sobre muchas cosas y ninguna a la vez.

Vieron también con curiosidad como Kiba se les quizo acercar diciendo estupideces sobre ser alfa, pero terminando con un tenketsu de su estomago cerrado mientras caia a la incosnciencia, sacándole una risa al grupo de amigos.

-¿Y que cuentan chicos?- pregunto Chouji a sus otros amigos.

-Problematicamente no hay nada que contar- dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba- Ademas somos del mismo equipo, por lo que contarnos algo nuevo es casi inútil.

-Hace 1 semana obtuve un par de escarabajos rinocerontes en su etapa de pupa- dijo Shino hablando- Estaran en su etapa final a finales de mes.

-Eso es interesante- dijo Naruto- Yo bueno, no hay mucho que contar a parte que Kaa-san se hizo Jounin.

-¿No tenia que tener experiencia o tomar un examen para ser Jounin Naruto?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Hasta donde se, si; pero ella mato a un shinobi de rango S, y por lo que Tou-san me dijo, otra forma de pasar a Jounin era matar a un shinobi de rango S sea renegado o no.

-¿Y a quien mato tu Kaa-san?- pregunto Chouji

-Era el demonio de Kiri, Zabuza Momochi- dijo soprendiendo a los demás.

-Tu Kaa-san es muy problemática- dijo Shikamaru tumbándose en la hierva- Tanto como para matar un shinobi de rango S solo para no durar mucho como Chunnin.

-Bueno al menos, ella quiere ser reconocida, no como otros que serian chunnin para solamente flojear y no ser un genin- dijo Naruto mientras todos miraban a Shikamaru.

-…Tan problemáticamente cierto- dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba las nubes sacándoles una sonrisa a los demás por su actitud vaga.

Mientras los chicos y chicas en sus respectivos grupos conversaban o disfrutaban en silencio de su mutua compañía; alguien o más bien algunos deciden "beneficiar" a todos con su "amada" presencia.

-Hola Yumi, Kaguya- dijo una voz muy arrogante- ¿Cómo están hoy mis futuras esposas?

Las eludidas solo ignoraron el hecho de oir a la arrogante voz, dándole la espalda mientras conversaban con Ino la cual ignoraba con creces a la arrogante voz, hablando sobre sus misiones mas recientes.

-Tch- dijo la arrogante voz- No se hagan las que no me desean a mi una Elite Uchiha- dijo el ahora "elite" Uchiha- Dejen de ignorar a su futuro espo-

No termino su arrogante diatriba al sentir dos golpes uno en el pecho, y otro en cierta zona masculina, el cual lo dejo con la boca abierta mientras sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. Viendo a su frente, vio a Kaguya y Yumi con auras oscuras que las rodeaban peligrosamente.

-Te lo diremos una ultima vez maldito emo- dijeron ambas a la vez mientras su aura se hacia mas oscura- Ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre en las naciones elementales saldríamos o consideraríamos estar contigo- dijeron ambas junto a Ino saliendo de ahí para no ver al Elite Uchiha.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!- Grito una chillona voz casi rompiendo los tímpanos de todos- ¡KAGUYA-BAKA, YUMI-MEINU, COMO SE LES OCURRE LASTIMAR A MI SASUKE-KUN!- Grito la pobre alma en pena a las dos mencionadas, pero estas solo se fueron con Naruto y sus amigos ignorando a la alma en pena- Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, Sakura te cuidara todo lo que quieras.

-"Matenme"- dijo Sasuke mentalmente mientras era arrastrado a quien sabe donde.

-Kami, a veces pienso que es un mono aullador en pena- dijo Naruto soltando sus oídos- No se como los demás aguantan sus gritos.

-Tal vez usan tampones para los oídos- dijo Shino hablando lógicamente.

-…..- todos lo miraron inexpresivamente- ¡LA RESPUESTA ERA MUY OBVIA!- Gritaron al unisono dándose cuenta de su error inclusive Shino. ****

 **Mas tarde esa noche: Barbacoa Akimichi**

Era un alboroto en la mesa de la elite de konoha ¿Por qué? Era simple, luego de una comida y un par de botellas de sake, a Anko se le ocurrio la brillante idea de jugar póker, cosa que todos aceptaron, incluidos Heinz y Kurama…..Pobres ilusos, que no sabían en que se metieron.

Kurama sabía que no podía ganarle a Heinz en el póker ni con la ayuda de Kami de su lado; viniendo del sujeto que vencio a Lucifer el abuelo de Yami ¿Quién le ganaría? Pero al menos jugar por 5 años con el Pseudo Demonio tuvieron sus ventajas, porque es tan buena como el, aunque sea un poco, pero es buena.

Iniciaron con una simple mano la cual gano Kurama con un par de Aces y un 8 ante el par de K que tenia Heinz, pero luego de 3 horas de partida todos estuvieron en una apuesta subida de nivel cuando a la "Dama serpiente" se le ocurrio la idea de jugar hasta apostando sus prendas…..Y como no hacerlo estando "todos" (menos cierta Bijuu Humanizada y Pseudo Demonio tan frescos como fragante amanecer) mientras los otros y apenas podían recitar el alfabeto mas alla de la D sin querer vomitar, por lo que los Akimichi cerraron el restaurante temprano ese dia mientras se iban a su hogar con tal de que no rompieran o hicieran una estupidez en su local. Cosa que la Bijuu y el Pseudo demonio fueron los chaperones de los borrachitos de Konoha.

Heinz en su lado tenia alrededor de 500.000 ryos venidos de ganarles a Kakashi, Kushina y Asuma por igual sin siquiera inmutarse, seguida de Kurama la cual tenia 450.000 ryos en fichas, de dejar casi en la ruina a Anko, Kurenai y Yugao el tan conocido (Trio de las Damas de Hielo de Konoha) por su actitud a los hombres, seguidos ambos de sorpresivamente Gai el cual a pesar de estar mas ebrio que la palabra, este con su excentricidad al tope de su cuerpo juvenil, expulso las vibras alcoholicas mientras recitaba algo sobre la juventud; el tenia unos 130.000 ryos siendo el tercero y único con dinero el cual solo perdió sus calentadores y su diadema luego de perder contra Anko una mano.

Anko estaba solo con su minifalda marron claro, y su sostén de lencería que era de color violeta como su pelo, mientras Kurenai andaba en las mismas, solo conservando la manga de su traje de vendas mientras su torso desnudo se alzaba al aire mostrando su sostén de lencería roja que contrastaba su lechosa piel; Yugao solo perdió su armadura Anbu por lo que no se quejaba, bueno no le permitían quejarse porque aguantaba un mareo desde hace 1 hora. Asuma andaba mostrando su torso desnudo al igual que Kakashi los cuales fueron los "mas" afectados, Kakashi y por poco pierde su mascara ante la victoria de Kurenai pero este la convencio de quitarse su camisa estándar para mantener la dignidad de su misteriosa cara intacta. Pero la peor parada en ese ámbito fue Kushina; quien diría que era pésima jugando al póker teniendo a la "Legendaria Perdedora" como Sensei y madre putativa, al menos y debería saber jugar, pero solamente teniendo 2.000 ryos y solo quedando en paños menores mostrando unas bragas rojas como su pelo y un sostén del mismo color que dejaba a la vista sus suaves y firmes pechos copa D, casi le sacan una hemorragia nasal a los varones (Menos Heinz claro) y a Anko **(que te puedo decir el sello de cierta serpiente marica, la hizo bisexual 7u7)** la Bijuu por otro lado, solo perdió su chaleco Jounin, mientras Heinz seguía como vino a la reunión.

-" _Kura-Chan_ "- dijo Heinz por su enlace _-"Quien gana esta ¿Tu o yo?"_

 _-"Hmm"-_ medito la Bijuu observando sus cartas _-"Es una sorpresa mi mano por ahora ¿Qué tienes tu?"_

 _-"Tengo un trio de 7 y un par de 8"-_ Dijo Heinz- _"Pero no quiero seguir la apuesta"_

 _-"¿Por que? Tienes un full, tienes las de ganar_ "- pregunto la Bijuu mientras Heinz solo decía _"Mira quien sigue en pie"_ y mirando la Bijuu estuvo un poco en shock al ver a Kushina aun apostando sus únicos 2.000 ryos- _"Ya veo, la apuesta es de 30.000 ryos, que yo puse, y tu deduces que ella"-_

 _-"Si"-_ dijo Heinz con seriedad- _"No apostare, soy fiel a una sola mujer y volteare una vez cumpla la parte de la apuesta_ "- dijo Heinz sonrojando a Kurama.  
 _  
-"Es hora del desquite tomate rojo_ "- dijo Kurama con determinación y algo de maldad en su voz.

-No voy- dijo Heinz votando sus cartas- Pesima mano para ser sincero.

-Hmpf- bufo Kushina- Creo que tienes miedo de perder- dijo levemente arrogante mientras tenia un sonrojo por parte del sake bebido.

-Ironicamente lo dice la kunoichi que esta prácticamente desnuda y con 2.000 ryos de unos 105.000 iniciales- dijo Kurama mientras todos decían "UUUUUUHHH"

-Lo dice la mujer que tiene miedo de mostrar su cuerpo, por lo gorda que estas- dijo Kushina altaneramente- Al menos y no me avergüenzo de mostrar mi físico no como tu que lo oculta bajo un kimono- dijo Kushina mientras todos menos Heinz decían "UUUUUUUHHHH"

-Tch- dijo Kurama mosleta- Apuesto 30.000 ryos…..y mi kimono- dijo Kurama sorprendiendo a todos.

-Buena apuesta, pero no servirá ante esto- dijo Kushina mientras mostraba un trio d par de 10- ¡JAJ PERDISTE UN FULL NIÑA! Ahora muestra ese flácido cuerpo tuyo- dijo Kushina mientras recogia el bote de 62.000 ryos.

-Jaja- dijo Kurama mientras la veía- Una apuesta es una apuesta- dijo mientras Kushina veía con una sonrisa como se desabrochaba el obi de su kimono de batalla hasta que se detuvo abruptamente- Si no fuera claro por esto…¡ESCALERA REAL TOMATE!- Dijo Kurama mientras mostraba una escalera real de espadas.

-¡NANI!- Grito Kushina y los demás en shock.

Kushina casi le da un paro cardiaco por ver la mano de Kurama, ahora si la lio, porque no tenia como pagar a excepción de sus únicos 2.000 ryos que perdió y…..Oh Kami. ¡Ni loca haría eso! ¡No mientras Kakashi, Heinz y Asuma estén aquí! Tal vez lo haría en una noche de chicas, pero ¡Ni hablar!

-¿Qué pasa tomatito? ¿Miedo de mostrar tu palida piel mas de lo que ya muestras?- pregunto Kurama mientras esta veía con una sonrisa zorruna a Kushina mortalmente palida (si eso es posible con el nivel de palidez natural que tiene claro)- Una apuesta es una apuesta cariño, y deduciendo que no tienes dinero para pagarla…..creo que no tengo que ser obvia en lo demás claro.

-N-No- dijo Kushina asustada- "Kami que hago".

-Bueno, aunque hay otra opción mas "viable"- dijo Kurama para atención de los demás- Solo si aceptas claro.

-H-Hare cualquier cosa- Dijo Kushina sentenciándose a si misma- "Si Mina-kun se entera que paso esto me vera mal"- pensó con miedo.

-Bueno, es sencillo…...Me debes un favor a mi y a Heinz-kun- dijo simplemente.

-No es justo- dijo Anko- ¡Yo quería ver un trio ahora mismo!- dijo haciendo un puchero mientras sus brazos alzaban mas sus pechos copa E, y sacaba una hemorragia a Kakashi y Asuma dejándolos KO ante la suposición de un trio entre dos hermosas kunoichis con alguien del salon.

-Calma Anko- dijo Heinz- Algun dia veras o viviras un trio….pero no será hoy- dijo entrando en la charla- Kushina es la única opción que tienes, ese favor solamente será entre nosotros que quedara pactado, y nadie sabra de este fuera de este salón, lo se porque insonorize el restaurante con sellos especiales por si aparecia algun chismoso, además de que con esos el restarurante esta sin visión de fuera para adentro, para evitar mirones y posibles extorsionadores- dijo Heinz, mientras cada mujer incluida Anko le agradecían por ello mentalmente- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptaras la estipulación, por CUALQUIER FAVOR?- Hizo enfasis mientras Kushina solo asentia dócilmente agradecida de no perder su dignidad mas de lo que perdió esta noche- Bueno, con eso concluimos la reunión de hoy, y por favor alguien saque a estos dos- dijo Heinz haciendo enfasis a los dos caidos por hemorragias nasales.

Paso un par de minutos hasta que todos estuvieron presentables, donde Gai se llevo en ambas manos a Kakashi y Asuma a sus hogares, mientras Yugao cargaba con Anko y Kurenia las cuales estaban "mulas" (forma de decir pasado de copas, o dormidos por el alcohol) a sus hogares (cuiosamente viviendo en un complejo apartamental con 3 habitaciones) Quedando Kushina y Heinz y Kurama limpiando todo. Pasaron otro par de minutos hasta que los 3 terminaron y cerraron el local mientras se dirigían al complejo Akimichi.

-Gracias por no pedir que me quite el sostén y las bragas- dijo Kushina con un sonrojo a la bijuu- Y perdoname por decirte gorda y cuerpo flácido.

-No hay problema, para que están las amigas- dijo Kurama "sinceramente"- Pero no olvides el dia que pida yo o Heinz nuestros favores, sin importar CUALQUIERA que sea, lo haras ¿Ok?- dijo Kurama mientras Kushina solo asentia agradecida- "Kami lo que te espera Kushina, me hare pagar contigo cada dia que tuve que sufrir tus arranques de perra en celo por culpa de ese sello de la bruja de Mito" "Kami ni en el embarazo te detuvo eso"- dijo vengativamente mientras inconscientmente un sonrojo se hacia visible al pensar en las cosas "crueles" que le haría, el cual vio Heinz.

Luego de dejar a la Uzumaki en su complejo con su esposo e hijos, ambos Takada se fueron al suyo sin decir una palabra.

-Se lo que pensaste- dijo Heinz rompiendo el silencio

-¿En serio?- pregunto Kurama- Y que dices ante eso

-Diria que eres un ser humano sin escrupulos- dijo despreocupadamente- Claro si fueramos ambos humanos, debo decir- dijo mientras ella se apegaba a su brazo y lo abrazaba el mismo- Pero deja tu venganza personal para cuando sea necesaria…Total, no hay una buena trama como una familia que se desmorona- dijo mientras sonreía enigmáticamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Kurama curiosa.

-Digamos que hasta los felizmente casados y familias perfectas….Tienen sus altibajos- dijo mientras caminaban y entendia Kurama el doble sentido.

-¿Crees que su matrimonio y vida familiar es una farsa?- pregunto Kurama sorprendida- "Nunca habia pensado en eso"

-Es una teoría, aunque debo decir que sigue felizmente casada y con su familia amorosa por lo que se- dijo mientras se llevaba su mano libre al mentón.

-¿Cuánto crees que su dulce vida se vaya al carajo?- pregunto Kurama.

-Hmm, sin que intervengamos nosotros, mientras Kami hace lo que estaba predicho…..Diria que dos meses a lo mucho- dijo Heinz despreocupadamente- Y algo me dice y no se que es; pero ese algo me advierte que ya sea directa o indirectamente, todos nosotros sacaremos los paños sucios de Konoha a relucir al mundo exterior- dijo mientras una sonrisa oscura se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Crees que es buen augurio?- pregunto levemente preocupada Kurama- No me lo tomes a mal, disfruto una buena retribución de vez en cuando; siempre que no me afecte a mi, a ti o a los niños Heinz-kun.

-Tranquila, con Kami, y mi persona de nuestro lado; nada nos preocupara, mas que ver como Konoha la "mejor aldea del mundo" se desmorona ante su propia farza…..Y todo por los tratos a Naruto…..

 **6 semanas más tarde: Sala de reuniones Jounin de Konoha**

En las salas de reuniones Jounin de Konoha estaban reunidos el Hokage, sus consejeros Koharu, Danzo y Homura, y mas de 1.000 Jounins de los 6.000 que tenían genins, los cuales estaban a la expectativa de quienes serian los que iran a representar a Konoha en estos exámenes Chunnin, que son en una semana.

-El dia de hoy seleccione a los mejores Jounins con las misiones necesarias y mas que necesarias para poder participar en esta gestión de los exámenes Chunnin que serán en menos de una semana en Konoha- dijo Minato hablando- Ahora que deje en claro el porque de la reunión, quiero saber que Jounins postularan a sus equipos. De los 1.000 Jounin solo salieron al frente 30 entre ellos los líderes del equipo 7, 8, 9,10 y 11

-Yo Kushina Uzumaki con Kakashi Hatake líderes del equipo 7, postulamos para los exámenes Chunnin a Hikari y Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno- dijo Kushina.

-Yo Kurenai Yuuhi líder del equipo 8 postulo a Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka a los exámenes Chunnin- dijo Kurenai.

-¡YOSH, YO LA BESTIA VERDE JUVENIL DE KONOHA, POSTULO A MIS JUVENILES GENINS ROCK LEE, NEJI HYUUGA Y TEN TEN A ESTOS JUVENILES EXAMENES DE LA JUVENTUD!- Grito Gai a todo pulmón sacando una gota de sudor de los demás.

-Yo Asuma Sarutobi líder del equipo 10, postulo a Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi y Ino Yamanaka a los exámenes Chunnin- dijo mientras aspiraba su palillo de cáncer.

-Yo Heinz Takada, líder del equipo 11, postulo a Naruto Takada, Yumi Takada y Kaguya Takada- dijo Heinz mientras los demás susurraban.

-Bien- dijo Minato- Esos equipos serán los que nos representaran en los exámenes Chunnin. Pueden irse- dijo Minato mientras todos desaparecían en un Shunshin de hojas (Y Heinz en uno de fuego)

 **Mientras tanto: Complejo Takada.**

En el campo de entrenamiento del complejo de los Takada estaban entrenando Kurama y la kunoichi que habían rescatado años atras mientras Naruto, Yumi y Kaguya miraban el entrenamiento de las dos kunoichis junto a Haku.

Desde que Haku se hizo parte del clan Takada dejo atrás los traumas que Zabuza le planto por 2 años enteros previo a su rescate en Nami no Kuni, ahora ella era un poco timida pero era mas extrovertida contrario a sus primeros días en el clan Takada, teniendo a gente como Yumi y Kaguya pudo liberar parte de sus dolores al tener gente de su edad que la comprenda mientras Kurama actuaba como la figura materna en la cual llorar si tenia secuelas de esos tiempos oscuros.

-Bien- dijo Kurama mientras se detenia de repente- has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos. Pero aun tu **Katon** es muy débil en comparación al mio, también debes entrenar mas tu **Sharingan** , no temas llevarlo a tu etapa **Mangekyou** o **Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan** \- dijo ella mientras la kunoichi asentia

-Hai- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Lista para salir afuera luego de 4 años?- pregunto Kurama a la kunoichi.

-Hai- dijo ella- Espero ver que tanto cambiaron Kushi-chan y Tsu-chan- dijo ella con esperanzas.

-Pense que querrías ver como estaba tu hijo- miro confundida Kurama a la pelinegra.

-Kura-chan, lastimosamente con el rumbo que ha tomado en su joven vida, me temo que ya no puedo considerarlo mas mi hijo- dijo mientras suspiraba- A diferencia de mi hijo mayor, mi sobrino o mi persona, Sasuke ha tomado el camino del odio por el cual los Uchiha somos muy conocidos. Aun no lamento mi participación en la masacre de hace 4 años. Pero lamento que Shisui-kun y Itachi-kun hayan fallecido el primero y el último haya sido considerado un ninja renegado de rango S. Y si no me equivoco, los ancianos lo han corrompido para que su lealtad pare con Konoha. Y yo durante el golpe estaba a punto de irme con Itachi y Sasuke a otro lugar, pero ese enmascarado arruino todos los planes- dijo levemente con ira.

-Ese enmascarado también fue el causante de que haya estado presa en tres Uzumakis en dos ocasiones por su intromisión- dijo Kurama molesta- No sabes cuanto tiempo tuve que aguantar los arranques en celo de Kushina por el sello de la bruja de Mito Uzumaki….Maldita bruja- dijo mientras susurro lo ultimo.

-Aun no puedo creer como lleguamos a todo esto, un momento estaba viendo como Itachi mato al bastardo de mi ex delante mio, al otro estoy en tu complejo, y ahora estoy conversando contigo, la temida Kyuubi no Kitsune.

-¿Mucho para digerir Miko-chan?- pregunto Kurama a la pelinegra.

-Algo asi- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el pasto del complejo- No puedo creer que ahora tu eres mi amiga, o que Naruto-kun sea el hijo rechazado de Kushina y Minato, o que Yumi sea una Kitsune, o-

-O que Kaguya sea en realidad la creadora del Chakra pero de una línea alterna a la nuestra, o que mi Heinz-kun sea un pseudo-demonio; o que mis niños están saliendo como pareja- pregunto Kurama a Mikoto.

-Como es que ustedes toleran que sus niños sean pareja- pregunto Mikoto aun tratando de pensar como era posible.

-Bueno- pensó Kurama en voz alta- Si tomamos en cuenta que 1: No son hermanos de sangre, 2: No somos sus padres biológicos y 3: Como somos parte de un clan no nos afecta las leyes civiles, como que no hay probema, en tanto sean felices y se amen mutuamente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y has notado que Haku-chan los mira con un poco de celos?- pregunto Mikoto.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Kurama mientras se sentaba al lado de Mikoto- Es cuestión de tiempo para que ella quiera preguntarles a Kagu-chan y Yumi-chan si puede ser parte de su relación….Aunque pienso que no será la única que quiera estar con Naruto-kun, tampoco hay que apresurarla, ella a sufrido mucho durante su vida gracias a Zabuza- pensó Kurama.

-¿Al menos les han enseñado lo necesario para que no sean padres a los 12?-

-Claro que si- dijo Kurama- Heinz-kun les ayudo a implantar un sello en sus cuerpos para hacerlos totalmente esteriles en caso de que los capturen, si es que pasa alguna vez claro, además son sellos combinados con magia oscura, solamente el que los puso en un inicio puede quitarlos. Por lo que es básicamente imposible que puedan sacarlos, ni siquiera Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya o Danzo podrán sacarlos.

-Entiendo- dijo Mikoto mientras miraba el campo de entrenamiento- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Heinz?- Pregunto Mikoto mientras la miraba inquisitivamente haciéndola sonrojar a la Bijuu de 9 colas.

-Etto- dijo la Bijuu humanizada mientras juntaba sus dedos como cierta Hyuuga- Ya quiero avanzar con el- dijo la Bijuu sonrojándose- Pero-

-¿Pero?- pregunto Mikoto.

-Pero no se si quiere el avanzar- dijo Kurama.

-Dale su tiempo- dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa- No debes apresurarlo, se que tomo por lo que me contaste 6 años para estar en noviazgo, pero dale un par de meses para que pueda seguir adelante…..Ademas, cuando llegue ese dia te ayudare- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Kurama

-Claro- dijo ella- deduzco que como es su primera relación de ambos son ignorantes en el tema, aunque instintivamente avanzaran hasta que finalmente lleguen a la cúspide de su relación.

-Miko-chan… ¿De verdad duele la primera vez?- pregunto Kurama con miedo.

-Hmmm…duele al inicio, pero como es su primera vez, deduzco que al menos será gentil contigo, hasta que te acostumbres- pensó Mikoto en voz alta

-Gracias por decirme- dijo Kurama agradecida- ¿Quieres salir a caminar o a hacer algo?

-No veo porque no- dijo Mikoto mientras activaba un Henge cambiando su pelo y ojos a color café claro.

 **1 semana mas tarde: Academia Shinobi**

El equipo 11 estaba en las puertas de la academia shinobi donde pasaron los últimos 6 años "aprendiendo" a como ser shinobis, aunque ellos sabían que era una burda excusa de lo que alguna vez fueron los shinobis de Konoha, con la intromisión del consejo civil desde la época del Sandaime, era natural ver como los civiles para llenar mas sus bolsillos de dinero y tener mas poder en su mano, hayan entrometido sus narices en asuntos no civiles.

Los 3 Takada se metieron dentro de las instalaciones donde al inicio vieron a su padre dándoles las mejores de las suertes, el no dudaba de sus habilidades, prácticamente eran Jounin antes de tomar la misión a Nami no Kuni, y luego de sus casi 2 meses de exhaustivo entrenamiento dentro de la habitacion del tiempo, prácticamente están en el rango de Ninja Densetsu Elite, capaces de poder humillar a ninjas de talla como Jiraiya, Kakashi o Tsunade sin problemas **(Para que sepan el rango de shinobi/kunoichi es: Estudiante de Academia, Gennin, Gennin Elite, Chunnin, Chunnin Elite, Tokubetsu Jounin, Anbu, Anbu Black Ops, Densetsu, Kage)** prácticamente los demás genins no se esperaban lo que les vendría con ellos. Llegaron al segundo piso donde vieron a mucha gente abarrotando la entrada del salón 201 gracias a dos genins, Yumi al instante les dijo que era un **Genjutsu** para eliminar la competencia, asi que subieron de largo ignorando el alboroto, mientras subieron al salón 301, donde ni bien entraron sintieron IA suficiente como para hacer que abran los ojos un poco, ellos estaban acostumbrados a cantidades insanas de IA al ver a su padre forzándolos a soportar su IA al 10 o 15 % de su capacidad máxima. En lo personal no les afectaba, asi que pasaron de largo y se postraron cerca de una pared a esperar que inicien los exámenes.

-Detecto a lo mucho shinobis y kunoichis que pasan al rango de Chunnin medio- dijo Kaguya activando su **Byakugan**

-¿Cuáles de ellos son los de tomar precauciones?- pregunto Yumi a su hermana

-Hmm- vio Kaguya a todos- Los 3 Gennins de Kumogakure de alla- dijo señalando a una pelirroja con bronceado, una rubia de pelo corto con pechos casi de tamaño D y una rubia de pelo largo atado a una cola de caballo con vendas- Son al menos Chunnin medio-alto, en especial la rubia de pelo largo, ella es una Jinchuuriki.

-Si es Jinchuuriki debe ser de Matatabi, el Niibi no Bakeneko- dijo Naruto- ya que el Hachibi tiene como Jinchuuriki a un Jounin de Kumo capaz de usar 7 espadas a la vez

-No me sorprendería que fuera su Jounin-sensei- dijo Yumi mientras los demás asentia.

-Veamos- dijo mirando de nuevo Kaguya- Los de alla- dijo señalando a una kunoichi de pelo arenoso, un tipo con traje de gato y maquillaje purpura y una pelirroja con ojeras estilo Tanuki- Son de rango al menos Chunnin medio-alto igual, en especial la pelirroja que lleva la calabaza, es otra Jinchuuriki.

-La Jinchuuriki de Shukaku, el Ichibi no Tanuki de Sunagakure- dijo Naruto- Esto se pone interesante.

-No es todo- dijo Kaguya viendo a todos una ultima vez- el peliblanco de ahí- dijo señalando a un peliblanco con gafas y ropa morada- Tiene el rango de al menos Jounin-elite, su chakra luce oscuro, pútrido, enfermizo, como si ya hubiera matado antes sin remordimientos y un retorcido placer al hacerlo.

-Huele a serpientes- dijo Yumi frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo hubo dos personas que huelen a serpientes en Konoha- dijo Naruto- Anko Mitarashi y Orochimaru el Hebi Sennin, miembro de los Densetsu no Sennin de Konoha.

-Y eso nos deja a que si ese tipo huele a serpientes.

-Significa que la serpiente mayor esta rondando en Konoha- dijo Naruto- Hay que tener cuidado.

-Hai- dijeron ambas mientras esperaban el inicio de los exámenes.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	6. Vi: Comienzan los Examenes Chunnin

**Aquí estoy, con el capítulo 6 de este Fic, lamento la tardanza de mas de 2 semanas, pero las vacaciones me alejaron de mi PC (OK no; el LOL me alejo jeje) pero prometo subir capitulos entre 5 a 10 dias a lo Mucho, mientras disfruté el capítulo que se subido ... Ah por cierto, si tenemos el problema de la escritura, solo pongan el sitio en la lengua madre del mismo o en la traducida; Ya que no está en que versión saldra bien para ustedes Jeje.**

 **Capitulo VI: Los exámenes Chunnin inician: La prueba escrita y el bosque de la muerte.** ****

 **Harem de Naruto: Kaguya (Principal), Yumi, Haku, Gaia (Fem Gaia), Ayame, Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya, Kagome (Hermana menor), Hikari (hermana menor) (Que viva el Uzumakicesto), Yugito, Fuu, y 10 mas**

 **Harem de Heinz: Kurama (Principal), y 10 mas (Que puedo decir, los Demonios son lujuriosos 7u7)**

  
Los 3 Takada estaban esperando pacientemente expectantes del inicio de los exámenes chunnin, prácticamente estaban repasando posibles tácticas, escenarios y sobre todo posibles enemigos en sus próximas etapas.

-Los mas peligrosos de Konoha obviamente somos nosotros- dijo Kaguya hablando- No hay nadie a nuestro nivel, prácticamente somos escuadrones de un solo shinobi/kunoichi.

-Los que hay que tomar en consideración es al equipo 7- dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño- Los Namikaze tienen el chakra **Yin y Yang** de Kaa-chan en sus seres, pero sin que ella no este para controlarlos, les será imposible controlar su chakra mas alla de la 3ra cola sin enloquecer. Ellos son los de más problema.

-¿Kaa-chan no necesitara ese chakra?- pregunto Yumi.

-No- dijo Kaguya- Tou-san nos dijo que cuando nos "mejoro" el Yokai de su sistema fue asimilado por el sistema de chakra de Kaa-chan, por lo que las mitades **Yin y Yang** de ese Yokai fueron el sustento necesario para que no necesite el chakra de los Namikaze.

-Si- dijo Kaguya- Tambien son la única amenaza de ese equipo- dijo Kaguya mientras los demás asentían- Del equipo 8 la perra Hyuuga que tiene una copia barata de mis ojos, no esta a nuestro nivel, pero ella será un dolor de cabeza mas tarde, y si me la enfrento la hare postrarse ante mi. El equipo 9 la mayor amenaza es el mini-clon de Gai-san; del equipo 10 es Shikamaru, con su intelecto ya de por si es de consideración.

-¿Y de las demás aldeas?- pregunto Yumi.

-De Suna, la Jinchuuriki de Shukaku, de Kumo la Jinchuuriki de Matatabi, y el peliblanco de aquí. Aunque, no lo he visto antes a ese peliblanco- dijo Naruto mirando al peliblanco con sospecha.

-Es obvio, es un espia de Orochimaru- dijo Kaguya- Su olor lo delata.

-Una vez veamos a Tou-san otra vez, le diremos que la serpiente volvió a su madriguera- dijo Yumi mientras los demás asentían.

Pasaron un par de minutos mas mientras los del equipo 11 esperaron pacientemente la llegada de los exámenes, esperando como un predador a su presa ingnorante de su peligro. Unos 5 minutos después los primeros en aparecer fueron el equipo 8 de Hinata, Shino y Kiba; ni bien vieron a Shino le dieron un asentimiento discreto, mientras el Aburame hacia lo mismo con ellos. El equipo 9 llego igual, o la mayoría de sus miembros, ya que Neji y Ten Ten estaban ahí, pero no el mini-clon de Gai.

Y 10 minutos más tarde, el equipo 7 con un Sasuke cargado por Menma y Sakura mientras un Rock Lee solo se rascaba la nuca con vergüenza seguido de Hikari que era la única callada hacía presencia en la sala. Los equipos 7, 8, y 10 estaban haciendo un alboroto ignorando las miradas de odio de los demás equipos mientras el equipo 11 solo miraba a los alborotadores analizando sus movimientos.

-¿No creen que deberían bajarle un poco de volumen a su celebración? Estan atrayendo atención no deseada- dijo el peliblanco entrando en escena.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Hikari hablando alfin.

-Soy Kabuto Yakushi, y les recomendaría que no hablen en voz alta, en estos exámenes los más fáciles en salir perdiendo al inicio son gritones como ustedes.

-No nos importa- dijo Menma con arrogancia- Que sepan los demás que la elite de Konoha esta aquí. Y nada mejor tiene Konoha que a los hijos del Yondaime Hokage y la Muerte Roja- dijo arrogantemente en voz alta.

-"Idiota"- pensaron todo el equipo 11, Kabuto y sorpresivamente Hikari por igual.

-Ahora ya hiciste mas enemigos- dijo Kabuto suspirando mientras Menma solo lo miraba confundido- ¿Ves a los genins de alla?- pregunto Kabuto mientras señalaba al grupo de Kumo- Ellos son genins de Kumogakure, la elite de Kumo mas que nada entrenada por el famoso Killer B, un shinobi Jounin de rango SS que es parte de un grupo elitista entre los shinobis de todos los países del continente. Solamente hay 15 shinobis de rango SS en todo el mundo, shinobis capaces de nivelar aldeas a nada, entre ellos están los 5 Kages de Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa y Kumogakure.

-¿Y?- dijo Sasuke- Como si un patético shinobi de rango SS haya enseñado bien a unos perdedores como ellos, cuando se enfrenten a mí a un Uchiha de elite, verán que ni 100 shinobis de rango SS harán la diferencia en su derrota.

-"Si que es un idiota"- pensó Hikari mientras Sakura lo alababa por bueno, porque es su enamorado.

-Como tu digas- dijo Kabuto- Pero una vez te enfrentes a ellos, veras que abismal diferencia hay entre tu persona y ellos. Lo se por experiencia.

-¿Experiencia?- dijo Hikari hablando- ¿No es tu primera vez entrando en estos exámenes?

-No- dijo Kabuto mientras se rascaba la cabeza tímidamente- De hecho es mi 7ma vez aquí.

-Si que eres un asco amigo- dijo Kiba mientras Kabuto reia.

-"No mates al perro pulgoso, no mates al perro pulgoso"- pensó Kabuto- "Recuerda tu misión Kabuto" Tal vez haya repetido 7 veces estos exámenes, pero valieron la pena si tengo en mis manos a estas- dijo mientras mostraba unas cartas naranjas.

-¿Qué son?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Son ninfotargetas, de los 210 participantes de este año- dijo mientras ponía una ninfotarjeta en el piso y canalizaba el chakra en esta apareciendo un mapa- Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Takigakure, Hoshigakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure y Otogakure; son las 8 aldeas shinobis participantes de este semestre en los exámenes Chunnin hechos esta vez en Konoha. Hay un total de 210 participantes: Konoha: 90, Sunagakure: 30, Kumogakure: 15, Takigakure: 15, Hoshigakure: 21, Kusagakure: 21, Amegakure: 15 y Otogakure: 3; 210 participantes de 8 aldeas distintas. Todos y cada uno son la elite de cada aldea shinobi. ¿Tienen algun genin que tengan en mente para saber sobre sus habilidades?

-Quiero la información de Rock Lee, y Sabaku no Gaia- dijo Sasuke.

-Yo quiero la informacion del equipo 11- dijo Menma.

-¿Saben sus nombres? Si que saben quitarle la diversión a uno de buscar- dijo Kabuto mientras sacaba 5 tarjetas- Bien veamos:

Rock Lee: Gennin del equipo 9, tiene como compañeros a Neji Hyuuga y Ten Ten Higurashi, ambos los novato y novata del año pasado; tiene la cantidad de 20 misiones rango D y 11 rango C, no posee **Ninjutsu y Genjutsu** , pero su **Taijutsu** es la habilidad mas alta que tiene. Algo curioso es que paso los exámenes gennin solo con **Taijutsu**.

Gaia no Sabaku: Gennin del equipo Sabaku, tiene como compañeros a Kankuro y Temari no Sabaku, hijos del Yondaime Kazekage, tiene 20 misiones rango C y wow 3 rango B, lo mas curioso es que dicen que ha acabado cada una de sus misiones sin un solo rasguño- dijo Kabuto dejando en shock a los oyentes- Sus habilidades hasta ahora son desconocidas.

Yumi Takada: Gennin del equipo 11 o Takada como comúnmente se le dice, tiene como compañeros a Naruto y Kaguya Takada, hijos de la Jounin de rango A Kurama Takada que asesino al Demonio de Kiri, el shinobi de rango S Zabuza Momochi, que a su vez es la portadora de la Kurokiribocho. Sus habilidades son desconocidas.

Kaguya Takada: Gennin del equipo 11, hija de Kurama y Heinz Takada, ambos Jounins de Konohagakure no Sato, tiene habilidades desconocidas hasta la fecha.

Naruto Takada: Gennin del equipo 11, su sensei es el shinobi de rango S y uno de los pocos considerados a rango SS, Heinz "El Angel de la Muerte" Takada, tiene 50 misiones de rango D, 9 de rango C, y ¡No puede ser 2 de rango S!- dijo Kabuto en shock- Sus habilidades al igual que sus compañeras de equipo son desconocidas hasta la fecha.

-"Como que habilidades desconocidas"- pensó Hikari sospechosamente- "Algo no cuadra aquí" "¿Qué esconden ustedes?"- pensó Hikari mirando al equipo 11, específicamente a Naruto

-"Conque tiene nuestra información"- pensó Naruto- "Se informo bien, pero no al punto de saber nuestras habilidades"

-"La seguridad de Konoha ha caído mucho si ese sujeto tiene información que solo los proctores y el Kage mismo son los únicos que pueden tenerla"- pensó Kaguya con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Un shinobi el cual tiene sus habilidades ocultas, es el shinobi mas temido en este tipo de exámenes"- pensó Yumi.

-"Hmpf, si esos perdedores tienen habilidades sin conocer, deben ser porque no tienen ninguna, no como yo, un Uchiha de elite"- pensó Sasuke con arrogancia.

-Estos exámenes tienen a 3 de las 5 aldeas shinobis mas poderosas, a 4 aldeas de considerable potencia como Ame, Hoshi, Taki y Kusagakure y a la pequeña y joven aldea de Otogakure con solo 3 participantes, de ellos no hay nada que preocuparse, son novatos en esto no como nosotros- dijo Kabuto con desden.

Al instante que termino de decir eso, Kabuto esquivo un par de Kunais mientras uno de los gennins de Oto le iba a dar un Lariat con un extraño guantelete con agujeros, pero erro el golpe. Kabuto luego dio un salto mortal mientras miraba con arrogancia al gennin del guantelete.

-Como dije, su aldea es nueva, y no hay nada que temer de esta- dijo Kabuto antes de ver como sus lentes se partian.

-¿En serio?- dijo el gennin del guantelete con una sonrisa debajo de su cara vendada al ver como Kabuto vomitaba su desayuno- Porque tu cuerpo diría lo contrario gennin de Konoha.

-No debes subestimarnos- dijo otro gennin de Oto con un extraño casco que protege un poco la cara- Eso te pasa por decirnos débiles- dijo mientras se abalanzaba a Kabuto

Pero antes que le asestara un golpe, una gran nube de humo se apareció mostrando en toda su gloria al primer proctor de los exámenes con su equipo de chunnins de elite.

-¡Muy bien gusanos!- grito el proctor- ¡Mas vale que se tranquilicen o sino serán sacados sin pena ni gloria de estos exámenes! ¡Ha ustedes les hablo gennins de Otogakure!

-Lo sentimos proctor- dijo el gennin vendado- Pero estamos ansiosos, es nuestra primera vez en estos exámenes.

-Pues mas vale que aguantes tus ansias, porque aquí nadie lucha sin consentimiento- dijo el proctor- Como sea, todos en la mesa de su delante tomen un numero y siéntense en su asiento predeterminado ¡Y MAS VALE QUE NO ME HAGAN CABREAR!

 **5 Minutos más tarde  
**

Naruto estaba sentado en la columna del medio, Yumi en la de la izquierda, y Kaguya en la derecha, tenia a dos genins en sus lados, uno de Kumo y otro de Kusagakure. El proctor de nombre Ibiki Morino, habia dado las reglas para esta prueba: Tienes 10 puntos por cabeza (30 puntos por equipo) Debes terminar el examen con mas de la mitad de los puntos si quieres pasar este examen, si te pillan copiando una vez se te restaran 2 puntos, si te pillan una tercera vez, todo tu equipo estará fuera.

A Naruto, Yumi y Kaguya no le tomo mas de 3 minutos darse cuenta que era un examen de recopilación de información en líneas enemigas bajo una misión de espionaje. Primero que nada las preguntas del examen, eran muy difíciles para que alguien como un gennin las responda, estas al menos eran de nivel Jounin, las preguntas equivalían a la información encriptada que el escuadron de encriptación debe obviamente resolver y dar el mensaje descodificado al líder de su grupo para asi enviarlo a su kage o mandatario mas cercano, los "gennins" con las preguntas ya hechas, eran en realidad los informantes a los cuales deben acudir para la información, y los "examinadores" eran obviamente los shinobis en si que pueden o no saber del espionaje dentro de sus filas. Asi que sabiendo esta valiosa información en solo un par de minutos de deducción, Kaguya uso su **Byakugan** , Yumi su sentido de sensor para copiar los golpes de los lápices del proctor camuflado delante suyo. Mientras que Naruto no hacia nada, ya que tenia un plan en mente.

 **5 Minutos antes del fin de la primera prueba: Salon Jounin de Konoha**

-¿Cómo lo están haciendo mis niños?- pregunto Kushina a nadie en particular viendo en un televisor la prueba gracias a cámaras camufladas en las esquinas.

-Hasta ahora lo hacen bien- dijo Kakashi- Bueno, Sasuke, Sakura y Hikari lo hacen a la perfeccion, pero Menma tiene…..dificultades.

-¿En serio?- dijo sarcásticamente Heinz- No lo sabia, que te hizo darte cuenta de eso: ¿Sera que se comio su lápiz por el miedo? ¿O que literalmente arranco un pedazo de madera de su pupitre? ¿O que ya lo han visto hacer trampa 2 veces al tratar de copiar de la Hyuuga del equipo 8? ¿O por el hecho que parece que esta a punto de morirse de tensión?

El resultado que obtuvo fue un silencio abrumador.

-¿Quién es el proctor de esta ocasión?- pregunto Kurenai rompiendo el incomodo silencio

-Ibiki Morino- dijo Heinz- El mejor torturador de Konoha, no me sorprende que este tipo haya sido el primer proctor de los exámenes.

-¿Ibiki?- pregunto Kurenai

-Lo olvidaba, eres aun novata- dijo Heinz- Ibiki tiene la mania de jugar a la guerra psicológica con sus victimas de tortura. Asi que deduzco que el uso sus métodos de tortura en esta prueba para borrar la competencia. Y al parecer si resulto tomando en cuenta que el 45% ya fue expulsado.

-¿Qué esta haciendo tu hijo Heinz?- pregunto Kakashi mirando la pantalla.

-Creo que su "táctica"- dijo levemente riendo Heinz.

 **1 minuto antes de la 10ma pregunta.**

Ya habían pasado 44 minutos desde que comenzó la prueba, y Naruto no habia tocado la suya, ya que se paso mas durmiendo en su pupitre que otra cosa, ahora viendo que se despertó antes de la 10ma pregunto puso en marcha su plan. Levantandose de su silla atrajo la atención de todos por igual, con su hoja de examen en mano, se acerco al gennin mas cercano a el que era un gennin de Konoha que tenia ya todo su examen hecho, asi que usando todos sus dotes de espionaje hizo una táctica que será registrada en los añales de la historia.

 ***POW***

Fue el sonido de la cabeza del pobre gennin random que se estrello con fuerza con su pupitre noqueándolo al instante mientras Naruto furtivamente tomaba su examen hecho y le dejaba su examen vacio a el, haciendo que todos lo miren en shock.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo #89?!- Grito Ibiki cabreado con mucho motivo.

Naruto miro a la izquierda, Naruto miro a la derecha, mientras que luego mira a Ibiki y se señala con el dedo índice.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?

-¡SI TU!

-Bueno pues, tomando en cuenta que esto es un examen, y no me han pillado hasta ahora copiando, me puse a pensar: ¿Por qué debería esforzarme haciendo este examen gastando recursos y energia valiosa, si hay otro idiota que ya lo esta haciendo gratis por mi? Asi que básicamente use la lógica simple y antes que se lo entregara a los suyos o a quien trabaja, apareci y le arrebate todo su trabajo y esfuerzo como si nada- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Basicamente un crimen el cual el único afectado fue el informante al que robe su información para mi propio beneficio.

Ibiki miro a Naruto con una ceja crispada, estaba a punto de votarlo. Pero en vez de eso sonrio a Naruto, viendo que uso su pereza a su favor, mientras esperaba el momento más oportuno para robar la información que otros shinobis han recolectado con tanto esfuerzo. Y el solo apareció en el momento oportuno teniendo la información necesaria para su misión.

-Maldicion mocoso- dijo Ibiki- Diria que estas fuera, pero utilizaste la lógica simple en una situación que puede ser de vida o muerte….solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero has otra idiotez asi y te saco afuera.

-Hai- dijo Naruto mientras seguía sonriendo- "Quien lo diría, si funcion mi plan"

-¡MUY BIEN MOCOSOS BAJEN SUS LAPICES! ¡ES HORA DE LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!- Grito Ibiki mientras todos tomaban atención.

Ibiki explico en que consistía la ultima pregunta: Explico que era su decisión si la tomaban o no y que esta valdría el 65 % de la nota final, pero habiendo un 85 % de posibilidades de fallar, haciendo que los genins en su mayoría se quejaran, haciéndolos callar a todos diciendo que era su decisión si tomarla o no, por lo que vio con gusto como otros 10 equipos se retiraban.

-¡HAH! Como si fuera a dejarme intimidar por eso, soy un Namikaze Uzumaki hijo del Hokage y se necesitara más que eso para intimidarme, tal vez sea lo suficiente para estos inútiles, pero para mi faltara mas que eso- Dijo Menma mientras ignoraba que ahora todos los genins restantes lo miraban de muerte por su arrogancia.

Se escucha otro golpe en una mesa girando a ver todos a Naruto.

-¡Escuchame bien y claro! ¡A mi no me importa si me repruebas o no, porque habrá un momento en que sere tan hábil para el rango Genin que tendrán que ascenderme a Jounin por vergüenza, es mi NINDO!- Dijo Naruto mientras la tensión se reducia y todas las dudas desaparecieron.

Ibiki miro curioso a Naruto el cual contrarresto el efecto que causo el hijo del Hokage, por lo que con una sonrisa dijo.

-Bien… ¡Ustedes pasan!- dijo Ibiki para el shock de casi todos.

-¿Cómo que pasamos?- pregunto estupefacta Sakura.

-Como oiste mocosa, la última pregunta fue una confirmación por si estaban hechos para el rango Chunnin o no, en esta ustedes aceptan los riesgos de ser Chunnin, ya que una vez lo sean seran capitanes de sus propios equipos donde tendrán que tomar decisiones drásticas para salvar la información de una misión- Dijo Ibiki mientras quitaba su pañueleta mostrando sus cicatrices en su cabeza- Este es uno de los muchos costos por ser el líder de una misión salvando a tus camaradas de este cruel destino, otra cosa que viene con esto es que ¡Aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas siendo Chunnins para salvar su pellejo, no merecen este rango!- Dijo Ibiki furico mientras los genins miraban con cierto miedo al arrebato de Ibiki.

Como dije esta pregunta significaba si aceptaban o no los riesgos de ser un chunnin y por lo que veo, parece que aceptan- dijo Ibiki con una sonrisa.

 ***CRASH***

Fue el sonido de un vidrio de la oficina mientras 4 kunais con una tela negra se paraban en las 2 esquinas superiores delante de Ibiki, en la tela que todos estaban mirando se podía ver "¡Aquí esta la proctora de la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunnin! ¡La sexy, sorprendente y soltera Tokubetsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi!

 ***POOF***

Y en toda su sexy y suculenta gloria, Anko Mitarashi aparece, con su clásico atuendo de un traje de malla no transparente que le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos, su minifalda marron claro, sus protectores grises de piernas, y su gabardina mostaza, todos estarían impresionados si no fuera por-

 ***POW***

 ***PUM***

 ***CRASH***

El sonido del 99 % de los hombres del salón (incluidos los examinadores) que se estrellaron contra las paredes, el techo y un pobre desgraciado salio volando por la ventana del tercer piso, gracias a las masivas fuentes de sangre provenientes de sus narices. Por otro lado las mujeres o estaban incomodas, por su osadia de mostrar un traje que no deja NADA a la imaginación, o por el hecho de que-

-"Mendiga pechos de vaca"- pensó Hikari viendo sus pechos copa BB- "Como desearía tenerlos asi"

-"Como le hara para que no le duela la espalda"- pensó Samui mientras se frotaba el hombro derecho por el dolor de sus montículos copa CC casi D- "¿Tal vez le dan masajes? ¿Va muy seguido a las aguas termales para relajar los musculos? ¿O le pide a un Hyuuga que en los puntos de presión de la espalda y hombros aplique chakra con su **Jyuuken**?"

 **-De ese tamaño hare crecer tus pechos gatita, solo si encuentras a tu alfa ideal que te monte hasta el amanecer-** dijo una voz dentro de la compañera de Samui, haciendo sonrojar a esta.

-"¡Matatabi! ¡Deja tus pensamientos pervertidos!"- dijo mentalmente la gennin rubia sonrojada notablemente.

- **No hasta que encuentres a tu alfa que te monte gatita** \- dijo Matatabi ronroneando de una forma sexy, mientras la pobre rubia solo suspiro derrotada.

-"Madre…que son esas bolsas"- pregunto la pelirroja de Suna a su "madre"

- **Son eh….. _"Vamos Shukaku, piensa, no quiero explicar lo de la anatomía humana, porque nunca tome esa clase…..Estupida Kurama, nunca me lo explico"_ Ehhhh, son bolsas de sangre, son grandes bolsas de sangre que las mujeres tienen para validar su existencia Gaia** _-_ pensó Shukaku esquivando una bala a su Jinchuuriki que prácticamente no entiende estas cosas.

Gaia se mira sus pechos copa B y los toca y mira a Anko la cual seguía como si nada mostrando orgullosa sus pechos copa E.

-"Madre…..Dame esas bolsas de sangre…..asi valideramos nuestra existencia"- pensó Gaia con sadismo, mientras Shukaku solo asintió, hasta que se dio cuenta lo que le pidió Gaia.

- **No puedo hacer eso Gaia** -

-"Hazlo y te dare la mejor sangre en la siguiente etapa"- dijo Gaia mientras Shukaku asentia "Todo por la sangre" pensó Shukaku pensando como haría que los pechos de Gaia crecieran de ese tamaño.

-"Ahora que me doy cuenta"- pensó Kaguya mirándose sus pechos copa BB- "Me pregunto como será hacerle con mis niñas "eso" a Naruto-kun"- pensó ella con pensamientos nada puros.

-"Anko-chan me dio una gran idea"- pensó Yumi mientras veía a Kaguya-"Kagu-chan me ayudara a hacer feliz a Nii-chan"

Y el único hombre que no estuvo KO por la súbita aparición de Anko fue nada mas ni menos que Naruto, el cual…..Estaba leyendo un librito azul con letras en blanco de "Como reconocer plantas para beberlas en te, y sus beneficios en el cuerpo humano"

-"Increible"- pensó Anko en shock- "De todos los idiotas de aquí, el mocoso de Heinz-san no se inmuto de mi sexy presencia" "Creo que sera divertido ver que pasara si voy a una misión y me divierto con el"

-Anko…..Llegas temprano- dijo Ibiki saliendo detrás de la pancarta negra, haciendo que resoplara divertida

-Si lo que sea- dijo Anko mientras miraba a todos los gennins que estaban en las sillas, clavados en el techo, paredes y el idiota que volvió a subir luego de caer del tercer piso- 83, 84, 85 ¡Demonios Iibiki! Dejaste a 28 equipos aun en la competencia, te estas haciendo viejo

-O tal vez los candidatos de este año son muy hábiles- dijo Ibiki mientras Anko negaba.

-Nop, te estas haciendo viejo amigo, deberías pensar en el retiro creo que te convendria, asi podrias estar todo el dia jugando pachin ko en las salas de recreación del asilo de ancianos de Konoha, ver las palomas en el parque Hashirama Senju-

-Anko- dijo Ibiki

-Dormirte a las 4 y 30, levantarte 30 veces para ir al baño en menos de 1 hora-

-Anko- dijo Ibiki con una vena notable en su rostro

-Usar pañales de viejito, ir con andadera o baston, tratar de cortejar a las viejitas para jugar shogi

-¡CALLATE Y HAS TU PARTE DEL EXAMEN COMO PROCTORA JODER!- Grito Ibiki molesto, mientras Anko solo hacia un puchero.

-Ibiki, no aguantas nada eh- dijo Anko burlona-

-Solo termina con tu parte Anko- dijo Ibiki cansando de Anko- "Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esta mierda"

-En fin, ¡Muy bien basuras, los quiero en 1 hora en el campo de entrenamiento #44, y mas vale que lleguen porque no querrán saber que les hago a los que tardan!- dijo Anko con malicia en su voz saliendo de la habitacion por la misma ventana donde salieron los kunais.

 **Campo de entrenamiento #44: 1 Hora más tarde**

Luego de 1 hora de espera, todos los equipos restantes estaban expectantes de las órdenes de Anko.

-¡Muy bien basuras! Me alegro que estén aquí a tiempo, ahora podremos empezar con la segunda fase de estos exámenes. ¡Bienvenidos a su segunda etapa, en el Bosque de la Muerte!- dijo Dramaticamente.

-¿Bosque de la muerte?- pregunto Yumi.

-Este lugar es el hogar de la segunda etapa de estos exámenes, si los listos de la etapa anterior se dieron cuenta de que era sobre espionaje, ahora se darán cuenta de que trata esta etapa, una vez firmen estos- dijo mientras cada examinador entregaba un formulario a cada gennin.

-¿Qué son estos?- pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-Estos niña, son formularios de cero responsabilidad. Una vez los firmen ni yo ni los chunnin que estamos aquí nos haremos responsables por si mueren dentro del campo de batalla.

-¿Es necesario firmarlos?-pregunto fastidiado Shikamaru- Es muy problemático si lo piensas.

-Deberian firmarlos, bueno dejando de lado eso la segunda prueba de los exámenes chunnin constan en la supervivencia. Para esta etapa deberán proteger y obtener estos- dijo Anko mientras mostraba dos pergaminos uno blanco con el kanji cielo y otro azul con el kanji tierra- A cada equipo se les dara un pergamino, ya sea cielo o tierra no importa, pero para pasar deberán tener los 2 pergaminos e ir directo a la torre que ven a lo lejos, que esta a unos 10 kilometros.

Tienen una fecha limite de 5 dias antes que la prueba termine, 120 horas para recorrer 10 kilometros plagados de otros genins que matarían por sus rollos, animales salvajes que solo el mas de los pequeños insectos mide al tamaño de un oso adulto, y sobre todo mi favorito especial, plantas come hombres que acabarían con su miserable existencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos….. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Dónde nos bañaremos?- pregunto Ino asustada

-¿Dónde dormiremos?- pregunto Sakura

-¿Qué comeremos?- pregunto anormalmente asustado Chouji

-En primer lugar que parte de supervivencia no entienden- dijo Anko agarrándose el puente de la nariz con todas sus fuerzas- Si preguntan donde bañarse, hay ríos en todo el bosque de la muerte, si preguntan donde dormirán hay troncos y prados en los cuales dormir, siempre y cuando no seas buscado y la comida bueno, hay frutos silvestres, animales salvajes y siendo sincero me preocuparía mas por el hecho que un oso de 10 metros de alto me coma en ves de pensar si llegare a comer hoy, somos ninjas no es nada para nosotros aguantar un par de días sin comida, agua o reposo.

Luego de su diatriba, los 28 equipos de genins entregaron sus formularios mientras el capitán del equipo recibia el pergamino que les daban, teniendo Naruto el rollo de cielo, Samui el de tierra y el equipo de Gaia el de Tierra.

-¡Empiecen!- dijo Anko mientras las 28 puertas hechas en el lugar se abrieron

 **Con el equipo 7: 1 hora mas tarde**

-¡Vamos muévanse mas rápido!- grito Sasuke a los demás miembros de su equipo.

-Ya calmate- Dijo Hikari- Ya tenemos nuestros dos rollos no hay problema si nos tomamos tiempo.

-¡Callate perdedora!

-¡No llames a mi Nee-chan perdedora emo!

-¡Dimelo en la cara perdedor!- Grito el Uchiha a Menma

-¡Te lo dire cuando tengas tu **Sharingan!**

-Tch- bufo Sasuke mientras seguían saltando de árbol en árbol

Ya habían pasado 1 hora desde que inicio la etapa del bosque de la muerte y ya el equipo 7 tenia sus dos rollos de tierra y cielo, ellos tenían el rollo cielo, y el de tierra se lo quitaron a un equipo de Hoshigakure el cuall estaba desprevenido. Ahora cualquier equipo gennin que haya tenido su pergamino como el equipo 7 se iria directo a la torre donde tendrían que esperar 5 dias para el comienzo de la ultima etapa. Pero el equipo 7 teniendo a Menma y Sasuke, los cuales tienen sus egos tan inflados como un globo aerostático, tuvieron la "brillante" idea de buscar a los equipos mas fuertes y quitarles sus rollos, y esos equipos eran: El equipo B de Kumogakure, el equipo Sabaku de Suna y el equipo Takada de Konoha.

El equipo de Killer B, era el mas fuerte del grupo, ya que las tres mujeres de su grupo fueron enseñadas por B, Karui fue entrenada en la armadura de relámpago que hizo tan famoso a su padre A **(en este fic A adopto a Karui, mientras que B a Yugito y Samui),** Samui aprendio los jutsus por los cuales los Nii eran los mas temidos, y Yugito perfecciono su manto de cola del Niibi hasta su segunda cola, ahora yendo a perfeccionar su modo Jinchuuriki en su segunda fase (fase en la cual su piel es roja).

El equipo Sabaku es el mas fuerte de Suna solo por ser los hijos del Kazekage mismo, aunque no hay que subestimar a Temari con su gran abanico, y a Kankuro con su raro bulto en la espalda, pero sobretodo, no hay que subestimar a Gaia.

Y el equipo Takada, prácticamente es la piedrita en el zapato de ellos. Aunque Menma y Sasuke solo fueron para vencer a las tres kunoichis de Kumo para mostrar que son la elite de Konoha, pero en el caso de Sasuke fue solo para tratar de dominar y hacer a Samui, Yugito y Karui sus nuevas esposas.

Desde que fue bulleado por Kaguya y Yumi, vio que eran su meta mas grande para hacerlas sus futuras esposas, eran inancalzables para el "ultimo" Uchiha, asi que se puso la idea de conseguir mas candidatas fuertes para que sean sus esposas, y asi una vez vean Kaguya y Yumi que el es el "hombre" de sus sueños por su masculinidad de tener un masivo harem de mujeres que lo adoran por ser un Uchiha, caerían como moscas a la miel (Según su retorcida mente claro esta)

Hikari solo quería llegar a la torre y tratar de pensar en que consiste la ultima etapa de los exámenes, ya tenían sus dos pergaminos, era hora de huir a una zona mas segura y resguardar fuerzas, pero con el idiota de su hermano y el EMOcionado, ese plan se fue al caño. Otro objetivo aparte del porque le era imperativo a Hikari ir a la torre era para esperar al equipo Takada o mas específicamente a Naruto.

Contrario a lo que piensa la mayoría en Konoha, ella no odia a Kaguya, Yumi y Naruto, para ella fueron obvias las diferencias que no eran hermanos de sangre esos 3, y fueron obvias también las diferencias de que estaban en una relación amorosa la peliblanca y la pelinegra con el pelirrojo, y siendo ella sincera consigo misma, tenia celos de ella…..Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze, sentía celos de ellas dos porque enamoraron a Naruto.

Ella estuvo enamorado de Naruto desde el cuarto año de la academia, cuando se enfrento a unos matones del ultimo año cuando la acorralaron en una esquina de la academia y la golpearon solo por ser la hija del Hokage, ella era talentosa y una prodigio en la academia, pero 5 contra 1 dejaban sus habilidades en el suelo. Pero Naruto, a pesar de que Hikari lo odiaba, la protegio.

 _"No puedo dejar que una hermosa niña sea intimidada por ustedes grupo de idiotas"_ \- Recordo Hikari esas palabras, que la hicieron sentirse especial, porque Naruto la habia llamado hermosa, además de que se pudo defender bien contra los 5 niños del ultimo año que quedaron llorando por sus madres en el piso. _"Ten cuidado la próxima vez Hika-chan" "No quiero ver tu linda sonrisa manchada de lagrimas"_ Recordo Hikari de nuevo las palabras que Naruto, la habían hecho sonrojar. _"Gracias Naruto…..kun"_

No supo que era pero algo dentro de ella, que el era su alma gemela, y le dolio ver que Naruto este con Kaguya y Yumi cuando los vio hace un par de semanas atrás besándose en un parque cerca de su complejo. Habia llorado ese dia porque vio su oportunidad de decirle lo que siente…..Apesar incluso de saber que era su hermano mayor.

Descubrio que Naruto era su hermano mayor, cuando en el último año de la academia lo vio por accidente sin su **Henge**. Estaba saliendo ella de entrenar en un claro cerca a su clan, y lo vio a el entrando en su complejo de clan con 3 bigotitos, y su pelo rubio como el de su padre; no tuvo que sumar dos y dos para darse cuenta que ese rubio ojos azules era su hermano mayor Naruto y que tenia otra familia, lo que la hizo entristecerse.

Desde que eran niños, ella solo ignoro a Naruto, no fue como Menma que lo insultaba diariamente, lo golpeaba y mentia diciendo que Naruto habia roto cosas en la casa, cuando el fue el culpable de todo eso. Ella solo lo ignoro por temor a que su Tou-san y Kaa-chan le reprendan por perder su tiempo en su entrenamiento. Le dolio en su alma ver a Naruto llorar y correr fuera del complejo ese cumpleaños que la nombraron futura matriarca Uzumaki, el se merecia ese titulo, no ella, el si tuviera la guía correcta podría ser un buen candidato para la cabeza de los Uzumaki, pero su madre y padre no vieron lo que su indiferencia y odio le hicieron a su nii-chan. Por la razón anterior, y viendo que el incesto es aprobado en todos los clanes de cada aldea para preservar la "pureza" de un clan, ella vio que sus sentimientos tal vez fueran recibidos…..solo si el siente lo mismo claro.

- **Tranquila Hikari-chan, yo se que Naruto-kun te responderá con gusto a tus sentimientos-** Dijo el "lado" **Yang** de Kurama

-"Lo se Kurama, es solo que…..tengo miedo que el no me acepte"- pensó dolida Hikari.

- **Vamos no seas miedosa, solo espera y veras que si tu hablas con la tal Kaguya y Yumi ellas harán lo posible de que puedas también estar con el.**

 **-** "Tu crees eso"- pregunto Hikari con esperanzas.

- **Claro que si, lo juro por mis 9 colas….y mi amistad contigo**

Algo que Hikari, Menma, o el mismo Minato no sabían, era que Kurama una vez fue sellada en Naruto, y su chakra en sus hermanos, creo un enlace con estos dos últimos para mantener a raya sus poderes, además pudo mandar gradualmente su chakra **Yang** a Naruto para que pudiera curarse de las golpizas diarias por 3 años, y ahora que ella tenia sus mitades **Yin y Yang** que se han estado acumulando desde hace 3 años ya no tenia que dirigir chakra a Naruto, mantenía a raya la toxicidad del chakra de Menma y Hikari, además claro de ayudar en controlar los arranques emocionales de sus mitades de chakra, aunque mayormente ayudaba a Hikari porque ella le hablo con respeto, contrario a su madre, o a su tataratia Mito, además de brindarle su amistad y siempre pedirle con respeto que le prestara su poder. Algo que Menma nunca hacia, ya que la obligaba a pedirle su poder, y aun creía el que era un hombre…Y era mejor que se quede asi. Tambien Heinz, era consciente de este enlace, porque una vez le dio a Kurama un cuerpo propio, descubrió que su alma estaba ligada a la de Naruto, y levemente ligada a la de Menma y Hikari para maneter a raya su poder.

Kurama la cual estaba descansando cómodamente en la sala de su hogar con Heinz el cual estaba abrazándola, estaba conversando con Hikari diariamente o cada vez que ella tuviera alguna duda o consejo. Mientras a su vez le decía sus avances con Hikari a Heinz, el cual vio esto como una chica mas que se une al "Tren Naruto", contando con Haku la cual solo esperaba armarse de valor para declarársele a Naruto, y ella que con ayuda de Kurama, y la aprobación de Kaguya y Yumi, pueda decirle que lo ama.

-"Gracias Kurama"- pensó agradecida Hikari.

- **No hay de que Hikari-chan-**

-¡Muevanse mas rápido perdedores!- Grito Sasuke- No permitiré que esos 3 equipos me dejen en las sombras a mi ¡UN UCHIHA DE ELITE!

-¡Quieres de dejar de decir eso! ¡Pareces disco rayado!- Grito Hikari molesta

-¡NO INSULTES A SASUKE-KUN HIKA-BAKA!-Grito la banshee en pena, haciendo que todos los animales en un radio de 1 kilometro salgan huyendo despavoridos.

-¡No te metas tabla andante!- Grito Hikari dándole donde mas duele a Sakura.

De toda a la academia y en toda la formación de gennins de Konoha, Sakura es por mucho, la kunoichi mas tablona de toda la aldea, hay literalmente tablas con mas "carne" que Sakura, su inexistente pecho la hace ver como hombre, pero lo mejor de ella es su culo, que es bien redondo y alegre, pero como es una banshee chillona que idolatra a Sasuke, nadie puede ver ese suculento activo, tachándola como tabla ante diosas como Kaguya, Yumi, Hikari, e inclusive Kagome que es 1 año menor que ella y eso que esta en su ultimo año de academia shinobi.

 ***POW***

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reprender a Hikari por burlarse de sus "activos" una violenta corriente de aire lanzo a Menma y Hikari lejos de Sasuke y Sakura. La violenta ola de aire hizo que con fuerza Hikari impacte un árbol.

-¡GAH!- Grito Hikari botando un poco de saliva y sangre por el abrupto golpe con el árbol.

El golpe hizo que Hikari cayera pesadamente a una de las ramas lastimándose la espalda, luego cayo a otra lastimándose el estomago y por ultimo cayo pesadamente al piso con dureza.

 ***PUM***

Hikari cayo pesadamente al suelo del bosque mientras inconscientemente botaba un poco mas de sangre. Hikari estaba fuera, con un golpe serio en la espalda y otro golpe serio en el estomago. Requerira asistencia medica. Sakura miro con preocupación a Hikari mientras se le acercaba, mientras Sasuke miraba al causante de su emboscada.

Delante del habia una genin de alta estatura, piel clara con un cabello y ojos de color negro, su cabello llegaba hasta su espalda media vestido con un traje enterizo de color amarillo y negro, con una cuerda purpura atada en su cintura simulando un cinturón, tiene la diadema de Kusagakure y mostraba una mirada enfermiza y divertida.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- dijo la Kusa kunoichi, lamiéndose los labios con su larga lengua- Pero si es la elite de Konoha.

-Hmpf- bufo Sasuke- Ni creas que me sorprendiste a mi con ese patético ataque, no me sorprenderías a mi yo soy un Uchiha de elite, no como tu basura sin valor como tu.

-¿En serio?- pregunto divertida la kunoichi- Si eres una elite, aguanta….. ¡ESTO!

La extraña kunoichi lanza una gran cantidad de IA, inmovilizando a Sakura de socorrer a Hikari, y petrificando a Sasuke en su totalidad. Sakura estaba petrificada, este IA era mucho peor del que habia sentido en Nami no Kuni contra Zabuza, este IA era a otro nivel, mas enfermizo, más dañino, como si te fuera a matar en cualquier segundo. Pero para Sasuke, le recordó la fatídica noche donde EL mato a "toda" su familia y su clan, en aquella mitica e infame noche donde el gran clan Uchiha, desaparecio de la historia.

 _"Tonto hermano menor, eres una desgracia para los Uchiha" "Buscame cuando tengas estos mismos ojos, pero hasta entonces, odiame, maldice mi existencia, corta todo lazo con aquellos que consideres preciosos para ti, hasta ese momento que tengas mis ojos, sientas mi dolor y mi odio, nos vemos….Sasuke"_

-¿Conque eres la elite de Konoha eh?- dijo la kunoichi riéndose oscuramente- Esa niña patética de cabello rosa no anda temblando como tu. ¿Acaso los Uchiha son asi de cobardes? ¿Qué se escudan en viejas hazañas?

-"No….puedo" "No puedo"- dijo Sasuke mientras su mano derecha iba a su portakunai- "¡NO PUEDO DEJARME DOBLEGAR ANTE ESTA EXCUSA DE KUNOICHI…..SOY UN UCHIHA, UN UCHIHA DE ELITE, Y TE MATARE!- Dijo mentalmente clavándose el kunai en su pierna derecha- ¡AL IGUAL QUE JURO MATARTE ITACHI!- Grito mentalmente Sasuke mientras sentía arder sus ojos.

La kunoichi de kusa, vio maravillada y un extasis oculto al ver como los ojos ónix de Sasuke cambiaron a un rojo, con un tomoe en cada ojo, Sasuke acaba de desbloquear el temido **Sharingan** que hizo tan infame a su clan.

-Oooh conque el gatito saco sus garras eh- dijo la kunoichi lamiéndose otra vez los labios

-No me dejare doblegar con una excusa de kunoichi como tu ¡Soy un Uchiha! ¡Y tu seras la perra que de inicio a mi camino a la grandeza!- grito Sasuke abalanzándose a la kunoichi.

Y asi la batalla de su vida contra la extraña kunoichi habia iniciado.

 **2 dias más tarde: Con el equipo 11  
**  
-¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente nii-san?- pregunto Yumi a Naruto mientras veian un prado en medio del bosque.

Naruto, Yumi y Kaguya prácticamente habían pasado a la segunda prueba, pero por Naruto el cual estaba buscando unas cosas en específico para quien sabe que, no han ido a la torre. No se preocupan de los enemigos, ya que cada uno tiene un pergamino de cielo y otro de tierra que le robaron a 5 equipos de Hoshi, Kusa, Ame, Taki y Kumogakure, matando a sus miembros para evitar que los sigan. Y con Yumi cubriéndolos con una capa de **Genjutsu** , prácticamente eran invisibles, pero igual de detectables por aroma o audición.

-Estamos buscando plantas de Daimana- dijo Naruto mientras señalaba en su libro dicha planta.

-¿Daimana?- pregunto Kaguya

-Si, eso he estado buscando en esto dos días.

-¿Para que quieres esa extraña planta?- pregunto Yumi

-Bueno, es un buen relajante muscular, puede ayudar a quitar resfriados y fiebres, pero sobre todo es único en su sabor por la persona que lo bebe.

-Oh- dijo Kaguya- Ya veo por que la quieres.

-De hecho son para Kaa-chan- dijo Naruto mientras Kaguya y Yumi miraban confundidas.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Kaguya- Adivino, te olvidaste de comprar su regalo para su cumpleaños.

-No- dijo Naruto- Le compre una caja de su te favorito, traido de Cha no Kuni. Me costo 2 millones de ryos solo apartar la orden- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Kaguya y Yumi.

-Eso es mucho dinero- dijo Yumi silbando- ¿Qué te le compraste?

-El te negro que la familia Wagarashi hace una vez cada 20 años. Se que es su favorito, y que lo toma en ocasiones especiales, y vi que su caja esta solo con dos bolsas asi que-

-En vez de que ella gaste en comprarlo, tu se lo compras- dijo Yumi- Es un bonito detalle.

-Si- dijo Kaguya- Yo le regalo un kimono con unos estampados de flores rojas que vi que le gustaron cuando la acompañe con Mikoto-san hace un par de días atrás a hacer compras.

-Yo le dare unos collares- dijo Yumi con una sonrisa- Tiene gemas rojas, las mejores de Ishi no Kuni.

-Que le regalara Tou-san- pregunto Naruto al aire.

Mientras Naruto se preguntaba eso Heinz envio un clon a recibir un paquete en su puerta dimensional, el cual era un pequeño paquete con dos sortijas doradas con una gema roja como la sangre en una de estas, además de una vasija con un liquido blanco extraño que se movia. El clon de Heinz sonrio sabiendo que esto le gustaría a Kurama para su cumpleaños.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo viendo un gran campo lleno de Daimana- **¡Jutsu clones de sombra!** ****

 ***POOF***

En una nube de humo aparecieron 10 Narutos los cuales miraron al original a la espera de ordenes.

-Bien chicos, quiero que tomen esto- dijo lanzando un par de bolsas y un par de tijeras de botánico- Quiero que corten la mayor cantidad de Daimana que puedan entrar en esas bolsas, y una vez termine nos busquen.

-¡A la orden jefe!- dijeron los clones poniéndose a trabajar.

Naruto, Kaguya y Yumi luego de salir del claro empezaron a saltar de árbol en árbol una vez dejando atrás a los clones que le hacen ahora de jardinero. Pasando un par de claros vieron un par de cadáveres aquí y alla de Konoha, Kumo y Amegakure respectivamente, algunos tenían kunais incrustados en todo su cuerpo, otros murieron por las plantas come hombres, lo dedujeron al ver a una venus atrapa moscas tan grande como una casa pequeña, comerse la mitad inferior del cadáver de un gennin de Konoha, y por ultimo vieron con curiosidad como un par de lobos al tamaño de un auto mediano comían con rudeza un par de cadáveres de gennins de Hoshi y Kusagakure. Sip, el típico dia en el bosque de la muerte.

 ***BOOM***

Se detuvieron al escuchar una explosión cercana, decididos a investigar los 3 miembros del equipo 11, decidieron ir a ver que causo esa explosión. Adentrandose en el claro y escondiéndose entre unos arbustos, vieron como en un claro el equipo de Otogakure conformado por Zaku el cual estaba con ambos brazos tendidos delante de el, los cuales dejaron una devastadora estela de destrucción terminando con Lee noqueado y con sus tímpanos rotos por el sonido del ataque previo de Zaku, Dosu el cual estaba golpeando con su guantelete a Choji, y Kin la cual estaba en el piso con un poco de sangre chorreando de la comisura derecha de su boca, al igual que Ino. Mientras Sakura estaba parada tratando de proteger la entrada a un árbol hueco.

-¿Los ayudamos?- pregunto Yumi con seriedad.

-Puede ser- dijo Kaguya igual de seria- Naruto-kun tu decides.

-"Ayudar al equipo de mis "hermanos" el tarado de pelo de culo de pato y la banshee, o ver desde lejos como mueren Ino-chan, Shika y Choji"- pensó Naruto mientras miraba a Kaguya y Yumi mientras asentían estos dos mientras hacían un par de sellos.

- **Katon: Cañon de Fuego/Fūton: Gran avance** \- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Yumi empezó a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire, al igual que Naruto, pero la kitsune exhalo una bola de fuego del tamañao de una casa pequeña, mientras el pelirrojo exhalaba una gran cantidad de viento en forma de cuchillas, aumentando el nivel de peligrosidad del jutsu de fuego.

-¡Dosu cuidado!- grito Zaku advirtiendo a su compañero vendado.

-Que- dijo Dosu antes de agrandar los ojos y saltar salvando la mitad de su cuerpo del mortal jutsu combinado- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Grito Dosu al sentir como desde sus caderas hacia abajo se empezaron a quemar dejando quemaduras de hasta tercer grado.

-¡De donde vino esa mierda!- grito Dosu en shock tratando inútilmente de no sentir dolor por ser casi quemado hasta quedar carbonizado.

- **Suiton: Rayo de Agua** \- grito Kaguya

Un potente rayo de agua salio disparado a una velocidad monstruosa dañando seriamente a Zaku en uno de sus brazos.

-¡GAAAAH!- Fue lo único que dijo Zaku al sentir una cantidad de dolor inconmensurable.

Zaku sintió que le cortaban el brazo con una katana bien afilada, viendo su brazo izquierdo miro horrorizado como su brazo solo colgaba de su hombro con un solo par de ligamentos que lo mantenían unido a su cuerpo.

Naruto, Kaguya y Yumi aprovecharon ese momento para aparecer delante de ellos dos lanzando IA atrayendo su total atención.

-Mas vale que se larguen de aquí si no quieren estar cuatro metros bajo tierra- dijo Naruto con una voz muerta.

Dosu y Zaku con lo poque que les quedaba de sentido común, hicieron caso y se llevaron a Kin a pesar de que uno estaba casi carbonizado de las caderas hacia abajo y el otro colgaba el brazo como si fuese hecho de trapo.

Los 3 gennins del equipo 11 eliminaron su IA mientras fueron a socorrer a los heridos de la batalla previa a su llegada. Kaguya fue a curar a Choji el cual era socorrido por Shikamaru, mientras Yumi alzo nupcialmente a Ino llevándolo con Kaguya mientras Naruto iba a por Lee el cual seguía inconsciente.

Al cabo de un par de minutos de que Kaguya usara su Ninjutsu medico, dejo en condiciones aceptables a Choji, Lee e Ino los cuales le agradecieron a la peliblanca por su ayuda.

-Deduzo que decidieron ayudar al equipo 7- dijo Shikamaru hablando.

-No…..Solo los vimos a ustedes en peligro- dijo Naruto hablando como si nada- No iba a dejar que una momia y un rarito con orificios en su mano maten a mis mejores amigos.

-Tan problemático eres Naruto…Pero a veces tus problemas si salvan vidas- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

En ese mismo instante aparecieron Neji Hyuuga y Ten Ten para recuperar a su amigo, el cual se despidió de Naruto y los demás agradecido de salvarle su juvenil pellejo.

-¿Qué pergamino les falta? –pregunto Naruto a Shikamaru.

-El de cielo- dijo Shikamaru, al instante atrapo por instinto un pergamino de cielo que Yumi le lanzo- Pero que-

-No digas nada- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- Tenemos mas que suficientes para nosotros. Nos vemos en la torre, y no digas que es problemático o le dire a tu madre que te descalificaron por tu flojera- dijo Naruto amenazando a Shikamaru, con éxito.

Shikamaru solo solto un "problemático" antes de desaparecer del claro junto a Choji e Ino. Naruto, Kaguya y Yumi estaban listos para irse sino fuera por-

-¡Esperen!- grito Sakura acercándose a ellos.

-¿Qué deseas?- dijo Yumi con seriedad.

-Necesito…necesito que me ayuden a curar a mis compañeros de equipo.

-¿Por qué deberíamos?- pregunto Kaguya.

-¡Como que porque!- dijo indignada Sakura- ¡Sasuke-kun esta herido! Necesita asistencia médica.

-¿Y que hay de los otros? ¿Qué pasa con los hijos del hokage?- pregunto Kaguya mirando con sospecha.

-Ellos están bien- dijo Sakura- por favor, necesito que lo cuiden- pidió Sakura de rodillas.

Los tres gennins se miraron y asintieron sin decir nada mientras entraban al árbol hueco, viendo mas detalladamente vieron que Sasuke estaba sudando como cerdo, Menma estaba en el piso como si fuera un muerto, pero gradualmente respirando una vez cada 5 segundos, y Hikari que respiraba entrecortado mientras gimoteaba un poco por el dolor en su espalda y estomago. Kaguya se agacho y uso su Jutsu de diagnostico con Sasuke, tardo un par de minutos hasta que vio que solo estaba agotado por gasto excesivo de chakra además de detectar un chakra pútrido en su cuello, pero no le importo, ya que el interés por preservar la vida de Sasuke era tan alto como su respeto a Sakura (Osea inexistente), al igual que Menma. Pero Hikari-

-Hikari-san tiene la columna lastimada, y un par de costillas fisuradas- dijo Kaguya terminando su diagnostico- ¿Quieres que la cure Naruto-kun?

-¡Que hay de Sasuke-kun!- chillo Sakura.

-Sasuske solo tiene un leve caso de agotamiento de chakra, descansar le bastara por ahora. Hikari necesita que le aplique Ninjutsu Medico, sino se agravara su lesión en la columna y en sus costillas- dijo mientras brillaba su mano de un color verde claro.

-Hazlo Kagu-chan- dijo Naruto mientras Kaguya asentia.

Kaguya procedio a curar a la a Uzumaki-Namikaze, viendo como la curación hacia efecto, una prueba de ello era ver el semblante de Hikari, que pasaba de un dolor inanguantable a uno de calma y paz. Pasaron unos minutos y le dio la vuelta para aplicar el mismo proceso en su columna con éxito. Supirando Kaguya se levanto mientras miraba su trabajo terminado.

-Eso bastara- dijo Kaguya sacando algo de su bolso ninja de su cadera- Ten estas- dijo dándole unas pastillas a Sakura- Son pastillas anti-inflamatorias, dacelas si la inflamación aparece, dale una cada 6 horas, y estas- dijo dándoles unas pastillas rojas- dacelas por si tiene fiebre o malestar, se las daras una por dia ¿Entendido?- dijo Kaguya mientras Sakura solo asentia- Vamonos- dijo mientras salía del tronco con Naruto y Yumi en dirección de la torre para acabar con todo el asunto.

 **2 horas después: Torre del campo #44**

Luego de llegar a la torre del campo #44, Kaguya, Naruto y Yumi colocaron los rollos en el piso, de acuerdo a la deducción del mensaje a la entrada de la torre, y en una nube de humo estaba su padre en toda su gloria, luego de una breve explicación de ser el 3er equipo en llegar a la torre, no es que se decepcionen, porque de primeros ellos no iban a llegar, para evitar miradas de los demás gennins ya que serian el blanco principal de la siguiente prueba. Ademas Naruto le dio a su padre las bolsas repletas de Daimana para que las guarde en casa, Heinz entendio el porque tenia Daimana en las bolsas, al ser un suplemento del regalo de Naruto a su madre, para su cumpleaños que era en menos de 2 semanas. Tambien avisaron de la llegada de Orochimaru a Konoha, gracias a Kaguya que índico que sintió un chakra enfermizo en Sasuke, mientras Yumi dijo que uno de los gennins de Konoha olia a serpientes, y tenia información que solo el Hokage y los proctores de los exámenes eran los únicos en saber. 

Ahora los tres gennins estaban en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la torre, escogieron una habitacion con 3 camas individuales. Lo curioso era que estas habitaciones fueron hechas para los equipos gennins, mientras las otras del primer piso eran para los Jounins y Anbus que resguardaban la torre. Lo que los sorprendio fue ver que tan grande era su habitacion, además de lucir como un cuarto de un hotel lujoso. Al parecer si se habían lucido para darles una buena comodidad a los visitantes de otras aldeas para los exámenes Chunnin.

Pero dejando de lado eso, Naruto con Kaguya y Yumi, estaban mas interesados en hacer otras cosas que admirar el lujo de las habitaciones, ya que una vez juntaron las tres camas, y se acomodaron para su estadia durante los siguientes 3 dias, ya nada les importaba.

-Hyaaa…hyaaaaaa-gimio Yumi ante las acciones de Naruto

 **LIMON**

O eso parecía. Viendo más de cerca, Naruto estaba "contentando" a su hermana Yumi al darle un buen trabajo bucal a su "túnel del amor".

-Hyaaaa…..Se siente bien…nii-chan-gimio Yumi mientras gemia

Yumi estaba en la nube nueve, a su vez estaba tratando de tener un pensamiento coherente. Desde hace unos minutos le habia sugerido que mientras Kaguya estaba duchándose, se pudieran "divertir". Y como Naruto no tolera dejar sin "diversión" a sus hermanas/amantes, las complace con todo el gusto de su ser.

Naruto seguía lamiendo con esmero el túnel de amor de Yumi, lamiendo profundamente cada pared de ese túnel sagrado, audazmente lamia cada punto sensible de la kitsune la cual estaba demasiado ocupada en no gemir alto por temor a que los demás los escuchen.

-Naru….- dijo Yumi gimiendo con un sonrojo notorio.

Naruto solo se detuvo cuando le hablo Yumi, vio a la kitsune con un gran sonrojo adornando su dulce rostro. Para Naruto, Yumi era una diosa al igual que Kaguya, solamente vestida con su kimono de batalla negro, dejando a la vista sus pechos copa BB casi C, saliendo alegres de su prisión de ropa, mientras su kimono en la parte superior caia libremente en los brazos de la kitsune. Una fina capa de sudor estaba cubriendo a la kitsune en todo su cuerpo, ante el gusto de las acciones de su amado.

Naruto no dijo nada, mientras admiraba el magnifico cuerpo de la kitsune, la cual se estaba sonrojando aun mas.

-No me mires asi- dijo apenada la kitsune- Es muy vergonsozo.

-Solo estoy admirando tu belleza, Yumi-hime- dijo Naruto hablando- Solo déjame agradecerte por estar en mi mundo- dijo mientras metia su cabeza de nuevo entre las piernas de la kitsune.

Naruto se detuvo ante la vista, labios de una textura suave de color rosada clara, que escurrían un líquido dulce con olor a miel, su botón hinchado que deseaba atención mas que nada en el mundo, y por ultimo, una zona erógena que era el punto débil de su hermana/amada. Naruto adentrándose en las piernas de Yumi, empezó a meter un dedo en aquel hoyo fruncido que hizo jadear a Yumi por la sorpresa.

-Na-Naruto….n-no toques…e-es muy sensible- dijo Yumi tratando de articular un pensamiento ante la nueva oleada de placer.

Naruto no hizo caso y empezó a mover lentamente su dedo índice dentro del ano de Yumi, la cual empezó a gemir dulcemente para el gusto del pelirrojo. La kitsune no entendia como era su zona mas vulnerable su ano ¿Acaso seria la zona mas erógena de los kitsunes? ¿Tiene alguna conexión erógena junto a la base de sus colas y sus colas en si? Tal vez lo descubriría mas tarde cuando deje de sentir que estaba en la nube nueve disfrutando de placer inconmensurable.

Naruto decidio dejar de jugar y aumento la velocidad de su dedo dentro del ano de la kitsune, esta ante esa acción empezó a gimotear de placer, tratando inútilmente de negar las oleadas tras oleadas de placer que su cerebro apenas recibia.

Naruto metio su dedo anular para el placer de la kitsune que sentía mientras jadeaba por aire valioso para sus pulmones, como no uno sino dos dedos acaban de adentrarse dentro de su zona mas "impura"

-Naru…Naru…..Naru- dijo Yumi mientras gemia en voz alta mandando al carajo a los demás si oian o no sus gemidos altos- No te…..no te detengas.

Naruto se detuvo abruptamente su acción anterior, mientras Yumi registraba las oleadas de placer que apenas recibió su cerebro el cual hacia un sobre esfuerzo para no colapsar ante las mismas. Viendo que el ano de Yumi aun seguía expandido por sus dedos, en un movimiento rápido metio su boca dentro del agujero "impuro" y empezó a arremeter con violencia con su lengua tan erógena zona.

-¡Hyaaaaaah!- gimio Yumi ante el nuevo "intruso" que se metio dentro suyo sin su consentimiento.

Yumi ya no podía pensar con claridad, no es que quisiera en estos momentos, su mente estaba tan inundada por las sensaciones de placer, que era lo único que le preocupaba, eso y de no olvidarse de respirar. La kitsune jadeaba como loca, como si hubiera corrido sin descanso durante 3 dias, tenia los ojos mirando la parte posterior de su cráneo que recientemente subieron por la intrusión de la lengua de Naruto a su intimidad anal, su lengua desvergonzadamente caia libre por el lado derecho de su boca, mientras que del lado izquierdo una hilera de saliva caia libremente mostrando que tanto le esta gustando esta sensación.

-Mas…..mas- apenas decía Yumi ante las acciones de Naruto- No…..te….detengas…..nii-chan- dijo Yumi apenas entre jadeos, gemidos altos y inhaladas rapidas de aire.

Naruto siguió haciendo lo que se le dijo, el no se quejaba, era su forma de agradecerle a su Yumi-hime, por estar en su mundo y por ser una de sus personas mas amadas. Naruto mientras seguía con su faena en el ano de Yumi, uso su mano derecha para acariciar el clítoris hinchado de la kitsune el cual desesperadamente pedia atención casi a gritos.

Esta acción hizo que la kitsune gimiera casi al grado de que se escucharan sus gemidos en todo el bosque de la muerte. Solo si supiera que Naruto habia puesto varios sellos inhibidores de sonido, luego le agradecería por silenciar sus actividades corporales a los oídos no deseados, por el momento solo trataría de no colapsar ante el placer.

-Nii-chan…..nii-chan….estoy en mi limite- dijo entre gemidos y jadeos la kitsune.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo siguió llenando de afecto ese agujero "impuro" con su lengua con tanto esmero y esfuerzo, para finiquitar su actividad decidio liberar una pequeña pero poderosa cantidad de chakra **Raiton** al clítoris de la kitsune que era atacado sin piedad por su pulgar, para dar el estimulo final a Yumi para hacer su climax mas que nada fenomenal.

-¡Nii-chaaaaaan!- Girto Yumi a los 4 vientos su liberación.

Los jugos dulces empaparon la cara de Naruto el cual aprovecho la primera carga caída de los dulces jugos para posicionar su boca en el túnel de amor de la kitsune, gimio alto cuando vino la segunda carga de sus jugos dulces cayendo en la boca del pelirrojo el cual con gusto trago tan dulce néctar.

-Hyaaaaaaah….Hyaaaaaaaah…..Hyaaaaaaaa- gemia alto Yumi ante cada carga de sus jugos dulces que abandonaban su coño para dirigirse a la boca de su amado.

Su climax fue tan poderoso que seria el equivalente de un tren bala yendo a máxima velocidad que impacta con una pared hecha de Kachin Kachin, fue tan poderoso, explosivo, devastador, fue a tal grado su orgasmo; que siguió lanzando sus jugos dulces por los siguientes 5 minutos.

Luego de 5 minutos de un orgasmo ininterrumpido que fueron horas para la kitsune, lanzo su último disparo de sus jugos vaginales, para finiquitar el orgasmo más poderoso que haya sentido en su joven vida hasta la fecha.

Naruto se limpio la comisura de sus labios mientras veía con una sonrisa la forma jadeante de Yumi que seguía con su mirada orgásmica, su lengua caia desvergonzadamente de su lado derecho, mientras una hilera de saliva caia por el lado izquierdo mostrando que tanto le gusto el sexo oral que acabo de recibir, sus ojos aun seguían plasmados en la parte posterior de su cráneo tratando de digerir el placer que aun recorre sus nervios, su aliento con la actividad previa era notorio, su capa de sudor fue también obvia, pero la hacia ver mas sexy ya que resaltaba con un ligero brillo cada parte de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierta por su kimono de batalla negro. Noto curioso como su espalda seguía arqueada por el orgasmo a pesar de que ya habia acabado….curioso.

Naruto decidiendo dejar que Yumi descanse por el momento, fue al baño para encargarse de su Usagi-hime. Entrando sin tocar la puerta, se metio al baño digno de un hotel de 5 estrellas. Tenia un piso de madera oscura bien lustrada, tenia un lavabo de color blanco al igual que el inodoro, un espejo que abarcaba el ancho del granito que servia como soporte extra del lavabo, mientras mas al frente habia una bañera/jacuzzi con espacio suficiente para 4 personas. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreir con un poco de lujuria ante la vista.

Kaguya con la regadera encendida estaba bañándose, el agua que caia desde la regadera hasta su ser, mojando su blanco cabello que llegaba hasta sus nalgas, mojando su fantástica figura, el agua que caia libremente por su cuerpo le daba un ligero brillo a la piel un poco palida pero saludable de Kaguya, resaltando sus activos de tamaño BB ligeramente mas grandes que los de su hermana kitsune, resaltando su estomago tonificado que le daba un toque mas atractivo, resaltaba mas sus largas piernas levemente tonificadas, pero sobre todo, daba un resplandor especial a su ser ya que invitaba al rubio para interrumpir su momento de limpieza para reemplazarlo por uno de placer.

Naruto se acerco en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido de la regadera, y el tarareo de Kaguya que con los ojos cerrados, seguía pasándose el jabon por todo su cuerpo, no hacia falta que Naruto se quitara la ropa, ya que su juego previo con Yumi, ya la habia eliminado.

Se metio con Kaguya mientras miraba la espalda de la peliblanca mayormente cubierta por su largo cabello blanco hasta la zona de sus nalgas, aquellos montículos firmes, redondos y muy alegres que tentaban a Naruto a invadir su privacidad y reclamar la pureza de Kaguya para hacerla de el, y de nadie mas. Pero el sabia que no era momento aun de eso, no, el no haría nada de eso tanto con Kaguya como con Yumi…..El esperaría hasta el momento que ellas estén listas para dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

Moviendo con delicadeza ambos brazos, rodeo la cintura de Kaguya, sacándole un jadeo silencioso a la peliblanca, volteando levemente sonrio al ver a su amado el cual le daba una sonrisa con un toque de lujuria discreta plasmada en esta.

-¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?- pregunto Kaguya mientras volvia a lavar sus brazos con el jabon.

-Digamos que Yumi-hime tenia que "liberarse", tu sabes…..que tan ansiosas se ponen cuando no pueden liberarse- dijo con una voz ronca en su oído, haciendo estremecer a Kaguya la cual abruptamente dejo de jabonarse- tu mas que nadie lo sabe…Kaguya-hime.

-H-Hai….Naruto-kun- dijo Kaguya mientras empezaba a acalorarse.

¿Cómo con un simple par de palabras puede hacer que se caliente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Ella nunca lo sabra. Tal vez tiene que ver con que Naruto sea mitad demonio por la mejora con el Yokai de su padre, o que ella sea casi un completo demonio por el mismo, al igual que Yumi o su madre Kurama. Tal vez sea que encontró a su "alfa" como dicen los Inuzuka, aquel hombre/macho/varon que logra con solo una palabra o ademan hacer que todas sus amadas se dobleguen o se exciten en un santiamén.

Kaguya dejo escapar un jadeo silencioso al sentir como Naruto estaba tocando su pecho izquierdo, tocandolo con suavidad y apretándolo de vez en cuando, mientras su otra mano libre empezó a bajar a su zona mas intima.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin liberarte?- pregunto Naruto mientras con una sonrisa con lujuria mas presente en la misma encontró aquellos pliegues con mas puntos erógenos de la peliblanca, muchos mas que los de su amada kitsune-hime.

Naruto empezó a invadir la zona sagrada de Kaguya con su dedo anular e índice, yendo a una velocidad lenta, empezando a sacarle un par de gemidos ducles a Kaguya que eran música para sus oídos, mientras empezó a apretar con mas fuerza el pecho de la peliblanca. Ambos ahora estaban sentados en el piso de la tina/yacuzzi mas específicamente Kaguya sobre las piernas de Naruto, sentía levemente como su miembro rosaba su intimidad.

Kaguya empezaba levemente a perder la batalla contra el tan temido pero necesario placer carnal para los mortales. Aunque ella nunca fue mortal en cierta manera por ser una Ootsutsuki, si podía morir, ya que solo tenían juventud eterna, un ejemplo claro fueron sus "padres" que tenían cada uno mas de 400 años, antes claro que su padre Heinz los masacrara hace 8 años atrás cuando la rescato. Ahora que era básicamente una demonio completa era inmortal, solamente una gama muy selecta de dioses podían matarla. Siempre y cuando claro cabree a una deidad, hasta donde sabia por las enseñanzas de sus padres, los demonios se movían bajo una de estas 3 normas: 1: Su sentido guerrero, 2: Su sentido sádico y sanguinario, y 3: Su deseo Lujurioso por el acto carnal. Kaguya no era cruel, mas o menos hasta donde sabia, y no era una amante de las peleas, ya que solo luchaba si era necesario; asi que se movería con gusto por el ultimo camino para mantener a raya su escencia de demonio…..El deseo lujurioso por los actos carnales.

-No te resistas…No si quieres liberarte- dijo Naruto con la misma voz ronca a Kaguya que empezó a gemir un poco mas alto.

-Haaaaaa…..haaai….Naruto-kun- dijo Kaguya dejando de resistir a los carnales deseos sumiéndose en el placer y lujuria del momento.

Naruto seguía con su faena, dejo de acariciar el pecho izquierdo para dirigirse ahora al pecho derecho empezando a apretarlo con un poco de fuerza mientras pellizcaba su pezon rosado sacándole de vez en cuando un gemido alto a la peliblanca, Naruto mientras se adentraba al túnel sagrado de Kaguya con su pulgar libre empezó a girarlo en círculos en el botón hinchado de Kaguya que dijo "presente" en este acto carnal, gradualmente mandando chakra **Raiton** en este para estimular mas a la liberación de Kaguya.

-Haaaa….haaaaaaaaa- apenas decía Kaguya cayendo en el placer sin fin.

Naruto aumento sus esfuerzos en su toqueteo en la zona intima de Kaguya, aumentando la velocidad en su túnel y en su botón, haciendo que la peliblanca empezara a gimotear sin coherencia alguna. Naruto alejo su mano que se alojaba en el pecho derecho de Kaguya y movio su bello rostro para que mirara el suyo, viendo con una sonrisa llena de lujuria la mirada anhelante de Kaguya de querer liberarse, veía con su sonrisa aun plasmada como de ambas comisuras de su boca bajaba saliva, mientras su aliento se hacia visible con cada jadeo y respiración rápida de ella.

-Solo dilo….dilo cuanto deseas liberarte- dijo Naruto con su voz ronca a Kaguya.

-Por favor…Naruto-kun, déjame…..- dijo Kaguya docilmente sintiendo que su climax estaba a la vuelta de la esquina- Dejame correrme…Naruto-kun.

Naruto solo agacho su rostro mientras besaba a Kaguya enfrentándose en una batalla desenfrenada y violenta ambas lenguas por el dominio de ambas bocas. Gradualmente Naruto salio victorioso, reclamando los dominios de la boca de Kaguya como propios mientras desvergonzadamente invadia con fiereza y dominio puro la lengua de Kaguya, que nada pudo hacer más que gemir dentro de su guerra perdida. Al igual que con Yumi, solamente vasto una pequeña pero potente carga de Chakra **Raiton** en el clítoris de Kaguya para hacer que llegue al tan ansiado climax.

-¡GHHHHMMM!- Grito su orgasmo dentro de su beso dominado por Naruto.

Los jugos de Kaguya se mezclaron con el agua que caia de la ducha, arqueo su espalda mientras su vista se alojaba a la parte posterior de su cráneo, sus dedos de pies y manos se cerraron fuertemente mientras su espalda se arqueaba levemente. Sus jugos dulces cayeron ininterrumpidamente al piso de la tina, por más de 3 minutos, hasta que su orgasmo se calmo, haciendo que su rostro orgásmico empezara a calmarse, dejando un sonrojo oscuro en su rostro.

A pesar de que Kaguya se habia corrido, noto que su calor interno aumento notablemente. Era exasperante, era doloroso, era como si…..necesitara tener dentro a Naruto, sentirlo, saborearlo y hacerlo de ella y de nadie mas.

Kaguya se movio de las piernas del gennin pelirrojo, girándose empezó a bajar hasta la intimidad del rubio, vio hipnotizada las 7 pulgadas de Naruto en todo su esplendor erguido, que la incitaban a tomar, saborear y manejar ese falo carnoso a saciar el calor que yace en su vientre.

Yendo directo al asunto con el miembro de Naruto, empezó a tratar con el con su boca metiendo la cabeza de su miembro en su boca mientras con su lengua empezaba a rodear esta mientras degustaba el sabor de Naruto. Luego de un rato empezó a mamar desde su cabeza hasta la mitad del miembro de Naruto a una velocidad media mientras Naruto gemia y agarraba con una mano la cabeza de Kaguya para mantenerla en su faena.

-K-Kagu-chan, que bien se siente tu boca- dijo Naruto apenas articulando palabras ante la habilidad de Kaguya con su boca.

Kaguya luego decidio dejar sus manos en los muslos de Naruto mientras relajaba su garganta y empezaba a hacer una garganta profunda, sentía como toda la longitud de Naruto entraba en la parte posterior de su garganta, ella podia sentir la pelvis de Naruto con su nariz. Ella se asusto brevemente cuando sintió como Naruto agarro un par de mechones de cabello de ella con fuerza para hacer que mamara mas profundamente su miembro subiendo y bajando con rapidez indicando que el estaba en su limite.

Podia sentir el embriagante sabor de su pre-semen que salía ya, aquel liquido salado a su gusto pero adicitivo que habia probado desde su misión en Nami no Kuni, y todas las veces que tuvieron relaciones orales, estaba mas que dispuestas a tener en su estomago tan embriagante y adictivo liquido espeso blanquecino.

-¡ME ESTOY CORRIENDO KAGUYA!- Dijo Naruto mientras dio una ultima empujada con su mano a la cabeza de Kaguya haciendo que toda su longitud se alojara en su garganta descargando todo su ser.

La peliblanca gimio sonoramente aunque amortiguada cuando sintió la semilla caliente y salada de Naruto bajar a su garganta y entrar en su estomago donde se sentía llena y gustosa de tener tan salada semilla alojada en el mismo. Luego de que la ultima carga de la semilla de Naruto bajara por su garganta hacia su estomago Naruto retiro la cabeza de Kaguya de su miembro mientras soltaba un POP de los labios de Kaguya al sacar la cabeza de Naruto de su boca.

Kaguya se levanto y giro su cuerpo, apegandose a una pared del baño miro por su hombro derecho a Naruto el cual ya sabía lo que Kaguya estaba insinuando. Justo como lo pensó Kaguya con ambas manos movio sus firmes y redondas nalgas mostrando sus pliegues goteando su néctar dulce al olfato y gusto, al igual que la entrada a su ano, los cuales ambos incitaban al rubio a que la poseyera y la hiciera de el y de nadie mas. Pero…. ¿Qué decisión tomaría el rubio?

Naruto se posiciono detrás de Kaguya, agarrando con su mano izquierda su miembro golpeando levemente su entrada vaginal como su entrada anal, decidiendo que lugar tendrá el honor de ser tomado primero por el rubio. Pero, ese lugar será el primero de ese dia para el rubio, mientras el otro orificio esperara su turno en una ocasión más especial.

Agarrando las nalgas de Kaguya empezó a adentrarse por el coño de esta, sacándole un gemido sonoro a ella al sentir como pulgada tras pulgada del rubio entraban totalmente en ella, llenándola, calmando su calor, una sensación agradable si le preguntaban. Hasta que sintió una punsada de dolor al sentir como el miembro del rubio tocaba su himen.

Naruto al ver su rostro, posiciono ambas manos en sus pechos, viendo a Kaguya una ultima vez, esta asintió, lista para dar el paso para oficialmente ser una mujer en toda la palabra, Naruto dando una suave pero profunda embestida, rompió aquella barrera que oficialmente hizo a Kaguya una mujer. Kaguya grito a los 4 vientos al sentir la oleada de dolor entrante al romperse su himen, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas por el dolor indescriptible, Naruto viendo esto actuo rápido y empezó a juguetear con ambos pechos amasándolos, apretándolos, pellizcándolos para desviar el dolor y transformarlo en placer puro.

Tardo un par de minutos, pero vio los efectos deseados al ver como Kaguya ya dejo de gemir de dolor, y empezaba a tratar de mover sus caderas para iniciar el acto carnal. Naruto viendo esto solto sus manos de los pechos de la peliblanca y las posiciono en sus caderas anchas, dando una profunda embestida saco un gemido gutural a Kaguya, se retiro lentamente de ella hasta que la cabeza de su miembro carnoso solo quedo dentro de ella para decepcion de la peliblanca, ella iba a reclamar del porque se detuvo hasta que sintió con una alegría sin igual como entraba de golpe otra vez hasta el fondo, golpeando sorpresivamente su cuello uterino sacándole un gemido mas alto a Kaguya.

Las embestidas de Naruto no se hicieron esperar, dio embestidas lentas y profundas para que Kaguya se acostumbrara a su longitud y amplitud, sacando gemidos entre altos y bajos a Kaguya dependiendo de que tanto duraban las embestidas previas, viendo que Kaguya empezó a mover sus caderas para igualar las embestidas, vio esto como un visto bueno para aumentar la velocidad.

Carne chocaba contra la carne, las caderas del rubio golpeaban las nalgas de Kaguya con fuerza una vez Naruto se canso de la lentitud de sus propias embestidas, decidiendo ir mas rápido, mas profundo para satisfacer su calor interno por igual.

Kaguya estaba en la nube nueve ¿Quién diría que el sexo no era lo mejor? Basicamente toda mujer que no lo haya tenido o no encontró pareja para tenerlo. Ella estaba entregada totalmente al placer que este acto dado tanto por ella como por su amado estaban haciendo con esmero y gozo, la lengua de la peliblanca caia del lado izquierdo de su boca mientras tenia una mirada llena de extasis, sus ojos miraban a Naruto detrás de su hombro derecho que a su vez, el miraba a Kaguya con una sonrisa llena de lujuria. Ambos perdidos en sus emociones más instintivas.

Kaguya se sentía llena, saciada, feliz por sentir como el calor de su cuerpo se iba calmando, especialmente en su zona del vientre que era prácticamente doloroso para ella soportarlo un minuto más. Abrio los ojos de repente al sentir como el calor de su vientre empezó a presionar su zona vaginal, estaba entrando en el climax, sentía a través de su coño como el miembro carnoso de Naruto empezo a palpitar indicando que el estaba entrando en el climax igual, apoyando sus brazos en la pared para evitar caer por si sus piernas fallan, miro una ultima vez a Naruto mientras el miraba una ultima vez a Kaguya antes de dirigir su vista a su sexo, miro curioso como las nalgas de su amada impactaban con fuerza con sus caderas sacando un sonido lascivo en el ambiente al escuchar la carne chocar con la carne. No les preocupaba a ambos si Naruto se corria dentro de Kaguya, ya tenía sellos que impedia estar embarazada, y solo caerían si ellos se lo pedían a su padre. Algo que no harian hasta que estén casados oficialmente, pero por ahora, disfrutaran de todo el acto carnal sin posibilidad de impregnar hasta que llegue ese dia.

Soltando un gemido gutural y profundo Naruto dio una embestida final poderosa, metiendo con tal fuerza su miembro en el coño de Kaguya que irrumpio violentamente su utero descargando a quemarropa su semilla blanquecina manchando el interior de Kaguya de un color blanco, Kaguya grito su liberación a los 4 vientos llenando la habitacion con su grito orgásmico, no se quedo atrás al sentir el orgasmo mas fuerte que haya sentido en su vida, al sentir de primera mano como el miembro de su amado irrumpia con fuerza descomunal su utero y descargaba su semilla desde sus testículos. Ella con solo esa acción libero una gran cantidad de jugos manchando el miembro de su amado con estos. Su liberación de ambos duro un par de minutos, hasta que sintieron que sus piernas no duraron más y cayeron ambos al piso de la tina/yacuzzi. Naruto jadeaba pesadamente, no se sentía tan cansado desde que entreno hace 1 semana en la habitacion del tiempo.

Empezo a gemir cuando enfoco su vista apagada por el placer presente en la forma de Kaguya que engullia su boca de nuevo en el miembro de Naruto. Succionando cada rastro de semen y jugos dulces de ambos deseosa de tener mas de ese néctar salado y embriagante, tanto para Naruto como Kaguya, este acto sello oficialmente su relación como pareja. Y ambos esperaban ansiosos que su hermana Yumi se les uniera en el futuro cercano….. ****

 **Continuara….**


	7. VII: Batallas de supremacia

**Capitulo VII: Peleas preliminares: ¡Batallas de supremacía en el bosque de la muerte!**

 **3 dias más tarde: Salon de peleas de la torre del campo # 44**

Ya habia pasado el plazo de los 5 dias desde que inicio la etapa dos, y vieron en sus últimos dos días como llegaron los equipos 7,8 y 9 respectivamente, sorprendiéndose un poco de que el equipo Sabaku de los hijos del Kazekage hallan llegado en 4 horas y 30 minutos, rompiendo el record anterior que era de 7 horas y 55 minutos de los exámenes Chunnin de hace 23 años atrás, que fue el record perteneciente al equipo de Minato Namikaze el temido "Relampago Amarillo", seguidos del equipo de Shikamaru que llego media hora antes que ellos. La espera en si no fue muy torturosa para todos, especialementes para los heridos en combate ya que tendrían el tiempo suficiente como para curar sus males físicos, y eso iba también para el equipo Takada que se la pasaron Kaguya y Yumi cabalgando a su pelirrojo (Aunque una de ellas nunca cabalgo su mástil…..ustedes entienden) hasta que sea el comienzo de la ronda final de los exámenes Chunnin.

En total habían 9 equipos de los 28 que habían en un inicio: Konoha: Equipo 7, 8, 9, 10,11 y el equipo Kabuto; Suna: Equipo Sabaku; Kumo: Equipo B y Oto: Equipo Dosu. Exactamente 28 participantes ansiosos de pelear en estas finales para demostrar quien seria Chunnin en los mismos.

Ahora los 28 participantes estaban parados en el salón de combates de la torre, mirando de frente a sus Jounin-sensei y al Hokage, además de a los proctores de las etapas 1 y 2.

-Felicidades a todos los presentes por pasar hasta esta etapa- dijo Minato con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro al ver que sus niños pasaron con éxito al bosque de la muerte- Ustedes de los 70 equipos que se inscribieron este año para los exámenes Chunnin, son los mejores de sus respectivas aldeas. Y deben estar orgullosos por ello- dijo Minato aun con su sonrisa plasmada.

Sin embargo, al ver que son 9 equipos con 28 participantes, me temo que habrá que reducir sus números, para la etapa final- dijo Minato seriamente haciendo confundir a todos los genins.

-¿A que se refiere?- dijo Kaguya confundida.

-Deje que explique *TOS* eso *TOS* Hokage-sama- dijo una voz algo grave con toses de por medio

Y delante de los genins y Jounins presentes se mostro Hayate Gekko en toda su gloria enferma.

-Claro que puedes Hayate- dijo Minato dejando que el Jounin demacrado explique

-Lo que Hokage-sama *TOS* quizo decir, es que al ser una cantidad de casi 30 genins que están calificados para la etapa final de estos exámenes, las personas que vienen a ver las finales no poseen la cantidad de tiempo necesaria para presenciar todos los partidos- dijo entre tos

-Como que ese tipo debe ir a un doctor, o retirarse del servicio shinobi- susurro Yumi a Naruto y Kaguya los cuales asintieron.

-Por esos motivos, en este tipo de casos de que haya una cantidad mayor a 12 genins para las etapas finales de los exámenes Chunnin, se hara una respectiva etapa eliminatoria para eliminar los cupos demás para la final, dejando a los mejores prospectos presentarse en la misma.

-¿Pero algunos recién acabamos de llegar ayer? ¡Eso no es justo!- Se quejo Karui mientras Samui solo asentía con su estoica mirada.

-Lastimosamente no es nuestro problema- dijo Hayate- Estas reglas han estado desde el primer examen Chunnin hecho después de la Segunda Guerra Shinobi. Ahora antes de comenzar esta etapa preliminar… ¿Alguien desea retirarse?- pregunto Hayate a los genins.

2 manos se alzaron de los 28 genins de la arena: Samui e Ino.

-¿Samui?-pregunto en shock su compañera rubia- ¿Por qué están alzando las manos?

-Yugito, estoy cansada, me duele la columna desde que peleamos con esos shinobis de Taki y Kusa hace 1 dia, y mi otro "problema" perpetuo solo lo agrava. Deseo participar, pero asi no podre luchar en mi máximo….Lo siento- dijo la tetona de Kumo a la llamada Yugito.

-Shika, Choji- dijo Ino- Yo no puedo seguir, ver la muerte en el bosque de la muerte (Sabiduria cósmica), y mi combate con los genin de Oto, me hicieron replantearme si estoy lista para seguir adelante o ser una Chunnin. Espero que lo entiendan chicos- dijo Ino con tristeza.

-Tranquila Ino, es entendible- dijo Choji consolando a su compañera.

-Es problemático, pero es entendible tus temores, y respetamos tu decisión de abdicar a esto al sentir que no estas preparada, no te preocupes, se que habrá otra oportunidad para hacerte Chunnin- dijo Shikaramu dando una pequeña sonrisa para calmar a Ino, lográndolo con éxito.

-Bien ya que todos los que no pueden participar ya salieron, pueden por favor ver la pantalla para ver quien será el primer participante- dijo Hayte señalando una pantalla a unos 10 metros de la cabeza del Hokage.

La pantalla se prendio y empezó a mostrar nombres al azar, cada uno de ellos girando para enseñarles quienes serán los afortunados a combatir primero en este dia.

 ***DING***

Y la pantalla revelo-

-¿Pueden quedarse en la arena Kaguya Yumi Takada y Sakura Haruno?- pregunto el enfermizo Jounin.

Todos los genins dejaron su lugar, decidiendo observar desde los balcones el siguiente combate.

-Sakura Haruno ¿Lista?- pregunto Hayate a la "kunoichi"

-Hai- dijo Sakura.

-Yumi Takada ¿Lista?- pregunto Hayate a la pelinegra, que solo asintió con seriedad.

-¡El primer partido de las preliminares, empieza!

 **Sakura vs Yumi**

-Rindete Yumi-inu, nunca podras vencerme, ¡NO SI PUEDO DEMOSTRARLE A TODOS QUE PUEDO VENCERTE EN NOMBRE DE SASUKE-KUN!- Chillo la Banshee haciendo sangrar los oídos de mas de un pobre desgraciado.

-Sasuke esto, Sasuke aquello- suspiro Yumi frotándose los oídos- No hay un maldito dia del año que no piénses en esa mierda Uchiha- dijo Yumi molesta- Haber si con esto se te quita lo fangirl. **Katon: Gran bola de fuego** \- dijo Yumi

La bola de fuego salio disparada desde la boca de la kitsune a una gran velocidad tomando desprevenidad a Sakura la cual milagrosamente al último segundo esquivo la bola de fuego.

-¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO YUMI-INU! ¡CASI ME MATAS!- Chillo la banshee en pena, haciendo que todos saquen una gota de sudor.

-"¿Por qué se graduo de la academia?"- suspiro Heinz mirando a la patética Kunoichi- "¿Acaso no se da cuenta que una vez hay este tipo de peleas ya no hay compañerismo, solo enemigos?"

-"¿Cómo se graduo de la academia?"- pensó Kushina con una ceja moviéndose erráticamente- "Como Mina-kun dejo pasar a esa excusa de Kunoichi"

-"Maldicion"- suspiro Minato viendo a Sakura- "Pense que Mebuki dijo que era buena en todo rango, casi como para estar a la par de Kaguya o Yumi Takada, pero esto….como carajo paso la prueba de Kakashi y Kushina"- pensó Minato pensando luego pedirle una explicación a los dos.

-¿Es una jodida broma?- dijo Yumi en shock- No gastare mi tiempo valioso luchando contigo **Katon: cañon de fuego** -

Con el sello de tigre en mano empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra Katon en sus pulmones, de una gran exhalada de aire, salio disarada una bola destructiva de fuego de gran tamaño dejando petrificada a Sakura, la cual por instinto se movio a tiempo para evitar que el 50 % de su cuerpo fuera quemado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Grito Sakura chillando con su voz de banshee haciendo llorar a los demás porque ese chillido les violo los oídos.

Sakura callo al piso jadeando, fue de milagro que saliera de esa bola de fuego, vio levemente sus piernas y solo pudo chillar de dolor, al ver como su piel estaba negra como el carbón, saliendo humo de sus heridas mientras parte de su piel burbujeaba por el calor de las llamas previas.

-¡MIS PIES! ¡MIS HERMOSOS PIES!- Chillo Sakura para el dolor de los expectadores- ¡AHORA NO PODRE ENAMORAR A SASUKE-KUUUUUN!- Lloro Sakura con sus chillidos de por medio.

Yumi estaba molesta, ¡Esta banshee de pelo rosado se preocupa más por no poder enamorar a Sasuke en vez de preocuparse por su enemigo! Odia a Sakura mas que nada, porque demostró que era una maldita excusa de kunoichi, y ella ¡Odiaba a las excusas de kunoichis! Cabreada, la kitsune se puso en la postura básica del **Puño Evasivo** de su madre Kurama **(Para que se guien es la postura emblemática del Lima Lama que Goku usa a la hora de pelear)** con su postura lista empezó a canalizar chakra **Katon** en sus brazos y piernas haciendo que estos mostraran una extraña forma de una armadura de fuego, formándose como un par de botas y guanteletes hechos de un fuego azul claro.

Yumi no hablo, dejo que el demonio que se halla dentro de ella hablara esta vez, apareciendo a una velocidad monstruosa para el ojo veterano detrás de Sakura levantándola de una sola patada a la quijada a 10 metros del piso, apareció en un borron de velocidad delante de la banshee la cual estaba aturdida por la patada previa.  
 **  
*CRACK***

Grito Sakura al sentir como su caja torácica se desquebrajaba por una patada giratoria potenciada con chakra de parte de la Kitsune. Sakura voto una cantidad insana de sangre de su boca por las 5 costillas fracturadas y las otras 7 fisuradas al igual que sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de sangre por las mismas.

-¡VAMOS QUE APENAS ESTOY COMENZANDO!- Grito furiosa la kitsune dando otra patada giratoria esta vez a la cabeza de la banshee.

 ***CRACK***

Fue el grotesco crujido de la mandibula de Sakura que casi se desprende de su cabeza por la potente patada de la kitsune. Sakura no podía gritar ya que bueno, su mandibula estaba destrozada, y el dolor de gritar previamente, sumado a que cada vez que quería gritar de dolor, más sangre salía de su boca le impedían hacerlo de todas formas.

La kitsune no tuvo piedad contra la banshee de pelo rosa, haciendo que con cada golpe desvastador de chakra normal y chakra **Katon** , sufriera golpes de daño inconmensurable en la escala medica, termiando con la mayoría de huesos rotos y el 85 % de su piel quemada.

-¡ **Puño Evasivo: Golpe del Dios Kitsune!-** Girto la Kitsune.

Juntando ambas manos y agarrándolas como si formara un martillo, en estas con la armadura de fuego azul se empezó a modificar formando la cabeza de un zorro de color azul fuego con ojos rojos, lanzando un rugido animal este mordio literalmente a Sakura la cual ya no podía hacer nada.

 ***BOOOOOM***

El impacto en el suelo fue mortal, una gran nube de polvo se alzo en la arena, dejando a todos expectantes del resultado final de la pelea. Viendo al fin luego de 3 minutos de polvareda, vieron con asombro el cráter profundo que se creo con esa técnica. Dentro del cráter estaban Yumi la cual tenía rastros de su armadura de fuego azul en sus manos y la forma chamuscada de Sakura la cual estaba respirando erráticamente.

-¡Mas vale que termines este partido proctor!- grito molesta la kitsune mostrando sus colmillos al proctor.

-C-Claro- dijo Hayate recuperándose de su estupor por la pelea humillante- L-La ganadora del primer partido es Y-Yumi Takada- dijo Hayate mientras Yumi de un salto subia con su equipo.

-Bien hecho Yumi-chan- dijo Heinz tratando de calmar la ira de su hija- Lamento que tu combate haya sido con tan…indigno oponente, pero al menos no será un problema mas adelante.

-Si…..lo que digas Oto-san- dijo Yumi con el ceño fruncido- "Maldita banshee, estúpida pantalla electrónica que me empareja con esa perra chillona"- pensaba con molestia la kitsune.

Pero una mano en su hombro derecho la hizo mirar furtivamente, viendo ella miro a Naruto el cual le dio un suave apretón a su hombro y una sonrisa de empatía. Sabia que a los Kitsunes les encanta pelear, pero tenia que ser una buena pelea, no esta que fue una excusa patetitca de llamar pelea. Yumi se relajo después de unos segundos ya que miraba que a Naruto no le gustaba que estuviera molesta o triste, no le gustaba que en su lindo rostro estuviera el dolor o la ira. Asi que respirando con profundidad se calmo tratando de ver los siguientes partidos.

\- Ahora si todos pueden ver la pantalla para el siguiente partido- dijo Hayate.

La pantalla de selección de partidos mostro los nombres al azar una vez mas, cada nombre estaba a la espectacion de todos por igual, el primer partido de hecho fue prácticamente una violación en términos de combate, la hija menor en altura de Heinz Takada mostro lo que representa una kunoichi en cierta forma. Ahora todos estaban ansiosos de los siguientes dos participantes.

 ***DING***

-Ahora- dijo Hayate mientras veía la pantalla como todos- Pueden pasar Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado al frente- Dijo mientras su combate empezaba…..

 **(Es el mismo combate que en el anime, no voy a redactar este combate…sorry)**

Sasuke fue llevado en una camilla al ala médica de la torre con Kakashi el cual habia descubierto con Kushina que poseía el "regalo" de Orochimaru, que más parecía un chupetón que te da tu novia como muestra que eres solamente de ella y de nadie mas, pero mas parecía la marca de un pedófilo marcando a su nueva victima como si fuese ganado…Raro. En fin, volviendo a la arena pasaron los siguientes combates:

Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi: Este no hay mucho que destacar, aunque fue un combate de estrategia, en un inicio Shikamaru tenia la ventaja, pero cuando Kin lanzo sus senbons con campanas, la balanza del partido se inclino a la genin de Oto, pero no contaba con que Shikamaru usara el **Jutsu de posesión de Sombras** , imitando sus movimientos, mientras lanzaban kunais y retrocedían en el área de batalla, el partido termino cuando Kin al lanzar un kunai y saltar hacia atrás, no tomo en cuenta que estaba a un salto de darse de lleno con la pared y caer noqueada, dejando al vago # 1 de Konoha con la victoria

-Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurigi: Este fue el partido mas morbidamente fascinantes que se vio hasta ahora, Misuri tenia la ventaja al "atrapar" a Kankuro en su agarre gracias a su cuerpo flexible que estaba apretando al ninja con maquillaje femenino y traje de gata como si una fuera una Boa; pero no tomo en cuenta que en realidad estaba usando a Karasu, su marioneta para atraer en una trampa al ninja flexible el cual nada pudo hacer cuando fue aprisionado dentro de Karasu y posteriormente asesinado por las cuchillas internas de la marioneta

Temari vs Ten Ten: Este fue otro partido unilateral, Ten Ten solo lanzo sus armas que habían en sus rollos, pero la genin de Suna solo se limito a lanzar ráfaga, tras ráfaga con su abanico, el partido acabo cuando Temari abrió su abanico totalmente venciendo a Ten Ten.

-Dosu Kinuta vs Choji Akimichi: Este fue uno muy anticlimático, a pesar del nerviosismo del genin Akimichi, pudo al menos lanzar una ofensiva aceptable inflando su cuerpo con el **Jutsu de aumento corporal** , mientras rodaba en dirección del genin vendado de Oto el cual solo le basto esquivar a un lado a Chouji mientras se incrustaba en la pared, para luego solo dar un ligero golpe en su guantelete sónico para noquear al Akimichi.

La pantalla se alumbro una vez mas mostrando otra vez los nombres faltantes para la pelea, todos los que no participaron estaban mas que nada expectantes de la siguiente pelea, los genins como Lee, Naruto o Kaguya querían pelear uno porque deseaba mostrar lo que el trabajo duro podría hacer contra prodigios como Naruto, Neji o Sasuke; otro porque bueno su lado demoniaco le pedia que peleara, y Kaguya bueno….digamos que ver humillar Yumi a la banshee de pelo rosado, la excito demasiado, y esta mas que nada a punto de arremeter contra ella en una lucha calurosa de lenguas.  
 **  
*DING***

-….. ¿Pueden pasara Neji Hyuuga y Kaguya Takada a la arena por favor?- dijo Hayate.

Ambos bajaron sin decir nada, por un lado estaba el "prodigio" Neji Hyuuga del clan Hyuuga, y por otro lado estaba la novata de este año de la academia y una de las que iba a ser la shinobi/kunoichi del año, Kaguya Takada. Aunque uno tiene el nivel de un chunnin bajo, la otra prácticamente esta en el rango de Densetu bajo-medio en terminos "conocidos". Claro si tomamos en cuenta que Neji solo es combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su **Puño Suave** , mientras que Kaguya no solo mejoro el **puño suave** creando su " **Golpe de la Luna Menguante"** sino que tiene una amplia gama de **Ninjutsu, Genjutsu** que puede engañar a los Uchiha y Hyuuga con facilidad, pero sobre todo su **Byakugan** y su habilidad de absorber chakra de todo ser vivo la hacen mas que nada el enemigo menos ideal para Neji.

Para gente como Heinz, Kurama y Mikoto (estas dos ultimas junto a Haku veian todo desde una ventana dimensional que Heinz hizo para ver los partidos) seria como ver a un capitán ANBU pelear con un civil que es viejo, invalido, sordo y con una sola mano útil….que además es ciego. Practicamente era un muy mal augurio para el Hyuuga.

Neji venia con los humos bien alzados en su mente arrogante, ya veía este combate "ganado" porque el "destino" ya lo habia decretado que el seria el ganador indiscutible contra la Takada. Por otro lado Kaguya estaba pensando que posición era en la que mas sentía a Naruto si de perrito o la variante del misionero donde Naruto pone sus piernas arriba de sus hombros. Sip, cosas normales pensaba Kaguya.

-Neji Hyuuga ¿Listo?- pregunto Hayate al Hyuuga, el cual solo asintió.

-Kaguya Takada ¿Lista?- pregunto el enfermizo Jounin recibiendo un "Si" de la Takada.

 **Neji vs Kaguya**

-Deberias rendirte, no podras ganar este combate, no si estas delante de un prodigio como yo- dijo Neji tratando de "intimidar" a la Takada, sin éxito- El destino ha proclamado que yo sere el ganador de este combate, al igual que el ganador de estos exámenes Chunnin- dijo poniéndose en una posición básica del Puño suave.

Kaguya no dijo nada, ella estuvo posicionada en un estilo similar al de Lee, solo que sus piernas estaban levemente mas abiertas y mas flexionadas.  
Neji avanzo con gran velocidad hasta Kaguya, con sus palmas abiertas listas para cerrar todo tenketsu de la peliblanca, la cual solo seguía estoicamente mirando al Hyuuga el cual creía que esto lo tenia en la bolsa.

 ***POW***

Neji miro en shock y sin aliento al ver como Kaguya tenia incrustada su puño derecho en su estomago, Neji literalmente casi pierde la respiración, ¿En que momento le dio ese golpe? El estaba a solo segundos de impactar un par de tenketsu del pecho y al siguente segundo estaba con su puño incrustado en su estomago.

 ***POW***

A punto de resignarse e intentar de nuevo su movida, no registro el rodillazo que casi le rompe la nariz, levantándolo cerca de los 2 metros del piso, vio con leve shock como Kaguya estaba con una patada de hacha justo arriba de su cabeza, noto con su **Byakugan** activado que estaba con una masiva cantidad de chakra…Oh si, esto iba a doler, y como no se lo imaginaba.

 ***BOOOOM***

El devastador impacto patrocinado por la patada de hacha de la Takada de pelo blanco no se hizo esperar, para Neji fue como si un edificio le cayera encima teniendo solamente una tabla como protección, el impacto estando a 2 metros del suelo tampoco ayudo a "minimizar" los daños, es mas, solo lo amplifico, ya que el impacto fue tal que el hoyo de su golpe media 3 metros de profundidad y 6 de radio expansivo.

Toda la audiencia tenía la quijada desencajada, ¿Cómo una kunoichi de rango Genin podía hacer las mismas patadas poderosas que solamente Tsunade Senju sabia hacer? Tsunade se preguntaba lo mismo, ya que estaba viendo el partido en el ala médica de la torre ¿Cómo descubrió esa mocosa su secreto más grande? Era el pensamiento de la última Senju, aunque ella no supo que se estaba conteniendo drásticamente para estar al "nivel" del arrogante Hyuuga.

Neji se levanto como pudo, estaba en shock, en solo 5 movimientos esta kunoichi estaba barriendo literalemente el piso contra el, uno de los prodigios mas grandes del clan Hyuuga ¿Cómo una kunoichi de un clan recién creado puede humillarlo a el? ¡Era inaudito!

Se levanto rápidamente saliendo del cráter al igual que Kaguya que tenia una mirada fría y sin emociones, no eran compañeros genin, no, ahora eran dos enemigos en un campo de batalla, decididos ambos a matar al otro para vivir un dia mas. Neji se puso en su postura del **Puño Suave** , Kaguya se posiciono en su postura previa.

- **"Cuarenta Dioses: Ciclo de la luna sangrienta"** \- pensó Kaguya

Sus palmas empezaron a rodearse de un chakra rojo sangre, por alguna razón Neji estaba pensando que el siguiente ataque lo puede matar. Kaguya apareció delante de Neji dejándolo en shock por la velocidad.

- **Luna Nueva** \- dijo Kaguya dando un golpe en su torax de Neji, mientras el chakra rojizo salía disparado detrás de la espalda de Neji.

-¡PUAAAAJ!- Neji escupio una gran cantidad de sangre por la primera palma

- **Cuarto Creciente** \- Kaguya impacto una palma en su estomago, haciendo que Neji vote una cantidad insana de sangre por su boca.

- **Luna Llena** \- Kaguya dio una devastadora palma en el centro de su torax atacando al corazón y los pulmones.

- **Cuarto Menguante** \- dijo al final Kaguya dando un golpe combinado de las dos palmas juntas.  
 **  
*CRACK***

Neji salio disparado a una pared cercana creando un pequeño cráter en la misma, Neji ya no se movio de ahí, estaba entre tratar de gritar de dolor por los golpes, por el desangramiento masivo de sus pulomes, estomago y corazón o de la fractura de su caja torácica.

 ***PUFF***

Fue el sonido de Neji al caer sordamente al piso de la arena, Kaguya se quedo en el lugar donde habia dado su ultimo golpe, algo que nadie sabe a excepción de su clan; es que Kaguya tiene 10 golpes de su kata conocida como " **Golpe de la Luna Menguante** " el primero es **Diez Dioses: Amenaza Lunar** , que con un golpe concentrado en su cuello del enemigo puede inmovilizar de por vida a su oponente, lo peor de este es que su ataque afecta a enemigos intangibles o aquellos que pueden "mudar" de cuerpo, esto se debe a que utiliza parte de su **"Pulso de huesos muertos"** para inutilizar el sistema nervioso de por vida. El segundo es **Viente Dioses: Golpe Lunar** : Aplicando chakra en sus pies de color rojo sangre, da en menos de dos segundos 20 patadas concentradas en los tenketsus principales del cuerpo humano, haciendo que antes del 10mo golpe el enemigo este muerto.

El Tercero es **Treinta Dioses: Lariat de la Luna** ; lanza tres potentes Lariats utilizando una técnica **del Rinnegan o Rinne-Sharingan** ; a pesar que no posee uno de esos ojos (aun) ella puede hacer clones **Limbo** , que atacan al enemigo en su plano haciendo que este sienta que un lariat tenga la fuerza y devastación de tres al mismo tiempo. Y por ultimo el que utilizo y uno de sus favoritos personales: **Cuarenta Dioses: Ciclo de la Luna Sangrienta** , usando su lado demoniaco a una velocidad que solamente Naruto, Yumi y sus padres pueden ver con mucha facilidad da no uno ni dos, sino cien golpes por cada ciclo de la luna, cada uno mas devastador que el anterior, si ella asi lo deseara hubiera usado toda su fuerza, pero no quería volar su tapadera, por lo que tuvo que retener el 95 % de su fuerza total, para el disgusto de ella y el asombro de los demás.

Neji apenas se levanto de su miseria y humillante pelea, el declarado "prodigio" fue dregadado a nada mas que un saco de boxeo glorificado, Neji estaba botando y botando una gran cantidad de sangre, su mriada estaba ida, era obvio el daño para Heinz, Naruto y Yumi; pero para los demás ignorantes estaban con la quijada en el piso, incluso Orochimaru que estaba camuflado como el Jounin-sensei del equipo Dosu, estaba mas que shockeado, ya que en sus años de experimentación y conocimientos de todo Kekke Genkai y jutsu, no habia conocido tan devastadores golpes, Anko por otro lado estaba reconsiderando la advertencia de Heinz de entrenarlas, y estaba mas que segura que le daría una copia de estas peleas a Yugao para que vea el nivel de habilidad de los hijos del patriarca Takada.

Neji se puso a duras penas en su posición de pelea una última vez, estaba actuando por inconsciencia ahora mismo, solo su orgullo como Hyuuga lo mantenía en pie, solamente eso y nada mas. A punto de tratar de atacar una última vez a Kaguya grito adolorido agarrándose la cabeza, accidentalmente con ese movimiento dejo a la vista su **Sello del Pajaro Enjaulado** ; mostrándole al mundo que era de la rama secundaria, nada más que un mero esclavo hasta el dia de su muerte en batalla o de vejez, lo que viniera primero.

Todos miraron en shock como el sello con una X verde y líneas semi-tribales estaba brillando de un verde fuerte, haciendo que el Hyuuga gritara con todas sus fuerzas sintiéndose como si su cabeza fuera derretida con lava, corroída por el acido, quemada por el fuego y chamuscada por el rayo. Pero si no hay un Hyuuga de la rama principal pensaron la mayoría de Konoha y uno que otro que conocía a los Hyuuga de los extranjeros. Pero ¿Quién esta activando el sello?

Su respuesta llego a todos cuando vieron a la única miembro del equipo 8 Hinata Hyuuga con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo el sello de tigre activando el sello de su primo, Kurenai miro en shock al igual que Shino, no creían que Hinata mostrara su odio a la rama secundaria como para interferir en el combate del que es su primo de sangre. Los equipos 7, 9 y 10 miraron en shock igual, viendo con asombro y shock como Hinata Hyuuga descaradamente hacia daño a su contrincante sin piedad.

Luego de 5 minutos que fueron 5 horas para el Hyuuga de la sucursal, el sello dejo de brillar, haciendo que el Hyuuga caiga pesadamente en el mismo lugar, su cerebro a casi nada de estar en un derrame masivo, y su cuerpo hecho trizas.

-Eso le pasa a las basura que se creen mejor que mi persona- dijo Hinata con odio y arrogancia sin igual- No hay nadie mejor que los Hyuuga en Konoha, los demás solo son basuras sin valor alguno, plebe que no esta al alcance de nuestro linaje. Una prueba de ello es mi basura de primo, que se cree lo mejor de nuestro linaje.

Todos estaban en shock, pero la que estaba furiosa, cabreada y con IA soltando a montones de su ser era Kaguya, ¡ESA PERRA INTERFIRIO EN MI COMBATE!, fue el pensamiento de Kaguya, estaba cabreada, y estaba a un solo paso de ir al balcón y matar sin pena ni gloria a la perra Hyuuga. Pero un dolor repentino en los ojos apareció haciendo que se hincara de rodillas mientras aguantaba el dolor de sus ojos.

-L-La ganadora e-es K-K-Kaguya T-Takada por descalificación- dijo Hayate mientras el equipo medico se iba con la forma casi muerta de Neji, mientras Heinz se lleva a Kaguya en un **shunshin** de Oscuridad a quien sabe donde.

 **Complejo Takada: 1 minuto más tarde.**

Heinz con Kaguya en brazos aparecieron en la sala del complejo exhaltando a Haku, Mikoto y Kurama de su repentina aparición.

-¿Heinz-kun?- pregunto en shock Kurama- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Kaguya- dijo Heinz mientras la depositaba con suavidad en el sofá de la sala, al lado de Haku.

-Duele….duele- dijo Kaguya con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-¿Qué te…..duele?- pregunto Kurama con preocupación en su voz.

-Mis…..ojos- dijo Kaguya- Duelen mucho…has que paren kaa-san- dijo ella con voz dolorida.

Heinz solo puso sus manos en ambos ojos, sus manos brillando de un blanco fuerte, el dolor en los ojos de Kaguya era indescriptible, sentía que el acido y la lava quemaban sus ojos, era como si te metieran un hierro fundido al rojo vivo en tus ojos.

-Abre los ojos Kaguya- dijo Heinz, luego de hacer el proceso de curación por 1 minuto.

Ella dudosa abrió los ojos lentamente, atenuando su vista, miro curiosa como veía todo mas definido, veía sobre las cosas, pero lo mas resaltante veía a cada uno de sus conocidos y sus redes de chakra, mostrándoles que elementos tienen y que elementos son los mas fuertes, en el caso de su Kaa-san era el **Katon Fūton y Kinton** ; en el caso de Haku el **Suiton, Hyōton y Fūton** ; de Mikoto era el **Katon, Raiton y Suiton** , y de Heinz era el **Katon, Meiton, Kinton y el Yōton**.

Kurama y Mikoto miraron en shock los ojos de Kaguya, ambos ya no eran grises claro o los color lavanda que siempre estaban presentes de su **Byakugan** , no, estos eran rojos, tenían 3 circulos concentricos, y una pequeña pupila negra, lo mas resaltante es que tenia 3 tomoes en el primer circulo de cada ojo.

-Kaa-chan, Tou-chan ¿Por qué puedo ver sus elementos?- pregunto Kaguya.

-Heinz- dijo Mikoto en shock- Eso son-

-Si…..Si lo son, dijo Heinz activando su **Rinnegan Supremo** en cada ojo (incluido el oculto en el parche)- Mikoto activa los tuyos igual- dijo Heinz a la Uchiha.

-H-Hai- dijo Mikoto activando sus ojos.

Los ojos de Mikoto pasaron cada fase desbloqueada de su Kekke Genkai, desde su **Sharingan** Maduro de 3 tomoes, hasta su **Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan** (Una fusión del MS de Obito y de Madara), hasta que paso a aparecer en su EMS unos círculos blancos y negros, su esclerótica blanca se hizo de un purpura metalico, apareciendo seis anillos concéntricos y una pupila negra pequeña en el centro, mostrando el temido **Rinnegan** , el Doujutsu del Rikudou Sennin en persona.

-Existieron 3 ojos en el mundo shinobi, el **Byakugan,** el **Sharingan** y el **Rinnegan** ; todos y cada uno provenientes del clan Ootsutsuki, el **Rinnegan** lo obtuvo el Rikudou Sennin al hacerse el Jinchuuriki del Juubi, el **Byakugan** cada miembro lo poseía, y el **Sharingan** su primer portador fue Indra Ootsutsuki, pero existieron variantes de estos ojos; como el **Tenseigan** que es la fusión de dos **Byakugan** con uno mas puro, el **Yōgan** que se obtiene al matar a un Ootsutsuki, pero todos y cada uno de ellos es nada comparado al ojo que desbloqueo Kaguya….El **Rinne-Sharingan** \- dijo Heinz con seriedad.

-¿ **Rinne-Sharingan**?- pregunto Haku- ¿Qué tan poderoso es?

-Este ojo, es una fusión del poder destructivo del **Rinnegan** , el poder ocular del **Tenseigan** , la habilidad de ver las redes de chakra de todo ser vivo del **Byakugan y Sharingan** y las habilidades restantes de cada ojo anterior mencionado. No tiene limites para su capacidad, con este ojo puedes meter al mundo en un **genjutsu** llamado **Tsukuyomi Infinito** , tiene los dotes de usar puertas dimensionales, y sobre todo; la habilidad de poder adquirir cualquier Jutsu sin copiar los sellos del mano como el **Sharingan** , no, este lo que hace es copiar la cantidad de chakra que se utiliza en cada Jutsu, solo con nombrarlo ya posees el jutsu.

-¿Cómo los desactivo?- pregunto Kaguya digiriendo la información con rapidez.

-Solo deja de fluir chakra en ellos- dijo Heinz.

Kaguya hizo lo que se le dijo, dejo de fluir el chakra involuntariamente a sus ojos, estos pasando a su gris claro común de su **Henge**.

-Tus ojos ahora Kaguya, te han hecho mas peligrosa, al grado de poder matar a todos los Kages de las aldeas ninjas sin romper a sudar- dijo Heinz con seriredad- Pero debo entrenarte para que te puedas acostumbrar a esa habilidad ocular nueva, una vez te acostumbres podras tener activado tu **Byakugan** y tu **Rinne-Sharingan** a través de tu Henge como si nada.

Kaguya solo asintió, se sentía mas fuerte, capaz de partir a Minato Namikaze como una ramita, pero no tenia la experiencia en combate aun, no, eso era lo que le faltaba, pero ella sabía al igual que su padre que entrenaría esos ojos. Y cuando el mundo sepa de su existencia, ya será tarde para que puedan enfrentarse a Kaguya Takada…La Usagi no Megami y una de las esposas de su Naruto-kun.

-Ahora que lo pienso; cada uno de ustedes deberá entrenar- dijo Heinz mirando la pantalla dimensional- Naruto en su "modo Bijuu" y ver si puedo desbloquear el **Rinnegan** igual en el, en Yumi el **Kitsunegan** al igual que contigo Kurama-chan; Mikoto y su **Rinnegan** ; y por ultimo Haku-chan porque algo me dice que tus habilidades de hielo seran mas moriferas.

Un estremecimiento paso por la columna de las 4 feminas de la sala, si algo sabían era que Heinz…las torturaría en su denominado "entrenamiento" como el le dice.

-¿Por qué se detuvo el partido de Kagu-chan?- pregunto Mikoto curiosa.

-…Fue esa perra Hyuuga- dijo Kaguya.

-Lenguaje musume- dijo Kurama algo molesta.

-Lo siento kaa-san- dijo Kaguya sonrojada- Fue esa Hyuuga, uso su **Sello del Pajaro Enjaulado** en mi contrincante para evitar que siga luchando. Juro que la hare pagar, ella no sale viva si me enfrento a ella en la final.

-Vamos musume- dijo Kurama- No hace falta matar a la Hyuuga por solo interferir en tu combate, no vale la pena ser vengativo con ella.

-¿Y que seria tu venganza contra Kushina?- dijo Heinz divertido.

-Eso es aparte- dijo Kurama molesta- Ella se lo merece, me hizo sufrir por sus arranques de perra en celo.

-Kurama, la que te hizo sufrir fue Mito, ella era ignorante de que ese sello te hacia eso, lo se porque bueno, vi sus memorias- dijo Heinz- Vi cada uno de sus recuerdos aquella noche de póker, y déjame decirte que ella es en inocente de los tratos previos a tu persona Kitsune-hime.

-….Lo pensare Heinz-kun- dijo Kurama.

-Hinata es tan diferente de lo que alguna vez fue Hitomi- dijo Mikoto levemente triste al ver a la Hyuuga- Me duele saber que ella se convirtió en una Hyuuga mas del monton, sumidos en su arrogancia y fanfarronería sin fin.

-Las únicas Hyuugas respetables son Hitomi y Hanabi- dijo Heinz- La niña es una copia idéntica de su madre, es noble, gentil, se preocupa por la rama secundaria a pesar de que ellos la odian; su alma es gentil en todo aspecto, solo que no tiene a nadie a quien dirigir esa nobleza.

-¿Qué edad dijiste que tenia ella?- pregunto Kurama a Mikoto.

-11- dijo ella- Se supone que soy su madrina…pero Hiashi nunca me dejo ver a Hanabi o a Hitomi luego de su parto- dijo con odio goteando en su voz- Se que ese bastardo le ha hecho algo a Hitomi, lo se.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Kurama.

-Bueno- dijo Heinz- Por lo que vi en la oficina del inútil Hokage actual, es que bueno, la muerte de Hitomi es misteriosa, según los médicos dentro del clan Hyuuga dijeron que la matriarca del clan murió por "causas naturales". Cosa que es imposible puesto que también me infiltre en el hospital y vi su expediente, ella era tan saludable, y muy apta para dar a luz, por lo que decir que murió luego de dar a luz a Hanabi-chan es una mentira para encubrir algo- dijo Heinz con seriedad.

-¿Crees que Minato sabe algo de ello?- pregunto Mikoto.

-Tal vez- dijo Heinz- Pero Minato si Minato lo sabe, los ancianos lo saben y si los ancianos lo saben-

-Eso significa que todo el consejo civil lo sabe igual- dijo Mikoto.

-Si, tal vez ellos sean la causa de la extraña muerte de Hitomi-san, sus avaros y codiciosos seres se inmiscuyeron en cada clan, desde los Yamanaka hasta los Hyuuga, no me sorprende que a Sasuke lo hayan hecho ver como el "Principe" de Konoha, solo por ser el "ultimo" Uchiha.

-¿Y crees que Kushina sepa algo?- pregunto Kurama.

-No…..no lo creo, ella tal vez sepa la verdad de ciertas cosas como el hurto del rollo del shodaime Hokage o lo de la "antigua" RAIZ de Danzo Shimura de hace años, pero hay cosas que ella de seguro no sabe, cosas mas oscuras y enfermizas de Konoha que harian cambiar su lealtad de Konoha a cualquiera que se las rebele- dijo Pensativo- Kaguya, ¿puedes levantarte?

-Hai- dijo ella

-Vamos- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hija desapareciendo en un **Shunshin** de oscuridad.

-¿Qué secretos oculta esta aldea?- pensó en voz alta Kurama.

-Nunca lo sabremos…o tal vez Heinz-san los descubra y los guarde para nuestro beneficio- dijo Mikoto mirando la pantalla dimensional viendo los partidos restantes.

 **1 hora después: Torre del campo #44**

Durante 1 hora en los cuales no llegaron ni Heinz ni Kaguya pasaron más combates

Hinata Hyuuga vs Kiba Inuzuka: La heredera Hyuuga contra el heredero Inuzuka, un partido interesante si le preguntan a todos por igual, Kiba estuvo todo el partido tratando de mostrarle a Hinata porque era mejor alfa que Menma, aunque Hinata lo ignoro olímpicamente enfocándose mas en combatir y dejarlo en una pulpa sangrienta por atreverse a decirle que el es mejor que su Menma-kun, el partido finalizo cuando Hinata le dio un **Treinta y dos palmas de vacio** en los tenketsu de su abdomen dejándolo fuera

Rock Lee vs Gaia no Sabaku: Uno de los mejores partidos preguntes a quien preguntes, la Jinchuriki de Shukaku contra Rock Lee el genin especialista cuerpo a cuerpo, un partido que tuvo todo, acción, emoción y una muestra brutal que alguien que trabaja arduamente puede igualar o vencer a un prodigio, algo que respeto mucho Naruto porque Lee gano sus respetos al entrar a una pelea con todo su potencial contra una Jinchuuriki potencialmente inestable y psicótica. Lamentablemente Gaia gano el combate rompiéndole el brazo y pierna izquierdos a Lee con un **Entierro de Arena** ; eso y que Gai interfirió para que Lee no muriera en una masa de arena con sangre.

Hikari Uzumaki vs Karui: La hija de Minato y Kushina contra la hija adoptiva del Raikage actual, este fue un buen partido en el cual Karui mostro y dejo en shock a la audiencia al mostrar la **Armadura de rayos** que hizo tan famoso a su padre adoptivo en la tercera guerra shinobi, por otro lado Hikari demostró su valia al luchar sin utilizar el chakra de Kurama usando su propia habilidad y poder. El partido acabo cuando Hikari le dio un **Katon: Bala de Dragon en llamas** en todo el cuerpo de Karui que estaba sin su **armadura de rayo** que se habia agotado previamente por el uso constante de esta en combate.

Menma Namikaze vs Kabuto Yakushi: Este bueno, dejo con la cara en el piso a todos pues…..Termino con Kabuto diciendo "Renuncio" ni bien el partido comenzó…. ¿Tanto esperar este partido para nada? ¿Por qué no se retiro cuando Hayate advirito? Era la pregunta que todos tenían en su cabeza.

Yugito Nii vs Shino Aburame: Este combate fue uno mas al estilo de desgaste, ya que Shino al tener a sus insectos come chakra de su lado no pudo hacer nada a Yugito que conocía ese estilo de los Aburame, haciendo que los insectos del Aburame estuvieran muertos por la intoxicación de chakra demoniaco en sus sistemas, dejando a Shino con 1/8 parte del enjambre que tenia cuando entro en su cuerpo.

-¿Ahora pueden Zaku Abumi y Naruto Takada entrar a la arena?- pregunto Hayate a los dos últimos genins de la sala.

Zaku bajo de su balcón con un brazo vendado, exactamente el brazo que Kaguya casi le arranca con su jutsu de agua, el otro estaba caído libremente en su costado derecho, mientras Naruto bajo despacio por las escaleras, se iba a tomar su tiempo, su enemigo estaba casi invalido por lo que su combate no seria tan bueno como el de Gaia o su "hermana" Hikari.

-¿Zaku Abumi, listo?- pregunto Hayate, el cual asintió nada mas.

-¿Naruto Takda, listo?

-Si- dijo Naruto mirando al Abumi

-Que el último partido de las preliminares ¡Comience!

 **Naruto vs Zaku**

El combate habia iniciado ya, Naruto empezó lanzando varias shurikens hacia Zaku el cual solo las esquivo audazmente, ahora fue el turno de contraatacar de Zaku el cual lanzo un par de kunais con sellos explosivos de su "único" brazo bueno, los cuales esquivo Naruto con suma facilidad.

 ***BOOM***

Explotaron ambos sellos explosivos al mismo tiempo a un par de metros de Naruto, el cual no se inmutaba por la explosión, mostrando total y suma atención a Zaku el cual hacia lo mismo.

-Tch no me dejare rebajar con alguien como tu- dijo mientras alzaba a duras penas su brazo bueno- ¡ **Ondas decapitadoras!**

Una ráfaga de viento impacto a Naruto el cual a tiempo puso sus brazos en forma de X mientras la onda lo lanzaba a un par de metros, pero obtuvo tiempo suficiente para saltar y estabilizar su cuerpo antes de dar el primer tumbo, derrapo otro par de metros mientras trataba de detenerse. Se detuvo a un par de metros de la pared, se bajo los brazos y empezó a hacer una secuencia de sellos.

- **Fūton: Gran Ruptura-** Dijo Naruto nflando sus pulmones con aire

Una ráfaga de viento violento salio de la boca de Naruto con dirección a Zaku el cual no pudo bloquear el ataque debido a sus brazos lastimados, por lo que salio volando mientras recibia cortes aquí y alla, para solo parar cuando sintió como su espalda golpeaba considerablemente el concreto de la pared detrás suyo.

-Tch- dijo Zaku mientras se levantaba del ataque de Naruto- Ni creas que me venceras con eso.

-Solo te probaba- dijo Naruto mientras hacia otra secuencia de sellos- **Suiton: Bala de agua**.

Y inflando sus pulmones como si expulsara viento expulso balas de agua de tamaño de 9 mm como una ametralladora automática empezaron a cazar al genin de Oto el cual esquivaba como podía las balas pero a su vez recibia balas en parte de sus piernas las cuales empezaron a sangrar profundamente.

-Gah- dijo Zaku mientras siseaba de dolor por el impacto de las balas de agua en sus piernas- **¡Ondas decapitadoras!**

Lanzo otra ráfaga de viento a Naruto el cual solo esquvo la dirección dando un brinco a la derecha, mientras empezaba a analizar a Zaku el cual andaba en las mismas que Naruto, esperando pacientemente el movimiento de su enemigo, como una serpiente a la caza cautelosa de una rata.

Naruto decidio sacar un arma "especial" de su lado derecho de su cintura habia una funda negra con un mango rojo y negro con una calavera en la punta del mango, desenvainando la arma salio a la luz con un brillo enceguecedor una katana de 90 cm de acero brillante, esta katana era hecha con Carbonadio y Adamantium en una mezcla conocida como "Carbomantium" prácticamente era indestructible, ¿El nombre de la katana? Lamento de Lucifer

Naruto solto su katana lanzándola al aire mientras hacia el sello que los Uzumaki-Namikaze conocían a la perfeccion.

- **Jutsu clon de sombras** \- dijo Naruto mientras en una explosión de humo aparecieron 20 Narutos con katanas en mano.

Cada uno de los Narutos se avalanzo con gracia y velocidad a la dirección de Zaku el cual empezó a lanzar ráfaga tras ráfaga de **Ondas decapitadoras** , los cuales los Narutos esquivaba o saltando acrobáticamente o brincando a un lado o simplemente agachándose.

Zaku estaba empezando a desesperarse…desesperación un factor que puede costar vidas de activos valiosos en tu misión, cosa que Zaku sabía bien, pero era un momento que necesitaba usar una táctica desesperada para vencer a Naruto.

-"¡No perderé contra este patético genin, no mientras aun le demuestre a Orochimaru-sama lo fuerte que soy!"-penso Zaku mientras alzaba su otro brazo a duras penas- **¡EXTREMAS ONDAS DECAPITADORAS!**

Una potente ráfaga mucho más mortífera que la anterior salia de los conductos de aire de las palmas de Zaku el cual veía con una sonrisa enfermiza como su jutsu arremetia violentamente contra todos los Narutos.

 ***POOF***

Se oyo un poofeo masivo de 19 clones, mientras el Naruto original estaba en el piso inconsciente.

-Tch, eso es por creer que soy un inferior como tu ¡Te dije que no me subestimaras basura de Konoha!- dijo Zaku- "Habia 20 de ellos, pero yo conte 19" "!OH MIER-

Zaku se dio cuenta de su error, pero era tarde cuanto sintió como el filo de una katana lo cortaba dos veces, ambas en cada brazo alzado, Zaku miro delante suyo como apareció en un pestañeo Naruto y en otro saltaba acrobáticamente a unos 5 metros.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Zaku mientras peligrosamente alzaba sus manos de nuevo- Ondas decapitad-

Zaku no supo en que momento lo regristro pero vio con horror puro como ambos brazos caian delante suyo mientras Naruto tenia ya envainada su katana en su funda, Zaku solo pudo soltar un grito desgarrador ante la perdida de sus dos brazos.

-Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo- dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás de el mientras daba un golpe a su nuca para noquearlo.

-Zaku Abumi ya no puede continuar. Naruto Uzumaki es el ganador- dijo Hayate mientras Naruto subia a las gradas y era vitoreado por sus compañeras genin- ¿Ahora pueden bajar todos los genin?- pregunto Hayate mientras veía como los genins bajaban de los balcones.

-Felicidades a todos ustedes en sus respectivas victorias en los combates previos- dijo Hayate- Ustedes son los 13 candidatos que iran a la final, ahora si son tan amables ¿Pueden acercarse y sacar una pelota de esta caja?- pregunto Hayate señalando la caja.

-Bien ya que cada uno tomo un numero quiero que me digan el numero que les toco para anotar y emparejar los partidos- dijo Hayate

Todos y cada uno de ellos saco un numero.

-Ahora digan su número y se los anotara en la pizarra electrónica para ver quien será su contrincante en la final.

-1- dijo Hinata

-3- dijo Gaia

-6- dijo Shikamaru

-5- dijo Temari

-7- dijo Menma

-2- dijo Kaguya con una gran sonrisa maniaca en su rostro

-8- dijo Naruto el cual ignoraba a Menma con creces

-9- dijo Yumi

-10- dijo Dosu

-11- dijo Yugito

-12- dijo Kankuro

-13- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa

Luego de un par de minutos los nombres fueron acomodados

-Bien, se han acomodado los números de los participantes y se ha decidido oficialmente sus partidos….y estos son:

1: Hinata Hyuuga vs Kaguya Takada

2: Gaia no Sabaku vs Sasuke Uchiha

3: Shikamaru Nara vs Temari no Sabaku

4: Menma Namikaze vs Naruto Takada

5: Yumi Takada vs Dosu Kinuta

6: Yugito Nii vs Kankuro no Sabaku

7: Hikari vs ganador del partido 6.

-Bien- dijo Minato asintiendo mientras miraba a los 12 ganadores (contando a Sasuke 13)- Como Hayate dijo sus partidos están ya seleccionados; estos serán de suma importancia no solo porque es la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunnin, sino porque todos verán sus habilidades en acción en cada una de las contiendas…por lo que sus partidos serán aplazados para dentro de un mes.

-¿Dentro de un mes?- pregunto curiosa Yumi- ¿Y eso porque?

-Asi, es, esto se debe a que será la pauta para que pulan sus habilidades y se luzcan para mantener el nombre de sus aldeas shinobis y países en lo mas alto de esta etapa, también porque hay gente que ya ha demostrado todas sus habilidades, por lo que este mes les caera de maravilla para tener uno o dos Ases bajo la manga. Tambien es la cantidad necesaria de tiempo para avisar a los Daimyos para que vean a sus potenciales clientes, a su vez como a los kages de las aldeas participantes como a su vez es el tiempo que se requiere para los preparativos de un evento de este tipo de magnitud.

Por otra parte es imperativo que tanto los Daimyo como los Kages vengan porque ellos al igual que yo y el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni seremos sus jueces que evaluaran sus habilidades en sus contiendas para ver si son aptos o no para el puesto de Chunnin.

-Pero los partidos están puestos como un torneo ¿Eso significa que solo un genin puede ser un chunnin?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-No- dijo Minato seriamente- Desde la primera etapa de estos exámenes uno puede ser un Chunnin, es solo que los Daimyos y Kages tomaran en consideración a los posibles candidatos que se merezcan ser Chunnin o no, asi como puede no haber chunnin graduados en este año por diversos factores o motivos…..aunque eso no evitara que ganes el partido y te luzcas.

-Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru con un suspiro.

-Eso seria todo- dijo Minato- Nos vemos en un mes y espero que aprovechen su tiempo para entrenar.

Cada equipo con sus senseis se fueron a sus hogares o en el caso de Kumo, Suna y Oto a sus respectivos hoteles, para pensar en el mes de entrenamiento siguiente para asegurarse, que puedan impresionar a los demás con sus habilidades sin igual, pero para los Takada, este mes significaba algo mas. Que el clan Takada, seria una fuerza a temer luego de los exámenes Chunnin.

 **Continuara…**


	8. VIII: Cumpleaños, Invasión y Lujuria

**Capitulo VIII: Los exámenes Chunnin: Una invasión inevitable y el cumpleaños de Kurama.  
**

 **2 dias después: Complejo Takada.**

Ya los exámenes Chunnin estaban en hiatus hasta el mes siguiente, por lo que durante el mes de descanso de los exámenes Naruto, Yumi y Kaguya se dispondrán a entrenar:

Naruto gracias al descubrimiento de que Kaguya tenía el **Doujutsu** Supremo, se intereso más en la historia del Ninshuu, y su padre gustoso le explico toda la historia del mundo Ninja, a lo que luego de escuchar toda la historia hasta la actualidad, dedujo que Mikoto era una tia lejana, dejando sorprendida a la Uchiha de no haber pensado eso, ya que, ella sabia la historia de que del Rikudou Sennin nacieron los clanes Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Kaguya entre otros. Ahora naruto estaba feliz de saber que habia una gran probabilidad de que pueda tener el **Rinnegan** o el **Rinnegan Supremo** que posee su padre, por lo que estaba ansioso para desbloquear el temido **Doujutsu** , y lustrar el piso con su hermano menor. Pero dejando de lado su emoción, una vez desbloqueara los ojos del Rikudou Sennin, ya que tenia lo necesario que era: Ser un Uzumaki (o medio Uzumaki) tener conexión con los Senju (Los Uzumaki son parientes lejanos de estos) y una conexión con los Uchiha (el mismo caso que los Senju) por lo que una vez tenga los ojos purpura metalico, se dispondría a entenar ya que según lo que relataron Mikoto y Heinz, el Rinnegan tenia 7 caminos los cuales hay que dominar para poder sacar el máximo provecho.

Kaguya por otro lado estaría entrenando su **Rinne-Sharingan** , descubriendo que tiene 3 tomoes que representaban 3 caminos del **Rinnegan** normal: El camino Asura (Camino el cual crea armas) El camino Deva (Camino del manejo de la gravedad) y el Camino Preta (Camino que absorbe el chakra de todo **Ninjutsu y Genjutsu** ); le faltaban dominar esos caminos y desbloquear los otros 6: El camino Animal (camino de invocaciones únicas) camino Humano (Camino que absorbe almas) Camino Exterior (Camino que gobierna la vida y muerte) Camino Naraka (Camino que controla al Rey del Infierno) El camino Dimensional (Camino que le permite el uso de las puertas dimensionales) y el camino del dolor (Camino que le permite aniquilar todo tipo de dolor o aumentar el dolor en un ser viviente, haciéndolo indoloro a toda tortura) Que juntos pueden dejar al mundo en el temido **Tsukuyomi infinito**.

Yumi al igual que sus hermanos estaría entrenando sus habilidades oculares. A pesar de que no tiene línea sanguínea que la conecte a los Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, o Kaguya; su padre se encargo de ese problema dándole un ojo suyo que seria la única portadora de este ojo que haría rival de cierta manera con el **Rinnegan** supremo…El **Kitsunegan** o Ojo de Zorro. Este ojo según su padre seria capaz de juntar las habilidades sensoriales de los ojos del **Rinnegan, Sharingan y Byakugan** como nunca nadie ha presenciado antes, logrando que su visión pueda ver más alla de 10 kilometros o más. Tendria las habilidades del **Sharingan** para copiar técnicas, pero estas contrario a su contraparte, copiaría la cantidad de chakra que utiliza la técnica y el tipo de naturaleza de la misma, haciendo que sus ojos grabasen eso para cuando quiera usarla solo piense en el nombre de la técnica y el resto se hara por si solo. Y por ultimo haría lo que sus habilidades en los 5 elementos básicos sean más que nada mortíferas. Lo bueno de esto, es que solo los kitsunes podrán tener este ojo, por lo que no hay posibilidad de plagiarlo a nivel biológico, siendo las únicas en el mundo shinobi que posean este ojo sean Yumi y su madre Kurama.

Durante el ultimo dia su padre los puso a entrenar en la camara del tiempo, haciendo que en menos de 14 dias lo que seria en la camara 14 años, puedan sacar al máximo sus habilidades, pero ellos no iban a entrenar solos, no, su madre Kurama, su tia Mikoto y su amiga Haku tendrían el "honor y placer" de recibir la tortura llamada bajo el nombre de "entrenamiento" de Heinz el Pseudo-demonio. Ya habían pasado 2 días desde el final de los exámenes Chunnin, dos años en la camara del tiempo y hoy los del clan Takada a excepción de Kurama estaban reunidos en la sala principal. ¿El tema de seriedad de hoy? El cumpleaños de la Bijuu.

-¿Tou-san, porque nos hiciste venir a las 3 AM?- dijo bostezando la kitsune menor de la familia sin su **Henge** mostrando sus cuatro colas negras moviéndose aleatoriamente en calma

-Tou-san- dijo Naruto bostezando- ¿Paso algo?

-Bueno si- dijo Heinz hablando- He querido preguntarles algo…¿Ya han comprado el regalo para Kurama?- pregunto Heinz con seriedad.

-Hai- dijeron los tres algo cansados

-¿Qué…..exactamente compraron?- dijo Heinz levemente curioso

-Yo le compre una caja de su te favorito- dijo Naruto recordando a pesar del sueño aun presente.

-Yo le compre un kimono que le gusto en una tienda- dijo Kaguya recordando.

-Le compre un collar con gemas bonitas- dijo Yumi infantilmente- De Ishi no Kuni- dijo terminando.

-Hmm- pensó Haku- No la conozco muy bien a Kurama-san, pero compre con el dinero que me dio Heinz-sama un par de extrañas orquídeas rojas.

-¿Orquideas?- pregunto Mikoto curiosa.

-Vi que una vez hace un mes atrás se detuvo en la florería Yamanaka viendo esas orquídeas, algo hipnotizada por su color rojo sangre. Asi que pensé que seria lindo comprárselas, termine comprándolas hace 4 dias cuando Kurama-san salio a pasear con Heinz-sama.

-Oh….ya veo- dijo Mikoto asintiendo- Le compre un recetario- dijo Mikoto como si nada.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Heinz- Bueno tomando en cuenta que bueno, yo cocino en el clan.

-Es porque tú quieres Heinz-san- dijo Mikoto- Pero le compre un recetario de como hacer Yakisoba en más de 30 estilos diferentes.

-¿Existe ese tipo de recetarios?- pregunto Naruto en shock

-Sip. Existe de todo tipo, desde el Katsudon, hasta el ramen Naruto-kun- dijo Mikoto con una risita al ver la cara de Naruto.

-Raaaaaaameeeeeeen- dijo Naruto babeando-

-¿Tou-san, que le compraste a Kaa-san?- pregunto Kaguya mientras se restregaba los ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño.

-Bueno….- dijo chasqueando los dedos.

En medio de la sala apareció una pequeña cajita de color negro y un frasco con un líquido blanco.

-¿Qué es ese liquido?- pregunto Naruto saliendo del estupor del ramen.

-Un alma traída desde el infierno- dijo Heinz mientras todos miraban inexpresivos.

-Un….alma- dijo Naruto inexpresivamente

-Traida…desde el infierno- dijo Kaguya terminando inexpresivamente.

-Sip- dijo Heinz- Pero no es cualquier alma, esta es un alma única que tuve que conseguir en ese agujero- dijo algo pensativo- Tuve que sacrificar algo valioso para mi, para obtener un alma de igual valor….- dijo algo melancolico.

-¿Qué diste Heinz para obtenerla?- pregunto Mikoto notando el tono melancolico de Heinz.

-…- el se quedo callado.

Algo que no sabían era que el cambio para obtener un alma era dar algo preciado de tu persona para tener el alma en tu dominio por la eternidad, o para la persona a quien le regalas el alma. Mikoto o sus hijos no sabían que dejo para obtener el alma….la única foto de el y su madre Veronika de su 6to cumpleaños…el ultimo cumpleaños donde su madre estaba con vida. Un recuerdo el cual era el más valioso que tenía en físico Heinz…..pero valia la pena. Todo por ella.

-Era algo muy valioso….demasiado valioso- dijo Heinz en un susurro- Pero…..se que lo vale…todo por ella- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay en la caja Heinz-sama?- pregunto Haku tratando de ignorar el deprimente ambiente traido por malas memorias.

-Oh, claro- dijo mostrando la caja.

Dentro de la caja habia dos anillos, uno de oro común, y otro de oro, con una gema roja como la sangre que dependiendo la vista o su brillo era más vivo o más opaco. El anillo en si fue hecho de oro, pero la gema, fue extraida de un arma en específico, de hecho, es la fusión de 6 gemas en una sola. La gema fue producto de un guantelete de un calvo de color purpura en traje dorado y azul, el calvo no se la dio amablemente, asi que el tuvo que "negociar" el guantelete…Digamos que ahora el calvo ya no podrá hacer su sueño de que medio universo sea destruido para recuperar el balance del universo y enamorar a cierta deidad muerta.

La gema la denomino la Gema de lo finito, debido a que tiene un fin, o más de 6. El oro del anillo de esta gema fue hecho específicamente con el guantelete del calvo purpura, la gema es una fusión de 6 gemas que habían en el guantelete. Estas eran: La gema del alma, la gema del poder, la gema de la fuerza, la gema de la realidad, la gema del tiempo, la gema del espacio y la gema de la mente…..las antiguas gemas del infinito.

-Es muy hermoso- dijo Mikoto mirando el anillo- ¿Estas pensando en eso?

-Si, quiero seguir en la relación con Kurama-hime, y creo que este regalo seria la mejor muestra de ello- dijo Heinz- este es un anillo que me costo un poco crear- dijo mostrándoles a todos.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- pregunto Yumi hipnotizada por su rojizo color.

-Yumi-chan, esta gema es la fusión de 6 gemas…..6 gemas que pueden alterar un universo- dijo con una sonrisa- Aunque detuve su rango a este mundo, no quiero lidiar con el tribunal del tiempo ya que es muy problemático todo ese asunto- dijo bufando molestamente.

-¿Fusion de 6 gemas?- pregunto Kaguya asombrada.

-Si, estas gemas son las más poderosas armas de un universo al que mande a uno de mis **Clones de Sangre** , son en ese universo, conocidas como "Las Gemas del Infinito" que son:

 **La Gema del Alma** : Permite al usuario robar, manipular o alterar las almas, vivas o muertas. Tambien posee una dimensión conocida como "Mundo gema" que es mas una dimensión del bolsillo para las almas que están en la misma, constantemente aumentando el poder de la misma.

 **La Gema de la realidad** : Quizás la gema más poderosa y la más difícil de utilizar. Concede al portador sus deseos, aunque éstos sean una contradicción de las leyes físicas. Si no se considera bien el deseo, puede terminar en desastre. Si quieres que el agua se convierta en sake, no hay problema, si deseas que un billete de 100 ryos se haga de 10.000 eso es sencillo, pero cada cosa que deseas con esta gema, debe hacerse con mucho pensamiento.

 **La Gema del poder** : Contiene una comunicación con todo el poder, la fuerza y la energía que alguna vez ha existido o existirá. Aumenta los poderes de las otras Gemas del Infinito. Permite al portador duplicar casi cualquier habilidad superhumana y volverse invencible. En caso de Kurama seria como una Diosa con solo tener esta gema en específico.

 **La Gema de la Mente** : El poseedor de esta gema ve sus poderes mentales incrementados y puede acceder a los sueños de cualquier otro ser. Usada conjuntamente con la Gema del Poder, es posible acceder a todas las mentes que existen al mismo tiempo. Una habilidad que yo inhabilite dejando el rango para 5 mentes, ya que la sobrecarga mental la dejaría con un derrame y eso yo no deseo de ella.

 **La Gema del tiempo** : Esta gema le da al portador un control total sobre el tiempo, incluyendo el viaje temporal. Desde el pasado primordial al distante futuro, cualquier periodo es accesible o visible con este poder. Esto permite al portador incluso usar el tiempo como arma, atrapando a sus enemigos e incluso mundos enteros en ciclos de tiempo sin fin. También puede hacer que aquellos cercanos envejezcan o rejuvenezcan. Reduje su rango de poder a solamente poder retroceder en el tiempo hasta 30 segundos o 30 minutos, además de dejar intacta su habilidad de rejuvenecimiento o envejecimiento. Ya que pienso que será muy útil esa habilidad.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la **Gema del Espacio:** Permite al usuario existir en cualquier lugar (o en todos los lugares), mover cualquier objeto a cualquier parte del universo, saltar por el espacio o rodearlo. Tiene el poder inhabilitado de viajar en el espacio ya que no hayo sentido viajar fuera de nuestro planeta. Aunque en el futuro podría desbloquear esa funcion si ocurre la ocasión- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa viendo la gema roja.

Pero lo más peligroso de esta gema es su habilidad principal al tenerlas todas reunidas, con un simple chasquido de dedos en su antiguo guantelete podía destruir medio universo, matando a la mitad de seres vivos aleatoriamente. Esa habilidad la reduje al rango de 1 persona por chasquido, tampoco quiero que Kurama-hime lidie con ser la autoria inconsciente de más de miles de millones de muertes aleatorias de vidas inocentes o no. Aunque estas gemas solo tienen jurisdicción en su universo de origen, un par de "arreglos" con unas deidades, ahora su jurisdicción se aplica a este universo por igual.

Todos estaban en shock ¿Cómo una simple gema puede hacer todo eso? Luego recordaron que Heinz dijo que hay universos donde hay poderes inimaginables que dejarían en ridículo a los poderes de su mundo. Habilidades como invocar dioses o revivir muertos serian cosas imposibles en esos mundos, pero cosas como crear agujeros negros o hacer a tus enemigos una papa frita, en esos mundos era mas que común.

-¿Por qué nos explicas la función de la sortija y la gema en si?- pregunto Mikoko con curiosidad

-Bueno, prefiero explicarla antes a ustedes que mas tarde cuando la situación sea menos favorecedora como ahora que estamos todos juntos

-¿No seria mas útil explicárselo a Kaa-san?- pregunto Kaguya

-Si, pero eso pasara una vez se lo de, o simplemente active por accidente uno de sus poderes- dijo como si nada sacando una gota de sudor de los demás presentes.

-Es maravillosa la gema- dijo Mikoto- siento celos de saber que Kurama tendrá tan magnifica gema- dijo Mikoto en voz alta hasta que se dio cuenta que dijo y se sonrojo- Lo siento.

-No hay de que- dijo Heinz- Tal vez Kurama-hime me deje darte uno, si a ella no le molesta- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la Uchiha- Otra cosa para despertarlos a esta hora era ver un asunto de importancia- dijo Heinz con seriedad.

-¿Qué asunto?- dijo Mikoto volviéndose seria al instante.

-Temo que en 1 mes habrá algo grande. Más específicamente una invasión- dijo Heinz con seriedad.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- pregunto Mikoto.

-Suna trajo a su Jinchuuriki a Konoha a participar. Kumo igual lo hizo con traer al Jinchuuriki del Hachibi y del Niibi, pero ellos hasta donde se están en relaciones aceptables con Konoha. Pero las relaciones de Konoha y Suna han empeorado desde que su Daimyo dio mas misiones a Konoha que a su aldea ninja. Por lo que hay algo que me dice que ellos actuaran en contra de la aldea.

-Que…. ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros?- pregunto Mikoto con seriedad en su rostro al igual que los demás.

-Esto es lo que harán cuando…- Y asi Heinz dio un detallado plan de las acciones de cada uno si su intuición demoniaca le decía sobre la posible invasión de Suna a Konoha.

 **11 dias más tarde: Azotea cualquiera**

En un tejado cualquiera estaba un Jounin, pero este no era cualquier Jounin, este era un Jounin con un traje de suna, mientras un belo cubria a la mitad su rostro, miraba al frente en un tejado donde una de sus genins de su equipo estaba mirando la luna hipnóticamente.

Luego vio como la genin de Suna seguía viendo la luna como si nada, mientras un genin de Oto aparecia cerca suyo y la careo tratando de matarla para alijerar la competencia, y demostarle a su Kage que el no era un inútil como sus otros compañeros, el cual en cierta manera era una forma de demostrar su propia existencia y utilidad a su Kage.

 ***BOOOOOM***

Se oyo el impacto de una garra de arena contra un tejado mientras esta aplastaba brutalmente al genin de Oto el cual nada pudo hacer ante el repentino ataque, que lo mato por la presión de la garra de arena.

-Parece que ella se divirtió con su nueva presa- dijo una joven voz, haciendo voltear al shinobi de Suna.

-Si, cualquier idiota que la caree, terminara muerto de la peor forma posible por su arena. Pero en la mente de Gaia, es solo una forma mas para validar su existencia- dijo el Shinobi de Suna ante el joven que llego recién.

-No sabia que ese demonio tenía mente- dijo burlonamente el joven peligris- O tú crees que tiene mente Baki.

-No importa si la tiene o no- dijo Baki al peligris- Lo que importa es que es nuestra carta de triunfo en el próximo ataque que será en un par de semanas luego de los exámenes Chunnin, y mientras ella tenga el deseo de validar su existencia, nos será mas que útil para el plan. ¿Y las tropas de Orochimaru están listas ya Kabuto?- pregunto Baki a Kabuto.

-Hai, Hai- dijo despreocupadamente- 5.000 de las mejores tropas de Otogakure no Sato, se están alojando en unas bases subterráneas que le pertenecían al "antiguo" programa de RAIZ de Danzo Shimura- dijo Kabuto mientras Baki asentia- ¿Y las tropas de Suna?

-20.000 de las mejores tropas están resguardadas en zonas camufladas de los bosques de Konoha donde las patrullas ANBU jamas pasarían, además que un gran contingente esta resguardada en algunas bases abandonadas de RAIZ- dijo Baki mientras Kabuto asentia.

-¿Cómo sabemos que las tropas de Konoha no reaccionaran rápido?- pregutno Baki a Kabuto.

-Bueno, digamos que los 200.000 shinobis y kunoichis registrados en las filas de Konoha, solo hay 42.000 en Konoha, mientras el resto anda en puestos de avanzada en toda Hi no Kuni y haciendo misiones, solo dejando a 7.000 Jounins, 3.000 Chunnins, 30.000 genins y 2.000 ANBU.

-Esta bien, es bueno saber eso- dijo Baki- No seria rentable saber que todas las fuerzas de Konoha estuvieran presentes en el dia del ataque.

-Si, Orochimaru-sama hizo buenos tratos con cierta persona influyente dentro de Konoha para atacar la aldea, la cual nos ayudo a que haya la cantidad menos posible de shinobis a la hora de invadir Konoha, a cambio de que le dejemos a Konoha casi destruida para que pueda ser el Hokage…..Un pequeño precio para dejar humillada y casi en ruinas a Konoha- dijo Kabuto mientras se acomodaba los lentes y Baki solo asentia.

-Creo que es hora de irme- dijo Kabuto mientras Baki observaba como Kabuto sutilmente señalaba detrás de un respiradero del tejado- Antes que oídos y ojos ajenos a los nuestros sepan de nuestro "pequeño" trato de alianza- dijo mientras desaparecia en un **Shunshin** de serpientes.

Baki solo miro la luna una vez mas hasta que en un parpadeo apareció detrás del respiradero que Kabuto señalo mientras veía como el miron que estaba escondido no lo habia detectado.

-Maldicion, ahora Otogakure y Sunagakure están planeando un ataque en contra de Konoha- dijo en voz baja la voz- No importa, no dejare que ataquen a mi aldea, no si puedo impedirlo- dijo la voz hasta que se levanto y miro de frente en shock a Baki.

-Conque era cierto…..ahora tendre que silenciarte para que esto no salga de aquí- dijo Baki mientras se ponía en una posición de pelea.

-¡No lo permitiré!- dijo el Jounin mientras desenvainaba una katana y hacia dos clones de sombras- **¡Danza de la Luna Creciente!-** Gritaron los 3 a la vez mientras formaba sus katanas un patrón de luna creciente.

 ***SLASH***

Se escucho el sonido de una katana cortando algo, pero el Jounin de Konoha se quedo en Shock cuando vio que su técnica de katana no toco ningún punto vital imporante, alojándose de los 3 ataques uno solo en el hombro derecho de Baki, el cual solo lo miro impasiblemente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Hayate Gekko?- pregunto Baki mientras desenvainaba una katana- Si ese es el caso… ¡Te mostrare como es en verdad una técnica mortal!- dijo mientras dirigía su katana a Hayate….

 **5 minutos mas tarde**

Baki miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Hayate, con un par de cortes profundos en el torax y uno muy notable en el cuello, mostrando que aun la sangre salía de aquella herida, los ojos alguna vez vivos de Hayate, se hallaban opacos y sin vida, perdiendo el brillo que los caracterizaba en vida. Baki suspiro mientras limpiaba su katana en el chaleco del Jounin muerto desapareciendo antes de que un ANBU o Jounin cualquiera delate su asesinato. Una sombra de la pared al frente del área del crimen mostro unos ojos verde oscuro sin vida que se volvieron por un milisegundo en ojos rojo sangre con una hendidura negra vertical.

-"Asi que mi suposición fue certera…..problematico"- pensó la figura mientras veía el cadáver de Hayate- "Una lastima que no pude hacer nada por ti, tu muerte estaba predicha, si hacia algo por ti hubieras muerto de una peor forma Hayate-san….Que Kami-sama guarde tu alma en su gracia y te mande al mundo puro a descansar el resto de tus días espirituales…."- pensó la figura con una oración silenciosa por el difunto caído.

A pesar de que odiaba a la mayoría de Konoha, el debía honrar a un compañero caído como Hayate, era alguien de su lista a "candidatos a transformación" de un plan que hara en el futuro lejano. Dio sus respectivos pesames y oraciones silenciosas rogando que el alma de Hayate encuentre el descanso en el más alla.

-"No te preocupes Hayate, se que tu amada Yugao encontrara la felicidad….se que lo hara"- pensó la figura de ojos verdes desapareciendo en las sombras a quien sabe donde.

 **2 dias más tarde: Complejo Takada**.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAA-SAN/KURAMA-CHAN!- Se oyo un grito en la sala del complejo de los Takada.

Hoy es un dia especial, ¿Por qué? Bueno, hace exactamente 5 años Kurama salio en esta fecha del **Sello de Ocho Trigramas** de Naruto. Y Heinz decidio que este dia seria el cumpleaños de Kurama, porque de cierta manera nacio este mismo dia.

La Bijuu estaba dándole un abrazo de boa constrictora a sus tres niños con mucha felicidad, siempre cada año desde que salio le dan un motivo mas para estar feliz de haber salido de su sello. Sin que hubiera salido no habría podido haber abrazado a sus niños, conversar con Mikoto o sobretodo estar con el Pseudo-demonio.

La Bijuu ahora mismo esta feliz, agradecida con Kami que le diera una gran familia (A pesar de que no es de sangre) tiene unos hermosos hijos que ama con toda su alma (A Haku la considera su hija por igual) una gran amiga que ve como una hermana, a pesar de que lleva el nombre de un clan que le causo muchos martirios, y un fantástico pseudo-demonio que lo hizo posible porque no solo era su misión, sino que de cierta manera estaba predicho que encontraría la felicidad con la Bijuu (Aunque eso puede deberse a su madre que no quiso verlo mas solo).

-Ahora pide tu deseo Kaa-chan- dijo la Kitsune con una sonrisa.

La Bijuu solo asintió, solpando las 5 velas que representan su 5to año de liberación del sello. Todas las velas fueron apagadas mientras los presentes daban una ronda de aplausos.

-¿Qué deseaste Kaa-san?- pregunto Kaguya.

-Etto- dijo la Bijuu sonrojándose.

Dio una mirada furtiva al pseudo-demonio el cual notaron todos en la habitacion, era un poco obvio lo que quería en su cumpleaños, solo deseaba saber si el estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Luego del incomodo silencio pasaron a la hora de los regalos. El primero de ellos fue el de Haku, mostrando dos extrañas orquídeas rojas que según la descripción que le dio Ami Yamanaka (Madre de Ino) son una extraña especie de orquídea que tiene chakra **Katon** en la misma rondando en todo su ser, desde el tallo hasta en los petalos, la bella orquídea roja lanzaba una ráfaga de calor muy agradable al tacto, muy útil en casos de invierno según Haku. La Bijuu agradeció a su 4ta hija dándole un gran abrazo porque era un regalo bonito, algo que ella deseaba.

La siguiente fue su hija Kaguya que en una caja mediana le dio un kimono, pero no era cualquier kimono, este era de una tela muy fina traída desde la capital de Hi no Kuni, era un kimono blanco con petalos de flores rojas cayendo libremente en el kimono, tenia un obi rojo y era de la mas alta y fina calidad. La Bijuu se quedo maravillada, otro regalo que quería, al igual que con Haku, la Bijuu abrazo con toda su fuerza a la que técnicamente seria su abuela, pero que en esta dimensión es su hija.

La kitsune pelinegra fue la siguiente en la lista de regalos para dar en este dia, eran dos pequeñas cajas negras, la Bijuu miro curiosa la primera dejando un jadeo al ver un collar de plata fina y brillante con 3 rubies brillantes, la segunda caja tenia un collar dorado de fina calidad con diamantes incrustados en el mismo, prácticamente a la Kitsune le costo 20 millones de Ryos, lo saco de sus misiones, pero lo valia, con tal de ver que su madre estuviera maravillada por las joyas. Al igual que con Haku y Kaguya, la kitsune recibió un gran abrazo y un gracias de la Kitsune mayor.

Ahora era el turno de Naruto, el cual le dio una caja de 100 bolsas de te negro, una cosecha "especial" de Cha no Kuni, en si la orden le tomo 2 millones de ryos y la compra y honorarios por entrega costaron otros 3 millones, además de un ramo de Daimana que seria un buen toque para el te negro. Le dio la Bijuu un gran abrazo entre sus activos sacando un sonrojo, y se dispuso a compartir el te con todos junto con una buena cantidad de daimana para darle un toque mas único a cada te de los que bebian, aunque Naruto negó con respeto ya que no le gustaba el te negro, y Heinz no lo agarro porque bueno…El era alérgico al te negro.

Siguio Mikoto dándole un recetario, creyeron todos que Kurama la miraría con cara de "¿Esto es una broma verdad?" Pero cuando la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a la Uchiha los dejo a todos con ojos en blanco, pero luego recordaron con una sonrisa que a Kurama al igual que con Yumi, era una gran amante del Yakisoba, y saber que existe mas de 30 formas de hacer esos fideos fritos, prácticamente la dejaron babeando ante las posibilidades de probar formas de yakisoba inimaginables a su paladar.

-Ahora Kurama-chan- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa- Se que has estado esperando algo especial de mi parte, y como el Pseudo-demonio que soy, todo lo especial…viene del infierno mismo- dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Delante de la Bijuu apareció el frasco de liquido balnco que se movia, la Bijuu miro curiosa aquel liquido, miro inquisitivamente a Heinz en busca de respuestas.

-Que….exactamente es esa cosa- dijo Kurama eligiendo las palabras correctas del regalo de Heinz.

-Antes que te diga- dijo Heinz chasqueando los dedos apareciendo un contrato y un bolígrafo negro- Debes firmar esto- dijo dándole el contrato a la Bijuu.

La Bijuu miro el contrato con detenimiento, ensancho un poco los ojos al ver que en negritas grandes decía "Contrato de esclavización de un alma", leyó cada parámetro establecido por el contrato, en búsqueda de letritas chicas o lagunas legales, al ver que no habia nada de eso en el contrato, la Bijuu firmo el contrato.

-Bien- dijo Heinz quitándole el bolígrafo- Y para el final de tu contrato- dijo pinchando el dedo de Kurama siseando por la pinchada sacándole una gota de sangre que cae debajo de su firma.

-¿Qué exactamente le hiciste firmar?- dijo Mikoto a Heinz.

-Eso es sencillo- dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Aparecieron todos dentro de una habitacion extraña, estaba rodeada de luces rojas de tono oscuro y un círculo con un pentagrama rojo, 5 velas posicionadas en cada puntas. A cada uno de ellos le dio un estremecimiento del lugar, sentían una energia oscura, podrida y enfermiza que rondaba el aire. Mikoto abrazo a Kurama, la cual gustosa acepto el abrazo, ya que ambas estaban aterradas, sus instintos le decían que se alejaran lo mas rápido de ese lugar, Haku abrazo a Kaguya y Yumi a Naruto con las mismas acciones, todos ellos sentían que algo no estaba correcto en el lugar.

En un flash blanco apareció Heinz con una tunica ceremonial roja con un pentagrama negro en la espalda. Tenia la capucha abajo mostrando su rostro total, su cabello negro con hebras blancas, sus ojos verdes y sus facciones daban cierto aspecto tétrico a su imagen.

En otro flash blanco apareció el frasco con el líquido blanco y un cuerpo de arcilla con 5 vasijas posicionadas encima del cuerpo de arcilla.

-Los pasos para el ritual están completos- dijo Heinz con una voz sin emociones- El ritual inicia ahora, les pido que por los siguientes 2 minutos no abran sus ojos, por mas que deseen, no los abran, por mas que escuchen susurros y gritos agonizantes, no los abran….

Los 6 asintieron con miedo cerrando los ojos, Heinz era un experto en este tipo de cosas, lo que estaba por hacer era algo lo cual cada uno no quería saber ni tenia el deseo de saberlo. Heinz viendo que tenían todos los ojos cerrados empezó a hablar en una lengua extraña para ellos, pero para el, era la lengua de los demonios (Es latin).

- ** _Et loqueris cunctis terraum nuntios Dei vivi_** (Hablo a todos los emisarios del mundo de los vivos)

 ** _Et loqueris cunctis legatos ab hoc mundo mortuos_** (Hablo a todos los emisarios del mundo de los muertos)

 ** _Et loqueris ad omnes nuntii spiritus mundi in dolor et maeror_** (Hablo todos los emisarios del mundo de los espiritus en pena y agonía)

 ** _Invoco hoc unaquaeque vestrum impleret pactum sempiternum erit usque existit_** (Los invoco a todos y cada uno de de ustedes, para cumplir este pacto que será eterno hasta el fin de la existencia)

La haitacion de repente bajo de temperatura, empezó a aparecer una neblina osura, todos y cada uno de los presentes a excepción de Heinz, estaban temblando de frio, pero aun asi no abrieron los ojos.

- ** _Quod est equivalent ad commutationem pro anima rest bona fuint._** ** _Nihil aliud erunt, non modo quod vindicat meam_** (El cambio equivalente de dar un alma por un objeto preciado ha sido consumado. No habrá forma de que el alma reclame lo contrario)

 ** _Et signati contractus est, in anima non modo aeterna esse amet Kurama IX Bijuu colad_** (El contrato ha sido firmado, el alma ahora será de propiedad eterna de Kurama la Bijuu de 9 colas)

La habitacion se lleno de susurros, cada uno de ellos escuchaba susurros de "Ayudame" o "Evita que se lleven mi alma", ellos no hicieron caso, solo eran los lamentos de un alma que su destino ya fue escogido, y solamente trataba de evitar lo inevitable.

- ** _Los angeles noluit ingressum ese in paradiso, et morse i, qui velit praenuntiae Computruerunt jumenta in inferno, et in inferno anima mea autem reddere quo sit in vita sa crimina_** (Los angeles le negaron la entrada al paraíso, los heraldos de la muerte le sentenciaron a pudrirse en el infierno y los demonios le hicieron pagar a esta alma sus crímenes en vida)

Empezaron a escucharse gritos de "¡POR FAVOR!" "¡SALVAME!" "¡NO DEJES QUE ME ESCLAVICEN!" Los 6 integrantes no oyeron nada…su destino estaba dicho ya, y ellos no interferirán, no si quieren morir.

La vasija con el líquido blanco se abrió y el líquido entro junto a los otros 5 elementos que había encima de la vasija en aquel cuerpo de arcilla, el cuerpo empezó a brillar de un blanco oscuro, los gritos eran más altos, eran más agonizantes, suplicantes "¡AYUDAME!" "¡TE LO SUPLICO!"

- ** _¡NUNC UT DAEMONIUM FALSI NOMINIS, EGO QUAERITUR TE AD HOC QUOD PROTULIT ITERUM ANIMA PKUS EST VITA NOVA…..EORUM SERVE DOMINUS ET MAGISTER!_** (¡AHORA YO COMO PSEUDO-DEMONIO, LES PIDO QUE HAGAN QUE ESTA ALMA SEA TRAIDA UNA VEZ MAS A LA VIDA…PARA SERVIR A SU NUEVO AMO Y SEÑOR!)

Los gritos dejaron de sonar en el ambiente, el frio como vino rápido, rápido se fue, la habitacion dejo de tener ese aire enfermizo, oscuro y maligno en el ambiente, haciendo que los 6 suspiraran de alivio.

-Pueden abrir los ojos ahora- dijo Heinz con una gran sonrisa.

Todos abrieron los ojos y se quedaron en shock. Delante de ellos y parada al lado de Heinz estaba una pelirroja de cabello largo y lacio, la mujer de finas facciones de tez un poco palida, tenia ojos negros, una cara en forma de corazón, su cuerpo era prácticamente deseable a todo mujer y hombre, pechos rellenos de tamaño E como los de Anko, un estomago plano y sin grasa presente, una cintura breve, unas anchas caderas, unas piernas de infarto suaves y lisas, brazos delgados y suaves, lo mas reslatante eran dos cosas: 1: Que la pelirroja tenia un collar de color negro con unos sellos y escrituras arcanas de color blanco en este, y dos: Que esa pelirroja era-

-No puede ser- dijo Kurama en shock- Me estas diciendo que soy la ama y señora de-

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa- Eres por la eternidad, ama y señora de….Mito Uzumaki, la bruja que te causo mas de mil y un martirios.

La Bijuu estaba que no se la creía, delante de ella estaba nada mas ni menos que Mito Uzumaki, la única mujer que odia con todas sus entrañas, mucho mas que Kushina, y ahora gracias a su amado pseudo-demonio se entero que era su esclava por la eternidad. ¡Simplemente increíble! La bijuu dio un grito de felicidad y salto sobre el pseudo demonio sacándole un grito de sorpresa, estampo sus labios con los de el, porque habia cumplido su promesa de hacer que Mito Uzumaki pagara…y que mejor que hacer que Mito sea la esclava por la eternidad de Kurama, algo ironico si le preguntas a cualquiera.

La Bijuu y el Pseudo demonio siguieron en su lucha de lenguas, la Bijuu estaba feliz, este habia sido un gran cumpleaños, y ahora mejoraba con este regalo en especial.

-Ejem- dijo Mikoto- Kurama-chan, se que estas….feliz por esto pero ¿Me pueden explicar porque esta la esposa del difunto Hashirama Senju en nuestra sala con un collar de esclavo?

Ambos se levantaron, la Bijuu pidió disculpa algo apenada, aunque estaría segura de agradecerle con debida forma al Pseudo-demonio por su regalo, y estaba segura que ambos estarían más que felices por el "agradecimiento"

-Veras Mikoto, lo que le hice firmar a Kura-chan fue nada mas ni menos un contrato donde por la eternidad, ella seria la ama y señora indiscutible de Mito Uzumaki- dijo dejando en shock a la Uchiha- Veras, su alma contrario a la creencia popular de que ella era una mujer "pura y noble" es mas que una mera falacia, ni bien murió la mandaron al infierno a pagar sus crímenes que iban desde la manipulación hasta la traicion en su mas alto grado. Asi que una vez encontré su alma, tuve que dar algo que era para mi muy valioso para tener esa alma en mis dominios o darse a alguien más.

-Heinz-kun… ¿Hiciste eso…..por mi?- dijo la Bijuu con los ojos cristalizados.

-Claro mi amada Kitsune-hime- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa- Todo por ti, inclusive darte la estrella mas alejada del universo, solo por verte sonreir- dijo cursimente haciendo sonrojar a la Bijuu.

La Bijuu le dio un casto dulce (otra vez) al pseudo-demonio, estaba feliz, no habría podido pedir a alguien mejor que a el, estuvo agradecida con Kami por mandarle a este demonio que la libero de sus pesares a el y a su hijo, y estaba mas que nada eternamente agradecida con la deidad del mundo puro. No pudo evitar soltar sus lágrimas al escuchar que habia dejado el objeto mas preciado en su posesión, solo por ella, era algo que nadie habia hecho nunca por ella.

 ***PUM***

Ambos miraron el origen del ruido al ver que el cuerpo de Mito Uzumaki habia caído al piso, al parecer su cuerpo reaccióno al fin y esta empezando a recuperar su energia, el pseudo-demonio suspiro y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que todos estén en la sala otra vez, y chasqueo los dedos una vez mas dejando el cuerpo de Mito en una recamara sellada, para asi seguir su fiesta sin interrupciones.

 **Unas horas mas tarde: 12:30 AM, Cuarto de Haku**

Haku no podía dormir, no es que no quisiera, por alguna extraña razon se sintió somnolienta y estuvo durmiendo desde que acabo la fiesta de Kurama, que termino a las 6:30, y ella estaba despierta desde hace una hora tratando inútilmente el conciliar el sueño.

Se sentía acalorada, lo que era raro ya que debido a su línea de sangre, ella dormia con un aire acondicionado modificado con la temperatura -10 grados celcius, aun asi se sentía muy acalorada, estaba ahora recordando que habia comido para dejarla en esa situación, ya que el calor gradualmente subia mas y mas….sobre todo alla abajo.

-Recuerdo que Heinz-sama habia preparado huevos revueltos para el desayuno- pensó en voz alta Haku- De almuerzo, bueno, habia hecho Yakisoba que era la comida favorita de Kaa-san por su cumpleaños. Habiamos comido luego el pastel, con el te negro que Naruto-kun habia regalado a Kaa-san con la planta de Daimana… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?- se pregunto Haku.

Estaba ella tratando de recordar si reconocia la planta de Daimana, era una planta de tallo verde claro y una flor roja como la sangre. Saco un libro de su mesita de noche de color blanco, este era su libro personal de plantas medicinales y sus usos, hojeo página por página buscando esa planta, hasta que la encontró. Abrio los ojos tanto como pudo al leer por que se le hacia tan conocida la planta anterior dicha.

-Daimana…..Una planta afrodisiaca- dijo Haku en shock leyendo- A pesar de ser una planta que es descongestionante, relajante musculary una opción única para mezclarla con te, es una planta muy conocida que estimula en gran medida las zonas erógenas del cuerpo- dijo viendo los efectos de la planta.

Haku jadeaba, se sentía acalorada, y su zona genital estaba goteando sus jugos de amor, todos los indicios de que la planta surgio el efecto deseado en su cuerpo.

-Si se consume una cantidad mayor a las 3 hojas recomendadas, debe tratarse adecuadamente durante la media hora posterior al ingerir dicha planta, si no pasa eso, la persona entrara en un sueño inducido por la planta despertando su apetito sexual, sin importar si es virgen o no la persona.

Haku abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, ya habían pasado 6 horas desde que el plazo para evitar este lio habia pasado, ahora estaba lidiando con un calor insoportable de su cuerpo, su coño pedia atención a gritos, y básicamente complacerse no ayudaría en nada. Solo hubo una opción, y, aunque quería que fuera más especial…tenía que hacerse.

Decidida, Haku salio de su cuarto dirigiéndose al cuarto de Naruto, no le tomo mucho ya que su cuarto estaba a 2 puertas del de ella, giro la manija una vez llego a su cuarto esperando ver a Naruto, pero lo único que vio o sintió fue una presión en su cuello, mientras caia al piso vio una figura borrosa que la alzaba nupcialmente y la llevaba a la cama de Naruto cayendo ya a la inconsciencia.

 **Una hora mas tarde: 1:30 AM: Cuarto de Naruto.**

  
Naruto estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, le parecio raro que Mikoto, su madre Kurama, Haku, y sus himes Kaguya y Yumi se fueran temprano a dormir, pero no pregunto, no quería meterse donde no lo llamaban o ser entrometido. Empezo a despertarse cuando escucho un par de gemidos ahogados, lentamente abrió sus cerúleos ojos, enfocando de apoco su visión, sus ojos se acostumbraron de poco a poco debido al brillo de la luz de la habitacion….. ¿Luz?

-"Yo que recuerde deje apagada la luz antes de dormir" pensó Naruto viendo la luz de su habitacion

 **LIMON**

Girando su visión a su derecha vio en shock y abriendo los ojos tanto como pudo: A su derecha Haku y Kaguya estaban ambas atadas de manos con una soga en el barandal delantero de la cama, con los ojos cubiertos por una venda negra, y sus bocas cubiertas por una mordaza de pelota roja. Ambas estaban gimiendo incomprensiblemente y sonrojadas notoriamente.

Bajo su visión un poco viendo el cuerpo de Haku, pechos copa BB que eran ya C (crecieron un poco en su estadia en el clan) su palida pero saludable piel de su abdomen era brillante gracias a una fina capa de sudor que la cubria, sus pechos grandes y redonditos, eran adornados dulcemente con un pezón de color rosado claro con una aureola que pedían atención a gritos, su complexión física en general era de caderas no tan anchas como las de Kaguya pero mas anchas que las de Yumi, sus pechos eran mas grandes que los de sus himes, tenia brazos delgados pero con un poco de musculo, sus piernas eran torneadas y muy hermosas, con un estomago plano sin grasa presente y un poco de musculo presente en este. Su camiseta gris que le llegaba hasta los muslos que mayormente usaba para dormir, estaba hecha un monton en sus pechos, mostrando libremente toda la piel de su cuerpo desde sus pechos copa C hasta sus pies.

Kaguya por otro lado estaba mostrando sus pechos copa BB de tez palida era un poco mas palida que Haku pero era igual de saludable, sus pechos copa BB eran adornados por un pezón de color rosado mas oscuro que el de Haku, su estomago plano, cintura breve, anchas caderas, piernas largas y hermosas completaban su figura de diosa; su camiseta que le llegaba hasta el estomago y que era acompañada por unas bragas blancas para dormir, estaba hecha un monton en sus pechos mostrando igual sus pechos.

Bajo un poco mas su vista, viendo primero el coño de Kaguya, adornado como siempre por una pequeña cantidad de vello púbico de color blanco que adornaba bien su entrada, su coño estaba ocupado por un consolador, una liga blanca en su muslo izquierdo sujetaba el control remoto que estaba en la 2da velocidad del juguete sexual, mientras en el muslo derecho habia un control remoto de una succionadora con forma de huevo, que estaba estimulando constantemente a máxima velocidad el clítoris de la peliblanca.

Ahora miraba la zona genital de Haku, vio curioso como una pequeña cantidad de vello púbico de color negro como su pelo adornaba a la perfeccion su entrada genital, vio que en la pierna derecha habia un control remoto para un succionador de huevo que habia en su clítoris estimulando a máxima velocidad este, y un consolador con el final de este adornado por una cola de loba grisácea con la punta blanca de la cola adornándolo, alojado en su ano en 3ra velocidad.

Naruto noto que sus coños estaban escurriendo un liquido de olor dulce, manchando las sabanas debajo de estos, vio que habia una gran mancha, dedujo que ya se habían corrido antes una o mas veces.

Detuvo su vista a Haku y Kaguya cuando sintió un estremecimiento agradable en su miembro, giro rápido su vista viendo con leve sorpresa a la causante de esta bonita visión. Cerca de su miembro con una mano agarrando el mismo, estaba Yumi mirándolo con una mirada anhelante y deseosa que la atendiera como lo hizo en el bosque de la muerte, y ella, no tomaría un no como respuesta.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado ya Naru-nii-chan- dijo Yumi con su voz alegre y algo lujuriosa.

-Yumi-hime ¿Por qué Haku-chan y Kagu-hime están atadas?- miro de nuevo cuando vio que ambas mencionadas se retorcieron al sentir sus orgasmos, liberando sus jugos dulces en las sabanas de la cama.

-Kagu-chan vino hace una hora y media atrás para "divertirse" contigo Nii-chan- dijo Yumi con inocencia.

Alcanzando el mando del muslo izquierdo de la peliblanca toco el botón de aumento de velocidad del consolador de 2da a 7ma velocidad haciendo que la peliblanca se retuerza mas por el abrupto aumento de placer al cual no habia acabado luego de su orgasmo, gimiendo incomprensiblemente gracias a la mordaza en su boca.

-Pero no quería que empezara sin mí- dijo volviendo a tocar el miembro de Naruto empezando a bombearlo lentamente sacándole un par de gemidos de placer a Naruto.

-Y…..porque…. ¿Haku-chan esta aquí?- dijo Naruto tratando de ignorar el placer entrante ante el tacto de la kitsune de pelo negro.

Yumi se movio una vez mas, esta vez acercándose al muslo derecho de Haku donde se haya el remoto del consolador con la cola de loba, aumentando la velocidad de 3ra a 7ma en un instante, haciendo que la pelinegra se retorciera de placer por las vibraciones amplificadas sentidas en su ano.

-Haku-chan quiso "divertirse" igual contigo nii-chan- dijo bombeando con mas rapidez el miembro de Naruto haciendo que gimiera por el tacto de la kitsune- Se que quieren divertirse…..pero- dijo deteniéndose abruptamente- Pero….Yo quiero divertirme primero….nii-chan- dijo la kitsune

La kitsune empezó dando pequeños besos en la cabeza del miembro, siguió bajando lentamente dando besos a todo el tallo carnoso del miembro hasta llegar a sus testículos, ahí la kitsune empezó a chupar ambos testículos como si de cerezas se tratasen, sacándole un par de gemidos a Naruto por el acto de la pelinegra. Ella luego de juguetear un poco con sus bolas, decidio subir hasta la cabeza dando una lenta lamida, probando cada parte de ese mástil carnoso que ansiaba su atención.

El placer que Naruto sentía era inconmensurable en muchos sentidos, ella era prácticamente una experta, tampoco ayudaba nada que ella infundiera chakra **Katon** a su lengua y boca para aumentar el estimulo del miembro. Ella dio leves mordiscos con sus caninos a la cabeza de Naruto sacándole un gruñido de placer, estaba siendo lo mas cuidadosa posible sin dañar ese lugar, puesto era muy sensible y sus dientes muy afilados.

Dejando de juguetear ya, se metio la cabeza del pene en su boca mientras bajaba lentamente todo el tallo hasta el final de este, su lengua se movia por todo el tallo mientras lubricaba el mismo con su saliva. Naruto gruño de placer, cuando sintió que Yumi llego hasta la base tomando todo su miembro en su pequeña garganta, volvió a subir lentamente hasta que solo la cabeza de su miembro estaba en su boca, volviendo a repetir el mismo proceso una vez mas.

Por como estaba Naruto en la cama le facilitaba más el trabajo a la Kitsune, ya que ella pudo juguetear consigo misma metiendo su dedo anular e índice en su ano, mientras los otros dedos de su otra mano jugueteaban con su coño ya mojado por sus jugos dulces.

No se sorprendio la kitsune cuando Naruto levanto la mitad superior de su cuerpo para tener un mejor dominio de la mamada de ella, mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza para acelerar la velocidad de su mamada, haciendo que gradualemente soltara una gran cantidad de saliva y un par de lagrimas por la brusquedad de la mamada.

A Naruto le encantaba como su miembro estiraba la pequeña boca y garganta de la Kitsune que muy gustosa aceptaba al intruso, el cual llegaba hasta la parte posterior de su garganta, en la habitacion solamente habían dos sonidos: El sonido de la pelvis de Naruto golpear gradualmente la cara de Yumi, y los ocasionales gemidos de ambos por el acto.

Naruto apresuro su empuje en la cabeza de Yumi con ambas manos, sintiendo que su climax se acercaba, el empuje en la boca de la kitsune era abrumador, el olor a almizcle del pre-semen llenaba sus fosas nasales, embriagándola por el olor y el gusto del mismo. Naruto solto un gemido gutural dando un empuje final haciendo que sus testículos golpearan la garganta de Yumi por fuera mientras descargaba carga tras carga de su semilla blanquecina y pegajosa en su pequeña garganta.

La kitsune solo gimio cuando recibió gustosa ese liquido tan espeso, salado y delicioso en su estomago, se sentía mas caliente solo con tenerlo en su estomago, se sentía mareada de placer solamente con tenerla en su ser, era algo extraño si le preguntabas.

La kitsune lentamente gimio cuando Naruto saco su miembro de su boca, haciendo que la kitsune tuviera una cara deseosa de sentir otra vez el mástil de su amado pelirrojo en su ser, sus orejas estaban apretadas contra su cabeza, sus colas se movían lentamente, como si fuera el efecto secundario de un afrodisiaco.

La kitsune dio un jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió un par de brazos que agarraban los suyos, volteo su mirada para ver como otro Naruto hacia el trabajo de atar sus brazos detrás suyo con la poca soga que sobro de su "actuación" previa con Haku y Kaguya.

El clon de Naruto la puso en posición de perrito con el trasero al aire, y su cabeza hechada en el colchón, ya que no podía soportar el peso delantero sin sus brazos que estaban atados en su espalda.

-Creiste Kitsune-hime que podrias solamente darme placer sin tener un castigo eh- dijo Naruto con una voz ronca haciendo estremecer a la kitsune de pelo negro.

-N-Naruto-nii-chan…n-no es lo que parece- Dijo la kitsune levemente sintiéndose mas acalorada que antes.

-Mi linda kitsune-hime….debes aprender a- dijo Naruto mientras agarraba la base de las colas de Yumi sacándole un gemido largo a la misma- Dejar que te complazca primero- dijo posicionando su miembro a la entrada anal de la Kitsune.

-N-Naru-nii-chan no por ahí…..esta sucio- dijo apenada la kitsune entre gemidos, ya que no podía cubrir con sus colas la "sucia" entrada.

-Tranquila Kitsune-hime- dijo Naruto hablándole en voz suave pero ronca al mismo tiempo- Sere lo mas gentil que pueda- dijo presionando un poco su cabeza en el ano de la pelinegra.

La pelinegra miro una ultima vez a Naruto dándole un temeroso asentimiento, con una mano sujetando la base de sus colas, y la otra en sus caderas, lentamente Naruto entro en el culo de Yumi sacándole un gemido de dolor por sentir como su ano era violentado por un invasor no deseado.

Pulgada a pulgada lentamente entro Naruto, para no dañar o herir a la Kitsune, lo que estaba haciendo era levemente doloroso para el ya que sentir lo estrecho del culo de Yumi le fue un pequeño martirio al invadir esa sucia entrada con su miembro. Finalmente se detuvo cuando solamente entraron 5 pulgadas de sus 7 y media, se retiro lentamente de la cavidad anal sacándole un gemido de dolor a la kitsune, hasta que solamente la cabeza estaba en la entrada, una vez su cabeza estaba dentro, dio una dura embestida en el ano de la Kitsune metiendo toda su longitud en este sacándole otro gemido de dolor, a su vez liberando un par de lagrimas de sus ojos al sentir como su virginidad anal era perdida por Naruto.

La Kitsune sentía una rara combinación de dolor por el estiramiento del miembro de Naruto en sus paredes anales y placer al tocar un punto en especifico en esa zona sucia como ella le decía, dio una embestida lenta pero profunda sacando un gemido de dolor leve a la kitusne, era una experiencia nueva para ella sentir como era penetrada por esta entrada, el placer lentamente invadio su ser cuando Naruto a su vez con cada embestida lenta bombeaba lentamente la base de sus colas, haciendo que vaya de ida al país del placer.

-Naru…nii-chan….mas- dijo Yumi en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste Yumi-hime?- pregunto Naruto deteniendo sus acciones tanto de su mano como de su miembro.

-M-Mas…por favor…..se siente bien- dijo Yumi con voz mas alta.

-Como desees- dijo Naruto

Con el visto bueno de Yumi, Naruto embistió con más velocidad y profundidad el culo de la kitsune que se sentía en la nube nueve, tampoco ayudaba que sus colas sean bombeadas por su mano libre a la misma velocidad que sus embates anales.

-Nii-chan…mas- dijo Yumi entre gemidos.

Naruto aumento mas la fuerza de sus embates tocando ese punto especial en el ano de Yumi, haciendo que gimiera alto, al parecer Naruto habia encontrado el punto "G" de Yumi en su ano, la pobre kitsune estaba perdida en un mar de placer, su lengua caia libre de su boca y sus ojos enfocados en los cuerpos de Haku y Kaguya que estaban siendo atendidos de la misma forma por dos clones de Naruto.

Kaguya estaba siendo atacada en su coño con fuerza por un clon de Naruto, mientras Haku tenía un clon que estaba quitándole la virgindad vaginal a base de embates lentos y profundos para no dañarla.

Yumi jadeo cuando sintió como sus colas y su culo sentían una pequeña descarga de electricidad, dedujo que era Naruto con su chakra para hacer que llegara mas rápido al climax, cosa que estaba funcionando. Naruto aumento mas las embestidas haciendo que la kitsune gimera incoherentemente, el estaba acercándose a su limite, y ella igual.

-Nii-chan….estoy en mi limite- dijo Yumi entre gemidos altos y sonoros- Llename…..llena mi culo con tu semilla nii-chan…..lo necesito- dijo ella viendo una ultima vez a Naruto.

Naruto solo asintió, la velocidad de sus embestidas y el bombeo en las colas de Yumi era descomunal, Yumi estaba inundada de placer al sentir como se volvia loca con tener el miembro de Naruto en su ano entrando y saliendo con rapidez, sentía que se iba a partir en dos en cualquier momento al sentir como el miembro de Naruto se hacia grande con cada palpitar de este avisando su liberación.

-¡Me estoy corriendo Yumi!- dio una embestida final.

-¡Hyaaaaaaaah!- grito su orgasmo la kitsune resonando su grito en toda la habitacion.

Los jugos de la kitsune mancharon la cama, la kitsune tuvo un orgasmo fuerte, su mirada perdida en el placer lo reflejaba, Naruto para dar un final explosivo a la kitsune, apretó con fuerza la base de sus colas, y envio una descarga eléctrica tanto en sus colas como en su ano, haciendo que la pelinegra tuviera un largo orgasmo.

-La semilla….de nii-chan…..esta dentro de mi - gimio Yumi al sentirse mas llena con el liquido blanquecino y espeso que inundaba su recto.

Naruto solo hizo una señal de cruz con ambas manos, apareciendo otro clon mas, este se acerco a la cabeza de Yumi alzándola de los cabellos. Yumi ya supo al instante lo que pasaba…..Esta seria una larga noche para ella. Y no lamentaría esta decisión.

 **Con Haku y el clon de Naruto.**

Haku estaba por su 5to orgasmo de la noche, cuando escucho la voz de Naruto iba por el 6to orgasmo, y cuando Yumi aumento el nivel de velocidad de su consolador en el ano estaba a nada de llegar a su 7mo orgasmo.

Sintio un par de manos que desataban la mordaza de pelota haciendo que pudiera cerrar su boca, aunque ella no quería hacerlo en este momento, estaba empeñada en respirar todo el aire posible que rápidamente salía de sus pulmones. Jadeaba como loca, y, a pesar que Yumi le "ayudo" tanto a ella como a Kaguya en su "problema" de calor, aun se sentía muy acalorada, y era prácticamente doloroso el calor que se alojaba en su vientre.

Solto un gemido alto cuando sintió un par de labios que se empeñaban a succionar su pecho derecho como si fuera un bebe la persona que chupaba su pecho derecho, estaba girando su lengua sobre el pezon, a veces la boca del intruso mordisqueaba su pezón con un poco de fuerza sancandole un gemido mas alto.

-"Kami…..que bien se siente"- pensó Haku luego de un largo tiempo

Haku jadeaba aliviada al sentir como el juguete sexual alojado en su clítoris se apago, y el de su ano se redujo la velocidad a 2, estaba agradecida, porque estaba a nada de llegar a su orgasmo numero 7. Jadeo con sorpresa al sentir como un par de labios se estrellaron contra los suyos, estuvo sorprendida al inicio, pero rápidamente se dejo llevar por la sensación, estos labios eran un poco ásperos para su gusto, pero los recibia de buena manera, gradualmente la lengua del intruso pidió permiso para entrar a su boca, cosa que ella perimitio con gusto, para luego batallar su lengua contra la del intruso en una guerra de lenguas por el dominio de ambas bocas. Al final perdió Haku cuando dejo que la lengua invasora pudiera explorar libremente su boca como su lengua en si.

Gimio algo decepcionada cuando ya no sintió la lengua invasora en sus labios, pero gimio levemente cuando sintió como un par de labios empezaron a dejar pequeños besos desde su cuello, hasta su ombligo, gimio un poco alto al sentir el aliento del intruso en su entrada que estaba ya llena de sus jugos dulces.

El intruso dio una lamida experimental, sacando un gemido alto a la pelinegra atada, "Sabe a fresas" pensó el intruso, al probar y degustar el liquido dulce con sabor a fresas, algo frio para su gusto, pero era una novedad. "Tal vez se deba a su Kekke Genkai" pensó el intruso empezando a lamer con esmero los pliegues de su entrada.

Haku estaba volviendo a la misma nube nueve que estaba desde que Yumi la ato y le metio un consolador en el ano y otro en el clítoris, estaba gimiendo alto, ya que sintió como la lengua del intruso estaba prácticamente entrando sin permiso en su coño, explorando aquí y alla, buscando cada punto erógeno de su ser para usarlo a su favor.

Ella cerró las piernas por reflejo cuando el intruso toco un punto sensible en las paredes superiores de su coño. Se desilusiono un poco cuando el dejo de comer su sexo, estaba deseosa de deshacerse de su calor en el vientre, pero cuando hizo eso pensó que habia asustado a el con sus movimientos repentinos.

-N-No te detengas…..por favor- casi lloro Haku pidiéndole al sujeto que siguiera.

-…..Como tu quieras….Ookami-hime- dijo la voz en un tono ronco.

-"¿Naruto-kun?"-penso en shock Haku- "Todo el tiempo…..el fue…."

Haku jadeo cuando sintió que Naruto se safaba de su agarre de sus piernas, sintió como sus piernas eran posicionadas ambas en los hombros del pelirrojo, gimio levemente cuando pudo sentir la cabeza de su miembro tocar su feminidad.

-¿Lista Ookami-hime? Esto puede doler un poco- dijo Naruto con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

-Si….hazlo Naruto-kun- dijo con algo de miedo Haku

Naruto empezó a entrar en Haku la cual gimio sonoramente cuando sintió como Naruto tocaba su himen, este entro con suavidad pero con fuerza totalmente haciendo que Haku gritara amortiguada en la boca de Naruto mientras este la besaba para bajar su dolor y aumentar su placer.

Luego de un par de minutos Haku se acostumbro a que su coño moldeara el miembro que por la eternidad solamente seria atacado por Naruto y por nadie más. Naruto dio una embestida experimental sacando su miembro hasta que solamente su cabeza quedo dentro para luego meterla hasta el fondo sacando un gemido alto de la Pelinegra que estaba vendada.

A medida que pasaban los segundos y minutos, Naruto daba embestidas lentas y profundas para que Haku se acostumbrara más a su miembro, esta soltaba gemidos entre altos y bajos dependiendo que tan profundo entraban, gradualmente Naruto embestia con mas fiereza y rapidez sancando gemidos incoherentes de Haku que estaba mas enfocada en el placer que pensar en algo con clarida.

-Naruto….mas…..mas- decía Haku con la lengua saliendo de su boca.

Naruto solo siguió la orden, embistiendo con más fuerza, mientras una mano aumentaba la velocidad del consolador de su ano a máxima para que pudiera correrse ella rápido.

-Oooooh kami- gimio Haku ante la nueva oleada de placer- Siento…..que me…..volvere loca.

-Haku- dijo Naruto con dificultad- "Kami, su coño es muy estrecho"

Naruto aumento mucho mas sus embestidas haciendo que Haku sintiera como el miembro de Naruto trataba desesperadamente a la fuerza entrar en su utero para rociarlo con su blanca semilla. Haku estaba gimiendo lo mas alto que podía, estaba entrando en su climax, y el causante de eso era Naruto…..su Naruto-kun.

-Naruto-kun…..estoy en…..mi limite- dijo Haku.

-¿Dónde…lo quieres?- dijo Naruto con dificultad aguantando su semilla.

-Dentro….lo quiero dentro Naruto-kun…deja mi coño lleno de tu semilla.

Naruto obedeciendo y sin preocupar por impregnarla gracias a los sellos que tanto ella como el tienen, dio embestidas descomunales, hasta que de una embestida mas brutal que las anteriores juntas, entro de golpe en el utero de Haku, esta gritando su orgasmo al cielo al sentir como el pene de Naruto invadia su intimidad rociándola de sus cargas blanquecinas y espesas, Haku grito su orgasmo, mientras su coño exprimia a su pene, tratando de absorber cada escencia de la semilla de Naruto sin que escapara de su coño, Haku mancho el pene de Naruto con sus dulces jugos, que eran una manera de agradecerle por la semilla blaquecina que se hallaba dentro, una vez este adentro en todo el ser de Haku calmando su calor del vientre y aliviándolo ligeramente.

Ambos estaban jadeando, Haku estaba feliz de deshacerse del calor de su vientre, y de tener a Naruto al mismo tiempo, jadeo un poco cuando sintió como prendían el juguete sexual de su clítoris mientras Naruto empezaba a embestir de nuevo su coño ya lleno de semen.

-No creas que esto termina….Ookami-hime- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna (aunque ella no la pudo ver)

Lo único que Haku sabe es que…..va estar adolorida por un mes entero a este paso.

 **Con el Clon de Naruto y Kaguya.**

Kaguya a pesar de estar literalmente con la mente rota por el placer entrante, estaba pensando que salio mal de su gran plan, era sencillo: 1: Visitar a Naruto en medio de la noche. 2: Darle una buena despertada a base de mamadas. 3: Tener en su estomago su "jugo de proteínas" como ella le llamaba. 4: Cabalgar al pelirrojo hasta que sea de dia.

Ese plan lo habia hecho desde que se despertó a las 11:30 e iba a ponerlo en acción a las 12:00 del dia siguiente, una vez dieron las 12, ella salio a hurtadillas de su cuarto, para no despertar a nadie, no quería despertar a Yumi, ya que, a pesar de que eran compañeras sexuales junto al rubio, quería esta ocasión para que Naruto sea de el y de nadie mas….asi como fue de el las 4 horas que estuvieron en el baño de la torre del bosque de la muerte.

Habia entrado con cautela, Naruto estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la gran cama que tenia (aunque todos duermen en camas tamaño Queen) y estaba a nada de tocar ese mástil que le brinda todo el tiempo que ella quiere sus deliciosos jugos blanquecinos y salados, a los cuales ella era adicta sin remordimiento.

Algo que ni ellos sabían y es de conocimiento básico de cada demonio o Nephalem, es que el semen de Demonio, Nephalem o Pseudo-demonio era prácticamente adicitivo para las hembras, tanto humanas, animales, yokai, angeles y demonios en si. Nadie sabia el porque de este efecto, tal vez se debía a que en una de las fiestas del plano de los dioses, Hades, Lucifer, Anubis, y otros dioses demoniacos, hayan tenido una inolvidable orgia con diosas como Afrodita, Eritrea, Izanami, Amaterasu, Yamata no Orochi entre otras deidades, las cuales al parecer sus jugos cuando dieron a luz a sus primeros hijos, hiceron que estos: 1: sean demonios y 2: su semen sea el liquido seminal mas adictivo de la existencia. Y como Naruto prácticamente tiene su código genético reescrito por Heinz, al igual que Kaguya, Yumi y Kurama, pues básicamente posee esa cualidad.

Ella estaba a nada de poder saborear aquel mástil carnoso, que la hacia feliz, aquel mástil que pedia atención a gritos, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, sintió un ligero apretón en su nuca, noqueandola. Unos minutos mas tarde sintió como alguien le metia un consolador en el coño y un succionador en el clítoris para estimularla. Ella trataba de negar el placer entrante, pero el calor en su vientre, sumado a que estaba deseosa, no, desesperada por liberarse de este, finalmente la dejaron rendida aceptando con gusto los actos de los juguetes sexuales, tal vez era Naruto que quería jugar previamente con ella.

Kaguya respiro pesadamente por la boca cuando sintió que alguien le quitaba la mordaza, estaba agradecida, era prácticamente difícil respirar si tenías 9 orgasmos seguidos, y eras atacada sin piedad en tu coño y clítoris por casi una hora y media.

Gimio alto al sentir una cabeza de un miembro que conocía bien a la perfeccion, juro escuchar una risita y ver al intruso que conocía bien hacer su característica sonrisa de zorro.

-Que…..te tomo….tanto tiempo- dijo Kaguya entre gemidos y respiraciones hondas.

-Yumi-hime tenia que ser atendida….al igual que Haku-hime- dijo Naruto dejando sorprendida a Kaguya.

-Haku….hime- dijo ella- Ella esta-

-Si- dijo Naruto asintiendo- Ella esta siendo atendida por un clon mio, ahora junto a ustedes serán mis himes por la eternidad- dijo Naruto agarrando con ambas manos los muslos de Kaguya mientras entraba de un golpe.

-Haaaaaaaaaa- gimio Kaguya-Naruto-kun…esta dentro….de mi.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y empezó a embestir con fuerza las caderas de Kaguya mientras agarraba sus piernas para evitar que impida que sus movimientos sean rapidos. La peliblanca si no estaba ida luego de 1 hora y media de estimulación por los juguetes, ahora si lo estaba.

-Naruto….Naruto….Naruto- decía repetitivamente Kaguya entre gemidos- Se…siente muy bien.

Kaguya a pesar de que su coño ya habia amoldado la forma del miembro de Naruto a la perfeccion, le sorprendia que este aun sintiera la estreches del mismo como si fuese su primer vez, Kaguya sentía sacudidas de placer puro al sentir el miembro de Naruto en toda su feminidad entrando y saliendo, queriendo entrar a como de lugar en su matriz para rociarla de su blanca semilla.

Kaguya lanzo un gemido alto al senir como otro invasor estaba tocando la entrada de su agujero "impuro" Estaba temerosa que Naruto quisiera entrar por ese lugar, estaba mas que segura que la partiría a la mitad si entraba por el agujero estrecho e impuro.

-N-Naruto- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa gracias a los gemidos y oleadas de placer- N-No toques ahí…es impuro- dijo Kaguya con pena.

Naruto lanzo una pequeña risita, viendo la timidez de Kaguya, el no iba a entrar ahí, no, el consolador que estaba en su coño lo iba a hacer.

-Kagu-hime, no hay problema- dijo Naruto con una voz suave- Prometo que te gustara lo que pasara en ese "impuro" lugar"

-¿S-Seguro?- pregunto temerosa la peliblanca.

-Si- dijo Naruto besándola dulcemente.

Detuvo sus empujes violentos para que sus manos pudieran meter aquel consolador que estaba en el coño de Kaguya con anterioridad, tuvo que lubricar la entrada con una gran cantidad de saliva para que no la dañara o hiriera. Esto provoco que Kaguya casi llegara al 10mo orgasmo de su noche. El consolador entro lentamente, sacándole un gemido largo y doloroso a Kaguya, porque estaba perdiendo la virginidad anal, sentía con todo detalle como sus paredes anales, estaban siendo expandidas por el intruso, hasta que se detuvo en la base del miembro.

Naruto dejándolo ahí, prendio el consolador y lo puso en la velocidad de 3, no quería que se fuera rápido al climax, esto solo causo que Kaguya gimiera como nunca, en una mezcla de dolor y placer nunca antes sentidos por su persona.

Naruto volvió a su faena, empujando a velocidad media coordinando con el juguete sexual para dar rondas compartidas de placer a la peliblanca, que literalmente estaba mas que ida por el placer, las comisuras de sus labios esucrrian grandes cantidades de saliva mientras su lengua desvergonzada caia libre fuera de su boca, Naruto a su vez con su boca en uno de los pechos de ella, empezó a chuparlos tratando de sacar leche como si fuese un bebe, los chupaba con suavidad, fuerza, delicadeza; los pellizcaba con sus dientes para el placer de la peliblanca que estaba rendida ante estas acciones.

Kaguya empezó a sentir como la presión de su vientre se acumulaba alarmantemente, estaba llegando a su 10mo climax, y esto gracias a Naruto, el pelirrojo dejo que ella rodeara su cuerpo con sus piernas, estaba mas enfocado en luchar con la lengua de Kaguya por el dominio de su boca, mientras su manos estaban tocando sus caderas y sus pechos.

-¡GGGHHHHMMMMM!- Fue el grito orgásmico de Kaguya amortiguado por el beso abrazador que Naruto gano.

Los jugos dulces de la peliblanca manchaban con creces el mástil del pelirrojo, el cual de una brutal embestida entro directo a su utero manchándolo por su tan preciada semilla, que inundaba su utero el cual gustoso recibia y trataba de absorber como sea su tan preciada y adictiva salinidad.

Naruto solto la boca de Kaguya para moverse y aumentar la velocidad del consolador en el ano de Kaguya a máxima velocidad, haciendo que se retorciera como nunca al sentir el placer puro ni bien acababa de correrse.

Si algo sabia Kaguya…Era que su plan se cumplio de todas formas, y eso bastaba para hacerla feliz.

 **Cuatro horas después, 5:30 AM**

Naruto veía con una sonrisa cansada, como estaba culminando la noche de sexo mas larga que haya tenido hasta la fecha, habia hecho a las 3 feminas de su habitacion gritar sus orgasmos, gritar por el y por su miembro en todos sus orificios. Ahora Naruto estaba sintiendo su último orgasmo, Yumi estaba del lado izquierdo lamiendo la parte izquierda de su miembro erguido, Kaguya estaba lamiendo el centro, hasta la cabeza de su miembro, y Haku estaba lamiendo la parte derecha, todas y cada una con una mirada apagada, estaban esperando esa ultima carga, ya estaban con sus calores internos calmados y ellas estaban cansadas y listas para dormir….pero no lo harian hasta que reciban su batido de proteínas matutino.

Naruto lanzo un gruñido cuando sintió su carga saliendo de su miembro, manchando las tres bocas abiertas con sus liquidos salados, blanquecinos y muy espesos, para el gusto de Haku, Kaguya y Yumi; cuando Naruto disparo la ultima cuerda de su semen en la boca de Kaguya, las tres tragaron al mismo tiempo gimiendo al sentir por ultima vez la semilla del rubio bajar por sus estómagos, cuando terminaron, las tres se acurrucaron en el rubio; Kaguya en su pecho, Yumi en su costado izquierdo y Haku en su costado derecho. Sip, la vida para ellos 4 era hermosa.

Por otra parte en la habitacion del pseudo demonio y la Kitsune de nueve colas-

-Hyaaaaaaaaa…hyaaaaaaaaa- gemia una dulce voz.

Kurama no habia sentido tanto placer en su vida, estaba cansada, sus caderas le dolían de tanto impactar estas con las caderas de su amado, sus agujeros estaban tan llenos de esperma que juraba que una última carga no entraría en su coño o culo.

-Vamos Kura-chan…ya casi- dijo otra dulce voz gimiendo igual de placer.

-Haaaaaaai…hai Miko-chan- dijo Kurama girando sus caderas.

Mikoto y Kurama estaba cabalgando a Heinz, el cual estaba comiendo con avidez el sexo de la Uchiha, que habia sido violentado de la misma forma que Kurama estaba siendo violentada ahora mismo, su ano le duele tanto de los embates del pseudo-demonio, y su coño estaba tan lleno de su semilla a la cual se hizo adicta al instante. Ambas estaban cerca de sus orgamos, el pseudo-demonio andaba en las mismas.

Mikoto se abalanzo un poco para poder impactar los labios de Kurama con los suyos en una lucha intrépida y epica de su lengua contra la suya, aunque, a diferencia de sus peleas previas con la lengua de Heinz, estas estaban como bailando en sus bocas, disfrutando la textura y el sabor de sus jugos en sus bocas y el semen de su amado pseudo-demonio.

-¡GGGGHHHHHMMMMMMM!- Gimieron ambas al sentir su ultimo orgasmo de la noche.

Los jugos de la Uchiha mancharon la boca del Pseudo-demonio el cual con gusto tragaba sus dulces jugos, "Sabe a tomates dulces" pensó Heinz algo divertido, comparándolo con la escencia de Kurama, eran diferentes pero únicas a su modo; la de Kurama era un sabor a la miel, y la de Mikoto a tomates dulces, era raro, pero el no se quejaba.

La Bijuu estaba extasiada al sentir el miembro de 12 pulgadas del pseudo-demonio asaltar una ultima vez su utero rociándolo de su blanca semilla, el cual lo recibia con gusto y placer puro. Disparando una ultima vez sus cargas blancas, la Bijuu se retiro del miembro ya apagado del pseudo-demonio, ella se recostó en el lado derecho, mientras la Uchiha que oficialmente se habia convertido en su compañera de "juegos" con Heinz, se hechaba en el lado izquierdo abrazando ese lado. Ambas se acurrucaron mientras eran recibidas por los brazos de Morfeo para partir al mundo de los sueños. Ninguna de ellas noto una marca de unos cuernos negros y una corona en el medio que se les hacia en el lado izquierdo de su cuello….Marcandolas oficialmente como compañeras de Heinz por la eternidad.

 **Continuara….**


	9. IX: El despertar de un esclavo

**Capitulo IX: El despertar de un esclavo: Mito Uzumaki… El nuevo Juguete de Kurama**

 **Cuatro días mas tarde: Complejo Takada: Ala medica**

Habian pasado cuatro largos días desde que paso el cumpleaños de Kurama, la cual había tenido al fin cumplidas sus mas grandes fantasías: La primera de estas era obviamente avanzar mas en su relación con el Pseudo-demonio, aunque ambos querían avanzar, factores de por medio como el pasado oscuro y triste del alemán, y el pasado con el sello de Kushina de la Bijuu humanizada, era un monumental factor que les impedia ir a esa zona deseada por ambos. Su lujuria inexistente de la Bijuu había empezado a manifestarse luego de la "mejora" donde al fin ella se hizo una Demonio en toda la palabra, ya que los Bijuus solo son Pseudo-demonios, capaces de controlar el Youki o "Chakra Bijuu/demoníaco" como comúnmente era nombrado, pero no tenían la habilidad de poder llegar al pináculo de su forma de demonio, que básicamente la de Kurama era la de un Kitsune normal, pero con la "mejora" había logrado eso, obteniendo resultados óptimos y muy satisfactorios.

Al haber entrenado casi 100 años en esa habitación del tiempo, prácticamente tenia sus 9 colas de poder que cada cola era 50 veces mas poderosa que sus antiguas colas en su etapa con Mito y Kushina, sumado al control de su **Kinton** , sus habilidades inigualables en el **Katon, Fūton, Doton y Suiton** ; además de su descomunal poder, agilidad, resistencia entre otras características notables, era tan poderosa que podía aguantar en un combate limpio contra su amado estando este en su 5 % de poder total. Eso era prácticamente mucho, en números era como enfrentarse a: 50 Kaguya Ootsutsuki, 5 Freezer en su etapa **Fase perfecta** , y 5 Goku en su etapa de **Super Saiyayin** 1.

Volviendo al tema de la lujuria, ambos empezaron a sentir afecto por el otro desde que Heinz modifico el paisaje mental de Naruto, empezó como cosas de conocidos, luego pasaron el primer al tercer año como amigos, el cuarto al quinto mejores amigos, y en este año estaban pasando de amigos intimos a amantes culminando su relación hace 3 dias en la madrugada. Heinz atribuyo que la planta que habían ingerido todas las féminas en el te negro influyo mucho en esto, lo cual fue bienvenido, ya que a pesar de ser un Pseudo-demonio no tenia las agallas para saltar a ese paso.

Pero todo cambio cuando ingirieron la Daimana, haciendo que la Bijuu prácticamente le saltara encima, habia sido loca su primera vez; aunque tuvo el Pseudo-demonio todo el cuidado del mundo para no dañar a la Bijuu en su primera vez….fue dolorosa, no sabia porque, tal vez fue porque su himen se había roto, o el hecho de que el miembro del Pseudo-demonio mida 12 pulgadas de larg media de circunferencia, o el hecho que cada embate que daba quería irrumpir en su matriz. Al final luego de unos lentos y largos embates en su intimidad bastaron para que suplicara que aumentara la velocidad.

Fue prácticamente una experiencia nueva para ambos, para el era algo nuevo sentir la estrechez de Kurama, para ella era algo nuevo y único sentir como moldeaba su ser, para que solamente el y nadie mas pueda entrar en su zona sagrada. Al igual que la Kitsune Yumi, ella se apeno cuando el quizo probar su "zona impura", tenia sus motivos, uno de estos era que cuando entro lentamente sintió como si fuera a partirse en cualquier momento, otro era que prácticamente estaba llorando mas que cuando rompió su himen, además el hecho que lo metio sin lubricar, lo que en resumidas cuentas fueron los 20 minutos mas largos de su vida….hasta que sintió que empezaba a caer con gusto en el placer.

Tardaron media hora mas solo dando los embates en el ano asediado de la Bijuu, la cual estaba en la nube nueve, prácticamente era algo único…..Aunque en esa noche también hubo mas "sorpresas"

Otro factor notable en esa noche muy lujuriosa, fue que Mikoto había aparecido abriendo la puerta, prácticamente vistiendo solamente unas bragas de encaje negras con un sostén de encaje del mismo color que contrastaban bien con su lechosa piel, a pesar de que dejo el oficio de shinobi, ella se mantenía en buena forma, sus pechos copa D un poco mas grandes y llenos que los de Kurama, pero firmes y alegres eran prácticamente deseables, rogando atención esa noche, su estomago plano, cintura breve, caderas menos anchas que las de la Bijuu pero aun asi eran anchas, sus torneadas y suaves piernas y un culo que enamoraba a cualquiera (hombre/mujer/Bijuu o Pseudo-demonio) prácticamente era el paquete completo, sumándole también su personalidad amable y cariñosa.

Fue una gigantesca sorpresa que la amable y cariñosa Mikoto Uchiha (Ahora Takada) era una frustrada sexual prácticamente era entendible, la única que vez que su ex esposo la habia tocado fue para crear a Sasuke e Itachi, y nada mas; ella luego supo que la engañaba con varias civiles entre ellas Mebuki Haruno, Rias Utatane (la hija de Koharu y madre de Moegi) e incluso con putas del barrio rojo. Solamente Mikoto estaba con ellos, para cuidar a Sasuke e Itachi de las garras de Fugaku y su clan corrupto…aunque todos sabemos como acabo eso.

Kurama no le hallo mucho lió que Mikoto quisiera estar con ellos, ella al ser la Bijuu mas fuerte en la actualidad (y mucho mas que el Juubi) podía sentir las emociones de todos los que la rodean, y no se sorprendia que Mikoto sintiera algo por el alemán. Ella tampoco quería dejar sola a Mikoto, era su primera amiga que la entendia y la apreciaba con todo su ser, a pesar de su pésimo historial con los Uchiha y Konoha en general, además según entendia sobre la Demonologia infundada por Heinz, los demonios prácticamente tenían como norma tener un harem, que muestra que tan viriles y poderosos son ante otros demonios; el harem mas pequeño en el mundo de los demonios era básicamente de 20 mujeres….El mas pequeño, y el mas grande fue del dios de los demonios Lucifer conocido como "Estrella del Alba" en su etapa como mano derecha de Yahve hace ya mucho tiempo, su harem era de 1.432 mujeres y contando.

Al final de cuentas fue buena su decisión de tener a la Uchiha ayudándola, porque vio que estaba desesperada, y ella no tenia que suma para darse que cuenta de su desesperación que era gracias a que también tenía un calor en su vientre que debía ser saciado. Luego de casi 8 horas de puro sexo intenso y salvaje, ambas se habían corrido tantas veces, que cada vez que trataban de recordar se sonrojaban locamente mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba de sus narices al pensar en la noche salvaje que tuvieron ambas con el pseudo-demonio.

Luego de despertar casi a las 2 PM, vieron ambas que tenia un tatuaje de unos cuernos y una corona negra en sus cuellos; Heinz los habia visto y explico que esa era la marca de un demonio que las hacia sus compañeras por la eternidad, básicamente indicaba a otros demonios que eran de el, y pobre el desgraciado que las tocaba. Habia informado también que esta marca aumentaba sus habilidades tanto físicas, mentales y espirituales con creces, además de rejuvenecerlas teniendo como ejemplo Mikoto que rejuvenecio a su yo de 24 años la cual chillo de alegría por tener su matadora figura otra vez, ahora sus pechos eran DD bajo que hizo que Kurama tuviera un poco de celos ante sus pechos copa D alto, su culo era mas regordete, alegre, y mas alzado. Practicamente recupero sus figuras antes de tener a Sasuke, lo cual la hizo feliz.

Ademas de tener un factor curativo similar al del Uzumaki más sano y fuerte; y sobre todo la inmortalidad, que se consiguió al copular con el Pseudo-demonio por 8 largas pero placenteras horas. Fue muy bien recibido por la Uchiha saber que ahora podía estar con ellos por la eternidad, ya que Heinz le habia dado mas felicidad en solo 4 años que la que vivio con los Uchiha durante toda su vida (sin contar su tiempo con Sasuke antes de su "emonizacion" e Itachi)

Volviendo al tema original, La otra gran fantasia de Kurama era poder desquitarse de dos personas en especial: Madara Uchiha por haberla manipulado para tener el control de Konoha, y de Mito Uzumaki, que la habia encarcelado dentro de un paisaje mental que era una fosa de lava ardiente donde ella era atada a una roca filuda con cadenas que estaban ardiendo a mas de 1.000 grados. Aunque no podrá desquitarse de Madara (Aun) Esta mas que extasiada al saber que hoy mismo esta viendo como Mito Uzumaki, la bruja que le dio mil y un martirios durante 40 años que estuvo presa en su sello, empezaba su camino para ser su mascota, su mero juguete de diversión en todo ámbito, o en simples palabras, su saco de boxeo glorificado.

Kurama junto a Heinz y Mikoto estaban viendo la cama de la ala medica del complejo donde Mito estaba postrada, conectada a un monitor que recibe el pulso y latidos del corazón y sangre respectivamente, mientras un catéter con vitaminas estaba administrándole para evitar deshidratación o inanición.

Mito empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, estaba atenuando su visión, lo último que recordó en vida fue decirle a Kushina que la única forma de controlar al demonio del Kyuubi era con "amor", ahora estaba despertando, cerro sus ojos un poco al sentir como las luces de la habitacion la cegaron momentaneamente, vio como el lugar era como una habitacion de un hospital…. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera?

Abrio totalmente los ojos al notar sus manos…..Eran jóvenes….Lucian tan suaves y delgadas, eran sus manos cuando tenia 30 años, se movio un poco para verse mejor sus brazos ahora eran suaves y delgados, pero con algo de musculo ocultos debajo de su suave y tersa piel, agarrando un espejo de mano que estaba convenientemente cerca de su ser, jadeo al notar su rostro…..Su bello y joven rostro.

Su rostro viejo y arrugado que tenia reflejando sus casi 100 años, era reemplazado por su joven y hermoso rostro de 30 años, su piel suave, sus labios de textura suave de color rosa palido que eran una dulce y sensual invitación a su boca; sus ojos negros como la noche, pero sobre todo, su cabello rojo carmesí caia libremente cubriendo su bata de hospital notando sus activos copa E alta casi siendo EE baja; estaba en shock… ¡VOLVIO A SER JOVEN Y HERMOSA!

Toco su cuerpo tratando de ver si era un sueño o no, toco experimentalmente sus pechos, sus jugosos pechos copa E, los recordaba tal como eran, rellenitos, alegres pero firmes y muy suaves, como la almohada rellena de plumas de ganso mas suave del mundo. Sintió su figura, su cintura estrecha que era una envidia de todas las mujeres en su época, sus caderas anchas, que atrajo la mirada de mil y un hombres, los casos mas notables Hashirama su esposo difunto, Tobirama su difunto cuñado, Hiruzen el alumno de Hashirama y sobretodo su amor prohibido….Madara Uchiha. Sintio de nuevo sus caderas que eran una invitación sensual y seductora a su culo, ese fantástico, alegre, regordete, redondo y suave culo amortiguado por sus almohadillas carnosas que eran sus nalgas. Ella era una diosa caída del cielo, e iba a agradecerle al genio o genia que le devolvió su juventud…No sin antes preguntarle como lo hizo y si era permanente el efecto…Oh la sorpresa que se llevaría.

-Parece que has despertado Mito Uzumaki- dijo Heinz rompiendo el shock de Mito de volver a la vida y joven una vez mas.

Mito giro su visión para conectarla con la mirada de Heinz, ojos verdes miraban ojos negros, unos miraban sorprendidos y otros miraban analíticos. Mito no sabia porque, pero algo le decía que el era el causante de su juventud adquirida.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Mito a Heinz.

-Alguien que simplemente te trajo del mundo de los espiritus en dolor y agonía- dijo como si nada mientras Mito lo miraba incrédulo.

-No te creo…..Nadie ha podido invocar un alma desde el mundo de los espiritus, menos del lado de la agonía y dolor donde las almas se retuercen por sus crímenes- dijo Mito escéptica.

-Conque ya recuerdas el lugar de donde viniste eh- dijo riendo levemente Heinz.

Mito estaba en estos momentos recordando su vida posterior a su muerte, recordó ser enjuiciada por la misma Kami, Shinigami y Yami en persona por sus crímenes…La habían sentenciado a pasar toda la eternidad en los dominios de Yami.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Mito suspirando- Pagar mis crímenes contra los mios que-

-Van desde la mentira de decir que Konoha no atacaría a Uzushiogakure y que tu no tomarías parte de ello. Hasta la traicion de tus pares al darle a Konoha y las otras aldeas shinobis los medios necesarios para acabar con tu nación, tu aldea…tu sangre- dijo Heinz con voz muerta haciendo estremecer a Mito.

-Tu no lo entenderías- Dijo Mito molesta- Nunca entenderías porque lo hice.

-Claro que lo entiendo- dijo Heinz- Yo fui el emperador de un imperio que dominio todo mi mundo, se los sacrificios que aveces se deben hacer por el bienestar de tu nación…..Pero lo que tu hiciste, haría ver el genocidio mas cruel y ruin de mi mundo, como una fiesta de niños. Tú traicionaste a tus aliados, a tus conocidos, traicionaste a tus familiares….Pero sobretodo lastimaste a mi Hime- dijo Heinz con su mirada sin emoción alguna.

-¿Hime? Yo no recuerdo haberte conocido como para dañar a alguien que amas, y mucho menos lastimar a una mujer…no sin motivo alguno.

-Oh Mito, claro que la conoces…..Ella estuvo en tu asqueroso sello por 40 años de mierda- dijo Heinz.

Mito abrió los ojos en shock tanto como pudo, solo habia un ser que habia encerrado en su sello, un ser que solamente su mera existencia traía el odio de miles, su mera apariencia la hacia tratar de huir….

-Conque esa zorra puta se ha liberado eh- dijo Mito con burla- Y donde esta esa asquerosa zorra puta. ¿Tratando de coger con el primer imbécil que vea en su camino? O trata de destruir otra vez lo que Hashirama-kun hizo con todo su esfuerzo.

-Mas vale que midas tus palabras Mito- dijo Heinz- No tolero que nadie, ni tu, ni Kami misma insulten a mi amada Kitsune-hime- dijo con su mirada sin emoción alguna.

-Conque tu eres su amado….Ja, pensé que la zorra escogería algo mejor….algo de su asquerosa talla- dijo Mito con burla- No se como te dejaste engañar estúpido, pero esa puta, solamente es un demonio, una perra que se alimenta del sexo y del dolor y odio de este mundo, y solamente YO tuve las agallas para dominar a esa puta, y me alegro el haberla dominado como la zorra que es- dijo mirando a Heinz- ¿Disfruto mi regalito en el sello de Kushina? ¿Disfruto las decenas, sino cientos de veces que fue violada por el esposo de Kushina o cualquier imbécil que la haya cogido? ¿Le gusto como lo sintió en su demoniaco culo y coño?- dijo Mito con burla aun.

 ***THICK***

Con solo un chasquido de los dedos de Heinz, Mito empezó a gritar de dolor, al sentir como su cerebro se quemaba con la intensidad de mil soles, agarro su cabeza con dolor, gimiendo y gritando sentía como su cerebro se derretia, era algo inimaginable, sintió como todos sus huesos eran destruidos y regenerados a la vez. Era algo doloroso en toda la palabra, era como un castigo hecho por Yami misma, que se regodeaba por su dolor y pesar.

Miro a Heinz y vio que sus ojos prometían el mas doloroso de los castigos, prometia dolor, agonía, miseria a su ser. Algo que estaba sufriendo durante 30 años, y no era una buena sensación.

Kurama y Mikoto entraron en la escena por la puerta al ver a Mito tirada en el piso agarrando su cabeza con un dolor inimaginable, Kurama habia escuchado todo lo que dijo, y estaba a nada de hacer sufrir a su nueva esclava y enseñarle su lugar en la cadena de poderes…..Ahora ella era la PERRA de Kurama.

-Mas vale que escuches tus palabras Mito Uzumaki- dijo Heinz deteniendo el dolor de Mito para su alivio- Me costo mucho traer tu asquerosa alma desde el averno de Yami, y no tolero que tu insultes a mi amada, como dije, no lo tolerare de ti, de Konoha o de Kami misma…..Pero ya que andas en el plan de ser una perra, que bueno que sea mi plan original- dijo chasqueando los dedos.

En el cuello de Mito apareció el collar negro con runas arcanas blancas y sellos en todo el collar, Mito miro el collar notando las extrañas escrituras con patrones tribales y rúnicos. El que hizo el sellado era alguien fuera del nivel de los Uzumaki o incluso el Rikudou Sennin en persona.

-Esto Mito Uzumaki es tu marca ante todo el mundo dentro y fuera de este complejo que demuestra tu esclavitud- dijo Heinz mirando la expresión de Mito con diversión- A partir de hoy por la eternidad, serviras y honraras a tu nuevo amo y señor, si tu fallas en esa única tarea, tu castigo será peor que la tortura que sufriste hace momentos atrás- dijo mientras miraba con diversión la mirada horrorizada de Mito.

-Tu… ¡Tu fuiste el que me invoco y me hizo una esclava!- dijo Mito con furia

-Si, solo los demonios con el rango de Lucifer o los Altos señores Demonios, que pueden hacer el contrato de dominio del alma, y yo, bueno digamos que te hice el favor de moverte de un infierno…A otro mucho peor- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa oscura.

-Eres un demonio asqueroso- dijo Mito con veneno en su voz- Ya veras cuando descubran que sigo viva, ellos te mataran junto a esa puta zorra demonio.

 ***CRACK***

Mito grito de dolor al sentir como Heinz de un golpe le rompia la caja torácica, el dolor era inimaginable, toda su caja torácica con un único golpe estaba hecha trizas.

-Mas vale puta asquerosa que aprendas tu lugar de ahora en adelante- dijo Heinz agarrando el mentón con fuerza de Mito mientras hacia que mirara a Kurama- Desde hoy, Kurama Takada, conocida con anterioridad como Kyuubi no Kitsune/Yoko, es tu ama y señora, haras lo que ella te diga. Si te pide que te metas un tubo de metal hirviendo en tu asqueroso coño y culo, lo haras sin rechistar. Si te ordena que te comas tu mierda en el piso como la puta asquerosa que eres, lo haras sin dudar…. ¡Si te ordena que te quedes quieta mientras te golpea con todo su poder en tu cuerpo de esclava, lo haras sin negártelo! ¡Porque ahora eres nada mas que una esclava, ya no eres Mito Uzumaki la esposa de Shodaime Hashirama Senju, o la amante en secreto de Madara Uchiha, eres solo Mito la esclava de Kurama en todos sus deseos! ¡QUEDO CLARO!- Dijo Heinz mientras Mito miraba a Kurama y luego a Heinz.

-K-Kami no se quedara….con los brazos cruzados…..demonio- dijo Mito con dificultad

-Claro que Kami-sama no se quedara con los brazos cruzados mi pequeña esclava- dijo Heinz con diversión en su voz- Porque ella no moverá un solo dedo por salvar tu alma condenada, lo hermoso de los contratos de almas, es que solamente las almas son dadas a cambio de un objeto muy preciado. Tuve que darle a Lucifer la única foto de mi ultimo momento de felicdad con mi madre en mi vida pasada en mi mundo, solo para tener tu alma asquerosa en mi poder, aunque yo no poseo basuras como tu, le di esa oportunidad a Kurama de saldar cuentas contigo- dijo viendo la mirada horrorizada de Mito- Ademas, Dioses como Kami, Izanagi o Yahve-sama no pueden reclamar por esas almas, ya que el contrato es protegido por las mismas, ya que es un medio legitimo para castigar de formas mas horribles y agonizantes a las almas dirigidas a la condena eterna….Lo que en tu caso es lo que te paso. Tu condena en el averno, solamente era un preludio de la verdadera diversión que tendras con Kurama-chan y todo aquel que desee "divertirse" contigo- dijo saliendo con Mikoto mientras Kurama miraba a Mito con odio-

Recuerda Kura-chan, Mito no podrá hacerte nada, ese collar solamente la deja con la fuerza equivalente a un patético civil, también ya no puede crear sus sellos de nuevo, al tener el chakra suficiente como para vivir, además que la cura de sus heridas corporales, pero mantiene el dolor presente al modificar los receptores nerviosos de su cuerpo…..Diviertete mi Kitsune-hime- dijo Heinz dándole un beso a la Bijuu.

-Gracias Heinz-koi- dijo Kurama con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como Heinz y Mikoto salían de la puerta- Ahora….Es el momento que sepas tu lugar en la cadena de poder PERRA- Dijo Kurama mostrando su "Modo Yokai" asustando a la Uzumaki que sentía la monstruosa cantidad de poder de la Bijuu, que era 100 veces mas que lo que tenia cuando estaba en su sello.

Afuera del ala medica del complejo solo se escucharon los gritos de dolor de Mito Uzumaki, maestra de sellado de nivel máximo, esposa de Hashirama Senju….Al sentir su nuevo lugar en el clan Takada…Como la esclava y perra de Kurama Takada.

 **Siete días, después: Complejo Takada**

Kurama mas que nunca habia demostrado en los últimos días, toda la ira, rencor, odio y dolor en el pobre cuerpo de Mito Uzumaki, su cuerpo estaba tan destrozado, sus brazos habían sido girados en angulos que nadie con tanta flexibilidad podría lograr hacer, sus piernas fueron divididas en fracturas que técnicamente la obligarían a amputarse ambas piernas, su cara habia sido tan golpeada, que su nariz solo era un bulto bulboso llengo de fragmentos de hueso y sangre, en fin, habia hecho de todo: La habia quemado, ahogado, hundido en acido, quemado con su **Kitsune Katon** , torturado con el **Kitsune Genjutsu** , roto las extremidades con solo su fuerza, etc. No le preocupaba si sentía que se iba a morir por la cantidad insana de dolor que su cerebro registraba, total, el collar impedia que muriera ya sea de hambre, sed, sueño o por la cantidad de dolor que registre su cerebro.

Heinz al ver que Kurama estaba siendo "creativa" con las formas de "diversión" que su nuevo "juguete" conocido como Mito estaba experimentando de buena manera, Heinz le propuso una tortura que aplicaban aveces en el I.T. esta tortura era muy especial, de hecho hacia que los prisioneros cantaran como pajaritos en un instante. Heinz habia demostrado que tanto puedes romper a una persona…..Si impides que se corra en su orgasmo.

Heinz habia puesto un sello especial en el vientre de Mito, el cual alteraba a gran medida las zonas mas erógenas del cuerpo masculino/femenino, que en el caso de Mito serian los pezones, el clítoris, el coño, y su ano obviamente. Habiendo puesto el sello que solamente se apagaría durante 1 hora, durante una vez cada 24 horas, lo que aseguraba que Mito no muriera de sentir su nulo orgasmo llegar por más de 1 dia seguido siendo estimulada. El primer paso de evitar que Mito pudiera correrse estaba hecho, ahora venia el segundo paso: La Bijuu junto a Mikoto (que se metio de vez en cuando para "divertirse" con el nuevo "juguete") habían colocado dos succionadores de forma de huevo en los pezones de la Uzumaki, un succionador en el clítoris, un consolador de 10 pulgadas en su coño hasta la base, y un consolador de 12 pulgadas que se alojo en su culo, todos y cada uno de los juguetes sexuales con la velocidad aumentada al máximo.

Mito habia estado siendo estimulada desde hace 7 dias, su tortura paso muy lentamente, parecía que su orgasmo llegaba en segundos, que luego se convirtieron en minutos, luego en horas y después en días, luego meses y extrañamente en años. Mito a veces veía como Kurama para desear que se corriera su juguete se "atendia" mostrándole con gusto culposo al ver su cara de dolor e envidia que ella podía disfrutar su orgasmo mientras ella, atada de brazos en el barandal de su cama de su habitacion, con las piernas atadas para evitar que se moviera para desencajar los juguetes sexuales y con la boca con un vendaje blanco que impedia que hablara, viera con dolor como ella podía correrse en todo su derecho libre de hacerlo, hubo una vez que ella se corrió en su cara, solo para ver y obligar a la Uzumaki a que se trague sus jugos.

A Heinz por petición de Kurama, habia hecho una aparición en especial: Habia tenido sexo delante de la torturada sexualmente, vio con placer culposo como Mito veía en shock a Kurama ser cogida por el coño y por el ano, mostrándole lo feliz que era corriéndose una, y otra, y otra…..y otra vez. Mito estaba desesperada, ya que en ese preciso momento que Kurama andaba por su 5to orgasmo de su tortura diaria, todos los juguetes sexuales se habían apagado sistemáticamente, lo que la dejaron con mas calor que nunca, ella no podía correrse; ya con este serian 7 dias que estaba sin poder liberarse, sin poder sentir con gusto y satisfacción como sus jugos se liberaban de su coño para poder descansar de esta tortura sin fin, que le entregaba ronda tras ronda de placer.

 **LIMON**

Mito vio como Kurama dio un grito orgásmico al sentir como su orgasmo la golpeaba luego de sentir como la semilla de su amado pseudo-demonio, llenaba su ano por 4ta vez en el dia, sus colas estaban calmadas por un agarre feroz del Pseudo-demonio que las mantenía a cada una de sus nueve colas inmóviles por las descargas eléctricas que pasan por la base de estas. Se levanto y le dio un abrazador beso a su amado demonio, que con gusto lucho en una guerra sin cuartel contra la lengua de la Bijuu Kitsune, que miraba de vez en cuando con gusto como Mito, la perra que tanto odiaba, estaba postrada a sus pies, sufriendo al ver como ella feliz puede correrse cuantas veces se le vengan en gana, no como ella; que esta destinada hasta que se canse a no dejarla correrse, y no la dejaría correrse, no hasta que aprenda su lección y sepa su lugar de ahora en adelante en la cadena de mando dentro del clan Takada.

La Bijuu gimio gustosa al sentir como Heinz sacaba su miembro aun duro de su fruncido e impuro agujero, haciendo que su semilla empezara a salir de dicho agujero, Heinz hasta ahora no podía evitar maravillarse al ver la figura deslumbrante, despampanante, angelical, sexy y hermosa de la que es su primera compañera (A Kurama le llego primero la marca de Heinz) Volteo a ver a Mito con una gran sonrisa, al ver su cara desesperada de poder sentir su liberación como lo esta haciendo la Kitsune durante el tiempo que ella estuvo torturada.

Heinz hizo aparecer 1 **clon de sangre** , para que contentara una vez mas a su Kitsune-hime, esta vez Kurama tomando el control de la situación.

-Ves eso Mito- dijo Heinz haciendo que Mito viera fijamente a Kurama- Esto es lo que podrias sentir si solamente admitieras que solo eres el juguete de nuestro clan, asi nada mas, y podrias al fin liberarte del dolor abrazador que se haya en tu vientre ahora mismo, quemándote, derritiéndote, gritándote que te cojas a cualquiera que veas delante de ti, con tal de poder deshacerte de el. ¿O me equivoco?

Mito vio como Kurama empezó a cabalgar el pene del clon de Heinz, gimio con gusto al sentir su bara carnosa y dura violentar una vez más su coño ansiado de atención. La Bijuu tenia la batuta esta vez, empezó a cabalgar lentamente, ya que estaba solamente haciendo esto para torturar a su juguete personal, lo hacia lento, sacándole un gemido dulce de sus labios, le tomo todo su auto-control no acelerar sus embates para poder correrse por 7ma vez, pero ella quería ver que Mito sufra, quería ver que tanto su figura estoica, se podía quebrar a tal grado que se haría sumisa a ella y al clan, solamente para correrse y acabar con su calor interno.

-Mirala, ve como ella puede disfrutar correrse sin fin, mira como monta ese miembro como si su vida fuera a depender de ello- dijo Heinz hablando casi hipnóticamente- Mira como su rostro esta extasiado de placer, al poder liberar todas sus frustaciones, dolores y pesares, con cabalgar ese mástil carnoso.

Mito miraba hipnóticamente a Kurama, que empezó a montar con mas velocidad el mástil del clon, ella se puso de cuclillas para poder cabalgar mejor ese miembro, mientras ponía sus brazo en el abdomen del clon como soporte en caso de que colapsara su cuerpo por el placer carnal, su mirada de extasis sexual, decía mucho que le encataba lo que estaba haciendo.

La Uzumaki empezó a perder la batalla, empezó a querer correrse como lo hace ella, poder sentir un miembro de carne, duro y grueso violentar su boca, su coño y su culo con brutalidad, ella estaba desesperada, deseaba que pudiera ser atendida, como lo era en estos momentos Kurama con el clon.

-Hyaaaa…..mas….se siente bien koi- dijo Kurama gimiendo de placer.

Kurama monto con mas fuerza el miembro del clon, estaba extasiada, ya que con cada embate ella sentía como el miembro de su amado demonio, trataba con desesperación entrar en su matriz, para poder descargar su semilla. Kurama intercalaba su mirada entre el rostro del clon, y de Mito, veía con placer y lujuria como Mito estaba casi llorando por ver como ella podía llegar a su climax, algo que ella estaba desesando mas que nada lograr en estos momentos.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes como tu ser llora por llegar al tan ansiado climax?- dijo Heinz mientras empezó a quitar los juguetes sexuales de sus pezones- ¿Sientes como tu cuerpo te reclama a gritos? Solo tienes que decirlo Mito…..Dilo si quieres liberarte.

Heinz procedio a quitar los juguetes del coño, clítoris y culo haciendo que Mito se decepcionara un poco, volvió su visión a Kurama cuando empezó a gemir mas alto.

-Koi…..koi….estoy en mi limite- decía Kurama en sus ultimas- Llename…llena mi coño con tu blanca semilla Heinz-koi.

Los embates de la Bijuu eran monstruosos, eran más fuertes y devastadores con cada segundo que ella montaba su miembro, La Bijuu dio un último embate clavando todo el miembro en su coño, logrando que entrara a la fuerza la cabeza de este en su matriz. El orgasmo de la Bijuu llego explosivamente, gritando a los cielos su liberación tan ansiada, sintió como su amado derramo su semilla en las paredes de su ser, manchándolas de blanco, mientras ella manchaba su miembro con sus dulces jugos como agradecimiento por haberle saciado el deseo carnal una vez mas.

Mito en ese justo momento empezó a llorar, ella quería mas que nada ahora poder liberarse del calor abrazador, era insoportable, era mas doloroso que las torturas que la Bijuu le infligio la ultima semana sin descanso alguno a su ser. Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de no oir a la Bijuu caer en el orgamos una vez mas, estaba rendida, estaba cansada…..Mito se habia rendido.

Heinz quito el vendaje blanco que impedia que Mito hablara, miro con casi ninguna empatía como Mito lloraba por no poder llegar al orgasmo, de hecho miraba con placer como ella de su estoica figura, fue reducida a esto….

-Dilo Mito, solo son 6 palabras que pueden garantizarte liberarte- dijo Heinz

El clon en ese momento desaparecio en una nube de humo rojo, vio como Kurama se recuperaba rápidamente de su orgasmo numero 7, y ahora ella estaba al lado suyo viendo con una gran sonrisa la figura de Mito, llorosa, desesperada sin esperanzas de seguir actuando valiente…..Todo lo dejo, con tal de sentir lo que Kurama sintió.

-Soy….soy- dijo Mito en un susurro

-¿Qué? No te oigo Mito- dijo Kurama hablando con su sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Soy…Yo soy tu perra…..Kurama-sama- dijo aun en su susurro mientras sus lagrimas caian libremente de sus ojos cerrados.

-No entendí lo que dijiste mascota- dijo Kurama- Deberas hablar fuerte y claro….si no quieres que te castigue por tu insolencia- dijo con su sonrisa aun en su rostro, viendo como Mito solto un sollozo.

-¡Yo soy tu perra Kurama-sama!- grito Mito llorando desconsolada.

Mito se habia quebrado oficialmente, su ser ya no podía registrar el placer sin fin que no llevo a su coño al tan ansiado climax que ella conocía, no, la llevo por una semana entera a un mundo de dolor sin fin, un mundo donde lo que mas deseaba era lo mas inalcanzable, imposible e improbable que le pasara a ella. Mito estaba llorando de impotencia al no poder llegar al orgasmo, y si tenia que admitir que era la perra de Kurama, su antigua inquilina…..que asi sea.

-S-S-Soy tu perra Kurama-sama- dijo llorando Mito- Soy tu perra, soy tu saco de diversión, tu saco de boxeo, tu saco de liberación de estrés y odio…..Pero por favor….Deja a tu perra correrse una sola vez…..te lo suplico Kurama-sama…por favor mi señora, mi ama, déjeme correrme una vez- dijo entre sollozos.

Kurama vio un tiempo a Mito, la vio con un poco de culpa, digo, ella tenia todo su derecho a desquitarse con ella, por las décadas que sufrio, tanto con ella, como con Kushina, pero hacerle esto ¿La hacia mejor que ella? Tampoco tomo en cuenta que su habitacion, estaba modificada para que tuviera la misma zona horaria que la "Habitacion del tiempo" en su complejo, lo que la hizo darse cuenta que la dejo sin poder llegar a su orgasmo, durante 7 años, reteniendo 7 años de placer que su cuerpo apenas y aguanta sin desfallecer.

-"Eso explicaba porque sentía que el tiempo fuera de la habitacion apenas cambiaba a minutos, incluso si pase días completos"- pensó Kurama con detenimiento.

Kurama era una demonio completa, pero ella no era una munstruo, no era una desalmada como la gente la retrata, no, ella ya no era asi, no desde que conocio a Naruto su primer hijo, a Kaguya, Yumi, Haku y Mikoto, gracias a ellas y su amado Pseudo-demonio, la habían cambiado para mejor, en una madre cariñosa, protectora de los suyos que pelearía con todo su poder si se atrevieran a dañarlos.

Heinz miro a Kurama ver con un poco de culpa a Mito, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo tal vez no era lo correcto, pero si ella decidia liberarla, respetaría tu decisión.

-Por mucho tiempo Mito, te odie con todo mi ser- dijo Kurama- Deseaba que te murieras, que tu alma fuera enviada a los dominios de Yami para su diversión, que sufrieras torturas eternas por mis tratos conmigo. Pero al haberte torturado sexualmente por 7 años en tu habitacion, me doy cuenta que no me estoy volviendo mejor que tu persona, sino que estoy transformándome en alguien como tu. Una mujer que tortura fríamente a amigos y enemigos por igual….No sere ese tipo de mujer- dijo haciendo que Mito la mirara fijamente.

-Si hago esto Mito, es para que entiendas que lo que me hiciste, tiene repercusiones, ya sea aquí en el mundo de los vivos, como en el mundo de los espirirtus, todo tiene una repercusión. Espero que entiendas Mito, que tus actos siempre tendrán una repercusión….Y si te dejo descansar de esta tortura, es para que aprendas tu lección, vuelve a faltarme el respeto a mi, a mis niños, a Miko-chan o a mi Heinz-koi, y juro Mito que lo que te hice, será NADA a lo que enfrentaras si te atreves a pisar esa línea de nuevo…. ¿Entendiste mascota?- pregunto Kurama a su esclava.

-Hai…hai Kurama-sama- dijo Mito escuchando fuerte y claro tratando de no sollozar- Juro…..que no sere tan osada de…..insultar de nuevo a mis señores…..pero por favor-

-A eso voy mascota- dijo Kurama tocando con su suave mano el mentón de Mito- Esto haremos mascotita mia, mientras tu te comportes, mi amado Pseudo-demonio que es tu segundo amo y señor, te contentara hasta que tu cerebro solamente piense en su jugoso mástil carnoso, una vez cada semana… ¿Quedo claro?- dijo ella con un tono autoritario.

-Si…..si mi ama- dijo ella dócil y sumisamente

-Bien…..espero que entiendas mascota mia- dijo Kurama mientras Heinz entendia al fin lo que quiso decir con "contentar"

Kurama empezó a desatar los brazos de la Uzumaki, la cual no tenia ni fuerzas para tratar de luchar, ya no tenia sentido, nada ni nadie sabia que sigue viva, y ahora por el resto de la eternidad era propiedad de Kurama Takada, su antigua inquilina, y ahora…..su nueva ama y señora. Asi que deberá resignarse a ser la esclava de este clan, para evitar sufrir los castigos que aguanto en su habitacion durante 7 años enclaustrada en su habitacion.

Kurama levanto a Mito y ato sus brazos detrás de ella, mientras el Pseudo-demonio desataba sus piernas, ahora estando mas a la merced de los dos, Mito estaba expectante con desesperación, quería saber que sus amos y señores prepararon para liberarla de su calor abrazador que por poco y llega a una década de dolor.

Mito miro como su amo Heinz estaba delante de su cara, mostrando su miembro erguido en su totalidad, aquel mástil carnoso que con solo verlo hacia que se estremezca sin fin, a este paso ya habia olvidado su etapa con Hashirama y Madara cuando era cogida tanto por el usuario del **Mokuton** , como el Uchiha mas poderoso de la historia. Algo le decía y no sabia que, pero, tener a su amo demonio haría ver a esos dos como niños con lo que he haría pasar con ese mástil grueso.

-Ahora mi mascota- dijo Kurama con su voz mostrando un aire de seducción y lujuria- Mi amado Heinz-koi y tu señor, ha acordado conmigo, para poder "contentarte" las veces que quieras una vez a la semana, solamente tienes que dejar tu actitud altanera y de perra, porque ya no existes para Konoha, no, solo eres como tu nombre lo dice…..un mito. Tal vez si te comportas, podremos "entrenarte" para ver si eres apta para los servicios de nuestro clan…..Tal vez seamos tus esclavizadores, pero no queremos una mascota débil e inútil. ¿Quédo claro?- dijo Kurama viendo con una sonrisa como la Uzumaki asentia dócil y sumisamente-

Bien, me gusta eso, ahora linda mascota, este es tu primer adelanto de lo que disfrutaras una vez a la semana, si nos sirves con total devoción y sumisión.

Kurama estando de lado de Mito, estaba acercándola para que viera mas de cerca el mástil del pseudo-demonio, Mito miraba aquel falo carnoso, rodeado de jugos de la Kitsune de forma hipnotica, el olor que daba la traía a viejos tiempos cuando Hashirama mostraba su legendaria resistencia que hacia par con la de su clan; tampoco Madara se quedaba atrás, ya que aunque no lo admitiría en publico, Madara era mas resistente que Hashirama….muuucho mas.

-Tranquila mascota mia- dijo Kurama riendo levemente al ver la mirada hipnotizada de Mito- adelante, puedes dar una probadita.

Mito algo timida probo la cabeza del mástil de su amo y señor, empezó dando lamidas experimentales como si estuviera lamiendo una paleta de agua. Siguio lamiendo cuando a su señor se le escaparon un par de gruñidos de placer, Mito no era una novata, su curriculum con Madara y Hashirama lo decía alto y claro.

-Buena chica- dijo Kurama sonriendo- tranquila, puedes disfrutar mas de el, el no morderá.

La Uzumaki aun timida, engullo en su boca la cabeza del pene de Heinz, empezando a lamerlo con su lengua, muy lentamente, de vez en cuando miraba a su señor para ver si le agradaba o no la sensación, vio con un poco de alegría al ver que el demonio sonreía ante su labor bucal.

Animandose un poco mas, ella metio mas del mástil en su pequeña boca, llegando hasta la mitad de esta, luego empezó a subir todo el tallo, hasta que solamente su cabeza estaba dentro de su boca, y volvia a bajar hasta la mitad del tallo carnoso.

Heinz miraba con una sonrisa, ya la habían quebrado, ya la habían amaestrado, solamente con negarle el orgasmo por 7 años, no se sentía culpable, no, era algo normal en los demonios tener a una mujer en su harem que este esclavizada a su mástil, tampoco creía que Kami estuviera enojado con el, por lo que sabia, ya que no puede reclamar por almas que estaban en los dominios de su hermana Shinigami en el Limbo, y de su hermana menor Yami en el plano del mundo de los espiritus agonizantes asi como ellas no pueden reclamarle.

Heinz algo cansado de su lenta mamada de su mascota, tomo la correa instalada en el collar repleto de runas en su mano izquierda, mientras su otra mano se quedaba en su cabeza para obligarla a tragar mas de su pene, Mito se exhalto un poco, se asusto al sentir como mas de la longitud de su señor entraba sin permiso en su pequeña garganta, pero ella no se quejo, dejo que las nausesas que causaba el intruso se fueran, Mito solamente se quedo sin decir nada sintiendo como el pene de su señor alargaba su garganta, amoldándola para que solamente el y nadie mas pueda usarla a su favor, el demonio detuvo su faena cuando toda su longitud estaba alojada en la garganta de Mito, sus caderas golpeaban su nariz, sus bolas golpeaban levemente la madibula y barbilla de Mito, podía ver como su pequeña garganta estaba abultada mostrando toda su longitud.

Mito trataba desesperadamente de respirar como podía, todos sus intentos de respirar por su boca solo terminaron de animar a su señor a empezar a obligarla a mamar su miembro a bases de gargantas profundas, con la correa en mano, hizo que retrocediera hasta que su cabeza estaba tocando sus labios, ella empezó a toser fuertemente, al sentir como le dolia la garganta, tomo un jadeo antes de sentir como su señor la obligaba a meter toda su longitud de un solo golpe.

-Tu garganta es muy estrecha Mito-chan- dijo Heinz con un gruñido empujando su miembro en la pequeña garganta de su mascota.

Mito empezó a lagrimear con la fuerza que los embates de su señor golpeaban y lastimaban su garganta y boca, eran devastadores, sus efímeras respiraciones se iban a la nada cuando los embates empeoraban más y mas.

-"Kami…..me volveré loca si Heinz-sama….empuja mas fuerte"-penso Mito ante los monstruosos embates de su señor.

Kurama miraba con gusto como su amado embestia sin piedad la pobre garganta de su mascota con su miembro jugoso y grueso, ella no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse caliente de nuevo, deseosa que la atendiera una vez mas.

Mito sintió las vibraciones del miembro de Heinz, avisándole que su descarga estaba saliendo de el, ella espero ansiosa, esperaba saber si le gustaría o no el regalo blanquecino y espeso; el pseudo-demonio dio un gruñido al empezar a descargar sus cuerdas blanquecinas y espesas en la garganta de Mito, ella gimio amortiguada al sentir como la semilla blanca estaba llenando su estomago hirviendo de placer, sentía como su amo descargaba su semilla, mientras se retiraba lentamente de su asediada boca. Cuando estaba solamente su boca con la punta de su miembro, el pseudo-demonio disparo unas tres veces mas sus descargas blanquecinas, haciendo que las papilas de Mito se extasiaran ante el único sabor de su señor.

El pseudo-demonio retiro su miembro totalmente de la boca de la Uzumaki, viendo como ella le mostraba su boca con su semilla, el dio un asentamiento, ella trago lentamente su semilla, haciendo que gimiera por sentir como hacia que se calentara mas de lo que ya estaba, sentía con placer como aquella descarga blanca y salada para su gusto bajaba a su estomago, llenándola pero deseando probar mucho mas de ella.

-¿Te gusto mi regalo mascota mia?- pregunto Kurama a Mito que estaba con la mirada vidriosa y jadeando.

-Si….gracias Kurama-sama- dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos gimiendo al sentir mas calor.

Kurama vio con gusto al ver como Mito ya se habia hecho adicta al instante del semen de su amado, aunque a ella le costo al menos técnicamente 3 años (3 dias de tener relaciones sexuales en los cuartos dentro de la habitacion del tiempo) hacerse adicta a su sabor al igual que su compañera Mikoto, en cambio la Uzumaki con solo una mamada se hizo adicta.

-"Tal vez el decidio a "Demonizarla""- pensó Kurama viendo su mirada vidriosa y jadeante- ¿Heinz-koi, estas pensando hacerle "eso" a mi mascota?

-¿Qué?- miro confundido Heinz a Kurama la cual señalo a Mito- Oh mierda….no sabia que mi semilla estaba cargada de toda mi escencia.

-¿Qué pasa si no la demonizas?- pregunto Kurama.

-Puede convertirse en un demonio sin pensamiento que tratara de matar lo primero que vea- dijo Heinz- Ella a diferencia de Mikoto que con mi marca de compañero se hizo una pseudo-demonio, mas específicamente una mujer cuervo como los Tengu, ella necesita que le inyecte mi escencia a través de una marca primitiva de compañero demonio. Aunque tranquila, puedo evitar eso….. Si tú deseas claro.

-Hazlo- dijo ella con seriedad- Quiero ver en que se convertirá mi mascota.

Heinz asintió, estaba por hacer la denominada "demonización" moviendo un poco su cabeza, mordio a Mito en la conexión de su cuello y clavicula (quitando su collar obviamente) ella dio un grito silencioso al sentir como los colmillos de su señor irrumpían y esparcían su escencia en su humano ser, ella empezó a calentarse mas sintiendo que su calor era monumentalmente mas doloroso que nunca. Ella dio un grito orgásmico al sentir como el sello de su vientre se apago en un instante permitiéndole liberar su torrente de jugos dulces sin fin, ella estaba dando sus espasmos llenos de placer mientras su mirada estaba vidriosa y mostrando indicios de lo mucho que pedia liberarse.

La Bijuu y el Pseudo-demonio empezaron a ver como unos cuernos blancos empezaron a salir de los lados de su cabeza, una cola roja como su pelo salía de su cóccix larga de almenos 70 cm de largo con la punta en forma de corazón, por ultimo unas alas rojas como su pelo y cola adquirida salían de su espalda mostrando unas alas de murciélago grandes de al menos un metro de largo y 40 cm de anchura.

Heinz miro maravillado, Mito se transformo en una súcubo, comúnmente conocida como demonios disfrazadas de mujeres hermosas y despampanantes sin perder sus ragos de súcubo, entre sus características mas notables eran la cola puntiaguda en forma de corazón, las alas de murciélago ya sean grandes o pequeñas y la aparición de cuernos o alas de murciélago pequeñas, que serian el reemplazo de sus orejas.

Ambos miraron como Mito seguía liberando 7 años de orgasmos aguantados, su mirada con la lengua afuera, sus ojos alojados en la parte posterior de su cráneo, y que su espalda aun siga arqueada desde que pasaron 30 minutos de la demonización exitosa eran una prueba de ello.

Paso un rato mas hasta que Mito se calmo, sus jugos dejaron de salir de su coño que lloraba con alegría al desaparecer su doloroso calor interno, estaba mas que feliz, pero sobretodo estaba agradecida con su señor que no supo que hizo, pero le serviría sin lugar a dudas, en tanto ella no sufra ese tipo de dolor una vez mas.

Heinz la coloco a Mito en la cama con suavidad, la posiciono con su trasero al aire, en una posición de perrito sumisa, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, sus pechos copa E servían como almohada para su espalda para no sufrir por la posición en la que estaba. Heinz dio un agarre experimental en la cola de su esclava, sacándole un gemido alto.

-H-Heinz-sama….- ella gimio con un sonrojo notable en su bello rostro- Es muy sensible…n-no toque ahí.

-"Parece que su cerebro ya entendio que ahora es una demonio"- penso mirando su cuello donde antes estaba su collar de esclava ahora habiendo la misma marca de compañera en el mismo- "Ya no necesitara el collar….aunque, soy un pseudo-demonio, y como uno debo hacer que ella aprenda su lugar….aunque sea mi tercera compañera"- penso chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer su collar de nuevo- ¿No quieres que toque ahí Mito-chan? ¿Quieres acaso a tu amo y señor negarle el derecho total que posee sobre ti a tocarte donde le de la gana?- dijo empezando a bombear la cola lentamente.

-N-No…..no quise…..decir eso- dijo ella entre gemidos- P-Perdoneme….no quise….ser insolente…Heinz-sama- dijo ella jadeante ante el tacto de su nueva cola.

-Tu solamente eres mi esclava, no tienes el derecho a reclamar que puedo hacer y que no en tu cuerpo. ¿Entendiste puta?- dijo dándole una nalgada sacándole un gemido de dolor

-S-Si Heinz-sama- dijo ella tratando de ignorar el placer de la bombeada de su nueva cola.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas mascota- dijo Kurama- ahora, se buena niña y demuestra que tan bien manejas tu boca de puta conmigo- dijo ella a la nueva súcubo.

Mito sintió que la alzaban de sus nuevos cuernos que eran altamente sensibles, sacándole un gemido de dolor/placer por el agarre, sintió un olor dulce y embriagante, abriendo sus ojos vio la entrada de su señora, goteante de los liquidos dulces y los liquidos salados que se mezclaron de sus dos amos y señores, ella dio una lamida experimental tratando de ver si a su señora le gustaba, ganándose un gemido bajo de aprobación de la misma.

-Que estas esperando- dijo Kurama- No te morderé, aunque si muestras insolencia, claro que te morderé. Ahora has tu labor mascota- dijo autoritariamente.

No queriendo molestar a su ama, Mito procedio a lamer con mas esmero los pliegues de la Kitsune mayor, sacándole un par de gemidos dulces para el gusto de su esclava, el pseudo-demonio por otro lado alineo su miembro con la entrada fruncida de Mito haciendo que jadeara un poco.

-Que pasa Mito-chan- dijo Heinz burlonamente- ¿Me diras acaso que no deseas que toque tu zona mas sucia e impura con mi mástil?- pregunto mientras presionaba con un poco de fuerza su entrada.

-N-No Heinz-sama…- dijo ella dócilmente

-Eso pensé- dijo mientras entraba en ella.

Heinz se metio dentro de su culo con su miembro, metiendo pulgada tras pulgada de su mástil dentro de su ano, haciendo que ella se retorciera de dolor por la intrusión de su amo en aquella zona tan impura, Mito no detuvo sus acciones con el coño de su ama y señora, ya que un par de manos bien sujetadas a sus sensibles cuernos impidieron que se retorciera, logrando que metiera mas su lengua en el coño de su señora para deleite de esta.

-Buena mascota…no te detengas- dijo Kurama gimiendo por el tacto de Mito.

Heinz luego de meter toda su longitud la saco lentamente hasta que solo su punta queda dentro de su culo, para meter toda su longitud de nuevo de un solo embate hasta la base, sacando un gemido amortiguado de su esclava.

Mito sentía una rara mezcla de placer/dolor, no era lo mismo tener un juguete sexual en su culo que tener un pene de verdad en el mismo, eran texturas diferentes, a diferencia del juguete, el miembro de su señor estaba amoldando su recto para que solamente el y nadie mas pueda joderlo cuantas veces le venga en gana.

Heinz decidiendo que habia sido lo demasiado lento en sus embates, con una mano en sus caderas y la otra en la cola de la nueva súcubo, empezó a dar empujes rapidos y profundos haciendo que la Uzumaki gimiera dentro del coño de Kurama para el placer de esta.

-Hyaaaa….sigue asi…buena mascota…no te detengas- dijo Kurama gimiendo de placer- Kami…tu lengua es muy buena, mascota.

-Joder, su culo es muy estrecho- dijo Heinz con un poco de dificultad mientras amoldaba su culo con su miembro.

-"Kami…siento que me partire…..me estoy volviendo loca"- pensaba Mito ante las acciones de sus amos y señores que la llevaban de ida a la nube nueve.

Los embates del demonio se hicieron mucho más rapidos, el recto de la súcubo Uzumaki se estaba amoldando a su miembro, la Uzumaki por otro lado estaba escarvando con mucho esmero y deseo que su ama Kurama lograra su orgasmo.

-Hyaaaaaaaa…estoy…estoy- gemia Kurama- ¡Estoy en mi limite!

La Kitsune mayor grito su orgasmo, manchando al mismo tiempo la cara de Mito con sus jugos dulces, esta trago con un gemido los jugos al notar que le gustaron al instante. Heinz por otro lado dio embates mas fuertes cuando sintió su propio climax, dando una embestida final a su agujero fruncido manchándolo con sus cuerdas blancas y espesas.

La Uzumaki gimio alto cuando sintió su orgasmo, liberando sus jugos que cayeron libremente en las sabanas de su cama, estaba feliz, sintiendo como su amo lleno su agujero impuro con su blanca semilla, mientras su ama liberaba sus jugos en su cara y ella con esmero tragaba.

Gimio un poco cuando su amo y señor salio de su culo, haciendo que lentamente su semilla saliera, aunque ella cerro su esfínter para sentir mas su semilla, absorbiendo toda escencia para su gusto.

-Parece que le gusto nuestro trato Heinz-koi- dijo jadeando luego de su liberación.

-Eso parece- dijo Heinz viendo la cara de felicidad de la súcubo recién proclamada- Mito-chan ¿Cómo estuvo tu "adelanto"?

-Bien….Heinz-sama- dijo ella gimiendo gustosa- Heinz-sama….

-¿Si?- pregunto viendo a Mito con curiosidad

-¿Podemos…..hacerlo….otra vez?- pregunto ella sonrojada y muy deseosa.

-"Parece que ya le llego su lujuria de súcubo"- pensó Heinz viendo a Mito y luego a Kurama- ¿Qué dices Kurama? Tú eres su dueña.

-…- Kurama miro la cara de necesidad de su nueva esclava, suspirando ella miro a Heinz- No veo porque no, tu sabes que almenos son 10 veces para mantenerme "contenta"- dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa acariciando su mástil.

Mito solo miro con brillo en sus ojos…..Tal vez la vida de esclavo, siempre y cuando sea sumisa y obediente, no seria tan mala…Lo único que se escucho por todo el dia en la habitacion de Mito Uzumaki, fueron los gemidos altos, y gritos orgásmicos, de Mito como de su ama Kurama.

 **Continuara…**


	10. X Examenes Chunnin

**Capitulo X: Termino la espera: ¡La ronda final de los exámenes Chunnin inicia!**

 **Cuatro días después: Arena de los exámenes Chunnin**

Al fin la gran espera ha concluido, ¡La tercera etapa de los exámenes estaba aquí! Todos los representantes de al menos 30 naciones estaban presentes, desde la Sacerdotiza suprema de Oni no Kuni, hasta la familia Oki de Nami no Kuni; se encontraban también los magnates comerciales y gente mas influyente de las naciones elementales, asi como los Daimyos de Mizu, Hi, Kaze y Kaminari no Kuni viendo a cada uno de los "prospectos" de este año.

Para este evento se tomo muchas precauciones, como una de ellas que Jiraiya el Gama Sennin, y Tsunade Senju la ultima Senju, además de la mejor "elite" de Konoha, para garantizar una mejor protección de los Daimyos y personas altamente influyentes por si habia un desastre dentro de Konoha.

Tambien que los escuadrones ANBU en caso de algun disturbio estaban haciendo sus patrullajes diarios para informar o verificar sobre "actividades extrañas" dentro y fuera de las puertas de Konoha.

Ahora los animos estaban mas que altos en los exámenes Chunnin, porque 13 gennis, exactamente 1 de Oto, 1 de Kumo, 3 de Suna y 8 de Konoha, estaban por decidir en este dia, quienes serian los afortunados a proclamarse Chunnin en el dia de hoy.

Figuras como el Raikage A, y el Kazekage Raasa no Sabaku, vinieron en persona para ver sobre estos eventos, además claro de ver luchar a sus gennins/hijos en el caso de A que estaría apoyando a la Jinchuuriki del Matatabi que era su sobrina adoptiva, mientras Raasa estaría "apoyando" a sus hijos Temari, Kankuro y sobre todo a Gaia.

Figuras de alto rango como Mifune de Tetsu no Kuni, Oonoki de Tsuchi no Kuni y Mei Terumi de Kirigakure no Sato, no pudieron venir debido a que Mifune no podía por una reunión que su Daimyo estaría presenciando como mediador en Kuma no Kuni, Oonoki porque bueno, el odia a Konoha con todo su ser, y Mei Terumi, estaba empeñada en mejorar toda la estructura dañada gracias a Yagura, contando con la ayuda de fiel mano derecha Ao y su guardespaldas Isobu.

Ahora tanto aldeanos, como shinobis y miembros de clan, estaban mas que ansiosos por los encuentros del dia de hoy, partidos como Hinata Hyuuga vs Kaguya Takada eran como un partido altamente atractivo tanto para disfrute como para apuestas tras bambalinas; otro partido "de ensueño" es el de Gaia no Sabaku hija del Kazekage y Sasuke Uchiha el "Ultimo" Uchiha "leal" eran el sueño mojado de los civiles ya que pensaban que Sasuke lo tendría en la bolsa…Pobres ilusos.

Ahora el palco de los Kages estaba A el Yondaime Raikage, Minato el Yondaime Hokage y "Raasa" el Yondaime Kazekage, expectantes de lo que sin lugar a dudas seria una tercera etapa que será registrada en los añales de la historia.

-¡Ciudadanos de Konoha!- Grito Minato con animos- ¡Me complace anunciar el dia de hoy, que la tercera etapa de los Examenes Chunnin inician!- grito emocionado mientras la gente aplaudia y lanzaba ronda tras ronda de gritos de emoción.

-Esta fase final es muy especial, porque por primera vez luego de 10 largos años se presencia mas de 12 finalistas que pasaron con éxito la final superando a los 10 de los exámenes Chunnin de hace 10 años atrás en Tetsu no Kuni- dijo mientras la multitud vitoreaba.

-Esta etapa es sencilla: 1 vs 1, esta prohibido matar a su oponente, lo que es claro para estas instancias. El motivo de esta etapa es sencillo: Deben mostrar todo su potencial a cada Daimyo, cliente o Kage de otras aldeas para decir alto y claro que sus naciones dicen "PRESENTE" con todas sus fuerzas; mostrando sus habilidades en **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Hijutsu, Genjutsu y Kenjutsu** respectivamente las cuales atraerán o repelerán los posibles clientes potenciales para sus naciones y aldeas shinobis respectivamente.

Asi que espero que hayan aprovechado este mes de entrenamiento para aumentar o añadir trucos nuevos a su repertorio shinobi, porque todos aquí incluyéndome esperamos que deslumbren a la audiencia con sus grandes habilidades shinobis…..¡ASI QUE DEN LO MEJOR DE SI, Y QUE INICIE LA ETAPA FINAL!- Grito animadamente Minato dando inicio oficial a los exámenes Chunnin

En un palco especial estaba un Jounin con una pañueleta atada en su cabeza con la diadema de Konoha en esta, mientras mascaba un senbon de madera de forma aburrida y calmada.

-¡Muy buenas a todos el dia de hoy, soy Genma Shiranui, y sere su proctor para esta parte final de los exámenes!- Grito Genma al publico en general- Ahora dejando en claro esto, es hora que pasemos a la acción. ¡¿Pueden Kaguya Takada y Hinata Hyuuga quedarse en la arena?!- Pregunto Genma

Todos los gennins se salieron de la arena menos Kaguya y Hinata, ambas mirando impasiblemente a la otra, una con arrogancia poco oculta, pero otra con deseos de humillarla y demostrarle a todos que los Hyuugas, solamente son una tropa de mierdas arrogantes.

Kaguya se habia entrenado para este encuentro, bueno, técnicamente ni entreno, con el nivel que ya tenia prácticamente podía lustrar el piso con su contraparte de este mundo como 20 veces sin romper a sudar, los años de entrenamiento que fueron casi 100 en la habitacion del tiempo la habían hecho una de las kunoichis mas mortíferas que haya pisado la tierra, era una Diosa por tener el **Rinne-Sharingan** en su poder, además de su "mejora" podría rivalizar con varios dioses de gama Baja-media pero con dificultad y eso que aun era gennin. Kaguya durante su "mes" de entrenamiento ya habia dominado los secretos tras el **Rinne-Sharingan** , ya domino sus 9 caminos a la perfeccion, sabia utilizar sus habilidades de **Pulso de Hueso Muerto** como si estuviera respirando (osea era natural), descubrió además que su Doujutsu tenia las habilidades de predecir movimientos como el **Sharingan** , el copiar Jutsus pero de una manera mas eficaz y formidable, pero sobre todo, su dominio en sus 9 caminos era mas que nada abrumador. Al obtener dicho ojo, tuvo además un exhaustivo y agotador entenamiento para dominar sus 5 naturalezas ya desbloqueadas por este mismo, además claro de perfeccionarlas y hacerlas igual de poderosas que sus habilidades ya dominadas.

Hinata por otro lado, se habia entrenado con todo lo que tenia con su padre Hiashi con tal de "lustrar y humillar" a la "basura" segundona de Konoha que tiene las agallas de enfrentar a su "nobleza", la "sorpresa" que se llevaría Kaguya cuando vea que Hinata tenia el nivel de un Jounin-bajo, a diferencia de ella que de "seguro estaba" en Chunnin apenas….No contaba que ella quizás era una Jounin-bajo, pero la peliblanca, era una Diosa, técnica, figurada, metaforica y literalmente en todo sentido. Solamente sin contar su **Byakugan** o su **Rinne-Sharingan** era inalcanzable, en escala simple de poderes era Hinata un grano microscópico de arena, en contra de Kaguya que era una montaña tan alta como el Everest y el Kilimanjaro combiandas.

Esta batalla para gente como Hiashi Hyuuga y la mayoría de Daimyo, seria favorable a la heredera Hyuuga, pero para gente como Heinz, Kurama, Mikoto y los que si vieron el potencial de Kaguya, están apostando todo lo que tienen a ella, aunque claro, ella no se dejaría HUMILLAR por esa perra de ojos blanco y mirada de estreñidez perpetua.

-Hinata Hyuuga ¿Lista?- pregunto Genma a la Hyuuga esta solo asintiendo.

-Kaguya Takada ¿Lista?- pregunto Genma a la Takada, asintiendo levemente.

-¡Que el primer partido de las finales…..comience!

 **Kaguya Takada vs Hinata Hyuuga**

La gente estaba gritando de la emoción, no hay nada mejor que abrir esta competencia que con una buena muestra de pelea. Hinata miraba a su oponente con arrogancia, Hinata deseaba más que nada lustrar el piso con Kaguya para demostrarle a todos los perdedores y basuras de Konoha sin esperanzas ni utilidad en el mundo, que no hay nadie mejor que el gran y todopoderoso clan Hyuuga.

Hinata al ver a su oponente noto con un poco de curiosidad que vestia únicamente un haori negro que solamente mostraba sus piernas largas y sexys. Hinata a pesar de ello le resto poca importancia, no importaba, solo alargaría lo inevitable, al perder contra ella….Una prodigio del clan Hyuuga, no como su excusa de hermana Hanabi.

Kaguya en esta ocasión vestia un traje ANBU, con una camisa sin mangas negra, con pantalones ANBU a juego de color negro que se apegaban a su figura, con un chaleco gris oscuro, protectores de brazo gris oscuro, unos guantes negros que llegaban hasta su codo, y por ultimo su haori negro con sus sandalias de punta cerrada negras.

Kaguya estaba pensando si vencer a la Hyuuga con sencilles usando su kata creada, o simplemente usar sus afinidades para humillarla ante todos, demostrando que los Hyuuga no eran la "elite" de Konoha, como se hacían ellos llamar todo el tiempo. En fin, conforme ella se comporte actuaria.

Hinata empezó el combate activando su **Byakugan** , mientras se dirigía con gran velocidad a Kaguya la cual casi se sorprendio…casi

Hinata empezó a repartir sus golpes de **puño suave** con gracia y agresividad al mismo tiempo, mostrando que tan decidida estaba para demostrar su punto ante Kaguya, esta solamente esquivo como si nada cada golpe que era de considerable daño y velocidad al mismo tiempo.

Kaguya esquivaba los golpes, o ladeando las partes de su cuerpo como si fuese hecha de goma, o saltando acrobáticamente para molestar un poco a la Hyuuga.

-Tch- dijo molesta la Hyuuga al no poder darle un solo golpe a la Takada.

Kaguya miraba impasible a su victima de hoy, salto un par de metros atrás cuando vio que Hinata estaba a "nada" de cerrarle los tenketsus de su abdomen. Vio a la Hyuuga con algo de alegría interna…..porque le derrumbaría su pequeña esfera de arrogancia ante todo su clan y todos los idiotas que creen que los Hyuuga son la elite de Konoha.

 **-"Suiton: Bala Dragon de Agua"-** pensó Kaguya

Haciendo solamente un sello de serpiente el dragon de agua se materializo para sorpresa de la mayoría de los shinobis, un jutsu de tal magnitud, de rango A, podría secar a un genin como si nada, incluso podía matarlo por el agotamiento critico de Chakra, claro si no tiene el debido entrenamiento. Lo que nadie sabia era que ella estaba a la par o era mas superior que el mismo Tobirama Senju en este elemento

-"Hizo ese jutsu como lo haría mi Jiji Tobirama"- pensó Tsunade incrédula- "Es imposible hacer eso si eres un genin, no si deseas morir"

Kaguya no se veía cansada, ella miraba impasible a su objetivo, su dragon de agua de un rugido ensordecedor arremetio contra Hinata, la cual miraba con arrogancia la técnica lanzada.

 **-¡Rotacion Celestial!-** Grito la Hyuuga

Una cúpula de chakra creada a gran velocidad por la Hyuuga, eludio con éxito el jutsu de agua para sorpresa de todos. La **Rotacion Celestial** , era una técnica elite en el clan Hyuuga que solamente los de la rama principal podían lograr.

Hiashi miraba con arrogancia y orgullo poco oculto, su hija, su heredera ideal mostraba a las basuras e inferiores de Konoha, lo que era el poderío de la elite Hyuuga, a diferencia de su fracasada hija Hanabi, ella era su heredera legitima y estaba orgulloso de haberla hecho asi. Solamente esperaba que ganara su combate para darle su regalo…..Su hermana Hanabi como su esclava personal.

-Creiste que esa basura de jutsu podría ante mi, una Hyuuga- dijo arrogante Hinata acercandose "sorpresivamente" a Kaguya- Ahora veras que tan poderosa soy…estando en mi campo de adivinación **¡Rotacion Celestial: Sesenta y Cuarto Palmas!**

Todo el publico shinobi jadeo ¿Ya sabia esa técnica Hinata? ¿A tal edad? Era un hito para los Hyuuga, algo inaudito e histórico, todos dieron una oración silenciosa por la Takada que ya habia "perdido" el combate ante una prodigio como la Hyuuga. Pero para su padre/sensei….solamente seria el inicio del final para Hinata Hyuuga.

 **-¡DOS PALMAS!-** Grito la Hyuuga lanzando dos palmas a las clavículas de la Takada, siendo estas bloqueadas con éxito.

 **-¡CUARTO PALMAS!-** La Hyuuga ataco la zona de sus pechos, fallando miserablemente

 **-¡OCHO PALMAS!-** La Hyuuga lanzo su ataque ahora al estomago de la Takadatratando de bloquear sus tenketsus de esa zona, fallando otra vez  
 **  
-¡DIECISEIS PALMAS!-** Grito la Hyuuga empezando a desesperarse, incluso hasta este momento ella habia bloqueado cada ataque sin problema alguno

 **-¡TREINTA Y DOS PALMAS!-** La Hyuuga lanzo su ataque a gran parte de los tenketsus de los pechos, cintura y estomago de la Takada, fallando rotundamente

 **-¡SESENTA Y CUATRO PALMAS!-** Finalizo Hinata, lanzando todas sus palmas al corazón de la Takada…oteniendo el mismo resultado para su desesperación.

Hinata jadeaba, habia usado una gran concentración y chakra para "tratar" de ganarle a Kaguya, sus palmas estaban liberando un poco de vapor, mostrando que sus bloqueos de su enemiga hicieron un poco de friccion con sus palmas, Kaguya, para sorpresa de todos, estaba impasible con una delicada ceja suya alzada en señal de confusión.

-….. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto Kaguya con su voz impasible-….Patetico- dijo ella mientras se ponía en su postura básica de su kata propia- Yo te mostrare lo que es un verdadero ataque….. **"¡Cincuenta Dioses: Palmas de la Diosa Conejo!"** \- pensó Kaguya

Sus manos brillaron de un color morado, mientras crecían de estas un tipo de guantelete etéreo de color purpura claro, Hinata abrió los ojos en shock al notar recién la monstruosa cantidad de chakra que Kaguya tenia, tanto el liberado…..como el suprimido por sellos.

-"¿Qué demonios es ella?"- pensó Hinata antes de jadear

Hinata abrió los ojos y la boca tanto como pudo, sintió como su cuerpo se retorcio totalmente cuando el puño de Kaguya se incrusto en su estomago, sacando un crujido estremecedor de la caja torácica de la Hyuuga, a su vez, una explosión de chakra morado salio por detrás de la Hyuuga.

La mayoría de sensores jadearon ante el ataque, fue un ataque devastador, gente como Mikoto veía en shock el poder de esa técnica, ya que con su **Rinnegan** camuflado en un **Henge definitivo** , vio como los puntos de chakra de Hinata en su estomago y torax casi fueron destruidos.

-Vamos, no digas que eso fue todo- Dijo Kaguya impasible.

La peliblanca desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sorprendiendo a la audiencia por su velocidad, Hinata jadeo cuando sintió un golpe en su mandibula que la envio a volar por los aires. La audiencia estaba shockeada por la velocidad y fuerza de la Takada que estaba barriendo el piso con la "prodigio" de los Hyuuga, que estaba siendo usada como saco de boxeo volador  
 **  
*PUM***

 ***POW***

 ***CRACK***

Hinata solto un grito desgarrador de dolor, al sentir un golpe que empeoro mas su caja torácica siendo esta mas triturada de lo que ya estaba.

-"Su velocidad es sorprendente"- pensó shockeado Minato y A al mismo tiempo- "Me esta siendo difícil verla"

-¡Yo esperaba un mejor desafio!- dijo molesta Kaguya a Hinata que estaba entre estar shockeada por los sucesos o gritar por el dolor entrante  
 **  
*CRACK*  
**  
Fue el grotesco sonido que salio de Hinata al caer duramente al piso sobre su caja torácica hecha trizas. La Hyuuga se levanto a duras penas, luchando por no desmayarse por el dolor, estaba vomitando cantidades insanas de sangre, mientras su mirada se mostraba colérica deseosa de matar a la Takada que la humillo.

-N-No dejare… ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME HUMILLES A MI UNA ELITE HYUUGA!- Grito Hinata

En las manos de Hinata se empezó a mostrase una oleada de chakra formando cabezas de león azules en estas, los mas experimentados Hyuuga jadearon al igual que Minato y Mikoto, que sabían que esta técnica era la firma de clan Hyuuga…..O mas específicamente de Hitomi y Kanna Hyuuga.

-Esos son- dijo Mikoto en shock

-Si- dijo Heinz con seriedad- Es la técnica insignia de las hermanas Hyuuga, el conocido **Paso Suave: Puños Gemelos de Leon** , que las hacían tan temidas a Hitomi y Kanna Hyuuga. Y pensar que le enseño a su hija mayor un **Kinjutsu** de rango S….Se nota lo mucho que quería matar a mi niña Hiashi- dijo Heinz sin emociones.

Hinata avanzo gritando mientras sus puños con los guanteletes en forma de leones azules rugían a la espera de matar de un solo golpe a la Takada.

 ***SHUIZ***

 ***PUM***

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kaguya desaparecio del rango de ataque de Hinata reapareciendo y golpeando el cuello de la Hyuuga con uno de sus guanteletes tumbándola al piso de la arena. Hinata se levanto a duras penas, sin desactivar sus guanteletes, mirando con cólera a la Takada por humillarla.

-No tienes mucha habilidad….eres una fracasada, no una prodigio como todo el mundo te dice- dijo Kaguya sin emoción- Solo eres una mas del monton, una burda excusa de kunoichi.

Hinata lanzo un grito de cólera empezando a atacar desesperadamente a la Takada que con suma facilidad evadia los golpes descordinados de Hinata. Hinata lanzo un golpe a la cara de Kaguya esta agachándose y dándole un devastador golpe a Hinata en su ya molida caja torácica con sus guanteletes, haciendo que esta retroceda de dolor por el golpe.  
 **  
*SHIUZ***

 ***CRACK***

Kaguya reaparecio detrás de Hinata dejándola confundida antes de sentir como su brazo derecho era roto por una devastadora patada de la Takada que miraba impasible.

-Acabemos con esto- dijo Kaguya imapsible

Desactivando sus guanteletes, apareció detrás de la Hyuuga haciendo que su mano derecha simulara una pistola.

- **Suiton: Pistola de Agua** \- Susurro Kaguya

 ***BANG***

La Hyuuga cayo al piso de la Arena al sentir como una bala de agua traspasaba limpiamente su pulmón derecho, haciendo que colapsara en el piso de la arena. Kaguya se acerco a la Hyuuga que estaba jadeando por aire mientras vomitaba mas sangre debido al colapso de su pulmón herido previamente.

-Te lo dije Hinata….Eres solo una fracasada, eso y nada mas. Al igual que tu patético clan de mierdas arrogantes, las únicas buenas cepas de tu asqueroso clan yacen muertos en la tierra, siendo estas Hizashi, Kanna y Hitomi Hyuuga. Tu por otro lado eres una mera excusa patética sin valor de kunoichi como Sakura, que se regodea por ser oriunda de un clan "noble y prestigioso" pues te dire esto niña…A mi no me importa un carajo si eres hija del Hokage, o del mismo Madara Uchiha, porque igual vas a caer- dijo soltando su cabeza que se manchaba por los liquidos sanguíneos que expulso previamente.

Genma se acerco rápido a Hinata y Kaguya, el miro sorprendido el daño que le habia hecho a la heredera Hyuuga, que estaba seguro que se podría recuperar físicamente, pero psicológicamente…..era otro caso aparte.

 _-"Eres una fracasada, eso y nada mas"-_ retumbaron en su mente las palabras de Kaguya, haciendo que lagrimeara- "Soy una Hyuuga….no soy un fracaso…..no lo soy"- pensó lagrimeando por haber perdido contra la denominada "basura"

-Ganadora del primer partido ¡Kaguya Takada!- dijo Genma a la multitud shockeada antes que gritara por lo bueno del primer partido.

-Y pensar que Hiashi le enseño a su hija un **Kinjutsu** de rango S- dijo Mikoto suspirando- Que diría Hito-chan y Kan-chan de ello.

-Nadie lo sabra Miko-chan, nadie lo sabra- dijo Heinz mirando con una sonrisa la victoria de su hija- Al menos conseguimos dinero para 25 años- dijo haciendo mirar confundidas a la Bijuu y la ex Uchiha- ¿Qué? No iba dejar ir esta oportunidad, de apostar 100.000 ryos a favor de mi musume Kaguya, sus probabilidades eran de 14.330 a 1. Y yo soy el único que aposto por mi musume- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto dinero apostaron en contra de mi musume?- dijo Kurama curiosa.

-Digamos que todas las apuestas fueron de 100.000 ryos- dijo haciendo que Kurama y Mikoto jadearan.

-Heinz-sama…El bote de la apuesta es casi 1 billón y medio de ryos- dijo Mito asombrada haciendo que Kurama y Mikoto la miraran confundida- Lo siento…no quise hablar si no me decían.

-No hay problema- dijo Heinz- Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Fui la asesora de mi primer esposo Hashirama durante su mandato de Hokage….eso y que yo calculaba la cantidad de dinero que habia en el bote de ganancias en sus apuestas de pachin ko y póker- dijo ella sacando una gota de sudor de Mikoto.

-Quien lo diría…el Shodaime era un ludópata.

-Y de los peores- dijo Mito suspirando- Una vez aposto el complejo en un juego de póker que de milagro gano.

-Eso explicaría mucho de la ludopatía heredada de Tsunade-sensei- pensó en voz alta Mikoto con una gota de sudor, volviendo todos a mirar a la arena.

-¿Podrian pasar Gaia no Sabaku y Sasuke Uchiha a la arena por favor?- pregunto Genma en voz alta.

En un **shunshin** de arena apareció Gaia en toda su gloria con su ceño fruncido, el cual para algunos la hacia ver linda, claro si tomamos en cuenta que ella puede matarte sin dudarlo. Gaia estaba pero ¿Y Sasuke?

-Quien lo diría el pervertido paso su maña al Uchiha- bufo molesta Yumi en el palco de los gennin

-Apuesto que llega después de mi partido- dijo Yumi a Kaguya

-No, apuesto que llega después del partido de Shika-san- dijo Kaguya.

-No….yo apuesto a que llegara al final del mio- dijo Naruto a sus hermanas.

-Que apostamos- dijeron ellas

-Sencillo… Quien será la primera en "ese asunto"- dijo Naruto haciendo que las dos miraran con brillos en sus ojos asintiendo frenéticamente.

Ahora todos estaban esperando la llegada de Sasuke y su pervertido sensei, los civiles ansiando una pelea que ya dieron por ganador a Sasuke, los shinobis esperando si las habilidades del Uchiha estaban o no a la par de un Chunnin, y bueno el Pseudo-demonio y su clan de demonios esperaba pacientemente, entre pensar que harán con mas de 2 decadas de ganancias, y si esta noche ampliaran su repertorio sexual para el placer de sus contrapartes….sip, cosas normales pensaba el clan Takada.

 **Una hora más tarde**

-" **¡MATA A ESA LACRA UCHIHA CUANDO LA VEAS GAIA, NADIE ME DEJA A MI LA GRAN Y PODEROSA SHUKAKU EN RIDICULO!"** \- Grito colérica Shukaku- **"¡ME OISTE GAIA, ESA LACRA UCHIHA SE MUERE HOY!"**

-Hai Kaa-sama- dijo Gaia lógicamente mas enojada…de lo normal.

-Por ordenes de los Kages, abra un plazo del siguiente partido hasta que llegue Sasuke Uchiha a la arena del encuentro- dijo Genma mientras un ANBU le informaba la decisión de los Kages- ¿Podrian pasar Shikamaru Nara y Temari no Sabaku a la arena?

Temari bajo como si nada a la arena esperando a que el vago mas grande de las naciones elementales lo honre con su presencia para luchar.

-Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru suspirando mientras levantaba la mano- Proctor-san yo renun- Dijo Shikamaru hasta que sintió una mano que lo agarraba firmemente.

-Shika, te pregunto ¿Estarias dispuesto a renunciar?- pregunto Naruto en un susurro- ¿Sabiendo que tu madre esta mirándote?

Naruto señalo directamente donde la madre de Shikamaru, Yoshino, estaba mirando a Shikamaru para solamente aparecer detrás de el y darle un golpe a base de sartenazos por rendirse tan rápido. Shikamaru trago saliva entendiendo el punto de su amigo Naruto.

-¿O piensas retirarte sabiendo lo que mi Kaa-san te haría?

Naruto señalo esta vez a Kurama la cual miraba con una sonrisa extrañamente dulce, al igual que Itomi (Asi la conoce a Mikoto) y a las dos féminas que no conoce, por alguna extraña razón en su mente llego la frase "Tengo miedo"

-¿O que Kagu-chan y Yumi-chan que están convenientemente detrás mio te lanzen de una patada potenciada con chakra a la arena?

Shikamaru miro por una última vez, esta vez detrás de su hombro, tragando saliva, Yumi y Kaguya estaban con la misma mirada enfermizamente dulce mientras un aura violeta las rodeaba. Sip, Shikamaru estaba jodido.

-Mujeres problemáticas- dijo Shikamaru suspirando mientras bajaba a la arena.

-¿Temari no Sabaku? ¿Lista?- Pregunto Genma mientras Temari solo asentia.

-Shikamaru Nara ¿Listo?-

-Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru asintiendo.

-¡EMPIENCEN!

 **Una hora más tarde**

- _Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mi_ \- dijo Naruto

- _Manda a todos a volar y diles que yo no fui_ \- dijo Yumi siguiéndole

- _Yo te aseguro que yo un fui_ \- dijo Naruto

- _Esos son cuentos de por ahí_ \- siguió Kaguya

- _Tu me tienes que creer a mi, yo te lo juro que yo no fui_ \- siguió Naruto

 _-¡Ay mama que yo no fui!-_ Dijo Naruto

- _Yo te aseguro que yo no fui_ \- dijeron el unisono Kaguya y Yumi

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- pregunto Hikari con una gota de sudor

-Bueno, el partido de Shika es muy aburrido- dijo Kaguya hablando

-Asi que estamos matando el tiempo cantando cualquier cosa- dijo Yumi con simpleza

-¿Quieres unirte?- pregunto Yumi a Hikari

-No gracias- dijo ella con una gota de sudor.

-Bueno ni modo- dijo Yumi mirando el partido otra vez- A quien le toca nombrar para cantar

-A mi- dijo Kaguya- …Kakashi Hatake.

- _Rata inmunda, animal rastrero_ \- dijo Yumi empezando

- _Escoria de la vida, adefesio malhecho_ \- dijo Kaguya siguiéndole sacando una gota de sudor de los demás participantes

 **Mientras tanto en el palco del clan Takada**

- _Yo, caminare entre las piedras_ \- canto Kurama cantando suavemente

- _Hasta sentir el temblor_ \- siguió Mikoto

- _En mis piernas_ \- dijo Kurama de nuevo

- _A veces me da temor, lo se_ \- dijo Heinz siguiendo la cancion

- _A veces vergüenza_ \- siguieron Mikoto y Kurama

Sip, para matar el aburrido partido, todo el clan Takada se puso a cantar para pasar rápido el partido, canciones de todo tipo, desde Billie Jean del Rey del Pop, hasta Cuando pase el temblor de Soda Estereo. Algunos disfrutaron en secreto las canciones curiosas que cantaban todos.

-Shikamaru Nara no puede continuar, la ganadora por rendición es Temari no Sabaku- Dijo Genma mientras despertaba al 90 % del estadio que estaba dormido mientras el vago Nara subia al palco de nuevo mientras Temari se sentía humillada al técnicamente perder en todo sentido con Shikamaru.

-¿Puede Gaia no Sabaku y Sasuke Uchiha venir a la arena?- pregunto Genma mientras Gaia bajaba con una cara de pocos amigos a la espera de Sasuke Uchiha.

La gente estaba expectante de ahora ver a Sasuke Uchiha heredero "legitimo" (según los del consejo civil/aldeanos) enfrentarse a la hija del Kazekage para demostrarle a todos los Daimyos, Kages y clientes importantes de todo el continente Sasuke Uchiha era la mejor opción para contratarlo en sus misiones.

 **Treinta minutos más tarde**

-Maldito Uchiha peinado de culo de pato- refunfuño Gaia mientras dejaba de lado su lado psicótico- Uchiha estúpido que no llega para darle su sangre a Kaa-sama para validar nuestra existencia- Oh eso parecía.

Mientras Gaia seguía aguantando las ganas de descuartizar al Uchiha una vez apareciera este para acabar con su misera existencia, el patriarca Takada salio al baño de la arena para liberar al demonio (Malpensados). Silbando en dirección al baño se detiene al escuchar un par de susurros en una habitacion con la puerta entreabierta.

-Que estamos esperando- dijo una voz grave dentro de la habitacion

-Estamos esperando la orden para atacar- dijo una voz mas joven pero con seriedad.

-Kabuto, a que maldita hora estamos atacando- dijo una voz algo dulce pero malhablada.

-Tayuya lenguaje- dijo la voz grave otra vez

-Callate bola de grasa sin cerebro- dijo la conocida como Tayuya

Heinz escuchando el nombre de Kabuyo automáticamente con sus habilidades de demonio, se hizo intangible e invisible, haciendo que incluso el sensor mas poderoso del mundo shinobi que era Zetsu, la voluntad de Kaguya, no supiera de su presencia a pesar de estar delante de uno, pasando la puerta entro a una habitacion a oscuras, era común algo espaciosa, lo mas notable de esta eran 3 ataudes, dos de estos abiertos, y uno de estos cerrado.

En la sala habia 5 personas, uno era alto y corpulento con cabello naranja, Lleva una túnica sin mangas con el símbolo del Ying y Yang en blanco total, junto con las sandalias Shinobi, en sus brazos unos calentadores y un pantalón negro, ¾ de la longitud de este se detuvo justo por debajo de las rodillas. Junto con esto llevaba también unos calentadores en las piernas, cubiertas por vendas, un cinturón morado en su cintura al igual que sus compañeros, y un collar que se compone de piezas circulares separadas por unas largas piezas metálicas.

La segunda de estas era un peligris con un flequillo que cubria sus ojos, viste túnicas marrones con grandes pulseras negras, un pantalón negro ceñido y cuerdas moradas atadas a su cintura, tenia lápiz labial purpura en sus labios haciéndole ver mas femenino

La tercera persona es una mujer de pelirroja cabellera algo salvaje, que era cubierta por un sombrero negro con vendas a los lados,. Lleva una túnica marrón junto con cuatro de los cinco presentes, con pantalones cortos negros y sandalias negras estándar, además, también lleva un cinturón de cuerda atado a su cintura

La cuarta es un hombre piel oscura con el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color, lleva un top negro sin mangas y pantalones cortos, sobre esto, lleva una túnica marrón que posee el símbolo de Ying y Yang en blanco al igual que los otros tres mencionados, lo mas notorio era una diadema de Oto en su frente, y sobretodo que tiene 6 brazos en lugar de dos, como si fuera un tipo de mutacion araña/hombre

El ultimo sobretodo era un ANBU con una tunica blanca amarillenta, con la mascara de lobo atada a su cintura, pero lo mas notorio era el que las vestia, teniendo el pleo gris claro, y unas gafas en sus ojos, con una diadema de Otogakure en su frente, revelando a Kabuto, el gennin que participo en los exámenes Chunnin.

-Paciencia, Orochimaru-sama dijo que atacaremos cuando llegue nuestra "llamada"- Dijo Kabuto a Tayuya

-Kabuto, que hay en los ataúdes- pregunto el peligris

-Oh, eso, si- dijo Kabuto mirando a todos- Sakon, estos son los sacrificios de Orochimaru-sama para su jutsu mas único- dijo con una sonrisa oscura.

-¿Sacri…..ficios?- pregunto el pelinaranja confundido

-Que tipo de jutsu es- pregunto el moreno

-Kidomaru, este jutsu es el mas poderoso que existe, trae a la vida a la gente desde el estomago del shinigami o el mundo puro; pero a cambio se necesita un "tributo" para mantenerlas con "vida" este jutsu es conocido como **Jutsu de invocación: Reencarnacion del mundo impuro**.

Kabuto abrió los dos ataúdes que estaban sellados, mostrando para sorpresa de los 4 anteriores a un pelinegro y una pelinegra con diademas de Otogakure, para jadeo de todos, pero sobretodo para el shock de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué hace Kin aquí?!- Grito Tayuya en shock a Kabuto

-Orochimaru-sama, la escogio como "tributo" para traer a la vida, a sus cartas de triunfo en la invasión- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa enferma- ¿Qué, acaso te molesta Tayuya?

-¡Ella es mi amiga!- Grito molesta Tayuya- ¡Porque Orochimaru la usa como sacrificio!

-Porque, ella es desechable….Al igual que la persona que estoy viendo- dijo Kabuto mirando a Tayuya

-Q-Que- dijo Tayuya antes que sintiera como un par de brazos fuertes la atrapaban- ¡Que estas haciendo maldita bola de grasa sin cerebro!

-Sencillo Tayuya, esta deshaciéndose del eslabon mas débil de este grupo elite de Orochimaru-sama- dijo Kabuto viendo como Jirobo metia a Tayuya en el ataúd la cual estaba en shock luchando con el gigante de pelo naranja.

-¡Sueltame maldita bola de grasa!- Girto Tayuya inútilmente de zafarse del agarre de Jirobo

 ***PUM***

Tayuya Jadeo ante un rodillazo en su estomago que la dejo sin aire, aprovechando esto, Jirobo la apreso en el ataúd mientras trataba de respirar el tan valioso aire.

-Pobre Tayuya- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa- Si no fueras el ultimo sacrificio, por la muerte de Dosu hace un par de días, no estarías aquí, aunque…si no fuera por su muerte, te hubiera usado por tu linaje Uzumaki. Es increíble ver como una Uzumaki sea tan buena en **Genjutsu** , sobre todo en **Genjutsu** a base de una flauta ¡Es un hito para la ciencia! Pero no puedo estar en contra de la palabra de Orochimaru-sama…es una lastima, pero ordenes son ordenes.

-Pagaras…maldito lameculos de…serpientes maricas- dijo Tayuya entre jadeos

-Eso imposible- dijo Kabuto- Aunque tranquila….si Orochimaru-sama me enseña la técnica de la que formas parte, tal vez te reviva, para examinarte- dijo Kabuto enfermizamente.

Tayuya miraba la mirada de Kabuto con impotencia, ella estaba rodeada por sus "compañeros" que mas parecieron unos lacayos sin emociones ante ella, que a diferencia de ellos, no pudo controlar Orochimaru por su boca tan afamada, ahora estaba rodeada, ella era la mas débil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su único fuerte mas destacable, era en el **Genjutsu** con su flauta, la cual Kabuto tiene en mano.

-Debes sentirte orgullosa, tu patética e inútil existencia, servirá para un propósito mucho mas grande- dijo Kabuto antes de sellar el ataúd

- ** _Caigan_** \- dijo una voz de ultratumba.

De repente el cuarto oscuro se rodeo de un vacio negro, con intenciones de matar, más que nada monstruosas, haciendo que el más valiente de todos, se orinara y cagara en segundos. Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon y Kabuto empezaron a caer al piso por el ambiente de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, este IA era por mucho el mas terrorífico que Orochimaru liberaba cuando estaba cabreado. Los cuatro miraron como lentamente se revelo una figura delante de ellos.

- ** _Jejeje….-_** rio la figura sombríamente

Kabuto trato de levantarse para enfrentar a la sombria figura, sin éxito cayendo al piso una vez mas.

- ** _Estas solo niño…._** \- dijo mientras Kabuto trataba de levantarse- **_Solo hay oscuridad para ti….y muerte para los que te rodean._**

-Que- dijo Kabuto a duras penas

- ** _Un ejemplo de ello fue Nono Yakushi_** \- dijo la figura petrificando a Kabuto

-Mi…..mi kaa-san- dijo Kabuto petrificado- ¿C-Como sabes el nombre d-de ella?

La figura sombria no dijo nada, solo junto las manos en señal de aplauso, apareciendo un ataúd en medio de ellos, el ataúd era negro como la noche, con un kanji en blanco que decía "Yakushi" El ataúd se abrió, cayendo la tapa de este delante de los caidos que temblaban con lo poco de fuerza que tenían. Para el shock único de Kabuto y la curiosidad de Sakon, Jirobo y Kidomaru, habia una hermosa mujer joven de cabello marron claro hasta sus hombros, vistiendo un traje de ninja de Iwa, con unas gafas cuadradas de marco negro. Delante de ellos, estaba la mejor ninja de inteligencia de la ANBU de Danzo Shimura…..Nono Yakushi

- ** _Algo que no sabe tu maestro es que el jutsu solamente necesita una simple muestra de código genético de la persona a la cual quieres invocar, el resto_** \- dijo mientras aparecia en las yemas de los dedos de la figura unos kanjis en color dorado- **_Kinjutsu: Resureccion del mundo puro_** \- dijo estrellando los kanjis en el centro del estomago de Nono.

El cuerpo reanimado dio un jadeo largo, mientras empezaba a brillar su cuerpo de un color blanco cegando a los caidos y a Tayuya que apenas y pudo mirar a la dirección de Kabuto, luego de un rato el cuerpo de Nono ya no tenia las partiduras aquí y alla características de la **Resurreccion del Mundo Impuro** , no, su piel ahora tenia un tono mas saludable, y sobre todo-

 ***BUM***

 ***BUM***

 ***BUM***

El corazón de Nono, empezó a latir, dándole una mirada de Shock a Kabuto y a los demás, ¡Trajo del mundo puro a alguien y lo revivio totalmente!

El cuerpo cayo del ataúd mientras este desaparecia en el suelo, como si nunca antes hubiera un ataúd ahí, un clon de la figura agarro el cuerpo de Nono antes que cayera al piso, agarrándola nupcialmente. El mismo clon desaparecio del plano oscuro a quien sabe donde.  
 **  
- _Esto solamente es el inicio_** \- dijo la figura mirando sin emoción a Kabuto y los otros 3- **_Comandare un gran e imparable ejercito, que traerá al fin la muerte de aquellas hojas marchitas y corruptas en este árbol conocido como Mundo Shinobi_** \- dijo la figura caminando lentamente hacia Kabuto-

 ** _Zarpare a un millón de mundos desolados y detruidos, en busca de prospectos que quieran una segunda oportunidad en sus vidas, me seguirán hasta que cada hoja corrupta de este mundo se haya extinguido_** \- dijo la figura alzando del cuello de la tunica a Kabuto

-Q-Que eres- dijo Kabuto sintiendo como sus mas bajos y primitivos instintos le decían que huyera de ese lugar- Q-Que demonios eres.

- ** _Tu maestro es fuerte niño, pero yo estoy mas alla de la comprensión de la fuerza…Yo soy el final_** \- dijo revelando en su único ojo un ojo purpura metalico con 3 anillos concéntricos y 6 tomoes en el ojo, dejando en shock a Kabuto, hasta que sintió que cayo en la inconsciencia- **_y ahora he venido por ti….Kabuto_** \- dijo la figura antes que Kabuto cayera a la inconsciencia.

Afuera de ese plano oscuro, Tayuya miro en shock como un tipo apareció de la nada haciendo que Kabuto y sus otros 3 "compañeros" cayeran al piso, mientras aparecia un ataúd con una mujer dentro, el tipo habia hecho un clon de si mismo, haciendo que llevase a la mujer, y luego procedio a noquear con su ojo a Kabuto y sus compañeros mientras brillaban sus manos en la cabeza de Kabuto de color rojo, y la de sus compañeros de color azul.

El susodicho extraño miro a Tayuya, la miro impasiblemente, el le tendio la mano, pero ella estaba insegura si aceptar o no ¿Qué le confirmaba que era un aliado? ¿Qué le confirmaba que no la atacaría o la abusaría en este lugar?

-Tranquila Tayuya Uzumaki- dijo el hombre impasiblemente- No hay de que preocuparte, ahora estas a salvo de Orochimaru y sus esbirros.

-Quien eres- dijo Tayuya con cautela, aunque por dentro estaba que se moria del miedo- "Noqueo a Kabuto y a los demás con unas simples palabras… ¿Qué demonios es el?"

-Soy tu salvación…..toma mi mano Tayuya, y tu y Kin Tsuchi, estarán mas que seguras bajo mis dominios- dijo aun con la mano tendida.

Tayuya miro la mano y al sujeto tétrico, si se negaba tal vez moriría sin pena ni gloria, nadie lloraría su partida a excepción de Kin si no muere con ella hoy, asi que ¿Qué puede perder, si ya no tiene nada? Tayuya dio un suspiro y un asentimiento dócil, agarrando la mano de la figura tétrica salio del ataúd, mientras miraba como un clon de el agarraba nupcialmente la figura de Kin que estaba noqueada.

-¿Qué pasara con ellos?- dijo señalando a Kabuto y sus excompañeros- ¿Qué pasa si Orochimaru viene y descubre esto?

-Tranquila Tayuya- dijo la figura, sacando un pergamino negro

 ***POOF***

En una nube de humo apareció dos cuerpos de dos ANBU estos tenían en kanji de "RAIZ" en la parte superior de su mascara, ambos estaban catatónicos y amarrados, pero sobre todo parecían estatuas inmóviles, sin vida. Ambos ANBU se metieron dentro de los ataúdes, mientras estos se cerraban como si nada haya pasado.

-Eso lo arregla- dijo la figura- Ahora, Tayuya, es hora que conozcas tu nuevo hogar- dijo con voz suave

La figura junto a Tayuya, Nono y Kin desaparecio en un **Shunshin** de oscuridad.

 **Mientras tanto: Arena de los exámenes Chunnin**

Habia pasado una hora desde que Heinz desaparecio del palco de su clan, y para su sorpresa cuando regreso luego de informar de las 3 nuevas "inquilinas" de su hogar, Aun estaba en medio de la arena Gaia con una mirada que prometia solamente muerte a quien se le acercara.

Aun los civiles estaban esperando al gran "Uchiha-sama" para que los honrase con su esperada presencia, incluso los shinobis esperaban de su presencia para el combate, pero para los Kages y sobretodo los Daimyos ya les canso la espera, esto lógicamente fue una brutal falta de respeto a sus personas, por sobretodo la tardanza de Sasuke en la final que era lo mas importante para un genin si quiere llegar a ser Chunnin

-¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡Hokage-dono! ¡Mas vale que hagas algo o juro que traeré a ese Uchiha de donde quiera que este a base de Lariats!- dijo mientras felxionaba furioso sus musculos.

-Raikage-dono, debe entender que todo el publico y los Daimyo están esperando a Sasuke Uchiha- dijo "Raasa" tratando de convencer al Raikage para que su plan no se vaya al caño

-No- dijo Minato sorprendiendo a Raasa- Raikage-dono tiene razón, los Daimyo están mas que furiosos, están desperdiciando tiempo valioso que no poseen, e hicieron tiempo en sus apretadas agendas para poder evaluar los prospectos de este año. No están para gastar tiempo y recursos valiosos en esperar a Sasuke Uchiha- dijo levantándose y acercandose a la orilla del palco Kage- ¡Debido a la nula aparición de Sasuke Uchiha durante el plazo dado hace 1 hora, y sobre todo, en el plazo mismo que se le dio del combate que se suponía era en estos momentos, se declarara a Gaia no Sabaku como ganadora por la falta de su oponente en el área de batalla!- dijo Minato volviéndose a sentar para el enojo de civiles como shinobis que estaban chillando por no ver a Sasuke Uchiha

-"Maldito Minato, juro que te matare, con o sin el Uchiha"- pensó furioso "Raasa"

-Ahora… ¿Pueden Menma Namikaze y Naruto Takada bajar a la arena?- pregunto Genma

Menma bajo por el barandal del palco de participantes, cayendo al estilo superhéroe con un puño chocando el piso y creando un pequeño cráter para el chillido de sus fanáticas.

Por otro lado Naruto apareció en un **Shunshin** de Rayos rojos y amarillos, deslumbrando a la audiencia por la llamativa entrada que acabo de hacer, para el shock de la mayoría y sobretodo el deleite de las mujeres de la arena Naruto vestia un traje ANBU estándar con una mascara Facial y una cinta blanca en vez de la usual negra que yacia en su diadema de Konoha, el traje ANBU era a la medida mostrando los musculos marcados de Naruto sobretodo en sus brazos que lo hacían ver como si levantara piedras de 20 toneladas con sus manos.

Saco un sonrojo notable a la mayoría de féminas menores de 25 y mayores de 10 por lo atractivo que lucia, para Yumi y Kaguya les tomo un masivo autocontrol no ir a la arena y poseer a su hermano/compañero genin/amado porque el traje les saco un lado fetichista, para Hikari que veía a su hermano no como tal sino como un posible amor si el le respondia, casi se desmaya por la hemorragia nasal, porque no habia visto el traje de Naruto porque llevaba una tunica ANBU negra.

-"Maldicion, Naruto esta caliente"- pensó Hikari muy sonrojada, ignorante que su hermana menor Kagome tenia los mismos y nada puros pensamientos.

-"Ese shinobi es muy sexy"- pensó sonrojada la Uzumaki menor

-Hmm, estoy aquí. Vamos a comenzar nuestro partido- Dijo Naruto con desden

-¿Quién crees que eres basura? ¡¿Crees que puedes ganar contra mí?!- Grito Menma con arrogancia

-Diria que estoy en escalones mas altos, sino atomosfericos en comparación de tu inferior nivel de genin Menma- dijo Naruto, causando que Menma se enojara

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa forma contra mi basura?! ¡Te voy a dar una lección!

-Ven entonces. Deja de perder mi tiempo- Naruto se puso en una pose de boxeo ligera

-¡Que empiece el partido!-Grito Genma iniciando el partido

 **Menma Namikaze vs Naruto Takada**

Tan pronto como Genma dijo eso, Menma cargó contra Naruto con ojos llenos de odio. Naruto se quedó quieto y vio como Menma se dirigía hacia él. De los ojos de Naruto, estaba viendo a Menma corriendo hacia él a paso lento. Menma atacó con una ráfaga de golpes de chakra, pero Naruto vio todos y cada uno de sus ataques y simplemente esquivó inclinando su cuerpo.

Menma apretó los dientes con ira. ¿Cómo se atreve esta basura a esquivar sus ataques y hacerlo parecer débil frente a la audiencia? Menma se abalanzó hacia Naruto y cuando lo alcanzó, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Naruto desapareció en un borrón.

 ***BASH***

En el segundo siguiente, Menma experimentó un dolor extremo en sus entrañas. Fue tan doloroso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que fue lanzado lejos, hacia la pared de la arena y

 ***CRASH***

se estrelló contra ella. Menma cayó de la pared y cayó al suelo. Dolorosamente se levantó de nuevo mientras sus heridas fueron sanadas lentamente por el chakra del Kyuubi. Miró hacia Naruto y lo vio agachado con el codo estirado hacia afuera. Entendió lo que pasó. Naruto le dio un codazo en el estómago tan rápido que no podía rastrearlo con sus ojos.

¿Cómo puede no ver los movimientos de Naruto? Él era el hijo de Minato, el Hokage. Y sin embargo, esta... ¿¡esta basura se atreve a superarlo!? Menma apretó los dientes con rabia, lo que hizo que parte del chakra de Kyuubi girara alrededor de su cuerpo. Solo fue un chakra rojo transparente alrededor de su cuerpo lo que le dio un poco de impulso en la velocidad. Menma luego atacó a su enemigo con mayor velocidad, esperando que con el impulso adicional lo ayudara. Incorrecto.

Cuando Menma estaba a punto de alcanzar a su enemigo, Naruto lentamente puso su pierna izquierda hacia adelante, lo que hizo que Menma pensara que estaba a punto de atacarlo con la pierna izquierda. Él esquivó a un lado para evitar la patada izquierda, pero eso nunca llegó como pensó.

 ***BASH***

Naruto en cambio usó su pierna derecha para patear a Menma en un lado de su cabeza. La patada fue tan rápida que fue borrosa y con la cantidad de fuerza que Naruto puso en su patada, Menma recibió un disparo hacia el suelo que formó un pequeño cráter.

Todo el mundo de Menma se volvió al revés cuando se tiró al suelo. No podía creer que otra vez fuera vencido por su perdedor de un hermano. Su cabeza daba vueltas por la patada que recibió. Menma se volvió a enojar y se levantó de nuevo mientras sus heridas se curaban con el chakra del Kyuubi. Menma cargó hacia Naruto pero esta vez se acercó a él con cautela. Observó los movimientos de las piernas de Naruto mientras se acercaba más y más.

Cuando Menma estaba más cerca, Naruto adelantó su pierna derecha. Menma inmediatamente predijo que su oponente iba a su pierna izquierda para atacarlo. Con esto en mente, continuará atacando a Naruto, pensando que con su predicción, esquivará el ataque. Lástima que su predicción se rompió en miles de piezas cuando sucedió lo contrario.

 ***BASH***

Naruto usó su pie derecho para lanzarse hacia Menma. Luego usó el mismo pie derecho para patear a Menma en el estómago, lo que lo mantuvo sobre el suelo durante unos segundos. Naruto solo necesitó esos pocos segundos para girar su cuerpo con el pie derecho y golpear a Menma en el estómago de nuevo, lo que lo arrojó lejos.

Menma no podía pensar en lo que le estaba pasando. Pensó '¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ni siquiera podía ver a través de su ataque? ¿Por qué?

¿Menma estaba perdiendo contra esta basura? El que ha sido entrenado por el Hokage? Menma se levantó de nuevo. Mientras que el chakra del Kyuubi cura sus heridas, no le quita el dolor. La ira de Menma lo hizo ignorarlo y corrió hacia Naruto.

Menma saltó al aire y lanzó una patada de chakra mejorada a su oponente. Sin embargo, Naruto simplemente se agachó, lo que hizo que Menma volara inofensivamente sobre él. Pero Naruto no lo dejó ir así, ya que Menma estaba ahora sin vigilancia por encima de él. Naruto giró su cuerpo mientras él pateó el suelo con su pie izquierdo, que lo lanzó hacia arriba. Naruto usó el impulso para lanzar su propia patada en el costado del abdomen expuesto de Menma.

 ***BASH***

La patada rompió algunas de las costillas de Menma cuando fue lanzado y se estrelló contra el suelo. ¿Otra vez? ¡Fue derrotado nuevamente por esa basura! Con un rugido, Menma saltó sobre sus pies y sacó un Kunai que conocían tanto A como Raasa…..el Hiraishin kunai. Menma luego usó su Kunai para atacar a Naruto, quien simplemente esquivó con facilidad. Esto solo lo hizo enojar mientras seguía agitándolo con la intención de matar.

Naruto se aburrió de esquivar el kunai de 3 hojas. Cuando Menma giró de nuevo, Naruto agarró el mitico kunai con... ¡Sus dedos!

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a alguien deteniendo un kunai con solo sus dedos. Los Kages se estaban quedando muy impresionados con las habilidades de Naruto y el mismo barco era el de los Daimyos que no habían visto tanta habilidad desde Kakashi Hatake o Itachi Uchiha en sus mejores momentos de genin.

-¡Vamos basura!- Menma luchó para liberar su kunai de los dedos de su enemigo, mientras gritaba a Naruto por detener su kunai

Naruto lo ignoró y simplemente se inclinó sobre su dedo que

 ***CRACK***

Rompió el kunai en dos. Esto de nuevo sorprendió a todos al ver a Naruto no solo deteniendo un kunai con dos dedos, sino también rompiéndolo con un solo dedo.

Menma miró su kunai roto e inutil con incredulidad. Si se tratara de un simple kunai, entonces lo habría creído, pero su kunai no era simple y comun. Su kunai fue hecho de un mineral muy especial que se especializa en la dureza. Este mineral debería haber hecho que su kunai fuera irrompible, pero Naruto lo rompió. ¡Y con solo un maldito dedo!

Menma rugió y lanzó su kunai roto a Naruto, quien simplemente inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y lo evitó. Luego formó algunas señales con las manos y empujó su mano hacia adelante mientras decía

- **Fūton: Gran Ruptura** \- dijo Menma

Naruto recogió chakra bajo sus pies y se pegó al suelo. Cuando el viento lo golpeó, ni siquiera se movió de la fuerza. Simplemente se quedó en el camino de la presión del viento que no le hizo nada. Menma apretó los dientes de rabia y comenzó a juntar chakra en su mano cuando iba a usar uno de los jutsu ofensivo de rango A de su padre. Naruto miró la mano de Menma y vio chakra girando alrededor de una esfera, un orbe azul comenzaba a formarse en la mano de Menma. Después de unos segundos, Menma completó su jutsu. Hizo un **Rasengan**.

-¿Ves esto perdedor? Este es uno de los jutsu de mi padre que lo hizo el shinobi mas poderoso de las naciones elementales. Es un jutsu ofensivo de rango A, el **Rasengan** me enseñó. Voy a usar esto para matarte- Menma miró a Naruto con una sonrisa de suficiencia pero esto logro que Naruto se riera

-¿De qué te ríes basura?- dijo molesto ante la risa de Naruto

-¿De verdad crees que solo porque aprendiste un jutsu especial, crees que has ganado? Si se necesita uno para aprender algo como esto para convertirte en el más fuerte, entonces hay muchos shinobis en el mundo que pueden fregar el suelo con tu patético jutsu- Dijo Naruto haciendo que jadeara gran parte de la audiencia por el claro insulto al Jutsu insignia de Minato

-¡Deseas basura! ¡Solo un genio como yo pudo haber aprendido rápidamente el **Rasengan**! ¡Uno que nunca podrías aprender!-Grito Menma furioso ante el insulto de Naruto

Naruto dejó de reír y miró a Menma con una cara seria. Si el iba a atacar con el "arsenal" mas poderoso de su armería….El jugaría al mismo juego. Solo esperaba que Yumi-hime no se molestara con el.

-¡Perdoname Yumi-chan, pero usare tu jutsu favorito para callar a este inuti!- Grito Naruto a Yumi, escuchando un "Haaaaai" animado de la Kitsune que lo apoyaba- Ahora que tengo el permiso de mi compañera, te mostrare lo que es un verdadero Jutsu comparado a tu "Jutsu de rango A"

Naruto solo hizo un único sello de caballo, intrigando a la audiencia, de que clase de jutsu podía ser superior al Jutsu de Minato Namikaze, que de por si en los libros de Kumo e Iwa era de rango S como el **Hiraishin** tan afamado que lo llevo a donde estaba.

 **(Advertencia le siguiente jutsu se dira en su japonés romaji natal, porque….es una exquisites para cualquiera y es una falta de respeto no decirlo en su forma majestuosa del anime o manga)  
**  
 **-"¡Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!"** \- Penso Naruto

La audiencia se quedo en shock, un mosntruoso jutsu de fuego salio disparado de la boca de Naruto creando un muro de llamas abrazadoras que literalmente se tragaban casi toda la barrera de protección, tanto a nivel vertical como horizontal. Los sensores estaban que se shockearon, el chakra fue el necesario para un Jutsu de rango S, y ese era un jutsu de rango S. ¡¿Qué carajos le enseño Heinz a sus hijos?! Fue la pregunta general de todos los shinobis e inclusive Minato.

-Fue un buen toque enseñarle el jutsu de tu antepasado a mis niños Miko-chan- dijo Kurama admitiendo- Aunque odie a Madara por mis tratos en el pasado, debo admitir que fue el único a parte de Hashirama Senju que corria por su dinero, no como otros que alardeaban de su poder.

-Madara Uchiha fue el mas poderoso Uchiha de su tiempo…..Y yo, soy la mas poderosa ahora- dijo Mikoto- Ese Jutsu con la "mejora" de Heinz-koi, hizo que el jutsu creado por mi antepasado sea como un fuego de fosforo comparado a lo que YO puedo sacar.

-Sip, por eso lo respetaba, su poder precedia su reputación como un verdadero Kami no Shinobi

La audiencia quedo en shock como el muro de fuego infernal trago por completo a Menma el cual nada pudo hacer ante las llamas que eran tan calientes como el infierno mismo, el jutsu duro 30 segundos mas hasta que Naruto decidio soltar el jutsu.

Una vez el jutsu cayo, vio la figura carbonizada de Menma que se estaba curando con el chakra **Yin** de su kaa-san, eso lo molesto, usando el chakra que no le pertenecia para su uso y beneficio, eso era lo que le molestaba de Menma, y anteriormente de Hikari, hasta que tuvo una charla con su kaa-san respecto a Hikari que le dio el beneficio de la duda.

-Conque sobreviviste- dijo con desden Naruto- ¿Y aun sosteniendo el **Rasengan**?- dijo curioso- Parece que esa bola de chakra insulsa pudo aguantar el ataque mas poderoso de Yumi-chan, aunque ella lo hace 20 veces mas fuerte que mi persona, pero de estar ella luchando contigo…serias cenizas en el viento.

Las heridas en el cuerpo de Menma comenzaron a sanar por el chakra del Kyuubi. Pronto todas sus heridas fueron sanadas y abrió los ojos. Sin embargo, sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas rojas y, en lugar de estar de pie, adoptó una postura animal. Entonces su piel comenzó a escurrirse del chakra del Kyuubi. Su piel que fue pelada se quemó y de ella salió humo negro. El humo negro entonces comenzó a cubrirlo, lo que lo ocultó de los ojos de todos.

 **"RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR !"  
**  
Un rato después, un rugido demoníaco vino del humo que lo disipó. Lo que estaba allí era algo que solo se puede describir como un demonio. Todo el cuerpo de Menma estaba cubierto de chakra rojo malicioso y tenía 4 colas que venían de su espalda. Sus ojos eran blancos y sus dientes se afilaban.

-¿Realmente pensaste que usar el chakra de Kyuubi te daría una ventaja contra mí? Estás muy equivocado. Todo lo que te dio fue que te hizo mucho más duradero para que te golpeara. Y ya que estás dispuesto a usar un movimiento mortal- dijo Naruto mientras flexionaba sus musculos

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a temblar y luego sus músculos comenzaron a hincharse. Todos los músculos de sus brazos, piernas, pecho y abdomen se hincharon tanto que sus ropas superiores se desgarraron por el aumento de sus músculos. Su chaleco de hierro fue rasgado en varios pedazos. Le habia pedido al Tuerto Dan que su ropa superior no la haga resistente, no para esta parte, pidiéndole que haga duraderos sus guanteletes y su mascara facial. Era tan musculoso como Son Goku en su estado Super Saiyayin perfecto

Naruto comenzó a liberar una buena cantidad de intentos de matar que afectaron un poco a Menma. Genma que estaba en la arena fue puesto de rodillas. Las personas cercanas a la arena también cayeron de rodillas debido a la intención asesina que lanzó Naruto.

En toda la arena, las mujeres de todas las edades se sonrojaron mientras observaban los músculos de Naruto. Algunas incluso se desmayaron por las hemorragias nasales. Kaguya y Yumi tenían hemorragias nasales al ver los musculos mas definidos de Naruto, que las hicieron pensar locamente en las cosas que le harian una vez salieran de aquí. Hikari se habia desmayado en el piso en un charco de su propia sangre, ver a su Hermano/amor no correspondido, fue demasiado para su mente, que le envio toneladas de pensamientos nada puros a su ser, también fue el caso de Temari que ver esos musculos la desmayaron en un 2x3. Los hombres fueron muy envidiosos y celosos al ver sus músculos, sobre todo porque los casados miraron molestas a sus mujeres ya que nunca les habia pasado eso.

 **-Gatita ¡Mas vale que te montes un dia de estos a ese zorrito, porque juro que si no lo haces tomare el control de tu cuerpo y lo hare yo!** \- Grito Matatabi a su Jinchuuriki con lujuria

-Hai…..Matatabi- dijo ella sonrojada y con una hemorragia nasal al ver los musculos de Naruto

 **En la seccion de kage**

La mandíbula de Minato golpeó el piso cuando vio cómo Naruto se habia vuelto más pulido. Era realmente imposible para alguien de su edad tener ese tipo de músculos. El Raikage A estaba sonriendo de manera emocionante cuando vio que había alguien como él que quería mostrar sus músculos.

-¡SÍ! ¡FINALMENTE! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ESTÁ INTERESADO EN LOS MÚSCULOS! ¡MUESTRE AL MUNDO QUÉ PUEDEN HACER LOS MÚSCULOS! ¡LOS QUE TIENEN MÚSCULOS SON LOS MÁS RESISTENTES QUE HAY!- Grito A con emoción por al fin ver alguien que valoraba la musculatura, asu vez flexionando sus musculos de forma aprobatoria

Naruto miro a Menma con seriedad y una leve intención de enseñarle a su "hermano" de sangre, que a Naruto Uzumaki…no se lo subestima.

 **Continuara…**


	11. XI: Humillación

**Capitulo XI: Humillación, descalificacion y una invasión predicha**

Menma gruñó de rabia y a Naruto lo atacó con una velocidad inmensa que desapareció en un borrón. Sin embargo, en los ojos de Naruto, vio claramente dónde estaba Menma. Menma apareció frente a Naruto y le golpeó con la garra, pero Naruto se agachó debajo de él y se giró hacia atrás y Bash le dio una patada a Menma con tanta fuerza que fue lanzado hacia el cielo. Todos en la audiencia miraron a su Jinchuuriki en shock que un genin contrarrestó su ataque.

Cuando Menma se detuvo en el aire, miró a su alrededor buscando su presa, pero no se dio cuenta de que él mismo se había convertido en la presa para alguien mucho más peligroso que el modo de chakra del Kyuubi. Cuando Menma miró a su izquierda, Naruto apareció en un rayo negro. Naruto estaba boca abajo con su pierna derecha doblada hacia atrás. Menma solo tuvo un segundo para ver a su enemigo cuando Naruto le dio una poderosa patada en la cabeza. Esto lanzó a Menma hacia el duro suelo de tierra como un meteoro.

 ***BASH***

Se lanzó una gran onda explosiva cuando Menma golpeó el piso de tierra dura. Menma se retorció de dolor cuando sus huesos fueron rajados o aplastados por la patada y el impacto en el duro suelo de tierra. El chakra del Kyuubi curó sus heridas y él se paró de nuevo en busca de su enemigo. Levantó la vista y vio a Naruto lanzándose hacia él. Menma sonrió que tuvo su oportunidad de lastimarlo. Levantó los brazos para agarrar a Naruto entre sus garras con la intención de destrozarlo. Sin embargo, eso no fue como lo planeó.

Cuando Naruto estaba sobre Menma, giró una vez mientras agarraba ambos brazos de Menma, lo que detuvo su ataque. Naruto luego usó el impulso de la espina para sumergir su rodilla en la cara de Menma. Menma fue empujada al piso de mármol y sus huesos de la cara fueron aplastados por el golpe.

Después de sumergir a Menma en el suelo, Naruto saltó hacia atrás y aterrizó a pocos metros del Jinchuuriki. La audiencia se quedó sin palabras ante la brutal exhibición de **Taijutsu** y con qué facilidad golpeaba al héroe de su aldea.

El Raikage estaba sonriendo ampliamente ante las habilidades de Naruto. Como a él mismo le gusta pelear a corta distancia, su voto por Naruto estaba en su bolsillo. Estaba muy impresionado con la habilidad del niño. Minato no era un fanático del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo con Raikage en que la demostración de fuerza y habilidad de Naruto era muy impresionante. Tenía su voto para Naruto

Los daimyos se quedaron con caras de asombro y shock sin iguales. Cuando el daimyo de Nami no Kuni vio a Naruto, recordó las palabras de su salvador, aquel Jounin de Konoha que era su padre "Vea la pelea de mi hijo en las finales de los exámenes Chunnin…..no se defraudara" pensó La Daimyo recordando las palabras del Takada mayor, oh que tan certerza fue su deducción de su salvador.

"Raasa" (Orichimaru) estaba sonriendo ante la demostración de la habilidad de Naruto. Quería a Sasuke como su próximo barco, pero Naruto lo intrigó más. Él planea tenerlo como su próximo barco en el futuro.

Minato tuvo una reacción diferente. Se sentó en su silla con cara de asombro. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Él, su esposa Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraiya entrenaron a Menma y Hikari durante los últimos años. Pero aquí está Naruto Takada, hijo de Heinz el "Angel de la Muerte" y Kurama "La Kitsune de Konoha" Takada, humillando, que piensa, barriendo el piso, golpeando a Menma que era un saco de boxeo glorificado, algo que le dolia admitir, pero Naruto….Estaba en una escala mas superior que su hijo Menma.

-¿Qué pasa, Menma? Tienes todas las ventajas de sostener el chakra del Kyuubi y, sin embargo, ni siquiera puedes golpearme una vez o incluso ponerme un rasguño. Si soy un perdedor y basura en tus ojos, entonces, ¿Qué? Eso te hace en mis ojos…..Nada

Menma rugió de rabia ante ese comentario y lo acusó. Agitó sus garras ampliamente a Naruto, quien simplemente esquivó en el último segundo con facilidad. Menma siguió girando ampliamente, pero Naruto esquivó fácilmente todos los ataques. Naruto siguió esquivando y retrocediendo lentamente. Él estaba trayendo a Menma y a sí mismo hacia el centro de la arena. Cuando llegaron al punto central de la arena, Naruto miro la forma golpeada e humillada de Menma su hermano menor

-Tomaste tan alto en tu pedestal que no te fijaste en otras personas a tu alrededor que superan a un mocoso malcriado como tú. Eres como el Uchiha, tan arrogante solo por poseer aquel ojo que roba el trabajo duro de shinobis y kunoichis que se parten el lomo por crear algo único y original, para que vengas y se lo arrebates en segundos…Gente como ella es basura.

-¡No! ¡Eres la basura! ¡Eres el perdedor! ¡No mereces ser parte de la gran Konoha! Necesitas morir por traer vergüenza a los grandes shinobis de Konoha y su gente por igual! ¡AL IGUAL QUE ESE ERROR DE KAMI QUE ES MI DIFUNTO HERMANO NARUTO!- Girto Menma, haciendo que toda la audiencia jadeara, inclsuvie Minato y Kushina.

Heinz miro un poco sorprendido a Menma ¿Recordaban a Naruto, su hijo? Miro la cara de Kushina que estaba tan abierta como si le hecharan un balde de agua fría por algo que fue mortalmente sorpresivo de saber

-"Al parecer no…hasta ahora"- pensó Heinz levantándose- _"Miko-chan, Kura-chan, Mito-chan….Es hora que mi niño se muestre ante el mundo"_ \- pensó Heinz con una sonrisa

Las tres féminas solo asintieron a lo que el patriarca dijo, ahora era el momento de ver como el mundo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, se derrumbaba, al ver a aquel "fracaso" abandonado e ignorado por ellos…..aparecia en sus mundos al ser de los genins mas poderosos de Konoha, y quizás del mundo shinobi.

-¡NARUTO!- Grito Heinz trayendo la atención de casi todos- ¡Es hora mi hijo…..muestrales a todos tu verdadera apariencia!

La audiencia miro confundida al patriarca Takada ¿Verdadera apariencia? ¿De que hablaba? ¿No era su verdadera apariencia? Era el pensamiento común de todos. Naruto miro a su padre con un asentimiento lento, quitándose la mascara facial de su rostro revelando su rostro sin grasa de bebe y mostrando el resto de su cara. Naruto hizo el sello de pájaro revelando un sello en su pectoral derecho de color negro

 **-¡Fuinjutsu: Henge Definitivo…Kai!-** Grito Naruto a la audiencia

 ***POOF***

En una nube de humo apareció la verdadera apariencia de Naruto, mostrando en vez de su cabello rojo palido, un cabello amarillo con gran parte de este cubierto de pelo rojo carmesí caracteriztico de los Uzumaki, mostraba en cada mejilla 3 bigotitos gruesos que le daban un leve tono salvaje y sexy a la vez, pero sobre todo su piel era levemente mas bronceada.

Kushina y Minato jadearon al ver esos bigotes y el pelo, era imposible, no, ¡Era imposible!, su hijo, el que no habían visto muchas veces, habia huido a otro hogar que lo amaba y cuidaba, pero sobretodo-

-Naruto Takada….Es mi sochi- dijo Kushina en shock sintiendo una gigantesca punzada de dolor en su pecho al igual que Kagome de enterarse de esa noticia.

-Naruto es mi nii-san- dijo Kagome en shock sintiendo culpa al olvidar a su hermano mayor que jugaba siempre con ella- Nii-san- miro a su hermano con lagrimas en sus ojos invadida por la culpa.

-Déjame mostrarte quién es el débil aquí- Dijo Naruto seriamente mientras Menma miraba en shock a Naruto

Naruto levantó su brazo derecho y los músculos del brazo aumentaron de tamaño. Luego, con un rugido, Naruto bajó su brazo derecho sobre el suelo de tierra como un hacha. 

***CRASH***

 ***THROOM***

 ***CRUMBLE***

Todo el publico tenia los ojos tan abiertos como podía, ¡Naruto habia partido el piso de la arena con un golpe de hacha! Menma fue devuelto a la realidad por esta repentina demostración de inmensa fuerza. Sintió un poco de miedo en el fondo de su mente, pero su orgullo no lo dejó. Saltó hacia atrás y planeó su siguiente movimiento. Sin embargo, Naruto aplastó sus planes en lo que hizo a continuación.

-¿A dónde crees que te vas, HERMANITO? ¿Estas cagado del miedo por mi poder? Si no es así, ¡entonces deberías estarlo!- Grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas apareciendo detrás de Menma a una velocidad monstruosa **\- Golpe Evasivo:** **Golpes Graves**

Como lo indican los nombres, Naruto lanzó una descarga de poderosos golpes a Menma que no pudo defenderse contra cientos de ataques. Menma sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo se pulverizaba bajo la lluvia de golpes. Ni siquiera podía gritar cuando su cuello, mandíbula y boca fueron aplastados bajo los fuertes golpes.

 *** Bash * * Bash * * Crunch * * Bash * * Crunch * * Bash * * Bash * * Crunch * * Bash * * Bash * * Crunch ***

Bajo cada poderoso golpe, los huesos de Menma estaban rotos o aplastados. Su carne roja se estaba ablandando por los golpes continuos. Menma no podía pensar ya que su cuerpo estaba lleno de huesos rotos y un inmenso dolor fluía a través de él. El chakra del Kyuubi no ayudó, ya que solo curó sus heridas y huesos. El dolor se mantuvo.

La audiencia observaba los brutales golpes con asombro e incredulidad. No podían creer que el malvado demonio al que habían golpeado en los últimos años ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer al héroe de su aldea, no, Naruto dominó esta batalla completamente. Fue una batalla de un solo lado. Los civiles e incluso algunos shinobi ahora eran cagados de miedo cuando se dieron cuenta de lo jodidos que están. Torturaron, golpearon y casi mataron a Naruto a una edad tan joven debido al alma de Kyuubi que tenía dentro de él y ahora se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte. Más fuerte para vencer a un Jinchuuriki en su estado de Jinchuuriki humanoide. Ahora se enfrentarán a un poderoso Naruto después de este torneo y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto, sino enfrentar su ira, ya sea de el o la de su padre, que de seguro sabe los tratos que le hicieron a su niño…. Después de que Naruto desató su mano de puño, dio un fuerte golpe a la cara de Menma que empujó el piso de arena medio inclinado hacia abajo.

 ***BASH***

Una vez que el piso de la arena volvió a bajar, Naruto aterrizó en la otra mitad de la arena. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente a que saliera Menma. Después de un rato, Menma se arrastró fuera del cráter y se levantó. Apretó los dientes mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor que fluía por todo su maltratado cuerpo magullado, pero con todo el chakra malicioso rojo que cubría su cuerpo, nadie podía ver qué tan dañado estaba su cuerpo.

-Entonces, dime Menma. ¿Quién es el perdedor ahora? ¿Quién es la basura ahora? ¿Quién es el maldito debilucho ahora? ¡POR FAVOR DIMELO!- Grito colérico

Menma ahora se estaba ahogando en pura rabia. ¿Cómo se atreve esta basura a burlarse de él? ¿Cómo se atreve esta basura a golpearlo así? ¿Cómo se atreve esta basura a humillarlo frente a toda la audiencia y figuras importantes? Su orgullo se hizo cargo y dejó que el Kyuubi tomara su cuerpo y su mente.

 **"GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Menma ahora se ha convertido en un furioso Jinchuuriki cuyo único objetivo es destruir a su enemigo frente a él, que era Naruto. Cualquiera que se interponga en su camino ahora sería asesinado.

-¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Rugir a tu enemigo? Heh. Esto es lo que significa perfectamente Perro que ladra nunca muerde….y tu eres una maldta prueba de ello Hermanito.

Con otro rugido, Menma cargó contra Naruto con la intención de destrozarlo y matarlo, pero esta vez, Naruto no se movió de su lugar ni intentó esquivar. Cuando Menma llegó a Naruto, él desató sus propios golpes poderosos y lo arañó, pero para Naruto, solo sentían que un oso lo estaba golpeando. Lo que para él no era más que golpes débiles, ya que ha sido golpeado más fuerte que eso. Mucho mucho más difícil.

 ***BASH***

 ***BASH***

 ***SMASH***

 ***BASH***

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Luchas contra todos tus enemigos con tu rabia ciega? ¿O soy solo yo?- Dijo Naruto a nadie en particular 

**"¡** **¡** **GGGGGRRRRAAAAHHHH!"**

 ***BASH***

 ***BASH***

 ***BASH***

 ***BASH ***

Menma rugió de rabia y atacó a Naruto de nuevo, pero él simplemente los apartó como si su ataque no fuera nada para él. Lo cual era lo que toda la audiencia vio con la mandibula abierta. 

**"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR !"**

 ***BASH***

 ***SMASH ***

 ***BASH***

Naruto no sintió mucho por su atacante y se burló de él nuevamente, ¡Súbelo a través de tu cráneo grueso y tu cerebro de tamaño guisante, Menma; tus ataques, tu velocidad, tus habilidades, tu jutsu, incluso el chakra del Kyuubi! Todo lo que me arrojas es inútil!

 ***BASH***

Naruto le dio un puñetazo a Menma en su mejilla izquierda que lo lanzó hacia atrás. Los pensamientos de Menma se detuvieron de ese golpe cuando la sangre se derramó de su boca abierta. Se sorprendió de nuevo al ver cómo esta basura detuvo su ataque sin sentido con un solo golpe. ¡Él no tomará esto más! Cuando Menma estaba siendo rechazado, usó el chakra de Kyuubi para crear un clon de sí mismo que emergió de su espalda. El clon luego deslizó su garra en el abdomen de Naruto con la intención de cortarlo por la mitad.

 ***SHING***

Desafortunadamente, el ataque fue inútil contra Naruto ya que su nivel de evasión era mas superior para evadir sus ataques que nada podían hacerle con su monstruosa velocidad. Esto enfureció a Menma que gruñó y saltó hacia atrás. El clon desapareció de nuevo en su espalda. Menma rugió al cielo y varios pequeños orbes azules y rojos fueron expulsados de su cuerpo. Los orbes de chakra azul y rojo estaban dispersos alrededor de la arena. Luego trajo las cuatro colas delante de su cara. Luego, todos los orbes azules y rojos dispersos comenzaron a reunirse frente a la cara de Menma, donde se fusionaron en una sola bola púrpura.

Después de que todos los orbes azules y rojos se fusionaron en un orbe púrpura al tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, comenzó a encogerse a medida que se comprimía. El orbe púrpura se redujo al tamaño de una bola de 5 cm que envió una pequeña onda de choque que destruyó el área alrededor de Menma. El orbe púrpura era una pequeña bola concentrada de chakra visible puro. El público tembló visiblemente cuando sintió que el poder se desprendía del orbe púrpura.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Es un desperdicio de chakra. Un desperdicio de potencial.

Menma gruñó y abrió su boca de par en par. Luego se comió todo en un solo bocado.

 ***CHOMP***

 ***GULP***

Menma cayó repentinamente en el suelo cuando su cuerpo se hizo mucho más pesado con tanto chakra. Naruto se rió

-Bueno, ¿Sabes? Nunca debes comer cosas que puedan hacerte daño- dijo Naruto en tono de burla

De repente, el cuerpo de Menma aumentó de tamaño. Su cuerpo se convirtió en una forma de bola debido a que el chakra dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a expandirse y liberó su energía concentrada.

-¿En serio? Nunca deberías comer de más. Ahora mira lo que te sucedió. Al menos el clan de Choji puede utilizar todas esas calorías para el chakra para su jutsu. Pero, ¡¿y tú?! ¡HUH! Déjalo salir, Menma. Se ve mal para ti...y te ves un poco enfermo- Dijo conservando su tono burlon

Menma gruñó de rabia y abrió la boca. Cuando hizo esto, disparó todo el chakra que estaba dentro de su cuerpo, hacia Naruto en forma de una viga que destruyó todo a su paso. 

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ***

La audiencia detrás de Naruto inmediatamente gritó de miedo y comenzó a dispersarse al ver el rayo destructivo dirigiéndose en su dirección. Minato se levantó de inmediato y estaba a punto de hacer algo para defender a los civiles del ataque de su hijo, pero se detuvo cuando Raikage miro curioso a Naruto

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué ese mocoso de Naruto se está moviendo fuera del camino del rayo?!- pregunto A a Minato ****

 **-** ¡¿Qué?!- Grito Minato en Shock ****

Minato y los otros Kages miraron con confusión y conmoción a Naruto, quien no se movió de su posición. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera preocupado por un segundo. Todos se quedaron sin aliento ante lo que hizo Naruto a continuación. Naruto solo sonrió y levantó una de sus manos frente a él. Cuando el rayo hizo contacto con su mano, el rayo destructivo comenzó a filtrarse en su mano.

Si alguien haya visto a Naruto de cerca, haya notado que sus ojos ya no eran un azul cerúleo como su "padre", no, estos eran un gris casi negro con tres anillos concéntricos de color blanco total con 6 tomoes blancos en sus ojos….tenia el temido **Rinnegan Supremo** , Naruto estaba usando el **Camino Preta** para absorber el rayo destructivo y en segundos, el rayo desapareció y fue absorbido por su mano.

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!- Fue el grito colectivo por lo que hizo Naruto

El silencio reinó en el aire mientras todos se quedaron impactados y asombrados por lo que acaba de suceder. Incluso los aterrorizados civiles se detuvieron en seco y miraron a Naruto con incredulidad. Fueron solo unos segundos antes de que estuvieran a punto de morir, pero fueron salvados por Naruto.

-…Patetico….He recibido ataque mas devastadores de mi padre- dijo Naruto impasible para el shock de su audiencia

Yumi, Kaguya y Haku Naruto se rieron por el insutlo, al igual que Mikoto y Kurama, lo que decía era verdad, prácticamente Naruto recibió un ataque equivalente para destruir un sol mas grande que su planeta, al menos 200 veces mas grandes que su planeta de parte de Heinz.

Naruto decidio finiquitar esto, ya le canso jugar con Menma, y su sentido de guerrero demoniaco ya se estaba desperdiciando en un fracaso como su "hermano" Menma, asi que apareció detrás de Menma el cual apenas estaba procesando todo y con una patada giratoria en toda su nuca mando a Menma a una pared cercana

 ***CRASH***

**De vuelta en la arena**

Todo el público, además de los Kages y los Daimyos estaban en silencio, ya que solo han sido testigos de la gran demostración de fuerza que un genin les ha mostrado. Este genin…..Naruto ha dejado a toda la audiencia, incluso a sus novias sin palabras. Acaba de mostrar al mundo cómo se enfrentó a uno de los Jinchuuriki más poderosos y fuertes, el contenedor del Kyuubi, y literalmente lo golpeó como a una muñeca de trapo. Naruto controló completamente esta pelea y dominó por completo a su oponente. Yumi, Kaguya y Haku estaban más que excitadas por la monstruosa muestra de poder que su amado mostro a esta gente, y estaban haciendo una monumental muestra de sus auto-controles para no ir ahí y coger con Naruto hasta que sus cerebros entren en coma sexual.

- **¡Gatita, juro que si no montas a ese zorro caliente en uno de estos días, JURO QUE LO HARE YO!-** Grito Matatabi con lujuria en su voz

-Hai…..Hai Mata-chan- dijo Yugito que estaba con las piernas fuertemente cerradas evitando que los demás vieran la creciente mancha en su pantalón.

Algo que no sabia nadie, fue que el motivo de la excitación que la mayoría de féminas sentía, no era por el asombroso físico que Naruto saco a la luz, no, fue por la masiva liberación de hormonas de demonio que alocaron como nunca a las mujeres desde la talla de genins como su hermana Hikari o incluso a Tsume Inuzuka, que estaba casi gritando a los cielos "ALFA" Al igual que toda fémina Inuzuka. Las hormonas incluso habían afectado a Gaia sacándole un sonrojo interesándose mas en Naruto y a Yugito que prácticamente se "mojo" ****

 **En la seccion de kage**

Los tres Kages quedaron en shock total. El Raikage se sorprendió y se asombró al ver a un genin que no solo mostraba sus músculos sino que también golpeaba a un Jinchuuriki con nada más que **Taijutsu**. Fue muy impresionado por Naruto. A estaba shockeado literalmente miraba a Naruto con respeto total, el estaba dudando si podía ganarle en un encuentro con toda su fuerza y velocidad ¡HIZO QUE EL RAIKAGE, EL SEGUNDO SER MAS RAPIDO DEL MUNDO SHINOBI DUDARA DE SU PODER! Era un hito para el genin de pelo rubio/pelirrojo

Raasa (Orichimaru) ahora estaba más interesado en Naruto que en Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba fascinado con la fuerza y la durabilidad de Naruto. El solo hecho de pensar en los tesoros que guarda su cuerpo lo hizo sonreír bajo su máscara y casi toquetearse en esa zona sagrada, ya que su actual cuerpo desgraciadamente le toco ser de mujer, por lo que, al ver los musculos de luchador de UFC de Naruto, casi hacen que se orgasmeara.

Minato se quedó en completo shock y estupefacto ante la habilidad de Naruto. Acaba de ver a su hijo Menma, el portador del chakra de Kyuubi, ser golpeado como un muñeco de trapo por su hijo mayor, Naruto, quien no recibió ningún entrenamiento de parte de él ni de su familia. ¡Naruto ha derrotado completamente a Menma, el héroe del pueblo, frente a todos con nada más que **Taijutsu**! Y lo peor, era que Naruto fue entrenado por Heinz, ¡AQUEL HEINZ! Era simplemente inaudito para su persona, que su hijo aquel "fracaso" estaba literalmente dándole a Menma duro contra el muro.

Minato estaba feliz de que Naruto no era débil, pero inmediatamente se entristeció cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo había tratado en el pasado. Disculparse con él era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Con tal fuerza, pensaría que Naruto lo golpearía o abandonaría la aldea y se uniría a otra aldea menor. Si Naruto se unió a otro pueblo, entonces ese pueblo se convertirá en un pueblo poderoso que rivalizará con otros pueblos. No. Necesita que Naruto se quede en este pueblo, pero ¿cómo? El ya lo sabe, y Kushina ya lo sabe…..No regresaría con ellos, no si tienen una familia que ya lo ama.

 ***BUM***

Menma cayo de lleno al piso de la arena totalmente noqueado y sin fuerzas, estaba ya literalmente hecho trizas con todos sus hueso hechos pure y polvo, Genma se acerco a Menma para ver si no estaba muerto, puso dos dedos en su cuello para suspirar

-Menma Namikaze ya no puede continuar…El ganador es Naru-

 ***POOF***

En un shunshin de hojas aparecieron dos personas, uno de ellos era alto con un traje de Jounin estándar, con una mascara en su cara mientras leia perezosamente su libro naranja, el otro era mas bajo, con el peinado en forma de un culo de pato de color negro, con ropas negras, vendajes en unos de los brazos y sobretodo una actitud muy arrogante.

-To…Takada- dijo Genma viendo al par que acabo de llegar. Sasuke Uchiha y Kakashi…..

-¿Llegamos tarde para el combate contra Gaia?- pregunto Kakashi con su tono aburrido

-Si, llegaron tarde, Sasuke esta descalificado- dijo Genma haciendo que Sasuke y Kakashi abrieran sus ojos

-¡DESCALIFICADO! ¡COMO PUEDEN DESCALIFICARME A MI UNA ELITE UCHIHA!

-¡GENMA COMO DESCALIFICARON A SASUKE, ES UN ACTIVO MUY VALIOSO PARA KONOHA, TODOS HAN VENIDO A VERLO!- Grito en shock Kakashi tratando de "defender" a su estudiante

-Eso dicelo a Hokage-sama que decidio la acción- dijo Genma señalando a Minato que miraba con decepcion a Kakashi 

-¡No pueden descalificarme!- Grito Sasuke- ¡SOY UNA ELITE UCHIHA!

-¿Quieres callarte?- dijo Naruto apareciendo al lado de Genma con un tono aburrido- Por si no te das cuenta, interrumpiste al final de mi partido…..Aunque de todas formas yo gane.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kakashi- Naruto ¿Eres tu?- Dijo mirando a Naruto

-Si lo soy pervertido, aunque tu me conoces como Naruto Takada…..y también como Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze- dijo lo ultimo con veneno en su voz, estremeciendo a Kakashi, Minato y Kushina

El cuerpo de Naruto se desinflo, volviendo a su musculatura promedio, mientras sacaba un rollo blanco que en una nube de humo apareció una camiseta negra sin mangas, un chaleco de acero ANBU de su armería de clan y una mascara facial negra.

-¿Qué paso con Menma?- pregunto Kakashi tragando el shock de ver al hijo de su sensei

-Estampado en el piso, con todos sus huesos rotos, órganos destrozados y sobretodo su orgullo de mierda que se parece a la mierda Uchiha de mí delante metido en su culo, mí diagnostico: Curacion d meses, Emocionalmente: de 6 meses a 3 años- dijo saliéndose.

Sasuke miro con rabia a Naruto ¡SE ATREVIO A HUMILLARLO! ¡A EL, UNA ELITE! Sasuke como el "Genio" que es, cargo el jutsu que Kakashi le enseño en este mes de entrenamiento mostrándole al mundo que le enseño el **Chidori** , el cual iba con dirección de matar a Naruto

 ***BASH***

Sono el impacto de algo chocando con la carne, un poco de sangre se salpico en la arena de batalla, o lo que quedaba de esta, Sasuke creyo que hirió a Naruto, pero mirando bien su mano, obserbo que Naruto no vestia un traje café rojizo o tenia una calabaza en su espalda…Miro que habia aparecido Gaia…Su contrincante que apareció para matarlo por su larga espera.

Gaia estaba en shock, su plan era atacar a Sasuke, tanto fue su enfoque en matarlo, que no tomo en cuenta el jutsu que tenia la intención de matar a Naruto; apareció entre Naruto y el jutsu de Sasuke sintiendo como el mismo le traspasaba el hombro. Ella miro lentamente su hombro herido, registrando el dolor entrante, y lo único que hizo-

-Mi…..sangre…..- dijo Gaia en shock- Esta es….mi sangre…. ¡ESTA ES MI SANGRE!- Grito Gaia en shock y dolor

-No puede ser…Gaia- dijo Temari en shock

-Fue herida- dijo Kankuro terminando la frase.

Baki miro a su Kazekage que daba un asentimiento discreto, un ANBU cercano hizo un sello de liebre apareciendo en todo el estadio plumas blancas, que con el contacto de las personas estas desmayaron a las mismas.

Civiles, shinobis de bajo rango e incluso los Daimyos cayeron bajo este jutsu, Mikoto, Kurama y Mito vieron las plumas caer, al igual que Haku, Yumi, Naruto, y Kaguya, todos haciendo el sello de pájaro

-¡KAI!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo liberándose del jutsu

 ***BOOM***

Inmediatamente, la sección de Kage explotó en humo. Pronto, varios ninjas que llevaban las bandas para la cabeza de Otogakure y Sunagakure aparecieron en la audiencia y comenzaron a atacarlos. Los jounins y los chunins de Konoha pronto comenzaron a atacar a los invasores.

Temari apareció cerca de Gaia que estaba en shock, mientras Kankuro lo seguía a ellas dos para protegerlas ambos desapareciendo entre la confusión

-Kagu-hime, ve con Yumi-hime a perseguir a Gaia-chan- Dijo Naruto en tono autoritario

-¡HAI!- Dijeron ambas despareciendo en la cofusion de la pelea

Kurama vio como sus niñas iban en la búsqueda de la Jinchuuriki de su loca hermana menor, miro a Mikoto, Mito y Haku en espera de ordenes

-Miko-chan, ayuda a los de la barrera Este, Mascota-chan tu ayuda a los idiotas del estadio con Haku-chan aquí, ire yo a la zonas de complejos en búsqueda de shinobis enemigos

-¡HAI!- Dijeron las feminas

Los genins sonrieron antes de desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad. Pronto, hubo sonidos de asesinatos y combates en todo el pueblo…La invasión, ha comenzado.

 **Unos minutos más tarde: Con Yumi y Kaguya**

La Kitsune y la poseedora del Rinne-Sharingan, llegaron a la posición de Gaia y encontraron algo interesante. Sakura estaba pegada a un árbol mientras una gigantesca garra de arena la atrapaba en el árbol. Sasuke resultó gravemente herido cuando Gaia lo golpeaba como una muñeca de trapo. Gaia por otro lado era diferente. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por arena que tomó la forma de un monstruo de arena. Como que Menma estaba en su forma de Kyuubi loco. Esta era la forma de arena de Gaia. Gaia recogió a Sasuke y lo tiró

-Ahí. Ahora que está fuera del camino, ¡finalmente puedo pelear con enemigos de verdad y matarlas! ¡Jajajaja!

-¿Por qué quieres matarnos? ¿Qué obtendrás al matarnos?- Pregunto Kaguya con seriedad

-Mi existencia…Debo matarlas para que sepan de mi existencia, puedo hacer que el mundo sepa de mi existencia. ¡Así que deben ustedes morir! 

Gaia saltó hacia Yumi con sus garras estiradas. Sin embargo, Yumi simplemente agarró sus dos garras y de un cabesazo golpeó la cara de Gaia. Gaia fue arrojada hacia atrás por ese golpe y en un árbol que fue destruido. Gaia gruñó y lanzó su mano hacia adelante, que luego se estiró hacia Yumi.

-Kagu-chan, déjame pelear- dijo Yumi con seriedad- No pelee en la árena, y ahora es el mejor momento para luchar- dijo Yumi seriamente, recibiendo un asentimiento de la peliblanca

Yumi vio la mano estirada entrante y simplemente la esquivó. Después de que la mano pasó a su lado, bajó la mano como una espada y cortó el brazo de arena. Gaia no gritó ya que era una mano de arena. Simplemente juntó más arena para volver a crecer su brazo de arena. La Kitsune vio esto y se dio cuenta de que tendría que atacar el cuerpo real de Gaia.

 **Yumi vs Gaia/Shukaku**

Así que Yumi desapareció frente a Gaia y golpeó su armadura de arena y golpeó su estómago. Gaia se lanzó de nuevo hacia un árbol y se estrelló contra él y la tierra. Naruto saltó en el aire y se lanzó hacia Gaia, que yacía en el suelo.

 ***BASH***

La rodilla de Yumi bombardeó a Gaia en sus entrañas, lo que la hizo gritar de dolor. Algunas de sus costillas se rompieron cuando su armadura de arena absorbió la mayor parte de la fuerza física.

-Gaia, no tienes que hacer esto. Puedes controlar al Bijuu que hay dentro de ti.

-No puedo, debo matarte. ¡Debes morir! ¡Haré que se conozca mi existencia!-

Gaia se levantó y cargó contra la kitsune que no se movió. Gaia luego lanzó su garra hacia Yumi para cortarla, pero su garra se detuvo cuando hizo contacto con la mano desnuda de la kitsune. Esto sorprendió a Gaia de nuevo. ¿Cómo se detuvo su ataque de nuevo?

-¿Ves Gaia? ¿Ves a lo que estás luchando ahora? Déjame decirte esto Gaia. En la palabra real, hay ninjas que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para destruir grandes pueblos con facilidad. Soy uno de ellos. Así que ves que no eres rival para mí, asi que detente. Sé que puedes, no quiero hacerte daño.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella en un susurro

-Porque tú y nii-chan son lo mismo- dijo ella en un susurro triste

-… ¿Qué?- Dijo Gaia confundida

-A los dos los han tratado menos que a la basura. A los dos les hirió y lastimo mucho su propia aldea. Los han sido descuidados e ignorados por los que amamos. Bueno, al menos a tus hermanos les importas, a diferencia de Nii-chan que desde que tenia memoria el fue odidado y golpeado por sus hermanos, en ese caso eres afortunada- dijo Yumi en una voz suave

Gaia se dejó llevar por esto y dio un paso atrás mientras se aferraba el dolor de cabeza.

-No….no puedo…..detener esto…..¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gaia gritó y una gran cantidad de arena comenzó a reunirse alrededor de ella. Mientras más arena se reunía alrededor de Gaia, su tamaño también comenzó a aumentar. Pronto, el cuerpo de arena de Gaia se convirtió en un gigantesco animal de más de 70 pies de altura.

Yumi recordó lo su kaa-san dijo de sus hermanos Bijuu, sobre todo de la Ichibi no Tanuki. Su nombre era Shukaku. Ella es una tanuki de color marrón arenoso, con marcas de sello maldito de color azul oscuro en toda su cara, cuerpo y cola. Tiene una boca dentada, cóncava, sin lengua, y la esclerótica de sus ojos es negra, con iris amarillo y pupilas que toman la forma de una estrella negra de cuatro puntas con cuatro puntos negros alrededor.

Yumi saltó sobre un árbol y miró con interés a la gigantesca bestia de la arena. Vio que Gaia salió de la cabeza de la bestia de arena.

-Gracias por mantenerme entretenido hasta ahora. Ahora te mostraré el verdadero poder del demonio de la arena- Dijo la genin con una mirada enfermiza y oscura

-De verdad creía que podía apelar a tu lado bueno Gaia-chan….Bien. No te quejes cuando te estes retorciendo en el piso Gaia-chan- dijo Yumi seriamente

- **Jutsu del Sueño Fingido** \- Gaia cayó en un sueño profundo al decir esas palabras

Gaia se durmió a la fuerza. Después de que se durmió, los ojos de las bestias de arena cambiaron. La bestia de la arena, conocida como Shukaku rugió en el cielo

 **-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Finalmente la mejor Bijuu de todas esta libre!-** Grito Shukaku al cielo.

Por alguna razón, Kurama y Matatabi que estaba dentro de Yugito la cual estaba protegiendo a los Daimyos con su padre adoptivo, quisieron matar a cierta Tanuki por ser arrogante y fanfarrona.

- **¡Y aquí hay alguien a quien quiero matar de inmediato!** \- Dijo Shukaku con una sonrisa al ver a Yumi

-¡Ven a mí con todo lo que tienes! ¡No me contendré!- Dijo Yumi ponyéndose en posición de pelea

Shukaku agitó su enorme garra hacia Yumi, pero su brazo fue empujado hacia atrás cuando Yumi lo pateó. La fuerza detrás de la patada de Yumi fue inmensa que sorprendió a Shukaku. Sin embargo, Shukaku no se detuvo y continuó moviendo sus garras hacia él, pero cada vez que lo hacía, la kitsune simplemente las pateaba con facilidad. Shukaku se frustró porque un humano tan pequeño le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato. Oh, si supiera que Yumi no era una humana, era algo MUUCHO peor. Shukaku saltó hacia atrás y comenzó a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire hasta que su vientre se hinchó como un globo.

-¡ **Fūton: Bala Perforadora de Aire**!- Grito la tanuki su jutsu

Shukaku golpeó su estómago con su garra para aplicar presión externa. Con el poder agregado, disparó una bola de aire altamente comprimido desde su boca hacia Yumi, quien saltó como si nada.

 ***THROOOOM***

Yumi vio que la bala de aire era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vaciar el suelo y nivelar todo un bosque. Debido a la gran cantidad de chakra amasada en ella, explota en el momento en que alcanza su objetivo, infligiendo una enorme cantidad de daño, así como nivelando cualquier cosa en su camino.

- **Entonces, hay algo que no puedes bloquear. ¡Bueno, usaré esto para mi ventaja!** \- Grito colérica la Bijuu

Shukaku inhaló mucho aire y golpeó su barriga. En lugar de disparar una bala de aire, disparó varios de estos en rápida sucesión. Yumi no tuvo tiempo de esquivar las balas aéreas. Activando los guanteletes de su **Golpe Evasivo** y agitó el puño en la primera bala de aire.

 ***BASH***

 ***BOOOOOOM***

La bala de aire que era una bala de aire comprimido explotó por el poderoso puñetazo de Yumi. La kitsune no tuvo tiempo de darse palmadas en la espalda ya que otras balas de aire volaban hacia él. Inmediatamente comenzó a golpear las balas aéreas entrantes como un borrón y las destruyó.

 ***BASH***

 ***BOOM***

 ***BASH***

 ***BOOM***

 ***BASH***

 ***BOOM***

 ***BASH***

 ***BOOM***

La Bijuu tanuki se sorprendió al ver que sus balas aéreas que podían limpiar un bosque entero con facilidad, fueron destruidas por los golpes de la niña. Sólo golpes. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? La niña estaba luchando contra una Bijuu, y estaba ganando con creces, ¡Ni siquiera el Sandaime Kazekage pudo con ella!

-Tanuki-chan no te hare daño si liberas a Gaia-chan- dijo seriamente la kitsune

 **-¡Mocosa estupida! ¡No volveré a entrar en Gaia! ¡Ahora soy libre de hacer lo que quiera! ¡Y no te interpondrás en mi camino!** \- Bufo molesta la Bijuu de arena

-Que así sea… ¡Prepárate para sentir las llamas de una Kitsune!- grito Yumi haciendo el sello de caballo mientras su cabello levemente se alzaba

- **¡Kitsune Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!-** Grito la Kitsune

Llamas furiosas se hicieron presentes, pero estas no eran como las de Naruto, no, estas eran llamas azules con una tonalidad mas azul clara en el fondo. Todas estas llamas volaron hacia Shukaku, quien no pudo esquivar debido a su tamaño y peso. En su lugar usó sus arenas para cubrir a Gaia en un capullo de arena para protegerla de las llamas.

- **No…esto no puede estar pasando… ¡NO PUEDO SER VENCIDA, APENAS ACABO DE SALIR! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-** Grito Shukaku desesperada

Después de un tiempo de ser quemada, el muro en llamas azuladas se calmó y Yumi vio lo que le sucedió a Shukaku. El cuerpo de la temida Tanuki de una cola, que estaba hecho de arena, ahora era un pedazo de vidrio gigante. El intenso calor del tornado en llamas convirtió la arena en vidrio. Yumi sonrió y saltó hacia él y lo golpeó.

 ***** **BASH***

 ***CRACK***

El pedazo de vidrio conocido como Shukaku se rompió en varios pedazos más pequeños. Yumi miró el vidrio que caía, en busca de Gaia. Entonces vio a su objetivo que estaba cayendo hacia su muerte. Yumi se lanzó hacia ella y ella la agarro. Luego aterrizó en el suelo lejos de los cristales que caen y dejó a Gaia en el suelo. Ella también se sentó a su lado y descansó. Luego de un par de minutos, Yumi vio como Gaia abria los ojos

-¿Por qué?"- Apenas pudo decir Gaia sin sentir que su cuerpo estaba hecho trizas

-¿Por qué qué?- Pregunto la Kitsune a la carcelera de Shukaku

-¿Por qué no me mataste? ¿Por qué me salvaste?- dijo en un susurro

-…..Es porque me recuerdas a nii-chan, se lo que es ese dolor, lo vi por mucho tiempo en mi nii-chan; ser odiado por algo que estaba fuera de tu control, ser ignorado por los tuyos, ya sea por tomarle atención a sus hermanos menores, y en tu caso por miedo, el sabe lo que es ser odiado por todos…..Mirandote a los ojos no son tan distintos uno del otro- Dijo Yumi suavemente

-¿Es esa la única razón para salvarme?- Ella pregunto en su voz suave y algo adolorida

-Eso y yo quiero ser tu amiga…. ¿Serás mi amiga?- pregunto dándole la mano a Gaia que la miraba confundida

-¿Por qué quieres ser mi amiga?- Pregunto ella

-Porque no quiero que te conviertas en lo que más odias. No quiero que caigas en tu oscuridad. Yo vi como nii-chan por un momento estuvo en la oscuridad, pero mi tou-chan lo salvo de sus garras. Si pudo el ser salvado, entonces tú también puedes. Por eso quiero ser tu amiga Gaia-chan. Ya no estarás sola en este mundo- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Gaia fue devuelta por lo que dijo Yumi. Es cierto que estaba sola en este mundo y no consideraba a sus hermanos como sus amigos. Solo necesitaba matar, lo que lentamente la empujaba hacia el camino oscuro. Pero ahora Yumi se paró en su camino y la detiene, antes de caer en el punto sin retorno. Gaia entonces hizo lo que nadie la habia visto hacer…..llorar. La jinchuuriki de Shukaku abrazo a Yumi la cual se sorprendio un poco por la abrupta acción, hasta que escucho un par de sollozos y sentía como su traje ANBU estaba empezando a mancharse de lagrimas

-Me….me gustaría ser tu….amiga Yumi- dijo ella sollozando en voz baja mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Yumi

-A mi me encantaría tenerte también como mi amiga Gaia-chan- dijo abrazando a la tanuki necesitada de un hombro para llorar

Se quedaron asi por un buen tiempo hasta que Gaia libero toda su soledad a base de lagrimas y sollozos, a Yumi le parecio un recuerdo algo doloroso al ver como lloraba su nii-chan cuando conocio a su padre, aquel Pseudo-demonio que lo amo, cuido y protegio de todo mal y peligro. Gaia lloraba, porque esta fue la primera muestra de afecto verdadera en su vida, no fue como el afecto de su tio Yashamaru que solo se acerco a a ella para atacarla en su momento de mas debilidad por la muerte de su hermana Karura, no, esto era un afecto sincero, que le liberaba de sus cargas, de sus miedos mas profundos, y sobretodo….Llenaba un vacio que era necesario llenar…..con amor y afecto de un ser querido. Estuvieron asi hasta que Yumi sintió el chakra de Kaguya como el de los hermanos de Gaia

-Creo que tus hermanos vienen aquí Gaia-chan- dijo ella suavemente

Yumi ayudó a Gaia a ponerse de pie. Después de un tiempo, Temari y Kankuro vinieron por su hermano junto a Kaguya, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Gaia fue golpeada por Yumi.

-Oigan. Ustedes dos están justo a tiempo ¿Podrían llevar a Gaia-chan a un lugar más seguro hasta que las aguas se calmen? No creo que esta aldea quiera que Gaia-chan se vaya por la tanuki loca que tiene en su estomago. Así que sería mejor que la llevaran fuera del pueblo por el momento.

Temari y Kankuro hicieron lo que le pidió y se llevaron a Gaia. Estaban confundidos en cuanto a por qué un ninja de Konoha les ayudaría. Cuando se fueron a las afueras de Konoha en un punto de reunión, Gaia hablo una vez más.

-Aniki, Imouto….Lo….siento…...por todo- Dijo Gaia en un susurro con voz dolida

Los hermanos se sorprendieron al escuchar que Gaia se disculpó con ellos. No era posible que Gaia la temida y sanguinaria Jinchuuriki de Shukaku se haya discupaldo con ellos, también notaron como los ojos de Gaia estaban algo rojos con rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos. Los 3 hermanos de arena escaparon Konohagakure y regresaron a su punto de encuentro en espera de aclarar todo este asunto una vez las aguas se calmaran. Yumi luego regresó a su pueblo. Todavía hay muchas cosas que necesita hacer antes de llevar su ira a esta aldea de miserable de Konoha. Pagarán por todo lo que le hicieron a Naruto. Todos pagarán caro por ello.

-Es hora de volver Nee-chan- dijo Yumi con seriedad a Kaguya

-Si….Vamos a ayudar a Kaa-san a proteger los complejos de clanes- dijo Kaguya ambas desapareciendo en una grieta dimensional creada por el **Rinne-Sharingan** de Kaguya

 **Continuara…**


	12. XII: Consecuencias post-invasión

**Capitulo XII: Invasion terminada: Planes a Futuro y una reunión algo tensa**

 **Tejado de la arena Kage: Tiempo presente**

De regresó a Konohagakure la invasión se intensifico, habia salido un caos total a pedir de boca del "Kazekage" ya que las fuerzas de Oto y Suna estaban despachando como moscas a los shinobis y kunoichis de Konoha. Pero sus esfuerzos por destruir Konoha se debilitaron cuando llego Kurama junto a Yumi y Kaguya que defendieron con éxito los clanes Aburame, Nara y Akimichi; mientras Mikoto defendia la puerta Este despachando sin pena ni gloria a las tropas de Oto y Suna que trataban inútilmente de tumbar el muro de la zona este para que entren mas tropas. Mito por otro lado estaba con Haku terminando de limpiar el estadio donde solo habia cadáver tras cadáver de ninjas de Oto y Suna descuartizados, incinerados o congelados.

Naruto por otra parte fue a proteger la puerta Norte que estaba siendo asediada por invocaciones de Serpientes que trataban de destruir el muro Norte para el paso libre de tropas

Heinz por otro lado, cuando escucho el estallido de una bomba en el palco Kage, con curiosidad presente, fue y decidio ver que pasaba saltó alto y aterrizó en el edificio. Delante de él, vio a Minato y Kushina delante de una persona de apariencia femenina

Esta persona tiene una piel muy pálida, ojos dorados con pupilas hendidas, marcas moradas alrededor de los ojos y dientes como colmillos. También ha pronunciado pómulos y cabello negro recto hasta la cintura con algunos mechones que cubren y enmarcan su rostro o sus hombros. Esta persona era uno de los Sannin y un traidor de Konohagakure no Sato, Orochimaru el Hebi Sennin.

Orochimaru vestía prendas grises lisas con un polo negro y pantalones debajo, un grueso cinturón de cuerda púrpura atado en un gran nudo detrás de su espalda, pendientes azules en forma de tomoe y sandalias shinobi con vendas alrededor de sus pantorrillas. Llevaba un kimono blanco amarillento.

Heinz sintió que era hora que Minato se hundiera más en la humillación al igual que Kushina; asi que apareciendo rápido empujo a los dos con una descomunal fuerza al mismo tiempo que 4 personas camufladas como ANBU hicieron una secuencia de sellos rapidos diciendo.

-¡ **FORMACION DE CUATRO LLAMAS VIOLETAS**!- Gritaron los "ANBU"

Una barrera de color purpura se formo en forma de cubículo, cerrando dentro a Heinz y Orochimaru, estas barreras heran hechas con un fuego purpura, que al contacto o intrusión de alguien externo o interno en la barrera, quemaban hasta las cenizas a la victima.

-Maldición. No podemos romperlo desde afuera- Dijo Minato viendo el Jutsu- Heinz, lo que hiciste fue estúpido, nadie ha podido luchar a la par con Orochimaru sin salir gravemente herido o muerto

-Si, lo que tu digas- dijo Heinz como si nada- Mejor ayuda a la barrera Norte y Oeste que están siendo asediadas por los esbirros sin cerebro de esta serpiente- dijo Heinz

Y dando enfasis a su punto se escucharon explosiones de ambos lados. Kushina miro a Heinz algo preocupada pero ella vio que estaba decidido y confiado para tomar al sennin serpiente

-Kushina, vámonos, ve al Este, ire al Norte- dijo Minato en su "Modo Hokage"

-Hai- dijo ella desapareciendo con Minato

-Es un gusto conocer a alguien que pudo haber hecho un buen Kage- dijo Heinz respetuosamente

Orochimaru alzo una ceja en confusión, nunca nadie a parte de Danzo o Hiruzen le dieron un alago de esa, forma….Tal vez

-Digo que pudo haber hecho un buen Kage, si no fuera por Minato

-Kukuku, ¿Acaso tratas de alagarme para evitar que Konoha se destruya por las fuerzas de mis ninjas?- pregunto la serpiente albina con curiosidad- Ser un lamebotas no te ayudara de nada. "No si eres Kabuto"

-Solo digo- dijo alzando las manos en señal de alto- Digo, deduzco que por los combates de mi hija Kaguya y mi hijo Naruto disfrutaste la "experiencia" nunca antes sentida por tu persona ¿O me equivoco?

-Ahhh. Eso fue algo que ni en mi retorcida mente yo habría planeado. No sabía que Minato tenía otro hijo. ¿Abandonar a su hijo mayor solo por sus otros dos hijos que tenían el chakra de Kyuubi? Y a mi me llaman monstruo sin corazón- dijo Orochimaru con desden

-Eso es algo en lo que acordamos Orochimaru, ambos pensamos que Minato es un monstruo sin corazón, dejar a su hijo de lado por una fuente de poder semi-infinita en sus hijos…..simplemente estupido

-Kukukuku. Y mira el resultado: Sus hijos especiales, que han recibido entrenamiento de el, Kushina y algunos otros ninjas, perdieron ante Naruto, bueno en el caso del mocoso parecido a Minato, ya que la otra Jinchuuriki parace tener las neuronas suficientes para no ser arrogante por el chakra del Kyuubi, que no recibió ningún entrenamiento de ellos….Sino de ti. Tus hijos demostraron que sin la ayuda de leyendas como Minato, el imbécil de mi compañero y la idiota de mi compañera barrieron el piso con los cuerpo de Hinata Hyuuga y Menma Namikaze…..Simplemente una trama que tuve el gusto de ver en primera fila- dijo sacando su lengua larga

-"¿Me pregunto como será hacer "eso" con una lengua como la suya?"- penso Heinz impuramente, antes de negar frenéticamente- "¡NO HEINZ! ¡ERES UN DEMONIO POR EL AMOR A KAMI! ¡Tal vez le hagas una ruptura mental a alguien como Mito y disfrutes de los resultados de ello! ¡Pero pensar en una versión Femenina de Orochimaru es algo que ni yo puedo aceptar….. ¿Verdad?!"- Penso Heinz

Aunque lo que decía era cierto…..Esos pensamientos desgraciadmente en el futuro, serian heredados por su hijo mayor…Oh que le espera a Naruto.

-¿Piensas que conversar con alguien que se supone me quiere matar por llevar la diadema de Konoha, es raro?- pregunto Heinz al sabio serpiente

-Algo…..pero algo me hace evitar que te mate con mi Kusanagi- dijo Orochimaru- "Malditas hormonas femeninas de este cuerpo, hacen que piense cosas nada agradables con este sujeto…..Y el aroma que sale de el… ¡NO OROCHIMARU!"-Penso Orochimaru negando con la cabeza- En fin, es hora que mueras- dijo Orochimaru tratando de desviar los pensamientos productos de su cuerpo femenino que tomo recientemente.

Heinz se puso en posición de combate, viendo como Orochimaru solamente aplaudia, extrañándolo el porque de eso…..Oh claro, ese jutsu

-¿Creiste que de verdad lucharía a la par contigo?- Dijo Orochimaru burlon- Pues, es una lastima que unos…..amigos, vinieran conmigo **Invocacion:** **Resurreccion del Mundo Impuro**

Apareciendo del tejado que ahora servia como piso de batalla, aparecieron 3 ataudes con los Kanjis de "Shodaime, Nidaime y Sandaime"

 ***CRACK***

 ***CREEEEAAAAAK***

 ***THUD***

Las tres tapas de los ataúdes cayeron al piso mostrando… ¿Dos ANBU RAIZ y un genin de Oto?

-…. ¿Debo estar sorprendido?- pregunto Heinz sin emoción- ¿Debo esperar que esos 3 se levante de la tumba o algo asi?

-Kukuku, di lo que quieras, pero no eres rival para Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju y Hiruzen Sarutobi- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora ¡LEVANTENSE!

…..No paso nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no se levantan?- dijo Orochimaru en confunsion hasta que vio los ataúdes y su contenido dentro- ¡QUE DEMONIOS LES PASO A MIS ARMAS!

-Hmmmm, puede ser que un Jounin al azar con conocimiento de **Fuinjutsu** , haya liberado a dos de las tres victimas que habían en los ataúdes y los haya reemplazado con esbirros de Danzo, y haya puesto sellos en el ataúd para evitar la continuación de tu jutsu prohibido- dijo Heinz como si nada logrando que Orochimaru lo mirara en shock- Es una teoría….tal vez, no se- dijo aun como si nada.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A QUITARME MIS CARTAS DE TRIUNFO!- Grito el sennin serpiente colérico acercándose con Kusanagi en mano

Heinz simplemente se giró para enfrentarlo y lo agarró con sus dedos, lo que sorprendió a Orochimaru. El Pseudo-demonio tiró de la espada hacia él, lo que hizo que Orochimaru se moviera hacia el.

 ***BASH***

Heinz volvió a patear la cara de Orochimaru y lo lanzó de vuelta. El miró con interés al Kusanagi en su mano.

-Hmm, espada que es en parte hueca, puede almacenar no mas de 100 ml de veneno de serpiente suficiente para matar a 2.000 shinobis de Rango Jounin, metal de origen de Tetsu no Kuni, y puede ser conductor de chakra elemental…Menuda pieza de espada que tienes Orochi-chan- dijo Heinz burlonamente- Pero no necesito una de estas espadas. Aquí la tienes de vuelta

El Pseudo-demonio arrojó la espada a Orochimaru y lo apuñaló en sus entrañas, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-Oops, lo siento…No, ni un minuto. Por mas que estes en el cuerpo de una mujer, no lo siento- Dijo el como si nada dejando en shock a Orochimaru

-¿Cómo….lo supiste?- pregunto con cautela la serpiente sabia

-Sencillo, tu apariencia, en primer lugar a pesar que usas una tunica amarilla se ve levemente la presencia de pechos copa C o D, la tunica lo deja un poco difícil, en segunda las hormonas que liberas son femeninas, y en tercera….Tu apariencia te haría confundir con una linda pero muy palida jovencita- dijo Heinz ponyéndose en posición de pelea- Pero….Lastimosamente no me gustan serpientes maricas que roban el cuerpo de jovencitas para atraer niños con palos en el culo. Asi, que-

 ***BASH***

En una velocidad monstruosa, Heinz impacto su puño derecho en todo el estomago de Orochimaru, haciéndolo jadear por el golpe.

-No tendre dudas en golpearte a pesar de tu cuerpo femenino…..Ya que no es sexista hasta donde yo se.

Si algo sabia Orochimaru…Que esto le iba a doler, y mucho.

 **Mientras tanto: Puerta Norte**

Minato apareció en un flash con sus kunai de 3 puntas listos para masacrar a todo shinobi de Suna y Oto que estuviera en su delante, pero lo que vio delante, lo dejo en shock y lo enfermo a la vez.

Delante de el habia una pila de 20 metros de cuerpos sangrientos. Todos los cuerpos eran de ninjas de Oto y Suna descuartizados como si fueran vacas en un matadero, algunos no presentaban brazos, piernas o las cabezas….El que lo haya hecho fue un ser sanguinario y lleno de malicia en su corazón.

Sobre el montón de cuerpos, estaba sentado Naruto, que estaba mirando al último shinobi de Oto que estaba delante suyo, el pobre estaba sin piernas y brazos, con toda su ropa ensangrentada, su rostro mostraba el mas puro de los miedos, tratando inútilmente de huir lejos del monstruo delante de el.

-P-Por favor…no- dijo antes de que una katana con el mango negro le traspasara el cráneo matándolo al instante.

-Tch, basuras sin valor; he enfrentado enemigos mas dignos en mis pesadillas- dijo con frialdad en su voz

-Naruto. ¿Cómo pudiste?- Dijo Minato en shock al ver la masacre que causo su hijo

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no harás algo así por tus amigos? Eran mis enemigos y los traté a mi manera- dijo mientras ojos azul cerúleo miraban fríamente a ojos azules cerúleo que mostraban shock

Minato estaba feliz de haber luchado por el pueblo. Así que aún podría haber una oportunidad para que él se convierta en familia nuevamente, pero….. ¿Funcionara?

-Gracias Naruto por proteger a los aldeanos de ellos- dijo Minato antes de que Naruto apareciera delante de el con katana en mano apuntándola a su yugular

-Espera, espera, espera. Dejemos algo en claro Namikaze ¿Qué acabaste de decir?- Dijo Naruto mientras se escuchaban varios * **PUM** * y * **PUFF** *

Minato ladeo levemente la cabeza viendo como varios clones de su hijo lanzaban cadáveres de shinobis y kunoichis de Oto y Suna a la pila, mientras otro clon le prendio fuego con un jutsu de rango C, haciendo que la pila brillara teniendo a los cadáveres como combustible.

-Quiero agradecerte por proteger a los aldeanos de- dijo Minato antes de ver como Naruto se tenso

-¡Ahí es donde te equivocas, Hokage!- dijo con fiereza el Takada menor

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Naruto? ¿No luchaste y los mataste para proteger esta aldea?- Pregunto Minato confundido

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Realmente crees que los maté para proteger a este pueblo? ¡OBVIAMENTE NO! ¡¿Por qué gastaría mis habilidades de shinobi en un pueblo de mierda que me demostró cada dia hasta los 6 años que era un error de Kami?! ¡¿Eh?!- Dijo Naruto acusatoriamente mientras Minato se estremecia

-Pero Naruto, el pueblo es tu hogar, es tu hogar que tiene civiles indefensos- dijo Minato tratando de "apelar" al lado amable de Naruto, fracasando

-¿Te refieres a los civiles que me odiaron desde el dia de mi nacimiento? ¿Aquellos civiles que en mí delante me insultaban con palabras como "Demonio" o "Asesino? ¿Aquellos civiles que me trataban peor que la basura desde mis 3 años? ¿Aquellos civiles que me mostraron en vez de respeto y aprecio por mantener al Kyuubi en su sello odio y desprecio? ¿Aquellos civiles que me golpearon, torturaron y me persiguieron como si fuera un violador o el peor de los asesinos? ¿Aquellos civiles que me negaron mi derecho a vivir? ¡POR MI QUE SE MUERAN, POR MI QUE SEAN VIOLADOS Y TORTURADOS EN MI DELANTE, PORQUE A LO QUE A MI ME RESPECTA, SON SOLO MIERDA QUE MERECE SUFRIR PEORES TORTURAS DE LAS QUE YO SUFRI EN TU CASA HOKAGE-SAMA!- Grito Naruto con cólera

Minato se sorprendió y se entristeció al escuchar eso. Todo lo que dijo era verdad. Hizo todas esas cosas que dijo Naruto. Los civiles cercanos en esa área escucharon lo que dijo Naruto y se asustaron con sus palabras. Incluso algunos ninjas. Se dieron cuenta de que sus acciones pasadas ahora han provocado que Naruto los ataque de la peor manera posible. Especialmente cuando se ha convertido en un ninja muy poderoso, ellos no podían hacer nada, ya que estaba protegido por un clan, y eso lo hacia casi intocable. Oh que tan jodidos estarían si supieran que el era un Dios ahora.

-Naruto. Por favor, escúchame yo -

-¡Cierra tu asquerosa trampa que tienes por boca! ¡Ya no tienes derecho a decirme nada! ¡Has perdido ese derecho cuando me tiraste a un lado a la edad de 3 años, como la basura de ayer, considérame muerto ante tu familia, basura!

Naruto luego desapareció en un **shunshin** de rayos rojos, dejando atrás a un triste Minato que se decía

-¿Qué he hecho?

 **Distrito de clanes: Compuesto Hyuuga**

El combate habia acabado en el distrito de clanes, pero habia un par de shinobis de Suna y Oto que seguían haciendo alborotos masivos en las cercanías del clan Hyuuga e Inuzuka, los cuales fueron defendidos por la rama de los Hyuuga y la rama principal de los Hyuuga ya que estaban alterando las cercanías de su noble clan.

Al menos habia un millar de shinobis de Suna y menos de 200 de Oto destruyendo y matando a todo civil en su delante, pero toda su superioridad numérica se fue al carajo, cuando Kurama apareció lanzando jutsus **Katon y Fūton** a diestra y siniestra, su hija Yumi con su devastador jutsu de rango S **Kitsune Katon: Gōka Mekyyaku** , y su hija Kaguya usando su **Pulso de Hueso Muerto** , al usar sus huesos como balas que al contacto con las personas estas desintegraban a la victima en segundos; literalmente humillaron y masacraron a los pobres diablos que estaban en su rango de ataque.

Cuando la "ayuda" llego, los enviaron para "resguardar" las partes traseras de los clanes Inuzuka y Hyuuga que estaban siendo asediadas, fue una suerte de Kami que toda su ayuda haya sido el clan Hyuuga, en cambio no tomaron en cuenta que era eso una distracción de un plan alterno de "uno de los suyos"

Kurama, con Kaguya y Haku al ver que no habia un solo ser vivo en el complejo Hyuuga se adentraron a este, para encontrar documentos sobre los "paños sucios" que los Hyuuga poseían.

-Patetica es su seguridad- Dijo Yumi en voz alta- En el complejo tomaría dos segundos detectar a alguien, y un segundo matarlo- dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de su madre y su hermana

-Debemos buscar los "paños" sucios de este asqueroso clan para usar a nuestro favor- dijo Kurama con seriedad- Yumi, Kaguya, vayan a la oficina de ese asno de Hiashi y de la rama secundaria, yo revisare los cuartos de archivos en caso de que haya algo de valor- dijo ella mientras las otras dos partian en direcciones diferentes.

Kurama avanzo tranquilamente, viendo habitacion por habitacion, viendo cada cuarto en busca de material con el cual puedan extorsionar a los Hyuuga en el futuro, vio algo sorprendida como las habitaciones de cada Hyuuga estaba muy limpia. Eso explicaba algo de su carácter, cada habitacion era monótona, sin ninguna diferencia, todas parecían como un modelo de habitacion estándar.

-"Es algo lúgubre el lugar"- pensó Kurama entrando a otra habitacion.

Entro a la habitacion donde se guardaba la información mas común, como los inventarios de armas, de ropas, e incluso para diversión de Kurama un inventario de cuanto gastaba cada miembro en acondicionador de cabello

-"Sabia que se acondicionaban el pelo….Su brillo no era natural, eso y que hasta los hombres lucían como mujeres"- Penso Kurama con una gota de sudor

Busco por un rato en cada habitacion, suspiro al ver que no habia nada útil para su uso posterior, asi que postrándose en una pared cercana, ella pensó a que lugar podía buscar información valiosa de este clan

 ***THICK***

Kurama jadeo un poco cuando sintió como la pared en la que estaba postrada se movia, se movio al ver como revelaba una habitacion oculta en el lugar, algo curiosa movio lentamente la puerta en busca de trampas o algo por el estilo. El lugar estaba oscuro, prácticamente no podía ver nada.

-"Carajo, no se ve nada aquí….. **Kitsunegan** "- pensó Kurama cerrando los ojos

Abriendolos de nuevo, se ve que los ojos color sangre de Kurama ahora tenían su rasgadura de zorro, pero rodeado por un aura roja y negra que cambiaba de tonalidad dependiendo del enfoque de la luz. Lo que vio dentro la hizo sorprenderse un poco.

Delante de ella se revelo que la habitacion no estaba vacia…..Habian tres personas, las tres estaban en el piso ensangrentado, todas eran Hyuugas, y sus signos vitales eran muy bajos, casi como si estuvieran ya en las puertas de Shinigami.

Kurama entro con cautela, con su ojo pudo ver que sus signos vitales eran casi nulos. Vio que las tres personas eran 2 mujeres adultas y una niña que no pasaba de los 11 años. Kurama ladeo un poco uno de los cuerpos viendo el rostro de la mujer, era hermosa, pero estaba muy demacrada, algo esquelética con solamente unos harapos de un traje tradicional Hyuuga que apenas y la cubria, también noto marcas de grilletes en las manos, pies y cuello. Era lo mismo en las otras dos personas.

"Al parecer ellas dos estuvieron encadenadas mas tiempo que la Hyuuga menor….tal vez 10 a 11 años"- pensó Kurama con el ceño fruncido-" La niña, lleva al menos 3 meses encadenada….Desnutricion severa, o muere de inanición, o por la falta de sueño" "No sabia que los Hyuuga podían ser mas sanguinarios con los suyos"- pensó Kurama con cierto desprecio

Kurama hizo dos **clones de sombras** , para llevar a las personas fuera del complejo y poder brindarles atención medica, algo le decía y no sabia que, pero estas mujeres serian muy útiles en el futuro, los dos clones desaparecieron en un **Shunshin** de fuego, mientras ella alzo nupcialmente a la menor de edad si notar su rostro, salio de la habitacion oculta, no sin antes evitar dejar rastros de su presencia.

Saliendo a uno de los jardines, vio como Kaguya y Yumi volvían, ambas con un par de rollos en sus espaldas, al parecer su búsqueda fue fructífera.

-Kaa-san, encontramos mucho material de valor para el clan- dijo Kaguya con seriedad- también robamos los pergaminos del clan por si necesitábamos algo de valor para añadir discretamente a nuestra bóveda personal.

-Bien, ahora quiero ver como los Hyuuga corren como pollos sin cabeza por perder sus amadas técnicas de clan- Rio levemente Kurama-Yumi-chan ¿Qué encontraste tu?-Pregunto Kurama viendo a su hija kitsune

-Documentos de tratos a espaldas del consejo shinobi- dijo ella con seriedad- Varios de ellos tienen la firma y sello del Hokage.

-Bien- dijo Kurama- Encontre 3 Hyuugas, dos están en el complejo curándose ya con los clones de la enfermería- dijo Kurama recibiendo la información de sus clones al terminar su misión.

-Kaa-san…Porque Hanabi-chan esta casi muerta- pregunto con preocupación Kaguya

-¿Eh?- miro Kurama a la Hyuuga antes de mirar sorprendida- "¿Ella era Hanabi?" "No lo sabia….carajo, porque todos los Hyuuga parecen iguales hasta de pequeños"- pensó Kurama- No lo sabia, pero era bueno saber que es ella. En realidad musume no sabia porque estaba en este estado, pero lo averiguaremos después….Es hora de borrar nuestra presencia aquí

-Hai- dijo Kaguya abriendo una puerta dimensional con su **Rinne-Sharingan** desapareciendo con su familia y la casi moribunda Hanabi Hyuuga.

 **Al dia siguiente: Complejo Takada: Habitacion de Ciencia e Investigacion de Magia Oscura**

Dentro del complejo Takada, el patriarca y Pseudo-demonio Heinz Takada, estaba dentro de una de las habitaciones que el llamaba "Estudio" Esta mas que nada era una de sus favoritas, ya que podía estudiar sus Artes Oscuras y ver si eran compatibles con el cuerpo humano que use solamente Chakra.

Su primer proyecto que denomino "Demonizacion Takada" consistía en Demonizar a sus hijos y su amada Kura-hime, logrando éxitos arroyadores, esto debido a que Kurama al ser una Bijuu era prácticamente una Pseudo-demonio como el, pero en menor rango; Kaguya al comer el fruto del Shinju, esta se hizo una Pseudo-demonio igual, y Yumi y Naruto eran Pseudo-demonios por factores de que uno poseía el Youki en su sistema, y el otro albergaba a un Bijuu en su ser.

Vio con una sonrisa que su familia ahora era de puros demonios, Naruto era un kitsune que al menos tenia 4 colas de poder demoniaco al igual que Yumi, Kaguya era una Usagi demonio, que técnicamente hizo crecer 3 cm mas sus cuernos, y aumentar sus habilidades tanto físicas como oculares e espirituales, y Kurama tenia ya 9 colas que dejarían en ridículo su poder anterior, haciéndola una Deidad de rango Bajo-Medio en los libros de Heinz.

Mikoto era una Tengu, o básicamente algo similar a ellos por las hermosas alas negras que salen en su modo demonio, noto con curiosidad que eran ahora su punto mas sensible a la hora del sexo, algo que le saco muchos ases bajo la manga si la Ex Uchiha quería ganarle en hacerlo llegar rápido a su climax sexual, a Haku la convirtió en una Ookami, con orejas y la cola del mismo color de su pelo, solo que con pelo blanco interno en las orejas y blanco en la punta de su esponjosa cola. Y el caso mas conocido, Mito como una Sucubo, que en términos de poder, ahora era mas o menos alguien que puede pelear a la par con Madara Uchiha, pero un par de años en la habitacion de tiempo, la harian una Deidad como sus hijos y amadas.

Y ahora se hallaba en esta habitacion una vez mas, teniendo sangre de varios "prospectos" si se le puede llamar asi que tanto sus amadas como sus niños consiguieron al matar a varios candidatos para los futuros planes de su demoniaco padre/amado…

Heinz estaba delante de uno de sus **clones de Sangre** , que habia llamado Richtofen en memoria de uno de sus mas grandes amigos durante la etapa de su imperio del Reich en la tierra, si no fuera por sus locos inventos como la Wunderwaffe DG-2 con el elemento 115, su ejercito no habría ganado varias guerras con países insurgentes durante los años 90 y 2000 de su mandato inmortal.

-Oh, ¿A que se debe el honor Mein Freund? (Mi amigo)- pregunto Richtofen a su creador

-Richtofen, necesito que me ayudes con un proyecto alterno- dijo Heinz a su clon

-Oh großartig (Genial) ¿Y que debo hacer por ti Mein Freund?- pregunto el clon

Heinz solo saco el vial con sangre de su ultima pelea con cierta serpiente con complejo de deseos de un arrogante vengador emo.

-Oh, que sangre tan magnifica trajiste Mein Freund- dijo analizándola por un microscopio- Debo decir que esta sangre tiene muchas alteraciones genéticas.

-Cual de ellas es la mas notoria- pregunto Heinz a su clon

-Oh eso es fácil, hay mas ADN de serpiente que ADN humano, lo que explicaría su habilidad regenerativa de cambiar de piel de tu prospecto Heinz, en segunda es que posee el **Mokuton** \- dijo el clon

-Eso explica como pudo invocar levemente un pequeño bosque de arboles antes de deternese, note que su cuerpo muto un poco por ello….Fue antes de que huyera a su base para lamerse las heridas.

-Me trajiste un vial con sangre valiosa mi señor, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- pregunto el clon a su creador

-Sencillo…Quiero que crees un ser viviente con esto como guía- dijo a su clon el cual asintió

-Oh, quieres jugar a ser Dios…Me gusta- dijo el clon con una sonrisa- Pero no hay garantía de que salga lo que una vez pediste Mein Freund.

-No hay problema- dijo Heinz dándole otro vial con sangre- Este es un vial con la sangre de Miko-chan antes de su Demonizacion….Usala una vez sea necesario. Volvere en unos meses para ver tus avances- dijo saliendo por la puerta deteniéndose en el marco- ¿Cómo va tu otro trabajo?

-Oh, maravilloso…Aquellas armas que me pediste están en un 50 % de avance, en 3 años mas estarán listas para nuestro plan- dijo el clon con una sonrisa oscura.

-Si…Y para cuando eso pase…..Ni Madara Uchiha sabra que lo golpeo- dijo saliendo

-Si, ni siquiera Zetsu negro o la misma Kaguya de este mundo sabra que la golpeo- dijo mientras miraba un tubo gigante con agua verdosa dentro.

Hecho el vial con sangre de Orochimaru en una Jeringa, saco de un congelador a -120 grados celcius, un ovulo congelado sacado de una antigua ANBU de raíz que hace tiempo habia invadido su hogar…muriendo en el acto, hasta que Richtofen le hayo un uso a las partes de su cuerpo. De no ser por ella, no sabrían varios secretos útiles que Heinz con su omnisciencia limitada no sabia. Luego del mismo congelador saco un frasco con un líquido congelado, calentándolo a temperatura ambiente al igual que el ovario, conecto el ADN de Orochimaru al ovario a través de magia oscura, mientras con la jeringa de los espermas, pincho el ovario causando la fecundación del mismo.

Guardo sus utensilios con cuidado para su uso posterior, meintras metia con suma delicadeza el ovario impregando con la semilla de su señor con el ovario, metiéndolo con éxito en el medio del líquido verdoso. Luego Richtofen agarro una grabadora anotando sus registros

 _-Dia 1: 25 de julio del año 508 Posterior al nacimiento del_ _ **Ninshuu**_ _: Mi señor Heinz-sama me dio un vial con sangre de Orochimaru el sannin sepiente, me lo dio para crear vida artificial a través de fecundación invitro, un proceso que tomara otros 1.500 años lograr en este mundo, ya que no poseen los medios médicos necesarios para esto, pero no me preocupo por ello ya que la tecnología en mi laboratorio, es del año 2220 en la tierra de mi señor, pero crear un cuerpo con los códigos genéticos que me dio a través de diales me tomara lo que se hace en semanas o unos cuantos meses, a 1 año entero, debido a que debo darle muchos dotes genéticos que son comúnmente conocidos como Kekke Genkai…..Este proyecto lo llamo "Yamata no Orochi" por el primer dial de sangre que se me fue otorgado para el mismo. He analizado las pruebas y he detectado tres anomalías en el código genético del sabio serpiente:_

 _1: Posee una pequeña cantidad de ADN de Hashirama Senju que le da un minúsculo control sobre el_ _ **Mokuton**_ _, teniendo como tal la habilidad de fusionarse con los arboles o crear un_ _ **Clon de Madera**_ _. Si lo usaba en exceso su cuerpo iba a sobremutar de maneras horribles, haciendo que se trasnformara en un árbol por las células en su sangre que están sobrecargadas del chakra del difunto Kage._

 _2: Tiene al menos un 45 % de ADN de reptiles, mas específicamente de la familia de las serpientes en su sistema, esto se debe a su fallida asimilación del Modo Sabio de las Serpientes, ya que no pudo resistir su cuerpo la mordida de la serpiente sabia, pero le dio los dotes de poder regurgitar cosas como las serpientes, y sobretodo mudar de piel o cuerpo en su caso, lo que le da una habilidad única de poder regenerarse sin daño alguno con el limite de 6 veces por sus reservas de chakra. Nota aparte, con mi investigación….Podra regenerarse 100 antes de cansarse mi creación._

 _3: El ADN masculino y femenino conforma el otro 55 %, teniendo como el mayoritario al femenino con un 35 % en contra de su original 20 %; esto debido al constante cambio de cuerpos que deduzco sus ultimas victimas recientes fueron mujeres, por lo que explicaría el porque de la eliminación del ADN mas débil en su cuerpo actual. Hay una posibilidad del 70 % sino más de que mi creación tenga el sexo femenino. Algo que atribuiría mucho al ADN femenino que predomina más que el masculino y levemente es superior al de las serpientes en las células del vial 1._

 _Ahora la creación de vida a través de la fecundación in vitro, esta en su etapa 1, el espermatozoide o espermas afortunados están en la etapa de fecundación, se estima que durante el lapso de 72 horas siguientes a partir de hoy, podrán fecundar este ovario fértil y saludable con probabilidades de un 99 % de éxito total y 1 % de fallo total. La etapa dos de este proyecto, se volverá a grabar por este medio cuando el o los experimentos, hayan nacido y tengan su primer dia de vida cumplidos._

 _Dr. Edward Richtofen, líder de este experimento, termina su reporte en audio…..Cambio y fuera._

El clon conocido como Edward Richtofen, desactivo su grabadora, anotando los multiples proyectos paralelos que llevaba en marcha, tales como "Ojo rojo" "Cadenas de Diamante" o "Ojo Azul" eran los que mas interés tenían en su mente por ahora, pensando que haría con la sangre de sus tres futuros proyectos, que ya tienen varios planes en su cabeza.

Para "Ojo Rojo" necesitaba un ADN de Uchiha masculino, tomaría el de Sasuke o de Obito Uchiha, pero esos dos son sepas inmundas en su gran proyecto científico, además que específicamente tenia que estar su prospecto deseado con su **Mangekyou Sharingan** a casi nada de estar cegado totalmente por su uso, asi que esperaría a su prospecto a que venga a sus brazos.

Para "Cadenas de Diamante" necesitaba el ADN de una Uzumaki pura, 100 % Uzumaki, no podía tomar el ADN de Naruto, Kagome o Hikari porque eran Medio Uzumaki, pero podía tomar el ADN de su "madre" si veía que era 100 % puro. Era un posible tal vez en su lista, sino usaría a la Uzumaki que esta en el complejo tomando un par de ml de su sangre para su plan.

Y para "Ojo Azul" Mezclaria el ADN de una Hyuuga pura, y un Namikaze puro….Creo que no tenia mas que pensar, sabiendo que haría con sus tres proyectos a futuro. Las variantes en su cabeza, eran tantas que solo pensar en ellas le dolia levemente la cabeza, pero no era nada que una cerveza bien fría y un par de analgésicos puedan hacer bien a su demoniaco y analítico cerebro.

Asi que viendo sus notas de sus otros proyectos en proceso, estaba pensando en la siguiente fase de su jefe que tomaría al mundo Shinobi por detrás y lo dejaría inútil ante la tormenta que se originaria en solo 3 años llamo… "Imperio Takada".

Afuera del laboratorio del científico clon de Heinz, el mismo estaba mirando a los dos miembros recientes de su clan que se han despertado en busca de respuestas: Tayuya Uzumaki y Kin Tsuchi.

No las culpaba, ya que una despertó en un lugar desconocido, buscando respuestas del porque la metieron en un ataúd, y la otra, bueno, digamos que una vez llego al complejo Heinz la noqueo para evitar que haga preguntas innecesarias en tan poco tiempo que tenia.

Las dos ex kunoichis de Otogakure, miraban en busca de respuestas al patriarca que las miraba analíticamente, esperaba ver cual de las dos preguntaría primero el porque están aquí. Aunque parecía que la pelinegra quería hablar por ambas-

-Se puede saber ¡Porque chingados maldito tuerto de mierda me noqueaste ayer sabiendo que vine de buena y mierdera gana a tu pinche y asquerosa casa!

Aunque la pelirroja le gano en ver quien de las dos preguntaría primero.

-Lamento mucho la boca de mi amiga- dijo la pelinegra en modo de disculpa.

-Descuida- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa- Si te noquee ayer fue porque lo vi necesario, digo, descubri que iban a ser parte de cierta forma a la invasión que termino hace no menos de 15 horas, tuve que noquearte para evitar que cualquier persona cercana a mi complejo de clan descubra de su presencia hasta dentro de poco- dijo Heinz hablando monótonamente

-¿Para evitar que nos descubrieran?- pregunto la pelinegra- ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Han capturado con vida a 30 shinobis de Oto y 100 de Suna que ahora están en las mediaciones de IT de Konoha, les están sacando toda la información posible, para buscar si el ataque también se dio por dentro, lo que explicaría del porque de las tropas de Konoha, solo estaba 1/5 parte, y sobre todo esa parte estaba plagada en su mayoría de puros genins novatos e inexpertos en combate. Por lo que recomiendo que si desean salir afuera o yo que se, deben esperar un par de meses.

-¡MESES! ¡QUIERO RESPUESTAS TUERTO DE MIERDA!- Grito la pelirroja.

-Tayuya-san, mas vale que dejes de gritar- dijo Heinz- Son apenas las 6 AM, tengo una reunión con el consejo a las 10, y no quiero tener un dolor de cabeza matutino en una reunión que se que será un maldito dolor en mi cráneo por varias razones.

-¡ESO NO RESPONDE NADA!- grito Tayuya

-Tayu-chan calmate- dijo la pelinegra apretando con un poco de firmeza el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Pero Kin-chan- dijo ella hasta que miro la mirada severa de Kin- Esta bien…..puede continuar- dijo ella dócilmente.

-"Al parecer ella es muy apreciada para ella, tanto como para calmarla de sus arranques de insultos"- pensó Heinz tocándose la barbilla de modo pensativo- Las rescate porque bueno, daba la casualidad que pase por ahí, y cuando escuche el nombre de Kabuto y Orochimaru; me puse a pensar las posibilidades de que esos dos estuvieran cerca, que si lo estaban, obviamente no prevenia nada bueno para Konoha.

Aunque no me malinterpreten Kin Tsuchi y Tayuya Uzumaki- dijo Heinz haciendo que las miraran con confusión- Ustedes obviamente fueron de toda la lista de "prospectos" de Otogakure que encajarían en mis futuros planes- alzo la mano viendo que Tayuya iba a protestar- Deja que termine Tayuya.

Como decía, son parte de mi plan, porque este involucra a todo ser ya sea hombre, mujer, niño o viejo que desee una segunda oportunidad de vida, sus vidas han sido mas que nada muy deprimentes….. ¿O me equivoco?- Pregunto Heinz a las dos féminas que bajaron la mirada evitando mirara la mirada inquisitiva de Heinz

-No- dijo Kin en un susurro- No se equivoca….no del todo.

-Comencemos contigo Kin, nacida en Tsuchi no Kuni vivio la mayor parte de su vida en una aldea a 50 kilometros de Iwagakure no Sato y la capital de Tsuchi no Kuni, a pesar de ser una de las aldeas mas cercanas a la capital, su aldea era muy pobre, el terrateniente del lugar era un desquiciado bastardo que cobraba impuestos de hasta 200 % mas que la medida aprobada por su Daimyo, vivias en esa zona hasta que tu familia fue masacrada por un arranque de ira de tu terrateniente al ver que no pudieron pagar la cuota- dijo el mirando como el semblante de Kin se hacia mas depresivo hasta el punto que estaba lagrimeando- Luego cierto "benefactor" conocido como Orochimaru te "salvo" a cambio de que fielmente seas un asqueroso esbirro de el.

Ahora Tayuya, Es hija de originarios de Uzushiogakure no Sato, pero tu naciste en Hoshigakure, tus padres fueron granjeros gran parte de su vida para evitar levantar sospechas, eran de los pocos Uzumakis que eran especializados en el **Genjutsu** , algo único e imposible tomando en cuenta las monstruosas reservas de chakra que poseen desde recién nacidos. Vivian felices con lo poco que tenían, hasta que un grupo de shinobis de Hoshigakure descubrieron que tus padres eran Uzumakis, que en esos tiempos tener a un Uzumaki era como tener a una gallina de los huevos de oro, asi que decidieron raptarlos, pero no tomaron en cuenta que a pesar de los años ellos no dejaron de fortalecerse. A pesar de su gran batalla murieron ambos, pero como héroes, logrando que tú persona pudiera huir. Vagaste por 3 años, hasta que hallaste a Orochimaru que te salvo de un grupo de violadores de niños, y te ofrecio poder para poder proteger a los tuyos si aceptabas se su "herramienta"- dijo mientras miraba como el semblante de Tayuya se transformo de su conocido semblante burlon e insultante, a uno débil e indefenso.

-Como…sabe todo…de nosotras- dijo Tayuya dócilmente en un susurro, tratando de no sollozar.

-Tengo una habilidad que me permite ver el pasado de las personas, fue uno de los factores que favorecio mas a mi decisión de salvarlas, protegerlas y sobretodo fortalecerlas de su destino que era encontrar la muerte el dia de ayer. Ademas, Tayuya, y tú eres más que nada muy primordial en cierta manera- dijo mientras esta miraba confundida al patriarca- Debido a cierto "regalo" de una serpiente marica.

Entonces Tayuya se toco la nuca donde estaba su **Sello de Maldición del Cielo** , mientras tenia una mirada que reflejaba ira por el sello que la marco como un esbirro de Orochimaru, el cual solamente le servia como una pieza de su plan y nada mas.

-Ese sello te marca como una esclava para Orochimaru- dijo mientras miraba a Tayuya asentia- He estudiado ese sello….Y he liberado a la única persona conocida en Konoha, que poseía ese infame y asqueroso sello- dijo mientras veía como Tayuya jadeaba.

-¿Me…estas diciendo que la antigua aprendiz de Orochimaru…..se libero de esta mierda?- pregunto en shock Tayuya.

-Asi es, bueno, de hecho libere su control del sello que tenia Orochimaru, ya que pude observar que en su sello pone una pequeña parte de su alma para poder causar dolor y lograr corromper a la persona para que use el Sello a su favor en las peleas, el alma era como un efecto de una droga, mientras activabas el sello, ella reuina el chakra de la naturaleza y lo contaminaba con el alma en si para que sea mas adictivo para el usuario que activa el sello en si.

Yo elimine la existencia de ese sello, y lo mejore. Ahora puede recoger el chakra de la naturaleza mejor, mas puro, pero sin el prejucio de enloquecer o mutar a algo abominable en el proceso- dijo observando las reacciones de la pelirroja.

-Tu… ¿Puedes liberarme de esto?- pregunto ella dócilmente sin insultar.

-Claro que puedo…..Si quieres puedo borrar el sello totalmente, o simplemente destruir el alma de Orochimaru en el sello- dijo el como si nada.

-Hazlo- dijo ella- Hazlo y juro que nunca te faltare al respeto, te seguire ciegamente, e incluso…..sere tu esclava en tus mas oscuros deseos…..Por favor- dijo ella sumisamente

-No hace falta ser sumisa Tayuya-san- dijo Heinz con seriedad- Borrare la existencia del alma de Orochimaru que corrompe tu ser, pero el sello que quedara, será solamente tuyo y de nadie mas, no deberas de preocuparte de que alguien te trate de corromper otra vez mi querida Tayuya- dijo el con una sonrisa- Me alegra que aceptaras…..¿Y tu?- dijo mirando a Kin

-Si Tayuya decide quedarse…..Yo también lo hare- dijo Kin con seriedad- No dejare a mi mejor amiga abandonada.

-Excelente. De hecho también puedo hacer por ti lo mismo si deseas aumentar tus habilidades, aunque claro, sin meter un pedazo de mi alma en el sello. Yo no le hago a ser manipulador como ese pedófilo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Kin asentia- Entonces esta hecho…Bienvenidas al clan Takada….Kin y Tayuya Takada.

Heinz sonrio, sabiendo que habia logrado salvar dos almas mas de un cruel destino…..Y eso solamente le bastaba para el, saber que puede rescatar a las personas de su cruel destino ya predicho.

 **Cuatro horas mas tarde: 10:00 AM: Salas del consejo**

El consejo de Konoha estaba reunido una vez mas, desde que oficialmente la inavsion se termino en la tarde del dia anterior, los Daimyos junto a sus escoltas e incluso el Raikage se fueron para evitar que sus figuras influyentes de su nación, fueran atacadas dentro de las puertas de Konoha, era entendible, mas tarde ellos pedirían una explicación con mas detalle del porque Otogakure y Sunagakure atacaron a traicion a Konoha en un evento como lo eran los exámenes Chunnin.

Ahora el consejo se reunio por dos sucesos: El primero y el que interesaba a mas que nada a todos, era saber la estimación de los daños que sufrio Konoha durante el dia de ayer, y el segundo suceso, seria la ascencion de sus genins a chunnin, teniendo a los civiles rogándole a Kami, Yami y Shinigami que Sasuke Uchiha se haga Chunnin o Jounin….Oh que ilusos.

Ahora en la sala del consejo estaban reunidos todos los clanes shinobis, los civiles, los ancianos e incluso el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni escuchando el reporte de que tanto sufrio esta aldea a manos de Oto y Sunagakure.

-Ahora que todos estamos aquí podemos iniciar esta reunión- dijo Minato Namikaze al ver que Heinz junto a Kurama llegaron para tomar el puesto de los lideres del clan Takada- Como todos saben, el dia de ayer una invasión efectuada por Sunagakure y Otogakure, ha sido efectuada contra nuestra aldea Konoha- dijo Minato con seriedad- A pesar de que fue sorpresiva la invasión, nosotros nos la hemos arreglado para expulsar a los invasores, y capturar a miembros valiosos de sus aldeas tanto de Oto como de Suna. Ahora Shikaku dira los daños que la aldea sufrio con los previos ataques.

-Como dijo Hokage-sama, Konoha sufrio daños por la que se supone que es nuestra aldea aliada Suna- dijo Shikaku con seriedad- En el dia de ayer se estimo que 20.000 shinobis y kunoichis de Suna y 5.000 de Otogakure atacaron nuestras tierras, sus números se redujeron a menos de 5 mil cuando escaparon lejos de las fronteras de Konoha y de nuestras patrullas, pero tenemos en nuestro poder a 30 shinobis y kunoichis de Suna y Oto que están ahora siendo interrogados por nuestros mejores prospectos en busca de posibles nombres que hayan planeado esta invasión.

Las bajas en Konoha fueron de 10.000 shinobis y kunoichis del rango de genin a ANBU, han fallecido mas de 30.000 civiles entre hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos; pero la rápida actuación de todos en conjunto para llevar a los civiles e indefensos a los búnkeres, evito que nuestras bajas sean de mas de 2 millones estimados.

En tanto la situación de la infraestructura de la aldea, se ha destruido en distrito de Hizuchi en su totalidad por las invocaciones de Oto, el distrito oeste de Tanzaku y toda la muralla Este se destruyo, ahora nuestros mejores constructores están trabajando a toda marcha para restaurar el muro Este en menos de 1 semana- dijo mientras todos susurraban-

Por otro lado, los daños económicos se estiman en mas de 5 billones de Ryos- dijo con seriedad escuchando un jadeo de los civiles- Para evitar que Konoha entre en una posible recesión, se tomara parte del dinero de los fondos que se utilizan para emergencias de este tipo, y de la ayuda de tanto las fuerzas shinobis, clanes y sobre todo del consejo civil y de sus representantes- dijo Shikaku mientras todos asentían.

-Si me permiten hablar- dijo Heinz levantando la mano, viendo el asentimiento tanto de Minato como del Daimyo- Yo puedo dar el dinero necesario para las reparaciones de toda Konoha, de su mano de obra y de los materiales de construcción y reparación, además de los suministros entre otras cosas de necesidad actual- dijo mientras todos lo miraban soprendido

-Heinz-san, eso es mucho dinero- dijo Inoichi en shock- Es al menos 12 billones de ryos, y creo que tu no posees esa-

 ***PUFF***

Heinz lanzo un rollo grande en medio de la sala del consejo, vertio un poco de sangre en el sello

 ***POOOOF***

En medio de todos para su shock y sorpresa, apareció una gran pila de billetes de entre 100, 500, 1000 y 10.000 ryos. Todos estaban shockeados, los civiles estaban que se orgasmeaban, tanto dinero que estaba en su delante, les tomo todo su autocontrol no chillar como cerdos y lanzarse por el dinero que jamas tendrán en su asquerosa vida. Danzo veía que con ese dinero podía hacer muchas cosas con su RAIZ.

-Estos son 1.5 Billones de Ryos que gane en una de las dos apuestas de ayer- dijo para la consternación de todos- No me agradezcan, es lo menos que puedo hacer por Konoha, después de todo es mi hogar- dijo el.

-Esto…gracias Heinz- dijo Minato agradecido- Esto será mas que suficiente para….Espera… ¿Dijiste dos apuestas? ¿Qué apuestas?

-Oh claro, resulta que habia un tipo afuera del estadio que tenia el marcador de apuestas de todos los partidos, los mas atractivos eran el de Sasuke vs Gaia, Hinata vs Kaguya y Naruto vs Menma; pero aposte en lo de mis niños 100.000 ryos…..Aunque era el único que aposto por ellos en un margen de 14.330 a 1 en cada apuesta….y digamos que ahora mi clan es asquerosamente rico por ello- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la mayoría golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

-"Maldito suertudo"-pensaron todos inclusive Minato que aposto contra Naruto.

-Que pediras a cambio- dijo Minato mientras todos callaban- Es obvio que con esta cantidad pediras favores a cambio.

-Que tan perceptible eres Hokage-sama- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa- Estos favores serán por asi decirlo secretos. Asi que teniendo al Daimyo-sama como testigo principal, promete Minato que no reclamaras por ellos una vez se pidan estos a cualquier momento…y cuando digo cualquier es a CUALQUIER momento… ¿Aceptas?- pregunto Heinz, el cual vio con una sonrisa a Minato asintiendo- Bien, ese dinero ahora es todo suyo para la reparación de Konoha. Ahora si fueramos tan amables de ir al siguiente punto que veo que Daimyo-sama esta impaciente de ir al mismo.

-Eh si claro- dijo Minato chasqueando los dedos, haciendo aparecer un ANBU con la mascara de Neko- Neko-san, ve y busca a Hinata Hyuuga, Menma y Hikari Namikaze Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, y a Naruto, Kaguya y Yumi Takada. Diles que vengan inmediatamente a las salas de este consejo.

-Hai, Hokage-sama- dijo Neko desapareciendo en un **shunshin** de Hojas

La espera empezó, todos estaban callados o susurrando entre ellos, mientras tanto el Daimyo aprovecho este tiempo para conversar con el Hokage.

-Debo decir Minato-san que la actuación del dia de ayer de tus shinobis, fue mas que nada sorprendente- dijo el Daimyo a Minato mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente- Me fascino mas que nada la primera y la 3ra pelea de los exámenes. Esos niños Takada mas que nada me dejaron sin palabras por la habilidad que poseían.

Y listo, el Daimyo solto la bomba para la consternación de Hiashi que le dijo en cara que le maravillo la violada que Kaguya le dio a Hinata en su combate, y para el dolor de Kushina y Minato, el humillante y aplastante combate de Naruto contra Menma que salio victorioso el primero con un monumental margen.

-Aunque debo decir Minato que me parecio curioso que tu hijo Menma haya dicho que Naruto Takada le recordaba a su hermano…. ¿Por qué dijo eso? Hasta donde yo se ustedes solamente tienen 2 hijos Minato- dijo el Daimyo con sincera curiosidad.

Antes de que siquiera Minato o Kushina pudieran decir una palabra, Heinz levanto la mano, con una mirada sin emoción en su rostro.

-Eso se debe Daimyo-sama…A que Naruto Takada, es en realidad Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze- dijo para el shock de todos- O lo era hasta hace 6 años….

-¿Cómo que lo era?- pregunto Tsume confundida.

-Dire una fecha en especial, ya que curiosamente fue el dia que llegue a Konohagakure no Sato desde Mizu no Kuni…10 de Octubre- dijo soltando la bomba

Tsume al igual que la mayoría de cabezas de clan, a excepción de Hiashi abrieron los ojos, 10 de octubre hace 6 años….fue la fecha en la que Naruto Uzumaki…..fue expulsado de su propio clan, por sus propios padres.

-¿Qué tiene esa fecha de interés Heinz-san?- pregunto el Daimyo.

-Daimyo-sama, esa fecha es especial para Konoha por dos simples razones…..La primera que nada es el recordatorio de la derrota del Kyuubi no Kitsune/Yoko a manos de Namikaze Minato. Y la segunda…..el cumpleaños de los trillizos Namikaze Uzumaki…o bueno, ahora mellizos- dijo riendo levemente.

El Daimyo miro confundido a Heinz, hasta que abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo con "trillizos y ahora mellizos", no era necesario pensarlo a fondo.

-Minato…Dime una razón valida del porque expulsaste a tu propio hijo- dijo el Daimyo sin emoción alguna.

-D-Daimyo-sama, n-no es lo que parece-

-No te estoy juzgando Minato, solo deseo saber porque lo expulsaste de tu clan- dijo el Daimyo tranquilamente.

Entonces Minato suspirando conto los sucesos por detrás de la expulsión de Naruto, que al tener el alma de Kyuubi en su sistema, tenían que entrenar a Menma y Hikari por poseer las mitades del chakra de Kyuubi, Kurama por debajo de la mesa apretó tan fuerte como pudo sus manos, porque le recordaban en cara como la extrajeron de Kushina y la obligaron contra su voluntad a destruir este lugar, y le recordaron sus derrotas contra Madara en dos ocasiones. Algo que en el futuro jurara hacer pagar a Madara Uchiha. El Daimyo escucho todo detenidamente, incluso como nombraron a Menma heredero de los Namikaze, y a Hikari heredera de los Uzumaki, lo que dio a entender a los demás, que habían hayado a Naruto "indigno" de ser la cabeza en el futuro de los dos clanes, el Daimyo alzo su mano en señal de deternese, y se levanto en dirección de Heinz el cual lo miraba sin emoción alguna expectante de sus acciones.

-Deduzco que tu eres su padre- dijo el Daimyo sin emoción

-Legalmente si lo soy-dijo sacando unos papeles- Todos y cada uno aprobados por el Hokage actual-

-¡QUE!- Grito Kushina en shock

-Asi es, dile a la próxima a tu esposo que se fije en lo que firma- dijo Heinz sin emoción en su voz- Como iba diciendo, he sido padre de ese niño por 6 años, los cuales no me arrepiento de ni uno de ellos.

-Ya veo….- dijo mirando ahora a Kurama- Tu eres su madre- dijo notando levemente la mirada de dolor de Kushina

-Si, lo soy Daimyo-sama- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Ya veo…..Debo decirles, que estoy mas que nada orgulloso de ver como un shinobi de un clan como el suyo pudo derrotar sin romper a sudar a un Jinchuuriki en su estado salvaje- dijo el Daimyo con una sonrisa dejando en shock a la mayoría- Y aunque me da un poco de lastima saber que Naruto-san tuvo que ser desterrado de su propia familia por razones estúpidas, me alegra saber que si hayo una familia que lo amara, cuidara y respetara mas que nada por su carga.

-D-Daimyo-sama- dijo Minato en shock- Q-Que esta-

-Callate Minato- dijo el Daimyo callando a Minato- Me decepciona saber que tu pusiste a dos niños por encima de uno, estoy mas que nada indignado de tus decisiones, y tu Kushina- dijo mirando a la Uzumaki- Estoy mas que nada decepcionado de tus acciones, dime ¿Crees acaso que tu padre Kazuma estaría orgulloso de lo que has hecho?- pregunto el Daiymo a Kushina.

-N-No pero- dijo Kushina antes de ser callada.

-Suficiente, eso solo quería saber- dijo callandola a la Uzumaki- más que nada es una vergüenza saber que una Uzumaki que mas que nada era de la familia real, fuera a desterrar a su sangre como si fueran el peor de los asesinos o violadores en serie. Me avergüenzas Kushina, y estoy seguro que tu padre Kazuma y tu madre Himiko estarían mas que decepcionados contigo- dijo el Daimyo ignorando la mirada de dolor de Kushina- Ahora por lo que a mi me concierne usted Takada-san, es oficialmente su padre, al igual que usted Kurama-san su madre, tomando en cuenta claro esta que la firma de su Hokage esta en el papel….Y mi consentimiento claro esta si algun agente fuera de su clan trata de atacarlos o obligarlos a dar a su hijo a los Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo el para consternación de Kushina y Minato.

Lo que acabo de decir técnicamente significo que ahora: El que se metia con ellos…Se metia con el Daimyo. Algo que incluso Danzo entendio que meterse con el Daimyo, el cual posee un ejercito 5 veces mas grande que el de Konoha a su mano y tiene el sustento de llevar una guerra contra Konoha por 200 años y mas, técnicamente era un suicidio incluso si lo atacaba con su RAIZ. Los ancianos maldecían ya que ellos al descubrir a Naruto que era el poseedor del alma del Kyuubi (Hasta donde sabían) Iban a manipularlo para que les cumpla sus deseos mas oscuros.

-Me sorprendio mas que nada que todo su clan se haya defendido formidablemente de los invasores de Oto y Sunagakure Takada-san, ¿Usted los entreno a todos?- pregunto el con curiosidad.

-Asi es Daimyo-sama, todos y cada uno de ellos, desde mi miembro mas reciente Nozomi Takada (Que es Mito), hasta mi miembro mas antiguo mi amada Kurama-hime, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron entrenados por mi persona- dijo con un poco de orgullo en sus palabras.

-Ya veo….eso explica como una civil de su clan pudo masacrar sin problemas a 5 Jounins en menos de 30 segundos. Minato, sino aprovechas la oportunidad, se te iran de las manos unos excepcionales shinobis y kunoichis. Por lo que, de ahora en adelante, todo shinobi y kunoichi que salga de su clan, recibirá una promoción al rango minimo de Chunnin, sin importar si tuvo un paso por la academia de Konoha- dijo seriamente a Minato el cual solo asintió queriendo evitar enfurecer a su Daimyo.

Sip, ahora el Daimyo solto su bomba.

 ***TOC***

 ***TOC***

 ***TOC***

-Pase- dijo Minato

Abriendo las puertas, se ve al mismo ANBU neko regresando con los genins antes solicitados, todos y cada uno de ellos se paro delante de las cámaras del consejo esperando saber porque los llamaron.

-Estimados presentes- dijo Minato entrando en su modo Hokage- Debido a los sucesos del dia de ayer, no se pudo llevar a cabo las respectivas promociones luego de la final de los exámenes Chunnin, por lo que ahora- dijo Minato chasqueando los dedos

Delante de el apareció una mesa con 5 chalecos tacticos, los cuales estos eran de color verde claro. Minato se iba a levantar, pero el Daimyo se apresuro haciendo entender que el quería entregar los chalecos a cada nuevo promocionado.

-Me complace anunciar el dia de hoy, el ascenso y promoción de 5 genins en particular. Estos mostraron habilidades que sobresalieron en gran medida antes, durante y después de las finales de los exámenes Chunnin que se llevaron a cabo el dia de ayer, por lo que me complace anunciar:

A Shikamaru Nara, por sus grandes habilidades intelectuales, lograste impedir que ninjas de Otogakure y Sunagakure atacaran las áreas del hospital general de Konoha, logrando con tus tácticas y planes de contingencia, mantener a raya a las hordas de ninjas enemigos hasta que llegara la ayuda. Por lo que, debido a ello yo te nombro Chunnin de Konohagakure no Sato- dijo dándole el chaleco al vago de Konoha.

-Problemático…Es un honor Daimyo-sama- dijo Shikamaru con un asentimiento- "Aunque esto evitara que siga viendo mas seguido las nubes….problematico"

-Igual que tu padre Nara-san- dijo el Daimyo con una sonrisa- Ahora, por tus grandes habilidades con tu Bijuu, y sobre todo por defender el centro de Konoha, y el distrito civil de Hozuken, yo te nombro, Chunnin de Konohagakure no Sato Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze- dijo el Daimyo entregándole el chaleco a la heredera Uzumaki.

-Es un honor Daimyo-sama- dijo ella shockeada

-Por tu gran combate en la pelea contra Hinata Hyuuga, y tu grandes habilidades en los elementos del **Suiton y Raiton** , tu gran capacidad analítica, y sobre todo tu esfuerzo notorio en defender hasta que la ayuda llego en las cercanías de los clanes Inuzuka y Hyuuga junto a la Jounin Kurama Takada y la genin Yumi Takada, yo te nombro Chunnin de Konohagakure no Sato Kaguya Takada- dijo el Daimyo, el cual le dio el chaleco a Kaguya, esta asintiendo respetuosamente-

A Naruto Takada, por sus habilidades en el **Katon** , su capacidad de formar planes eficaces en tiempo inimaginable, y sobre todo por su valentía al limpiar el solo la puerta Norte de hordas de ninjas de Oto y Sunagakure, yo te nombro Chunnin de Konohagakure no Sato- dijo el Daimyo entregándole el chaleco a Naruto, el cual asintió-

Y por ultimo, este chaleco es merecedor de aquel que no solo enfrento a un Jinchuuriki en su estado de locura, sino que enfrento a su Bijuu liberado y lo vencio dando todo lo que tenia, diría que merecería el ascenso a Jounin o ANBU, pero necesita mas experiencia- dijo el Daimyo, mientras los civiles pensaban que iban a promocionar a Sasuke- Yo te nombro a ti….Yumi Takada, Chunnin de Konohagakure no Sato- dijo dando el ultimo chaleco de Chunnin a la Kitsune la cual agarro el chaleco con lagrimas en los ojos.

-S-Sera un honor….Daimyo-sama- dijo ella algo emotiva.

-Daimyo-sama, ¿Y la promoción de Sasuke Uchiha? El fue el que derroto al Jinchuuriki de Suna- pregunto/acuso Homura, mientras todos los civiles miraban al Daimyo en busca de respuestas

-¿Dudas acaso de las habilidades de mi musume?- pregunto oscuramente Heinz- ¿O debo recalcarte Homura, que tu al igual que todos los presentes vimos como Naruto mi musuko derroto al Jinchuuriki del Bijuu mas poderoso SIN problemas?- dijo Heinz

-Lo de tu hijo fue suerte, solo por tener el alma de ese demonio en su ser…..Al igual que el es un demonio- dijo Koharu abriendo su boca, mientras lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro inaudible

-Mas vale que no vuelvas a decirle demonio a mi hijo Koharu- dijo peligrosamente Kurama sacando un poco de IA- No si quieres acompañar al Shinigami.

-Koharu, si digo que ella fue la que peleo contra el Bijuu conocido como Shukaku el Ichibi no Tanuki, es porque el fuego que describieron en el informe de varios Jounin que avistaron la pelea, era de color azul, no rojo, y solo hubo un clan en todas las naciones que podía sacar jutsu de **Katon** de ese color- Dijo mientras dejaba que se hundiera la información- ¿Heinz-san de casualidad su hija Yumi es de Ishi no Kuni?

-Si Daimyo-sama…Ella es la ultima de los Hikami- dijo mientras el Daimyo miro sorprendido

-Ya veo…fue una lastima saber que se pelearon con un clan rival que era de un grupo de sectarios. Es una lastima- dijo el Daimyo- Aunque eso confirmo mis dudas de que ella es una Hikami, por que ellos fueron los únicos que tenían jutsu de **Katon** que producían llamas azules en todas las naciones del continente.

-Ella es la ultima de un clan- susurraron los civiles

-Daimyo-sama debe meterse en la LRC- dijo una voz chillona

-Si, deben meterla al LRC- argumento Homura y Koharu a la vez

-No, no se hara- dijo el Daimyo silenciando a los concejales y ancianos- Ella no se meterá a esa infame y asquerosa ley, no si puedo impedirlo, y sobre todo, su tutor legal a pesar de que es una adulta en el mundo ninja, es Heinz-san por lo que es la decisión de el-

-Que es no malditos buitres hambrientos de poder- dijo Heinz levantando su IA callando a los civiles

-Ahí lo tienen- dijo el Daimyo asintiendo a favor de Heinz- Por lo que, ella al igual que todos los miembros de su clan, no serán metidos al LRC, y es una orden del Daimyo ¡HE DICHO!- Grito lo ultimo el Daimyo, finiquitando el asunto de Yumi- Ahora que he dado las promociones, pueden retirarse los genins- Y asi todos los genins se retiraron.

-"Bien, ahora que tenemos protección del Daimyo podemos planear con mas libertad nuestros pasos a futuro"- pensó con una sonrisa Heinz

- _Heinz-kun, que fase de nuestro plan es esta-_ Pregunto la Bijuu por su enlace

 _-La fase 3: "Ganando influencia total en Hi no Kuni" Ahora que el Daimyo promovio a todo miembro de nuestro clan, inclusive a los que meta en el mismo, estamos siendo protegidos por el Daimyo_

 _-Es bueno saber Heinz-kun….Solo unos pasos mas y Konoha y el mundo shinobi no sabra que lo golpeo-_

Penso Kurama con malicia

 _-Bien dicho Kura-chan, y sobre todo…..Te encantara a futuro que planes te darán ventaja sobre tus enemigos a tu favor-_ Penso Heinz mientras escuchaba la risa de Kurama.

Oh si, ni Konoha ni el mundo ninja sabra que los golpeo….Cuando el Imperio Takada, se levante y conquiste a todos sus enemigos….Porque cuando se enteren de ellos, ya será muy tarde para hacer algo en su contra.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	13. XIII: El nacimiento del equipo 14

***PUM***

 **(La puerta de la oficina del autor se** **abrió** **revelando a una hermosa** **pelirroja** **de pelo ondulado con dos orejitas de zorro en lo alto de su cabecita y de atractiva figura con 9 colas rojas como la sangre con las puntas en color blanco se balanceaban** **detrás** **suyo de forma aleatoria, la joven se acomodo en el escritorio que tenia un gafete con el nombre de " " ademas de una laptop HP del 2014.**

 **La joven abrió y prendió la laptop mientras tamborileaba los dedos con aburrimiento en la mesa, luego de unos momentos se prendió totalmente la laptop y entro a un programa que clickeo con el ratón. La hermosa pelirroja se acomodo el pelo mientras tosía un poco para regular el tono de su voz)**

 **-Buenos días a todos ustedes, si no saben quien soy, soy Kurama de "El Demonio y el Kitsune" historia hecha por 22. El día de hoy vengo a comunicar que por el momento yo y los demás miembros de la familia Takada presentaremos por capitulo la introducción al mismo...debido a problemas que el autor esta pasando**

 **-¡NO VOLVERÉ A ESE MALDITO CAMPO DE CONCENTRACION! (Se escucho la voz del autor desde otra habitación)**

 **-Es por tu bien Death- dijo Heinz mientras lo arrastraba de su cuarto**

 **-¡No pasare otro año en la universidad! !No quiero! !No pueden obligarme!**

 **-Son solo 8 meses mas, no es la gran cosa- dijo Heinz**

 **-¡Tu no vas a plantarte como idiota hasta los sábados en una maldita silla con un docente que te mangonea con sandeces de hace años! !Yo ni quería ser abogado!**

 **-Desgraciadamente tu te metiste sólito en esto Death- dijo Heinz riendo mientras lo cargaba en su hombro al autor**

 **-A la próxima me dedico a vender AVON- dijo comicamente deprimido- ¡Ni crean que se salvaran ustedes, tendrán harenes tan grandes que quedaran mas secos que uva pasa! !LO JUUUUUUUROOOOOOO!- Dijo mientras su voz desaparecía por la puerta de su hogar**

 **-Bueno...dejando de lado eso- dijo Kurama con una gota de sudor- 22 no es autor legal de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden, en cambio Masashi Kishimoto lo es, de ser el su legitimo autor, haría según el y cito "Que Naruto tenga un harén conformado por Mei, Haku, Mikoto y su propia madre que son mejores opciones que Hinata y que por ende evitaría que Boruto naciera..." Sin mas que decir, aparte que el autor tiene un tornillo suelto disfruten el capitulo tardío de esta ocasión =)**

 **Capitulo XIII: El equipo 14 y un fantasma del pasado.**

 **Dos Semanas más Tarde: Complejo Takada: Salon de Armeria y herreria**

Han pasado dos semanas desde la invasión, y lo mas notorio fueron dos cosas en toda Konoha: La primera de ella fue la noticia de que Naruto Takada, era en realidad Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki; el temido "Demonio" del Kyuubi. Al principio querían arremeter contra el hasta que: La segunda noticia fue que el Daimyo técnicamente dio el estatus de "intocables" a los Takada, al nombrar incluso a cada miembro de clan apto, el rango de Chunnin. Lo que causo muchos revuelos en contra de los Takada. Pero se fueron al caño al saber que todos los gastos en reparaciones, suministros alimenticios y farmacéuticos fueron proporcionados por el mismo clan. Lo que causo que todo lo anterior se fuera al caño ahora viéndolos como los "benefactores y bondadosos" seres que "ayudan" a su aldea.

Lo que nadie sabia fue que era una fase de uno de los planes para crear al "Imperio Takada" era escencialmente tener "favores" en deuda no solo con Minato, sino con el Daimyo mismo, aunque ya la manipulación del Daimyo culmino con su casi estatus de "nobleza" faltaba manejar a su gusto y placer a Minato, y que mejor que usarlo al ser el sensei del "hijo" de Minato en su contra. La fase de este plan salio a pedir de boca, en bandeja de plata; ahora con sus niños como Chunin, nada podía evitar que de igual manera se conviertan en un equipo como en su tiempo genin.

Ahora el caso era otro, Heinz estaba viendo a su clon conocido como "El Tuerto Dan" por su parche en el ojo, y su semblante de querer matar a todos con la mirada de su ojo bueno. Estaban analizando el inventario que tienen hasta la fecha.

-Veamos- dijo Heinz con una libreta y un lapicero en manos- ¿Kunais?

-más de 1 millon de cada metal que hay en la armería que son: Acero, Carbonadium y Adamantium.

-Bien ¿Shurikens?-

-5 millones de los metales anteriormente hechos

-Bien… ¿Fuma Shurikens?

-2 millones y contando de los mismos materiales que las shurikens

-¿Senbons?

-mas de 10 millones de senbons, aunque solamente Haku y Mikoto-san las utilizan

-Bien….Bombas de humo-

-mas de 30 millones, tienen gas lacrimógeno, gas mostaza, gas a base de cloro, gas con uranio y plutonio, y sobretodo bombas de humo con napalm que se incendian al contacto al suelo o al estar en el aire con un simple sello de pajaro

-Excelente, ¿Alambre ninja?

-Mas de 1.000 kilometros hechos de cobre, titanio y carbonadio

-¿Espadas, Guadañas y abanicos de guerra?

-Mas de 100, sobre todo abanicos de guerra mas superiores que el abanico de guerra Uchiha

-¿Dardos?- pregunto Heinz a su clon

-Mas de 20 millones, con gas para dormir, alucinógenos, venenos variados de animales venenosos, e incluso varios de ellos poseen plutonio y uranio

-Bien, se nota que podemos matar a mucha gente con las armas a base de plutonio o uranio….Ahora, pasemos a las armas de nuestro mundo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Heinz se adentro con el Tuerto Dan a su armería, observando las armas de la actualidad, habia miles y miles de armas, desde las tan conocidas armas de su mundo como la AK-47, hasta sus dolores en el alma en su época en la segunda guerra su tan amada MP40.

-En nuestra armería, tenemos más de 100.000 armas clasificadas en: 10.000 pistolas, 10.000 escopetas, 20.000 subfusiles, 20.000 fusiles de asalto, 10.000 rifles de francotirador, 20.000 ametralladoras ligeras, 10.000 ametralladoras pesadas y por ultimo 10.000 lanzacohetes de pequeño y masivo calibre.

-Genial, simplemente genial- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa- Algun dia las usaremos, solamente los mas fieles a nuestra meta las usaran, los que serán nuestra familia y nuestro ejercito obviamente. Quiero que dejes de hacer armas de este tipo, has de las shinobi, hasta que consiga aliados suficientes- dijo mientras el clon asentia.

-Ahora veamos- dijo mirando al clon- Quiero que hagas trajes de rango Chunin, Jounin y ANBU con materiales altamente resistentes, capaces de soportar la fuerza del sol mas gigantesco de mi anterior universo- dijo mientras el asentia- Quiero que los chalecos y protectores ANBU se hagan con tus metales mas fuertes, pero que sean flexibles, además quiero que instales compartimentos con sellos para almacenar armas, suministros o otras cosas, además de un sello que nos permita transportarnos a nuestro complejo una vez terminada nuestra misión- dijo mientras el clon asentia.

-¿Algo más Heinz-sama?- pregunto Dan

-Claro, quiero que les digas a los clones de la puerta dimensional que si te faltan materiales, que te los traigan.

-Entiendo Heinz-sama- dijo el Tuerto Dan siguiendo con su trabajo.

Heinz dejo en paz al clon de la armería, era hora de seguir otros planes, ya que los recursos logísticos en su clan eran muchos, Heinz decidio irse a otro lado, estaba entre ver a su clon Richtofen o ir a la habitacion del tiempo a entrenar junto a Kurama o Mikoto, pero recordó que ambas fueron a una misión en conjunto, asi que pensando en algo que hacer, decidio entrenar a Mito como se debía por la siguiente semana, para que al menos su nivel de poder sea aceptable en su clan.

-Hmmm, almenos y podría enseñarle a como controlar su lujuria de súcubo, que en estos tiempos la estará dominando mas que nada. Tambien seria ver si posee afinidades elementales o habilidades con las armas ninja, por que lo único que sabia de ella, era que era fenomenalmente habilidosa con el **Fuinjutsu** y un poco de **Kenjutsu**.

Mientras Heinz pensaba en que cosas haría con Mito durante 1 semana en la habitacion del tiempo, las cuales algunas incluían mucho sexo gracias a la esencia de demonio de Mito, no se quejaba ya que era algo de las 5 cosas que le gustaba hacer: Pasarla con su familia, tener sexo, ir a mundos desconocidos y explorarlos, pasarla con sus amigos deidades o seres altamente poderosos y por ultimo comer.

Por su parte nos enfocamos en Naruto, el cual estaba en uno de los muchos lagos de Konoha mirando con tranquilidad al estanque en su delante, estaba plácidamente descansando, ya habia hecho dos misiones de rang en solitario con resultados exitosos, ahora estaba descansando disfrutando de sus días libres que su "Padre" le dio como recompensa al lidiar con ambas misiones.

Era algo curioso, el estuvo luchando por 6 años por tener la atención de Minato y Kushina, pero solo recibían de el el odio, la ignorancia y el ocasional insulto o golpe por cosas que no habia hecho o habia hecho en realidad.

Lo mismo era con sus hermanos Menma y Hikari, ambos eran odiosos y no habia un solo dia que lo achacaran de algo que no hizo, o lo golpearan demostrando que era un ser inútil y sin valor. Aunque habia cambiado Hikari y se habia acercado a el desde aquella vez que la salvo de unos matones hace años, le esta dando el beneficio de la duda.

Kagome era otro caso aparte, fue la única de su familia que la trato con afecto y mucho cariño, como una hermana menor tenia que mostrar su afecto a un hermano mayor, recordaba con nostálgia como jugaba con ella antes de que Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi o sus hermanos los separaran y lo golpearan a el por "contaminar" a Kagome y a Kagome la reprendían por jugar con el, no sabia si Kagome crecio con odio hacia el, lo que lo dejaba un poco ansioso de saber la respuesta. Solamente saber si lo odiaba con todo su ser gracias a las mentiras de su "familia" le partiría en gran medida su corazón.

Ahora no necesitaba el reconocimiento de Minato y Kushina, ya que ellos nunca fueron sus padres, no como lo trataron. Sus padres siempre serian Kurama y Heinz, ya que ellos le brindaron amor, cariño y aprecio a su débil ser.

-Puedes salir Kagome, puedo sentirte a 1 kilometro- dijo Naruto al aire.

Espero un rato hasta que la persona en la que pensaba, apareció de un arbusto cercano a su banco, ella lo miraba en shock, como si la hubiera descubierto de su camuflaje "infalible" lastimosamente, ella tomo ideas de Konohamaru y sus amigos.

-¿Cómo me descubriste?- pregunto ella en shock

-¿Desde cuando existen arbustos mal dibujados y con dos orificios para ver?- pregunto Naruto sin abrir los ojos, aunque pudo deducir que Kagome se sonrojo de vergüenza.

-El baka de Konohamaru me dijo que era infalible que me encontraran…no debi hacerle caso- dijo la menor de los Namikaze-Uzumaki

-¿Qué deseas con mi persona Kagome-chan?- dijo Naruto suavisando un poco su voz.

-Etto….- dijo ella algo dudosa- Queria saber como estabas nii-san- dijo ella con temor en su voz.

-He estado bien, 6 años lejos de ese hogar hacen maravillas en uno Kagome- dijo Naruto observando las reacciones de su hermana menor- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ibas a defender tu hogar? ¿O decir que Minato y Kushina me extrañan o algun argumento estúpido similar?

-No- dijo ella para sorpresa de Naruto- Nii-san, yo soy la única en la familia que se preocupaba por ti nii-san, bueno y Hikari hasta que saco su palo de arrogancia que tenia en su culo- dijo ella riendo levemente para romper la tensión

-Si tanto te preocupabas por mi ¿Por qué no me buscaste?- pregunto Naruto levemente dolido- Digo eramos hermanos, al menos y pudiste decir algo a tus padres Kagome.

-Yo quería Nii-san- dijo ella con voz dolida- trate y trate, pero nunca me escuchaban, solamente Hika-chan me escucho y me ayudo a buscarte, tarde 4 años en saber algo de ti Nii-san- dijo ella con su voz dolida.

-¿4 Años?- pregunto Naruto- Ahora que lo pienso…fue la primera vez que te vi fuera del complejo. ¿Y eso porque o para que? ¿Acaso te decidieron meter en el complejo para entrenarte y solo saldrías cuando era hora de ir a la academia?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si….desde que desapareciste hace 6 años, Jiraiya le dijo a Tou-sama y Kaa-sama que aumentaran mi entrenamiento…..no quería que fuera un fracaso como tu nii-san- dijo ella con un susurro.

Naruto abrió los ojos con esa información, no sabia eso, ¿Gracias a Jiraiya Kagome solamente salía a la academia ninja? Eso dejo dudas en su mente.

-"Maldito pervertido, ahora se porque nunca quisieron que viera a Kago-chan nunca"- pensó Naruto- Kagome, estas seguro que fue por ello que nunca te dejaron salir-

-Si nii-san, escuche su conversación con Tou-sama hace años, cuando lo convencio de hacer eso para solamente no ser un fracaso como tu- dijo ella algo dolida- No es que no haya querido verte nii-san o buscarte…..ese viejo pervertido nunca dejo de hecharme un ojo encima.

-Ya veo…Y Kushina que dijo sobre esto- pregunto Naruto a Kagome.

-Ella…siguió ciegamente a Tou-sama- dijo Kagome en un susurro- Ella creyo que era lo correcto para el clan.

-"Eso es raro….Se nota que hay un patrón pero en que"- pensó mientras trataba de recordar el porque de la actitud de Kushina- "Mente alterada para seguir ordenes, personalidad cambiante, comnigo era una perra, pero con ellos era un amor. Esto huele a sello de sumisión o esclavización de nivel 7, soy nivel 11 pero no seria un problema para mi deshacerlo…aunque necesito mas pruebas"- pensó Naruto- Kago-chan….tengo una misión para ti.

-¿Qué es nii-san?- pregunto Kagome a su "hermano"

-La próxima vez que hables con Kushina, pídele que deje mostrate su cuello o su espalda, luego enfoca chakra en esas zonas, y sobre todo copia lo que veas en ella, te lo pido, es para una teoría que quiero confirmar- dijo Naruto a Kagome que asentia.

-Hai….lo hare nii-san- dijo ella antes de salir de la banca- Nii-san.

-¿Si Kago-chan?- pregunto Naruto a Kagome.

Kagome solo le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a Naruto un poco, y sonrojando a Kagome, el la miro con algo de curiosidad de la muestra de afecto abrupta de su hermanita.

-Estuviste genial ayer…te veias lindo sin tu traje ANBU nii-san- dijo ella sonrojada- Adios nii-san- dijo despidiéndose.

Naruto solo toco la mejilla donde la beso su "hermanita" algo le decía y no sabia que, pero la relación con su hermana menor, se habia subido a un nuevo nivel, y no sabia si estar feliz o confuso con la dirección a la que iba.

Siguio descansando un tiempo mas, pensando en que le depararía su futuro ¿Algun dia llegaría a ser Kage? ¿Algun dia se casaria con Yumi, Kaguya y Haku? ¿Serian las únicas mujeres a las que amaría en su vida? ¿Su padre le enseñara el ki? Eran las dudas que vagaban en la mente del pelirrubio/pelirrojo en la actualidad.

-Es un poco relajante el clima…..No lo crees shinobi-san- pregunto una voz suave de un hombre

-Claro que lo es, es un clima templado. Algo agradable en estas épocas si me lo preguntas- Respondio Naruto al extraño

-Ya veo…Es raro, pero he oído rumores sobre un tal Naruto Takada ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto la voz.

-Quien no lo conoce- dijo Naruto siguiendo el juego- Fue el que hizo su perra a Menma Namikaze el supuesto "salvador" de Konoha- dijo al extraño escuchando su suave risa

-Ya veo…..los rumores eran ciertos….Has cambiado mucho Naruto-kun- dijo la voz algo monótona

-Y tu Karasu no has cambiado casi nada…O debería decir Itachi- dijo Naruto sonriendo sin voltear.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo Naruto-kun….. ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el conocido como Itachi

-Lo mejor que uno puede estar si tomas en cuenta que desde mis 2 años mis propios padres me trataron como basura, los aldeanos me linchaban en cada callejón de Konoha hasta que solo sea una pulpa de sangre viviente, y sobre todo ser desterrado por mis "progenitores"- dijo Naruto con desden- En resumen mi vida fue maravillosa… ¿Y como te trata Akatsuki?- pregunto para el shock de Itachi

-Como….lo sabes- pregunto Itachi a Naruto

-Itachi, nunca tienes que subestimarme, tu lo sabes mas que nadie…..Digamos que el Yondaime es estúpido al creer que nadie lo escucha en una de las arboledas del parque Hashirama Senju. Diria que le aconsejes un mejor lugar, pero como odio al sujeto, no me interesa….Y deduzco que tu no le diras también- dijo mirando a Itachi el cual solo negó.

-¿Qué…tanto sabes de Akatsuki?- pregunto con cautela Itachi.

-Solo se que quieren capturar a los 9 Bijuus, que son una organización de ninjas de rango S y SS que trabajan para el mejor postor, también que tienen trabajos de asesinato, secuestro, rapto y asesinato de figuras políticas como Daimyos o magnates millonarios- dijo Naruto sacando una gota de sudor a Itachi

-"Basicamente dijo todo lo que es Akatsuki ahora"- pensó Itachi- Ejem, ¿Qué mas sabes?

-Que trabajan en grupos de 2, son en total 10 shinobis, tu eres uno de ellos….y deduzco que tu compañero esta perdido o distrayendo a las visitas no deseadas.

-Tan preceptible como siempre Naruto-kun- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa pequeña- Si, mi compañero esta distrayendo a las visitas no deseadas en nuestro encuentro.

-No es que no me guste nuestro encuentro Itachi, pero ¿A que se debe tú visita a Konoha? Si no te has dado cuenta aun no eres bienvenido después de la masacre a los Uchiha.

-Eso lo se, solamente….estoy en busca de Menma y Hikari Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo Itachi en busca de algun reclamo.

-Es entendible- dijo Naruto para leve confusión de Itachi- Ellos son los Jinchuurikis del poder del Kyuubi, yo solamente soy el poseedor del alma, y el poder es mas valioso que el alma. "Aunque ya no saben que Kaa-san ya no esta ligada a mi alma"

-Pense que reclamarias de que Akatsuki este en plan de cazar a tus hermanos- dijo Itachi mirando la nula respuesta de Naruto.

-Ellos ya no son mis hermanos Itachi, bueno al menos a nivel de clan ya no lo son, solo tenemos un parentesco sanguíneo y nada mas….Y solamente a Kagome y Hikari las considero mi familia, en tanto a los otros…No.

-¿Te importaría explicar?- pregunto el Uchiha a Naruto

-Fueron las únicas que tuvieron contacto conmigo, Kagome siempre será mi hermana, ya que en mi niñez ella me trato con cariño y afecto, pero Hikari…Aun esta en duda si la veo como hermana o solamente como una amiga, aun mi mente tiene conflictos de lo que siento por ella.

-¿Y Minato y Kushina?-

-Solamente son el donante de esperma, y mi madre biológica…..

-Se nota que odias a tu padre más que a tu madre- dijo Itachi curioso- Aunque no te juzgo.

-Claro que los odio, a Minato más que nada, el es el Hokage y no pudo siquiera apresar a los civiles que me daban salvajes golpizas, además que creía en su "gente" mas que en su propia sangre, y a Kushina la odio porque se volvió una fangirl y nada mas, que lo sigue ciegamente como esa banshee de pelo rosa que sigue a tu hermano menor.

-Ya me temia….Ototo consiguió su legion de fans eh- dijo riendo levemente Itachi

-Si, yo y apenas tuve una o dos, que desaparecieron cuando Yumi-chan y Kagu-chan las amenazaban.

-¿Y ellas son?- pregunto Itachi

-Compañeras genin, o bueno excompañeras- dijo señalando su chaleco Chunnin- Nos graduamos hace 2 semanas en los exámenes Chunnin, y nuestra participación en la invasión solo sello nuestra promoción a Chunnin.

-Y mi hermano- dijo Itachi

-Lastimosamente, o afortunadamente no pasa de genin, en serio Itachi ¿En que pensabas? Pudiste matarlo a el y quedarte como el ultimo Uchiha si querias- dijo Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, el amor que tengo por mi hermano es mucho mas grande que el amor que tenia por mi Tou-sama y mi Kaa-san, no tuve otra elección.

-Si me preguntas Itachi, digo que tu amor por Sasuke es medio pedófilo- dijo Naruto- Te pareces a Orochimaru en esa parte

En alguna parte de Otogakure cierta serpiente blanca estornudo.

-"Kukuku Sasuke-kun debe estar pensando en el poder y en mi"-penso Orochimaru lamiéndose los labios

-Aunque sea asi, no puedo cambiar el destino, lo hecho, hecho esta; y ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Lo entiendo Itachi….Solo digo que- dijo Naruto antes de mirar a Itachi seriamente- Que si quieres huir de Akatsuki, no dudes en buscarme- dijo mientras el Uchiha mayor levantaba una ceja

-Es rara tu petición Naruto-kun

-Solo hazlo, puede que mi Tou-san te ayude con tus problemas actuales- dijo Naruto crípticamente, mientras Itachi lo pensaba.

-Puede ser Naruto-kun…..puede ser- dijo mientras sentía una firma de chakra a un par de metros

-Ne Itachi-san estos shinobis de Konoha son una vergüenza- dijo una voz grave y burlona.

-Konoha no ha sido la misma desde hace 12 años Kisame.

Kisame es un hombre de casi o mas de 2 metros de alto, con el pelo azul oscuro parado, piel azul claro, con branquias debajo de sus ojos que son similares a ojos de tiburón, boca con dientes afilados similares a los tiburones, porta el traje estándar de Aktasuki teniendo la espada Samehada la espada de piel de tiburón, en su espalda.

-Y este mocoso quien es- dijo Kisame con su espeluznante sonrisa

-Es un viejo conocido- dijo Itachi a su compañero- Tranquilo, es neutral respecto a nuestra presencia.

-Kisame del clan Hoshigaki, uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla Sangrienta, portador de Samehada la espada de piel de tiburón, capaz de absorber chakra- dijo Naruto

-Oh, conque sabes mi curriculum eh- dijo Kisame burlon- Es un honor saber que alguien como tu mocoso conozca a alguien de mi talla.

-Ninja de rango SS, apodado el "Bijuu sin cola" y "El Demonio Tiburon" entre otros apodos. Es fácil conocerte Kisame-san si tu nombre es muy conocido en todo el continente….Eso y que técnicamente eres el tercero que conozco de los espadachines de Kirigakure

-¿Eh?- dijeron ambos confundidos.

-El primero fue Zabuza Momochi, portador de la Kurokiribocho, o bueno ex portador….Y el segundo fue el portador actual de la Kurokiribocho….Mi kaa-san- dijo Naruto mientras Kisame reia.

-Espera, ¿Esa momia senil se murió?- dijo Kisame mientras Naruto asentia- PFFFJAAJAJAAJAAJAJAJ, que patético, no me sorprende, era el mas débil de todos nosotros en el grupo.

-Un corte basto para matarlo- dijo Naruto- Eso me conto mi Kaa-san.

-Ya veo…aunque era el mas débil de nosotros, el solo pudo llevarse a 4 docenas de escuadrones ANBU antes de estar cansado- dijo Kisame recordando- Tu madre o tuvo que dar todo lo que tenia, o lo mato por pura suerte.

-Lo mato con solo un ataque, que esperas decir sobre eso- dijo Naruto- El idiota la reto, el no supo que mi madre era una experta en **Kenjutsu,** podía partir un árbol a la mitad con una espada de juguete.

-Ya veo…bueno mocosa, fue un gusto hablar contigo, y aunque eres de Konoha, eres el único de estos idiotas que no se abalanzo contra nosotros por que tenemos ordenes de "Matar a la vista"- dijo mientras Itachi se levantaba y miraba a Naruto

-Fue un gusto volver a verte Naruto-kun- dijo Itachi dando una pequeña sonrisa- Ja ne- dijo desapareciendo en un **Shunshin** al igual que Kisame

Naruto miro un tiempo mas el lugar donde antes estaban Kisame e Itachi, suspiro mientras miraba de nuevo los estanque de su enfrente, viendo algo hipnotizado a los peces que saltaban alegremente, chapoteando en el agua cada vez que caian de vuelta a esta.

-Si ellos aceptan venir con nosotros…Seran activos muy valiosos para nuestro plan- pensó Naruto mientras miraba hipnóticamente a los pececillos- Pronto Konoha…no sabras que te golpeo cuando el Imperio Takada este asediando sin piedad tu misera existencia.

 **Cinco días más tarde: Oficina Hokage**

Minato estaba delante de Kushina que lo miraba con pesar, también estaba el con mucho pesar y dolor al tener a la persona delante suyo…Kurama Takada. Delante de ellos, estaba la mujer que le dio más afecto y amor maternal a su "Hijo" que ellos durante 6 años de su vida.

Kushina esta más que nada devastada, estuvo desde que acabo la invasión desesperadamente empeñada en buscar recuerdos de su sochi amado, que desgracidamente la terminaro de deprimirla mas de lo que ya estaba en primer lugar, no habia ni un solo recuerdo o objeto de Naruto en la casa. Habia cientos de fotos, y objetos que eran de Hikari, Menma y Kagome en todo su hogar, pero ni uno solo de su sochi Naruto.

Que pésima madre soy, se decía Kushina una y otra vez llorando amargamente por haber sido tan ciega del daño que le hizo a su hijo, para ella, era un crimen maltratar a los suyos, un credo que aprendio en Uzu y lo "aplico" en su hogar…Aunque su credo fracaso miserablemente si tomamos en cuenta como resulto todo.

Minato no estaba tan lejos de los pensamientos de Kushina, Naruto demostró ser más fuerte que Menma, ¡SU MENMA! Aquel heredero que entreno desde los 4 años, que con ayuda de Kakashi, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade y muchos Jounins mas que pidieron entrenarlo a el y a sus hermanas, aun asi no pudo siquiera dañar a su hijo mayor.

¡Por el amor a Kami, lo vencio solo usando **Taijutsu**! ¡En su estado de 4 colas! Era algo que le daría merito al mismo Maito Gai o Maito Dai, pero esto, simplemente estaba fuera de su liga de comprensión. Practicamente era algo que ni el se imaginaba, Naruto, su "fracaso" más grande, destruyo literalmente a un prodigio entrenado por casi 20 shinobis de gran talla. Y solo le basto a su "fracaso" usar **Taijutsu** y una técnica **Katon**. Ahora más que nada lamentaba haber escuchado a Jiraiya de que Menma y Hikari eran los "Niños de la profecía", ya que todo el potencial de Naruto, se fue al carajo con esa decisión.

Ahora tanto Minato como Kushina habían escuchado el reporte de la misión de Kurama e Itomi Takada, una misión de rango A, nada difícil solo acabar con un ninja renegado de Konoha de rango A. Habian iniciado hace 1 semana esta misión, pero parece que su Jounin y Chunin habían completado la misión mucho más antes.

Aunque su pensamiento no estaba del todo errado, "Itomi" o Mikoto como se conocía dentro del clan Takada mato sin problema alguno al ninja de rango A durante las primeras 5 horas de la misión. El resto del tiempo se fueron a Tanzaku Gai a jugar un poco en los casinos llevándose todos los premios de cada casino, además de pasar en el mejor hotel de la ciudad su estadia y sobretodo disfrutar de las aguas termales tan conocidas de la ciudad. Habian pagado a un local de aguas termales para que Kurama y ella estuvieran solas sin nadie mas, lo que paso después seria el sueño húmedo de cualquier hombre, mujer y pervertido.

 _-"Hyaaaaaa…..Hyaaaaaaaa-_ recordó Kurama sus gemidos ante el tacto de la Uchiha _\- Miko-chan….mas_

 _-Haaaaa…haaaaaaa-_

recordó lo que le hizo a la Uchiha haciéndola sonrojar levemente _\- Kura-chan….estoy…estoy"_

Basicamente se la habían pasado durante 6 horas teniendo sexo lésbico en las aguas termales, habían decidido "liberar" su tensión sexual, ya que no estaban cerca de su Pseudo-demonio favorito, asi que pensaron que lo mejor era que se "liberaran" juntas, en una maratón de sexo salvaje y algo rudo, aunque solamente hacían tres posiciones de su gusto, pero ustedes entienden.

Luego de su jornada "laboral" ambas kunoichis se fueron a su habitacion de hotel a continuar lo que habían iniciado en el balneario de aguas termales, termiando sus "labores" ni bien amanecio al dia siguiente. Luego de sus "vacaciones" en medio de una misión, recolectaron casi 5 billones de ryos de todos los casinos, y tenían a su objetivo sellado y decapitado en un pergamino. Luego llegaron y ahora Kurama estaba relatando lo sucedido a Minato y Kushina mientras "Itomi" estaba en silencio.

-Entendio…..- dijo Minato mientras pensaba todo lo narrado por la Jounin de pelo rojo- Bien Kurama, Itomi, felicidades por su misión de rango A exitosa al matar al ninja renegado que robo el pergamino del Shodaime- dijo Minato con una sonrisa- Sin ustedes ese pergamino estaría en manos de grupos criminales o en manos de Iwagakure- dijo sancando un pergamino- Aquí esta el pergamino de su recompensa de ambas. Buen trabajo, pueden retirarse.

Itomi se retiro sin decir nada, ella solo miraba a Kushina que estaba con una mirada dolida al ver a Kurama, no era necesario suma para darse cuenta el porque.

-"Kushi-chan, ¿Realmente hiciste todo esto por una profecía?"- pensó Mikoto buscando respuestas al maltrato de su sobrino lejano.

-Hokage-sama- dijo Kurama en modo monótono

-¿Si Jounin Takada?- dijo Minato curioso ante el llamado

-Deseo…..tener un equipo bajo mis ordenes Hokage-sama- dijo Kurama seriamente.

Minato y Kushina miraron en shock a la Takada, ¿Estaba loca? Apenas lleva 3 meses como Jounin y ya quiere ser una Jounin con un equipo genin, a Kakashi al menos le costo ser Jounin 3 años para tener un equipo que se "amoldara" a sus estándares de "trabajo en equipo" y Minato fue lo mismo 3 años igual desde que fue Jounin a los 15 para tener un equipo genin que serian Kakashi, Rin que sabemos como resulto su carrera shinobi y el "difunto" Obito Uchiha.

-Jounin Takada, lo que esta pidiendo es algo arriesgado- dijo Minato con seriedad- Necesitas al menos la veteranía de 1 año en combate para al menos ser considerada una Jounin capaz de ser una Jounin sensei con un equipo de 3 genins.

-Yo no estoy pidiendo genins en su totalidad- dijo Kurama con monotonía dejando confundidos a Minato y Kushina.

-¿Eh?- dijo Minato confundido.

-Estoy pidiendo la creación de un equipo siendo yo la líder, 1 Chunin y 2 genin de mi elección- dijo Kurama- Aunque seria en realidad 1 genin y 1 estudiante de la academia que llamo demasiado mi atención, y pienso que sus dotes y habilidades se están derrochando inútilmente en su academia.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Kushina a Kurama, esta ultima solo sonriendo

Saco de un pergamino un expediente de un genin activo, y lo empezó a hojear.

-La kunoichi que formara parte de mi equipo es una genin activa, ha tenido 100 misiones rango D, 12 rangos C, y sorpresivamente una rango B. Su equipo era el conocido equipo # 14, su última misión de la cual fue ella sobreviviente, fue la caceria y asesinato de un grupo de bandidos. Sus compañeros genin y su Jounin-sensei murieron en medio de la misión, pero como kunoichi ella no dio marcha atrás, no, ella caso a los bandidos en la ciudad mas cercana…usando el negocio de comida de su familia. Ella encontró a los bandidos y los mato envenenando su comida con un veneno insaboro e inholoro….Es un hito para una genin enfrentarse sola a ninjas de rango B y salir ilesa en el acto.

-Estas hablando de- dijo Kushina en shock- Ella dijo que no volveria a ser genin otra vez en su vida.

-Puede ser, pero ella sigue siendo una genin activa, y a pesar de sus grandes habilidades y dotes en sigilo y extracción de información, me sorprende que nadie la haya tomado en cuenta, tal vez porque era una civil o otra razón aparte que desconozco. Por lo que es una de mis candidatas ideales a este equipo- dijo mientras sacaba otro expediente-

La segunda candidata es una miembro de mi clan, obviamente tuvo una gran participación en la invasión, y era genin cuando dieron su evaluación luego de su llegada de Nami no Kuni. Ustedes la recuerdan muy bien, tiene grandes habilidades en el **Suiton, Fūton y Hyōton** ; tiene excepcionales conocimientos del cuerpo humano y es habilidosa en el **Nijutsu Medico**.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante- dijo Kurama sacando un expediente de la academia

Minato tomo el expediente, apenas lo abrió sus ojos se abrieron en gran medidad, ¡No ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! Minato negó una y otra vez el expediente, no dejaría que ella sea una genin, aun le faltaba entrenamiento. No iba a dejar que ella fuera genin, no estaba preparada como las otras dos candidatas a este extraño equipo que la matriarca Takada quería formar.

-Mina-koi ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kushina preocupada hasta que miro el expediente que habia en sus manos.

El expediente era de una estudiante de la academia…Kagome Uzumaki Namikaze.

-¡NO!- Grito Kushina furiosa a Kurama- ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE MI BEBE VAYA A SER NINJA! ¡ELLA NO ESTA PREPARADA! ¡Mina-kun, no dejare que la envíes aun a ese mundo exterior!

-Pfft, por favor- dijo Kurama burlona- Tu hija es más que apta, solamente están degradando sus grandes habilidades, la he visto en las demostraciones de la academia, y debo decir que es una estudiante más que apta para ya ser genin. Y además…Es algo ironico que actúes protectoramente con tu hija Kagome…o debo recordarte a mi sochi- dijo Kurama con una sonrisa zorruna mientras Kushina se estremecia-

Sabes es algo curioso, me preguntaba porque mi sochi no tenia hogar, o una familia que lo amara y apreciara, también me extraño que todo el mundo lo odiara aquí, en la supuesta "mejor aldea del mundo shinobi" Y de hecho me parecio algo confuso en un inicio ver como era una copia idéntica de usted Hokage-sama, aunque tiene los rasgos faciales de usted Kushina-dono. Era esas mis mas grandes dudas que recorrían mi mente hace 6 años cuando mi koi trajo a casa a ese niño- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y recorria lentamente la habitacion

-¿Qué quieres decir Kurama?- pregunto Kushina peligrosamente

-Bueno, Kushina, debo decir que no era normal ver a un niño de 6 años con un kunai clavado en su estomago, que el mismo uso para acabar con su vida…No fue nada normal- dijo Kurama mirando a la ventana algo melancolica- Me dolio escuchar de su parte las razones de que su "hijo" fuera tan odiado por su propia gente, denigrándolo, insultándolo y golpeándolo dia tras dia por tener una carga que el no escogio llevar….es simplemente doloroso recordar ese dia- dijo mientras sentía como una solitaria lagrima bajaba de su ojo derecho.

Kushina entendio, fue el dia que Naruto fue desterrado de su clan…y ella lo expulso con una gran sonrisa. Oh como se sentía sucia, como el peor ser del mundo al recordar como vio con gusto culposo como Naruto salio llorando por ver como sus esperanzas de ser una familia se iban al caño por sus propios progenitores.

-Dejare de llenarlos con recuerdos del pasado- dijo Kurama entregando un documento mas- Este fue entregado por un heraldo del Daimyo-sama, esto va dirigido a usted Hokage-sama

Minato miro el ultimo documento, y casi le da un paro cardiaco al verlo…El Daimyo, les habia dado a los Takada, total derecho de escoger a estudiantes de la academia, genin, chunin o Jounin de su elección para formar equipos bajo su mando.

-Esto es una maldita broma- dijo Minato

-Diga lo que quiera, son ordenes del Daimyo-sama, y yo no soy estupida para romper estas ordenes- dijo Kurama saliendo- Espero que no reclame cuando venga a buscar a su hija Kagome para crear al equipo 14…..Ja ne Hokage-sama- Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa zorruna.

Minato se golpeaba la cabeza con su escritorio, el Daimyo estaba dándoles derechos a los Takada que solamente eran para nobles… ¿Y si el Daimyo los hizo nobles? Oh, cuantos problemas les causarían si fuera ese el caso…porque serian intocables incluso por personas como Danzo.

Kushina jadeo al solo ver el documento, esto solamente era aprobado en caso de una guerra, y ellos no estaban en una guerra, a excepción de la invasión reciente….. ¿Entonces porque el Daimyo les dio el total derecho de escoger a cualquier estudiante, o genin, o Chunin o Jounin para sus equipos bajo su clan? Algo no cuadraba, pero ella no sabia que. Poco sabran que el Daiymo de Hi no Kuni…..esta siendo manipulado por un **Genjutsu** , y que ahora es una pieza de un plan mucho mas grande….Y ellos no harán nada, porque cuando descubran todos los planes de los Takada, ya será muy tarde para hacer algo.

 **Mientras tanto: Ramen Ichiraku**

-Bienvenidas a Ramen Ichiraku que se les ofrece Kurama-sama y Haku-san- dijo Ayame con su tono alegre y agradable al oído.

-Oh, Ayame-san justamente eres la persona que yo estaba buscando- dijo Kurama mientras se sentaba en un taburete de la barra de ramen con Haku- Deseo un ramen de pulpo si no es mucha molestia.

-Yo uno de carne si no es molestia Ayame-san- dijo Haku respetuosamente.

-¡Enseguida! ¡Tou-san, un ramen de pulpo y uno de carne!

-¡Salen en un momento!- Grito Teuchi desde la cocina

-¿Y para que me necesita Kurama-sama?- pregunto Ayame con voz suave

-Genin Ayame Ichiraku- dijo uniformemente haciendo que Ayame frunciera el ceño con seriedad- Codigo genin # 330427, graduada con honores de la academia ninja a los 10 años, ex miembro del equipo 14 que estuvo en circulación hasta sus 12 años…..

-Soy ella- dijo con voz sin emociones y con seriedad poco oculta- ¿Qué deseas?

-Soy la Jounin Kurama Takada código Jounin #224990, periodo de actividad 3 meses y medio…..Tus servicios han sido solicitados por Konohagakure no Sato una vez mas….Para reformar al equipo 14- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Ya veo….. ¿Quiénes son mis compañeros genin?- dijo Ayame sin emociones, haciendo sonreir a Kurama- ¿Qué es gracioso Kurama-san?- pregunto ella

-Es un equipo….pero uno experimental a mi mando. Tu junto a Haku Takada, código Chunin # 203004, y la estudiante de la academia ninja Kagome Uzumaki Namikaze, código # 459903 son el primer equipo de esta modalidad en toda Konoha.

-Ya veo…- dijo mientras vio como su padre trajo los cuencos de ramen de pulpo y carne-¿Es un equipo basado en asalto, rastreo o uno de recopilación de información?- pregunto ella monótonamente.

-Sera de los tres tipos- dijo ella- Tengo conocimientos bastos tanto de asalto, como de sigilo y rastreo…Ademas no habrá problemas si te enseño algunas técnicas de mi clan…. No solo se te enseñara eso, también afinidades elementales, **Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu y Ninjutsu medico** entre otras ramas ninjas si deseas el interés de aprenderlas… ¿Aceptas?- Pregunto Kurama alzando la mano en señal de estrecharla, siendo esta estrechada por la mano de Ayame

-…..Espereme 20 minutos y estare con usted…Kurama-sensei- dijo Ayame con una sonrisa- Tou-san-

-Lo entiendo. Kurama-san, espero que me de a mi musume cuando no tengan misiones o entrenamiento.

-Volvera con usted una vez tenga tiempo libre Teuchi-san- dijo ella asintiendo al viejo Ichiraku- Ahora…disfrutemos el ramen.

 **Media hora más tarde: Finca Namikaze Uzumaki  
**

 ***TOC***

 ***TOC***

 ***TOC***

-¡Voy!- dijo una débil voz a lo lejos de la puerta

Abriendose la puerta se revelo a Hikari que estaba vestida con un pantalón ANBU azul oscuro, una camisa sin mangas negra y unas sandalias shinobis negras.

-Kurama-sama….. ¿Ayame-chan y Haku-san? ¿Qué las trae por aquí?- pregunto Hikari confundida.

Delante de la pequeña Uzumaki estaba Kurama con su chaleco Jounin con su kimono de batalla rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, con sus vendajes blancos en lugar de sandalias shinobis, a su derecha estaba Haku con su chaleco Chunin con un kimono azul oscuro adornado con una flor blanca, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, vestida debajo del kimono con una camiseta de red negra que se apegaba a su figura, con unos pantaloncillos que llegaban un poco mas alla de sus muslos. Y por utlimo a la izquierda de la Jounin estaba Ayame, vestida con un pantalón ANBU negro, con una camiseta de manga corta rojo sangre que se pegaba a su figura, resaltando mas sus pechos copa C casi CC, con un chaleco modificado de Chunin de color negro que tenia bolsillos para pergaminos o otras cosas, en sus caderas habia un cinturón con varios kunais y senbons de todo tamaño, además de un tanto en su espalda y un bolso ninja en su espalda baja, además de vestir unas sandalias de punta de acero negras, mostrando una figura imponente de la camarera del stand de ramen. Su diadema estaba donde usualmente estaba su gorrito blanco, esta siendo una diadema con tela negra.

-Estudiante de la academia Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze, código académico # 459903- dijo con seriedad haciendo que ella con seriedad mirara a la Jounin.

Ni bien termino de decir esa frase Kushina apareció mirándola con seriedad, ambas se miraron con seriedad, una estaba reacia a dejar a su musume irse al mundo ninja a tan temprana edad, pero no podía hacer nada si el Daimyo les dio una orden directa, que los dejaba de manos atadas, asi que solamente miraba con cierta impotencia como su hija partia al mundo cruel que era el mundo shinobi. Por otro lado Kurama miraba con una sonrisa ocutla como estaba Kushina, impotente ante las acciones del Daimyo. Le gustaba verla sufrir, hasta cierto punto la veria sufrir si era cierta una teoría de su koi sobre Kushina.

-Has sido seleccionada por mi persona para formar el equipo 14….Encuentranos en el campo # 14 en menos de 1 hora…..Ja ne- dijo Kurama desapareciendo con Haku y Ayame en una nube de humo.

-Kaa-san….. ¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto confundida la Uzumaki menor

-Hika-chan….eso es tu entrada al mundo shinobi- dijo ella con seriedad- ven te ayudare a prepararte…no querras decepcionar a tu Jounin-sensei. Ven vamos- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hai- dijo ella aun confundida por la abrupta aparición de Kurama, Ayame y Haku.

 **Una hora más tarde: Campo de entrenamiento # 14**

Kagome llego al campo de entrenamiento # 14, el campo que le pertenecería a su equipo hasta que sea desmantelado o sus miembros mueran, como paso en el pasado con ese equipo. El campo # 14, no era tan común como otros campos, este era rodeado por una arboleda de sauces y uno que otro árbol de roble, habia un arroyo que pasaba por en medio del campo de entrenamiento donde casualmente uno que otro pez pasaba por el mismo.

El ambiente que mostraba este lugar era algo pacifico, muy raro tomando en cuenta que otros campos tienen un ambiente algo hostil o no de acuerdo con la fauna y flora que las rodeaba, un ejemplo era el campo # 44 y el campo # 7, ambientes que a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de flora y fauna, eran altamente hostiles a los extranjeros.

Kagome se adentro, al campo, habia cambiado su guardarropa, portando un pantalón ANBU que se apegaba a su figura en crecimiento, además de una camiseta sin mangas de color negra al igual que su pantalón, con una diadema de Konoha atada en su frente, en su espalda tenia un tanto, y en su espalda baja un bolso ninja. También tenía unos porta kunai en ambas piernas y un par de pergaminos sujetados en un cinturo especial que rodeaba sus caderas.

Se detuvo cuando Kurama, Haku y Ayame miraron a Kagome llegar a su punto de encuentro. Se sentía un leve ambiente de incertidumbre y confusión de parte de las kunoichis reunidas. Suspirando Kurama decidio romper el ambiente para iniciar con su nuevo equipo.

-Bien, tal vez se pregunten porque están aquí conmigo el dia de hoy- dijo Kurama con seriedad, viendo como cada una de las kunoichi están asintiendo- El dia de hoy oficalmente nace el equipo 14, el que será a partir de este dia su equipo, y yo sere su Jounin-sensei.

-Kaa-san…. Pero ¿Por qué un equipo de una Chunin, una genin veterana y una estudiante de la academia recién establecida como genin deseas en tu equipo?- pregunto Haku

-Sencillo…Ustedes de las mujeres ninja en Konoha, son las únicas que merecen llamarse Kunoichis en toda regla, no son fanáticas sin cerebro de mierda de un clan que roba el trabajo de otros ninja, o son lamebotas de los ciegos Hyuuga, o peor aun son fanáticas del hijo del Hokage- dijo Kurama viendo sus emociones, especialmente la de Kagome- Me sorprende que no defiendas a tu hermano.

-Si supieras los motivos por los que no lo defiendo- dijo Kagome en un susurro

-En fin, en primera desde que me hice Jounin tenia planeado tomarlas a ustedes tres en un equipo, pero habia varios inconvenientes como que Kagome era una estudiante de la academia, o que Ayame ya no aceptaría entrar a las fuerzas activas luego de su ultima misión. Pero cierto suceso que no revelare me dio pase libre para tomarlas bajo mi ala como comúnmente se dice. ¿Preguntas?- dijo Kurama viendo como Ayame alzo la mano.

-¿Probara nuestras destrezas en nuestros campos de habilidades?- pregunto la pelicastaña, recibiendo una negación de cabeza de Kurama.

-No, tengo sus curriculum en habilidades de cada una de ustedes- dijo paseándose lentamente por el campo- Haku, tus habilidades en **Ninjutsu** son mas que nada formidables, tu **Suiton, Fūton** y tu Kekke Genkai **Hyōton** son a lo "mucho" de rango Jounin bajo, tu **Taijutsu** es de Chunin alto y sobretodo tu **Bukijutsu** se enfoca mas en el uso de Senbon con tus dotes de conocimientos del cuerpo humano. Trabajaremos en tus habilidades ya existentes, además de añadir otras katas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para aumentar tu repertorio actual. Ademas me ayudaras de vez en cuando con Ayame-chan y Kagome-chan para que te alcance rápidamente- dijo mientras Haku asentia.

-"Al menos Kaa-san es sutil con mi nivel actual….solo espero que acepten el plan cuando se lo contemos"-penso Haku asintiendo a Kurama

-Ahora con Ayame tengo tu expediente y déjame decirme que no puedo creer tu gran curriculum Ayame-chan- dijo paseándose- **Taijutsu** rango Chunin bajo, especialista en el **Kenjutsu** , conocimientos de jutsus de **Katon y Suiton** , y sobre todo eres muy hábil en **Genjutsu**. Trabajaremos en tus habilidades actuales, y añadiremos mas conforme vea que se adapta mejor a tu persona- dijo mientras la Ichiraku solo asentia-

Ahora Kagome, ella es un tanto curiosa, tiene **Raiton y Doton** como afinidades elementales, algo curioso si me preguntas, conoces un par de jutsu de esas afinidades además de varios de aumento de chakra de parte de Tsunade y Jiaraiya los Sennin, además de un buen uso en las Cadenas de Diamantina, tu **Taijutsu** es una fusión del Uzumaki que se llama " **Golpe fulminante** " y del kata de los Namikaze " **Golpe del Colibri** ", debo decir que estas debajo o a la par que Ayame-chan- dijo ella viendo como se sonrojaba la Uzumaki- Pero trabajaremos en ello, veremos que es útil y que no de acuerdo a tus habilidades actuales, te hare olvidar lo que sepas si veo que se desarrolla de forma poco satisfactoria en tu ser, y añadiré habilidades como dije previamente…. ¿Alguna pregunta?- pregunto mientras nadie levantaba la mano- Bien, me gusta, ahora dejare en claro un par de reglas que se acataran a partir de hoy:

Regla numero uno: El mayor credo de este equipo será la confianza, desconfíen de sus compañeros y les saldrá caro esa desconfianza….porque estarán bajo mi mando en una fosa a 4 metros bajo tierra- dijo oscuramente mientras las 3 asentian con algo de miedo-

Regla numero dos: Todo entrenamiento del equipo será de único conocimiento de mi persona, de la de ustedes y del clan Takada, ya que habrá ocasiones en las que entrenaremos dentro del clan y hay algunas cosas que no se deben saber sobre nosotros- dijo Kurama mientras las 3 asentian-

Regla numero tres: El entrenamiento o la reunión de equipo siempre será a las 10:00 AM, en caso de entrenamiento será nuestra junta de 10 AM a 6 PM. En caso de no poder asistir al entrenamiento o las reuniones programadas, informe con antelación.

Y por ultimo la Regla numero Cuatro: Cada cosa que sea discutida dentro de nuestro equipo solamente es de nuestro conocimiento…Ni sus padres, ni el Hokage deben saberlo hasta nuevo aviso….. ¿Quedo claro?- dijo Kurama mientras ellas asentían- Bien…Les doy la bienvenida kunoichis al equipo 14…su segunda familia.

 **CONTINUARA….**


	14. XIV: Concepción, Crueldad y Viaje a Kiri

***La puerta de la oficina del autor se abre una vez mas, revelando esta vez a una joven de pelo negro, de ojos avellana de tez pálida con dos orejas de lobo negras y una cola plateada que se meneaba aleatoriamente detrás suyo, vistiendo una camiseta negra y unos pantalones azul oscuro que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y sandalias negras.**

 **La joven miro que la laptop del escritorio estaba prendida, al parecer el anterior usuario olvido apagar la misma, viendo que estaba en el escritorio (De la laptop) clickeo la aplicación que estaba buscando.**

 **-Hola a todos- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa de forma suave- Soy Haku, y el dia de hoy dare inicio a este capitulo de "El Demonio y el Kitsune" Como Kaa-san menciono el capitulo anterior, el señor Death esta…lidiando con severos problemas que afligen su persona-**

 **-¡MANCO DE MIERDA PORQUE ME ROBAS LA KILL, TE VAS REPORT!- Escucho Haku desde el otro lado de la pared detrás de suyo sacandole una gota de sudor**

 **-O eso nos contó...aunque como escucharon el toma mas interes en disfrutar de sus juegos de video en lugar de actualizar esta historia...Así como "buenas" personas que somos tenemos que hacer su trabajo. Aunque nos desquitaremos luego con el- dijo con una sonrisa**

 **-Así que pido disculpas por casi el mes entero de no publicar nada, Death-san paso por una etapa que deja a los universitarios llorando por sus madres...La ronda de parciales. Y si bien paso eso por una semana, el resto del tiempo se esclavizo en League of Legends, por lo que pedimos disculpas por la demora que se toma Death en entregar el capitulo de esta ocasión.**

 **Se pide perdón por los errores ortográficos, y sin mas que decir que Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y de ser Death el dueño legitimo haría y le cito "Que Sakura NUNCA hubiera entrenado con Tsunade, ya que es la cosa mas decepcionante de todo el anime y manga de Naruto la existencia de Sakura Haruno, cosa que en este Fic se hara ver a Sakura como lo que es...Basura" Asi que sin mas que decir que Death tiene un nivel de atención similar al de un niño de 8 años, disfruten el capitulo de hoy :)**

 **Capitulo XIV: Nacimiento, tratos con el demonio y una verdad oscura se revela.**

 **Dos semanas más tarde: Complejo Takada: Estudio de Investigación y Magia Oscura**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y las cosas en el clan Takada son algo movidas, desde la fundación o la reinvención del equipo # 14, Kurama había hecho durante la semana anterior mas de 200 misiones de rango D con su equipo, para evitar problemas futuros que acarrean este tipo de misiones. La semana previa a la anterior (Osea hace 2 semanas) Kurama dio un insano entrenamiento a Ayame y Kagome, haciendo que sudaran balas (literalmente) por sus métodos de entrenamiento: Entreno a ambas genin desde habilidades de rastreo/sensoriales hasta ejercicios de aumento de chakra/resistencia/reservas de chakra. Habían sudado sangre (casi literalmente) por los métodos de entrenamiento que hacían que sus huesos se rompieran, sus músculos gritaran y que sus almas casi se hayan ido de sus cuerpos. Aunque luego de la primera semana habían avanzado satisfactoriamente en las áreas que Kurama las entreno. También Kurama noto que estaban siendo vigilados por Jiraiya o casualmente uno que otro ANBU de RAIZ de Danzo, por lo que un simple **Genjutsu** de Kitsune los mantuvo observando simples ejercicios de escaladas de arboles o trabajo en equipo.

Por otro lado Heinz estaba viendo los preparativos para otras de sus fases, ya habían hecho tres fases con éxito, y teniendo al Daimyo de Hi no Kuni en su palma, ahora era un buen momento para enviar ciertos "paños sucios" a su señoria el Daimyo para tener a Minato agarrado de las bolas (figurada y literalmente) Tambien noto que Kushina rara vez le hablaba o a Kurama, y cada vez que entablaban contacto visula veía como su ser estaba dolido, depresivo, y anhelante mas que nada. Heinz lo atribuyo a que Naruto su "sochi" estaba con ellos, y ella no tenia las agallas de enfrentar a Naruto o pedirle/rogarles a los Takada que lo dejaran verlo. Asi que viendo que no podía hablarle porque estaba en una cobardía muy lógica decidio que lo mejor era revolcarse en su dolor auto-impuesto por ser una pésima madre con su primogénito de hebras rojas y amarillas.

Volviendo al tema del Daiymo, el estaba enviando un "paños sucios" de tamaño pequeño, cosas sencillas como que el consejo civil esta controlando de pésima manera la academia shinobi para "amoldarse" a los estándares de los civiles. Ahora de cada 10 genin graduados al menos 7 eran civiles y los otros 3 de clanes shinobis, lo que dio un margen de al menos un 70% de fuerzas de Konoha que eran de origen civil, lo que redujo drásticamente la calidad de sus fuerzas haciéndolas muy endebles comparándolas a sus tiempos de antaño en la Primera o Segunda Gran Guerras Shinobi. Con documentos clasificados que "tomo prestado" de Kumo, Iwa, Kiri y Suna vio que al menos en Kumo el rango de genin era de 70/30 (70 % clan, 30 % civil); en Kiri antes de Yagura era 85/15, con Iwa era 60/40 y con Suna era un 50/50, noto que los mejores shinobis eran los de Kumo y Kirigakure antes de la llegada de Yagura, y esperaba que la Mizukage actual junto a sus seguidores pudieran volver a Kiri a sus tiempos de antaño.

Asi que por el momento esperaría para ver como andaba todo en Kiri luego de la ultima vez que estuvo allí cuando se "entrometio" a favor de los rebeldes matando a Yagura y liberando a su Bijuu siendo esta guardespaldas de la Mizukage, solamente con estar a favor de la bella Mizukage se gano una eterna aliada que estaba mas que seguro que le brindaría una mano en sus próximos planes.

Con Kumo estaba mas que seguro que A el Raikage le ayudaría si le contara lo que tiene planeado para Konoha, Suna estaba en duda, esperaba que no fuera un idiota el próximo Kage de su aldea, e Iwa estaba algo indeciso porque Iwa era muy conocida por apuñalar a sus aliados en las ultimas guerras, lo que hizo que fuera la aldea de Oonoki un enemigo publico de otras aldeas.

Volviendo a los asuntos del Daimyo, mandaria también los informes médicos de Naruto previo a su adopción, esto lo haría como un comodin que serviría para extorsionar a Minato si se oponía a ciertas decisiones del Daimyo, ¿Se sentía sucio por hacer esto? No, claro que no ¿Eran buenas sus razones para hacer todo esto? Oh si, claro que si…..Si darle oportunidad a muchas almas que quieren una segunda oportunidad en sus vidas no es un acto bueno, entonces no sabe lo que es.

Ahora el patriarca/pseudo-demonio estaba una vez mas en el Estudio de su "clon" Richtofen, vio algo curioso un par de planos de armas que le trajeron nostalgia de su época como emperador en la Tierra hace ya casi 400 años atrás en su línea de espacio-tiempo.

-Oh mein Herr (Mi señor) No sabia que hoy vendría para ver como están los proyectos para el plan- dijo Richtofen apareciendo con su clásica bata de laboratorio mientras comia un tazon de cereal.

-Richtofen, gusto en verte, ¿Cómo va "Yamata no Orochi"?- pregunto Heinz a su "clon" haciendo que el clon jadeara.

-Oh Mein Herr, el proyecto ha sido ein Wunder (Una maravilla)- dijo el clon extasiado- Acompañeme Mein Herr, sígame y vera como esta su proyecto.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por el gran laboratorio, Heinz vio algo curioso nombres que estaban arriba de estas, nombres como "Elemento 115" o "Proyecto gripe verde" le recordaron de buena manera el primero el mas grande proyecto de Richtofen, y el otro de un mundo que visito en sus 4 siglos de entrenamiento, en ese mundo conocio buena gente y de ahí obtuvo la idea de llevar siempre un botiquín, aunque hubiera mil desfribiladores era mejor un botiquín y un frasco de píldoras, son demonios poderosos considerados dioses por su cuenta pero ¿Por qué llevar botiquines y frascos de píldoras? Bueno, el solo respondia "Mas vale demonio precavido por 2"

-Y aquí estamos Mein Herr- dijo Richtofen abriendo las puertas de su proyecto "Yamata no Orochi"

Heinz miro un poco sorprendido, delante de el habia un tubo enorme con dos bebes dentro, estos al menos tenía años de edad, estaban conectados a tuvos que transmitían vitaminas y retiraban los desechos unrinarios y fecales gradualmente. Heinz miro delante una computadora que constantemente traspasaba datos a los tubos alojados en sus cabezas.

-Pense que solamente me dijiste que habia una posibilidad de que sea mujer…..pero de que salieran dos bebes de un mismo ovulo- dijo Heinz sorprendido por el clon de su mejor científico

Richtofen solamente le paso una grabadora, el miro un poco extrañado, pero no le tomo atención, la reproducio una vez vio que Richtofen estaba escribiendo unos códigos en su computadora.

 _-Proyecto Yamata no Orochi: Dia 7 desde la concepción del ovulo: El proyecto Yamata no Orochi anda de maravilla, he descubierto que el ovulo inyectado con esperma de mi señor ha dado a la luz a la concepción de dos vidas, algo poco usual viniendo de un solo ovulo._

 _Los fetos están sorpresivamente en su 2do mes de gestación, a pesar de que solamente hace 7 dias exactos inyecte esperma en el ovulo de "Orochimaru", luego recordé que el suero hayado en el tubo es un suero regenerativo que se utilizo en el "Universo Marvel" Mas específicamente en un anti-heroe llamado "Deadpool" Buen sujeto hasta donde se; el suero da la habilidad de una pseudo inmortalidad, capaz de regenerar incluso la cabeza cercenada de un cuerpo, mientras no se destruya cada celula del cuerpo, el usuario es prácticamente inmortal._

 _El o los Fetos, están en su segunda etapa de gestación, me he estado tentado en enviar información a sus cerebros de neo-natos, pero aun es muy arriesgado…Enviare información a sus cabezas una vez pasen el 7mo mes, su regeneración o en este caso la creación de células que conforme sus órganos vitales, es simplemente satisfactoria, y fue predecida la velocidad de la creación de estas. Con solo dos meses de gestación artificial, he analizado que a futuro serán unos enemigos duros de matar para los mortales, al tener ADN mezclado de un Humano/Serpiente con un Pseudo-demonio, será más que nada un Semi-dios o Semi-demonio. Dr. Edward Richtofen reportando los avances del proyecto "Yamata no Orochi"_

 _-Proyecto Yamata no Orochi: Dia 14 desde la concepción del ovulo: Han pasado 14 dias desde el inicio del proyecto, los fetos están en su sorpresivo 6to mes de gestación, el suero regenerativo esta actuando demasiado bien en su sistema, ni bien inicio la segunda semana de este proyecto, modifique el código de este suero para evitar malformaciones faciales como paso con el denominado "Deadpool" esto para evitar problemas futuros y que mi señor no se sienta disgustado con sus apariencias. El sexo de ambos fetos es sencillo: XX. Son fetos del género femenino, y aun estoy a la espera de poder inducir información básica a sus neonatas mentes, pero aun es arriesgado, y hay grandes probabilidades que los fetos mueran de daños irreparables en sus mentes por la sobrecarga de inforamcion desconocida._

 _Durante esta semana instale sueros vitamínicos que fortalecerán sus musculos, su sitema oseo, su sistema nervioso y sobretodo el sistema circulatorio. Ademas, ya es la semana donde inyecto la sangre de Mikoto-sama en los fetos, esperando resultados prevenidos de mis notas y teorías. Dr. Edward Richtofen reportando los anvaces del proyecto "Yamata no Orochi"_

 _-Proyecto Yamata no Orochi: Dia 21 desde la concepción del ovulo: Esto es un hallazgo interesante, sencillamente lo que salio de este proyecto experimental ha dado un hito que sujetos como Danzo Shimura, Orochimaru e incluso Madara Uchiha no lograron…..La creación de dos seres humanos artificiales que son poseedores del_ _ **Mokuton y Sharingan**_ _al mismo tiempo….Los fetos oficialmente nacieron este dia, el suero se ha deshecho de la placenta, pero yo la he conservado para futuros proyectos, no se puede desechar este material genético tan valisoso, puede curar males incurables de la persona que la tuvo previamente como el Cancer o el VIH, por ende lo guardare hasta nuevo aviso._

 _El primer recién nacido que llame Orochi, por presentar ojos de color amarillo palido con una rasgadura de serpiente, posee en su ADN, cepas genéticas de los Uchiha y de Hashirama Senju. Sorpresivamente la estructura genética de Orochi, ha selecciónado el ADN perteneciente a Hashirama, mientras escogia la mejor cepa genética del ADN de Mikoto-sama, ahora Orochi despertó su_ _ **Sharingan**_ _con 1 tomoe en cada ojo, y su células de_ _ **Mokuton**_ _no ha destruido a su portador, por lo que es un éxito rotundo el sujeto conocido como "Orochi"_

 _El segundo recién nacido que llame Tsuchinoko, por presentar unos ojos rojos sangre, posee ADN de los Uchiha y Senju, al igual que el primero es una Semi-demonio, presenta el_ _ **Mokuton**_ _perfectamente asimilado en su ser, y el_ _ **Sharingan**_ _de 1 tomoe activado, he inducido un poco de chakra para que estos no se sobrecarguen y se queden ciegos por el constante uso de los ojos rojos._

 _Ha pasado también el suceso de implantar información básica en sus mentes jóvenes, he colocado información general, nombres, colores, comidas, y sobretodo familia. Ahora ellas verán a Heinz-sama como su padre, mientras Mikoto y Kurama-sama serán vistas como sus madres adoptivas. Ellas serán muy apegadas a Heinz-sama por su sangre de Demonio mas latente en su ser. Ya informe de estos sucesos a Heinz, Kurama y Mikoto-sama. Lo han tomado muy bien y esperan resultados satisfactorios de parte de este proyecto. Dr. Edward Richtofen reportando los anvaces del proyecto "Yamata no Orochi"_

 _-Proyecto Yamata no Orochi: Dia 28 despues de la concepción del ovulo: Los recién nacidos Orochi y Tsuchinoko Takada han cumplido 2 años el dia de hoy, su crecimiento es sorprendente y muy satisfactorio, he hecho multiples pruebas con resultados interesantes, su IQ (Cociente Intelectual) Es de al menos 110, algo sorpresivo, tomando en cuenta que ya piensan como un humano promedio, El IQ de mi persona antes del traslado de mi memoria a uno de los clones de mi señor era de 300; ahora con los conocimeintos en crecimiento de mi señor están en la escala de 2500 a 3500, básicamente soy mas inteligente que los portadores de la gema de la Mente o los seres capaces de romper la estela del espacio-tiempo._

 _Su Sharingan desbloqueo otro tomoe, mientras su Mokuton sigue mejorándose en su ADN, he analizado sus afinidades elementales y he encontrado algo histórico: Orochi presenta_ _ **Suiton, Doton, Katon, Fūton y Raiton**_ _con el Kekke Genkai del_ _ **Sharingan y Mokuton**_ _; y Tsuchinoko presenta_ _ **Fūton, Suiton, Doton, Katon y Raiton**_ _con el Kekke Genkai del_ _ **Sharingan**_ _y el_ _ **Mokuton**_ _. Ellas seran Kami no Shinobi a sus 14 a 16 años estimo y calculo yo, a diferencia de Naruto, Haku, Yumi y Kaguya-sama que son ya Dioses Bajo-Medio rango a sus 12 años. Aun estoy a la espera de que Mein Herr desee "mejorar" a los prospectos que están en la inconsciencia. Las cepas de los Hyuuga son muy tentadoras para inducirme a iniciar el plan "Ojo Azul" pero sin la cepa de un Namikaze puro no puedo hacer nada aun, por otro lado espero que me deje tomar un poco de la Uzumaki para experimentar e iniciar el plan "Cadenas Rojas" pero por el momento me resignare a estudiar y analizar mis presentes proyectos. Dr. Edward Richtofen reportando los anvaces del proyecto "Yamata no Orochi"_

Heinz apago la grabadora y la coloco en medio de la mesa de Richtofen, se acerco lentamente al tubo donde estaban Orochi y Tsuchinoko, las miro, ambas tenían la piel palida, y cabellos negros, estaban como durmiendo plácidamente mientras la información al igual que las vitaminas entraban en su ser, mientras sus desechos salían por otro catéter. Heinz toco el tubo mirándolas maravillado, y envio un pulso de chakra lento que rodeaba a las infantes.

-Son hermosas- dijo Heinz en un susurro- Papa espera con ansias conocerlas- dijo el tocando el tubo como si las acariciara- Prometo que estarán en una familia grande que las amara, lejos de los problemas que su sangre trae- Dijo aluciendo al hecho que tienen la sangre de los Senju, Uchiha y de Orochimaru en sus seres- Tendran hermanas, hermanos y unas madres que las amaran…..Las espero con ansias Orochi-chan y Tsuchi-chan- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa.

-Mein Herr- dijo Richtofen- ¿En que tiempo quiere que libere a las gemelas?- pregunto el científico con memoria transplantada

-En un año exacto- dijo el mirando el tubo- Quiero que las dejes libres de este tubo en 1 año, a sus 13 años biológicos liberalas y hazlas entrenar con un clon mio, durante los 2 años restantes en los que no este, quiero que entrenen sin descanso en la habitacion del tiempo…Para cuando vuelva, las recibire con los brazos abiertos- dijo sacando su mano del tubo.

-Bien- dijo Richtofen tecleando unos códigos en la computadora

 ***PFFFFFTTT***

El liquido verdoso en el tubo se hizo de un color azul claro, las gemelas se movían lentamente, mientras el suero del tubo gigante estaba programado para un crecimiento rápido de su cuerpo deteniendo su crecimiento en 13 años exactos…Cuando oficialmente darán sus primeros pasos lejos de ese tubo.

Ambos salieron de la habitacion, Heinz camino mientras se despedia de Richtofen el cual iba a terminar su cereal si no estaba aguado, salio de la habitacion cuando escucho los ruidos en el campo este, al parecer Kurama estaba entrenando a su equipo en **Taijutsu y Kenjutsu**.

Camino hasta que se topo delante de la habitacion que era la ala medica del clan, abriendo la puerta observo el ambiente esterilizado del lugar, era muy blanco, las paredes eran blancas, el piso era blanco, carajo hasta las ventanas eran blancas…Pero era el ala médica, asi que no se podía quejar.  
Vio como un clon con bata medica lo miro, asintiendo, por alguna extraña razón pensó que era una gran idea que el clon tuviera la memoria de un Doctor diagnosta que tiene cojera en un pie por un accidente de moto que es un maldito idiota que padece Asberger….No se lamento de la decisión porque era un sujeto muy agradable en sus libros.

-Greg- dijo Heinz mirando al doctor cojo con su habitual baston modificado con llamas negras y rojas- "Pense que no modificaria su baston como si fuera un tunning del Need for Speed"- pensó con una gota de sudor.

-Sigueme, debo molestar al clon de mi supuesto mejor amigo con su novia muerta- dijo Greg con su humor común

-Como andan tus pacientes- dijo Heinz en modo de pregunta

-Como están todos los días, incosncientes, respirando por ayuda de maquinas y yo esperando ir a emborracharme con Wilson y Dan. Pero como me vez Aquí llevándote a la sala de reuniones del ala medica de tu estúpido clan, pues sabras que ellas se despertaron y quieren respuestas- dijo Greg con su habitual molestia.

-Ya veo….. ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre ello?...Ay a quien le digo- dijo Heinz resoplando

-JOJOJOJOJO, mira que gracioso…fue tan gracioso que se me olvido reir- dijo Greg abriendo la sala de reuniones de su "hospital"

El salón de espera era algo común, de paredes de color azul, con piso de color gris un par de ventanas y una maquina de bebidas y frituras en una esquina, un par de sofás con espacio para 3 personas, y un par de sofás para 1 persona o 2. En dos sofás estaban 4 personas. Dos gemelas de cabello azul oscuro casi negro, una pelicastaña, las tres con ojos de color lavanda, y la ultima una pelicastaña de ojos color miel.

-Aquí esta señoritas, el imbécil con complejo de Dios que las "libero" de su "destino"- dijo con su humor habitual

-Wow, Greg tu si sabes como presentar a tu señor- pensó Heinz con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

-Que esperabas, ahora si me disculpas debo molestar al otro medico sobre su dinfunta esposa- dijo saliendo de la sala de espera  
 _  
_Heinz miro delante suyo como las tres mujeres adultas y la niña lo miraban con curiosidad, las tres mayores lo miraron con confusión, nunca antes lo habían visto, pero la pequeña lo reconocio al instante.

-H-Heinz-sama- dijo ella atrayendo la atención de las tres mujeres

-Hanabi ¿Conoces a este tipo?- pregunto una de las Hyuuga

-Tia Kanna, el es líder de un clan- dijo la mencionada Hanabi a la supuesta tia

-Oh- dijo Kanna mirando a Heinz- Lamento la duda Heinz-dono.

-Descuide- dijo Heinz- Es entendible, he llegado a esta tierra hace 6 años, y siendo sincero no supe de su existencia hasta después de la invasión- dijo Heinz mientras Kanna y la otra Hyuuga lo miraban confundidos.

-¿Invasion?- dijeron ambas al unisono.

-Si, resulta que cierta serpiente sabia tramo contra Konoha, no es que me importe este agujero lleno de mierda, pero aquí vivo, y si atacan mi hogar pues….tengo que defenderlo- dijo el como si nada.

-¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con nosotras?- pregunto la otra Hyuuga- ¿Te envio Hiashi a matarnos o aprovecharte de nosotras?

-Que…. ¡No!- dijo Heinz- Como se les ocurre decir eso, aunque es entendible, digo despertaron en un lugar extraño con un medico extraño y ahora están ante un sujeto extraño….muy extraño- dijo Heinz- Las traje a mi clan porque Konoha no saben que están vivas cada una, bueno especulan que la pequeña Hana-chan esta padece una enfermedad grave y Hiashi "recomendó" que se quedara en el complejo- dijo mientras noto que Hanabi se estremecia ante la mención de Hiashi.

-Ya veo…. ¿Quién es usted para que podamos presentarnos como se debe?- dijo Kanna

-Mi nombre es Heinz Takada, líder del clan Takada, a sus servicios- dijo respetuosamente.

-Kanna Hyuuga, hermana de Hitomi Hyuuga y esposa del difunto Hizashi Hyuuga

-Hitomi Hyuuga, hermana de Kanna Hyuuga y ex esposa del bastardo de Hiashi Hyuuga- dijo Hitomi con veneno goteando en su voz.

-Nono Yakushi- dijo la pelicastaña con su suave voz- Ex matrona de un orfanato y una de las mejores ANBU de Danzo Shimura.

-Primero que nada, si quieren preguntas, yo también hare mis preguntas- dijo Heinz a las 4, estas asintiendo- Bien, teniendo eso resuelto… ¿Qué desean saber?

-¿Cómo nos encontró Heinz-dono?- pregunto Nono

-Buena pregunta- dijo Heinz chasqueando los dedos.

En un flash blanco apareció una charola con 5 tazas de te verde y un par de dangos y bollos de canela.

-A usted Nono-san la revivi- dijo como si nada mientras ella lo miro estupefacta.

-Me….revivio- dijo ella en shock.

-Si, resulta que bueno, en su vida previa a su muerte "prematura" su misión si no me equivoco fue matar a un shinobi traidor por parte de Danzo ¿No?- dijo el mientras ella asentia- Pues resulta que el viejo buitre tuerto habia tramado todo eso, resulta que no quería perder a su mejor agente, y el "traidor" al que iba a matar usted, era otro agente que se le encargo su muerte…..Usted conoce muy bien a ese agente- dijo el mientras ella trataba de recordar- Le dare un pista…..Danzo le dijo que tuvo una "buena" vida a pesar de que estaba lejos de usted- dijo mientras Nono habría mucho los ojos.

-¿Q-Que?- dijo ella en un susurro- ¿M-Mi….sochi m-me mato?- dijo en shock.

-Asi es, las fotos no eran nada más que un **Henge** , engañándola a la perfeccion, luego Danzo tramo toda su muerte, haciendo que usted peleara con su hijo en un combate que uno de los dos iba a morir, gradualmente murió usted, y lo peor fue que su sochi Kabuto nunca lo supo- dijo Heinz tomando una taza de te verde- Pasaron unos 8 o 10 años hasta que la traje del mundo de los muertos, aun habia mucho por lo que usted tenia que vivir.

-¿Cómo me revivio?- dijo ella buscando respuestas.

-Sencillo, cierta técnica del Nidaime Tobirama Senju dio el 50% de su resurrección, el otro 50% lo di yo, digamos que soy el único sujeto hasta ahora que conoce la forma real de revivir totalmente a un fallecido ya sea reciente o no- dijo mientra bebio de su te otra vez- Ahora… Deseo saber porque ustedes tres estaban en una habitacion secreta de su clan encadenadas, desnutridas y casi muertas- dijo Heinz señalando a las 3 Hyuuga.

Hitomi miro el te un rato, apretó la taza con toda la fuerza que tenia al recordar todo lo que su "amado" le hizo pasar, ese bastardo la habia dañado en mas de una forma, y ella juraba a todos los dioses que le haría pagar por sus crímenes con ella, su hermana menor y sobretodo su musume Hanabi.

-Esta bien….si deseas saberlo te lo dire- dijo ella mirando a Heinz, el cual solo asintió- Desde que termino la gran guerra shinobi hace 14 años atrás yo era una ANBU muy prestigiosa, junto a mi nee-san Kanna, Tsume Inzuka, Mikoto Uchiha y Kushina Uzumaki eramos el equipo ANBU mas temido de toda Konoha, eramos shinobis de rango S casi SS, Kushina era la mas cercana al SS que todas nosotras- recordó con nostalgia- De hecho eramos de nosotras 5, Yo, Tsume y Kushina eramos las únicas mujeres de toda la historia de Konoha en ser consideradas para el puesto del Yondaime Hokage. Pero el Sandaime solo dio sus opciones a dos candidatos: Orochimaru el Sennin Hebi, y Minato Namikaze el Relampago Amarillo. No reclamamos porque no tendría sentido, el Sandaime jamas nos escucharía, solamente eramos maquinas de reproducción y esclavas nada mas- dijo analizando la reacción de Heinz.

-No me sorprende- dijo Heinz hablando- Konoha es una aldea corrupta, desde Hashirama Senju hasta Minato Namikaze, todos son unos asquerosos simios deseosos de poder inancanzable. Tengo mis motivos para hacer que esta aldea pague todo lo que han hecho a mis seres queridos. Pero dejare que continues para luego seguir yo- dijo Heinz mientras Hitomi asentia.

-Como iba diciendo a pesar de no ser considerada para el puesto de Hokage, estaba tranquila, mi clan me respetaba, y estaba en un escalon alto de respeto en el clan Hyuuga, era perfecta mi vida…Hasta que Hiashi Hyuuga apareció- dijo ella con desprecio- Ese bastardo desde que se fijo en mi, solamente me hizo la vida miserable. Logro manipular a los ancianos del consejo Hyuuga que me prohibieran ser una kunoichi otra vez en mi vida, dejándome nada mas a ser una misera ama de casa que atendia a su marido e hijos.

Luego llego el "matrimonio" tuve que aceptar bajo amenaza de todo mi clan el matrimonio con ese bastardo- dijo ella con desprecio- No pude decirle nada a mis amigos o a mi nee-san de los tratos que Hiashi tenia en mi contra…estaba indefensa- recordó mientras se cristalizaban sus ojos de color lavanda.

-Luego llego la "luna de miel" fuimos a unas aguas termales de Hi no Kuni donde trato de sobrepasarse conmigo, yo me defendi…pero el me sello los tenketsu de mis brazos mientras veía impotente como me violaba una y otra vez- dijo ella mientras sus lagrimas salían- ¡Ese bastardo me violo! ¡Se burlo de mi desgracia, de mi dolor! ¡Se burlo de mi persona haciéndome daño!- dijo ella llorando.

Heinz solo escucho, no tenia que hablar, no era correcto interrumpirla, no ahora que dejo sus muros emocionales. Pero de que empezó a sentir un odio mas profundo a los Hyuuga, era innegable. Heinz solo chasqueo los dedos y una caja de pañuelos apareció en la mesa, ella tomo un par y se limpio las lágrimas.

- _Vas a ser una buena madre teniendo a mis hijos puta,_ fueron sus palabras. _No tienes nada que hacer puta, solamente deja que te viole de vez en cuando, ten a mis hijos y te dejare sufrir tu dolor e inmundicia todo lo que quieras. Y mas vale que sonrias cuando estes delante de gente, porque si descubro que tratabas de buscar ayuda, me encargare de que tu hermana sea un saco de semen de todo el clan-_ Recito Hitomi las palabras de Hiashi- Ese bastardo me violo…durante 9 largos meses…incluso cuando estaba embarazada de Hinata- dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas de sus mejillas-

Pero eso no lo detuvo, no, el me violo incluso cuando acabe de dar a luz…. Lo hizo incluso 2 semanas después del nacimiento de Hinata, embarazándome otra vez- dijo recordando con odio- 9 meses después nacio Hanabi. Mi verdadero rayo de luz en mi mundo de oscuridad- dijo ella acariciando el cabello de su hija. Durante 3 meses no me importo los tratos de Hiashi o del clan, en tanto me dejaran estar con ella…..era feliz.

Pero toda mi felicidad fue efímera- dijo Hitomi recordando una vez mas- Tres meses pasaron y Hiashi convenció a mi clan de hacer algo imperdonable…..me encarcelaron en una vieja cárcel del clan con mi hermana Kanna, habían aprovechado que Hizashi-san estaba fuera en una misión, e hicieron que Hiashi y un par de miembros de la rama secundaria y la rama principal nos raptaran y nos apresaran en esa habitacion.

Hiashi luego se nos apareció delante junto a los ancianos del clan, mirándonos con una sonrisa arrogante y enfermiza. _Por órdenes del consejo Hyuuga, ustedes Hitomi y Kanna Hyuuga, son sentenciadas a pudrirse en esta habitacion para servir a la grandeza del clan Hyuuga_ \- Recito otra vez Hitomi- Y asi sucedió durante 10 años de dolor, sufrimiento y desprecio. Durante 10 años fuimos violadas, una y otra vez, mientras cada miembro de los Hyuuga nos violaba tratando de embarazarnos y crear a más "Elites Hyuuga" pero gracias a Kami todos ellos nunca lograron preñarnos.

Diez años pasaron y aun asi no nos preñaron. Pero un dia, las puertas se abrieron, Hiashi entro con dos niñas, una de 11 y otra de 12. Hiashi con ayuda de la de 12 encadeno a la de 11, ella se resistio y lloro suplicando piedad, pero ambos solo la golpearon. _Hanabi Hyuuga, por tu insubordinación al gran clan Hyuuga, yo te condeno a servir a la grandeza del clan hasta tu muerte_ …..Ese bastardo….. ¡Ese bastardo se atrevio a violar a mi propia hija!- grito Hitomi llorando de nuevo.

Esta vez Hanabi y Kanna lloraron, ya no podían aguantar mas, era pracitcamente algo que ni Heinz le deseaba a su peor enemigo, vio con pesar como los humanos eran incluso mas sanguinarios, crueles y ruines que los demonios mas malignos que el conocía.

-"Los humanos son peores que los demonios…..Y a mi me llamaron monstruo….Estos humanos harian ver a Lucifer como un angel"-penso Heinz con desprecio- Siendo violadas durante una década- dijo Heinz mirando a la Hyuuga que asintió con pesar- Ya veo….Sabia que los Hyuuga eran un grupo de personas arrogantes y crueles, pero no sabia que sus crueldad superaba a la de los demonios mismos- dijo sorviendo su te- Es una lastima saber su destino Hitomi-san, Kanna-san, Hanabi-chan. Creanme que estando conmigo ustedes harán pagar a cada bastardo Hyuuga con su sangre, cada segundo, minuto, hora, dia, semana, mes y año que les hicieron sufrir con todo esto, ellos lo pagaran caro; viendo como sus esposas son violadas de la misma forma que ellos las violaron, como sus niños serán torturados y asesiandos delante de ellos, y ellos, serán victimas de tratos inhumanos que harán ver al peor de los demonios como un angel de la guarda.

Deben saber que la venganza contra los Hyuuga ya empezó por mi parte- dijo Heinz mirando como las 3 Hyuuga detenían su llanto- Robe cada jutsu y kata de su clan, y los reemplace cada rollo con nada, espero ver la cara de Hiashi cuando sepa que su amada bóveda fue robada. Y eso no es lo mejor- dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Delante de las tres Hyuuga Heinz reprodujo la batalla de Hinata contra Kaguya, vieron asombradas como la peliblanca literalmente violo a Hinata en el combate, vieron como la peliblanca se movia sin igual, con velocidad que ni Minato o A el Raikage podían igualar, mientras golpeaba con la superfuerza de Tsuande multiplicada a 20.

 _-Te lo dije Hinata….Eres solo una fracasada, eso y nada mas. Al igual que tu patético clan de mierdas arrogantes, las únicas buenas cepas de tu asqueroso clan yacen muertos en la tierra, siendo estas Hizashi, Kanna y Hitomi Hyuuga. Tu por otro lado eres una mera excusa patética sin valor de kunoichi como Sakura, que se regodea por ser oriunda de un clan "noble y prestigioso" pues te dire esto niña…A mi no me importa un carajo si eres hija del Hokage, o del mismo Madara Uchiha, porque igual vas a caer_ \- Se reproducio las palabras de Kaguya a una Hinata tanto emocionalmente derrotada como físicamente. __

-Ella barrio el piso con la Hyuuga- dijo Heinz como si nada- Hubiera deseado que la matara, pero estaba prohibido en esa etapa.

-¿Disculpe Heinz-dono?- pregunto Nono hablando una vez mas

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué nos salvo? Usted no ha dado una razón en específico. No lo entiendo aun, asi que quiero saber la verdadera razón del porque.

Heinz solo suspiro. Temia que ella no tragara la verdad de sus motivos….asi que no tenia mas opción. Heinz revelo su **Rinnegan Supremo** en ambos ojos dejando en shock a las Hyuuga y Nono. El sonrio, porque ahora era la verdad de revelar sus tratos.

-Las he rescatado porque esa es mi misión- dijo Heinz hablando mientras sus ojos violetas brillaban peligrosamente- Kami-sama me envio para cambiar el destino que este mundo tenia- dijo Heinz hablando con naturalidad.

Ella me envio luego de ver como su campeón murió miserablemente en este mundo, vio como su mundo fue esclavizado por un árbol de chakra que los indujo a todos los seres humanos en un **Genjutsu** eterno. Asi que me dio esta misión…pero no me dijo como efectuarla a cabo. Por ende estoy salvando a cada ser que merece una segunda oportunidad en sus vidas. Y cambio…ellos me ayudaran a construir un mundo mejor en estos lares. Es por ello Hitomi, Kanna, Nono y Hanabi que las he salvado de sus muertes.

La habitacion se lleno de silencio, tratando las 4 feminas de digerir las palabras del pseudo-demonio, ellas miraron al piso al mismo tiempo tratando de hayar sentido a las palabras de Heinz. La primera en mirar a Heinz fue Kanna, tratando de hallar mentiras o un significado oculto en sus palabras, miro detenidamente cada movimiento facial, tratando de hallarlas…..sin éxito.

-No estas mintiendo- dijo ella en shock- No estas mintiendo….O eres muy bueno engañando a lectores faciales como los Hyuuga.

-Sere bueno engañando, pero lo que te acabo de decir, fue toda la verdad. No tenia sentido que les mintiera- dijo Heinz como si nada- Ademas si se los digo es por algo. Veran ustede estan muertas para Konoha, ustedes ya no existen para ellos, en especial Nono que era una agente de RAIZ, y esos son prácticamente fantasmas, libros en blanco…..bueno la mayoría como se puede ver.

-Tiene sentido- dijo Nono hablando- No habría motivos para tratar de escapar de tu persona, porque puede haber un destino mucho peor para nosotras si se enteran que estamos con vida, Danzo me mataria o me usaría como fabrica de cria ni bien sepa de que yo no falleci hace años, y de Hitomi-san, Kanna-san y Hanabi-chan su destino seria mucho peor si Hiashi se entera de todo, y estoy mas que segura que su destino seria mucho peor.

-Tienes razón- dijo Kanna hablando- Por algo nos confesaste todo esto ¿O no?

-Exactamente, si van a vivir conmigo y mi gente, es obvio que sepan mis planes y mis lealtades- dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Delante de ellas apareció un corte horizontal en la diadema de Heinz que se alojaba en su frente, mostrando que su lealtad no estaba con el pueblo…o nunca lo estuvo en un inicio.

-Konoha nunca tuvo mi lealtad, y nunca la tendrá, si me aloje en este pueblo fue para destruirlo, porque no merece estar en el nuevo mundo que estoy creando, y toda aldea que tenga los deseos de corrupción, odio y desprecio en sus raíces, será quemada y borrada de la historia de este mundo- dijo Heinz levantándose- Acompañenme, y juntos traeremos un mejor mañana a este mundo- dijo dando su mano.

Las 4 féminas miraron la mano de Heinz, mirándola hipnóticamente, ellas estaban indecisas, pero lo que el dijo fue tan convincente y muy realista. Parecia que tenia los medios para confirmar su diatriba de un mundo mejor, sin odio, desprecio y supremacía, todos unidos bajo una misma bandera…en paz.

Hanabi fue la primera en tomar su mano, ella habia sufrido 3 meses a manos de su padre y su clan, fue arrebatada su inocencia por el ser que se suponía era su padre, aquel que debía amarla, darle cariño y afecto, pero le mostro frialda, odio y desprecio por tener sentimientos y ser suave con los demás. Y ella acepto, porque esto significaba un nuevo comienzo para ella, y si tenia la oportunidad de hacer pagar a su clan….la aprovecharía.

Nono acepto de igual manera, tenia cuentas pendientes con Danzo y su RAIZ, le egañaron a ella y a su sochi de la peor forma posible, y ella iba a hacer pagar a Danzo, y esperar reencontrarse con su hijo una vez mas…pero, si el dejo de ser el tierno niño que conocio…tendrá que acabar con el.

Kanna y Hitomi aceptaron por ultimo, ambas estaban muy resentidas, porque una sufrio un infierno desde que se caso con Hiashi y la otra sufrio uno peor luego de saber que su marido Hizashi murió por una traicion a su hermano menor, por temor de morir por hacer lo correcto. Y ambas jurarían que los Hyuuga ya no son su familia, no, por ellas que se mueran en el infierno…..Porque ellas ya no son Hyuuga.

-Bien- dijo Heinz viendo a las 4 feminas- Bienvenidas al clan Nono, Hanabi, Kanna, y Hitomi…..Takada- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa- Y ahora- dijo mientras miraba a las 4- Es hora que sepan que esta aldea caera en menos de 5 años….por este clan- dijo oscuramente.

No sabían que era, pero las 4 feminas sonrieron, porque si lo que decía era cierto…Entonces ayudarían a tumbar a Konoha y ver a lo lejos como sus cimientos son quemados y borrados de la historia.

 **Dos semanas más tarde: En algun lugar de Mizu no Kuni**

 __Habian pasado dos semanas ya, y los nuevos integrantes del clan se habían inscrito oficialmente a este, los 6 nuevos miembros del clan Takada eran Rias, Umi, Ayaya, Asuka, Kim y Himiko Takada que dentro del clan eran Tayuya, Kin, Nono, Hanabi, Hitomi y Kanna. Todas y cada una de ellas conocieron a todo su clan, descubriendo que eran un clan de demonios, no les importo, ellos mostraron más piedad y aprecio por sus vidas que sus anteriores conocidos, lo que les gano más lealtad y fidelidad a ellos.

Hitomi y Kanna estaban mas que alegres al saber que Mikoto estaba viva, la Uchiha lloro de alegría la ver a dos de sus 4 mejores amigas, al igual que Hanabi estuvo feliz de ver a Kaguya y Yumi porque fueron las únicas fuera de su clan que no la trataron como la realeza y le brindaron su amistad sincera, no evito sorprenderse al ver a la peliblanca llorar de alegría por verla sana, ella era la que mas apegada estaba a la Hyuuga, mucho mas que Yumi. Tal vez se debía a que tenían el **Byakugan** o era que se vio a ella cuando estaba en el clan Ootsutsuki, nadie lo sabia, pero nadie preguntaba para evitar invadir la felicidad de Kaguya.

Durante ese tiempo estuvieron las 6 enclaustradas en la habitacion del tiempo con Kurama, Mito y Mikoto las tres siendo **clones de sangre** ya que las originiales estaban de misiones en Haru y Cha no Kuni mientras las cumplían y buscaban aliados o atraían aliados a su causa. Sorpresivamente se llevaron bien con Kurama eso y que revelo que antes era el Kyuubi no Kitsune, ahora básicamente era una Diosa, mucho más poderosa que Kaguya de este universo o el mismo clan Ootsutsuki, también habían revelado que eran las compañeras de Heinz, ellas se sorprendieron un poco pero al ver y escuchar los motivos por los cuales estaban con el, entendieron mejor y decidieron dejar ese asunto.

Ahora Heinz se estaba yendo a Mizu no Kuni para ver los progreso de la bella Mizukage Mei Terumi, quería saber si en casi dos años logro al menos estabilizar la paz entre los antiguos seguidores de Yagura y los simpatizantes con los Kekke Genkai.

Ahora Heinz estaba caminando por un camino rodeado de nebilna, no estaba alerta ya que habia decidio estirar a sus clones del plano del limbo para que se divirtieran matando a cada bandido o ninja renegado que se le cruzaba y trataba de matarlo. Hasta ahora habia matado a 20 shinobis y kunoichis de rangos B, 10 de del S. Un buen botin se habia ganado y eso que no movio ni un solo dedo.

-"Mi peon el Daimyo esta haciendo un decreto que me haga su embajador de su consejo en Konoha, para mantenerlo al "tanto" de las acciones de Minato y sus esbirros"- pensó Heinz mientras disfrutaba del ambiente hostil que lo rodeaba- "Hmpf, Minato, cuando te daras cuenta que al aceptarme en tu aldea, metiste al mas peligroso de los Demonios eh"- rio perversamente en su mente.

Heinz sonrio al saber que todos sus planes iban viento en popa, ya habia hablado con Kami y Hoku, y ellos no iban a intervenir en sus planes, de hecho ellos aprueban y apoyan con gran medida su plan, era algo que estaban buscando, un lugar donde almas en pena que sufrieron martirios inimaginables por crímenes que no han hecho, tengan una segunda oportunidad en sus vidas.  
 **  
*CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

Heinz se tenzo un poco al escuchar kunais impactando la carne, miro con su **Rinnegan Supremo** en la niebla, la niebla era en realidad mezclada con chakra de varios ninjas de Kiri, hasta donde sabia la niebla natural de Kirigakure iniciaba en unos 10 kilometros; a lo lejos vio a un grupo de ninjas de Kiri observando algo, era sospechoso.

-"Senti una presencia hace 1 hora delante mio"- pensó Heinz activando su invisibilidad

Se acerco cautelosamente, observando al grupo, era extraño, la presencia era de al menos rango del tipo Densetsu alto a Kage bajo, era raro. Se detuvo a 5 metros cuando vio lo que hacían los ninjas de Kiri. 10 Ninjas de Kiri estaban rodeando a una kunoichi que estaba con multiples kunai en su espalda, piernas y otras partes de su cuerpo, estaba moribunda; notando su apariencia era muy hermosa, tenia el pelo verde con dos mechones naranjas adornando su cara, tenia un vestido corto sin mangas que dejaba a la vista su espalda y parte de sus pechos, acompañado de unos vendajes en brazos, piernas y estomago.

-"No….Pakura del **Shakuton** "- pensó Heinz- "Multiples heridas de kunais en espalda, estos son los mas peligrosos, sus signos vitales son muy bajos, casi esta en los brazos de Shinigami-sama, 10 ninjas de Kiri están rodeandola, ¿Pero porque?"

-Con esto, mis compatriotas Kirigakure nos premiara por asesinar a uno de los mayores asesinos de nuestros compañeros en la guerra- dijo el shinobi mas cercano a Pakura

-¡SI! ¡MUERTE A SUNA!- Grito uno de los ninjas de Kiri

-¿Qué hacemos con su cadáver? Si se dan cuenta Mizukage-sama no estará contento de saber que estamos haciendo conflictos con una aldea que quiere reparar la alianza con Kiri- dijo otro shinobi del escuadron.

-¿A quien le importa la estupida Mizukage actual? Nuestro Mizukage, es y siempre será Yagura-sama, y cuando le demos este cadáver al consejo civil, ellos aprobaran nuestra nueva resistencia para derrocar a esa puta demonio amante de los Kekke Genkai- dijo el shinobi acercándose a Pakura

La alzo de su bollo de la cabeza, mientras miraba con una gran sonrisa como la heroína de Sunagakure, estuvo acercando un kunai a su garganta lista para acabar con su vida.

-Debes estar feliz Pakura del **Shakuton** \- dijo el shinobi de Kiri- Esto es el comienzo, hoy será tu cabeza cercenada; mañana será toda Sunagakure…..Debes agradecerle a tu aldea que hizo trato con nuestros concejales civiles por tu cabeza- dijo el shinobi acercando mas el kunai a su cuello.

-Vete…..al…infierno- dijo Pakura apenas escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-Ah pero que linda- dijo el shinobi riendo- Aunque tu eres mi enemigo…no puedo negar que eres muy hermosa…..demasiado hermosa- dijo el shinobi lamiéndose los labios- Deberas saber que luego que te matemos, seras un muy útil para nosotros Paku-

- ** _Saben, ahora debo hacer una buena visita al consejo de Kirigakure_** \- dijo una espectral voz- ** _No tolerare que en la nueva Kiri al mando de Mei-chan haya basuras como ustedes_**

El ambiente bajo drásticamente de temperatura, la niebla que rodeaba a cara ninja de Kiri aumento sus instintos que decían que huyeran lo mas rápido de ese lugar, el mas afectado era el shinobi que sostenia a Pakura del cabello.

-¿Q-Q-Quien esta a-ahí?- dijo el shinobi que sostenia a Pakura- ¡R-R-Responde!

- ** _Porque debo decir que estoy aquí, tu no tienes el derecho de ni siquiera verme….no con ese patético nivel de poder, que no asustarías ni al mas débil de los demonios_** \- dijo el espectro con voz burlona- ** _Te creeras un gran shinobi, pero en mis libros eres mas que patético, mierdas mas débiles han podido asimilar mi presencia mejor que ustedes. ¡Mirence! 5 de ustedes están orinados, y tu mi amigo, si tu el que sostiene a la kunoichi, estas cagado-_** dijo la figura mientras el ambiente se hacia mas pesado, frio y peligroso para los shinobis de Kiri que estaban temblando del miedo.

- ** _Seres como ustedes son muy requeridos en el infierno…como sacos de semen o sacos de boxeo glorificados…pero tranquilos-_** Dijo mientras el espectro aparecia delante de ellos petrificándolos ** _\- Al final de cuentas…les gustaran esos tratos luego de un largo tiempo._**

Los shinobis de Kiri solo vieron a un ser de 1.86 de alto con una tunica negra, y solo dos ojos rojos sangre que brillaban como luces etéreas, lo mas notorio era el aura oscura que emitia, la aura mas pútrida, enferma y oscura que un ser humano pudo sentir hasta la fecha.

-¿Q-Q-Que demonios e-e-eres?- dijo el shinobi de Kiri soltando a Pakura por miedo

El espectro solo chasqueo los dedos, 9 de los shinobis de Kiri murieron con el cuello roto, con miradas de miedo impresas en sus rostros antes de que sus luces fueran apagadas por la eternidad, el espectro solo rio oscuramente viendo al shinobi de Kiri que no pudo hacer nada mas que llorar de miedo y orinarse y cagarse por el demonio en su delante.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el espectro agarro al ultimo shinobi de Kiri por el cuello asfixiándolo y arrebatándole la vida de una vez por todas, el espectro se quito la capucha con su mano libre, revelando a Heinz, el cual solo dijo-

- ** _Yo…soy…el Demonio en persona_**

 ***CRACK***

Fue el sonido del cuello del shinobi de Kiri roto ante la presión, Heinz tumbo el cadáver y dejo que uno de sus clones lo cortara en pedazos y lo sellara, esto lo usaría como medio para ejecutar al consejo civil de Kirigakure, ellos ya no figuran en su nuevo mundo, no si atentan contra sus aliados y amigos. Heinz volteo al cuerpo casi muerto de Pakura, vio como con la poca fuerza que tenia ella estaba resignada a su destino, como aceptando que el Angel de la Muerte se la llevase al mas alla para nunca volver.

-Se te esta dando una nueva oportunidad en esta vida Pakura del **Shakuton** \- dijo Heinz sin emociones mientras su mano brillaba de un color dorado reparando todo daño en su cuerpo casi muerto- Pakura, esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, yo te ofresco salvación y una vida mejor de la que tuviste en Sunagakure no Sato, y solamente te pido…..tu lealtad y compañía, que nunca me traiciones, y todos tus tratos en el pasado serán atribuidos con recompensas sin igual, ya nunca te faltara nada, o seras traicionada una vez mas. Aceptame Pakura como un aliado o amigo que te salvo de la muerte, y juro que nunca te abandonare- dijo alzando su mano a Pakura.

Pakura miro la mano de Heinz, el la habia salvado de su cruel destino, mato a sus casi asesinos, y sobre todo la esta curando y dándole una nueva oportunidad de poder redimirse y vengarse de aquellos que la traicionaron. Vio a los ojos verdes de Heinz en busca de mentiras o planes alternos a su decisión….Solamente encontró sinceridad y el deseo de salvarla. Ella acepto, el la habia salvado y ofrecido una nueva oportunidad en su vida, y eso era algo que apreciaba.

-Es bueno saber que aceptaste mi oferta Paku-chan- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa al ver como la ex shinobi de Suna se sonrojo por el sufijo- Permiteme presentarme como se debe. Soy Heinz Takada…El Angel de la Muerte, a tus servicios- dijo para sorpresa de Pakura.

-Pakura….Sabaku no Pakura….Hermana de Raasa no Sabaku- dijo ella sorprendiendo levemente a Heinz- Sera un honor servirte…..Heinz- dijo ella.

-El honor es mio- dijo Heinz mientras se dirigía a un clon que termino de desmebrar a los shinobis de Kiri- Siguelo a el, te llevara a mi hogar….Nos veremos Paku-chan- dijo el desapareciendo en un shunshin de **oscuridad**.

-…..- Ella solo miro el lugar donde estaba Heinz-…Gracias….por darme una segunda oportunidad- dijo ella antes de marcharse con el clon a Konoha.

Heinz gano una poderosa aliada en su clan, y si algo no sabían ambos, era que esa alianza…se convertiría en mucho mas en el futuro….

 **Mientras tanto: Complejo Takada: Puerta dimensional**

La puerta dimensional era como su nombre lo decía una puerta dimensional….En un aspecto mas teorico es un portal siempre vigente en la estela del espacio-tiempo capaz de conectar su realidad y universo con otros portales de la misma talla o universos que cumplan las características mágico-cientificas del portal dimensional, este portal provee de los materiales de muchos mundos desde el Adamantium y Carbonadium del Multiverso Marvel, hasta el noveno metal del Multiverso DC, entre otras cosas necesarias par los planes de Heinz y su gente.

-¿Por qué tienes un pergamino en la mano?- pregunto un clon encargado de la puerta dimensional a su compañero

-¿Esto? Bueno…..El jefe esta trabajando en un proyecto similar al **Hiraishin** de Tobirama Senju **,** o estaba trabajando en el ya que lo termino- dijo mostrando el pergamino- Esto es el **Takagamahara**. Es superior en todo aspecto al Hiraishin y solamente se deben seguir los protocolos dentro de este pergamino para ser teletrasnportados a la localización del Heinz original.

-Entiendo. En otras palabras esto es la cúspide de los jutsu espacio-tiempo, capaz de conectarse con un portal dimensional como nuestra puerta dimensional- dijo el otro clon mientras asentia el portador del pergamino- Ya veo…..Es como el Enchiridion de la tierra de Ooo

-De hecho- dijo el clon lanzando el pergamino al portal

-¿Y porque lo lanzaste?- pregunto el otro clon

-Tranquilo, era una copia del original. Lo lance debido a que Heinz desea ver si alguien puede cumplir los requisitos para lograr el **Takagamahara** a la perfeccion sin uso de jutsus o magia arcana avanzada. Aunque será muy difícil ya que un requisito muy necesario es…..sacrificar un ser para completar el **Takagamahara**

-Entonces esperaremos años para ver si esto funciono.

-Basicamente…..pero la espera lo valdra- dijo mientras veía al portal que envio a quien sabe donde el pergamino

Ambos clones miraron el portal pensaron si era una buena idea todo esto ¿Y si nunca llegan a ver al afortunado o afortunada que logro completar el **Takagamahara**? ¿Y si cae en manos equivocadas? Si bien son muy poderosos ambos clones pensaron que deben ser cautelosos si llega el dia que el **Takagamahara** cumpla su cometido…..Traer almas errantes deseosas de iniciar de cero en un nuevo hogar

 **Continuara…..**


	15. XV: Viaje a Kumogakure

**En algún lugar de Santa Cruz de la Sierra: 5:45 AM**

 **El viento azotaba de forma considerable a los arboles, se había pronosticado que habría un frente frio o "surazo" como era conocido para este mes y los otros 2 siguientes, mientras tanto nos tomamos un leve descanso de todo esto….bueno Death tuvo exámenes asi que todos nosotros nos divertimos mientras el se partia el lomo estudiando.**

 **El frio era presente en la ciudad, todos estaban abrigados como esquimales y apenas hacían 10 grados celcius, pero en una zona de clima húmedo es como estar a 2 grados bajo cero, el cielo estaba nublado y yo estaba con mi café en mano mientras Death, yo y Kurama estábamos en el auto de Death viendo como la autopista estaba con pocos autos.**

 **Mire a Death el cual estaba con una sonrisa suave en su rostro mientras prendia el reproductor de músicas de su auto tratando de escuchar algo que represente su buen humor de esta fría mañana de Mayo.**

 **-Te vez de buen humor- dijo Kurama notando a Death y su sonrisa- ¿Tus parciales fueron fáciles?**

 **-Claro….para el que estudia todo es fácil- dijo el de forma suave- No soy de estudiar….pero valdra la pena toda esta mierda cuando saque mi diploma**

 **-Porque nos sacaste de la cama a esta hora Death- dije molesto- Son casi las 6 y hace un frio de la mierda**

 **-Relajate Heinz ¿no te acuerdas que antes hacíamos esto? ¿Cómo tu, yo y Kurama salíamos en la madrugada a manejar mientras escuchábamos buena música?- dijo el de forma suave**

 **-Eso fue hace 10 años. Maduramos- dije de forma molesta- No como tu**

 **-No puedes madurar si antes de hacerlo un imbécil de jode la vida y te deja asi- dijo de forma suave- Aunque gane un buen dinero que hasta el dia de hoy nos mantiene amigo-**

 **-No se como lograste sacarle 300 millones de dólares a ese sujeto- dijo Kurama con curiosidad- No era Marcelo Claure o Samuel Medina para sacarle esa cantidad**

 **-Bueno, yo tampoco sabia que un auto blindado que llevaba al presidente Morales en 2009 me arrollaría y me dejaría clínicamente muerto por 2 minutos- dijo Death con suavidad- Pero al menos pago mucho a mi persona para que no salga a la luz. Ahora dejemos el pasado atrás, y disfrutemos de esto- dijo tocando el reproductor**

 **El reproductor sono mientras una música con un ritmo lento y nostálgico invadio los sentidos de Kurama y Heinz, miraron algo sorprendidos a Death….Era la música de como los conocio a ambos**

 **-No sabias que recordabas esa canción- dijo Heinz mirando a Death**

 **-Esa canción era mi favorita en GTA San Andreas, solo por ella ponía MUNASEF y la escuchaba hasta el final cuando tenia 6 estrellas en mi trasero- dijo Death con una sonrisa- Y por eso los desperté, recordé la canción y quería recordar por una ultima vez esa sensación…Y ademas el Impala del 75 se me estaba empolvando.**

 **Luego de eso disfrutamos la música que trajo muchos recuerdos a los tres, de como se conocieron hace casi 15 años, y de cuantas memorias y momentos invaluables habían recolectado a través del tiempo…Mientras**

 ** _Today was a good day_** **de Ice Cube invadia sus mentes y las llevaba al pasado nostálgico.**

 **Todos estábamos con una mirada tranquila y relajante mientras la mejor música de la costa Oeste en 1992 nos traía a un pasado que jamas pudimos presenciar, pero que pudimos imaginar, mientras el coche Impala del 75 aumentaba el realismo y nostalgia a nuestra imaginación.**

 **-Soy Death y lamento no subir nada en un mes, pero estaba en exámenes amigos y amigas, asi que espero que disfruten este capitulo, no es mucho pero es trabajo honesto. Ya saben los derechos de Autor y por favor disfruten de este capitulo…Y disfruten la música de la costa Oeste/Este de los 90 por mi….**

 **Capitulo XV: Viaje a Kumo, Apariencias se desmoronan y el nacimiento de una "zorra"**

 **Al dia siguiente: Torre Hokage: Oficina del Hokage 12:15 PM**

Mientras Hienz visita a Kirigakure con el objetivo de ejecutar a toda la rama civil del consejo de Kiri para evitar estorbos futuros en sus planes, en Konoha Minato recibió una carta algo peculiar. Penso que nunca llegaría la carta que esperaba de nadie mas ni menos que del Raikage A de Kumogakure no Sato tratando de obtener un porque del porque Orochimaru los ataco en los exámenes Chunnin.

Pero oh sorpresa, llego una carta, que pedia expresamente que quería una explicación clara y concisa de parte de ellos del porque de su ataque, Minato la habría escrito en un pergamino y la habría enviado en un halcón mensajero…..Pero quería una explicación cara a cara.

No se habría hecho problemas, no tenia miedo de ir a Kumo con una comitiva, era el shinobi mas temido de las naciones shinobis y samurias de todo el continente elemental, era el hombre "mas" rápido del mundo y uno muy temido hasta por ninjas de rango SS y si tenia que ir a Kumo a dar un par de aclaraciones lo haría sin miedo y con la frente en alto….pero no querían que fuera el a Kumo.

Como era de esperar A no pensó que fuera sensato que Minato se apareciera en Kumo todo imponente y la demás mierda característica de Konoha, por lo que decidio buscar una solución simple para sus problemas. En su carta especifico que quería la explicación de parte de nada mas ni menos que Naruto Takada, no les importaba si iba con una comitiva pero quería que fuera de el y solamente de el, lo que le sorprendio a Minato que quisiera que fuera su "hijo" a Kumo a explicar el tema de la invasión.

Se habría negado, pero A argumento que si no declaraba Naruto ante el en Kumo mandaria este caso a Tetsu no Kuni donde la corte del "General de Hierro" decidiría por ellos, cosa que Minato no deseaba, y mucho menos que el Daimyo le agarrara de los huevos una vez mas por su estupidez y cobardía.

Asi que sin mas Minato acepto el enviar a Naruto a Kumo para dar la respuesta del porque de la invasión, pero lo enviaría con una comitiva "fiel" a el y que no fuera imparcial, obviamente aprovecho que su padre Heinz estaba fuera en una "Mision" a Tori no Kuni (O eso creía el) y que Kurama estaba en una misión de rango C en las fronteras de Kaze no Kuni con su equipo 14, ademas Kaguya y Yumi estaban en una misión en conjunto por las cercanías de Cha no Kuni por lo que se le facilito saber quienes irían en su comitiva.

-¿Nos llamo Minato-sensei?- pregunto una peresosa voz con aburrimiento

-Ah Kakashi- dijo Minato mirando a su "único" alumno vivo- Claro que si- dijo mirando al equipo 7- Los he llamado aquí por que tienen una misión…..de rango A- dijo con seriedad

-Ya veo….. ¿Qué tipo de misión Mina-koi?- pregunto Kushina con seriedad

-Son parte de una comitiva de 8 personas donde iran a una audiencia…..con el Raikage- dijo Minato mirando a Kushina de reojo

-¿Por qué ese…infeliz nos desea ver?- pregunto Kushina aunque todos notaron el odio de Kushina en su voz

Era para muchos bien sabido que Konoha y Kumo no tenían la mejor de las historias; Kumo con su escuadron comandado por Ginkaku y Kinkaku los "Hermanos Oro y Plata" que eran Pseudos-Jinchuurikis del Kyuubi mataron al Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju en el fin de la Primera Guerra Shinobi, luego unos 15 años mas tarde Kushina casi fue raptada por ninjas de Kumo para llevarla como fabrica de cria a menos de 4 años de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi lo que causo el odio natural de ella y sus hijos por Kumo.

Y lo más notorio que hace 9 años un ninja de Kumo trato de raptar a Hinata Hyuuga fallando cuando Hiashi lo mato lo que causo casi otra guerra ninja entre ambas naciones shinobis, que finalizo con el "sacrificio" de Hizashi Hyuuga tio de Hinata, lo que causo mas odio a Menma que a sus padres ya que Hinata "perdió" un familiar "amado" de su familia.

-Ellos desean saber el porque Orochimaru y Sunagakure nos atacaron hace menos de dos meses en la final de los Examenes Chunnin- dijo Minato suspirando- No me agrada esto igual Kushi-chan, pero es mejor esto a que el Daimyo se entere que por mi actuar esto vaya a parar en la "Corte de Hierro"- dijo Minato obteniendo el asentimiento de comprensión de Kakashi y Kushina

-Asi que desea que nosotros vayamos a Kumogakure para explicar la invasión- dijo Kakashi obteniendo un asentimiento del Hokage- Ya veo…podemos lidiar con eso Minato-sensei- dijo con su característica sonrisa de ojo

-Lo se, pero…ni tu o Kushina serán los dirigentes de la comitiva- dijo ganando una mirada de confusión de ambos Jounin

-¿En serio?- pregunto Kushina- ¿Y quien será el dirigente? ¿Jiraiya? ¿Tsunade? ¿Tu?- pregunto ella

-No, no y desgraciadamente no- dijo Minato suspirando- El Raikage A pidió que sea…Naruto- dijo ganándose un jadeo de Kakashi, Hikari y Kushina por igual

-¿Por qué el perdedor tiene que ser el dirigente de nuestra comitiva?- pregunto Sasuke con un ceño fruncido

-¡Si Tou-san porque esa basura debe ser el dirigente de nuestra misión!- Refuto molesto Menma obviamente calado por la derrota pasada

-¡Menma, no hables asi de tu hermano!- dijo furiosa Kushina solo obteniendo un resoplido burlon de el- ¡Porque quiere ese infeliz de Kumo que MI BEBE sea el dirigente de la comitiva!

-El lo especifico en la carta que envio- dijo Minato mostrándole la carta- Mira Kushi-chan, yo tampoco quiero orillarlo a esto, pero si no lo hago esto va a Tetsu no Kuni y si Naruto se entera que me negué por temor a que le pase algo, estaremos en una situación peor de la que ya estamos con el- dijo mirando a Kushina- Pero velo por el lado bueno, podras estar con Naruto y tratar de arreglar el vinculo madre-hijo con el- dijo Minato

La mirada de Kushina se ilumino, como no había tomado eso en cuenta, estaría con su sochi en toda la misión a Kumo, no habría momento en el cual podría escapar de ella y poder enmendar el vinculo roto que tanto ella como Naruto tenían, Menma ante eso solo bufo divertido aun creían que Naruto era "valioso" para ellos, ¿Por qué necesitar a la basura de la familia si lo tenían a el? Hikari solo suspiro, ya sabía que eso fallaría miserablemente pero no tenía el valor para decírselo a su madre.

-¿Cuándo partimos sensei?- pregunto Kakashi

-En una hora- dijo Minato mirando a todos- Ya le informe a Naruto y al ultimo miembro de la comitiva en privado, asi que esperenlos en la puerta Norte para partir a Kumo

-¡Hai!- dijeron todos por igual retirándose de la oficina del Hokage

 **Mientras tanto: Complejo Takada**

Naruto estaba acomodando sus suministros para el viaje a Kumo, por lo que presentia duraría tal vez 2 semanas o mas, por lo que llevaba ropa para casi un mes, alimentos en un pergamino y agua en otro, shurikens, kunais entre otras cosas que necesitara para su viaje, no le preocupaba el viaje a Kumo lo que le preocupaba eran los acompañantes….el equipo 7

Ya de por si es mala la opinión que tiene de todos por igual de ese equipo, Kakashi es un vago que le encanta leer porno en publico, Sasuke tiene tanto ego inflado en su cabeza que podía flotar hasta el espacio, Sakura era la perra chillona del grupo, y si eso no fuera malo es una vergüenza de kunoichi que se metio al oficio ninja solo para estar con Sasuke, Menma era alguien muy rencoroso e irrespetuoso ademas de tener un ego tan inflado como Sasuke y Kushina veía como un fracaso de madre por sus errores con el.

Al menos se consolaba que Hikari se empeñara en arreglar sus relaciones con el, respetaba su espacio y no lo atosigaba como lo hacia Kushina de vez en cuando ademas de ya saber lo que sentia por Minato y Kushina, si se entristecio por saber que no los ve como padres, pero ella no lo culpaba, ya tenia padres el que lo amaban y respetaban.

Naruto recogio sus suministros y los acomodo en una mochila dispuesto a irse del complejo, ya había avisado a Mikoto y Mito de la misión por lo que ambas a pesar de saber que todo fue tramado por Minato le desearon suerte a Naruto en Kumo, Naruto camino hasta la puerta de su complejo listo para irse a la puerta norte.

Abriendo la puerta del complejo se encontró con la vista del último compañero de su comitiva que lo esperaba con impaciencia, ella miro a Naruto con una sonrisa viendo que ya estaba listo para irse a Kumo

-¿Listo zorrito?- pregunto ella de forma burlona

-Si Anko- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Al menos agradeció Naruto que Anko los hubiera acompañado a Kumo, no sabia si podría aguantar con todo el equipo 7 sin molerlos a golpes a cada uno de ellos (sin contar a Hikari) Incluir a Anko se le ocurrio a Naruto, hubiera enviado a Shino pero estaba en una misión por Cha no Kuni, Shikamaru estaba en una misión en Kuma no Kuni y Choji e Ino era el mismo asunto, por lo que Anko fue la mejor opción para su integrante final de la comitiva

Aunque influyo mayormente que ya tenia una buena amistad con la pelipurpura, ya ambos tenían historia cuando Naruto era defendido por Anko cuando las turbas de aldeanos lo golpeaban cuando teni años, era algo que agradecia de ella, y cuando supo que podía pagarle el favor le suplico a Heinz que le ayudara en un mal que ella sufria desde que la conocio….Su sello maldito.

-¿Y de todos los shinobis aptos de esta aldea, porque escogiste a la única, soltera y sexy Anko Mitarashi en tu pequeño viaje a Kumo zorrito?- pregunto ella de forma burlona- No me lo tomes a mal, pero si querias un momento de diversión que jamas olvidarias solamente podias pedírmelo.

Otro factor que apoyo su decisión fue que Anko era una kunoichi sin pelos en la lengua, y que mayormente casi todo lo que decía ante todos (menos en frente del Hokage) era relacionado al sexo, si bien eso era tan polémico como Kakashi leyendo su porno barato en una mañana en plena via publica, a Naruto le fascino esa actitud temeraria de Anko, y en secreto le gustaba que Anko diga eso ya que su ser demoniaco se sentia seriamente atraído a Anko por su actitud y que era de hecho una mujer muy atractiva para su vista.

-Si bien aprecio la insinuación sexual diaria de tu parte Anko-chan- dijo Naruto a Anko que solo bufo divertida- Te escogi porque sabes que no aguantaría ni una hora con el equipo 7 sin matarlos.

-Te creo zorrito- dijo Anko con diversión- Si bien toleras a Hikari, no aguantarías con Kakashi y su afición por el porno barato, al hijo imbécil del Hokage, a la Mebuki junior, al EMOcionado, y a la madre del imbécil de Menma.

-Ademas que todo fue planeado por Minato para que me vincule con ellos Anko- dijo Naruto mientras caminaban por la via pública

-¿En serio lo crees?- dijo burlona Anko a Naruto- ¿Y que te hace creer eso zorrito?

-Ja Ja Ja- solo dijo Naruto ante la burla de Anko

Ambos siguieron caminando a la puerta Norte de la aldea en silencio, disfrutando la tranquilidad a la que habían acordado cuando dejaron hablar, aunque notaron las miradas de odio a Anko y algunas dirigidas a Naruto, eso les parecio curioso, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido aun hay gente que odie a Naruto a pesar de que su clan patrocino la recuperación de la aldea posterior a la invasión.

-¿Y como te va con el sello?- pregunto Naruto de la nada

-Bueno, ya van como tres años que puedo dormir tranquila, sin pesadillas y sin los dolores frecuentes que causaba ese sello de la serpiente marica, por lo que puedo decir que me va de maravilla- dijo ella mirando a Naruto- Y aun sigue mi oferta en pie zorrito- dijo mirándolo con algo de lujuria logrando sonrojarlo

-Bueno…tendras que esperar 3 años para ello Anko-chan- dijo Naruto mirando a otro lado

-Oh ¿Acaso el zorrito teme que sus novias se intimiden conmigo?- dijo mientras abrazaba a Naruto logrando que su cabeza estuviera entre sus montículos copa E- Solo quiero agradecer porque de no ser por ti nunca me habría librado de mi maldición Naruto- dijo ella apretándolo mas en su abrazo mortifero- Y si me das una sola oportunidad…..Tu mundo ya no será el mismo- dijo de forma muy lujuriosa.

Anko solto a Naruto de su abrazo viendo como este estaba muy sonrojado y con un chorrito de sangre saliendo de su nariz ante la proposición de Anko, si bien estaba en una relación con Haku, Yumi y Kaguya, por alguna razón su instinto le decía que ellas aprobarían si Anko se les uniera a la relación. Con solo pensarlo un sinfín de pensamientos nada puros le cruzaron la cabeza a Naruto.

Luego de un par de minutos de caminata llegaron ambos a la puerta Norte de la aldea donde el equipo 7 ya los estaba esperando con paciencia, aunque Sakura y Menma se veian muy impacientes.

-Veo que ya estamos todos aquí- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad

-¿¡Porque llegaste tarde basura!?- pregunto furioso Menma

-Lo siento, tenia muchas cosas que dejar en orden en mi clan, ademas que ayude a algunos miembros en su entrenamiento. Y ademas no tienes el rango suficiente como para exigirme algo GENIN Menma- dijo Naruto

-¡COMO SI ME IMPORTARA QUE MIERDA ESTUVIERAS HACIENDO EN TU PORDIOSERO CLAN DE IMBECILES!- Grito furioso Menma- ¡De seguro estuviste cogiendo con la puta serpiente esta!- señalo acusatoriamente a Anko la cual lo miro con molestia

-¡Menma!- dijo furiosa Kushina- ¡Disculpate con Anko y con Naru-chan!

-Es Naruto para usted Uzumaki-dono- dijo Naruto fríamente- Ese sufijo de cariño y compañerismo es solamente reservado para mi madre Kurama, mi padre Heinz, mis hermanas Kaguya, Haku y Yumi y mis amigos mas cercanos que son Ayame Ichiraku, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi y Anko Mitarashi- dijo Naruto con total frialdad haciendo que se estremeciera Kushina ante su tono frio-

Por otro lado usted no es ni mi amiga, ni mi conocida, solo somos dos ninjas de Konoha que tenemos un pasado de por medio muy turbulento, el cual oficialmente cimento nuestra relación Uzumaki-dono- dijo mirando a los demás- ¿Alguno mas se siente inconforme por mi llegada o por mi tardanza? Si es asi levante la mano

Todos miraron en shock a Naruto, mas que nada Kakashi y Kushina, ambos pensaban que el se ablandaría al saber que estaban Kushina y sus hermanos en la misión, pero oh sorpresa fue el momento indicado para actuar fría y profesionalmente.

-Eso pensé- dijo Naruto con frialdad mientras sacaba un mapa- Tenemos que cubrir en menos de 8 dias mas de 200 kilometros, tenemos que pasar por Yu no Kuni (Pais de las aguas termales) y Shimo no Kuni (Pais del frio) para llegar a Kaminari no Kuni y posteriormente a Kumogakure no Sato ¿Alguna pregunta?- dijo Naruto al grupo

-¡Quien te nombro líder del grupo perdedor!- Dijo Sasuke molesto- ¡Deberia ser yo el líder, un Uchiha de Elite!

-Reclamale eso a Hokage-sama Uchiha- dijo Naruto mirando el mapa- El decidio que sea el líder del grupo y decidio quienes irían a Kumogakure no Sato, asi que te invito a que le reclames el porque de sus decisiones si crees ser apto para dudar de la totalidad de sus actos entonces eres libre de hacerlo ahora mismo- dijo enrrollando el mapa mientras Sasuke solo se callaba- ¿Y bien? ¿No lo haras?- pregunto Naruto al Uchiha que lo miraba con odio

-Ne Naruto solo era una broma de Sasuke- dijo Kakashi tratando de bajar la tensión- Espero que entiendas que es su primer viaje a Kaminari no Kuni y esta muy ansioso, y tu sabes que los genins ansiosos son muy propensos a decir palabras que lamentaran después.

-Lo que tú digas Hatake- dijo Naruto al peliblanco- Mientras no estorbe en la misión y no haga un martirio este viaje puede despotricar cualquier estupidez que quiera.

-Hai hai, creo que lo entendio- dijo Kakashi con su sonrisa de ojo característica.

El grupo empezó a caminar hacia las puertas gigantes de la zona Norte de la aldea, todos con la mente dirigida a Kumogakure, pensando que quería el Raikage y porque quería saber sobre la invasión, pero para Kushina y Hikari solo les tensaba saber el porque quería que Naruto le aclarara toda la situación, lo que hizo que las dejara con la mente tensa y muy nerviosa tratando de hallar un porque.

 **Unos momentos después: ¿?**  
El miraba con un ceño pensativo a su esbirro que estaba arrodillado delante de él el acabo de relatar todo lo ocurrido en la oficina de Minato, y ya estaba al tanto del viaje del demonio a Kumogakure junto a sus hermanos armas y su incubadora que tenían por madre. Su mente estaba maquinando un plan a toda velocidad ya que tenia una oportunidad de oro que estuvo esperando desde hace 6 años: La captaura de Naruto Takada

Desde que fue rescatado por Heinz y Kurama su objetivo siempre fue capturar al "recipiente" del alma del bijuu mas poderoso del mundo shinobi, pero cada vez que enviaba un par de ANBUS, estos fallecían de formas atroces y jamas volvia a saber de ellos, ahora que estaba fuera de su zona de confort podía moverse sin que su "padre y madre" o el Daimyo mismo supieran de sus acciones, no tenia mejor oportunidad que esta y la iba a aprovechar.

-Entiendo…..puedes retirarte- dijo con total apatía a su esbirro

-Como desee Danzo-sama- dijo su esbirro antes de desaparecer en un **Shunshin** de hojas

Danzo miro a la nada en su trono pensando que movida haría contra el contenedor del Kyuubi, si bien podía capturar a Menma, Hikari y a Kushina por igual levantaría muchas sospechas. Y no quería que Minato o Jiraiya se enteraran de que se movio antes de lo acordado a sus planes de dominación mundial…..no era el momento.

-Ya veo que te enteraste de que mi ahijado se fue de Konoha hacia Kumogakure- dijo una voz de forma seria

-Si, el Raikage desea saber el porque de la invasión de Oto y Suna en la final, no era de esperar que exigiera una aclaración de todo este asunto, pero de pedir al contenedor del alma del Kyuubi para que le de la explicación me dejo algo sorprendido Jiraiya- dijo Danzo con apatía al Gama Sennin

Jiraiya apareció delante de Danzo mirándolo con un ceño inexpresivo como si fuese uno de sus esbirros, pero ambos ya sabían el protocolo a seguir para todo esto, nadie sabia que estaban tramando para la dominación mundial teniendo a Konoha como la nación prevaleciente mientras las demás se hundían en el piso y las idolatraban como dioses.

-Deduzco que fue un plan de Minato todo esto- dijo Danzo con seriedad

-Si, creyo que era el momento que el niño tuviera un "vinculo" con su "familia" de sangre- dijo Jiraiya- Minato piensa que si tiene un vinculo antes de mi viaje de entrenamiento con Menma se ablandara y perderá el nivel de habilidad que mostro en los exámenes chunnin. O que se ablandara y le compartirá el secreto de su entrenamiento a su "familia" para que lo aprovechen, dándoles desde katas de **Taijutsu** hasta **Kinjutsu** que guarde su clan para nuestro beneficio.

-Lo pensó mejor de lo que planee- dijo Danzo mirando a Jiraiya

-¿Qué haras? ¿Lo raptaras?

-Eso planeo- dijo Danzo a Jiraiya- enviare a unos 10 ANBU de mi escuadron elite para que lo cacen y si es posible a su hermana Hikari y a Kushina para que no estorben en el futuro.

-Ya sabes el trato Danzo- dijo Jiraiya mirándolo- Kushina, Hikari y Naruto deben dar todo lo que tengan del zorro de las 9 colas, Kushina tiene 1/8 parte de su chakra que absorbio luego del parto y que milagrosamente pudo mantener inactiva, Hikari posee la mitad **Yang** y Naruto su alma, una vez estén en tu base les lavaremos la mente y le retiraremos todo lo que posean de ese demonio con tal de que Menma y Minato se hagan los Jinchuurikis perfectos de ese ser.

-Lo se, dile a Minato que mis ANBU partirán en unos minutos y los atacaran en 2 dias en el poblado de Tanzaku Gai **(NOTA: No se si Tanzaku en el canon esta cerca de Yu no Kuni o de Shimo no Kuni asi que lo mudare lo mas cerca posible de ambas naciones)** Y dile que me desharé de sus estorbos conocidos como Kushina y Hikari.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jiraiya mirando a la oscuridad de la guarida- Mi red de espias revelo que Kumogakure esta induciendo a sus Jinchuurikis a un extenso entrenamiento, saben que Akatsuki actuo en Konoha buscando a Menma y Hikari

-Sera difícil pero no imposible capturarlos en el futuro antes que ellos- dijo Danzo

-El Yonbi y Gobi siguen excluidos en las lejanías de Tsuchi no Kuni, con collares llenos de sellos explosivos que los volaran en mil pedazos si salen a menos de 20 metros de sus pocilgas llamadas casas en el bosque. El Rokubi y Sanbi están perdidos desde el fin de la guerra de rebelión en Kiri, Suna esta manteniendo un ojo en el Ichibi y mi agente en Suna me informara el momento indicado para que lo capturemos.

-¿Y Takigakure?- pregunto Danzo

-Estoy a nada de comerciar al Jinchuuriki del Nanabi con Shubki su Takikage, solo debo mover unas piezas y en menos de unos meses el Jinchuuriki estará en tus manos para que lo manejes a tu antojo- dijo retirándose.

-¡Tenzo!- Dijo Danzo a la nada

En un shunshin de hojas apareció Tenzo, un ANBU con una mascara de gato personalizada esperando las ordenes de su señor

-¿Me llamo Danzo-sama?- pregunto Tenzo

-Tienes una misión- dijo Danzo con monotonía- Debes ir a Tanzaku Gai y esperar a la comitiva que va a Kumogakure- dijo Danzo- Tu misión es capturar a Kushina y Hikari Uzumaki y a Naruto Takada, usa el **Mokuton** de ser necesario….el fracaso no es una opción.

-Si Danzo-sama- dijo Tenzo antes de desaparecer

Danzo tenia una gran sonrisa, todos sus planes estaban viento en popa, no había nada que los detuviera de conquistar el mundo shinobi, lo que le trajo una gran sonrisa y una risa maniaca, muy pronto estaría como uno de los tres dirigentes máximos del mundo junto a Minato y Jiraiya con Konoha como la nación superior. Pero no sabían…..que un Demonio ya había hecho sus jugadas…..previniendo las suyas.

 **Mas tarde en la noche: Con la comitiva a Kumo**

El grupo con destino a Kumo había viajado al menos unos 50 a 70 kilometros a la velocidad que iban, viajron saltando de árbol en árbol o corriendo lo mas rápido que podían con 3 genin, dos chunin y 3 Jounin en la comitiva podían ir, hasta que el sol se oculto indicando que ya estaba anocheciendo, ahora la comitiva estaba descansando en un prado donde pasarían la noche antes de partir a la primera hora de la mañana siguiente.

Mientras el grupo esperaba que la comida que habían cazado se cocinara lo suficiente para que no les hiciera daño, habían hecho lo que mayormente hacían, Naruto tratando de ignorar a casi todos se dispuso a leer un pergamino sobre **Fuinjutsu** , Anko estaba mirando a la fogata que tenia los animales que cazaron para su cena con ansias, Hikari y Kushina estaban hablando entre ellas, mientras Kakashi leia su porno barato al aire libre, y por ultimo Menma y Sasuke estaban haciendo un ligero careo cuerpo a cuerpo mientras Sakura alababa al Uchiha por cada movimiento que hacia.

-¿A que hora dijiste que estarían los pescados zorrito?- pregunto Anko con ansias

-Dije que faltarían una media hora mas, el pescado que atrapamos tiene que cocinarse al menos por 2 horas, y solo falta menos de media hora Anko-chan ¿No puedes esperar?

-Es que huele delicioso- dijo mientras miraba el pescado

-Es una señal de que ya casi esta listo- dijo Naruto- Hablando de pescados…¿Ya decidieron tu y Neko-chan si aceptaran la oferta o no de mi Tou-san?- pregunto mientras Anko meditaba

-Si- dijo Anko con simpleza atrayendo la atención de Kakashi, Kushina y Hikari- Neko esta aun indecisa sobre ello, su agenda no le permite tener un horario fijo para aceptar su propuesta, por lo que esta en un tal vez, pero yo, rara vez voy a misiones y mi trabajo en IT es hasta el viernes a las 6 PM, por lo que los sabados y domingos están libres para mi.

-En retrospectiva eso es un si- dijo Naruto viendo a Anko

-Asi es zorrito, apoyo mas mi decisión cuando vimos tu combate en la arena hace mes y medio. Y presiento que Neko lo aceptara también, incluso si es necesario se retirara de su trabajo por un tiempo.

-La oferta le es muy tentadora eh- rio un poco Naruto- Clasico de Neko-chan

-Si, pero hay que darle tiempo- dijo Anko mirando al fuego una vez mas- Perdio a ya sabes quien en la invasión, y aun esta reacia siquiera a cambiar un poco su modo de vida.

-Entiendo…puede ser muy difícil perder a alguien y no pensar si la ultima conversación o gesto hacia el seria realmente su ultimo contacto.

-¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Kushina tratando de meterse de forma amigable en la charla

-Sobre perdidas personales- dijo Naruto mirando su pergamino- ¿Acaso eso le molesta Uzumaki-dono?

-Solo quería saber de que hablaban- dijo ella a la defensiva- No tienes que ser cortante conmigo so-

-Ni siquiera termine esa frase Uzumaki-dono- dijo Naruto sin despegar su vista del pergamino- Desde hace 6 casi 7 años que ya no somos nada, mas que simples camaradas shinobi que servimos bajo la misma bandera y bajo los mismos credos, no somos familia, ni mucho menos amigos, solo somos compañeros de trabajos casuales que tendremos en nuestra carrera hasta el ultimo dia de nuestra vida o hasta nuestra ultima misión.

Pense que ya había dejado en claro esa parte Uzumaki-dono, ya no hay nada que nos conecte como familia, mas que los lazos sanguíneos, y espero que quede asi hasta el fin de este viaje- dijo Naruto mientras guardaba su pergamino en su mochila.

Naruto no noto siquiera como Kushina lo veía con tristeza mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, ¿Tan mal lo trato de niño que no quiere ni siquiera tener un lazo por más pequeño que sea con ella? Luego recordó que si lo trato como la mierda y para cereza del pastel lo desterró de su clan, ella solo suspiro con tristeza para tratar de apaciguar su dolor en el corazón y evitar llorar por lo que le dijo su sochi, pero tenia que ser fuerte, tal vez mañana estaría de buen humor pensó ella.

Naruto saco de su funda a su Katana "Lamento de Lucifer" mientras la empezó a limpiar tratando de enfocarse únicamente en su katana, ignorando a los demás e ignorando el entorno que lo rodeaba, solamente eran el y su katana

-¿De donde obtuviste esa arma perdedor?- dijo una voz arrogante

-Oh que la chingada- suspiro Naruto algo molesto- ¿Ahora que quieres Uchiha?

-Dije de donde sacaste esa arma perdedor- dijo Sasuke con arrogancia- Un arma como esa no debe estar en manos de basura como tu, debería tenerla un Uchiha de elite como yo- dijo de forma arrogante.

-Esta arma me la regalo mi padre cuando me gradue de los exámenes genin Uchiha, no tienes ni un derecho en reclamarla- dijo Naruto con monotonía

-¡Entrega esa arma a Sasuke-kun Naru-baka!- Chillo Sakura

-¿No hay un dia en el que no chilles por Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto a Sakura- ¿Sabes que hay tipos mejores que este emo?

-¡NO LE DIGAS EMO A SASUKE-KUN!- Chillo Sakura mas alto

-Uzumaki-dono, Kakashi-san, mas vale que le digan a la banshee de pelo rosa que se calle antes que la silencie de por vida- amenazo Naruto con seriedad

Todos notaron la seriedad de Naruto con esa amenaza, fue suficiente para que Sakura se estremeciera y dejara de chillar como la banshee que es, se retiro y se aferro detrás de Kakashi como si buscara refugio de la mirada amenazadora de Naruto, Sasuke solo resoplo de forma burlona y se retiro a un tronco cercano para sentarse, tratando de pensar en otra forma para obtener lo "legítimamente" suyo

-No deberías amenazar a mis genin Naruto- dijo Kakashi con aburrimiento mientras veía su porno- Puedes lamentarlo si lo haces

-Ellos lo lamentaran si siguen molestando con sus estupideces- dijo Naruto mientras seguía puliendo el arma.

Luego de eso el grupo estuvo en un silencio algo incomodo, Kushina miraba fugazmente a Naruto al igual que Hikari preguntándose el que hubiera pasado si no lo hubieran expulsado de su familia, ambas recordaban con celos y tristeza las muestras de afecto que mostraba a su madre Kurama y a sus hermanas Yumi y Kaguya cuando era mas pequeño e incluso en la actualidad.

Kushina desde que descubrió que Naruto Takada era su sochi, entro en una depresión muy dura para ella, que no había sentido desde que Mito le dijo que Uzushiogakure fue destruida por Kumo, Kiri, Iwa y Suna junto a otras 5 aldeas mas, si bien Uzu lucho contra casi 400.000 shinobis de 9 aldeas distintas siendo apenas 20.000 perecieron luego de 1 mes de larga lucha, a pesar de saber que toda su familia lucho hasta su ultimo respiro.

Kushina desde entonces no dejo de pensar que tanto daño le había hecho a Naruto, su hijo al que alguna vez cuando era un recién nacido imagino todo lo que haría con el, desde alimentarlo, vestirlo, jugar con el, escuchar su primer palabra, su primer paso, su primer dia en la academia. Tanto que deseo hacer con el, pero todo eso se esfumo una vez comenzó el odio irracional, acompañado de la negligencia, abusos y golpes que sellaron la relación de Kushina y Naruto como fragmentada totalmente.

Hikari miraba con tristeza y empatía a su madre, sabia que le partia el alma el no poder estar con Naruto, el no poder abrazarlo, besarlo, mimarlo entre otras cosas que hizo con ella, Menma y Kagome cuando eran niños, y sentia que por las noches ella lloraba por no poder arreglar su relación con el, ademas de llorar porque a otra mujer le dice madre, a otro hombre le dice padre, y a otras personas les dice "hermanas" lo que le partia el corazón de gran manera.

 ** _-¿Qué perturba tu cabecita Hika-chan?-_** pregunto su Bijuu

-"Kurama… ¿Tu tienes familia?"- pregunto ella

- ** _Si, claro que tengo familia-_** dijo Kurama- **_Los otros Bijuu son mi familia_**

-"¿Qué harias si uno de ellos te odia de repente? ¿Cómo lidiarias con su odio y el nulo interés de enmedar la relación que tenían?"- pregunto Hikari

- ** _Es natural que pase eso Hika-chan. Somos Bijuus po motivos nos podremos distanciar e incluso odiar a muerte, es natural en los hermanos, pero con el tiempo pasa esa rabia y trataríamos de enmedar relaciones y hacer las pases… ¿Preguntas esto por Naruto verdad?_**

-"Si"- solo respondio ella- "No se que hacer para arreglar la relación de el y Kaa-chan"

- ** _No soy experta en ese tema Hika-chan, pero no debes entrometerte-_** dijo ella atrayendo la atención de Hikari- **_Si bien la relación de tu madre y Naruto esta mal hasta donde me contaste, no debes interferir, es un asunto que tu madre debe reparar por su cuenta, si ella desea aunque sea ser amiga de Naruto para ser parte de la vida de Naruto aunque sea de forma pequeña lo hara y luchara por ese vinculo. Pero si ella sigue actuando como si nada haya pasado entonces Naruto se distanciara totalmente de ella, o en casos mayores….la agredirá para demostrar su punto_**

"¡El no haría eso!"-defendió Hikari a Naruto- "¡No dañaría a kaa-chan!"

 ** _-Del amor al odio hay un solo paso Hika-chan, asi como del odio al amor hay mas de mil. Ella debe entender que no es su madre, si bien es su madre biológica ella no lo crio, tiene que ver desde el punto de vista de Naruto si quiere enteder y tratar de arreglar su relación. No puede venir y fingir que lo que paso en su niñez fue una bromita blanca, porque eso solo orillara a Naruto a decirle sus verdades y terminara con tu madre muy herida y con Naruto teniendo mas odio a tu madre y a todo lo relacionado a ella….que te incluiría a ti._**

 ** _Lo mas sensato es que le aconsejes a tu madre que piense desde la perspectiva de Naruto si desea al menos tener una oportunidad de arreglar sus vínculos, sino seguirá cayendo mas bajo hasta el punto que el no la reconocerá ni como aliada y en un arranque de ira la matara sin saber._**

Hikari iba a hablar pero se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Kurama, ella tenia razón, Kushina trata de acercarse como su fuera su madre, y a pesar de que es su madre biológica ella no lo crio, y el actuara siempre a la defensiva con cada interaccion, si quería enmedar su vinculo tenia que hacerlo como cuando haces nuevos amigos, tratando de conversar sin tener un objetivo o meta oculto en la conversación, hasta encontrar algo en lo que tengan en común.

- ** _Es mi opinión personal Hika-chan, ya es decisión de ella si desea seguir como esta y retroceder más de lo que ya lo hizo, o pensar desde la perspectiva de Naruto y avanzar de una vez por todas._**

-"Supongo que tienes razón"- dijo Hikari con un suspiro- "Solo desearía que Naruto le diera una oportunidad"

- ** _Todo es a su tiempo Hika-chan, hay que darle su tiempo, sino todo saldrá mal._**

Mientras Kurama y Hikari conversaban Naruto terminaba de limpiar su katana mientras miraba el fuego pensando que le depararía en este viaje, no sabia porque pero sentia que este viaje era todo menos tranquilo…..y todo apuntaba a su instinto ya que estaba con el equipo 7 y con Anko Mitarashi como acompañantes

-"¿Qué me deparara este viaje?"- pensó Naruto mirando al fuego de su fogata- "¿Cómo estarán Kagu-chan y Yumi-chan?"

 **Mientras tanto: En algún lugar de Cha no Kuni**

Mientras Naruto estaba de camino a Kumogakure en un viaje de lo que su instinto le indicaba que seria muy ajetreado, en Cha no Kuni el duo conformado por Kaguya y Yumi terminaba de salir de una misión de rango B estándar. Su misión era la caceria de unos bandidos que atracaban las caravanas de Cha no Kuni con destino a Hi no Kuni lo que afectaba seriamente la economía transportista de la nación del Te.

Ambas luego de unos días de búsqueda minuciosa dieron con la guarida de los bandidos y los mataron al decapitarlos para confirmar el éxito de la misión, ademas de devolver el dinero robado al Daimyo de la nación (No sin antes sacarse una tajada para ambas) y ahora estaban de regreso a Hi no Kuni para regresar a Konoha y terminar con su misión de rango B.

-Ya quiero llegar a casa nee-chan- dijo Yumi con un suspiro- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la frontera?

-20 kilometros y 130 mas para llegar a Konoha Yumi- dijo Kaguya con aburrimiento

-Oh…- solo dijo ella- Desearia que nii-chan hubiera venido con nosotras- gimio con tristeza ella

-Lo se, hubiera sido mas entretenido tenerlo aquí a Naruto-kun- dijo ella con leve tristeza- Pero estaba en una misión en como guardaespaldas de un comerciante.

-Lo hubiéramos hecho al aire libre- dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba

-Lo se- dijo Kaguya algo sonrojada

-Hubieramos jugado al maestro y las criadas- dijo ella algo pervertida- O a las mascotas que necesitaban amaestrarse o a los explora-

-Yumi por favor, no sigas- dijo ella sonrojada- N-No sigas, si lo haces no podremos contenernos.

-Es que estoy aburrida- dijo ella otra vez- Si el hubiera estado hubiéramos hecho todo eso.

-Lo se. Pero ni modo, habrá que esperar hasta que lleguemos…..y jugar a las enfermeras y doctores.

Yumi solo solto una risita pervertida pensando lo que harian con Naruto una vez llegaran, aunque lastimosamente ellas no sabían que Naruto no estaría en Konoha por 2 semanas….Lo que seria un muy mal augurio para Naruto cuando llegara a Konoha.

El duo siguió caminando mientras la luz de la luna servia a ambas como luz en su oscuro camino, aunque ambas podían ver a la perfeccion en la noche, si bien eran demonios y a pesar de que ambas estaban solas tenían que mantener las apariencias…quien sabe si hay alguien que las vigila.

El duo camino por lo que fueron 2 kilometros hasta que en un claro a su derecha de ambas noto una pequeña luz entre medio de los arboles, el duo como no tenia nada que hacer a parte de caminar hasta que una de las dos se cansara, decidieron ver que pasaba por esos lados, asi que ambas se metieron entre los arboles mientras la luz se hacia mas brillante.

El duo se detuvo cuando vieron una fogata junto a unas tiendas de campaña en medio de la fogata mientras un par de lo que parecían conejos desollados se cocinaban con rapidez por las flamas ardientes. Yumi y Kaguya sonrieron un poco al ver quienes estaban en el campamento improvisado, asi que para aparecer ante el grupo decidieron atraerlo y no levantar mucha tensión con su abrupta aparición.

Kaguya saco un frasco de uno de sus pergaminos de sellado donde guardaba varias cosas, el frasco tenia un insecto único el cual estaban seguras que atraería al usuario que ambas miraban, asi que decididas a mirar los resultados abrieron el frasco y dejaron que el insecto hiciera lo suyo.

Mientras tanto el sujeto que observaban miraba a la nada observando con detenimiento a las luciérnagas que alumbraban levemente la oscuridad del bosque suspiraba de forma silenciosa, el viaje con su grupo había sido monótono como siempre, proteger a unos comerciantes que venían de la capital con telas y algo de ropa de calidad desde Kuma no Kuni, y resguardarlos hasta Cha no Kuni, una simple misión de rango C que si bien era lo que deseaba su analítica mentalidad al menos esta ocasión deseaba algo de "emoción"

Contrario a su clan, el era quisas el único que no temia salir de su "molde" clásico por el cual su clan era conocido, a pesar de ello aun mantenía la afición de su clan que era algo mórbida para los demás que lo rodeaban….su afición por los insectos

Miro a sus compañeros de equipo al igual que a su sensei, su sensei respetaba sus gustos y entendia su total silencio hasta que hablara cuando fuera necesario, y de hecho ambos tenían un saludable vinculo de genin-sensei a pesar de las rarezas de su persona, pero sus compañeros…..era todo lo contrario.

Primero estaba el "alfa" de su equipo, muy ruidoso contrastando su actitud silenciosa y analítica, muy impulsivo como cierto genin de un equipo aliado, y era todo menos inteligente, se quería aparear con todo lo que tenia falda o tuviera senos por lo que notaba, y estaba muy seguro que pronto perdería su "hombría", por otro lado estaba la única genin del grupo, mirando arrogantemente a todo y todos como si fuera un regalo de kami para el mundo, sabia que su arrogancia era parte del carácter de su clan….y siendo sincero era muy mala esa arrogancia y esa misma razón podría significa el final de su carrera como ninja.

Detuvo su diatriba cuando escucho un zumbido, a diferencia de los sonidos que insectos como mosquitos y el sonido de los grillos que trataban de hipnotizarlos para dormir, pero este zumbido le atrajo porque…..era único. El se levanto del tronco en el que estaba sentado atrayendo la mirada de su sensei con confusión.

-¿Shino?- pregunto ella confundida- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Shino solo siguió el sonido del zumbido hipnotizante mirando la zona del que provenia, ¿Sera posible? Pensaba de forma ansiosa, se acerco al arbusto que estaba el causante de ese zumbido y de forma muy cuidadosa digna de un investigador de insectos con años de experiencia se entusiasmo como nunca al ver al insecto que hacia el zumbido.

-"No puede ser….una avispa de terciopelo"- pensó con mucho análisis en su pensar **(Hormiga de Terciopelo o Hormiga Panda también es llamada esa rara especie de avispa que se encuentra en Chile)** – "Una especie única….."

Para su clan pocos sabían que dentro de su afición de insectos para fomentar la misma se creo un tipo de "lista" que por cada insecto raro ganaban cierta cantidad de ryos, mientras mas raro el insecto y mas desconocido, mas ryos ganaban, pero a Shino le importaba el reconocimiento que venia de descubrir y traer un ejemplar vivo del insecto, de forma cuidadosa saco un frasco de su ropa y lo destapo con suma delicadeza.

El frasco lo acerco de forma delicada a la avispa, la cual estaba descansando de forma tranquila en el arbusto, de forma rápida y eficiente Shino tapo el frasco y miro con mucha emoción oculta en sus gafas oscuras al tener un insecto que de los mas raros de su lista, era por mucho el mas difícil de conseguir junto a la Mantis Orquidea y la Araña Panadera.

Su sensei miro a Shino el cual miraba al insecto de forma analítica capturando cada detalle de su ser, ahí entendio el porque de su actuar.

-Asi que era por un insecto- dijo ella mientras Shino asentia

-Si sensei…..es un insecto muy raro- dijo el de forma analítica- Solo fue visto en la zona selvática mas peligrosa de Mizu no Kuni.

-Perfecto, ahora el come insectos nos enseñara su estúpida vocación- dijo Hinata con arrogancia- Ve a contarle a otros raritos como tu come insectos.

-Hinata- dijo su sensei con algo de molestia- No molestes a tu compañero, son sus aficiones y como tal debes respetarlas asi como quieren que te respeten.

-Si…perra- dijo Hinata aunque lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

-Hina-chan no quieres salir a pasear por este bosque- pregunto el otro miembro del equipo

-No me jodas aliento de perro- dijo ella con desprecio- No saldría con un pobre desgraciado Inuzuka ni aunque fueran los familiares del Daimyo mismo.

-¡Hinata!- dijo molesta su sensei- ¡Disculpate ahora mismo!

-¿Por qué debería Kurenai?- dijo de forma directa a su sensei- ¿Por qué debería disculparme por algo que es cierto? Kiba es de un clan maldito amante de los perros y no me sorprendería que fuera un zoofilico en un par de días

-¡OYE NO HABLES ASI DE MI CLAN HINA-CHAN!- Bramo furioso Kiba

-Shino es solo un rarito come insectos que aparte de eso es un patético shinobi que siempre se queda atrás como el cobarde que es- dijo ella de forma arrogante mientras Shino ignoraba el insulto- Y usted "sensei" No podría enseñarme algo ni aunque fuera una experta y veterana en el área….Solo estoy en este equipo porque no había mas opción, no podía estar con mi Menma-kun y desgraciadamente tengo que aceptar a la basura segundona que su padre escogio para ser mis compañeros y sensei de equipo.

Kiba miraba entre molesto y feliz, molesto por insultar a su clan y feliz porque Hinata tenia al menos agallas para decir la verdad a la gente en su cara, lo que le agradaba en una mujer, y Kurenai estaba molesta, no creía que Hiashi le pegara tan rápido su maldita arrogancia, y siendo sincera ya perdió las esperanzas de que no fuera otra Hyuga del monton.

-Uy la humillada hablando de perdedores- dijo una voz algo burlona- Es algo ironico ¿No lo crees Yumi-chan?

-Hai Kagu-chan- dijo la otra voz identificada como Yumi- Es ironico que la ciega trate de perdedores a los demás….siendo que ella fue HUMILLADA por ti

-Efectivamente hermana- dijo Kaguya

El duo identificado como Kaguya y Yumi apareció en el campamento, trayendo la mirada de curiosidad de Kurenai por verlas, de Shino de sospecha por que cree que ellas trajeron a la avispa aterciopelada, Kiba de lujuria poco discreta y de Hinata que estaba que hechaba espuma por la boca

-Kurenai-san, Shino-san es un gusto verlos por aquí- dijo Kaguya con respeto

-El gusto es mutuo…creo- dijo Kurenai mirándolas- No sabia que estaban de misión por Cha no Kuni

-Bueno nos encargaron el matar a unos bandidos de rango B que se ocultaban por aquí- dijo Kaguya- Asi que yo y mi nee-san Yumi nos encargamos de ello y estábamos de vuelta a la aldea hasta que los vimos acampar por esta zona.

-¿Ustedes trajeron esto consigo?- pregunto Shino mostrando el frasco con la avispa

-Haiiii- dijo Yumi con alegría- ¿No te gusto Shino-chan? Lo encontramos cerca de la guarida de nuestro objetivo- pregunto ella

-Gracias….es un presente muy valioso, y sus intenciones con este presente son bien recibidas Kaguya-san, Yumi-san- dijo Shino con una imperceptible sonrisa oculta por el cuello alto de su atuendo- Buena manera de llegar a nuestro campamento sin levantar sospechas.

-¡A mi se me ocurrio!- dijo Yumi con alegría y una gran sonrisa

-Es un gusto volver a ver a las hembras mas hermosas de toda Konoha- dijo Kiba actuando otra vez con intenciones lujuriosas- Espero que esos bandidos no las hayan lastimados mis himes

-Dinos asi de nuevo Kiba-chan y te degollaremos- dijo Yumi con una sonrisa

-Y de paso te castraremos…..lo que pase primero- dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa por igual

Kiba solo se estremecio por la amenaza, tomando bien el punto de no molestarlas otra vez…aunque lo haría en unos minutos.

-Perfecto ahora tenemos que tolerar a las putas del clan Takada- dijo con desprecio Hinata- ¿No tienen algún putero al que deban ir para satisfacer a viejos gordos?

-Si bien estas insultando a un chunin- dijo Kaguya mirando a Hinata de forma aburrida- Demuestra que tan bajo un Hyuga cae para demostrar su nivel de "elite"

-Pense que Ciega-chan estaría mas consciente que es tan débil comparada a nostras nee-san- dijo Yumi mirándola- Aun recuerdo como lloraba luego de su derrota- dijo calando hondo en la Hyuga

-¡Callate basura! ¡Nadie es superior a los Hyuga, aprende eso puta!

-Pero si nee-san te humillo- dijo Yumi de forma inocente- Humillo a Neji en las preliminares. Eso demostraría que todos los Hyuga son basura- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Hinata a "gran" velocidad se acerco a Yumi con su **Byakugan** activado y con las palmas listas para atacar los tenketsu de su corazón, su mirada estaba mas que nada colérica enfocada en matar a Yumi por demostrar lo obvio que paso meses atrás, habría matado a Yumi si no fuera porque esta a velocidad imposible de ver para los humanos la tumbo al piso, atrapando sus manos y colocándolas detrás de su espalda mientras la inmovilizaba del cuello con su otra mano libre y colocaba su cuerpo contra la Hyuga para que evitara levantarse.

-Ciega-chan debe aprender a no atacar a sus superiores- canto de forma infantil Yumi- Ciega-chan no debe morder mas de lo que puede masticar…porque se terminara atragantando.

-¡Hinata!- Bramo Kiba en shock- ¡Sueltala ahora!

-Kiba no te metas- dijo viendo a su alumno- Es entre ellas

-Estas tan llena de ego en tu cabecita que crees que los demás deben idolatrarte por tu clan. Pues déjame decirte que fuera de Konoha solo eres vista como una inútil, como un pedazo de carne o para algunos…como su siguiente trofeo al que tratar mal. Debes dejar de verte como el regalo de Kami para el mundo- dijo Yumi con seriedad- Tu maldita arrogancia te terminara costando todo lo que tienes….Que esto sea una prueba de ello- dijo entre líneas.

Yumi indujo un poco de **Kitsune Katon** en su mano que sujetaba el cuello de Hinata, esta no noto el calor de su cuello debido a la rabia que sentia, Yumi estaba alterando a través de su fuego zorruno todos los receptores nerviosos de Hinata y aumentando la sensibilidad a su punto maximo con un solo objetivo…..inducirla a que caiga a su lujuria.

-Espero que esto sea una lección Genin Hyuga- dijo Yumi soltándola- No vengas rogándome a mi o a Kagu-chan por perdón al ver que tus actos te terminaron cagando la vida.

El ambiente se volvió algo tenso luego de eso, Hinata miraba con odio a Kaguya y Yumi, Kurenai no dijo nada ya que quería ver como se desenvolvía toda la escena, Kiba miraba a Hinata con molestia/deseo al igual que a Yumi y Kaguya, y Shino miraba tranquilo su espécimen raro de avispa.

-"Veamos cuanto resistes eso ciega-chan"- pensó con diversión Yumi- "Veamos cuanto resistes hasta que ya no puedas con ello"

 **Continuara…..**


	16. XVI: El cantar de un Pajaro

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, pero ha pasado muchos sucesos que fueron muy desfavorables para mi persona:**

 **-En primer lugar esta el hecho que mi laptop (Una HP Pavillion que tengo desde el 2014) Esta en sus ultimas fuerzas (La muy hija de perra solo se prende si esta conectada a un conector de pared con su cargador) Y estoy ahorrando o esperando que una maleta repleta con fajos de billetes de 100 dolares me caigan del cielo (Lo que pase primero) para arreglar mi tostadora o simplemente comprare una nueva.**

 **-En segunda estoy entrando en la ronda final de mi semestre en la universidad, y como saben lo mas pesado es en la etapa final (Peor para un estudiante de Derecho que por azares del destino mi carrera es de mas teoría que practica) Ademas que en mi universidad y casi en todas del país estamos experimentando un nuevo sistema donde se fusionan materias, se eliminan algunas y otras se añaden para salir en 4 años. Y en lo persona es una basura ya que cuesta tomar atención a tantas cosas juntas a la veces, digamos que juntar áreas que abarca semestres nos las dan directamente en uno solo de forma muy resumida, lo que cuesta tomar atención a estas cuando se nota que algunas áreas importantes son ignoradas. (En lo personal maldigo a Morales y su sistema todo culero, ah pero si tiene el tiempo para robar la plata del país y decir mil y un estupideces del capitalismo en sus discursos de 4 horas que son mas aburridos que ver un concierto de BTS)**

 **-En tercera no he tenido tiempo, con la universidad, mi tostadora que esta en sus ultimas y el hecho que ni siquiera puedo lanzar un capitulo en los plazos que deseo lanzar (Estimados de 7 a 10 días) Tengo la tarea de informar que por el momento lanzare cada capitulo en un plazo estimado de 20 días a 30...No se lo tomen a mal yo también no estoy a gusto con esto, pero hay otras prioridades en estos momentos las cuales no me dejan escribir a gusto.**

 **-Y por ultima ¿Mencione que mi tostadora fallaba? Bueno, el caso es el siguiente, el problema que tengo es que si no tengo un juego abierto con mi laptop esta se apaga cuando estoy en word (Tengo que tenerla abierta con el LOL si quiero escribir algo en mi word con respecto al fanfic) Y en un solo día se me apago 20 veces eliminando muchas cosas que tenia planeadas para este capitulo y posteriores (Ej: en este habría una pelea entre los ANBU de RAIZ y Naruto) Pero en lugar de eso y por cabrearme por las apagadas repentinas de mi laptop decidí lanzar lo que tenia que era un pequeño sketch de tortura y un limón con Anko (Y lo peor que ella seria puesta en el harem 3 años después en el tiempo del fic en la etapa Shipuden de Naruto...) Espero que puedan entender, se que algunos son escritores en mi audiencia y esto es por motivos mayores que mi fic sera de plazo "Mensual" con suerte podre lanzar 2 capítulos por mes y Chuck Norris no lo desee que este fic se vaya a HIATUS indefinido...Antes muerto que pase eso...Así que sin mas les lanzo este capitulo, espero lo disfruten :/**

 **Capitulo XVI: El cantar de un pajaro, y Hebi-hime**

 **Mientras tanto: Tanzaku no Gai: 8:35 AM**

El grupo conformado por el Equipo 7, Naruto y Anko habían llegado a su primera parada, Tanzaku no Gai. Una ciudad que era uno de los pilares económicos de Hi no Kuni, era un atractivo turístico, una cuna para buenas inversiones empresariales, y mas que nada su mayor ganacia….El juego de azar. Tanzaku era por mucho la cuna del juego de Azar, Estados Unidos tenía a Las Vegas y Atlantic City, Francia a Monaco, y Hi no Kuni tenía a Tanzaku como la cuna de todos los vicios y males del mundo.

Drogas, prostitución, mafias, lavado de dinero, trafico de armas era alguno de los negocios mas rentables en Tanzaku, lo peor de todo que nadie hacia nada para si quiera limpiar la ciudad, ni siquiera el Daimyo mismo.

Naruto miraba aburrido al gentío de la ciudad del pecado como le diría su padre, viendo sus rostros indiferentes de que tan podrida estaba la humanidad, de que tan corrupta podía llegar a ser, no le sorprendería si hubiera una violación al aire libre y nadie haría nada por ello, ni la supuesta "seguridad" de Tanzaku haría algo, de hecho creería que solo los multarian por no avisar previamente del acto a los perpetradores.

-"Aunque….Tou-san puede usar al Daimyo para limpiar este lugar"- pensó Naruto con detenimiento

-Bienvenidos mis lindos genin a Tanzaku no Gai- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras sus genin miraban asombrados

-Bienvenidos al lugar mas ludópata del mundo, donde la basura de libro de Jiraiya es considerado un Best seller mundial- dijo Naruto con aburrimiento

-¿Cómo crees que el Libro de Jiraiya-sama es basura?- pregunto Kakashi indignado- No sabes apreciera la buena literatura clasica ****

 **-** ¿Desde cuando esa basura para viejos vírgenes es literatura clásica?- pregunto Anko con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué todos los hombres de Konoha y de Hi no Kuni creen que es lo mejor en literatura? ¿Acaso no tienen sexo o neuronas para notar lo estúpido del libro?

-Respondiendo a tus dudas Anko-chan- dijo Naruto mirando al gentío- Tal vez porque Jiraiya usa fantasias estúpidas que solo los hombres y algunas mujeres pensarían como lo mejor en relaciones sexuales, a tu segunda pregunta porque su cerebro no reacciona de forma efectiva cuando imagina pechos en los libros "artísticos" de Jiraiya y a tu tercera incognita o son muy estúpidos para ver que es una basura de libro o que no han tenido sexo en buen tiempo o jamas en sus vidas miserables- dijo con sencillez.

-¿Tu quien eres para hablar de los libros de Jiraiya-jiji basura?- pregunto Menma indignado- Como si alguna vez en tu miserable vida hubieras apreciado una obra de arte como la de Jiraiya-jiji, o tenido sexo, es mas ¡Que clase de puta barata querria tener sexo con tigo basura

-Si no sabes soy el que te pateo el trasero en las finales de los exámenes Chunnin, y respecto a lo otro no creo que seas digno de saber si quiera mi comida favorita Genin Menma- dijo Naruto mientras caminaban- Dejando de lado esa charla sin sentido debemos apresurarnos, hay 8 dias de viaje por delante, asi que no quiero llegar tarde a Kumogakure y quedar mal ante el Raikage. Asi que vámonos.

-Creo Naruto que deberíamos estar un par de días por aquí- dijo Kakashi con aburrimiento- Si bien tenemos que estar a tiempo con el Raikage, nos quedan 12 dias por delante Naruto, y un par de días descansando en Tanzaku no harian mal a mis lindos genin- dijo con su sonrisa patentada de ojo- Les convendría muy bien el receso que de seguro les hace mucha falta- dijo con aburrimiento

-¡Vamos zorrito acepta el trato del ciclope!- dijo Anko con animos- El tiene mucha razón, podemos aprovechar y relajarnos un poco en este buen lugar, tu sabes que también necesitas un descanso merecido…..y quien sabe tal vez podamos encontrar algo que nos "divierta" por igual- dijo con algo de lujuria oculta a Naruto

Naruto se sonrojo de un tono brillante de rojo, si bien toleraba todo tipo de insinuaciones sexuales y palabras de doble sentido de parte de Anko gracias a su ser demoniaco, no ayudaba mucho que no haya tenido sexo en casi 2 semanas desde que Haku se fue a Kaze no Kuni y que Yumi y Kaguya a Cha no Kuni por igual a sus misiones respectivas; no tener en sus brazos a sus himes y llevarlas al Nirvanna del placer y al Valhalla de los orgasmos le pasaba factura a Naruto, y sabia a ciencia cierta que a sus himes le pasaba lo mismo, y con esta insinuación de Anko, una de las kunoichis mas atractivas y hermosas de Konoha la cual tuvo el mayor honor de ser su amiga le estaba costando mucho no aceptar, pagar en un hotel cualquiera y llevarla al coma sexual…Pero cedió de todas formas

-"Anko tus insinuaciones serán tu final este dia"- pensó Naruto con lujuria- "Kagu-hime, Yumi-hime, Haku Hime perdonemne por lo que hare, pero se los compensare"- pensó mirando a la kunoichi de grandes senos- Pensandolo bien un par de días en Tanzaku no nos haría nada mal Kakashi- dijo Naruto antes de ser abrazado mortalmente por Anko

-¡Buena elección mi zorrito dulce!- Anko dijo mientras sus pechos copa E lo asfixiaban de buena forma- ¡No se como le hare, pero te lo pagare de alguna forma!

Kushina solo miro con molestia a Anko, ¡Si pensaba que esa serpiente iba a pervertir a su sochi estaba muy mal! Aunque ella no sabia que ya había perdido su "Tarjeta V" con Kaguya, Yumi y Haku por igual obteniendo tanta experiencia como el mas hábil de los mujeriegos a la hora del sexo que dejarían en ridículo a cualquier hombre.

Hikari solo miro algo envidiosa a Anko porque noto que entre medio de ese abrazo por parte de sus "bolsas de aire" de tamaño E medio, vio la sonrisa de lujuria que Naruto tenia, y tenia envidia de que Anko posiblemente le quitaría otra oportunidad de poder conectarse con el amor de su vida (A pesar de ser su hermano)

Anko solo sonreía con felicidad plasmada en su rostro, sabia que si seguía presionando a Naruto lograría hospedarlos en el mejor hotel de Tanzaku conocido como "El relajo del Daimyo" donde están sus famosas aguas termales, y quien sabe si presionaba bien al "zorrito" podría "disfrutar" quitándole su "Tarjeta V" y disfrutaría mucho quitándosela

Sasuke al igual que Menma solo aprovecharían esta oportunidad para tratar de demostrarle a Naruto que era débil e inútil ante los demás, y que sus victorias previas solo fueron pura suerte o que ellos lo "dejaron" ganar y Sakura….bueno ella es intuil y un saco de papas viviente por lo que ella piense es mas que nada insignificante.

Kakashi solo sonrio con algo de malicia tras su mascara, ya que su actuación había salido bien, ahora podían seguir con el plan de su sensei para poner a Konoha en la cúspide de la cadena de poder de todo el mundo shinobi y todo comenzó cuando creo su actuación con Tenzo

 **Flashback: Hace 1 dia: a 50 kilometros de Tanzaku no Gai**

Kakashi miraba su libro de tapa naranja favorito, mientras la luz de la fogata del campamento le servia como linterna para poder leer sus historias pervertidas en paz, mientras soltaba una risita pervertida que resonaba en el campamento, le había tocado ser el guardia por las siguientes 3 horas hasta que le tocara el siguiente turno a Anko.

Mientras Kakashi seguía en su lectura de pornografía barata se percato de una fuente de chakra que conocía muy bien, el solo se levanto del tronco en el que estaba sentado y se alejo a unos 60 metros de su campamento, el miro a la nada hasta que de un árbol un ANBU con mascara de gato personalizada que conocía a la perfeccion.

-Kakashi-senpai- dijo el ANBU mirando al peliblanco

-Ah Tenzo- dijo Kakashi mirando al ANBU- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Estas de misión?

-Danzo-sama esta iniciando el plan- dijo con voz sin emociones

-…..Ya veo- dijo Kakashi- ¿Conque ya esta moviéndose también Minato-sensei?

-Si, el planeo que vaya el equipo 7 con Naruto hacia Kumo, quiere que rapte a Naruto, Hikari y a Kushina en Tanzaku no Gai- dijo el con simpleza

-Entonces que debo hacer, no puedo intervenir obviamente, pero me hare el de la vista gorda

-Lleva a Sasuke-sama lejos de la acción al igual que a Menma-sama

-¿Y Sakura?- pregunto el algo divertido

-Es un activo inútil, es tu decisión si la salvas o no- dijo el- Pero en Tanzaku Naruto, Kushina, Hikari y Anko serán raptadas por mi y mi escuadron ANBU.

-Ya veo…me mantendré lo mas lejos de la acción- dijo Kakashi

-Eso espero senpai, si no logro el éxito moriré- dijo el sin emoción- Pero todo por la grandeza de Konoha

-Si….todo por Konoha- dijo Kakashi mirando a Tenzo

-¿En que nivel crees que estel el carcelero del kyuubi?

-El suficiente para ganarle a Menma con facilidad. Ten cuidado, sugeriría que uses el **Mokuton** de entrada para facilitar tu victoria e implantarle un sello de manipulación mental para evitar que se resista a todo. Con Kushina, Anko y Hikari dejare que mis ANBU las capturen, pero mi meta principal es Naruto.

-Lo se…..suerte Tenzo- dijo Kakashi

-Igualmente senpai…..igulamente- dijo desapareciendo en la maleza del bosque

-…..Es hora que Konoha ascienda al lugar que merece- dijo Kakashi mirando la luna llena- Lo siento Kushina-nee-san, Hika-chan…pero todo por Konoha.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-"Todo sea por la grandeza de Konoha"- pensó Kakashi mirandoa Kushina y Hikari- "Lo siento, pero solo serán útiles como fabricas de shinobis poderosos"

Kakashi de forma imperceptible lanzo un pulso de chakra alertando a ciertos invitados para que procedan con su misión, ahora el tenia que actuar lo mas natural posible para que no noten lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ya que estaremos por dos días en Tanzaku, que tal si nos divertimos y nos vemos en la noche para buscar un hotel y descansar- pregunto Kakashi

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Naruto- ¿Vienes Anko-chan?

-Con gusto zorrito- dijo Anko a Naruto desapareciendo ambos entre la multitud

-Kaa-chan ¿Quieres comer ramen?- pregunto Hikari a su madre

-Me parece bien _Dattebane_ \- dijo Kushina a pesar de su tick verbal- Luego nos veremos con sochi-kun

Kakashi se fue de forma tranquila con Menma y Sasuke, seguidos de Sakura que seguía a Sasuke como perro faldero, solamente Kakashi sabia el porque de todo esto, y solo deseaba que Tenzo completara su misión con éxito de lo contrario….perderia a un buen amigo.

 **Una hora después: Con Naruto y Anko**

El duo de la pelimorada y el rubio/pelirrojo estaba caminando tranquilamente entre el gentío, mientras Anko comia un par de palillos de Dango que consiguió en uno de los puestos ambulantes mientras Naruto miraba meditabundo a la gente que lo rodeaba.

-Estuvo bien que decidieras que nos quedaramos en Tanzaku- dijo Anko mientras comia sus dango con felicidad- Esta ciudad a pesar de su fama tiene buenos lugares para relajarse.

-Bueno un descanso antes de ir a Kumo no me haría mal- dijo Naruto mirando a Anko- Aunque preferiría estar junto a Yumi, Haku o Kaguya a mi lado

-¿Acaso el zorrito no cree que soy material para su pequeño harem?- dijo Anko algo juguetona- Solo una oportunidad y olvidaras todo lo que esas principiantes hicieron contigo….porque no son rivales para una veterana como yo- dijo Anko con lujuria

-….¿Crees que eres capaz Anko-chan?- reto Naruto a Anko

-Si…..espera que- dijo Anko antes de mirar con algo de shock a Naruto- ¿Estas acaso…..aceptando mi proposición?

-Has estado alardeando desde que tenia 8 años sobre tus dotes sexuales, asi que pasaron 5 años y sumando al hecho que tengo la edad legal ninja de 13 años para tener sexo, apostar, fumar, beber y matar entonces ¿Qué te detiene de no tener sexo conmigo?

Anko miro a Naruto en shock ¿Acaso había oído lo que había oído en realidad? ¿Naruto Takada acepto sus proposiciones sexuales? Era un hito para la historia, y uno muy grande considerando que era Naruto un niño "timido y algo temeroso" según sus palabras

-¿Qué pasa Anko-chan? ¿Miedo de que te venza en tu propio juego? ¿O solo eres un perro que ladra pero que no muerde?- dijo Naruto retándola

-Oh tu pequeño zorro mujeriego- dijo Anko ofendida por su ofensa conectándolo en un candado a su cabeza- Tu te lo buscaste zorrito, prepárate esta noche porque tu mundo será tambaleado por Anko Mitarashi

-Eso deseo ver….Hebi-hime- dijo Naruto de forma ronca

-Esta noche prepárate…..kitsune-kun- dijo ella con lujuria y determinación.

Mientras Naruto y Anko pensaban que harían esta noche a lo lejos entre las sombras dos enmascarados miraban con cautela mientras planeaban su siguiente movimiento.

-Tenzo-taicho ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?- pregunto un ANBU con una mascara personalizada de Pajaro

-Tori, libera la distracción donde están el jinchuuriki Hikari y su madre, yo me encargare de este par- dijo Tenzo mirándolos con un ceño fruncido- Una vez que los neutralice seguiremos con ellas

-Hai taicho- dijo el ANBU Tori antes de desaparecer en las sombras

Tenzo se movio desde su posición, listo para iniciar su plan, con su objetivo en vista empezó a trazar sellos, deteniéndose antes de terminar el ultimo sello esperando la señal

 ***BOOOOM***

Panico se hizo presente cuando a lo lejos varias explosiones rezonaron al mismo tiempo, destruyendo varios edificios y matando gente en el proceso, humo se noto a la distancia mientras el gentío corria despavorido como pollos sin cabeza.

- **Mokuton: Jutsu de la Zarza Asfixiante** \- dijo Tenzo

El brazo de Tenzo se deformo en varios pilares que a gran velocidad se dirigieron a sus dos victimas, sus objetivos jadearon desprevenidos al ver que fueron tomados por sorpresa, ambos pensaron que las explosiones era una gran distracción.

Tenzo se acerco con lentitud viendo como los pilares apresaron a la perfeccion a sus objetivos, el miro indiferente como ambos trataban de luchar por liberarse, le parecería jocoso pero tenia que apresurarse a inmovilizar al mas peligroso de ellos.

Tenzo saco un papel con un intrincado sello que Danzo le entrego, hecho especialmente para suprimir la voluntad de un jinchuuriki para hacerlo manejable para sus deseos personales, con un simple movimiento el lo coloco en su cuello. Sonrio levemente al ver como su objetivo dejo de forcejear.

-Es hora de seguir con Kushina y Hikari- dijo Tenzo mientras arrastraba a los dos apresados por sus pilares de madera.

Tenzo se dirigía a gran velocidad con los otros ANBU, tenía que ser rápido antes que las autoridades de la ciudad sospecharan, no le tomo mucho tiempo hasta que llego al origen de las explosiones, en lugar de ver a sus compañeros ANBU tratando de dominar a Kushina y a Hikari solo encontró escombros, edificios en llamas y sobretodo…Los cadáveres de sus compañeros ANBU

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Tenzo- ¿Donde esta las putas Uzu-

 ***BASH***

Tenzo fue lanzado a una gran velocidad a uno de los edificios en llamas impactando con una pared que estaba a nada de colapsar, logrando que esta le cayera encima ocasionando que fuera noqueado. A lo lejos donde antes estaba Tenzo estaban Naruto y una Anko que buscaba respuestas.

-¿Por eso me pediste que hiciera un **Clon de Sombras**?- pregunto ella mirando a Naruto- ¿Para atraparlo a el?

-Sabia que Kakashi tramaba algo- dijo Naruto mirando al edificio en escombros- Sabia que todo esto estaba planeado.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto ella- ¿Y los otros que ocasionaron la explosión? ¿Y Kushina y Hikari?- Pregunto mientras veía a un clon de Naruto alzar al ANBU de entre los escombros 

-Ese ANBU fue traido para capturarme a mí, a Kushina y a Hikari. Sus demás compañeros ya fueron tratados como se merecen.

-¿Quién o quienes quieren capturarte?- pregunto ella- ¿Qué ganarían con capturarte? Solo eres el guardian del alma del Kyuubi

-Sigueme- dijo Naruto a Anko- Todas tus dudas serán reveladas a su debido tiempo…..

Anko siguió a Naruto mientras se mezclaban entre el gentío que trataba de apagar los incendios de los edificios en llamas, mientras atendían a los heridos, Naruto había prevenido cualquier situación en caso de que algo como esto haya pasado, y ahora que paso algo como esto tenia muchas dudas…..que serian respondidas por su prisionero.

 **Una hora después: ¿?**

Anko miraba pacientemente a Naruto, el cual estaba meditando sus siguientes acciones, luego de mezclarse entre la gente Naruto guio a Anko hacia la parte mas alejada de la ciudad, donde encontraron un almacen abandonado, lugar perfecto para la interrogación al ANBU que tenían atado a una silla.

-¿Ya me responderas mis dudas?- pregunto Anko

-Lanza tus inquietudes Anko- dijo Naruto de forma seria- Y las responderé lo mejor que pueda

-Bien….¡Me puedes decir porque mierda crees que este ANBU te quiere raptar!- dijo en voz alta

-….Sabes bien lo que "tengo" en mi ser Anko- dijo Naruto haciendo énfasis en "tengo"- Sabes que a pesar de que no tengo el chakra del Kyuubi, tener su alma es igual de bueno que el chakra, si obtiene alguien una minúscula cantidad de chakra **Ying y Yang** del Kyuubi y fusionándola con el alma que esta dentro mio, podrán tener otra vez al Bijuu mas poderoso de vuelta y listo para destruir todo.

-Lo se, pero quien querria raptarte a ti, a Hikari y mas que nada a Kushina- dijo Anko- Seria una estupidez raptar a la hija del Hokage y a su esposa, seria como declararle la guerra al Daimyo mismo siendo tu un ladron de poca monta.

-Tengo mi teoría- dijo Naruto- Y todo se relaciona con este ANBU- dijo mirando al noqueado ANBU

-¿Qué tiene que ver el?

-Viste el jutsu que lanzo verdad?- dijo Naruto a Anko

-Si era…- dijo Anko hasta que abrió los ojos tanto como pudo- **¿Mokuton?** ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Solo Hashirama Senju tenia ese Kekke Genkai!

-Alguien estuvo jugando a ser Dios por lo que veo- dijo Naruto mirando a Anko- Piensa Anko, ¿Quién seria la única persona tan enferma como para jugar a ser Dios y recrear una línea de sangre única en el mundo shinobi para sus insanos objetivos?

-Orochimaru- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido- Esa serpiente marica tiene que estar detrás de esto ¿Tu crees que es el verdad?

-Si y no- dijo Naruto- Si bien Orochimaru es conocido como el enfermo que experimentaba con niños, mujeres y ancianos para sus insanos proyectos, creo que alguien mas esta detrás de esto. Alguien que sabia que estábamos residiendo en Tanzaku, alguien que sabia de nuestra misión…

-¿Quién crees que sea?- pregunto Anko

-No lo se, pero es alguien que tiene informantes dentro de la torre Hokage….y estoy dispuesto a averiguar quien es- dijo mirando al ANBU- ¡Despierta bella durmiente!

 ***SLAP***

De una bofetada despertó al ANBU al instante de paso tumbando su mascara de porcelana y revelando la cara de Tenzo el cual miraba a todos lados desonrientado.

-¿Estuvo bien tu siesta mierdecilla sin emociones?- pregunto Naruto con diversión

Tenzo miro a Naruto y su ceño se volvió uno inexpresivo, Anko miro a Tenzo con shock, el conocía bien a Tenzo, era un ANBU que fue "retirado" del programa de RAIZ de Danzo cuando Kakashi revelo su Kekke Genkai que era similar al **Mokuton** …de Hashirama

-E-Espera un momento- dijo Anko en shock- ¿Tenzo?

-Anko- dijo Tenzo- Es un gusto verte puta serpiente- dijo el como si nada

-¿Porque?- solo dijo ella

-¿Por qué? Se mas especifica puta- dijo Tenzo sin emoción alguna  
 **  
*SLAP***

-¡No me vengas con tu mierda Tenzo!- dijo Anko furiosa luego de darle una bofetada- ¡Porque atacaste a un compañero shinobi de Konoha!

-Eso no te incumbe perra- dijo Tenzo escupiéndole a la cara

-¡Ahora si me conoceras mierdecilla!- dijo Anko furiosa a nada de golpearlo y dejarlo una pulpa viviente de sangre pero fue detenida por Naruto- ¡Dejame Naruto, no dejare impune a esta mierda que me insulta y me escupe en la cara!

-Tranquila Anko- dijo Naruto- Es claro que de aquí no sale con vida, pero antes quiero sacarle el porque de su ataque, para atacarnos y ser sus objetivos es o tiene un odio muy profundo a nosotros, o alguien le pago para que nos ataquen o nos rapten para quien sabe que, una vez le saque toda la información puedes hacer lo que quieras con el.

-Como si te fuera a decir algo demonio- dijo Tenzo sin emociones- No hay nada que puedas hacer para lograr que hable

-Veamos si eso es cierto- dijo Naruto alzando un papel con sellos- ¿Ves esto? ¿Sabes lo que es?- pregunto Naruto obteniendo nula respuesta de Tenzo- Esto mierdecilla sin emociones es un sello, pero a diferencia de tu sello en tu lengua que puso la momia que tienes por jefe es algo mucho peor

Naruto coloco el sello en la nuca de Tenzo, este no sintió ningún efecto secundario alguno de parte del sello, por lo que solo bufo divertido, ¿Creia el demonio que podría doblegarlo a el? ¿Al mejor ANBU de Danzo-sama? ¡Nunca en su vida lo veria traicionar a su señor!

-Ya esta el primer paso completo Tenzo- dijo Naruto- ¿Anko-chan serias amable de darme esos clavos de por alla?- dijo señalando una mesa con muchos utensilios que eran para tortura

-Claro- dijo ella pasándole los clavos

-Algo que hacia tan temidos a los Uzumakis fue el **Fuinjutsu** \- dijo Naruto mirando a Tenzo- Se decía que ellos fueron los descendientes directos del Rikudou Sennin, el que es considerado el padre del Ninshuu, lo mas temido de ellos era su **Kenjutsu** , sus reservas monstruosas de chakra y mas que nada…su habilidad con los sellos. 

Desde sellos de almacenamiento, hasta sellos de alteración de peso y gravedad, los Uzumaki eran unos Dioses en el área de sellado, tanto que uno de ellos creo el sello para sellar Bijuus, otro creo el sello capaz de dividir un alma en multiples partes pero este….es una creación mia- dijo mostrándole los clavos- ¡Y te demostrare porque te digo esto!

 ***SHIK***

-¡GAAAAAHHHHHH!- Tenzo grito con todas sus fuerzas 

Tenzo se retorcio de forma frenética cuando Naruto clavo ambos clavos en sus piernas, no entendia porque eso le fue tan doloroso como ser apuñalado por un kunai hirviendo a 1000 grados celcius, Danzo lo entreno para soportar gigantescas cantidades de dolor, para que ni siquiera Ibiki Morino o Inoichi Yamanaka pudieran hacerlo cantar cual pájaro en jaula.

-¿Tal vez te preguntes como ese apuñalamiento con estos simples clavos te afecto en gran medida?- dijo Naruto- Digamos que la maravilla del cuerpo humano es que si uno tiene dotes en **Iroyninjutsu** , puede ver que con un simple bisturí hecho de chakra puede alterar el sistema nervioso desorganizando cada función de tu cuerpo. O también el cortar tu estomago y posterior mente curar solo la piel de tu abdomen para ver como el liquido gástrico de tu estomago destruye todo desde entro hacia afuera.

Ahora el porque te puse un sello detrás te preguntaras. Bueno, la maravilla que tienes en tu nuca es un trabajo que me tomo un tiempo en terminar, necesitaba muchos experimentos para poder lograr los resultados mas optimos, necesitaba muchos sujetos de pruebas….Y que bueno que los ANBU que mandaba tu jefe estaban siempre merodeando en mi complejo.

Este sello lo llamo " **Sello de Castigo de Amaterasu** " Que tiene el fin de hacer que los nociceptores en tu piel y órganos, que son las terminales nerviosas de tu cuerpo que causan el proceso conocido como nocicepcion que causa la sensación de dolor y lo transmite al sistema nervioso para crear una respuesta cerebral o física para ese dolor causado; el fin en si es lograr que tus nociceptores tengan una hipersensibilidad. Por ejemplo

 ***SLAP***

-¡GAAAAH!- Grito Tenzo ante la bofetada en su cachete izquierdo

-Que una simple bofetada sea equivalente a un golpe de Tsunade Senju con su superfuerza- dijo Naruto

-Si bien veo que creaste un sello capaz de alterar los receptores nerviosos y hacerlos un arma para torturas….¿Porque lo apuñalaste con los clavos?- pregunto Anko 

-Ya veras Anko-chan- dijo Naruto acercándose a la mesa- Como decía, si bien puedo hacerte chillar con ese sello, otra función que tiene es que este sello te mantiene en una "Pseudo-inmortalidad" que evitara que mueras de hambre, sed, sueño o por perdidas insanas de sangre y otros fluidos valiosos para el cuerpo humano, y su característica final es que este sello elimina sellos implantados en un cuerpo lo que significa- dijo Naruto mirando a Tenzo con felicidad- Que el sello en tu lengua no servirá de nada

Naruto miro varios objetos en la mesa que estaba enfrente, tenia bisturíes, sierras, cuchillos e incluso otros sellos, pero saco algo especial que le haría mas fácil el trabajo de Naruto para sacarle información a Tenzo. Naruto alzo unas pinzas para pasar corriente las cuales eran en forma de Y (Dos para conectarlas a dos aparatos distintos y el otro para conectar a una fuente energía en constante funcionamiento) Acercandose a Tenzo conecto las pinzas con los clavos incrustados en las piernas de Tenzo y el otro extremo lo sujeto firmemente en su mano.

-No me digas que- dijo Anko mirando las pinzas

-Siempre mi padre me dijo que hay muchos olores que le traen recuerdos- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la caja de fusibles del almacen abandonado- Me conto que el olor de la carne quemada por electricidad es el olor que mas recordaba- dijo antes de conectar la ultima pinza a un fusible desconectado- ¿Hablaras?

-No me sacaras nada demonio- dijo Tenzo mientras presnetia el martirio que venia por delante.

-Respuesta incorrecta Tenzo- dijo prendiendo el fusible

 ***ZAP*  
**  
-¡GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Grito Tenzo con todas sus fuerzas

Anko miro fascinada como Tenzo se retorcia por ser electrocutado, si bien hacia de vez en cuando torturas con electricidad, pero solo era conectar unas pinzas a los testículos o pechos de su pobre victima a un generador móvil, pero esto era diferente, veía con mórbida fascinación como Tenzo se orinaba al no poder mantener el control en su vejiga.

-¿Hablaras?- pregunto Naruto a Tenzo

-Vete…al infierno- dijo Tenzo antes de escupirle- No me…haras hablar

-Ups respuesta incorrecta- dijo Naruto antes de volver a encender el fusible

-¡GAAAAAAAAHHH!-Se retorcio Tenzo otra vez

-¿Disfrutas el acto Anko-chan?- pregunto a Anko Naruto

-No sabia que tenias una lado digno de un torturador del IT zorrito- dijo Anko con algo de sensualidad- Eso me pone mas deseosa de que sea ya de noche- dijo mirándolo de forma lujuriosa

-Lo se hebi-hime…..pero primero haremos que este pájaro cante- dijo mirando a Tenzo- Y presiento que tardaremos un buen tiempo.

 **Unas horas después: ¿? 16:55 PM**

-No me dijiste que hiciste con Kushina y Hikari zorrito- dijo Anko mientras jugaban a las cartas

-Cree un clon para vigilarlas en caso de que les pasara algo, y cuando se detuvieron en un restaurante de Ramen a un kilometro de las explosiones lo rodee con sellos insonoros en caso de que quieran ayudar.

-Eso fue hace 4 horas- dijo Anko mostrando un par de 4 y un trio de 3- Full zorrito

-Si bien tienes razón, mi clon las distrajo lo suficiente para evitar que no sean estorbos, alejándolas de las explosiones causadas por los ANBU- dijo Naruto mostrando un 10, J, Q, K y A de corazones- Escalera real Anko-chan

-Eso es algo cruel- dijo Anko haciendo un puchero- ¡Nunca me dejas ganar! ¡Eres igual a tu padre, hacen trampas y no revelan como las hacen!- dijo algo molesta

-No hago trampas, solo soy bueno jugando a las cartas- dijo Naruto- ¿Crees que ya cantara Tenzo?

-Veamos- dijo Anko mirando a Tenzo el cual seguía convulsionando por la electricidad ademas de soltar espuma por la boca- Creo que ya cantara.

-Esta bien…te toca a ti sacarle el canto a este pájaro Anko- dijo Naruto mirando a la pelipurpura

-Veras como una profesional trabaja niño- dijo Anko desconectando el fusible- ¡Bien pajarito es hora de que cantes! ¡O cantas la tonada que deseo escuchar o sentiras mas dolor cuando te clave una estaca de metal en el culo!

-Ha…..ha- apenas decía Tenzo- Ha…hablare- dijo el rendido- Te…dire lo….que quieras…pero por favor…ya no mas- dijo a duras penas.

-Oh vaya, si hablara- dijo Anko sonriendo- Y ni siquiera tuve que doblegarlo….Si que te luciste zorrito con tu forma de hacer "hablar" a este pajarito. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué nos atacaste o más bien trataste de atacarnos?

-Me…me…..me ordenaron atacarlos- dijo Tenzo a duras penas

-¿Quién te ordeno mierdecilla?- pregunto Anko agarrando de la barbilla a Tenzo- ¡Dimelo ahora!

-¡Danzo-sama….me ordeno!- dijo Tenzo, haciendo jadear a Anko

-¿Danzo….Danzo Shimura?- dijo Anko en shock- ¿Ese Danzo?

-No creo que haya otro Danzo en Konoha Anko- dijo Naruto

-¿Por qué Danzo Shimura querria capturarnos a mi, a Naruto y a Kushina y Hikari Uzumaki?- dijo Anko- ¡Y mas vale que me responda lo que quiero oir mierdecilla!

-Danzo quiere…quiere- dijo Tenzo antes de desmayarse

 ***SLAP***

-¡RESPONDEME MIERDA!- Grito Anko

-Danzo quiere….raptarlos para tener al Kyuubi en su control- dijo Tenzo- A Kushina la quiere…..porque tiene chakra del Kyuubi inactivo en su ser…..A Hikari por la mitad **Yang** …y a Naruto por el alma del Kyuubi

-¿Y yo donde entro en todo esto?- pregunto Anko

-Como el saco de semen de RAIZ- Rio Tenzo a duras penas- Solo eres…..una puta sin valor….Eso es lo que e-

 ***SLAP***

-No vuelvas a llamar a Anko puta- dijo Naruto sin emoción alguna- Vuelve a llamarla asi y tu castigo será mucho peor.

-Gracias zorrito, pero yo puedo defenderme de esos insultos sin valor alguno- dijo Anko

-Ahora…..¿Fue Danzo el único participe en este plan?- pregunto Naruto

-No…no lo fue- dijo Tenzo- Kaka…..Kakashi también lo fue…..y…y Jiraiya….- dijo Tenzo

-Kakashi y Jiraiya- dijo Anko en shock- No…no ¡Porque están haciéndonos esto!

-Si Kakashi y Jiraiya están participando en esto eso quiere decir que- dijo Naruto en modo pensativo

-Que….El Yondaime también es participe en esto- dijo Anko con shock- ¿Por qué…..raptaria a su propia familia y la convertiría en drones sin emociones?

-Poder Anko- dijo Naruto- El poder lo es todo para ellos Anko, si controlan al Kyuubi-

-Nada los detendrá de querer controlar a los demás Jinchuurikis- dijo ella

-Exacto- dijo Naruto- Anko se que no es el momento pero…te pido un simple favor- dijo Naruto

-¿Qué favor?- pregunto Anko

-Quiero que seas parte de mi clan- dijo Naruto shockeando a Anko- Deja que explique. Con esta información corres peligro Anko-chan, yo no corro porque puedo defenderme, tu viste la prueba de ello hace un par de horas y tengo imunidad por parte del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni junto a mi gente, pero tu estas indefensa, y no les tomaría nada a Minato, Jiraiya y Danzo declararte como traidora para evitar que reveles esta información…..te lo pido, ven a mi complejo- dijo Naurto de forma suplicante

-….Si es cierto que correré peligro zorrito- dijo Anko mirándolo- Entonces será un gusto unirme a tu clan Naruto- dijo mirándolo

-Lo se….se que es repentino todo esto, pero es una alternativa a que te maten o te secuestren los de RAIZ y te utilicen como fabrica de crias.

-¿Pero que haremos con esta información?- pregunto Anko- Ibiki o Inoichi nos analizaran los recuerdos y todo lo que sepamos si Minato o Jiraiya saben que ocultamos algo.

-Dejame todo eso a mi, tu finge que no paso nada ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de Anko- Bien…Creo que es hora de aparentar que nada de esto paso e ir a un hotel a hospedarnos.

-¿Y que hacemos con el?- dijo Anko mirando a Tenzo 

-Su castigo fue decidido- dijo Naruto acercándose a la caja de fusibles- Su sello lo mantendrá vivo por otra hora. Lo siento Tenzo, pero no puedo dejarte vivir cuando ya tengo lo que necesitaba…..son solo negocios- dijo activando el fusible

-¡GAAAAAAAH! ¡YA NO MAAAAAAASSSSS!- Grito Tenzo antes de que Anko y Naruto lo dejaran abandonado a su suerte.

Naruto creo un **Clon de Sombras** para borrar sus huellas de la escena para posteriormente retirarse, ya sabían todo lo que necesitaban saber, y con esta información sus vidas (O en caso de la vida de Anko) corrian peligro, pero era hora de aparentar que no sabían nada de nada ante Kakashi, ya que si el sabia que conocían su actuación en esta treta….su tapadera se iria al caño.

 **Un par de horas después: Hotel el Relajo del Daimyo 20:35 PM**

Luego de desaparecer del almacen abandonado, Naruto y Anko se reecontraron con el resto de la comitiva que estaba "ignorante" de los sucesos de la tarde, ya que Kakashi llevo a Menma, Sasuke y Sakura a "Entrenar" y Hikari y Kushina pasaron una buena tarde con el clon de Naruto a pesar de que su clon hablo muy poco y se comportaba un poco distante con ambas pelirrojas (Aunque ambas lo atribuían a que era porque Kushina estaba con ellos)

Luego de eso Naruto dirigio a toda la comitiva al mejor hotel de Tanzaku, si bien la habitación mas barata era de 30.000 ryos Naruto no hizo mucho problema y pago todas las habitaciones que iban a usar, para luego separarse en grupos, Anko con Naruto (Obviamente); Kakashi con Sasuke y Sakura y Kushina con Menma y Hikari, ahora Naruto estaba en las aguas termales del hotel, se sorprendio levemente de que no hubiera mas personas en las aguas, pero en una ciudad donde es lo primodial las apuestas de todo tipo explicaría el porque de la soledad de este lugar.

El salón de las aguas termales era algo clásico con las paredes de bambu que la amurallaban del exterior, con un pequeño manantial en el centro de las aguas termales que liberaba agua fría de vez en cuando para refrescarse. Naruto solamente tomo una bandeja que estaba cerca del borde de las aguas para poder echarse agua fría de vez en cuando, mientras liberaba su toalla ya que no había nadie que lo viera, en otras palabras estaría como vino al mundo…desnudo.

Una vez acostumbrado al calor de las aguas termales se acerco al pequeño manatial de agua fría y recogio un poco con su bandeja echándose posteriormente el agua en su cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción. Luego de remojarse la cabeza con el agua fría se apoyo en una de las rocas lisas del borde de las aguas termales mientras se relajaba sin límites.

Unos 10 minutos pasaron hasta que la puerta que separaba el corredor del hotel y la sala de aguas termales se abrió, revelando a una Pelipurpura usando una toalla para tapar su figura de mirones, analizo el entorno de las aguas y sonrio cuando vio a su "zorrito" como ella lo llamaba, simplemente retiro su toalla de su cuerpo y se dirigio a las aguas para estar con el.

Naruto abrió sus ojos cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta, levemente se asusto porque estaba desnudo, pero se calmo cuando vio a su "Hebi-hime" y no pudo dejar de verla con un sonrojo (y una erección en proceso) cuando solamente vestia un bikini de color purpura como su pelo que apretaba levemente sus pechos, y remarcando su fantástico trasero.

Ella solo sonreía cuando entro en las aguas suspirando de satisfacción cuando el calor de estas relajo de apoco su cuerpo, mientras no dejaba de mirar a su zorrito pensando que cosas sucias harian en este lugar. Agarrando la bandeja que el trajo la sumergio en el agua del manantial para posteriormente vertirla en su cuerpo obteniendo una hipnotica mirada de lujuria de su zorrito cuando veía como el liquido mojaba su ser.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves zorrito?- pregunto ella con algo de sensualidad en su hablar

-Mas de lo que crees…..Hebi-hime- dijo el con lujuria poco oculta

-Antes de siquiera empezar- dijo ella mirándolo- ¿No te gustaría entrar en "calor"?- dijo mientras revelaba una botella de sake y un par de platos para sake

-Me parece buena idea- dijo el aceptando de buena manera el plato con sake

-Te luciste al hospedarnos aquí Naruto- dijo ella mientras bebia su sake y suspiraba de satisfacción- Pense que nos pondrías en un hostal de mala muerte o algo por el estilo

-No le haría eso a alguien como tu Hebi-hime, mis amigos merecen lo mejor- dijo Naruto bebiendo de su sake

-Zorrito- dijo ella mirando a Naruto

-¿Si?- pregunto el

-¿Cómo lidiaras con el consejo de Konoha respecto a bueno, mi inclusión a tu clan?- dijo ella algo insegura

-Mi padre con una sola carta al Daimyo los agarra por donde mas duele- dijo Naruto mirándola- No te preocupes Hebi-hime, que prometi que estarías a salvo en mi clan, y es una promesa que cumpliré.

Ella le dio una sonrisa genuina, sabia que tenia los medios para respaldar sus palabras, y vio todo el potencial que el clan Takada ofrecio en la invasión y previo a ella en los exámenes Chunnin, mientras pasaba el tiempo ambos disfrutaron su mutua compañía hablando y conversando de forma animada y alegre de muchas cosas, sus gustos, sus aversiones, e incluso bromas en conjunto que harian para horrorizar a Konoha con las mismas.

 **LIMON**

Luego de un tiempo ambos después de acabarse el licor acordaron estar en silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad de las aguas, ambos estaban esperando quien de los dos daría el "primer paso" pero ambos estaban algo indecisos si iniciar.

Luego de un tiempo Naruto se canso, no podía lidiar con la lujuria que tenia en su cuerpo y teniendo a Anko una de las kunoichis más sexy que había visto no le estaban haciendo fácil el tema de controlarse. El se acerco de forma lenta mirándo su sensual forma, miro su rostro que tenia un semblante de satisfacción mientras un sonrojo producto de un par de botellas de sake le daba a sus mejillas, bajo levemete a su pecho viendo aquellos montículos de copa E estaban aprisionados por un sujetador de bikini de color purpura como su pelo, el animandose a iniciar la acción carnal la tomo de sus mejillas con ambas manos, ella abrió los ojos lentamente viéndolo a el, sabia que tomo la iniciativa para iniciar todo esto

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto zorrito?- pregunto ella de forma suave- No te obligare a hacer algo que tu no quieras

-Tu me retaste…y es hora de demostrarte de lo que soy capaz- dijo Naruto

El acerco sus labios de forma lenta a los de ella, ella espero pacientemente que consumara su acción, ambos labios se conectaron en un beso casto y dulce, ambos disfrutaban la textura de sus labios en un acto que demostraba que tanto se apreciaban.

El empezó a presionar con su lengua sus labios esperando que le de acceso a su boca, ella lentamente abrió su boca dándole total acceso a la lengua invasora, el coloco sus manos en las caderas de ella mientras ella abrazaba su cuello conectando mas su beso, ambas lenguas empezaron a luchar en una batalla por el dominio de ambas bocas, mientras se escuchaba gradualmente un gemido amortiguado de ambos. Luego de un tiempo ambos se separaron cuando el aire que tanto requerían para vivir les hizo falta a sus pulmones, ambos se miraban sonrojados, dedujeron que fue gracias al sake que habían ignerido momentos atrás.

Mientras ambos estaban besándose previamente, estaban explorándose mutuamente con sus manos disfrutando del tacto del cuerpo de la otra parte mientras la calentura y la lujuria subia a grandes medidas en sus cuerpos. Naruto tocaba y jugueteaba con los pechos de Anko mientras Anko de forma mas directa y atrevida se atrevia a juguetear con su miembro.

Anko jadeaba mientras sentia los movimientos de las manos de Naruto en sus pechos, sentia que lo hacia un profesional, lo que le hizo cuestionarse que tanto aprendio con el trio de mocosas con las que salia el. El seguía manoseando los pechos de ella mientras sentia a gusto como ella bombeaba levemente su miembro que se despertaba poco a poco de su sueño, pellizcaba, apretaba con suavidad y brusqueza esos pechos para escuchar los dulces jadeos y gemidos que Anko trataba de amortiguar como podía, lo que era música para sus oidos.

Luego de un tiempo dejo de juguetear con esos montículos e hizo que se sentara en el borde del manantial de agua fría en medio de las aguas, ella se estremecio levmente al sentir como el agua fría golpeaba su trasero haciendo que le pasara un escalofrio de satisfacción. El se agacho a la altura de la feminidad de Anko mientras desabrochaba la parte inferior de su bikini, viendo aquellos labios de color rosado pálido que le invitaban a degustarlos, saborearlos y si era afortunado probar el néctar dulce de la kunoichi de pelo purpura.

El al instante empezó a lamer de forma lenta los labios rosados de Anko, esta se llevo una mano a la boca para que sus gemidos no salieran de la misma, sentia como la lengua de Naruto trataba de hacerla derretirse sin siquera haber llegado al terreno sagrado, temia que tan hábil era el mocoso en el sexo.

El siguió lamiendo los labios con esmero hasta que metio su apéndice carnoso en su zona sagrada haciendola jadear cuando sintió como escribía de forma hábil y con gracia en su coño, sus gemidos se hacían mas notorios mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas silenciar sus gemidos que aumentaban de volumen, mientras con su otra mano libre empezó a juguetear con uno de sus pechos al sentir que su calor interno llego a limites peligrosos.

El escribía con su lengua en el coño de ella de forma nunca antes presenciada para Anko, su lengua trataba de todos los medios posibles averiguar cual era el punto débil de su coño, había utilizado chakra para hacer que se derritiera y apresurar el proceso, y lo lograba en gran medida cuando Anko dejo de silenciar sus gemidos mientras su mano que estaba en su boca solamente la dirigió a la cabeza de el para que se hundiera mas en sus pliegues

-¡SI! ¡Justo ahí zorrito!- Ella gemia de placer al sentir la habilidad bucal de Naruto- ¡Lleva a Anko-chan al orgasmo zorrito!

El solo obedecio, no le molestaba hacer esto, de hecho estaba fascinado por el sabor de su néctar, curiosamente era de Dango, el bebia de esos jugos como si fuera un hombre que se perdió en el desierto y encontró un oasis luego de días de no tomar una sola gota de agua para refrescar sus labios y paladar seco. El movia de forma audaz su lengua al igual que una de sus manos contentaba el botón hinchado de Anko aumentando a gran escala la necesidad de Anko de correrse

-¡Oh Kami! ¡Zorrito! ¡No pares por el amor a Kami! - ella solo podía decir entre gemidos mientras jugueteaba con sus pechos y lo hundia mas en su túnel del amor sintiendo su climax- ¡Llevame al climax zorrito! ¡Lo necesito!

Anko sentia como su climax llegaba como si fuera a devastarla, se sentia como si fuera su primera vez otra vez, solo se necesito para que Naruto lamiera una de las paredes laterales del coño de Anko para llevarla al Nirvanna del placer, al Valhalla del orgasmo y al paraíso del sexo al mismo tiempo. Ella solto un grito orgásmico mientras se apoyaba en la fuente y se sujetaba de la misma en caso de que su cuerpo no aguantara el orgasmo que sentia en estos momentos. Sentia por primera vez un orgasmo de este tipo, que la dejo satisfecha, pero deseando mas de esta sensación. Naruto bebio sus jugos con avidez y gusto, degustando de forma tranquila el néctar sabor Dango, luego de unos minutos de orgasmo de Anko ella se calmo mientras suspiraba de felicidad mientras un sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

El solo se levanto de su posición y se acerco directamente a la boca de Anko mientras se batian otra vez en un duelo de ambas lenguas, asi como la primera vez ambos se separaron cuando el aire se les hizo faltante en sus pulmones.

-¿Y que se siente probarte a ti misma?- pregunto Naruto

-Maldicion…..tengo sabor a Dango- dijo ella riendo- Quien diria que esa mierda sabe igual que mi sabor….es perturbador- dijo ella riendo- Pero ahora, es mi turno zorrito- dijo ella de forma lujuriosa

Naruto asintió, hizo que Anko se bajara de la fuente mientras el se sentaba en el borde de la misma, mientras Anko miraba en shock al miembro de Naruto mostrándose todo orgulloso de estar despierto, ella no podía creer la medida que el tenia siendo un mocoso de 13 años…..Aunque ella desconocia de los beneficios de ser un ex Jinchuuriki y un demonio en la actualidad.

-"Maldicion….es grande"- pensó en shock- "Mide mas que algún miembro que haya visto"- dijo mirándolo hipnotizada.

Ella dejo de estar shockeada, no era momento de shock, era momento de placer su mente le decía, asi que mandando al carajo sus dudas empezó a masajear lentamente el miembro desde el tallo hasta la cabeza, ella obtuvo un leve gruñido de el, ella estaba empezando asi que no tenia que apresurar su acutar en este momento.

Ella lo bombeaba de forma lenta mientras sentia de forma placentera la textura y grosor del miembro de Naruto, ella miraba con una sornisa llena de lujuria a Naruto mientras el hacia lo mismo, ninguno de los dos despego su vista del otro, hipnotizados como dos polillas que veían a una luz que les atrajo al instante de mirarlas.

Cansada de su ritmo lento luego de unos minutos empezó a aumentar el juego, empezó lamiendo el mástil de el de forma lenta desde el tallo hasta la cabeza, obtenia mas gruñidos de el que le daban el pase libre para seguir con su faena. Luego se animo a chupar la cabeza mientras su lengua lamia de forma circular todo su eje, mientras degustaba el sabor del pre-semen que salia de apoco de su miembro.

-"Es salado….."- pensó ella mientras seguía chupando la cabeza- "Aunque….sabe mucho a ramen"

Ella siguió con su faena aumentando la mamada mientras mamaba desde la mitad del tallo hasta la cabeza mientras no dejaba de mirar a Naruto desde su angulo, veía la mirada de satisfacción de el al verla hacerle una mamada, no sabia ella pero le volvía loco verla mamarla su miembro mientras le miraba al mismo tiempo.

El apoyo su mano en su cabeza mientras la acariciaba como si fuera una mascota, no presiono ni nada por el estilo, solo la acariciaba.

-Bien Anko-chan….Eres muy buena- dijo el mientras no dejaba de acariciarle su cabeza- Sigue Anko-chan….lo haces muy bien.

Ella luego de un tiempo dejo de mamar mientras solo se dedico a bombearle el miembro mientras lo miraba de forma lujuriosa, sabían ambos que su lujuria les pedia a gritos que follaran como conejos en época de celo, pero ambos sabían que debia haber un juego previo, no tenia que ser todo a lo apresurado, y ambos lo sabían.

-¿Te gusta como Anko-chan te masturba zorrito?- pregunto ella mientras lo masturbaba de forma rápida- ¿Te gusta como Anko-chan te la chupa? ¿Deseas que Anko-chan se beba tu leche zorrito?

-Si….si me gustaría- dijo Naruto mientras se dejaba llevar por el tacto de ella

-¿Te gustaría que tu miembro sea follado por mis tetas Zorrito?- pregunto de forma juguetona

-Si….me gustaría follarme tus tetas- dijo el mientras se volvía loco por el tacto de su miembro

Ella solo sonrio y dejo de masturbarlo, mientras se desabrochaba el sujetador purpura mostrando sus pechos en su totalidad, con una aureola rosada palida que adornaba a la perfeccion sus montículos de copa E. Ella puso el miembro de el entre sus tetas viendo como cubrían su miembro de forma completa, solo notándose levemente la cabeza de este.

Ella uso sus manos y empezó a hacer que sus pechos masajearan de arriba hacia abajo el miembro de el, mientras ella lo lubricaba con un poco de saliva, ella sentia el calor que el miembro de el le daba a sus tetas, y estaba ansiosa de probar la "leche" de su zorrito.

-¿Te gusta Naruto? ¿Te gusta como te cojes las tetas de Anko-chan?- dijo ella mirándolo

Ella empezó a aumentarla velocidad del movimiento de sus manos, haciendo que Naruto soltara un gemido de vez en cuando a parte de los gruñidos casuales, ella ya podía sentir el aroma del presemen que salia de el, sentia como inundaba sus fosas nasales y ya esperaba sentir el semen de el en su boca inundando su paladar con su sabor sin igual.

-¿Deseas correrte en las tetas de Anko-chan? ¿Deseas liberar tu leche en mis tetas y bañarlas con ellas?- pregunto mientras sentia el palpitar del miembro de Naruto alegando que llegaba al climax- ¡Vamos zorrito…solo hazlo…..llena a Anko-chan de tu leche caliente!

Ella sentia como Naruto estaba a nada de liberar su carga blanquecina, el solo pudo gemir al sentir como su miembro estaba a nada de liberar su climax, solo basto un minuto mas para que Naruto soltara su "leche" en las tetas de Anko, ella detuvo la acción de sus tetas mientras acercaba su boca lo mejor que podía al miembro de el, mientras sentia como su lengua se inundaba con las cuerdas blancas y espesas que su miembro soltaba gradualmente, ella se maravillo con el sabor salado y similar al ramen que ella sentia del presemen, y solo tenerlo en su lengua se calentaba como nunca. Luego de un tiempo el libero su ultima descarga callendo en las tetas de ella.

Ella separo sus pechos del miembro de el, mientras limpiaba la "leche" caída de el de sus pechos con sus dedos para luego lamerlos y saborear el sabor único de el. Ella solo degustaba de forma satisfactoria como si fuera un sabor único en la vida, y ella era la afortunada de probarlo.

-Sabes a ramen zorrito- dijo ella con lujuria- Sabes muy bien…..a pesar de saber a ramen

El solo sonrio, al igual que ella sonrio, ya habían jugueteado y era hora de finiquitar el asunto. Ella le agarro de una de las manos y lo guio a una de las sillas de descanso que rodeaban la zona de las aguas termales, ella hizo que se sentara en la silla para luego sentarse arriba de el, ella sostenia su miembro mientras lo masajeaba levemente para evitar que su ereccion se hiciese flácida.

-¿Listo?- pregunto ella mientras levantaba las caderas para posicionar su miembro con su entrada

-Mas que nunca Anko-hime- dijo el asintiendo

Ella descendió de forma lenta sobre el miembro de el, mientras sentia como se abria paso entre los pliegues de su coño, gemia gustosa al sentir el grosor de su miembro estirando su coño para su uso actual, luego de unos segundos sintió toda su longitud en su ser y se sorprendio que su cabeza persionara levemente su matriz como si tratara de entrar.

-Estas…..tan adentro- dijo ella en shock

Ella subio levemente las caderas sacando la mitad de su miembro de su coño, hasta que de un sento bajo clavando su longitud otra vez, sacándole un gemido a ambos por sentir el acto de ella.

-Mierda…..estas muy adentro- dijo ella mientras empezaba a mover las caderas- ¿Quieres….acaso entrar…..en mi matriz?

-Puede…ser- dijo el apenas mientras sentia el movimiento de las caderas de ella.

Ella apoyo sus manos en el abdomen de el como soporte, empezó a cabalgarlo para tener un poco de dominio de sus acciones; ella cabalgo lentamente ese mástil gimiendo dulcemente para el, mientras un jadeo se escapaba de vez en cuando de su boca.

-Anko-chan- el solo podía decir

-Z-Zorrito…..tu…tu- ella solo podía decir antes de gemir con cada embate que sentia del miembro de ella.

El puso sus manos en las nalgas de ella para ayudarle en las embestidas, mientras la miraba de forma fija, ella hacia lo mismo mostrándole que tanto disfrutaba del sexo, ella solo lo miraba de forma extasiada mientras sus ojos nunca dejaron de verlo, mientras su boca estaba abierta ante el gemido y jadeo que salia de vez en cuando.

Ella empezó a ir con mas velocidad mientras su mirada jamas dejo la de el, ambas miradas estaban conectadas estudiándose mientras caian sin temor alguno al placer que ambos recibían, ella estaba con la boca abierta mientras por una de las comisuras de sus labios un pequeño rastro de saliva caia libremente, mientras su aliento se hacia notaba y su mirada se hacia vidriosa.

Ambos empezaron a batirse en un feroz beso mientras sus embates se hacían mas rapidos, el sonido de la carne chocando con la carne era audible en las aguas termales, mientras el olor a sexo se hacia mas notorio conforme avanzaban los minutos, ella estaba extasiada, feliz, a gusto de senti como el miembro de el devastaba su coño de forma rápida y despiadada. El sentia a gusto su zona sagrada mientras sentia cada pared con el mas mínimo detalle, ansiando mas que nada llegar al climax dentro de ella.

Su mirada se hizo vidriosa mientras su aliento era mas notorio, su lengua salía levemente de su boca, sus pechos se movían libremente con cada choque de ambas caderas, Ella gemia casi orgásmicamente cuando su amado golpeaba la entrada a su utero con cada embate mas devastador que el anterior.

-Estoy….estoy…en mi…..limite- dijo ella a duras penas- En mi limite

-¿Dónde….donde lo quieres?- el pregunto sintiendo su limite por igual

-¡Dentro…..llena a Anko-chan de tu leche zorrito-kun!

El solo empujo con mas fuerza devastadora su coño mientras la mirada de ella a pesar de estar ida, mostraba que jamas dejo de mirarlo a el, su lengua salía totalmente de su boca para tratar de respirar mas aire valioso que salía rápido de su sistema. Con una embestida final el clavo descomunalmente su miembro en la matriz de ella, disparando su semen en su desprotegido utero.

-¡Zorrito-kuuuuun!- ella grito orgásmicamente

Ella libero sus jugos mientras el liberaba su semilla dentro de ella, el por reflejo le mordio el cuello exactamente donde su sello maldito estaba con sus colmillos con su escencia demoniaca totalmente cargada, ella se corrio otra vez cuando sintió como la carne de su cuello era perforada por los colmillos de Naruto sintiendo mas calor en esa zona, en una mezcla de dolor/extasis su mirada se alojo en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras lagrimeaba por el dolor de sentir los colmillos de Naruto en su carne, mientras su lengua salia desvergonzadamente de su boca.

Luego de un tiempo el orgasmo de Naruto y los orgasmos de Anko se calmaron, ambos jadeaban de forma satisfactoria, agradeciendo que su calor y lujuria levmente se apagaron con el sexo que presenciaron y sintieron hace solo momentos. Ambos se miraron con mas lujuria esperando la reacción del otro.

-Te necesito…- ella solo dijo

-Yo también…..necesito de ti Anko-hime- dijo el mientras la devoraba con la vista

-Igual yo…pero después de esto quiero mi cena zorrito como las parejas normales- dijo mientras lo besaba ferozmente

-Si…lo que…..tu desees…..Anko-hime- dijo entre besos

Desde ese momento, las aguas termales del hotel se inundaron de los gemidos y gritos orgásmicos y aroma del sexo apasionado y salvaje de una mujer llamada Anko Mitarashi…Y de un demonio llamado Naruto Takada.

 **Al dia siguiente: 8:30 AM**

La habitación estaba en total silencio, bueno, hace 4 horas no era exactamente esa situación, luego de haberse divertido ambos en las aguas termales del hotel, siguieron con la acción que sus cuerpos inundados en lujuria pedían a gritos.

Anko no cabia que Naruto a pesar de su edad de 13 años pudiera dejar pequeños a todos los shinobis con los que alguna vez tuvo un roce sexual en su pasado, la hizo gritar su nombre al cielo, la hizo llegar al Nirvanna, al Valhalla y al paraíso del sexo que ningún otro hombre había llegado jamas a lograr en ella…en sentido mas simple la había hecho "sentir una mujer"

Naruto descargo toda su frustacion sexual en Anko, sabia que Haku, Yumi y Kaguya le harian pagar esa "ofensa" que terminaría con resultados sexuales, pero valia la pena, no sabia a ciencia cierta que hubiera pasado si no aceptaba las insinuaciones de Anko…..Tal vez no hubiera sido nada bueno.

Ahora ambos estaban descansando de una jornada sexual que dejo a ambos cansados y satisfechos por igual. Habrian dormido todo el dia si fuera posible, pero cierto astro que alumbraba al mundo con sus rayos ultravioletas para que las plantas crezcan y tengamos un buen y calido dia decía todo lo contrario

Anko fue la primera que se despertó, refunfuñando porque los rayos de sol dieron en toda su cara, balbuceaba sobre que el maldito sol no la dejaba dormir y seguir soñando en Dango. Se levanto de forma muy lenta de la cama mientras se resfregaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño de encima. Miro levemente a su derecha en la cama viendo a Naruto dormir de forma tranquila y calmada, ella sonrio levemente recordando la noche de ayer.

-"No lo puedo creer…Ayer fue un buen dia"- Penso Anko con una sonrisa- "Kami, quien diria que este mocoso pudiera cansarme….."- pensó con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

Ella miro a la habitación mientras se levantaba con cuidado de la cama en la que estaba para evitar despertar a Naruto, se dirigio de forma lenta al baño para refrescarse y alistarse para el dia de hoy, si bien se iban a ir de Tanzaku mañana estaba dispuesta a ir a algunos lugares para matar su aburrimiento que pronosticaba como ir a los casinos o comer el Dango que hay en Tanzaku para compararlo si es mejor que el que come en Konoha

Entro al baño que era digno de un rey, y abrió la manija de agua del lavamanos y empezó a lavarse la cara con el agua que salía del lavamanos ella se resfrego el rostro con el agua para terminar de quitarse el sueño para posteriormente secarse con una toalla la cara. Luego de secarse boto la toalla en el lavabo y se miro en el espejo del baño solo para mirar shockeada

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA!- Grito Anko en shock

Ella se miraba en shock al ver su reflejo en el espejo, lo que la aterraba era el hecho de que en lo alto de su cabeza tenia 2 orejas de color purpura como su pelo que tenían pelo blanco interno adornándolas, ella se acerco mas al espejo viendo su reflejo para ver si era aun una jugarreta de su mente o que aun estaba adormilada.

 ***SLAP***

Incluso se había abofeteado para ver si era un sueño aun, pero la verdad era que no estaba soñando o era una jugarreta de su mente….esas orejas eran reales. Se dio cuenta de ese hecho cuando vio que ya no tenía sus orejas humanas donde se suponen que debían de estar en los lados de su cabeza.

Retrocedio lentamente del lavabo aun con la cara shockeada y algo mortificada ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo se las ocultaría a los demás? Ya era muy excluida por la maldición del sello de Orochimaru, pero si bien ya no esta maldita por ello gracias a Heinz, esto era aparte, estaba segura que la marginarían o la usarían como proyectos de experimentos para explicar su condición actual.

Solo con pensar que atrocidades le harian para ver los secretos detrás de su nueva condición la hacían estrmecer como nunca, la hacían temer por su vida….Y eso le aterraba.

-¡Anko-chan!- grito Naruto entrando al baño- ¡¿Qué paso?!

Ella solo grito asustada mientras trataba de cubrir sus nuevas orejas en su cabeza, mientras el pánico la invadia pensando que le haría Naruto si supiera que se convirtió en un monstruo

-¡Nada! ¡Todo esta bien zorrito! - dijo ella con una voz fingida que transmitia seguridad- ¡Solo grite de alegría que es un nuevo dia jajajajaja!- dijo con una risa falsa

-Hmmmmm- Naruto la mira inquisitivamente- "¿Acaso cree que no me doy cuenta que ha cambiado?"- dijo algo divertido- "Es algo tierna verla tratar de ocultar sus orejitas nuevas" Asi que ¿Por qué tienes las manos en la cabeza? ¿Te dio una jaqueca de lo ocurrido en la noche?- pregunto el

-No…es solo que me duele por pensar en las cosas que haríamos los dos en el dia- dijo ella aun con pánico oculto- "No presiones…..no presiones zorrito"

-Ah ya veo….lo que escojas yo con gusto lo hare Anko-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- Dime cuando termines de ocupar el baño para que yo lo utilice- dijo retirándose

-"Gracias a Kami, Yami y Shinigami-sama; gracias dioses del Dango por impedir que Naruto viera esto"- pensó agradecida Anko

-Ah por cierto- dijo Naruto mirándola por el marco de la puerta- Bonita cola de zorra la que tienes ondenado detrás de ti Anko-chan…..es tan hermosa como el par de orejas que tratas de ocultar- dijo retirándose

-…..-Anko miro por unos segundos petrificada a Naruto hasta que lentamente miro al espejo para confirmar lo que dijo Naruto-….Mierda…..¡QUE CARAJO ESTA PASANDOME!- Grito con pánico

Naruto volvió al baño con algo de diversión al ver a Anko algo temerosa de su nueva anatomía, veía con algo de diversión como se tocaba con miedo las orejas de zorro y su cola de zorro tratando de ver si eran falsas o una jugarreta de el.

-Esto no esta pasando…no esta pasando- dijo ella como un mantra

-Anko-chan- dijo Naruto algo divertido

-Solo estoy soñando, estoy durmiendo luego de la noche de sexo salvaje que tuve con Naruto….Si estoy soñando- dijo Anko mientras miraba catatónica su figura en el espejo

-Anko-chan- dijo Naruto otra vez

-Es un sueño, y si despierto no tendre unas orejitas de zorro en mi cabeza y una cola que es mas esponjosa que cualquier otra cosa que haya tocado-

-¡ANKO!- Alzo la voz Naruto sacándola de su catatonia- Relajate….solo respira y relájate ¿Si?- dijo mientras que la dirigía a la cama para que se sentara- Solo respira…..y ordena tus pensamientos.

\- Esta bien….esta bien- solo dijo ella mientras respiraba de forma tranquila

-¿Mejor ahora?- pregunto el mientras veía a Anko respirar tranquila

-Si…eso…creo- dijo ella aun procesando todo lo sucedido

-¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente?

-Tortura…..mucha tortura- dijo ella algo catatónica- Dirigida hacia mi

-Anko, relájate eso no pasara- dijo Naruto de forma tranquilizadora

-¿Estas seguro zorrito?- pregunto ella sacarsticamente- Si no te das cuenta tengo una cola y orejas de animal, me van a raptar y experimentar conmigo ahora que tengo todo esto en mi ser ¿Y tu dices que eso no pasara?- dijo molesta con Naruto

-Anko te lo dije ayer y lo vuelvo a decir, mi clan te respaldara en todo esto creeme- dijo el de forma confiada- No podrá hacerte nadie ningún daño a pesar que luscas como el mismo Kyuubi

-Un momento…porque estas tan- dijo ella sospechosa- Confiado

-¿Acaso crees que no pase por tu situación?- pregunto el divertido confundiéndola

-¿Pasaste por esto? ¿A que mierda te refieres zorrito? - dijo ella confundida

El solo sonrio mientras una nube de humo lo cubria, Anko tosio un poco porque fue algo que la saco desprovenida, luego de alejar el humo que tenia en su cara solo jadeo con sorpresa al ver a Naruto. No había cambiado mucho, pero lo mas notorio eran sus 4 colas rojas como la sangre que ondeaban con tranquilidad detrás suyo, mientras unas orejas de zorro rojas adornaban su cabeza moviéndose de acuerdo al sonido presente en la habitación, y por último sus ojos tenían una rendija como de zorro en ellos, mientras sus bigotitos se hicieron mas gruesos. Anko solo podía decir una cosa en esta situación-

-Kawaii- dijo ella mirando las colas de Naruto

\- "¿Acaso…ella dijo Kawaii?"- pregunto Naruto mentalmente

Ella solo miro las colas de Naruto mientras un deseo insano de acariciarlas le llegaba a su mente acerco sus manos a sus 4 colas dispuesta a acariciarlas mientras pensaba que tan suaves y esponjosas pueden ser. Naruto las acerco de golpe a su ser protectoramente sacándole una mirada de confusión de Anko

-Eso no- dijo Naruto de forma protectora- No dejo que nadie toque mis colas

-Son tan- dijo mirándolas hipnóticamente- Espera- dijo recuperando la compostura- ¡Como tienes colas y orejas de zorro!- grito en panico mientras Naruto solo la miraba

-Oh esto- dijo señalando sus colas- Lo tengo desde los 9 años- dijo el como si nada

-Espera…desde los nueve- dijo ella- ¿El Kyuubi tiene que ver en esto?

-Si y no- dijo Naruto trayendo la atención de Anko- Kyuubi dijo que como no tenia su chakra transformo mi cuerpo a algo que pueda no ser toxico para mi, ya que su alma podía mutar mi cuerpo hasta matarme de una forma atroz y cruel- dijo señalándose- Convirtiendome en palabras simples un Kitsune…..

-¿El ayudo a transformarte?- pregunto Anko siguiendo la charada de Naruto

-Si, dijo que no quería que su carcelero fuera a morir de forma patética e inútil. Asi que no le vi problema en que me transformara asi, aunque….me costo mucho acostumbrarme a esto- dijo con una risita

-Tus padres lo…..saben- dijo Anko con duda

-¿Qué si lo saben?- dijo Naruto- Claro, Tou-san y Kaa-san me ayudaron a lidiar con mi nuevo cuerpo y me ayudaron a ocultarlo de los demás- dijo una media verdad Naruto- Aunque cuando estaba en el complejo bajaba el **Genjutsu** que mantenía mi forma "normal" para evitar levantar sospechas.

-Pero ¿Cómo explicas esto zorrito?- dijo ella señalándose- ¿Cómo explicas que me converti en una-

-Kitsune- dijo el

-Eso, como lo explicas- dijo ella con pánico- ¿Cómo se lo explicare a los demás?

-Pense que te preocuparía que tu sello maldito se modifico- dijo Naruto con simpleza

-¡QUE!- dijo ella mirándose al espejo

Se miro con miedo en el espejo una vez mas, viendo que su sello maldito era rodeado por nueve colas encorscadas en forma de circulo. Suspiro de forma aliviada, pensó que había desaparecido su sello o algo por el estilo. Aunque no estaría mal que el sello desapareciera totalmente, vio que la adicion de esas colas enroscadas le daba un mejor aspecto a su sello.

-No se ve tan mal- dijo Naruto- Creo que se ve mejor en tu sello Anko-chan- dijo Naruto

-Concuerdo…..el sello se ve mejor te la acepto- dijo ella- Pero ¿Cómo lidiare con todo esto?

-Tranquila, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi clan te respaldaría?- dijo el mientras Anko asentia- No estaba mintiendo o blofeando, era verdad, mi clan te respaldara si yo pido que te protejan. Y eso es lo que hare.

-¿Quién diria que en menos de 3 dias mi vida estaría tan jodida?- dijo Anko retóricamente- Casi nos raptan los ANBU de Danzo, tuve sexo contigo y ahora esto….¿Que mas nos puede caer ahora?

-No lo se Anko-chan- dijo Naruto- Pero no hay que tentar a Kami…Quien sabe si empeora nuestra situación- Dijo Naruto estremeciéndose- "De seguro fuiste tu Kami-baa-chan"- pensó Naruto con algo de temor- "Le hice una broma hace 3 años y no me la perdona aun… ¿Tan rencorosa es?"

Anko se retiro del baño luego de todo esto, en tan poco tiempo había cambiado su vida, y no sabia si era para bien o para mal…..Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ella estaba dispuesta a cambiarse y salir a comer algo pero una mano la detuvo donde estaba sacándole un gemido.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas Anko-hime? - dijo Naruto con lujuria

-¿Q-Que?- dijo ella soltando otro gemido- ¿Z-Zorrito? ¿Q-Que estas?

-No quieres probar tus nuevos límites Anko-chan?- dijo Naruto mientras bombeaba la base de su nueva cola

-N-No la toques….es muy- dijo ella antes de chillar cuando Naruto jalo levemente su cola

-Sensible- dijo el con lujuria mientras la bombeaba con mas velocidad

 **Mientras tanto: En algún lugar de Tanzaku**

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, ellos miraban sin emoción al cadáver que se encontraba en medio del almacen vacio y sin vida, mientras analizaban quien había cometido esta atrocidad a uno de los suyos. Una figura se materializo entre las sombras mientras miraba al grupo que miraba de forma vacia y sin vida al único fallecido del almacen.

-¿Por qué me han llamado?- dijo el de forma aburrida

-Taicho- dijo uno de ellos- ¿Qué es lo último que sabía sobre el paradero de Tenzo-taicho?

-Por como termino su misión….. ¿Fue a Konoha a informar a Danzo-sama?- pregunto el de forma aburrida

-Taicho- dijo otra vez el- Tenzo…..Esta- dijo mientras se retiraba para que viera lo sucedido

El solo jadeo y abrió su único ojo visible cuando vio la forma torturada de Tenzo, vio como sus piernas se chamuscaron hasta el punto que estaba negra la zona donde estaban los clavos, gracias a la electricidad que se mantuvo siempre corriendo por su cuerpo, se notaba que había sufrido, su semblante lo mostraba, también todos los presentes notaron como su cuello estaba cortado mostrando lo que lo mato al final no fue la constante electrocución, sino que lo degollaron.

-¿Quién le hizo esto a Tenzo?- dijo Kakashi con furia oculta- ¿Quién le hizo esto a Tenzo?

-No lo sabemos Kakashi-taicho, el área no presenta evidencia de otras personas cerca al lugar de los hechos, este trabajo fue hecho por un profesional, supo como torturar a través de castigos a base de shocks eléctricos constantes a Tenzo. Tambien el sello altero sus nociceptores de todo el cuerpo.

-ANBUS de Kumogakure se adaptan a este tipo de torturas- dijo otro ANBU con mascara de Buey- Pero…La tortura de sus ANBU de Kumo se basa también con el uso de Agua para ser un mejor conductor de la electricidad para sus torturas. Y no hay agua presente en el área, ni siquiera en vasos o cuencos.

-Tampoco seria ese grupo llamado Akatsuki- dijo otro ANBU con mascara de Lobo- Hasta donde Jiraiya-sama informo nadie en las naciones elementales conoce la existencia de Tenzo o Yamato como era conocido.

-Kiri, Iwa y Suna también están excluidas- dijo el líder del grupo- Pero ¿Quién hizo esto?

-Yo lo se- dijo Kakashi sin emoción alguna- Fue su objetivo…Ya sabia que el lo estaba cazando, y hizo el primer y ultimo movimiento- dijo Kakashi mirando al líder del grupo- Torune….Informa a Danzo-sama y Minato-sensei de esto, nuestro objetivo se esta fortaleciendo al punto que ya no podremos pararlo, diles que sean cautelosos con cada acción que hagan alrededor de el.

-Hai- dijo Torune- ¿Crees que fue el demonio?

-Si, Kushina no lo fue, ella aun esta sumisa por el sello de sumisión y manipulación mental que Minato-sensei le coloco luego del ataque del Kyuubi hace 13 años. Hikari no tiene la habilidad suficiente como para matar a todo el equipo de Tenzo y torturar a Tenzo en el mismo dia. Y Anko no es mas que una puta que solo servirá como saco de semen una vez ya no nos sea útil en la fuerza shinobi, asi que ¿Quién mas que el único genin que derroto a un Jinchuuriki en su estado berseker podía hacer todo esto?

-Entiendo tu punto- dijo Torune- Aunque…A Danzo-sama no le gustara saber que perdió a Tenzo

-Lo se, pero el se las arreglara- dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba su libro- Como sea, lleven el cadáver de Tenzo para que Danzo pueda sacar lo necesario de el y denle un entierro adecuado para el. Luego inforemnle a Minato-sensei, Jiraiya-sama y a Danzo-sama sobre todo esto

-Hai- dijeron todos mientras empezaban a ser ordenados por Torune

-Yo mientras fingiré que no paso nada y seguire con esto hasta el fin de la misión- dijo el mientras se retiraba del almacen abandonado, nos vemos…."Me las pagaras maldito demonio" "Juro que vengare la muerte de Tenzo"

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	17. XVII: Kumogakure, Autopsias y salvamento

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza de mi persona, pero la universidad al fin acabo (por el momento) y ya que recién me puse al día con mi historia, me dispuse a subir el capitulo de hoy, no es mucho pero es trabajo honesto, y espero que lo disfruten, y ya saben no soy el dueño o autor legitimo de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto alias el "Ama Emos con palos en el culo" y de ser su dueño haría que Naruto matara a Obito, ¿Porque? Bueno, porque es un asco de personaje muy chillon y que con la mascara era la mera verga pero sin esta era como un milenial que chilla cuando lo ofenden, sin mas disfruten de esto...**

 **Capitulo XVII: Kumogakure, Autopsia de un ANBU y la protección de Kirigakure**

 **Un par de días después: A un kilometro de las puertas de Kumogakure**

Luego de mucho tiempo de viaje y de tolerar al equipo 7 alfin habían llegado a Kumogakure, fue mucho viaje donde tuvo que aguantar a todo el equipo 7 desde Tanzaku no Gai hasta Shimo no Kuni y posteriormente Kaminari no Kuni.

Al menos aun agradecia que Anko estuviera aun con ellos, hizo su viaje mas tolerable en muchas maneras, tenia una amiga con la cual conversar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y tenia una compañera sexual que le alegraba las noches, era una situación de ganar/ganar y ambos no se quejaban.

Fueron 8 largos días de viaje y agradeció de ver las puertas imponentes de metal que daban la entrada a la aldea mas militarizada de todas las naciones shinobis del continente y tal vez del mundo. Naruto al igual que Hikari sintieron la presencia de al menos 200 ANBU que estaban bien camuflados entre las zonas montañosas que rodeaban a la aldea de Kumo.

-"¿Puedes sentir cuantos ANBU hay Anko?"- pregunto Naruto por un enlace mental **  
**  
-"Dejame ver….aun soy nueva con estas habilidades"- dijo Anko por un enlace respondiendo a Naruto- "190…..no son mas de 200 a almenos 500 metros"

-"Son 215 en total a 400 metros, nada mal Anko, sigue asi y podras detectar a una ardilla a 20 kilometros de ti"- dijo Naruto alagando a Anko

-"No esta mal para ser mi primera vez" "¿Cuánto dijiste que tardaría en tener un buen nivel de habilidad sensorial?"

-"Como 15 años"- dijo Naruto como si nada

-"¡15 AÑOS!"- Grito Anko por su enlace- "¡Crees que podre tener un buen nivel en 15 años!"

-"Anko, te dije que se las técnicas y el lugar indicado para entrenar tu nivel sensorial"- dijo Naruto por su enlace- "Con eso te tomara menos de 1 año, tal vez 8 meses a lo mucho"

-"¿Deberas?"- pregunto Anko- "¿En poco tiempo? ¿No estas blofeando?"

\- "Si, se lo que digo Anko-chan. En tan solo 6 años de entrenamiento pude frenar a un Jinchuuriki de 4 colas en su etapa berseker que podía rebanar y matar con facilidad a 100 ANBU al mismo tiempo sin problemas"

-"Lo creeré eso cuando vea que mi habilidad de sensora pueda detectarte a 20 kilometros zorrito"- dijo Anko con una sonrisa

-Bien recuerden- dijo Naruto hablando- Esta es una misión diplomática de suma delicadeza, hagan una cagada y lograran que pasemos unas noches en I.T. de Kumogakure o 4 metros bajo tierra. Asi que si quieren regresar a sus hogares sanos y seguir con sus vidas entonces no hagan o digan nada que nos pueda joder aquí- dijo mirándolos a todos

-Tranquilo zorrito- dijo Anko- Creo que todos sabemos que no hay que ser estúpidos en este lugar

-Lo se, pero hay que aclarar un par de cosas- dijo mirando a Sasuke- Tu Uchiha deja tu palo en el culo bien al fondo de tu recto y no digas o hagas una estupidez o sino juro que te mato donde estas parado- dijo tensando a Kakashi y Kushina- ¿Te quedo claro Uchiha?- dijo Naruto obteniendo solo un gruñido del Uchiha- Y ahora tu- dijo señalando a Menma

-No quiero oir alguna estupidez de ser la elite por ser la estirpe del Hokage o algo asi, asi que si lo dices aunque sea una sola vez te cortare esa lengua- dijo con frialdad- Y eso va para ustedes también- dijo señalando a Kushina y Kakashi

-Te falto Hikari zorrito- comento divertida Anko

-Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de la delicadez de este asunto- dijo mientras miraba a Hikari- Aun asi te reitero al igual que los miembros de tu familia que dejen su mierda de historia con Kumo atrás. Si se que a tu madre la raptaron en niña ninjas de Kumo, pero ahora estamos en una situación de gran importancia, asi que a ti, a tu madre y a tu hermano les digo esto ¡Metanse su odio a Kumo por el culo!- dijo molesto- ¿Les quedo claro?

-Como el cristal- solo pudo decir Hikari

-Bien, ahora como pueden ver llegamos a Kumogakure- dijo con una voz más tranquila al ver que estaban en el reten de la entrada a Kumo

-Bienvenidos sean a Kumogakure no Sato, la mejor aldea ninja de todas las naciones elementales- dijo el guardia con una sonrisa mosqueando levemente al equipo 7- ¿Cuál es su motivo de visita?

-El Yondaime Raikage A de Kumogakure no Sato solicito a mi persona Naruto Takada Chunin de Konohagakure no Sato para una audiencia con su persona- dijo mientras le entregaba el pergamino del Raikage le envio a Minato

-Entendido- dijo mientras leia el pergamino- Naruto Takada ¿No?- dijo mientras asentia- Sip, su llegada ha sido esperada por el Raikage-sama, puede ir a la torre Raikage que esta en el centro de la aldea, pero antes- dijo dándole unos formularios- Quiero que sus acompañantes firmen estos formularios

-¿De que son?- dijo Anko

-Cosas comunes para estos casos, como hacer entender que si cometen un delito en Kumo quedaran sancionados duramente, que no alteren la paz, que si se mueren aquí no nos responsabilizamos, a menos que un shinobi nuestro los haya orillado a su muerte repentina, ya saben procedimiento estándar

-¿Es natural este papeleo?- pregunto Hikari

-Basicamente si, cada aldea shinobi tiene esto como medida para evitar que cada shinobi o comerciante extranjero haga alguna estupidez dentro de Konoha, es como un código penal que les indica que no hacer y si esta sancionada su estupidez- dijo Naruto mientras firmaba su formulario

Los demás firmaron sus formularios, mientras entregaban al mismo tiempo sus documentos que los identificaban como shinobis y habitantes de Konoha, siguieron el proseguimiento estándar mientras veian vagamente como los guardias de las puertas de Acero de Kumo los miraban de reojo.

-Bien, todo el tramite esta arreglado- dijo el guardia del reten- Les doy la bienvenida a Kumogakure, y les reitero que si cometen una estupidez, lo sabremos…disfruten su estadia

El grupo camino hacia las grandes puertas de Kumo que tenia los Kanjis de "Kumogakure" en azul oscuro Naruto miro levemente maravillado la entrada era su primera vez en kumo, y tomaría cada detalle de la aldea rival de Konoha lo mejor que pueda.

Mientras se adentraban a la aldea Naruto detecto una gran cantidad de ANBUs que los vigilaban, ya sabia que el Raikage los estaría esperando, tanto como para tener un buen contingente de su elite para evitar que cometiera algún ataque a su gente.

"Al menos 1.000 detecto"- pensó Naruto- "¿Lo sientes Anko?"

-"Carajo, hay mas de 1.000 kumo ANBU vigilando nuestros culos"- pensó Anko con asombro

-"Es porque somos por asi decirlo el enemigo publico ahora mismo" "Piensalo, Kushina es la esposa del Hokage, vino con sus hijos Menma y Hikari junto al ultimo Uchiha y el alumno estrella de Minato Namikaze el "Ninja que copia" Kakashi Hatake"- dijo Naruto- "Era obvio que tomaría todas las medidas necesarias para evitar percances que ambos lamentemos"

-"Y si que los tomo pensando en todo"- dijo Anko mirando a todos lados con leve cautela-" Toda la gente nos ve como si fueramos errores de kami"

-"Y no están erradas del todo Anko"- dijo Naruto mientras seguían caminando- "Ahora, manten tu perfil bajo y no hagas algo que podamos lamentar"

El grupo siguió caminando con cautela, sentían la mirada penetrante de cada habitante de kumo mientras sentían como deseaban matarlos con la mirada; Kushina se tensaba a cada rato, era obvio su malestar, estaba en la aldea que la quiso alguna vez como fabrica de cria, y tenia sus miedos justificados, pero era momento que los dejara de lado, no quería hacer algo que jodiera la misión "diplomática" en la que estaban.

Kakashi miro aburrido, tal vez si presionaba levemente podía hacer que Naruto cometiera una estupidez que pudiera lograr ganarse una estancia en las inmediaciones del I.T. cuando regresen a Konoha, podría mover un par de hilos y hacerlo ver como un acto que estaba en contra de la comitiva y que actuo por su cuenta, logrando que en I.T. le lavaran el cerebro y se quedara con Minato. Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo haría eso?

Menma al igual que Sasuke miraban de forma arrogante a cada habitante de Kumo como si ambos fueran el regalo de kami para el mundo, aunque solo estaban demostrando cuan arrogantes eran los ninjas de Konoha, que de hecho un dicho entre las demás aldeas se asociaba bien a la aldea de Konoha que era "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces"

Hikari era al menos del equipo 7 que estaba con mucha tensión presente en su rostro, estaban en la boca del lobo, en la guarida del dragón, en el averno mismo (según su pensar) estaban con la aldea que odiaba a Konoha tanto como Iwa, una aldea que había participado en las 3 guerras mundiales shinobis, y que había destruido el antiguo hogar de su madre junto a Iwa, Suna, Kiri, Kusa, Taki, Ame y otras aldeas de menor nivel.

Ahora se sentia indefensa en este lugar, a pesar de su nivel actual, no podía pensar y estar de acuerdo con sus inquietudes de que si hacia un paso en falso le costaría su vida en este lugar. Anko y Naruto estaban algo indiferentes, sabían que el Raikage quería hacer que se asustaran con la presión de esta reunión y no les sorprendio si le ordenara a su gente que una vez que llegaran hicieran lo posible para que hagan una estupidez y mandarlos a I.T …. y no necesitamos saber que piensa Sakura por obvias razones.

\- "Esas miradas"- pensó Hikari encogiéndose ante las miradas de odio que le enviaban- "¿Asi se siente ser repudiado?"

-"Un recuerdo muy nostalgico"- pensaron Naruto y Anko a la vez al sentir las miradas de odio hacia su dirección.

- **"Los humanos y su patetico rencor hacia su propia especie"-** penso Kurama con aburrimiento- **"¿Sacrificaste tu vida por ellos anciano? ¿Tanto valor tenian para ti estos pedazos de mierda sin pensamiento alguno? ¿Todo por ser reconocido y recordado? …. Patetico" "Aunque…entre toda la basura hay un par de joyas que se merecen salvar de mi desprecio"**

El grupo vio como la forma imponente de la Torre Raikage se alzaba como el estandarte político, militar y económico de Kumogakure, veían de forma imponente como el edificio que era el bastion, el hogar del Raikage les mostraba todo su esplendor.

Entraron por la puerta mientras eran vigilados por un escuadrón de Jounin y ANBU de Kumo, obviamente el Raikage ya los esperaba y el escuadrón de shinobis que los protegían era una obvia respuesta de ello, Naruto avisto las puertas grandes que daban a la oficina del Raikage mientras veía como una secretaria firmaba de forma aburrida unos formularios.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto ella de forma aburrida

Naruto miro a la secretaria, era una mujer de piel oscura, con los ojos de color verde oscuro y el pelo plateado, el cual se recogia en un moño a excepción de dos mechones que le caían a ambos lados de la cara. Vestía de manera muy formal: una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga por encima de una camiseta de red, a conjunto con una falda larga del mismo color y sandalias de tacón. Llevaba además largos y finos pendientes dorados.

-Vengo a presentarme ante el Raikage- dijo Naruto de forma monótona- El me informo que viniera en persona para tener una audiencia con el

-Lo siento, pero el Raikage no se encuentra disponible si no ha anticipado una reunión con el previamente- dijo ella de forma monótona mientras firmaba mas formularios

Naruto solo entrego el pergamino que tenia la carta con el puño y letra del Raikage, la asistente leyó el pergamino y abrió levemente los ojos al ver que era cierto respecto a su reunión con el Raikage. Ella miro a Naruto mientras lo analizaba pensando porque el Raikage quería hablar con el, y el hecho que era de suma importancia hablar con el Chunin de Konoha

-¿Naruto Takada?- pregunto ella

-El mismo- dijo Naruto con monotonia

-Raikage-sama te esta esperando desde hace 2 dias- dijo ella de forma monótona- Espero que puedas explicarle su tardanza

-Se explicara a su debido tiempo, pero mientras quiero tener esta reunión con el Raikage lo mas rápido posible- dijo el mientras ella asentia

-Sigueme- dijo mientras los demás miembros de su comitiva la siguieron- Em, Naruto-san, solamente pidió su asistencia Raikage-sama…y de un acompañante mas

-Kushina, ven conmigo- dijo Naruto con frialdad, obteniendo un jadeo de ella

-"Pense que me escogerías zorrito"- Dijo Anko con molestia

-"Tengo que hacer esto" "Lamento Anko-chan, pero quiero ver como actúa ella ante presión"- dijo Naruto- "Te lo compensare luego"

-"Espero que puedas zorrito"- dijo Anko- "Si tienes dango entonces estaré bien contigo"

-"Lo tendrás"- dijo mientras avanzaba con la secretaria y Kushina

La secretaria abrió las grandes puertas oscuras que daban a la oficina del Raikage, la oficina era como la de Konoha, solo que tenia un gran ventanal que estaba detrás de la silla y escritorio del Raikage, tenia unos sofas de cuero que estaban delante del escritorio y había un par de maquinas de ejercicio que estaban en un rincón. Al frente de ellos estaba el Raikage A que estaba firmando un par de formularios mientras que con su mano libre estaba alzando una pesa.

-Raikage-sama- dijo ella

\- ¿Qué Mabui? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado aquí? - dijo el mientras firmaba y hacia ejercicio con su otro mano- ¡Maldito papeleo! - bramo molesto A

-Naruto Takada- dijo Mabui- Llego para su reunión Raikage-sama- dijo ella

 ***PUM***

La pesa que estaba alzando cayo al piso haciendo un gran estruendo seguido de un pequeño terremoto en el mismo, A miraba a su delante tanto a Mabui como a Naruto y Kushina. El solo hizo un ademan para que los oriundos de Konoha se sentaran en los sofas mientras Mabui se retiraba

-Asi que- dijo el Raikage mirando a Naruto y Kushina- Finalmente estas aquí. Pense que Minato se acobardaría y no aceptaría mandarte mocoso- dijo A con leve burla sonriendo al ver como logro mosquear a Kushina por ello

-Usted pidió mi presencia, y no me escudo bajo mi Hokage, si una persona sin importar quien sea quiere tener mi presencia en su delante, entonces estaré ahí para esa persona- dijo Naruto- Es un honor conocerlo Raikage-dono.

-Deja la lambisconería muchacho- dijo A- Eso solo se lo dejo a los infelices chupamedias que no tienen las bolas necesarias para carear a alguien de mi talla.

-Es solo que nuestro mis respetos de forma legitima Raikage-dono- dijo Naruto- Tengo en mi delante a uno de los 5 lideres de una de las aldeas ninja mas poderosas del mundo shinobi, ademas de ser uno de los hombres mas rapidos del mundo. Es necesario que muestre mis respetos ante usted.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Rio con fuerza A- ¡El niño que mostro tanta velocidad como la que yo tengo sin mi armadura de rayos me esta alagando!- lanzo una carcajada mas grande- ¡Ahora si lo he escuchado todo! Soy yo el que debería darte respeto mocoso. Nadie con dos neuronas en la cabeza y con sentido común se animaría a enfrentar cara a cara a un Jinchuuriki en su estado Berseker.

Pero aquí estas, el genin que deja al mas valiente y experimentado de los ninjas como un imbécil al enfrentarse a un Jinchuuriki enloquecido- dijo A con una sonrisa- No solo mostraste un gran nivel de **Taijutsu** y velocidad sin precedente alguno en un genin de tu nivel hace 3 meses. Sino que mostraste coraje, valentía y un par de agallas que cientos no…MILES de ninjas que desean tener las agallas que tu mostraste hace 3 meses.

-Es un alago bien recibido de su persona Raikage-dono- dijo Naruto con respeto- Pero, si bien acepto de vez en cuando un alago u otro sobre mis habilidades como ninja, tenemos asuntos que seguir en nuestra audiencia.

-Un hombre directo, mocoso te estas ganando mas respeto- bramo el Raikage- Bien, no te invite a ti y a tu grupito a tomar el te mientras conversamos del puterio de la vecina de al lado como amigas de toda la vida- bromeo A- Quiero saber porque Orochimaru, el Sannin mas peligroso de Konoha y causante de muchos crímenes contra la humanidad invadio su aldea hace 3 meses en las finales de los exámenes Chunin que no solo atentaron contra la vida de clientes importantes, sino que atento con la vida de mi Daimyo.

-Es sencillo…..venganza- dijo Naruto con simpleza- Puede preguntarle a cualquier shinobi de Konoha porque Orochimaru hizo lo que hizo en las finales….. tome por ejemplo a Kushina aquí- dijo señalando

-Espera que- dijo ella en shock- Naruto…..es el maldito Raikage al que te diriges- dijo ella entre dientes de la forma mas baja posible- No puedo decirle eso, es nuestro maldito enemigo

-Puedo escucharte por si no te das cuenta- dijo sin expresión A- Una de las ventajas de esta oficina es que tiene eco cuando se susurra o se habla entre dientes…..

Naruto solo miro a Kushina con una cara de "Eres una estúpida" ella solo pudo reir nerviosamente ante la metida de pata que cometio hace segundo. El Raikage solo miro de forma inexpresiva a Kushina…..penso que era muy poco probable que una kunoichi de su nivel haría una estupidez tan digna de un genin…..pero la vida es mayormente una ironia.

-El Raikage pregunto y yo sugeri que afirmaras mi punto Kushina- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad- ¿Por favor puedes confirmar mi punto?

-Esto….claro- dijo ella resignándose- Orochimaru tiene…un historial con Konoha

-No me digas- dijo el Raikage de forma lenta- Y yo tengo una historia con Kumogakure…tenemos tanto en común

-"Sarcastico…me agrada el sujeto"- pensó Naruto

-Me refiero a una historia de antecedentes de crímenes contra la humanidad. Desde que no fue escogido por su sensei el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi como su sucesor, digamos que no lo tomo de la mejor manera posible.

-Eso ya lo se, solo quiero saber porque carajo ataco Konoha.

-Era una forma de vengarse de la aldea que lo "traiciono"- dijo entre comillas- Si bien su odio recaía en Sandaime-sama, luego de su muerte hace 13 años de causas naturales- dijo Kushina mientras mentia de gran manera la liberación del Kyuubi en esos momentos- No tenia a nadie a quien dirigir ese odio y rencor, asi que empezó a dirigir su odio y enfocarlo en una meta mas oscura y algo enfermisa…..descubrir los secretos dentro del cuerpo humano. Durante 4 años empezó a secuestrar hombres, mujeres y niños y someterlos en macabros experimentos que harian al mas experimentado de los ninjas vomitar por unos minutos sin interrupcioens.

Al final de su ultimo año en Konoha huyo de la misma con la promesa de destruirla al arrebatarle su sueño de ser Hokage y de estorbar en su meta de lograr la inmortalidad perfecta. Lo que se demostró hace 3 meses que en conjunto de Sunagakure nos atacaron.

-Ya veo…pero ¿Por qué atacar junto a Suna? ¿No que eran aliados?

-Si bien Raikage-dono eramos aliados- dijo Naruto- Un contexto mas político causo el apoyo de Suna a la causa de Orochimaru, resulta que el Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni dejo de financiar a su aldea ninja según los rumores que escuchaba vagamente de las caravanas de Kaze no Kuni, y prefirió contratar shinobis de Konoha para sus misiones de protección y resguardo de caravanas y figuras importantes, lo que causo el descontento de Raasa ex -Kazekage de Sunagakure y dándole un aliado fácil de manipular a Orochimaru, solo movio un par de asuntos hacia su dirección y-

-Obtuvo la fuerza necesaria para atacar Konoha a gran escala- Penso A- Ya veo…Pero ¿Por qué los exámenes Chunin? Y no en otro momento

-Era el lugar donde se supone que Konoha estaría desprotegida- dijo Naruto- Pero no tomo en cuenta que los mejores shinobis de Konoha estaban presentes para formar parte de la seguridad de la aldea y sus figuras importantes que tomaron su tiempo para visitar y ver el final de los exámenes. Pudo atacar a las figuras influyentes y causar una gran crisis político-mediatica en Konoha por la muerte de muchos inversionistas.

Lo que causaría una crisis económica de grandes proporciones, pudo matar a los kages invitados a la final, causando una gran guerra shinobi gracias a ello, pero no supo dirigir sus tropas solo dijo "Hagan lo que les de la gana pero traten de hacer que Konoha pague en el proceso" lo que causo una gran desorganizacion en sus ataques por parte de sus ninjas a su mando. Ahora con eso en mente veo que el no duraría ni 1 año como Kage de una aldea.

-Pero hay una duda- dijo A- Recibi la noticia de hace 2 semanas por parte de unos shinobis que estaban por Sunagakure por una misión de escolta, que Raasa….estaba muerto.

-Es cierto- dijo Kushina- Raasa-dono murió a unos kilometro de llegar a la frontera con el Kusa no Kuni, su escolta fue emboscada por presuntamente Orochimaru y termino con su vida, teniendo lo necesario para suplantarlo e iniciar la invasión desde el palco Kage.

-Sabia que Raasa estaba muy extraño ese dia. Conocia a ese bastardo pelirrojo, era muy frio lo admito, pero al menos decía uno que otro chiste de humor negro para tratar de animar el ambiente de un lugar tenso. Pero solo se la paso que "Hokage-dono dale tiempo a Sasuke Uchiha para llegar a su partido" o "Hokage-dono los inversionistas están a la espera del Uchiha, démosle un plazo de una hora para que llegue a tiempo" Ya pensaba que Raasa estaba teniendo ideas nada sanas para un Kage….Y esa responde otra de mis dudas

-¿Cuál Raikage-dono?- pregunto Naruto

-Su objetivo principal no era Konoha- dijo el Raikage- ¿Era Sasuke Uchiha…o me equivoco?

-No sabemos si Uchiha Sasuke era su principal objetivo, o un objetivo secundario para calar hondo en Konoha- dijo Naruto con sinceridad- Pero como no lo logro en la invasion su objetivo puede ver que frustramos todos sus planes hasta ahora.

-Ya veo- dijo el Raikage- Como sea, hasta ahora has aclarado mis dudas mocoso, pero aun asi quiero mas detalles sobre la invasión de Orochimaru- dijo el Raikage- Mañana quiero mas detalles moco-

-Espere- dijo Kushina- ¿Cómo que mañana?

-Claro. ¿Creia que seria una tertulia de media hora nada mas? Por mas que me disgusten las aldeas rivales debo acogerlos en mi aldea por una estadia mínima de 2 dias. Es para evitar ataques de otras aldeas que quieran causar futuros conflictos entre nuestras naciones.

Kushina miro de forma cautelosa a A, si bien hasta cierto punto se puede entender esa razón, ella desconfiaba mucho, ya de por si esta en la aldea que alguna vez la quiso raptar para usarla de fabrica de crianza. Y ahora tenia que estar hospeadada 2 dias mas en este lugar…..Fantastico

 ***PUM***

Las puertas de roble del Raikage se abrieron de una patada, extrañando a Naruto y Kushina mientras A solo suspiraba de forma derrotada, ya sabia que esto iba a pasar…..y como le daba vergüenza que pasara

-¡Llego el mejor rapero de todo el mundo yo! ¡El que hace que las nenas pidan mas hasta que esten satisfechas oh yeah! - dijo una voz de forma animada

-Maldicion…estaba entretindo con Mabui, Yugito y Karui…. ¿Acaso el las mato del aburrimiento? - lamento el Raikage

\- ¡El mejor hermano del mundo no dejara a los visitantes de Kumo sin una dosis de Bee, el mejor rapero que piso las naciones elementales oh yeah!

-Pero que cara- dijo Naruto – Kushina-dono ¿Ve lo mismo que yo?

-Si….y no se si somos afortunados de ver esto

-Creo que toda aldea tiene sus…personajes- dijo Naruto trantando de hallar las palabras correctas

-Una reunión- lamento el Raikage- ¡No puedes estar sin aparecerte una maldita reunión!

-¡Cuando la lirica fluye sobre mi, como la sangre que recorre por mis venas, no dejo que se desaparezca, dejo que me guie hacia donde ella quiere que este oh yeah! ¡Estoy que ardo y no lo notas! ¡Llego Bee-sama a dejarlos sin palabras!

Kushina estaba en shock, aparte de ver al Raikage lamentándose de las estupideces que decía, estaba viendo a uno de los espadachines mas mortíferos que existen en la actualidad, capaz de matar a todos los 7 espadachines de la niebla sangrienta sin problemas, un símbolo e inspiración para cualquiera, y que se dice gano el respeto de Mifune el General de Hierro de Tetsu no Kuni…..Killer Bee

El resto del equipo 7 solo miro de forma confusa al extravagante sujeto, Anko trataba de toda forma posible no reírse como loca al ver al gran Raikage lamentarse como niño que rompió un plato y que su madre lo castigo sin dulces, Hikari al igual que Sakura tenia una ceja moviéndose erráticamente por el espectáculo que veían, y Sasuke y Menma solo podían ver de forma arrogante que podían vencerlo sin usar toda su fuerza, pero Kurama-

- **"Gyuki-chan….Lamento que hayas sido encerrado con la excusa que se dice llamar rapero"-** pensó con tristeza Kurama- **"2pac, Biggie Smalls y Eazy-E estarán cortándose la garganta si escuchan a este sujeto rapear"**

 **-¡MALDITA SEA BEE! ¡PORQUE ME TORTURAS TAN TEMPRANO EN EL DIA JODER!**

-Bramo furioso Hachibi- **¡YA ES MUCHO SABER QUE HASTA QUE TE MUERAS ESTARE ATRAPADO ESCUCHANDO TUS PESIMAS RIMAS, NO ME TORTURES DE ESTA FORMA! -** Dijo mientras un rio de lagrimas caia de sus ojos

-Todos me aman al soltar la lirica y el Flow que traigo en las venas, incluso mi inquilino se queda sin habla al ver que soy el asesino de los falsos del rap oh yeah- dijo Bee mientras empezaba a rapear otra vez

 **(Lastimosamente como Autor debo rapear tan mal como lo haría Bee en el anime, asi que para que se hagan una idea de que tan mal lo hago solo vean esos raperos actuales que dicen Skere o se pintan el pelo como los Saiyayin en Dragon Ball Super) (Pd: Esto da cancer con solo escribirlo joder)**

-"Kurama"- dijo Hikari- "¿El es un Jinchuuriki?"- pregunto a su Bijuu

- **Si. Es el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi mi hermano menor. Y por lo que veo esta tratando de cortarse las venas con el espectáculo que debe aguantar** – dijo de forma solemne

\- "¿Estas…sintiendo tristeza por tu hermano?"- pregunto ella

- **Claro, como no sentir tristeza si al pobre le toca aguantar a esa excusa de rapero-** Dijo con pesar Kurama sacándole una gota de sudor de Hikari

-"No creo que sea tan malo aguantarlo ¿Oh si?"- pregunto ella

- **Hika-chan solo con escucharlo me sangran los oidos, y eso que no estoy en su delante-** dijo Kurama mientras se tapaba las orejas- **Aunque, por lo que veo…..No hay que tomarlo a la ligera a este Jinchuuriki-** Dijo con seriedad

-"¿Por qué? ¿Es un peligro para nosotros?"- pregunto Hikari con preocupación

- **Solo míralo Hikari. A pesar de sus…excentricidades, puedo con solo mirarlo 2 segundos que tiene mucho nivel, mas o menos para vencer a un Kage sin problema, y con Hachibi en la mezcla….es mas mortifero-** dijo mientras Hikari escuchaba- **Mira por ejemplo su funda que lleva en la espalda ¿Cuántos mangos de espada puedes contar?**

"Siete…¿Por qué tiene siete?"- pregunto ella

- **Recuerdo que una vez tu madre te relato sobre los shinobis a los que jamás debias enfrentar Hikari-** Dijo en modo pensativo - **entre los nombres que mas puedo recordar de ese dia están todos los miembros de los Espadachines de la Niebla, y Killer Bee. Ella solo te menciono a usuarios de Kenjutsu. Y por lo que veo, si tiene 7 espadas y las sabe usar…Entonces hay que retirarse.**

"¿Te preocupa que me lastime o me mate?"- pregunto ella

- **A pesar de que no me niego a una buena pelea con un digno rival de vez en cuando, se cuando hay que retirarse para luchar otro dia-** Dijo Kurama en modo pensativo- **Asi que si algún dia es nuestro enemigo en campo de batalla te sugiero que abdiquemos de pelear hasta que tengamos un nivel igual o superior de habilidades a el.**

"Hai Kurama"- dijo ella mientras pensaba en las palabras de su Bijuu

Mientras Hikari pensaba en las palabras de Kurama, por otro lado B a través de sus gafas miraba de forma analítica al equipo 7, mientras tenia una conversación con Hachibi

 **-Je, asi que este estos son los carceleros de Kurama…..Tan bajo cayo Nee-san eh-** dijo de forma burlona Gyuki- **Como caen los poderosos Kurama, alardeando que eras la mejor Bijuu de todos eh, y mira como terminaste, como la mascota de 3 mocosos-** dijo antes de mirar de reojo a Naruto- **Bee, algo no cuadra con ese mocoso**

"De que hablas Hachibi-sama, el mocoso no tiene nada de malo, se mueve con mi Flow y su cara dice que se sorprendio de escuchar a tan buenas rimas oh yeah"- dijo Bee

- **¡NO ANDES CON ESO AHORA BEE, ESTO ES SERIO!-** Bramo Gyuki con molestia- **Presta atención ¿Qué recuerdas respecto a estos mocosos por parte de los espias en Konoha?**

-"La niña tiene a Kyuubi-sama mas exacto a su lado **Yang** "- dijo Bee sin rapear- "El mocoso de pelo rubio con negro tiene a su aldo **Yin** " "Y el de hebras rojas a su alma…..¿Porque me preguntas?"

- **Algo no cuadra con el mocoso de pelo rojo-** Dijo con seriedad- **No siento el alma de mi hermana en su ser**

"Tal vez los sellos que tiene en su cuerpo impide que la puedas sentir"- pensó Bee con lógica

- **No, sin importar si es un Uzumaki quien haya hecho los sellos para encarcelarnos, podremos sentir sin problemas a los demás Bijuus, aunque sea una minúscula cantidad de su chakra. Pero este mocoso no tiene el alma de mi hermana Kurama, ni si quiera puedo sentirla….Algo no cuadra en el**

"Tal vez el Kyuubi ha muerto Hachibi"- dijo Bee

- **Si eso fuera posible Bee, entonces el chakra de mi hermana estaría esfumado de este mundo Bee, estos niños poseen su chakra….Aunque-** se puso a pensar Gyuki

-"¿Aunque?"

- **No….eso no puede ser. No lo creo-** Dijo Gyuki- **No puede ser que ese grupo de Akatsuki la haya capturado…Solo queda una alternativa. Bee, quiero que le eches un ojo a ese mocoso, algo no cuadra con el…..y eso me inquieta, si es necesario dile lo mismo a Yugito y a Matatabi**

"¿A Niibi-sama?"

- **Esa gata pervertida merece saber esto también. Asi que mientras ellos esten en estos 2 dias, logra mantenerte al margen de ese niño…..Hay algo en el que me inquieta.**

-"Si tu lo dices….pero por ahora voy a deslumbrarlos con mi lirica y mi rap que los voy a deslumbrar oh yeah"- dijo Bee mientras entraba en su "modo rapero" otra vez

- **El costo de ser mi carcelero es tolerar tu "rap"… prefiero que el Shinigami me usara como su juguete de masticar.**

Mientras Bee terminaba de hablar con su inquilino, el Raikage A estaba golpeándose la cabeza con su escritorio lamentándose una y otra vez que su hermano siempre lo avergüenza, y rogaba a Kami, Yami y Shinigami que no apareciera hoy y lo hiciera lucir mal con los ninjas de Konoha…..pero a las deidades les gustaba ver sufrir a los mortales un poco de vergüenza de vez en cuando por lo que se notaba

-Lamentamos el…imprevisto que estan presenciando- dijo Mabui a Kushina y Naruto que seguían mirando al particular duo y la escena que estaban montando

-Tranquila, no es lo mas…raro que hemos visto- dijo Kushina a Mabui

-Porque mejor no se retiran a un hotel- dijo Mabui de buena manera- Ya la reserva de su hotel esta lista, pueden retirarse y disfrutar su estadia lo mejor que puedan, y recuerden no cometan un crimen o serán sancionados con pasar un par de días en las inmediaciones de I.T. de Kumo o morirían- dijo con una sonrisa sacando una gota de sudor de Kushina y Naruto

 **Unos momentos mas tarde: En algún lugar del distrito comercial de Kumogakure**

Naruto comia tranquilamente en un pequeño local de comida de forma tranquila, luego de salir de la torre del Raikage se habían hospedado en un hotel donde dejaron sus pertenencias y cada integrante se fue para cada uno de sus lugares de interés, por lo que sabia Menma y Sasuke se habían ido a los campos de entrenamiento que usaban los respectivos ninjas de Kumo, presentia que habría al menos un escuadrón ANBU vigilando a esos dos, Kakashi estaba leyendo su porno barato pero por si acaso dejo un clon para que lo vigilara en caso de que haga una cagada que les cueste el cuello.

Anko hasta donde sabia estaba con Hikari, por lo que recordaba tenia que conocer mejor a la "competencia" aunque el no sabia a que se referia el con eso, pero lo dejo de lado, no quería entrometerse donde no lo llamaban.

Mientras Naruto comia tranquilamente un plato de Ramen que por azares del destino el local de comida en el que estaba hacia ramen como especialidad, no era el ramen de Ichiraku pero algo es algo en sus libros.

-"Asi que ese era Killer Bee"- pensó Naruto con detenimiento- "Jinchuurilki de mi tio Gyuki, experto espadachin, si las 7 espadas que traía en su funda decían algo" "Y ademas, es hermano del Raikage-dono….interesante"- pensó mientras sorbia los fideos de su ramen- "Hasta ahora sin contar el suceso en Tanzaku ha sido muy tranquilo este viaje, Kakashi se mantuvo mas cauteloso alrededor de mi y Anko, como si supiera que sabemos algo de la emboscada de los ANBU de Danzo"

Mientras Naruto recordaba todo lo que paso en 14 dias, no noto la presencia de alguien mas que entro al local de comida, ademas que se había sentado como a dos asientos de Naruto como si lo vigilara. La presencia miraba de forma analítica cada movimiento de Naruto, desde su respirar hasta su masticar de su ramen, como si buscara un punto débil el cual explotar.

\- "Asi que el ya esta aquí"- pensó con detenimiento- "A-Ji-san nos pidió que alejaramos a tou-san de la torre Raikage para que no haya problemas…fracasamos en nuestra misión"

- **Como no hacerlo gatita, escuchaste al retrasado de tu padre rapear-** dijo una voz en la mente de la presencia- **Era como escuchar a un animal en agonia que pedia a gritos que acabaran con su sufrimiento, tu viste la reacción iracunda de Samui y Karui que te dejaron atrás con los intentos de rap de Bee**

-"Mi padre no rapea mal….creo…..bueno rapea de la mierda pero no tan mierda es su rap"

- **Gatita…..El rapea sin sentido, hasta usa la misma palabra para terminar una estrofa de su rap, ¿Eso quien lo hace? Te dire la respuesta NADIE. Tu padre es malo rapeando, y el que paga los platos rotos de su afición al rap es Gyuki.**

-"Gyuki-sama la ultima vez quiso intercambiar de Jinchuuriki contigo"- dijo ella recordando

- **¡Ni loca iba a aceptar estar encerrada en ese rapero de mierda Yugito**!- Bramo entre molesta y miedosa su voz

-"Lo se mata-chan pero, que se le va a hacer, era asi desde antes de tener a Gyuki-sama"

- **¡Y ni loca te intercambiaría por ese retrasado! Al menos contigo tengo algo en común, tenemos cosas interesantes de que hablar y mas que nada te podre guiar al camino de la perversión-** Dijo Matatabi

\- "¿Qué?"- Pregunto Yugito confundida

\- **Nada nada, solo cosas mias jeje-** Mintio Matatabi- **"Aunque…..si la guio al gran camino pervertido habrá chances de probar a ese zorrito hecho por la misma kami…..uff de solo verlo ya imagino que cosas le enseñare"-** Penso de forma pervertida

Mientras Matatabi pensaba en cosas pervertidas, Yugito pensaba a que se referia su Bijuu con lo que acabo de hablar, y Naruto comiendo su ramen tranquilamente, Kushina había entrado al local de ramen. Luego de ver que Hikari estaba con Anko por razones que ella desconocia, aunque le pediría explicaciones mas adelante, Sasuke, Menma y Kakashi estaban entrenando en una de los muchos campos de entrenamiento de Kumogakure podía presentar (Luego de que ella reprendiera a Kakashi de su flojera de dejar a su hijo y Sasuke sin supervisión) y de no encontrar a Naruto había decidido ver por su cuenta que cosas tenia Kumogakure para ofrecerle.

Si bien odia a Kumo por razones que iban de la destrucción de su patria natal la caída Uzu no Kuni junto a Iwa, Suna, Kiri y otras aldeas ninja; el hecho de que la trataron de raptar hace casi 22 años, y ademas del hecho que trataron de raptar a la hija de una de sus mejores amigas cuando ella tenia solo 3 años daban mas que causas justificables para que ela tuviera su odio justificado. Pero como estaban en una misión diplomática al menos mataria el tiempo saliendo del hotel en el que residían temporalmente.

No podría tolerar estar en el hotel encerrada, y si bien estaba en la aldea que juro nunca pisar por algún motivo por mas valido que fuera, tenia que aprovechar su tiempo, aunque sea saliendo a comer algo o comprar algunas cosas como recuerdo. Asi que luego de meditarlo mucho decidio salir a comer algo cuando su estomago pedia un buen tazon de ramen.

Luego de pedir consulta a varios lugareños encontró el que según ellos era el mejor local de ramen de todo Kaminari no Kuni, y su estomago al oir eso empezó a reclamar sobre esa afirmación si era certera o era falsa totalmente, pero no tomo en cuenta que ni bien entro al local al ver en la barra estaba nada mas ni menos que Naruto comiendo tranquilamente su segundo plato de ramen.

Ella se exalto solo con verlo ¿Qué haría? ¿Deberia hablarle? ¿Deberia irse para no molestarle? Tantas interrogantes tenia su cabeza que no sabia cual era correcta, porque todas orillarian a que su sochi la odiara mas de lo que ya la odia y aborrece.

Naruto suspiro luego de comer un poco de los fideos de su ramen de miso, ya había sentido la firma de chakra de Kushina y sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que encontrarse con ella, si bien no acepta y de hecho esta en contra de hablar con ella, por motivos que van desde el odio que ella le lanzaba de niño, las golpizas y los insultos que diariamente escuchaba hasta su expulsión del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki a los 6 años, y mas que nada que se suponía que al ser su madre tenia que velar por su bienestar físico, mental y psicológico cosa que nunca hizo.

Pero ahora estaban en una misión, no podía darse el lujo de cagarla gracias a su odio a su madre biológica, ademas si Kushina esta tratando de acercarse a el entonces debe darle una oportunidad aunque sea una muy pequeña. Pero no iba a aceptar sus chances si iba a hablarle con sufijos como "chan o kun" o le decía "Sochi" cosas que solamente están reservadas para su familia y amigos mas intimos.

\- "Supongo que hay que cambiar de pagina"- pensó Naruto mientras terminaba su segundo tazon de ramen.

El giro su vista a la derecha donde estaba Kushina comiendo el ramen que había pedido. Miro de forma aburrida como ella comia su ramen con tranquilidad, tal vez no sabia como el ramen de Ichiraku, pero algo es algo pensó el.

-Kushina-dono- dijo Naruto haciendo que ella se atragantara con sus fideos

-Si…..que pasa Naruto-san- dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho para pasar la comida que casi la ahoga

-Pense que estaria con su hija o su hijo.

-Oh…..Bueno Anko queria conversar con Hikari de algo, y Menma junto a Sasuke decidieron ir a entrenar-

-Espero que no hagan estupideces- dijo Naruto con simpleza- No quiero tener que lidiar con un conflicto internacional causado por dos genin con humos de grandeza.

-Tranquilo…..envie a Kakashi con ellos- dijo ella con suavidad

-¿Y a que se debe su visita a este local de ramen? Pense que no querria salir del hotel…..por bueno su problema con Kumo.

-No tenia mucho que hacer, y mi estomago quería ramen- dijo ella- No sabia que te gustaba a ti el ramen

-Bueno- dijo Naruto mirándola- Recuerdo que el ramen fue la primera comida que me gusto en realidad- dijo el mirando su tazon

-¿Lo primero que…..recuerdas?- pregunto ella- ¿Cómo hace…..cuanto fue eso?

-¿Esta segura que quiere escucharlo?- pregunto el a Kushina obteniendo un asentimiento- No se queje si luego no le gusta Kushina-dono. Tenia 4 años cuando paso- dijo Naruto recordando- Recuerdo que había lluvia en ese dia- dijo mientras ella escuchaba atentamente- Usted y su familia habían salido a un viaje familiar, no sabia a donde porque estaba durmiendo en mi "cama" improvisada en mi "habitación"- dijo el como si nada, tensando a Kushina.

-Tenia hambre y ustedes habían cerrado con llave toda alacena con alimentos, incluido el refrigerador, y tenia mucha hambre porque el dia anterior me habían castigado sin almorzar y cenar porque había "roto" un juguete de Menma. Asi que luego de salir del complejo me di cuenta que en el campo de entrenamiento de su clan había un par de arboles de manzanas y peras, asi que con intenciones de regresar al complejo para comer frutas de esos arboles intente con todas mis fuerzas entrar al complejo

\- ¿In…tentaste? - dijo ella en shock

-Al parecer como medida de seguridad la puerta del complejo estaba con un sellado de 5 puntos que impedia que cualquiera que no tuviera la sangre registrada en el sello no entrara al complejo, y como no tenia mi sangre registrada en el sello….digamos que recibi el impacto de 50.000 voltios en mi cuerpo- dijo para el horror de Kushina-

Luego de eso un par de aldeanos creyeron que el mocoso demonio quería asaltar el hogar de su amado Yondaime Hokage y juntaron una turba donde me persiguieron un tiempo hasta que me acorralaron en un callejon donde casi me mataron.

-Que…..tiene que…ver con…..el ramen- pregunto Kushina mientras aguantaba sus sollozos al oir la historia

-A eso voy Kushina-san, usted pregunto cuando fue la primera vez que comi ramen y se lo estoy diciendo como llegue a comer Ramen- dijo Naruto ignorando el semblante triste de Kushina- Recuerdo que una joven me salvo de la turba antes de que me lograran matar, desperté una hora después en un local de comida donde la joven me había salvado, ella me pregunto de forma preocupante porque ellos me querían matar, pensó que yo había robado comida para alimentarme o algo asi, ya que deduzco que ella creyó que por eso se pusieron muy agresivos.

Luego de explicarle el porque me habían golpeado y dar a entender que no podía regresar a mi casa ella y su padre me ofrecieron comer un poco de ramen. Yo acepte algo cauteloso porque no sabia que era ramen, y ahí fue cuando vi ese plato….Aquel aroma, aquellos fideos que liberaban un hipnotizante sabor, fue casi inevitable no probar ese plato- dijo Naruto recordando- Fue una experiencia gratificante, vino con una adicion mas, me había hecho amigo de dos personas siendo Ayame y Teuchi Ichiraku. Luego de comer lo que fue para mi la bendición de Kami-sama misma, ellos me invitaron a pasar a comer a su local de ramen cuando quisiera sin costo alguno.

Iba a comer ramen cada dia hasta que ustedes llegaron 2 semanas después, luego 3 veces por semana, luego una vez por mes…..luego una vez por año- dijo Naruto mirando su ramen- Deje de ir a comer ramen luego de descubrir que la gente no ingresaba gracias a mi, y como era muy odiado en ese entonces…digamos que para evitar que ellos fueran a la quiebra deje de ir al pasar el tiempo- dijo terminando su tazon de ramen.

Kushina estaba en shock. Pensaba que seria algo divertido o alegre de escuchar, como la vez que ella comio ramen por primera vez o su hija Hikari, o Menma…o Kagome. Pero no pensaba que fuera tan triste su historia de como conoció el Ramen, cuando contaba la historia recordó que había viajado con su familia (Sin estar el en su viaje obviamente) a la capital de Hi no Kuni, donde la pasaron a lo grande por 2 semanas, luego recordó con tristeza como lo castigo por los supuestos "desastres" que había hecho en la aldea.

Tambien explicaba el porque cuando ella fue en ese tiempo la clientela del lugar se redujo, pensó que eran malas criticas, pero a su familia le seguía gustando el ramen de los Ichiraku y ella se quedo en la incognita del porque del bajon de su clientela. Ahora que ya lo sabia se sentia mucho peor de lo que ya estaba en el viaje a Kumo. Naruto la miro brevemente, suspiro de forma cansada, sabia que ella se pondría de ese humor depresivo, asi que cansado levemente de toda su mierda le hablo directamente.

-Mire Kushina-san- dijo Naruto algo cansado- Entiendo que se entristezca por mi historia, pero que puedo hacer, asi fue mi vida hasta después de mi 6to cumpleaños. No se puede cambiar el pasado, deje el pasado como esta, deje de entristeserce por el pasado y concentrese en su presente y futuro. Entiendo que se siente como la mierda por como me trato en mi infancia-

-Naruto- dijo ella a duras penas tragándose su dolor- No lo…..entiendes. Se supone que yo debia cuidar por ti…velar por ti….guiarte en la vida como tu modelo a seguir…como tu maestra….como tu heroína…..como tu madre- dijo ella mientras revolvía de forma lenta sus fideos mientras suspiraba-

-Pero…..falle. Te mostre lo cruel que la gente puede ser…lo cruel que las personas pueden llegar a ser con todos….incluidos con su familia. Y por ello me lamento, por no haber sido un mejor modelo de madre para ti.

Se que me merezco esto, no merezco llamarme tu kaa-san- dijo ella mirando de forma triste su tazon de ramen- Ya tienes a alguien mas que le dices kaa-san…..Solo siento envidia y decepción por ello. Siento envidia porque tienes un pilar maternal que te guía en tu camino, que te enseña y te reprende cuando haces algo mal para tu bienestar, tienes a alguien que escucha tus dudas mas existenciales, la que te da consuelo cuando estas triste, la que te calma cuando estas enojado.

Y siento decepción porque de haber abierto los ojos tan tarde, podría sentir todo lo que sientes con Kurama, alegrarte, consolarte, mimarte….estar a tu lado como madre e hijo- dijo mientras sentia como sus lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas- No me puedo perdonar sabiendo que soy un fracaso de madre, no puedo perdonarme sabiendo que a uno de mis hijos lo trate peor que la basura, mientras a los otros los mimaba e idolatraba como lo mas importante de mi vida.

Y por eso entiendo tu odio hacia mi, entiendo que no quieras tener un vinculo conmigo- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Y tampoco yo me perdonaría sabiendo que todo lo que hice, lo quiero borrar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella estaba dispuesta a retirarse, su corazón le dolia mas que nada, alfin había aceptado la verdad dolorosa, ya no podía verlo como su hijo, y eso le partia el alma en mas de una manera, pero una mano la agarro de su brazo, ella miro confundida al dueño de esa mano viendo que era Naruto el que la agarro, el solo con un simple jalon la hizo sentarse en su asiento de nuevo, causándole mas confusión a Kushina.

-Kushina-san- dijo Naruto- Entiendo que usted se sienta mal, y entiendo que alfin entendio que nuestra relación ya no puede ser lo de antes- dijo el mientras ella asentia con pesar- Se que le duele admitir esto en su saber que ya nuestra relación no es la misma. Hasta cierto punto se lo que sufre- dijo mientras ella escuchaba- Si bien no podemos seguir siendo "familia" y ademas yo no puedo seguir teniéndole rencores, que pueden llevarme a hacer acciones que pueda lamentar en el futuro cercano o lejano.

Asi que le propongo que iniciemos una nueva relación- dijo Naruto- No como familia, sino como amigos. Usted esta dispuesta, aunque sea a tener una relación de amistad conmigo ¿O me equivoco? - dijo Naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de ella- Bien, entonces esta decidido- dijo mientras le extendia una mano- Me llamo Naruto Takada…. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto el de forma amable

-Kushina…Kushina Uzumaki- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa- Mucho gusto Naruto-san.

-El gusto es mutuo Kushina-san- dijo Naruto empezando a conversar ambos

Si bien Kushina estaba con una sonrisa, aun estaba dolida por la decisión que acabo de tomar, pero si quería tener un vinculo con Naruto, aunque sea uno muy pequeño, lo tomaría sin importar que fuera, y como dijo Kurama a Hikari, del amor al odio hay un solo paso, y del odio al amor mas de mil, y por azares del destino tomo el camino largo, que en el futuro, vería los frutos de su decisión.

 **Mientras tanto: Konoha: Torre Hokage**

-La autopsia de Tenzo presenta que la causa de muerte fue la abertura horizontal en su cuello con un arma blanca- dijo Tsunade mientras mostraba en un proyector el cadáver de Tenzo- El rigor mortis de su ser muestra que murió entre la de la tarde de hace 8 dias, aparte de la abertura en su cuello, presenta quemaduras de tercer grado en los muslos, zona donde estaban los clavos que sirvieron como conductor para la electricidad que afecto en gran medida el sistema nervioso y circulatorio de Tenzo al paralizar en varias ocasiones su corazón produciéndole 2 pre-infartos, también suponemos que eso pudo causar la muerte de Tenzo.

Tambien presento su cuerpo un sello que altero los nociceptores del cuerpo, aumentando su sensibilidad en un 200 % Pero desconocemos quien es el fabricante- dijo mientras mostraba una foto del sello- Por los patrones del sello podemos deducir que el creador de este procede de Mizu no Kuni. Aunque los patrones inferiores del sello muestran que pudo crearlo un oriundo de Tsuchi no Kuni.

-Ya veo- dijo Minato con seriedad- Entendido. Gracias Tsunade por mostrarme esto- dijo mientras ella asentia- Es una lastima la muerte de Tenzo, pero es el gaje de nuestro oficio, y siempre estamos preparados para este tipo de situaciones…Puede retirarse.

-Hai Minato- dijo Tsunade mientras se retiraba.

Minato medito de forma silenciosa todo lo explicado por Tsunade, fue una lastima la muerte de Tenzo, el lo sabia, pero el hecho que su muerte era muy problemática. Habia perdido al único usuario de **Mokuton** que sobrevivio a los experimentos de Orochimaru, y la perdida de Tenzo le dejo sin una gran medida de contigencia para poder dominar a los Jinchuurikis de todas las aldeas Shinobi.

Y las malas noticias no se quedaban ahí, Danzo le hablo y le informo que las células de Tenzo no se podrán utilizar para replicar el **Mokuton** para implantarlo en otros cuerpos, lo que lo hizo enfurecerse, pero juro que haría pagar al desgraciado que mato a Tenzo, lo que frustro sus planes por un buen tiempo.

Ahora descubrió por parte de Jiraiya que en Suna el nuevo Kazekage fue nadie mas ni menos que Gaia no Sabaku. La Jinchuuriki del Ichibi se hizo Kage de Suna por el simple hecho de ser no solo la hija del Kazekage Raasa que falleció antes de la invasión a Konoha, sino porque de hecho era la ninja mas poderosa y fuerte de Suna, ni siquiera su sensei Baki o la anciana Chiyo querían el puesto, el primero por temor de que Gaia le matare en un arranque de ira, y Chiyo era muy vieja para el puesto.

Y a pesar del malestar general en contra de la Jinchuuriki del Ichibi, no tenían mas opciones, ya que necesitaban a alguien fuerte que los representara en caso de invasiones de otras aldeas, y Gaia era la única opción viable por el momento.

Aun era un misterio la situación en Mizu no Kuni, y los espias de Jiraiya ni bien entraban a Mizu no Kuni al dia salían en bolsas de morgue, alego que Yagura estaba mas paranoico que en la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, asi que dejo a Mizu no Kuni de lado hasta que su guerra civil terminara.

Y Tsuchi no Kuni mantenían muy vigilados a sus Jinchuurikis, al grado de que centenares o millares de ANBU resguardaban sus chozas en las fronteras Este y Oeste de Tsuchi no Kuni sacándolos únicamente para misiones de rango S o cuando haya una guerra.

-Asi que ya Tsunade te dio el informe de la autopsia de Tenzo- dijo Jiraiya entrando por la ventana mas cercana al escritorio de Minato

-Si…. ¿Qué demostró el informe hecho en las bases de RAIZ?- pregunto Minato a Jiraiya

-Lo mismo…..El que hizo el trabajo si que sabia lo que hacia, tomo todas las medidas para no dejar un solo rastro de su presencia en el cadáver de Tenzo- dijo Jiraiya mirando la foto del sello- Y lo que mas me preocupa es este sello- dijo mientras miraba el sello proyectado en el proyector

-Un sello de patrones interpuestos- dijo Minato- Un sello nivel 10…..Pero- dijo Minato mirándolo mas de cerca- El primer y segundo sellos son obviamente anuladores de las funciones motoras del cuerpo y de alteración de los nociceptores. Pero…. ¿De que es el ultimo sello puesto?

-Eso es lo que me inquieta- dijo Jiraiya- He tardado 1 semana estudidando este maldito sello y no puedo decifrar el ultimo sello

-Por lo que dijo Torune, cuando Kakashi se comunico con ellos, cree que Naruto tuvo que ver con la muerte de Tenzo y su escuadrón- dijo Minato mirando a su sensei

-Es una teoría posible, pero el no es lo suficientemente paranoico como para desconfiar de las acciones de todos nosotros. Es crédulo Minato- dijo Jiraiya- Pero….Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que el tenia un sello que modifico su apariencia en nuestras narices creo que era **Fuinjutsu: Henge Definitivo** por lo que recuerdo. ¿Incluso como pudo tener conocimientos de **Fuinjutsu** como para modificar su apariencia física por 6 años? - Se cuestiono Jiraiya

-Tengo la respuesta- dijo Minato mirando a Jiraiya- Heinz Takada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el Minato?

-No lo has visto pelear como yo- dijo Minato- Cuando regrese luego de mi "intervención" en la zona Norte de la aldea durante la invasión, vi como el humillo a Orochimaru-

-Eso es imposible Minato- dijo Jiraiya- No hay nadie que pueda humillarlo a el, mas que yo y tu

-Pero lo vi con mis ojos sensei- dijo Minato- Vi como lo humillo, como lo hizo ver como si fuera un genin, como si fuera un novato de la academia contra un ANBU de 20 años de experiencia. Y eso con este suceso, me hacen creer que el estaba detrás de la muerte de Tenzo.

-Pero si tu lo mandaste a investigar en los países cercanos a Mizu no Kuni- dijo Jiraiya- ¿Cómo podría matar a Tenzo y sus secuaces y de paso investigar la situación de Mizu al mismo tiempo? No hay ni clones de algún tipo que duraran tanto tiempo.

Minato miro por varios segundos a su sensei, el dio un punto muy valido, no existía un solo clon de cualquier tipo que durara días o meses, a lo mucho los clones elementales duraban 2 horas, y los **Clones de Sombra** duraban de acuerdo a la cantidad de chakra que tuvieran en sus cuerpos.

-No lo se sensei….Pero hay que vigilarlo de ahora en adelante- dijo Minato con seriedad- No solo tiene poder suficiente como para poder pelear parejamente con Orochimaru, sino que tiene a mi hijo en su custodia y mas que nada el favor del Daimyo….Hay que movernos con cautela de ahora en adelante.

-Si…Ese imbécil se esta regodeando por todo eso…..Pero llegara la hora en la que no habrá lugar en el que caiga muerto.

 **Mientras tanto: Mizu no Kuni: Torre Mizukage**

Ah Kirigakure no Sato, la tercera aldea shinobi en ser creada luego de Konohagakure y Iwagakure, Uzushiogakure no contaba por el hecho que era antes una nación samurai como lo era Tetsu no Kuni, e hizo la transición a aldea shinobi luego de que las demás aldeas se posicionaran como aldeas shinobis.

No tenia tanta historia como Konoha, la causante directa e indirectamente de todo conflicto de samurais y shinobis en casi 200 años, si bien Konoha tiene 70 años de existencia, los otros 130 los conflictos los causaron los Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, y demás aldeas fundadoras de Konoha

Los Senju como los peleadores numero uno de los clanes Samurai de esa época creo rivalidades con los clanes Terumi, Kaguya y Raikami que posteriormente fundarían las aldeas de Kirigakure y Kumogakure respectivamente

Los Uchiha crearon rivalidades con los Sabaku, con los Kamizuru, y contra los Nii creando estos posteriormente Sunagakure, Iwagakure y por ultimo Kumogakure. Los Hyuuga tuvieron rivalidad con los Uzumaki, aunque esta jamás salió a la luz, ya que los Hyuuga en su efimera rivalidad perdieron muchos integrantes, a tal grado que llegaron sus perdidas a números astronómicos contra los Uzumaki, odiando a todo lo que tuviera ese infame apellido. Para hacerse una idea, los Hyuuga gracias a su extrema endogamia e incesto eran 20.000 integrantes cuando vivian en las afueras de Oni no Kuni…..Y luego de su llegada a Konoha solo fueron 2.000

Basicamente las tres principales familias/clanes fundadores de Konoha crearon enemigos incluso antes de su fundación, lo que orillo muchos conflictos que terminaron en guerras como las Grandes Guerras Shinobis, golpes de Estado contra Kages de aldeas pequeñas y medianas para tener aldeas satélites en sus dominios, y mucha muerte bajo su historia.

Y Kirigakure gracias a varios factores como por Ejemplo: Que Yagura del clan Karatachi "enloqueciera" e hiciera genocidios contra casi todos los clanes que llegaron a centenares de miles de muertos entre hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos e incluso bebes. O el hecho de que Danzo impido que Konoha ayudara a Kirigakure en su guerra civil, causaron un gran malestar entre los shinobis y Kunoichis de Kirigakure con respecto a Konoha, gracias que el principal causante de la victoria de los rebeldes en dicha guerra civil, rebelo ciertos detallitos del porque la locura de Yagura o de la nula ayuda de Konoha cuando estos pidieron su ayuda a gritos.

Ahora en la torre Mizukage, mas específicamente la Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi, escuchaba atentamente una pequeña conferencia por parte de su benefactor en la guerra civil con respecto a algunos datos que de por si ya son de extrema necesidad saberlos.

-Ya ha pasado un mes desde que inicie con el sellado total de toda Kirigakure- dijo el de forma seria- Los sellos que implante son 3: El primero de estos es un sello identificador, el cual esta en todos los muros que rodean a Kirigakure, estos identifican a cada hombre, mujer y niño oriundos de Kiri, también aplica para bebes y neo-natos que no han nacido aun, ya que el parentesco sanguíneo de sus padres automáticamente los reconocera el sello, evitando que sean catalogados como posibles traidores o espias.

Pero esta medida es solo al 50% de reconocimiento sanguíneo, por ende deberán dar una muestra de sangre y conectarla al sello principal que se encuentra en las inmediaciones del cuarte ANBU y de el complejo de I.T. de aquí para que sea 100% identificable, aunque eso solo se podrá hacer cuando tenga la edad de 6 años para evitar complicaciones en sus primeros 5 años de vida- dijo mientras la Mizukage asentia.

-El segundo sello es un sello identificador, apto para identificar civiles extranjeros como comerciantes o cuerpos diplomáticos como los concejales del Daimyo de Mizu no Kuni o Kages de aldeas menores en caso de querer una audiencia con su persona. Estos están implantados en cada formulario de estadia temporal que se entregan en los retenes de las puertas Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste de la aldea, un pequeño toque de la persona y el formulario de forma discreta tomara una muestra de sangre y de la huella para tenerla en el banco de datos de la oficina de Codificacion y las inmediaciones de I.T. para saber sobre los antecedentes penales que tengan los visitantes en Mizu no Kuni o otras naciones aledañas.

El ultimo es un sello rastreador, este esta conectado con los otros dos, este rastreara a cada persona que perezca, esto para que los cuerpos médicos y en caso de shinobis el cuerpo ANBU actuasen al instante para evitar que personas externas a la aldea puedan tomar sangre y crear sellos con base a la sangre del fallecido para tratar de aparentar que sigue con vida y asi poder extraer secretos de la aldea.

-Ya veo…Las medidas que esta implementando son muy importantes en una aldea shinobi- dijo ella con calma- Lo que menos quiero es la llegada de espias de Kumo, Iwa, Konoha o otra aldea que quiera saber de nuestro estado actual, afuera de las fronteras de Mizu no Kuni estamos en una guerra civil, pero aquí, estamos en nuestro mejor momento hasta antes de la Tercera gran guerra- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa- De no ser por usted la guerra habría durado mas tiempo y posiblemente la rebelión contra el Yugo de Yagura habría fracasado.

-Solo hice mi trabajo- dijo el con sencillez- Liberar a Kirigakure de las garras de Yagura y de Madara Uchiha era uno de los planes para el nacimiento del nuevo mundo que quiero crear…..Aunque aun es una meta algo lejana para lograr- dijo el mirando a la Mizukage

-Tengo una duda- hablo la otra persona en la habitación- ¿Cómo sabemos que esto nos mantendrá libres de Madara Uchiha y del tal Zetsu?- pregunto ella con seriedad

-Ah, eso lo tengo cubierto- dijo haciendo un sello de pájaro seguido de uno de buey- **Yamiton: Clon de Oscuridad**

 ***POOF***

En una nube de humo aparecion un clon, solo que este no era similar a el, era 5 cm mas bajo que el, usaba un traje de ANBU de Kiri y tenia un cabello largo y de color rojo pálido

-Hola como están gente bonita- dijo el clon con una sonrisa y de forma alegre

-El y los demás clones serán la alternativa a lidiar con Zetsu- dijo el con una sonrisa

-No entiendo….dijo que era un **clon de oscuridad** ….. ¿Pero porque es diferente a usted? ¿No se supone que debe lucir exactamente a usted? - pregunto la Mizukage

-Bueno, Mei-san la cuestión es que al ser un sujeto de mi "clase"- dijo con una sonrisa- Junto una pequeña cantidad de escencia de demonio de mi ser y le doy "vida" ya que la escencia de por si es como un ser viviente pero que mas parece a un simbionte que se adhiere a ti hasta que le des un uso…Los **clones de oscuridad** como les digo los demonios pueden hacerlos dependiendo de su chakra y de su poder espiritual, aquí aparte del que acabe de crear hay 500 en total. 500 bastardos que son ¼ demonios y ¾ simbiontes que pueden tener emociones variadas, personalidades distintas a la mia, y gustos y odios diferentes al mio, pero que obedecen las ordenes de mi persona o de la persona que diga que obedezcan sin dudar.

-Como dijo el jefazo Heinz,por ejemplo el tiene de canción favorita _Reincarnation_ de 2pac Shakur, pero a mi me gusta _Musica Ligera_ Del Vegetal Cerati y sus vegetalitos estereos- dijo de forma burlona- A el le gusta el clima frio porque le recuerda a las estepas rusas, pero a mi me fascina el clima cálido de mi bella Santa Cruz.

-Noto que es muy…diferente a ti Heinz- dijo la otra voz

-Como no serlo Iso-chan- dijo el de forma divertida

-¡Deja de llamarme asi!- dijo ella de forma enojada con un sonrojo en su rostro

Heinz miro divertido a Isobu, quien diria que el Sanbi, o la Tortuga-camaron de tres colas en su forma humana era una hermosa mujer de piel clara, ojos azul claro de cabello gris oscuro que le llegaba hasta los muslos, con varios flequillos que cubrían su frente y flequillos laterales enmarcando su rostro, con un voluptuoso cuerpo que su activo mas notorio eran sus caderas y sus piernas de infarto, aunque su delantera no se quedaba atrás, teniendo unos pechos copa D baja. Vestia un kimono negro con bordes blancos y debajo de este un traje de red que se apegaba a su cuerpo a la perfeccion. ( **Para hacerse a la idea, describi a Rias Gremory pero con un kimono que usaría mayormente Shizune en el anime de Naruto y con pelo gris)**

-No dejare de llamarte asi Iso-chan- dijo el con una sonrisa- Kurama me dijo que odias que te llamen asi…asi que por diversión te llamare asi hasta que me canse Iso-chan- dijo con una sonrisa al ver como Isobu solo suspiro derrotada

-Dejando de lado su flitreo diario de ustedes dos antes de que lleguen a mayores como la ultima vez- dijo Mei con algo de molestia

-Te pregunte esa vez si querias unirte Mei-san…..pero veo que prefieres carne mas "fresca" para mordisquear- dijo Heinz con simpleza

-Esas cosas no se dicen en publico, no sea un indecente- dijo Mei con un sonrojo- Y gracias a eso tuve que limpiar bien el escritorio y ventilar por 1 semana la oficina…..Demonios y su lujuria- dijo ella suspirando- En fin, me desvie del tema. ¿Qué tiene de información de parte de Konoha?

-Oh claro- dijo Heinz entregándoles un par de pergaminos- El de color rojo tiene varios informes de los ninjas que recorren las zonas desde Nami no Kuni, hasta la frontera este de Mizu no Kuni, en un mapa que también esta ahí, esta resaltado las zonas donde hay centenares de ninjas de Konoha haciendo estragos en zonas cercanas con fines de robar clientela a tu aldea.

-Seran tratados en el tiempo necesario- dijo Mei mientras asentia- ¿Qué tiene el segundo pergamino?

-El segundo tiene una lista de los espias de Jiraiya que se encuentran en la zona, en las naciones cercanas e incluso los que estarán de investigación en Mizu no Kuni en los siguientes meses, ademas de una lista de efectivos que se encuentran en toda Hi no Kuni, ademas de las bases de RAIZ de Danzo Shimura y Orochimaru en las cercanías de su nación. Ademas de los principales clientes de Konoha que se encuentran en la zona, esto según yo podra aumentar la economía de Kirigakure en un 70 %, si bien se gana bien en la actualidad esto no caería mal en la inversión a Kirigakure a largo plazo.

-No se como podre pagarle todo esto Heinz-san- dijo Mei de forma agradecida

-Con solo ser mis aliados cuando llegue el momento de la creación del nuevo mundo me basta- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa- Ademas vino con el plus de que Iso-chan se me abalanzara una vez la libere y posteriormente la transforme- dijo antes de esquivar un libro que Isobu le lanzo- Ok, ya no te dire asi Iso-chan- dijo antes de que le lanzara un pergamino

-¡Deja de decirme asi baka!- dijo ella muy molesta

-…..- Heinz miro con una sonrisa maniaca- No quiero Iso-chan, no dejare que Iso-chan me diga que deje de llamarla Iso-chan porque a Iso-chan le molesta que le diga Iso-chan- dijo mientras sonreía maniacamente

- **Suiton** \- dijo ella con un susurro

-Mei-san le sugiero que huya de aquí- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa

-Y ya había secado toda la oficina desde la ultima vez- dijo Mei con un suspiro- Por favor no la dejen oliendo a feromonas de demonio la próxima vez- dijo retirándose por la puerta con gran velocidad

-Bien Iso-chan ya se fue Mei- dijo volviendo a verla

-¡ **SUITON: GRAN BALA DE AGUA!-** Grito Isobu lanzando una gran bala de agua

-¡Oh mierda!

 **Continuara….**


	18. XVIII: El espadachín demente de Katabami

**Hola como están todos, espero que se encuentren bien y de paso los saludo en esta ocasión, bueno, hubo una duda algo interesante que alguien comento en el capitulo anterior (Clandestino si no me equivoco) ¿Qué pasara con Hinata y Mito? Bueno, la primera duda puedo decírtela de una simple manera: Netorare….. En otras palabras, estoy cocinando a fuego lento lo que será el mayor Netorare de mi fic (Y eso que odio el genero por cuestiones personales) Pero como dicen "No hay mejor experiencia para un escritor que una que paso en su vida" ¿Por qué la "pobre e indefensa" Hinata que ni una flor lastimaría ella sin motivo alguno? Eh ahí la gran cuestionante.**

 **En primera porque esta Hinata la base de la película de Naruto cuando Sakura y Naruto están en el Tsukuyomi infinito, la cual es una perra posesiva (en mis palabras) por Menma (Naruto) la cual alejaría a cualquier mujer como toda novia toxica, pero al rato andaría de puta con otro (No lo mostraron pero obviamente era la apariencia de esa Hinata) En fin, Hinata de este Fic esta enamorada de Menma y es la única persona con la cual se "Ablanda" por asi decirlo con este, y aquí viene la gran incognita ¿Cómo reaccionara Hinata cuando se entere que todo el tiempo, amor y mas que nada el entregarse totalmente a "Menma" fue una vil mentira producida por Yumi? Y hagamos una hipótesis interesante Si Hitomi, Kanna y Hanabi saben de la acción de Yumi ¿Cómo reaccionaran ellas? Si bien ya no tienen un solo atisbo de amor por los Hyuuga, al saber este tipo de información las haría cocinar una trama mucho mas oscura digna de un caso de la vida real el cual acabaría muy mal para Hinata…**

 **Ahora la segunda cuestión ¿Qué hare con Mito? Bueno, si recordamos la hice quebrarse mentalmente por negarle el Orgasmo por 7 años, 7 años de dolor sexual por querer sentir ese final majestuoso de un acto carnal. Algo que ella tuvo la desgracia y honor de experimentar por los tratos de ella hacia Kurama en su sello y de paso el regalo del sello que mencione en el capitulo IX. Para ti amigo, Mito esta amaestrada totalmente, no pararía en un burdel, ya es por asi decirlo "Propiedad" de Heinz, el cual dijo bajo sus propias palabras incluso que había que amaestrarla a pesar de ser su tercera "amada" (Levemente hice una mención de eso en el capitulo XIII) Aunque posteriormente se mostrara el descenlace de su amaestramiento (Alerta de spoiler: Digamos que ahora ella si ama legítimamente a su "maestro" si es que me entiendes) Por lo que la segunda duda quedaría saldada, pero mostraría resultados a futuro como la primera.**

 **Ahora para (Irina Ashakira)**

 **Si, mi misión era hacer a Kakashi un capullo totalmente, de hecho la mejor versión de un Kakashi "Capullo" o debería decir un "Hijo de puta" la podrías encontrar en el fic Keibatsu (Creo que asi se llama) Ahí encontraras un peor Kakashi o tal vez en "Imperio del Este Unificado" de Animebot02 (Espero escribir bien el nombre) son buenas opciones de un verdadero capullo**

 **Tambien para responder a un comentario tuyo, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no lei; desgraciadamente hay poca originalidad en las tramas de Naruto, hay pocos usuarios que si se la rifan con lo ya existente tomemos por ejemplo a Kurai-sho con "Demonio o algo mas" que debo decir es una obra que veo desde hace 2 años la cual me capturo totalmente con su premicia, otro el cual usa este método a un nivel diferente es Racoon Omega con "El ultimo de los Ootsutsuki" o su fic reciente en el cual si no me equivoco esta por ir al mundo de Toriko, también estaría Animebot02 el cual con esto se ha rifado un buen fic como lo es "Hijo de una deidad (En lo personal uno de mis favoritos) y Imperio del Este Unificado" el cual fue el primer usuario de habla Hispana que uso la temática de "Naruto emperador del Oeste/Este" Y yo aun no tengo el honor de formar parte de la lista de Fictioners que hacen buenas obras con temas ya trillados…Pero de apoco aprendo**

 **Y una duda final, ¿Mikoto cuando se hizo tengu? Se hizo Tengu al igual que Anko se hizo una Kitsune en el lapso de tiempo en el cual estaba durmiendo o descansando, tal vez en un futuro muestre un Omake de la reacción de la Uchiha por este nuevo cambio. Y por último ¿De donde saque la inspiración para Yumi? Bueno, la inspiración no vendría de un anime sino de un Juego.**

 **En interacciones anteriores mencione a LOL (League of Legends) y la inspiración de este personaje vino de Ahri la Vastaya de 9 colas, la cual es una viva imagen de esta pero en niñez y posteriormente en el arco de Shippuden tomaría una apariencia mas similar a esta kitsune de colas blancas (Notese que no tendira las colas blancas o los bigotes de zorro de esa misma forma) Eh incluso aquí estoy comentando un detalle de forma discreta respecto al personaje el cual base la apariencia de Yumi y esta ligado de cierta manera a algo que mencione en un capitulo pasado…Pero son detalles que a futuro tomaran importancia, pero basta de chachara ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **Pd: Este y el siguiente capitulo pasan al mismo tiempo de la estadia de la comitiva a Kumo y en cierta forma es un "Relleno" Pero tómenlo como ustedes quieran jeje**

 ****

 **Capitulo XVII: La caída de los Kurosuki (Parte I).**

 **En algún lugar de Kawa no Kuni**

La lluvia azotaba sin piedad el lugar, cada uno de los habitantes de la zona no podían ver mas allá del puente de su nariz, era como ir a ciegas dentro de la infame niebla que rodea a Kirigakure, la lluvia era frecuente desde hace un tiempo en el lugar, y a pesar de las adversidades que traía esta la superaban como podían.

Aunque algunos habitantes conectaron esta lluvia con los "dirigentes" actuales del lugar, con su llegada no solo llego la peor época de su pueblo, sino que la lluvia llego como si fuera un castigo de la misma Kami por los actos "justos" de los dirigentes del lugar, como si castigara no solo a ellos por sus actos crueles y salvajes, sino a los habitantes que no se levantaban en armas para hacer algo a respecto.

-¡PORQUE….PORQUE!- Rezono una voz desesperada en el lugar

 ***BROOOM***

Un rayo alumbro el lugar, mostrando en un terreno vacio donde solo había 12 personas, 4 de ellas sujetando un feretro con unas sogas las cuales vestían tunicas negras camuflándose ante la lluvia que proveía la naturaleza en estos momentos.

-¡Era un hombre tan joven….porque nos los quitas!- volvió a gritar de desesperación y dolor la voz

Las 11 figuras miraban de forma apática al feretro que 4 de ellas cargaban, mientras la figura central lloraba de forma desgarradora, como si acabara de perder a un ser querido, como el llanto desgarrador de un padre al ver morir a su hijo. Para cualquiera eso seria desgarrador, pero para los lugareños ya era una practica muy habitual

-Aun recuerdo…..cuando me mostraste- dijo entre sollozos- Una de tus…posesiones mas preciadas- dijo aun entre sollozos- Con alegría me contaste como lo consiguió tu papa, era una pipa muy hermosa. Aun con alegría me viste cuando te la quite y destrui el único objeto que te recordaba a tu padre con regocijo delante de ti…Aun me veias con alegría a pesar de que te rompimos los huesos, aun cuando te cortamos los dedos uno por uno…aun cuando te amputamos las piernas.

El feretro se movia, mientras un alarido de desesperación se escuchaba de forma apagada que salia del feretro. Los 4 que sujetaban el feretro con las cuerdas lentamente lo descendieron en el agujero de 4 metros que había sido cabado con previa antelación, una vez se asento a la tierra los mismos empezaron a lanzar tierra con palas empezando a enterrar el feretro.

-Aun asi era una gran sonrisa- dijo la figura con algo de nostalgia- ¡ERA HERMOSA!

A lo lejos 3 personas miraban el "funeral" con un ceño fruncido. Sabian que esta era la única oportunidad para pedir ayuda, pero si no esperaban el tiempo suficiente esto significaría no solo el fin de su aldea, sino que seria el final de sus vidas.

-Vamonos Roukuske, solo un minuto mas antes que se vayan- dijo uno de ellos

-Lo se, pero Kenpachi esta- dijo Roukuske

-Debemos irnos, esa aldea es nuestra única solución- dijo el otro antes de que ambos huyeran.

-¡QUE GRAN FUNERAL!- Dijo la figura con jubilo y una risa antes de retirarse- No puedo esperar a que ya venga el siguiente….Y se avecinaran mas funerales- dijo con una sonrisa maniaca. ****

 **Konoha: Torre Hokage**

Mientras Naruto y su comitiva estaban en reunión con el Raikage en Kumogakure, las cosas en Konoha seguía con normalidad, aun estaba la incognita de la muerte de Tenzo, y los ANBU de RAIZ estaban actuando con cautela ante un clan en especial: Los Takada.

Si bien estaban lejos de su alcance gracias a que son protegidos del Daimyo Hasao, no les impedia nada vigilarlos con sus mejores fuerzas en caso de actos "sospechosos" que los llevarían a interrogarlos o si tenían suerte "amaestrarlos" y quitarles sus secretos.

Tenian varios objetivos para "interrogar" entre ellos Kurama Takada la matriarca del clan, y las hijas de Heinz que serian Haku, Yumi y Kaguya; Minato por el momento dijo que solo los vigilaran, pero ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso los ANBU tenían el derecho de llevarlas a I.T. o a las bases de Danzo donde les lavarían el cerebro y las amoldarian para la grandeza de Konoha además de sacarles cualquier secreto que conozcan del clan.

Ahora en la Torre Hokage estaba Minato como siempre martirizado por el papeleo, aun preguntándose como Tobirama Senju pudo librarse de tal abominación hecha por Yami-sama. Mientras escuchaba atentamente el informe del equipo 8 de su misión de rango C.

-Entiendo, les felicito por su misión de rango C equipo 8- dijo Minato- El pago de su misión estará en sus respectivas cuentas bancarias, pueden retirarse hasta nuevo aviso- dijo Minato a Kurenai.

-Hai Hokage-sama- dijo la bellaza ojiroja antes de retirarse con su equipo.

Ni bien se retiro Kurenai y su equipo a sus respectivos hogares una fuerza de la "naturaleza" entro de golpe en la oficina alertando a los ANBU que se hallaban ocultos en la oficina.

-¡HOKAGE-SAMA LA MISION DE VENCER A ESOS PIRATAS QUE ATERRABAN A LA ALDEA DE GOTARI HA SIDO COMPLETADA CON UN ÉXITO DE LA JUVENTUD!- Dijo una voz de forma totalmente animada- ¡HAN SIDO VENCIDOS POR ESTOS JUVENILES PUÑOS QUE LIBERAN LAS LLAMAS DE MI JUVENTUD, Y SI ESOS PIRATAS LOGRAN RECAPACITAR, ENTONCES LAS LAGRIMAS DE LA FLOR DE MI JUVENTUD NO HABRAN SIDO DERRAMADAS EN VANO!- Dijo dando un discurso altamente "juvenil"

-Entiendo Gai-san- dijo Minato con una gota de sudor- "¿Por qué siempre debe ser excéntrico?"- pensó mentalmente- Dejando de lado eso, tengo una misión para tu equipo- dijo de forma monótona- Como sabras tenemos obligaciones, y por el momento estamos sin personal para esta misión.

-¡YOSH, ES HORA DE QUE MIS JUVENILES ESTUDIANTES MUESTREN SUS JUVENILES SERES AL MUNDO SHINOBI COMO SE DEBE!- Dijo juvenilmente Gai

-Y nuestro cliente lo pidió específicamente para esta misión Gai-san- dijo Minato

-¡OH ERA HORA DE QUE MIS PEQUEÑAS FLORES DE LOTO PUEDAN MOSTRAR SUS PETALOS JUVENILES, YOSH HOKAGE-SAMA PROMETO QUE NO LE FALLAREMOS!

-Iran sin ti Gai-san, como sabras has salido de una misión, y puede que tu ayuda sea requerida en una misión de mas importancia que esta, asi que tus genin iran solos a esta misión- dijo Minato.

-¡ELLOS ESTAN MAS QUE PREPARADOS HOKAGE-SAMA!

-E iran con Yumi Takada como la líder de la misión- dijo Minato con simpleza

-No encuentro un problema a su decisión- dijo Gai con simpleza

-Espera…. ¿No reclamaras porque los niños que son tus pupilos iran solos a una misión de este tipo?

-No le encuentro algún problema- dijo Gai con sorpresiva tranquilidad- Yumi-san muestra habilidades que pueden implementarse a la perfeccion con mi equipo, ya que son especializados en el área de **Taijutsu** y con la juvenil Ten Ten especialista en armas de todo tipo, las posibilidades son infinitas si se pone a pensar Hokage-sama.

\- Tomandolo de ese punto de vista, no lo habia considerado...Pero como es tu decision y aportaste tu punto de vista del porque de mi eleccion esta bien...¡Tori!- Grito Minato

-¿Llamo Hokage-sama?- pregunto un ANBU con mascara de pájaro

-Quiero que informes al equip la Chunin Yumi Takada para que vengan inmediatamente aquí. Informales que tienen una misión- dijo mientras el ANBU asentia

-Hai Hokage-sama- dijo el ANBU antes de desaparecer.  
 **  
Mientras tanto: Complejo Takada**

-¿Por qué debemos aprender esto?- pregunto Kin a Mikoto mientras señalaba un tablero de ajedrez con sus respectivas piezas colocadas- ¿En que nos servirá el aprender esto?

-Concuerdo con ella- dijo Kanna con tranquilidad mirando a su amiga

-Lo que ven en su delante es un tablero de ajedrez- dijo Mikoto- El ajedrez es la mejor representación de como se muestra un campo de batalla a nivel de simulacion- dijo señalando un peon- Obviamente el peon representa a un soldado o en este caso a los shinobis, activos que pueden ser reemplazados fácilmente una vez mueren.

Ahora esta- dijo alzando al torre- Simboliza las fortificaciones que rodean nuestra aldea o los puntos de guardia de nuestros shinobis en Hi no Kuni y en el resto de naciones aliadas, aunque también puede significar a las unidades de asalto móvil, como los lanza shurikens o kunais que habitan en Haru no Kuni.

El caballo representa a la caballería, las cuales no poseemos pero algunas naciones como Tetsu no Kuni las poseen pero estas son elites que solo son desplegadas para protección del Daimyo o figuras militares como Mifune el General de Hierro.

El Alfil representaría a los oficiales de rango medio como Chunin o Jounin, personas capaces de liderar misiones y cuerpos de shinobis que van desde decenas a centenares de hombres y mujeres a su mando. La dama o reina Reina como es dicha comúnmente, representaría a los altos funcionarios como el comandante de los Anbu y Jounin- dijo ahora alzando al Rey- Y esta, es la pieza del rey, representa al líder y comandante supremo de todas las demás piezas, en nuestro caso es la representación de un Kage, es la figura mas importante ya que el toma las decisiones de que harán las demás piezas, y en caso de que el muera-

-Las demás caerían en cuestión de tiempo- dijo Kanna concluyenydo

-Si y no- dijo Mikoto- Si bien hay casos de que un Kage pueda morir en medio de una guerra, las figuras de rango igual a la Reina o de haber un shinobi o kunoichi que iguale el nivel del Hokage anterior en cuestiones de habilidad entonces no caerán las piezas a su mando, caerían una vez ya no existan mas "reemplazos" para la ficha del rey y en estos casos los Alfiles también, si caen las principales figuras de poder las demás caerán en cuestión de tiempo.

Ahora tal vez se preguntan porque les digo esto- dijo Mikoto- Bueno el ajedrez nos da multiples beneficios que a la hora de combate pueden ser muy útiles, mas si necesitan planificar un plan para ciertas situaciones, en caso de una batalla seria difícil planificar si uno esta luchando, pero para eso esta el ajedrez ya que podrán planificar y simular varias situaciones las cuales les ayudaran a ver cual estrategia o plan de ataque será la mas efectiva; además ayuda a nivel analítico, hace de tu memoria un aliado indispensable y te hace tomar decisiones pero tomando en cuenta las circunstancias y sus futuras repercusiones.

-Entonces esto nos ayudara mejor en pelea- dijo Kanna- ¿Pero porque todos tenemos que saber esto?

-Sencillo Kan-chan- dijo Mikoto- Nuestro primordial enemigo es Konoha, ya conocemos como cada posible enemigo siempre usa las mismas habilidades para la pelea, tomemos por ejemplo, los Hyuuga- dijo mientras Kanna asentia- Los Hyuuga solo pelean usando el **Jyuuken** , sobreexplotan el **Byakugan** a tal grado que es la única herramienta para sus combates, son tan dependientes de ellos que no saben que cualquier enemigo conocedor de las fallas de su kata puede ganarles con sencillez, y peor si saben la desventaja de que los Hyuuga no ven de forma perpendicular o veritcal con su **Dojutsu** , y sobretodo que si hay un método para anular su **Byakugan** están totalmente ciegos e indefensos.

-Asi que usaremos los conocimientos previos que conocemos sobre nuestros enemigos, como luchan y como actúan, y los aplicaremos en combate gracias a este juego- dijo Kin

-Asi es Kin-san- dijo Mikoto- Ahora, no se distraigan que el marcador va 12-4

-No puedo creer que me gane una niña- dijo Kanna con un puchero

-Al menos no saliste 12-0 contra Tayuya

-¿Aun seguirá molesta Hito-chan?

-Por lo que se Hitomi aun esta cabreada- dijo Kin- Se encerro en su cuarto al perder contra Tayu-chan

-No nos gusta perder…sobretodo contra niños- dijo Kanna con una pequeña risita

mientras Mikoto veía como el encuentro entre Kin y Kanna seguía, en la sala del complejo Yumi estaba dormitando tranquilamente (como le era de costumbre) ya que tenia un par de días mas hasta que estuviera otra vez de servicio, aunque si estuviera Naruto o Kurama o estaría entre hacer algunas "activididades" con Naruto y platicar o hacer actividades que mayormente hace con Kurama, como la botánica o jugar con alguno de los objetos oriundos del universo del alemán junto a su madre, pero como no estaban ni Naruto ni Kurama, Yumi no podía divertirse como deseaba, si bien estaba Kaguya junto a ella, también la peliblanca esta muy inconforme por no estar Naruto o su madre.

Ella estaba dormitando de forma tranquila mientras estaba totalmente despatarrada en el sofa como si fuera su cama, con su **Henge** sin activar, sus 4 colas al igual que su dueña estaban despatarradas, pero por cuestiones del destino sus orejitas de zorro escucharon levemente el golpeteo que sonaba de las puertas del complejo.

Ella se despertó un poco somnolienta, murmurando de forma molesta como le impedían disfrutar de sus 3 dias de descanso, recién había llegado hace menos de 1 hora al complejo algo cansada y ya le andaban interrumpiendo un sueño que le era necesario en estos momentos, se levanto del sofa no sin antes cubrir su verdadera apariencia con su **Henge** para seguir con su camino hacia las puertas del complejo.

Ella abrió las puertas de forma lenta mientras se resfregaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño mientras veía de forma aburrida al ANBU en su delante, bostezo de forma cansada mientras miraba al ANBU

-¿Qué…..se te ofrece Anbu-san?- pregunto ella mientras bostezaba

-Chunin Takada Yumi, Hokage-sama la requiere en la torre Hokage ahora mismo- dijo el Anbu antes de desaparecer

-Hai…..- dijo antes de bostezar otra vez- Maldito Hokage, primero aguantar a Ciega-chan y sus arranques de perra con humos de grandeza y ahora esto….- dijo mientras cerraba las puertas del complejo

De forma lenta se fue al complejo mas exactamente a su habitación, una vez dentro de esta empezó a acomodar su mochila de viaje depositando ropa como para 2 semanas en caso de que fuera larga la misión, su tunica para climas frios, un par de pergaminos con agua y comida para 2 semanas (que saco de la armeria ya que eran provisiones que técnicamente contaban como armamento igual) y relleno los bolsillos de su chaleco tactico con pergaminos que contenían desde kunais, shurikens, medicamentos y por ultimo una Escopeta Benelli M3 (Gracias al Tuerto Dan esta ultima) no sabia cuando necesitaría esa arma, asi que mas valia ser precavida pensó mientras la guardaba junto a unas cajas de cartuchos para su arma, luego guardo en su bolso que mayormente estaba en su espalda baja mas shurikens, kunais y un cuchillo Bowie, una vez lista se dispuso a ir a la torre Hokage con todas sus pertenencias.

-¿Yumi-chan a donde vas?- pregunto Kaguya entrando

Yumi miro de forma cansada a su hermana viendo que también ella apenas y había dormido un poco, le sonrio de forma cansada mientras bostezaba

-Hokage-baka…..me quiere para una mision- dijo ella mientras bostezaba- Y yo que quería dormir todo el dia.

-Es una pena- dijo ella viéndola con empatia- Si es para una misión quiero que tengas esto- Kaguya le entrego un frasco con píldoras- Son experimentales, Richtofen-san las creo con el fin de alterar el sistema regenerativo de una persona, haciendolo lucir como parte de tu Kekkei Genkai ficticio, para ocultar tu regeneración demoníaca y así no levantar sospechas- dijo mientras se hechaba en la cama de ella

-¿Por qué te hechas en mi cama?- pregunto ella

-Me gusta dormir en tu cama- dijo Kaguya antes de bostezar

-Claro, y cuando yo lo hago en la tuya te enojas

-Pues si- dijo ella de forma somnolienta- Ahora deja pegar pestaña y ve y mata a los bandidos o proteje a un comerciante idiota o yo que se.

-Me las pagaras- dijo antes de irse de su cuarto.

 **Unos momentos después: Torre Hokage**

-Chunin….Yumi Takada reportándose para el servicio- dijo Yumi mientras bostezaba.

-Ahora estamos todos aquí- dijo Minato- Los he llamado a ustedes 4 porque tendrán una misión en conjunto de rango B- dijo Minato de forma seria- Hace 2 dias atrás Gai-san encontró a unos tres aldeanos oriundos de la mina de oro de Katabami, una de las mas fructíferas en Kawa no Kuni.

Ellos nos explicaron que hace 6 meses un grupo de ninjas que se hace llamar la "Familia Kurosuki" esta controlando el pueblo después de expulsar a los antiguos dirigentes, ahora desde hace 6 meses han empezado a matar gente a diestra y siniestra

-Eso…..es indignante Hokage-sama- dijo Tenten con un ceño fruncido.

-La misión del equipo 9 sera el liberar a la mina y su pueblo de la familia Kuroski sin dejar a uno solo de ellos con vida- dijo Minato mientras el equipo 9 asentia- Ahora Yumi-san como líder del equipo tienes una misión aparte…de rango A- dijo mientras Yumi solo escuchaba atentamente- Gai, puedes decirle ahora

-Hai- dijo Gai antes de mirarla- La misión que Hokage-sama te encargara será la ejecución del líder de la familia Kurosuki, este es un enemigo algo difícil de controlar, pero viendo tus habilidades previas creemos que te ira bien contra el- dijo mostrándole una foto del líder- Este es tu objetivo Raiga Kurosuki, ex miembro de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla Sangrienta, portador de las espadas Kiba o colmillos como son conocidas- dijo mientras Yumi asentia- Tu misión será matarlo y traer una prueba que demuestre la veracidad del éxito de tu misión.

-Hai- dijo Yumi- ¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto ella

-En estos momentos- dijo Minato- Ya los aldeanos les están esperando en la puerta Este de la aldea, buena suerte y tengan cuidado…..Pueden retirarse

 **Un par de horas después: A unos kilometros de Kawa no Kuni**

Si bien se tarda como 5 dias en llegar de Konoha a Kawa no Kuni, Yumi y el equipo 9 junto a los mineros de Katabami tomaron una ruta que consistía en varios atajos por los bosques aledaños a Konoha que les ahorrarían mucho tiempo que perderian al llegar a su destino, lo que les facilitaba la ejecución de su misión ya que podían hacerla en ese mismo día e irse a Konoha el mismo o al día siguiente si tenían suerte.

-Nos pueden explicar como es su pueblo o la mina donde trabajan- pregunto Yumi mirando a los aldeanos.

-Claro- dijo uno de ellos- Katabami es una aldea minera, se llama Katabami por la meseta en la que vivimos la cual es el yacimiento de oro mas grande de Kawa no Kuni, pero los últimos dirigentes nos han cobrado tasas altas de impuestos que llegaban al punto que muchas familias entraran en quiebra y mueran de hambre por no poder comprar alimento, algunas veces los lideres tomaban a las mujeres mas jóvenes de las familias con bajos recursos para….ultrajarlas- dijo el con un suspiro.

-Pero eso acabo hasta que la familia Kurosuki llego hace 6 meses- dijo otro de ellos- Estabamos alegres, creíamos que nos liberarían de nuestra miseria, pero…..fue todo lo contrario. Su líder Raiga junto a sus matones mataba de forma especial a cada persona que no le agradara o le llevara la contra, le hacia-

-Funerales- dijo Roukuske

-¿Fu….nerales?- pregunto Lee

-Si, Raiga tiene una extraña afición por matar a la gente a través de funerales, el los mete dentro de ataudes y los entierra con las personas vivas adentro, mientras llora de forma desgarradora como si hubiera enterrado a su madre o a su propio hijo- dijo Roukuske mientras se estremece

-Perfecto, un psicopata- dijo Yumi con un suspiro- ¿Acaso es requisito que todos los malditos espadachines de Kirigakure les falte un tornillo?

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Tenten

-Todos los que conocí eran asi- dijo Yumi recordando- Zabuza Momochi era un maldito cerdo que veía a la mujer como su saco de boxeo y de placer carnal, el tal Raiga es un psicopata que tiene una rara afiliación con los funerales, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué uno de ellos tenga el deseo insano de combatir contra un oponente digno de el o ella? - pregunto retóricamente.

-¿Cómo alguien como tu conocería a alguien como Zabuza?- pregunto Tenten

-Mi primera misión de rango A fue ir a ser el respaldo del equipo de Kaka-baka- dijo Yumi con un suspiro- Conocimos a Zabuza y una cosa llego a la otra- dijo mientras miraba aburrida al camino.

-Hmpf, como si Zabuza tomara el tiempo para interesarse en basura como tu- dijo Neji con desprecio

 **-** Ya tuviste tu momento de humillación con mi nee-san en los exámenes Chunin genin Hyuuga- dijo Yumi con simpleza- No desesaras estar de mi lado malo, y sobretodo no desearas que se sepa que acabas de faltarle el respeto a tu líder de misión- dijo Yumi de forma seria tensando levemente a Neji- Asi que si no quieres que el Hokage sepa de esto, te callaras como la esclava sumisa que eres en tu clan- dijo ella con dureza.

-Eso no es nada juvenil Yumi-san- dijo Lee

-Lee-san es algo que Neji debe aprender aunque sea a la fuerza, en el mundo ninja no existira nunca gente que lo aguante con el carácter que tiene, no me sorprendería que en un futuro cercano un compañero lo quisiera matar por su maldito comportamiento arrogante- dijo Yumi ahora mirando a Tenten- Ten-chan hasta nuevo aviso seras el líder de reemplazo si algo me pasara en esta misión, si algo te pasa a ti, Lee-san tu seras el ultimo líder de la misión y en caso de que yo y Ten-chan perezcamos en batalla tienes la misión de regresar a la aldea con Neji ¿Quédo claro esto?

-Hai- dijeron ambos

-Oh, ahora que hablas de la mina, conozco un lugar que nos puede servir como base de operaciones- dijo Lee trayendo la atención del grupo- Es un lugar al que voy con Gai-sensei luego de nuestras maratones de 3 dias cada 3 meses- dijo extrañando al grupo.

-¿Qué tan fiable es el lugar?- pregunto Yumi

-Sus dueños solo son una mujer de la tercera edad que se llama Sanshō y un joven llamado Karashi, no son peligrosos o algo asi

-Lo veremos cuando lleguemos- dijo Yumi mientras seguían caminando **  
**  
Mientras seguían caminando de forma calmada, Lee se emociono, extrañando a sus compañeros de equipo y levemente a Yumi, ya sabia que Lee al igual que Gai eran las personas mas excentricas que conocía en toda la aldea, pero de que lo que hacían siempre era divertido, pues lo eran.

-¿Huelen eso?- pregunto el

-Oler que- pregunto Tenten- No huele a nada, mas que a pasto mojado y tierra mojada, tal vez llovió hace un par de días por aquí

-No, huele a algo picante…huele a algo que te arde la nariz cuando lo hueles….huele a- dijo mientras corría al olor picante que su nariz percibía

Los demás extrañados lo siguieron de forma tranquila mientras se preguntaban que lo hizo correr tan rápido, obtuvieron la respuesta un minuto después cuando Lee grito "Abuela Sanshō" habían llegado a tiempo para ver como Lee abrazaba a la "Abuela" de forma cariñosa mientras giraba sobre su eje de alegría mareando un poco a la mujer anciana.

-Asi que esta es la tienda de la que Lee hablaba- dijo Tenten.

-Esa montaña es donde esta la mina de oro de Katabami- dijo uno de los aldeanosmientras miraban a la montaña

La anciana los hizo entrar ya que ella presentia que tendrían el estomago vacio, por lo que decidida los metio con tal de probar la comida que según las palabras de Lee seria lo mejor del mundo.

-El curry de la abuela Sansho es lo mejor que existe, tanto que me salvo la vida

-¿Cómo un curry puede ser tan bueno?- pregunto Tenten con leve curiosidad

-Enserio, le debo la vida, fue en aquella época en la que Gai-sensei me hizo entrenar de forma salvaje por Kawa no Kuni.

-¿No fue la vez de esa maraton de la que hablaba Gai-sensei hace 1 año?- pregunto ella

-Exacto, esa maraton es un reto personal que Gai-sensei se pone para demostrar su resistencia al exponerse al clima cambiante de Kawa no Kuni, al no dormir con regularidad y el hambre y sed.

-Oh lo recuerdo- dijo la anciana- Fue en el tercer dia de ese "reto" en el que te salvo mi curry- dijo mientras colocaba los platos del curry en la mesa donde el equipo 9, Yumi y los aldeanos estaban- Ahora porque no comen un poco de mi curry- dijo ella de forma amable

Todos miraron en shock el plato, ya que vieron una masa burbujeante negra como el alquitran acompañado de lo que era arroz **(La verdad no se si era arroz o pure de papas jeje, asi que lo dejare en arroz)**

-"¿Qué es esta cosa?"- pregunto Tenten algo asqueada

-"Esta tan picante que con solo verlo me lagrimean los ojos"- pensó Yumi mientras tragaba un poco de saliva

-Se molesto en prepararnos esto… ¡Hay que disfrutarlo!- dijo Lee con entusiasmo mientras agarraba la cuchara sumergida en agua- ¡No puedo esperar!

Todos vieron algo expectantes de la reacción de Lee, digo todos acordaban mentalmente que ese curry parecía alquitran o brea hirviente (O algo mas sucio para algunos) Lee agarro lentamente la cuchara y la sumergio en el curry negro acompañándolo con el arroz y se lo llevo a la boca.

La cara de Lee se puso de un color purpura fuerte antes de ponerse rojo sangre mientras gritaba "Delicioso" antes de comer como loco el curry.

-¡Un millar…de sabores…es algo único!- Dijo entre bocados

Los demás comieron el curry escuchando las palabras de Lee, si recibía el visto bueno de el, tal vez no estaría tan mal, total existen cosas que lucen feas pero al probarlas saben muy bien. Todos degustaron el curry….Hasta que su paladar sintiera como si le hubieran hechado un chile fantasma en la lengua, todos con ojos abiertos y con la cara mas roja que una manzana gritaron lo mas fuerte que pudieron.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Basicamente fue el grito de todos ellos

Luego de unos segundos algunos de ellos se desmayaron por lo picante de la comida, y otros estaban llorando a tal grado que sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, pero el caso de Yumi fue otro distinto, ya que pocos sabían (Obviamente su familia y sus amigos) que al ser una usuaria con el **Katon** como afinidad elemental primaria y que para dominar esta, tenia que comer cantidades insanas de comidas que contuvieran especias picantes para poder dominar los efectos posteriores del uso del **Katon** , o de forma directa debía de ingerir chile, desde chile en polvo hasta el chile fantasma o el chile Carolina Reaper que le dieron mas que nada estos últimos un dolor abrumador a su estomago e intestinos, y ahora en estos momentos que comía el curry agradecía que tuviera experiencia con alimentos picantes.

-¡Esto esta rico!- dijo ella mientras comia de la misma forma que Lee el plato de curry

-¿Acaso…estas loca?- Dijo Tenten antes de tomar un gran trago de su vaso de agua- ¿Acaso esto no te arde como a nosotros?- dijo antes de tomar otro trago

-Bueno, ya me acostumbre a grandes cantidades de picante- dijo ella mientras seguía comiendo de forma alegre- Ademas si no esta picante de entrada, lo estará de salida- dijo ella antes de seguir comiendo.

-¿Qué?- solo dijo Tenten

-Si tu no tienes unos intestinos que puedan tolerar algunos alimentos picantes como el curry digamos que…..ardera mas por la salida que por la entrada- dijo ella mirando algo divertida a Tenten que paso a un color azul profundo su rostro

-Oh por cierto abuela Sansho- dijo Lee al terminar su plato- ¿Qué paso con Karashi?

-Oh, al chico le impresiono tu devoción al entrenamiento que el enfrento a la vida con una nueva meta, tanto se fue de la tienda y fue al pueblo- dijo mientras Lee escuchaba- No debi presionarlo tanto, "Voy a ser un hombre" el decía "Sere parte de la familia Kurosuki"- dijo ella alertando a uno de los aldeanos- No te precupes por el, y tampoco te culpo de ello- dijo ella de forma triste

-Es mi culpa- dijo Lee mirando con enojo a su plato- Soy el responsable de su decisión. ¡Yumi-san, solicito que añadamos a la misión el rescate de Karashi de su mal camino que ha escogido! -dijo mientras miraba a Yumi que comia con felicidad su curry

-¿Qué?- dijo ella mientras- Seguro, no veo porque no- dijo ella- Tambien esta tienda nos puede servir para observar los movimientos de la familia Kurosuki desde la distancia- dijo ella aceptando- Esta decidido, esta será nuestra base de operaciones, tendremos la misión de no solo liberar al pueblo de los matones, sino salvar a este Karashi sea quien sea y matar a Raiga Kurosuki.

-Creo que deberían quedarse ustedes tres- dijo Tenten mirando a los aldeanos- Sera mas seguro para el éxito de la misión- dijo mientras dos de los tres aldeanos asentían.

 **Unas horas después cementerio de Katabami**

La lluvia azotaba el cementerio del pueblo minero de Katabami, era muy difícil ver para los lugareños cuando la naturaleza descargaba este tipo de lluvia en su pueblo, tan fuerte y abrumadora era la lluvia, relampagueando constantemente en todas las noches desde hace 6 meses, como si fuera un castigo de Kami-sama por su nulo actuar por los tratros e injusticias que la familia Kurosuki les hacia, los pobladores creían que era un trato justo, ya que no eran lo suficientemente valientes para actuar sin temor a represalias.

En medio de la lluvia atroz y feroz, y entre medio de las tumbas que adornaban mas esta lugubre noche, una única alma estaba desesperada cavando como desquiciado en una de las tumbas, rogándole a Kami-sama misma para que la persona que estuviera dentro del feretro aun siguiese con vida.

-Solo un poco mas- decía la persona- Tranquilo Kenpachi…estoy aquí….resiste- decía mientras segua cavando

El cavaba de forma desesperada, no iba dejar morir a Kenpachi, era su amigo, el confiaba en su persona para liberarlo de su ataud que era una prisión para Kenpachi, sus esfuerzos eran muy notorios, con todas sus fuerzas cavaba para liberar a su amigo….Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado esta vez

-¡Oye que estas haciendo!- Grito una voz asustando al que cavaba

El se asusto al ver que lo descubrieron, se aterro mas cuando noto que estaba rodeado por 6 figuras cubiertas totalmente por una tunica negra como la noche misma, sus figuras oscuras parecían fantasmas que fueron perturbados de su descanso eterno.

-Oye, pero si es Roukuske- dijo uno de ellos- Asi que la rata que huyo de la aldea viene a salvar a su amigo- dijo en tono de burla- Que adorable

-Una muestra de camaradería- dijo otro de ellos- Creo que a Raiga-sama le gusta esto ¿No lo creen?- dijo para escuchar la risa de los demás

Roukuske solo miro con miedo a los 6 encapuchados, ya que esto solo significaba una cosa…..que iba a morir

 **Al dia siguiente: A 300 metros de la mina de oro Katabami**  
 **  
-** ¿Asi que esta es la mina de oro?- pregunto Yumi mientras miraba a través de unos prismaticos

-Pienso que deberíamos acabar con los matones rápido- dijo Tenten mientras Yumi asentia

-Tienes razón, pero hay que tomar en consideración un par de cosas. La primera obviamente la desaparición de Roukuske-san y su posterior captura por parte de la familia Kurosuki

-¿Cómo sabes que lo atraparon? Tal vez huyo lejos del pueblo tratando de iniciar una nueva vida en otro lugar- dijo Lee

-No, Roukuske andaba muy ansioso porque llegaramos a Katabami, y si tomaste atención a las conversaciones que sostenían con los otros aldeanos de nuestro grupo el estaba tratando de llegar rápidamente para salvar a un tal Kenpachi, que deduzco que esta conectado con los funerales que hace la familia.

En segunda consideración hay que tomar en cuenta que no conocemos en cuestiones de números de cuantos miembros son en total la familia Kurosuki, tal vez sean 10 o mas de 10, por lo que habrá que actuar de forma muy cautelosa. Y en tercera y la mas obvia el mismo Raiga. Recordando lo que dijo Gai-san el es un espadachín de Kirigakure muy habilidoso-

-Y eso que Takada- dijo Neji- Como si ese imbécil pudiera contra un Hyuuga

-Otra mas de esas y dejo que te mate Raiga- dijo Yumi mirándolo con seriedad- O dejas de decir estupideces y decides actuar con nosotros como una unidad o te lanzas a lo pendejo y te mueres de forma estúpida contra un Shinobi que es no solo un ex Shinobi de Kirigakure, sino uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla sangrienta ¡Entendiste!- le dijo viendo como Neji se encogio levemente por su tono de voz- Como iba diciendo antes que el esclavo con cara de estreñido interrumpa de nuevo

Raiga es un shinobi del cual desconocemos su habilidad, solo sabemos que es de la ultima generación de los 7 Espadachines de Kirigakure, que posee a las espadas Kiba que por lo que se sabe son conductores de los rayos ya sea del usuario o de la naturaleza, no habrá que interactuar con el si estamos con este clima- dijo señalando el cielo- Ha estado lloviendo constantemente por lo que es una gran ventaja a su favor, además que conoce el entorno, por lo que hay que ser muy cautelosos si queremos hacer esta misión lo mas rápido y eficaz posible- dijo mientras asentían los demás- Vamonos- dijo mientras se retiraban

Mientras Yumi y el equipo 9 estaban movilizándose mas cerca de la mina, la familia Kurosuki se había reunido alrededor del hojar de Raiga mientras tenían como prisionero a Roukuske, el cual estaba rogándole a los Dioses que Raiga sea piadoso y no le haga un funeral.

-Raiga-sama atrapamos a una de las ratas asquerosas que le aviso a la aldea ninja mas cercana sobre nosotros- dijo uno de los matones

La puerta de su hogar se abrió lentamente, mientras Roukuske temblaba de miedo totalmente, dudando mas si el iba a seguir vivo al final de la "reunión" con Raiga

-Bien hecho- dijo Raiga apareciendo de las sombras de su hogar

-Por favor…no- suplico Roukuske arrodillándose de miedo- No me mate….se lo suplico

-¿Por qué Roukuske? ¿Despues de liberar a tu gente, asi nos pagas?- dijo Raiga en un tono herido

-N-No fue…mi intención- dijo Roukuske mientras empezaba a llorar

-Eso me rompe el corazón, y yo que crei que ya eramos amigos Roukuske- dijo mientras se acercaba a el- Otros lideres al ver esto te habrían torturado, te habrían mutilado a tal grado que tus piernas y brazos solo colgarían de tendones. Te habrían golpeado a tal grado que tu nariz solo seria un punto vulvoso y sangriento, como un grano a punto de estallar.

Habrian sido mas crueles y habrían juntado a todas las mujeres y niños de tu familia y los habrían asesinado y violado sin piedad alguna, mientras te hacían escuchar a la fuerza sus gritos de dolor y desesperación, mientras te obligaban a ver por igual como violaban y mataban a cada ser amado tuyo…Pero yo no soy un monstruo asi- dijo Raiga mientras reia- Yo aplico algo mas pacifico de acuerdo a mi naturaleza…Un funeral- dijo mientras Roukuske solo lloro mas desesperado-

¿Acaso no te fascinan los funerales?- dijo el mientras Roukuske solo lloraba desesperado- Yo los encuentro muy pacificos a mi causa, todos en la vida se la pasan maldiciendo, traicionándose mutuamente, odiándose y matándose por cosas vanales y por deseos muy egoistas para el ser humano, pero un funeral…Saca lo mejor de todos, demuestra que no importa si eres un pobre humilde o un rico egoista, tu final será una tumba a 4 metros bajo tierra, mientras tu muerte les recuerda a cada uno de ellos de su mortalidad, mientras abandonan sus diferencias recordando los buenos tiempos que pasaron a tu lado…..Por eso amo los funerales- dijo mientras reia

-¡No…no puede hacerme esto!- Dijo Roukuske tratando de huir pero solo para ser atrapado por los demás miembros de la familia Kurosuki- ¡No…Sueltenme por favor!

-¡Hagamosle un funeral a Roukuske!- dijo Raiga- ¡Todo para unir a la gente en su memoria!- dijo mientras sus matones aprobaban la locura de su jefe

 **Mientras tanto  
**  
-¡Rapido muévanse!- Grito uno de los matones- ¡Esas piedras no se moverán solas! ¡Desobedezcan y Raiga-sama les hará un funeral!

Una hilera de trabajadores entraba y salia de la mina cargando redes llenas de pierdas que contenina mercurio, plata, arenisca entre otro tipo de impurezas que estaban ligadas al oro de la mina, mientras un par de matones de la familia Kurosuki los vigilaba para que trabajaran a toda su capacidad.

-Ire a orinar- dijo uno de los matones- Vigila a estos imbéciles para que hagan su trabajo mas rápido- dijo mientras el otro asentia- Ya sabes que hacer si estos imbéciles flojean

-Si….y no creo que le gusten los funerales- dijo con una sonrisa sadica

Uno de los matones se alejo de la mina para orinar mientras pensaba que haría en el dia de hoy, ya que el pueblo proveía pocas cosas que hacer que mayormente era golpear a los trabajadores de la mina, o abusar de las mujeres de la aldea, aunque esto ultimo era lo mas frecuente que hacia, una vez alejado de la mina empezó a hacer su negocio sin siquiera notar al "visitante" que lo acompañaba.

Yumi callo de un árbol de forma silenciosa a medio metro de su victima, ya le había dicho las ordenes a los demás de matar a los otros miembros de la familia Kurosuki para reducir la cantidad de miembros a la hora del posible combate que se llevaría a cabo, se acerco lentamente a su objetivo teniendo en su mano derecha un cuchillo tipo Bowie estaba esperando el momento adecuado para eliminarlo y tenia que ser rápida y eficaz

-Malditos trabajadores flojos, si que son inútiles- dijo el guardia mientras seguía en su negocio- Ya verán en un momento cuando les rompa un dedo para apresurarlos, jejejeje. Sera divertido ver como trabajan con un dedo roto- dijo mientras se subia la cremallera de su pantalón

 ***SHIK***

-¡PUAJ!- Solo pudo decir el maton cuando sintió como le apuñalaban el cuello

Yumi de forma fría y eficaz lanzo una certera puñalada en el cuello de la victima directamente cortando la vena Aorta haciendo que se desangrase, el maton al no poder gritar ya que lograría que se desangre con mas rapidez se tapo y presiono con sus manos la herida reciente, solo para que Yumi lo girase y con cuchillo en mano empezando a apuñalar de forma rápida su torax cortando mortalmente sus pulmones y corazón. Bastaron 10 puñaladas para lograr que el maton cayera muerto a los pies de la Chunin de pelo negro la cual miraba con total frialdad a su victima la cual yacia de barriga en el suelo totalmente muerto, la Kitsune sin importarle lo sangrienta que estaba su capa del maton se la quito y la sello en un pergamino, ¿Por qué? Digamos que el modelo de la tunica le gusto, y tal vez le pediría a alguien que le haga una idéntica.

Mientras regresaba a la mina limpiando su cuchillo, se molesto un poco al ver que Tenten, Lee y el estreñido con parecido a una mujer no acataron sus ordenes a la perfeccion. Solamente habían noqueado a los matones, mientras hablaban con un anciano para saquarle respuestas.

Guardando su cuchillo y sacando un kunai ella empezó a acercarse a los otros 3 guardias que había en la zona para acabar con su misera vida, solo para ser detenida por Lee.

-Yumi-san, no tiene que matarlos- dijo Tenten- Ya están incapacitados por el momento, no serán un estorbo para la pelea

-Rompiste una orden Genin Higurashi- dijo Yumi con seriedad total- Cuando un superior te da una orden la acatas a la perfeccion o lo mejor que puedas- dijo Yumi apuñalando en el corazón al primer maton matándolo al instante- Pero lo que hicieron fue solo desobedecerme- dijo apuñalando al segundo, matándolo al instante

-¡No hay motivo para matarlos Yumi-san!- Bramo Tenten

-¡Son nuestras ordenes!- dijo ella con molestia- ¡El Hokage nos dio esta misión, matar por completo a cada miembro de la familia Kurosuki sin excepciones!- dijo empezando a acercarse al ultimo shinobi- ¡Y si no puedes matar siendo un shinobi de Konoha, entonces retírate porque no sirves para el trabajo!- dijo mirándolo con furia

-Yumi-san no hay que ser tan cruel- dijo en forma de denfesa Lee- Noqueamos a los guardias porque creimos que no serian un problema por el momento, para una vez acabada la pelea con su jefe los mataramos, sin problemas- dijo el- No crei que esto lo tomaras personal

-Una orden es una orden genin Rock- dijo ella- Si Gai-san te dice que mates a alguien ¿Lo harias?- dijo ella mirándolo

-Bueno yo….si- dijo el mirando a otro lado

-¿Y porque lo harias se puede saber?- pregunto de forma retorica

-Porque Gai…..es mi sensei- dijo Lee

-Se nota que Gai no les enseño a matar no- dijo ella de forma sardónica- Es una pena viniendo de un gran shinobi como lo es el. Pero ahora aprenderán- dijo pasandole su kunai a Tenten- Matalo- dijo con frialdad

-¿Q-Que?- dijo Tenten en shock- ¿Y-YO?

-Si, por desobedecerme podría incluso hacer que en mi reporte de la misión diga que fuiste la que menos destaco- dijo ella- Si no quieres que en mi reporte diga o mencione que desobedeciste cada una de mis ordenes por tu moralidad de niña que no mata ni una hormiga siendo una kunoichi entrenada para matar entonces mataras a este guardia- dijo apuntando al guardia en el piso- Y bien Higurashi ¿Me haras esperar? ¿O te crecerán agallas y lo haras de una vez?

Tenten tomo el kunai en mano con una mirada dolida, miro a Lee el cual la miraba de forma triste, era cierto Gai por enseñarles a como defenderse no les enseño lo mas primordial…El como matar, una lección mas que nada primordial para un ninja, algunos ninjas obligaban a otros a matar a tierna edad, ese era el modo de vida en la academia de Chiguri no Sato (Ahora Kirigakure) Otros sensei usan animales en perfecta salud para que matasen a estos mismos para crear una sensación que no sea tan asquerosa y enferma como lo es matar por primera vez.

En el caso de Yumi mato por miedo, al enfrentarse al guardaespaldas de Doto, Fubuki era ella, o era Yumi, y el resultado es obvio, aunque Yumi tuvo un par de traumas por un tiempo por su primera sangre lo cual la hizo darse cuenta de lo mórbido y perturbador que puede ser el mundo ninja.

Tenten suspiro de forma nerviosa cerrando los ojos mientras apuntaba el kunai directo al corazón del ultimo guardia, seria una muerte rápida e indolorora

 ***SHIK***

El cuchillo entro en medio del torax, apuñalando al corazón de forma perfecta, el guardia no se movio, fue una muerte rápida y eficaz, Yumi miro con aprobación, ahora podía decir que Tenten era una kunoichi de verdad, Tenten abrió los ojos al ver como sus manos tenían el kunai que acabo con la vida del maton, ella estaba shockeada sentía que se estaba sintiendo mal, ella saco el kunai con fuerza del cuerpo del muerto, solo para que un chorro de sangre le cayera en la cara y parte de sus manos, ella miro en shock sus manos llenas de sangre, se sentía fatal, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería vomitar, pero no podía hacer las 3 cosas al mismo tiempo.

 ***BLUUUAAAAGHHH***

El estomago de Tenten gano esta vez, haciendo que se acercase a un arbusto y vaciare su estomago, Yumi se acerco de forma lenta a Tenten la cual seguía vomitando, ella solo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de forma suave mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto de forma suave

-Yo…yo…..mate a alguien- dijo en shock

-Lo lamento- dijo Yumi de forma suave- Entiendo que tuvieras miedo de matar por primera vez…pero son ninjas entrenados para matar también ellos, no dudarían en matarte o violarte si vieran tu debilidad mas explotable a la vista…Espero que puedas entenderlo

-YO-

 ***PUM***

Tenten jadeo levemente, para luego caer inconsciente cuando Yumi le dio un golpe en el cuello, ahora ella estaba en shock, no les seria útil en batalla, asi que la medida mas segura era noquearla para que fuera llevada lejos de la posible batalla que se avecinaba.

-Hyuuga, lleva a Tenten a la tienda de Curry- dijo mirando a Neji- Si le haces algo, juro que te castro mierdecilla ciega ¿Entendido?- dijo ella mientras lo miraba mortalmente tensando a Neji

-H-Hai- dijo el para llevarse a Tenten

-La noqueaste- dijo Lee con shock

-Iba a ser un activo perdido en batalla- dijo ella- Tenten no nos ayudaría en batalla, y tenemos poco tiempo para salvar a Roukuske y para matar a los Kurosuki- le dijo mirando a Lee- Noquearla fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Tenemos que seguir, Neji nos alcanzara después

-Hai- dijo Lee recomponiendo la postura

 **Unos momentos después: Cementerio de Katabami**

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡AUXILIO!- Grtio de forma desesperada Roukuske mientras estaba en el ataud

Cuatro de los miembros de la familia Kurosuki estaban alzando al feretro que iba a ser enterrado, mientras otros 8 miembros rodeaban al ataud, dos de ellos portaban banderas blancas como si estuvieran anunciando la muerte de alguien importante, mientras a lo lejos en una montaña cercana Raiga miraba de forma melancolica.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a Roukuske- dijo mientras miraba como descendia el ataud al suelo- Recuerdo como salto de felicidad cuando se entero que nos deshicimos de los abusivos funcionarios que cobraban impuestos altos. Recuerdo que el casi bailo de la alegría- dijo mientras lloraba-

-¿En serio?- pregunto una voz proveniente de su espalda- Que bonito

-Era tan feliz cuando supo que los impuestos se acabaron. Es una imagen hermosa- dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos- Amo los funerales, son tan….hermosos

-¿Tambien…..a mi me haras un funeral bonito?- pregunto la voz con curiosidad

-¡No digas esas cosas Ranmaru!- dijo tensando al tal Ranmaru- Contigo no habrá funeral, tu no moriras….Ademas no necesito un funeral para recordar los buenos y hermosos momentos que tuve contigo Ranmaru….tu eres un buen niño- dijo de forma suave

-Raiga…..- solo dijo Ranmaru- Ellos estará pronto aquí

-Bien….Me inquieto por saber quienes estarán aquí- dijo mientras admiraba el funeral

Mientras Raiga y de cierta manera Ranmaru presenciaban el funeral de Roukuske a un par de metros de este Yumi y Lee habían llegado a tiempo para la ceremonia, mientras veían a lo lejos y con cautela los acontecimientos que estaban pasando en esos momentos.

-Cuento 12 en total- dijo Yumi- ¿Ves a alguien mas por los alrededores?

-No- dijo Lee- Tal vez están escondidos, y pienso que aparecerán cuando estemos ante los 12 que están a la vista….. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Yumi no dijo nada solo sacando del bolso ninja que tenia en su espalda baja saco un par de granadas de gas lacrimogeno (Hechas en la armeria del clan) y saco un par de mascaras anti-gas de su bolso, la cual una de estas entrego a Lee.

-Lee, entraras y haras tu "entrada juvenil" con los matones de la derecha, mientras yo matare a los de la izquierda. Luego de eso matare a los de la derecha- dijo Yumi mientras se colocaba la mascara al igual que Lee.

-Hai- dijo Lee de forma baja- Por cierto ¿Por qué uso una mascara?- pregunto de forma apagada

-Digamos que veras el resultado en unos momentos- dijo mientras Lee asentia- A mi señal vamos a ejecutar el plan- dijo Yumi quitando el seguro de las grandas- Uno….dos….- dijo lanzando las grandas de Humo.  
 **  
**Las granadas cayero justamente donde estaba el grupo, el grupo detuvo su actividad al ver que las granadas cayeron, les atrajo la atención ya que nunca habían visto algo como eso en sus vidas uno de los matones agarro la granada algo hipnotizado por el color plateado que tenia, pensó por un leve momento que se trataba de una licorera.

-Je, no sabia que existían licoreras asi- dijo el maton antes de ver como expedia de a poco humo- Que extraño

-Deberias soltar esa mierda- dijo uno de ellos- No sabemos lo que es

-Por favor, yo la abri, tal vez es el aroma de un buen licor añejo que espera por-

 ***BOOOOM***

La granada que sostenia el maton expulso de forma explosiva y lleno al instante el área de un humo blanco, los matones que no se esperaban eso se pusieron alerta, pero ya era tarde ya que ni bien sus ojos y nariz hicieron contacto con el humo blanco estos empezaron a gritar por la irritación que tanto sus vias respiratorias y sus ojos sentían por el humo blanco, el que mas fue afectado fue el que tenia la granada en la mano el cual estaba asfixiándose como nunca ya que fue el que mas humo su respiración absorvio, lo que causo que se irritase a niveles nunca antes vistos y su garganta se cerrara de forma abrupta, lo que hacia que se asfixiara.

-¡Entrada dinámica!- Grito Lee anunciando su aparición

Dos de los matones los cuales no esperaban esto fueron sorprendidos por el ataque sorpresa de Lee, el cual mando a ambos matones a chocar contra un par de arboles los cuales los llevaron al país de la inconsciencia. Uno de los matones que pudo recuperarse rápido del efecto del gas (Aunque estaba medio cegado por este) vio a Lee y desenfundo sus armas que eran unas garras metálicas que provenían de sus guantes empezó a atacar a Lee de forma rápida pero muy descoordinada debido al efecto del gas, para Lee le era sencillo esquivarlo ya que no tenia que hacer nada mas que ladear su cuerpo.

-¡Fallaste!- dijo mientras esquivaba un zarpazo a su costado izquierdo- ¡No eres lo suficientemente rápido!- dijo mientras esquivaba otro zarpazo ****

 **-** ¡Deja de moverte mierdecilla!- Bramo furioso el maton mientras seguía lanzando zarpazos

-No eres lo suficientemente juvenil Maton-san- dijo Lee mientras hacia su emblemática pose de pelea- Necesitas tener un poco mas de juventud- dijo antes de aparecer con gran velocidad detrás del maton sorprendiéndolo- pero-

 ***BASH***

El maton jadeo cuando sintió el golpe a la nuca, para posteriormente desmayarse por el golpe ocasionado, Lee suspiro, no era justo pelear asi, no si quería demostrar su "juventud" pero era una misión de suma importancia, no podía darse el lujo de actuar como siempre lo hace, mientras meditaba no tomo en cuenta que los otros dos matones estaban atacándolo mientras el de forma instintiva esquivaba sus zarpazos con sus armas.

-¡Que demonios!- Dijo uno de ellos al ver como esquivaba de forma eficaz sus golpes- ¡Porque este raro nos esquiva!

 ***BASH***

 **-** ¡GAAAAH!- Grito el otro maton al sentir como Lee de una patada lo mando a la tierra noqueándolo al instante

-¡MIERDA!- Dijo el otro de forma apresurada- ¡PAGARAS ESO MIERDE-

 ***BASH***

-¡PUAAAAJ!- Solo pudo decir el maton mientras votaba un poco de saliva y sangre por el golpe a su cara, el cual lo dejo noqueado

Luego de escuchar esos dos sonidos tanto de sus golpes, como de los matones noqueados Lee se libero de su trance, mirando algo confundido como había noqueado a los matones sin siquiera tomarles atención.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? - Pregunto Lee- ¿Acaso….los esquive de forma instintiva?- se pregunto- No hay tiempo para esto…falta uno mas- dijo mientras se disponía a buscar entre el humo ocasionado por las grandas.

Mientras Lee buscaba al ultimo maton, Yumi miraba de forma fría a cada maton analizando como los mataria a cada uno de ellos de forma eficaz, agarrando kunai en mano se acerco al primero de estos que estaba gimoteando mientras se resfregaba los ojos para tratar de eliminar de forma inútil la irritación que sus ojos tenían, los cuales estaban tan rojos e inflamados que parecían que en cualquier momento estos iban a salirse de sus cuencas.

Yumi salto sobre la espalda de el haciendo que este se medio agachase, logrando esto Yumi empezó a apuñalar de forma rápida la zona del estomago del pobre maton el cual estaba gritando mientras se protegia el estomago de forma intuil para evitar que lo sigan apuñalando, Yumi al ver esto decidio finiquitar el asunto haciendo un corte vertical desde la zona de las puñaladas en el estomago, hasta la traquea del sujeto con su kunai, la sangre salia de forma rápida del cuerpo del maton, mientras el no podía ya gritar por las heridas ocasionadas, el maton termino desplomándose después de que Yumi se bajara de su espalda, muerto en el piso.

Yumi de forma rápida siguió el sonido del segundo maton que se quejaba el cual estaba mirando a todos lados en la humareda la cual lo dejo ciego totalmente, ella solo miro con frialdad a su nueva victima mientras con kunai en mano le hizo una atroz cortada en la zona testicular hasta el recto, haciendo que gritase y se arrodillara el maton por la herida que lo mataria, Yumi no se detuvo ya que se coloco detrás del maton y lo sujeto de su cuello con una mano mientras con la otra empezó a apuñalarlo en toda la cara, desde los ojos hasta su barbilla se lleno de puñaladas y sangre (Ademas del liquido ocular que salia como si de una fuente se tratara) el hombre siguió gritando su dolor hasta que Yumi le corto el cuello horizontalmente para luego empujar al hombre mientras se terminaba de desangrar.

-"Van dos….faltan cuatro"- pensó mientras seguía escuchando- "Dos detrás de mi…..idiotas"- pensó antes de ocultarse en la humareda

Yumi apareció detrás de uno de sus "atacantes" solo para girarlo y de forma rápida clavarle el kunai en su garganta, rápidamente la sangre del maton empezó a salir mientras este trataba de sacarse de encima a Yumi la cual empezaba a empujar mas a fondo su kunai, a tal grado lo empujo que solamente el mango era visible en la entrada de la traquea del maton, Yumi lo tumbo mientras momentáneamente veía el como se retorcia levemente el maton mientras perdia el ultimo atisbo de vida en su ser.

Yumi siguo caminando entre el humo producido por el gas, e instintivamente esquivo de forma rápida un zarpazo de un maton que al parecer pudo superar las bombas de gas lacrimogeno con facilidad, no se notaba afectado por estas, pero a ella no le tomo mucho tiempo para esquivar ya que era muy torpe la forma como atacaba el maton

-¡Deja de moverte perra!- dijo el maton mientras seguía lanzando zarpazos de forma inútil ante Yumi

Ella solo saco otro kunai y de forma rápida embistió con fierza al hombre tumbándolo al piso, de forma rápida se sento en el estomago de el mientras empezaba a apuñalarle el cuello de forma rápida, el hombre no pudo hacer mucho mas que tratar de forma inútil el evitar las puñalada de Yumi, las cuales bastaron solo 4 para matarlo.

Al fin saliendo de esta nueva victima Yumi escucho en su delante a los dos últimos matones, estos parecían que estaban gimoteando mas

-"Deben ser los mas afectados"- dijo Yumi mientras sacaba un poco de cable ninja- Es hora de terminar esto…A estilo Manhunt- dijo mientras aparecía detrás de uno de los matones

De forma rápida rodeo el cable ninja en el cuello de uno de los matones mientras este empezaba a sentir como se asfixiaba, este como pudo logro girarse para mirar de frente a Yumi la cual petrifico al hombre con su fría mirada digna de un asesino sin escrupulos, el hombre empezó a asfixiarse mas mientras de forma intuil solo pudo golpear levemente los hombros de Yumi en un burdo intento de liberarse, luego de unos minutos de presión Yumi al fin solto los cables ninja viendo como el cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo.

-Y para el acto final- dijo de forma alegre- Un numero dedicado a un gran maestro de esta técnica- dijo mientras se acercaba al ultimo maton mirnado que era el imbécil que agarro la granda pensando que era una licorera- ¡Esto va para ti Mr. Death!

Yumi miro al ultimo maton, el cual gritaba como nunca, sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados y se notaban muy irritados e inflamados, veía como el maton tenia problemas para respirar (Debido al gas lacrimogeno que inhalo) además de que no tenia una mano, la cual exploto de forma atroz y sangrienta cuando la granada lo hizo, Yumi se quedo viéndolo por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros, una muerte era una muerte, y la única diferencia era que esta era piadosa

-Te liberare de tu dolor- dijo mientras se acomodo detrás del hombre que gritaba y lloraba por su mano mutilada- No lo tomes a mal, pero estos son los gajes de nuestro oficio, somos ninjas que siempre vivimos con la muerte en cada dia de nuestras vidas…..La única diferencia es

 ***CRACK***

 **-** Como vemos morir a la gente dia a dia- dijo terminando con la vida del ultimo maton ****

De forma rápida y eficaz Yumi le rompió el cuello al hombre terminando con su sufrimiento, mientras veía como se desplomaba el cuerpo del hombre, empezó a detectar por el sonido restante a Lee para dirigirse a su posición. No le tomo mucho tiempo ya que Lee estaba buscando entre la humareda al ultimo maton como si estuviera buscando una aguja en un pajar

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto ella

-Buscando al ultimo maton- dijo Lee mientras miraba de forma minuciosa el suelo

-¿Y lo haces observando el piso?- pregunto ella

-El humo de esas granadas que lanzaste es muy denso, tanto que apenas pude ver con la mascara puesta- dijo Lee mientras señalaba su mascara anti-gas- Y de haberla quitado para ver mejor me pasaría lo que a ellos- dijo señalando a un maton inconsciente en el piso- Asi que busco a nivel del piso ya que no es tan denso el humo- dijo mientras miraba el piso otra vez

-…..Tiene sentido…..creo- dijo Yumi- ¿Dónde están los idiotas que noqueaste?

-A parte del que esta a 20 cm de nosotros, ha metros a la derecha y 2 atrás nuestro como a 5 metros- dijo Lee mientras veía como Yumi buscaba a los demás matones noqueados

Lee siguió buscando mientras escuchaba el "SHIK" producto de las puñaladas que daba Yumi en el corazón y cuello de sus victimas dándoles una muerte rápida a indolora (A excepción de las 6 victimas que mato recientemente) Cuando Yumi al fin mato al ultimo maton noqueado ya el terreno estaba libre del gas lacrimogeno pudiendo ver tanto Lee como ella al ultimo maton que estaba delante, temblando como nunca mientras miraba de forma petrificada a los dos ninjas de Konoha.

-Lee- dijo Yumi- Noquealo para acabar esto- dijo mientras Lee asentia

-Hai- dijo Lee

Lee se acerco con velocidad al ultimo maton, dispuesto a noquearlo con sus juveniles puños para acabar esto y dar con la caza de Raiga, Lee apareció con velocidad delante del maton el cual trato inútilmente de huir, el maton solo grito por miedo puro cuando vio que Lee preparaba su puño derecho para noquearlo….Pero el golpe no llego

-Karashi….- dijo Lee en shock- ¿Eres tu?

El mencionado Karashi solo se derrumbo con miedo en el suelo al ver como Lee estaba a nada de noquearlo, mientras Yumi se acercaba con tranquilidad viendo la interacción de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Asi que este es Karashi?- Dijo ella con monotonia- No se ve intimidante- dijo ella mientras veía como Karashi se enojo por la declaración

-Si es Yumi-san- dijo Lee mirando a Karashi- No ha cambiado nada desde la ultima vez…Aunque fue hace 6 meses que lo vi a Karashi, asi que no podría olvidar sus rasgos faciales y físicos como si nada….. ¿Es cierto? - pregunto Lee a Karashi

-¿Q-Que?- solo dijo el

-Dije que si es cierto- dijo Lee mirándolo- ¿Es cierto que abandonaste a la abuela Sansho solo para unirte a los Kurosuki?

-Que tiene de malo….. no es que fuera importante mi decisión- dijo Karashi

-¡Como que no importaría Karashi!- Bramo molesto Lee- ¡Claro que importa! Te uniste a un grupo de crueles hombres que matan porque no los obedecen, usando el miedo para dominar a esta pobre gente que se parte el lomo para trabajar ¡Y tu dices que no importa!

-¡Libero la mina de esos abusivos funcionarios! ¡Nos trajo alegría y felicidad el solo al liberarnos de esos funcionarios! - "Defendio" Karashi

-Eres un mal agradecido- dijo Lee con seriedad- Dejas a la Abuela Sansho, sola y preocuapada dia a dia por tu bienestar, aquella noble mujer se preocupa por ti, preguntándose como estas, si duermes bien, si comes lo suficiente….Si la volveras a ver una vez mas. ¡Y tu andas de malagradecido juntándote con estos salvajes!

-¿Y?- dijo el- Dime tu ¿Qué gano con batir una olla cada dia de mi vida al mando de esa vieja estúpida? ¿Qué gano con hacer un miserable plato de curry que parece mierda de algún animal enfermo y moribundo? Aquí soy alguien de temer- dijo levantándose y careando a Lee- Aquí soy respetado, soy parte de algo mucho mas grande, soy temido, tengo poder, tengo fuerza, tengo un sequito que me respalda todo el tiempo- dijo mirando tanto a Lee como a Yumi- No necesito el reconocimiento ni atención de una vieja estúpida que quiere que me quede postrado para siempre en una estúpida cocina cocinando su estupido curry- dijo mirando a ambos- ¡Y nada de eso me hará cambiar!

Lee estaba a nada de golpear a Karashi para hacerlo entrar en razón, no podía dejar que Karashi se arruinara la vida de esa forma, el era alguien noble, alguien capaz de no hacer daño, alguien que preferia servir a los demás dándoles el mejor curry que existe en la tierra en lugar de formar parte de una cedula corrupta como lo es el Clan Kurosuki, el Karashi que veía estaba tan errado y lo haría volver en si pero-

-Lee-san- dijo Yumi mirándolo con calma- Karashi-san tomo su decisión- dijo ella mirando al hombre- La misión secundaria de salvarlo de la familia Kurosuki…Esta cancelada- dijo tensando a Lee

\- ¿Qué?- solo pudo decir Lee

-Karashi tomo una decisión, deje que tu trataras de apelar a su lado bueno, vi que a pesar de tus argumentos validos como la mujer que vela por su bienestar, y de seguir su vocación como un gran cocinero del Curry de Sansho-dono, el sigue creyendo ciegamente que este es su verdadero oficio en la vida…..No podemos hacer nada mas- dijo mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolso ninja- Y ya que la misión esta cancelada- dijo apareciendo detrás de Karashi- Es hora de acabar con el ultimo maton

 ***BASH***

Antes de que Yumi pudiera lograr matar a Karashi, Lee de forma rápida pateo en la cara a Karashi, logrando alejarlo de Yumi con éxito. Lee miraba con seriedad tanto a Karashi como a Yumi, no sabiendo con quien estar mas molesto.

-Incluso viendo que el se negó a aceptar la rendecion lo defiendes- dijo Yumi con seriedad- No debes manchar tu carrera como ninja por gente que no vale ni 1 solo ryo….Acaso estas dispuesto a eso Lee ¿A cagar tu vida por un don nadie?- dijo ella mirándolo

-Karashi- dijo mirando al mencionado mientras ignoraba a Yumi- No puedo dejar que tomes esta decisión…Tu eres mejor que esto, tu eras fuerte, tu eras decidido, tu eras valiente cuando estuviste dispuesto a salvarme de mi inhanicion producto de mi maraton de 3 dias…Ahora solo eres un cobarde- dijo mirándolo con seriedad- Un cobarde que decidio huir de su verdadera vocación por creer ciegamente que ser un maton, un ser cruel y asesino de gente inocente es mucho mejor oficio que ser un honrado, noble y gran cocinero del Curry de la vida…..Me decepcionas- dijo Lee volteando su mirada a Yumi- Yumi-san…..puede acabar con-

-¡Espera!- dijo Karashi con miedo- Yo…lo siento- dijo el mientras se arrodillaba y suplicaba perdón- He sido un tonto…Y no vi mas allá de mi debilidad…..No vi la buena vida que tenia, hasta que tu me abriste los ojos…perdóname Lee- dijo Karashi "sinceramente" arrepentido

-Karashi- dijo mirándolo- Bien…acepto tus disculpas- dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

Yumi miro con seriedad a Karashi, ¿Acaso creía que era tan crédula como Lee? No, claro que no se trago la mentira, pero dejaría de lado su farsa, luego vería el descenlace de esto, para hecharselo en cara a Lee, por el momento tenia un idiota que rescatar del feretro.

Yumi viendo el ataud blanco como la nieve que estaba a nada de ser descendido a 4 metros bajo tierra, se acerco con rapidez y levanto la tapa viendo a un mortificado, y sollozante Roukuske el cual miraba desesperado a la chunin que lo miraba con mucha seriedad.

-Eres un imbécil- dijo ella con seriedad- Es lo único que te dire- dijo ella mientras lanzaba la tapa del ataud un poco lejos de este

-Perdonenme…..Crei que Kenpachi seguiría vivo….No pude quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Kenpachi luchaba por su vida- dijo mirando de forma triste a una lapida en especifico- Pero…..ya era muy tarde- dijo mientras se retiraba del ataud.

Yumi no dijo nada, obviamente a medias acepto la disculpa de Roukuske, pero entre su estupidez y la treta de Karashi no sabia con quien estar mas cabreado, hasta que sintió una presencia particular a la cual podía dirigir su odio.

Neji a tiempo había aparecido en el cementerio de Katabami, se había movilizado lo mas rápido que podía para dejar resguardada a Tenten y de paso regresar, estaba algo cansado pero no lo suficiente como para no pelear.

-Ya era la hora que llegaras Hyuuga- dijo Yumi mirándolo- Karashi, quédate y cuida de Roukuske, manténganse siempre juntos, la pelea con el jefe Kurosuki se acerca- dijo mientras ambos asentían

Mientras Yumi decía eso, Neji observo una colina de forma algo hipnotica como si algo o alguien le llamara a mirar a ese lugar, mientras miraba de forma analítica sintió como un par de ojos lo miraban, tensandolo levemente, cosa que tanto Lee como Yumi se percataron.

-¿Qué sentiste Neji?- pregunto Lee

-Tengo un mal presentimimiento- dijo mientras apuntaba a la colina- Senti como un par de ojos me vigilaban desde esa colina, nos ha estado observado todo este tiempo Raiga.

-Bien…..la hora de la verdadera pelea inicia- dijo Yumi mientras los demás asentían- Lee, Hyuuga; vamonos ya- dijo mientras los tres desaparecían con dirección a la colina

Los tres se fueron saltando de forma ágil hacia la mencionada colina solamente para no encontrase a nada o a nadie en el lugar, Neji miraba de forma analítica la colina, había jurado que había sentido como lo miraban desde esta colina a el.

-Aquí no hay nada- dijo Lee mirando a todos lados- ¿Estas seguro que había alguien aquí?- dijo mientras Neji solo asentia.

Yumi miro al igual a los alrededores, esto era algo curioso, mientras miraban a todos lados vieron como niebla de la nada apareció rodeando tanto la colina como todo el área de la mina en general mientras una risa algo maniaca se escuchaba en el ambiente.

- **Ninpou: Jutsu de Ocultarse en la niebla-** Dijo Raiga con una sonrisa

 **-** Tipico de los Espadachines de Kirigakure- dijo Yumi con un ceño fruncido- Hyuga usa tu **Dojutsu** y quiero que me digas que ves- dijo mientras Neji bufaba con molestia

-He estado tratando ver entre la neblina- dijo con frustración- No puedo ver en la neblina…..No había oído de un jutsu o técnica superior a **Byakugan**

-Es porque casi todos en tu clan son simios muy apegados a sus katas- dijo Yumi mirándole

-Asi que hay un jutsu capaz de vencer al **Byakugan** \- Dijo Lee con asombro

-Y hay cientos, o tal vez miles mejores y mas superiores que eso- dijo Yumi- "Carajo…..De no estar ellos usaría el **Kitsunegan** , pero con ellos tengo que limitar mis habilidades…..Es muy molesto"- pensó con frustración Yumi

-Raiga….Uno de ellos puede ver las redes de chakra a través de sus ojos- dijo Ranmaru

-Ah si- dijo Raiga algo curioso- ¿Y puede vernos?

-No, el no puede, mis habilidades son superiores a las de el….El posee un Kekkei Genkai- dijo mientras Raiga escuchaba- Es el mas peligroso de los 3

-En mi recae los sueños- dijo mientras sacaba las Kiba de su tunica- En mi recae las esperanzas y deseos de la gente- dijo mientras las alzaba hacia el cielo- En mi recae todo lo que representan los pobladores de Katabami…..Y es mi deber protegerlos de toda amenaza

-¿Les haras…un funeral?- dijo Ranmaru

-No…..son solo mas que extraños- dijo mientras sonreía- Y los funerales son solo para gente con recuerdos valiosos…. **Ninpou: Colmillo Brillante**

Las espadas emitieron un rayo el cual fue en dirección al cielo mientras alumbraba todo la zona de Katabami, Yumi como Lee y Neji miraron hacia el cielo viendo como el rayo impactaba, los tres miraban al cielo…..Y les daba un mal presentimiento

-¡Colmillo brillante matalos!- dijo Raiga con una sonrisa maniaca

 ***BOOOOM***

Un potente rayo salió disparado del cielo, mientras destruia de forma atroz y brutal la zona donde Yumi como Lee y Neji estaban, estos al ver la poderosa amenaza entrante vieron como mejor acción el replegarse para poder planear mejor….Raiga había hecho su movimiento….Y era momento de planificar el suyo.

 **Continuara…..**

 **Lamento el testamento que hice arriba al inicio del capitulo, pero** **sentí** **que** **debía** **responder esas preguntas** **tardías** **que me** **habían** **hecho en** **capítulos** **anteriores, como dije tratare de subir los fics en el menor tiempo posible siempre y cuando disponga de tiempo,** **así** **que espero que puedan comprender, tambien si no les molesta** **podrían** **enviar un mensaje (Review) ya sea para indicarme en que le fallo (Ojo no en lo** **ortográfico** **ya que se que fallo en eso,** **así** **que la advertencia de los errores de** **ortografía** **siempre** **estará** **presente en mi fic) sino para sugerirme ideas de posibles arcos para terminar la primera temporada de mi fic que acabara en el capitulo 25 o 30.** **Así** **como el mensajito me inspira a seguir subiendo mas** **capítulos** **para ustedes que son mi audiencia (Aunque me es sorprendente que esto tenga audiencia jeje)  
** **  
En fin, eso seria todo y hasta la próxima...**


	19. XIX: ¿Derrota legitima?

**Hola como estan, espero que bien, porque yo tambien estoy bien…..En fin, quisiera dar a aclarar un par de puntitos a entender. El primero de estos este arco que estoy mostrándoles (Conformado por los capítulos XVIII, XIX Y XX) Esto puede tomarse como sucesos que formaron parte en el mismo momento o dia de un evento mas importante, tomemos por ejemplo las peleas que el equipo de recuperación de Sasuke tuvo al mismo tiempo que eran eventos de segundo plano ante la captura y pelea de Sasuke en el valle del Fin con el Naruto que todos conocemos.**

 **El segundo punto porque incluirlo…..Siendo sinceros de los rellenos del Naruto previo a Shippuden el que mas me gusto fue el de Raiga y el Curry de la vida…..Cuando era mas pequeño (En otras palabras un niño) Era mi arco favorito de relleno, era entretenido, era algo emocionante para mi y en otras cosas ver a Lee comer esa mierda picante me era muy hilarante. Ahí esta el porque añadi este arco, pero colocándole un par de toques mios.**

 **Por ejemplo el meter a Yumi y no otro personaje, había planeado varios personajes meter en lugar de ella, un ejemplo seria Tayuya, que con su carácter explosivo si que tenia mucho de donde agarrar, pero deseche la idea luego de pensar que la podría utilizar en un arco a futuro con cierto bombardero con cara de trapo (Spoiler: Se vera en la segunda temporada de este Fic)**

 **Otro personaje seria posiblemente Pakura, pero ella también fue descartada para el futuro de Shippuden en un arco que tendría una premicia de "Marionetista vs Marionetista" (PD: eso es spoiler), otros que pensaba eran Kaguya, Nono e incluso Hanabi; pero me costaba un poco el ver como le haría, aunque serian utilizadas en arcos aparte donde ellas actuarían como protagonistas o tendrían un papel muy importante.**

 **Y por ultimo, había pensado que el equipo 14 hubiera aparecido aquí en lugar del equipo 9 y Yumi, pensándolo la reacción de Kagome y Ayame al curry mas picante del mundo shinobi hubiera sido lo mejor y estaba escribiendo ese guioncito, pero lo deje para algo a futuro. El incluir a Yumi seria posiblememente para mas que nada Calar mas hondo en los prodigios Hyuuga, piensenlo, Ya empezó con la "amestranza" de Hinata en lo sexual, y con este arco traería problemas mayores a Neji ¿Cómo? Solo vean y disfruten este y el otro capitulo. Ya saben no soy autor legal de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es, y si yo fuera su autor haría que la profecia de Gamamaru nunca se cumpliera, ya que si lo pensamos de cierta manera fue una tonteria que dejo en estupidez las palabras de Neji sobre el "Destino no esta escrito en piedra" asi que sin mas empecemos =)  
**

 **Capitulo XIX: Presuncion. (Parte II)**

 **Mina de oro de Katabami: En algún lugar entre los bosques**

La meseta donde antes estaban Lee, Neji y Yumi se había convertido en solo escombros y polvo, mientras los rayos de las Kibas aun seguían en el aire, mientras Raiga miraba de forma sadica el lugar donde antes estaban ellos.

-Muertos…Hechos polvo- dijo Raiga antes de reir locamente- ¡NI SIQUIERA ME SIENTO TRISTE! ¡ESTE SENTIMIENTO ES TAN MARAVILLOSO! - Dijo mientras reia locamente aun

-Raiga…..Aun siguen…..con vida- dijo Ranmaru callando al instante la risa de Raiga

-¿¡QUE?!- Dijo el mirando por su costado a Ranmaru- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡Ningun ser vivo puede aguantar la fuerza de las Kiba!- dijo antes de jadear- Lo siento Ranmaru….Si tu dices que siguen con vida, no debo dudar de tu palabra…..

-Uno de ellos…..es el mas peligroso- dijo mientras los ojos de Ranmaru brillaban tenuemente.

Mientras tanto en lo mas bajo de la meseta, Lee, Yumi y Neji estaban ocultos entre los arbustos en caso de que Raiga quisiera hacer un ataque furtivo para acabar con ellos rápidamente, mientras los tres pensaban de forma analítica la situación.

-"Las Kiba…..son un arma de temer"- pensó Yumi analíticamente- "Armas capaces de crear el **Raiton** a pesar de que el usuario no posea ese elemento. Capaces de generar rayos que pueden freir a una persona en segundos dependiendo del jutsu que sea lanzado….Unas habilidades dignas de un arma digna de un espadachín de Kirigakure"- pensó mientras analizaba la situación-

"Mi elemento principal es **Katon** , contra un usuario que posiblemente use el **Suiton** estoy en desventaja, puedo utilizar jutsus de **F** **ūton** ya que estaría el en desventaja. Pero no se si sus jutsus son mas fuertes de los que ya lanzo con las Kiba…Mi ultima opción es el **Genjutsu** , pero necesitaría crear una distracción coordinada con Neji y Lee…."- dijo mientras meditaba aun- "Aunque con esta niebla será difícil coordinar bien un ataque, no puedo usar mi **Kitsunegan** estando el Hyuuga aquí, no si quiero arriesgar mi tapadera y el plan de Tou-san…..Supongo que debo apresurar"- dijo antes de jadear levemente- "Un momento…..Cuando senti a Raiga….senti a otra persona cerca de el…Muy cerca"- dijo mientras sonreía- "Bastardo, conque esa es tu treta…"- dijo mientras miraba hacia la Lee y Neji, solo para encontrarse a ninguno de los dos- Que demo-

-¡Ayudenme por favor!- se escucho el grito de Lee a la distancia atrayendo la atención de Yumi.

-Uno esta al oeste, otro cerca del acantilado, y el ultimo esta en la base de la meseta- dijo Ranmaru mientras Raiga escuchaba atentamente- Han caido en mis ilusiones- dijo mientras Raiga asentia

-Bien…..Es hora de acabar con esto **Ninpou: Kiba: Festin de luz-** Dijo antes de clavar las Kiba en el suelo, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a los tres ninjas, logrando exitosamente electrocutarlos hasta noquearlos.

Raiga salto hasta la dirección mas cercana que era la de Yumi y Lee, ambos estaban noqueados, mientras Raiga reia de forma baja, ¿Acaso creían que eran rivales de Raiga y sus Kiba? Que patetico pensaba el.

-Los cadáveres aun tibios…..Es una lastima que no fueran competencia para ti y para mi- dijo antes de abrir los ojos de forma abrupta- No…..No fueron competencia para ti Ranmaru, y si no son competencia para ti, no lo serán para mi…..

-Raiga…..Aun están vivos- dijo Ranmaru mientras Raiga solo fruncia el ceño

-Oh pero que persistentes son estos niños- dijo mientras amagaba una de sus espadas- Pero es hora de acabar con esto, gracias a estos mocosos el funeral de Roukuske se cancelo por el momento. Y no quiero dejar sin esperar a Roukuske de su propio funeral- dijo mientras apuntaba la espada al corazón de Yumi- Ahora… ¡Mueran!

 ***SHIK***

 ***POOF***

¿¡QUE?!- dijeron Raiga y Ranmaru al mismo tiempo

-¿¡DONDE ESTA ESA MOCOSA!?- Dijo Raiga mientras miraba a todos lados- ¡Donde esta, estaba aquí noqueada para ser asesinada!

-N-No lo s-se Raiga- dijo Ranmaru en Shock- E-Ella estaba aquí…..Solo la siento aquí- dijo antes de jadear- ¡R-Raiga!

 ***BOOM***

 ***BASH***

¡SORPRESA!- Grito Yumi de forma animada

Raiga fue lanzado de forma veloz a pared de la meseta creando un gran cráter por la fuerza del golpe que recibió en el estomago producto de un golpe de Yumi, la kitsune había buscado una forma para acabar con Raiga, pero luego de descubrir a su "acompañante" pudo formar un plan mas efectivo, y termino de concretarse al ver que Raiga se acerco para matarlos directamente con sus espadas en lugar de atacar a distancia, asi que actuando lo mejor que podía logro engañar tanto a Raiga como a Ranmaru para luego crear un **Clon de Sombras** y sorprenderlos desde debajo de su posición para conectarle un certero golpe de Yumi con un guantelete que había manifestado de su Kata del **Golpe Evasivo**

-¡RANMARU!- Grito Raiga mientras se levantaba con rapidez del cráter- ¡RESPONDE!

-Ahora somos tu y yo Raiga- dijo ella mientras lo miraba con ferocidad- ¿Creiste que no había alguien igual que tu acompañante? ¿Alguien capaz de sentir a los demás?- dijo mientras sacaba el cuchillo Bowie de su bolso ninja- Estamos ahora parejos Raiga, solos tu y yo, no hay genin que nos entretengan y mucho menos ayudas externas- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos- Ahora…Podre pelear de verdad **¡KITSUNEGAN!-** Grito mientras abria los ojos

Los ojos ambar de Yumi mostraron que tenia la rasgadura característica de zorro, pero rodeados de un aura ambar y negra que cambiaba dependiendo de la luz en el ambiente, Yumi miro ferozmente a Raiga el cual estaba intuilmente tratando de despertar a Ranmaru, temiendo si lo había matado o no al pobre niño con el potente impacto que recibió de lleno al chocar con la pared de pierdas que había a unos metros de ellos.

-¡RESPONDE POR FAVOR!- Grito desesperado Raiga- ¡NO ME ABANDONES RANMARU!

Raiga de forma frenética se quito la Tunica que lo manteia oculto mientras también agarraba de forma protectora a Ranmaru, mientras la valija que mantenía protegido a Ranmaru la abria y lo liberaba de esta mientras vigilaba si estaba bien el niño. Raiga suspiro al ver que aun respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente y tenia una herida superficial en uno de sus labios, al parecer a pesar de la fuerza del golpe de Yumi, Raiga absorvio mas del daño del golpe que Ranmaru. Viendo eso, miro de forma feroz a la chunin la cual estaba con total seriedad viendo todo esto.

-Tu…..maldita mocosa- dijo Raiga con furia- Nadie….nadie- dijo mientras agarraba las Kiba con furia total- ¡NADIE LASTIMA A RANMARU Y SALE VIVO EN EL INTENTO!- Dijo mientras veloz mente se acercaba a Yumi.

Ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad al oponente contrario, Raiga tomo ventaja mientras cruzaba sus espadas en forma de X para poder matar de forma rápida a la chunin, Yumi solo uso su cuchillo de forma que pudiera hacer frente a las dos espadas que estaba a nada de rebanarla

 ***CLANK***

Tanto las espadas como el cuchillo colisionaron, ambos tanto el shinobi renegado como la chunin empezaron a hacer presión mientras un par de chispas se hacían notar por el forcejeo de ambos ninjas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que un espadachín de Kiri tiene para ofrecerme?- pregunto Yumi de forma burlona

-Tch- solo dijo Raiga

Raiga fue obligado a retroceder a la neblina, ya que no pudo someter en un duelo de forcejeo a la chunin, tomando en cuenta ese factor que puede forcejear al grado de hacerle frente decidio utilizar la neblina que había lanzado antes para tratar de matarlos a ella y sus genin. Raiga solo rio de forma algo macabra mientras la Kitsune solo miraba a su alrededor de forma aburrida  
-¿Crees que alguien como yo se alteraría por insultos tan simples?- pregunto Raiga entre la niebla- ¿Por quien me tomas mocosa? ¿Por un genin como tu?

-¿Y tu por quien me tomas?- pregunto Yumi- ¿Por una novata? Eh enfrentado a mierdas mas hábiles que tu. Es la verdad, e incluso puedo deducir que gracias a eso renunciaste a ser un shinobi de Kiri. Digo los 7 espadachines de la neblina sangrienta son sujetos capaces de rivalizar con su Kage, pero tu no puedes ni ganarme en un forcejo…..Eso si que es patetico y deprimente- dijo antes de girar y levantar su cuchillo a la altura de sus ojos

 ***CLANK***

Yumi predijo a tiempo por que lado iba a atacar Raiga, siendo que iba a atacar a su espalda como lo haría un usuario del **Asesinato silencioso** la única constante era que Raiga no se especializo en esa táctica insignia de los espadachines de su grupo, por lo que tanto su movimiento como su sonido no eran los indicados para ejecutar el **Asesinato silencioso** a la perfeccion, y sobretodo Yumi lo podía sentir en la neblina sin importar que…Solo jugaba con el.

Raiga salto hacia atrás y empezó a atacar con inteciones de matar, de manera tosca Raiga había lanzado varias estocadas que trataban de atravesar a Yumi, la cual con su cuchillo las bloqueaba o redirigia a la nada, Yumi aprovecho un error en una estocada de Raiga que iba a partirla por la mitad, logrando bloquear momentáneamente sus espadas con su cuchillo para poder darle un cabezazo.

Raiga se retiro de forma abrupta mirándola con odio, había cometido un error de novato y se lo mostraba en cara, la chunin canzada de esperar los ataques de Raiga decidio probar a su enemigo para ver que tan hábil era con sus espadas en modo defensivo al ver que este disipo la niebla que había creado ya que le estaba consumiendo el chakra que necesitaría para la pelea.

A gran velocidad apareció en delante de Raiga con tal de ocasionarle un corte vertical que lo pueda herir desde su clavicula hasta su cadera, Raiga de forma súbita pudo bloquear el golpe que pudo ser mortal si rápidamente no actuaba, forcejeo levemente con la chunin hasta que esta se retiro de golpe y de un rápido movimiento trato de rebanarle el cráneo, Raiga se agacho de forma rápida viendo como el cuchillo le corto un par de cabellos de su cabeza

Aprovechando que estaba agachado lanzo un par de estocadas a la chunin con motivo de atraversarle el torso, solo para ver como ella retrocedia con un salto atrás, Raiga vio esto como un momento de atacar y a gran velocidad se acerco a su posición y lanzo estocadas con tal de atraversarla.

La chunin evadia otra vez con gracia y rapidez cada estocada, viendo de forma rápida como cada estocada fue hecha con igual velocidad, al parecer decidio hacerlo en serio Raiga y no jugar como ella lo hacia con el, Yumi esquivo una estocada que iba a atraversarle la clavicula con un mortal hacia atrás, pero antes de tocar el suelo Raiga se movio a su posición con ambas Kiba apuntando a su cuello y cráneo para matarle, Yumi esquivo en el aire las estocadas para antes de caer al suelo conectar una patada en la cara del ninja renegado que obligo a retroceder a este.

-Eres hábil mocosa- dijo antes de escupir un poco de saliva con sangre- Pero te hará falta mas que eso para vencerme- dijo mientras alistaba sus espadas para otro ataque.

A gran velocidad apareció detrás de Yumi, sorprendiéndola levemente ya que le dio tipo suficiente como para agacharse y esquivar ambas estocadas y de paso conectar un golpe con su mano libre en el estomago del hombre el cual se doblo de dolor por el impacto.

Yumi viendo su debilidad momentánea atrapo la cabeza de Raiga en su brazo derecho y utilizando su fuerza cayo hacia atrás con la cabeza de Raiga impactando en el piso de la base de la meseta, haciendo que su cuerpo levemente se quedara suspendido en el aire.

La chunin aprovecho esto para poder arrebatarle una de sus espadas a Raiga y dejarlo en una ligera desventaja, este rápidamente se recupero de la movida de cuerpo a cuerpo que levmenete le causo un dolor de cabeza mientras miraba con odio a la chunin

-No creo que necesites esto- dijo señalando la espada- Ahora podras luchar en igualdad conmigo -dijo lanzado a un árbol la espada mientras esta se clavaba en el tronco- ¿Y bien? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?- dijo mientras le sonreía de forma burlona

Raiga con furia se abalanzo con su única espada lanzando estocadas descoordinadas, mientras Yumi las evadia con mas facilidad y sencillez, podía ver la mirada colérica de Raiga mientras ella ladeaba su cuerpo de forma habilidosa mientras aprovechaba cada movimiento tosco para darle un par de golpes.

Raiga lanzo una estocada al torax de Yumi, pero esta solo se ladeo a su izquierda mientras ella solo lanzo otro cabezazo a su cráneo para aturdirlo, Raiga lanzo una estocada que la partiría a la mitad pero solo hizo que ella saltara para luego girar su cuerpo de forma rápida y conectar una patada que lo mando al muro de piedra otra vez.

El de forma algo torpe se movio del muro y con rabia cegadora se lanzo hacia Yumi con su espada con tal de matarla, Yumi corrio a la misma velocidad que el sin usar su cuchillo esta vez, Raiga lanzo su estocada horizontal con tal de rebanarle la cabeza a Yumi, pero esta de forma hábil se agacho a nada de que la espada le rebanase el cuello y patino en el suelo hasta estar detrás de el, mientras levantándose de forma rápida abrazo de la cintura por detrás a Raiga y con su fuerza lo levanto hasta que parte de su cuerpo estaba alzanda para luego ella caerse al piso impactando la cabeza y cuello de Raiga con el piso.

-¡Y LA MULTITUD ENLOQUECE!- Grito Yumi a la nada- ¡La joven novata del año esta humillando a la perra de los ninjas!- dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de Raiga- ¡Y la perra no se mueve! ¡Y el arbitro pasa a hacer la cuenta de 10! ¡1….2….3…..4….5!- dijo Yumi mientras veía como Raiga aun no se levantaba.

!6…..7…..8…9…..!- Dijo hasta que vio como Raiga se levanto de apenas- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Se levanto luego de aplicar su remate! - dijo Yumi como si fuera un comentarista de lucha libre- ¡La multitud esta que no se la cree!- dijo mientras veía como Raiga se levantaba esta vez sin levantar su espada- Oh… ¿Ahora quieres jugar a puño limpio eh?- dijo ella mientras Raiga solo la miraba con odio

Raiga solo la miraba con odio ¡Esta mocosa solo jugo con el todo el tiempo! Estaba furico, no solo jugo con el, sino que tuvo la osadia de lastimar a Ranmaru hasta noquearlo. Y el no podía dejar que humillaran asi a Ranmaru.

Raiga miro de forma colérica a Yumi mientras empezó a hacer rapidos sellos de manos con tal de matarla con un jutsu, Yumi con su **Kitsunegan** activo estaba copiando el jutsu que el iba a hacer, pero ella empezó a hacer una secuencia de manos distinta a las de Raiga.

- **Suiton: Bala dragón de Agua/Doton: Dragon de tierra** \- dijero ambos shinobis al mismo tiempo

Ambos ninjas a través de sus técnicas empezaron el combate a través de **Ninjutsu** ahora empezando con lo mas poderoso siendo Dragones tanto de agua y tierra, ambos catalogados de rango A, ambos dragones que eran de al menos 20 metros de alto lanzaron un rugido ensordecedor iniciando con acercarse a gran velocidad al oponente,. El dragón de Raiga se enrosco en el dragón de tierra de Yumi, pero este antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas con sus fauces mordio parte del cuerpo acuoso del dragón de agua antes de que ambos dragones explotaran en un frenesi explosivo

 ***BOOOOM***

Agua y tierra salieron esparcidas por toda la zona mientras ambos shinobis se cubrían de ambos ataques, ambos mantuvieron su cobertura hasta que vieron que ya no había mas agua y tierra volando a todos lados. Yumi fue la primera en hacer otra secuencia de manos a gran velocidad

 **-Katon: Gran bola de fuego-** Dijo Yumi

Yumi escupio una gran bola de fuego de su boca que iba a gran velocidad de Raiga, este reacciono a gran velocidad al ver la poderosa bola de fuego que posiblemente lo iba a matar

- **¡Suiton: Muro de Agua!-** Exclamo Raiga

El muro de agua apareció a un segundo antes de que la bola de fuego hiciera contacto con el, logrando tanto la bola como el muro ser cancelados por las tecnincas del contrario creando una gran cantidad de vapor que nublaba la visión de ambos.

- **Katon: Cañon de fuego**

Yumi escupio una bola de fuego al tamaño de una casa grande con tal de carbonizar a Raiga, este hizo otra secuencia de sellos para el **Muro de agua** pero-

-¡AH NO ESO NO!- Dijo Yumi detrás suyo

-¡QUE!- Dijo Raiga en shock

Yumi había creado un **Clon de Sombras** con el objetivo de inmovilizar a Raiga y que recibiera su jutsu sin poder defenderse, el clon de Yumi apareció entre el vapor creado por el jutsu que ambos habían lanzado previamente y lo inmovilzo al subirse a su espalda y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas no solo inmovilizando sus brazos, sino que aferro sus piernas a las de el para inmovilizarlas estas.

-¿Qué te parece Raiga-chan?- dijo el clon mientras miraba la técnica de Yumi acercarse- Ambos nos vamos a morir…..Aunque yo volvere a renacer cual fénix de las cenizas….De tus cenizas- dijo soltando una risa escalofriante- ¡Va a ser algo hermoso!

Raiga estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas safarse del agarre mortal del clon el cual empezó a reir locamente, mientras este desesperadamente se trataba de salir del agarre y tratar de hacer algo mas que quedarse a recibir el ataque de lleno

 ***BOOOOM***

La bola de fuego impacto con Raiga creando una gran explosión que alumbro el área cubierta por el vapor. Yumi se cubrió la vista al ver su jutsu impactar con Raiga y su clon, luego de un minuto la explosión termino y la kitsune se acerco lentamente a la zona del impacto de esta para ver si Raiga se fue al infierno como su clon o logro escapar.

Yumi vio el cráter humeante donde se supone debia estar el cuerpo carbonizado de Raiga, para su sopresa y leve shock no encontró nada mas que cenizas como su clon decía antes de impactar el jutsu

-"No use el chakra necesario para hacerlo cenizas"- pensó Yumi mientras miraba detenidamente-" Solo use para carbonizarlo…..Esto me huele a"- pensó antes de sentir como rápidamente algo se acercaba

 ***CLANK***

Yumi saco a gran velocidad su cuchillo y logro frenar las espadas de Raiga a tiempo antes que le rebanase el cuerpo en un ataque furtivo que la tomo algo desprevenida, Raiga salió ileso pero con quemaduras en su ropa al reemplazarse con un trozo de madera que estaba en la cercania con el **Kawarimi** ni bien desaparecio el clon al tener contacto con el fuego. Raiga aprovecho esto y rápidamente fue al recuperar la espada que Yumi le arrebato para luego atacar furtiva y sorpresivamente.

-Nada mal…..algo de esperar de un espadachín de la neblina sangrienta- dijo Yumi mientras forcejeaba de nuevo con las espadas Kiba- Aunque sea con el mas débil de ellos.

Raiga miraba furico, ella le pudo hacer frente ante su **Asesinato silencioso** , aguanto un combate contra las Kiba, e incluso pudo luchar a la par contra sus jutsu de **Suiton** ¿Habia algo mas con lo que podía humillarla? Se preguntaba el shinobi de Kiri con mucha frustración

-Me alegra encontrar alguien con quien divertirme- dijo Yumi mientras saltaba hacia atrás y tomaba una postura defensiva con su cuchillo- Pero me temo que ya no podremos seguir jugando Raiga-chan- dijo mientras la guardaba la cuchilla- Es hora de que te mate y acabe con esta misión- dijo mientras tomaba una postura de su kata.

Las manos de Yumi empezaron a manifestar unos guanteletes azul oscuro, Raiga no sabia porque pero su instinto le decía que este ataque podria ser muy devastador si lo recibía directamente. Raiga junto el filo de ambas espadas y empezó a canalizar el **Raiton** que estas producían.

- **Ninpou: Esfera de Luz-** Dijo Raiga sintiendo que su ataque estaba ya listo.

La esfera de luz salió disparada hacia Yumi la cual estaba mirando seriamente a Raiga, ella ya tenia sus guanteletes totalmente manifestados y estaba esperando el momento necesario para hacer su movida

-" **Golpe Evasivo: Furia de Yami"-** recito mentalmente

La esfera de luz estaba a centímetros de impactarle, ella con velocidad pura apareció delante y agachada de Raiga el cual miro todo en cámara lenta, viendo como su esfera de luz no logro darle si quiera a la chunin la cual solo sonrio como si dijera "Hasta aquí tu llegas"

 ***BASH***

¡PUAAAAJ!- Raiga escupio saliva y sangre

Yumi lanzo un golpe tan fuerte que mando a volar a Raiga un par de metros, el impacto logro romper 2 de sus costillas y fisurar las demás, sentía casi como sus órganos iban a explotar ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ELLA FUERA TAN FUERTE! pero ella no había acabado con eso, apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atrás de Raiga el cual aun no digirió lo que acabo de pasar, Yumi girando su cuerpo lanzo una patada al estomago de Raiga deteniendo su ascenso y ocasionando que volviera a tierra a gran velocidad

* **SHUIZ***

 ***BASH***

A gran velocidad Yumi lo esperaba ya en tierra a Raiga y de un mazazo con ambas manos lo mando al aire otra vez, desapareciendo otra vez en lo que seria velocidad pura. Yumi desaparecia a velocidades imposibles de ver para el ojo humano, ni siquiera una persona con **Sharingan** podría adivinar donde estaría ella, era imposible verla y adivinar también donde haría su siguiente golpe, ya que la única manera para ver donde estaba era seguir el movimiento del cuerpo de Raiga que parecía una muñeca de trapo.

Si Lee, Neji o incluso Ranmaru estuvieran conscientes podían asegurar y afirmar que ahora Raiga era parte de un juego de Pinball, ya que no paraba de "rebotar" en todas las direcciones a las que llegaba con atelacion Yumi. La Kitsune tenia un gran deseo por acabar esta misión, ya quería llegar a su hogar, dormir y esperar a su hermano, pero estaba estancada en esta mierda y eso la enfurecia.

 ***BASH***

Mando a Raiga una ultima vez a la tierra donde al impactar con esta hizo un cráter de 1 metro de profundidad, pero no era todo esto, ya que Yumi estaba decendiendo a gran velocidad mientras giraba su cuerpo y preparaba una de sus piernas para terminar con la vida de Raiga a través de una patada de hacha

-¡Hasta aquí llegas Raiga-chan!- Grito Yumi antes de impactar el suelo

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

Escombros y polvo volaron por todas las direcciones e incluso un par de arboles que no era lo suficientemente maduros como para aferrar sus raíces al piso de la base de la meseta, el impacto fue atroz y muy devastador se podía asegurar.

Ranmaru se despertó de golpe, viendo que estaba totalmente cubierta su zona por polvo, el empezó a tratar de recordar lo que sucedió hace minutos, solo recordó a esa chunin, y…La patada que recibió. Ranmaru se exalto, podía sentir a Raiga, estaba en graves problemas, sentía que estaba por abandonar este mundo, asi que lo mejor que podía y con las fuerzas que tenia empezó a arrastrarse con tal de llegar a su dirección.

Ranmaru no fue el único que se despertó, Neji se despertó súbitamente, se despertó con cólera en su mirar, ¡Como se atrevia esa basura de Raiga a noquearlo de esa forma! ¡Era un Hyuuga, el regalo de Kami para el mundo! se decía si mismo, además como Yumi la ha estado humillando no pudo tolerarlo, le demostraría a esa "perra" de lo que un Hyuuga como el es capaz en esta situación.

Ranmaru estaba cerca de Raiga, solo estaba a unos metros, podía sentir como necesitaba de su ayuda, lamento de forma molesta su debilidad, y se reprendio por ser muy débil y no poder proteger a Raiga, no serle de ayuda en estos momentos le demostró lo inútil que fue para el y su causa de salvar a los pobladores de Katabami de los malechores y extraños que llegaban con malos ojos a este lugar. Ranmaru se asusto cuando sintió al chico del Kekkei Genkai en los ojos acercarse a gran velocidad a Raiga, y se puso a pensar que era lo mas importante si llegar y ver como matan a Raiga sin poder hacer algo para salvarlo, o hacer una táctica arriesgada de distracción y poder darle a Raiga un par de segundos para escapar.

La povlareda se aclaro de apoco, el cráter donde estaba Raiga se hizo de casi 10 metros de profundidad y de un radio de casi 50, podía verse como grandes escombros de piedra y un par de arboles estaban regados por aquí y por allá mientras en el centro del cráter estaba Yumi viendo a Raiga el cual apenas y respiraba.

Yumi desactivo su **Kitsunegan,** ya no era necesario su **Dojutsu** para la ocasión, además con una sonrisa veía que todo iba a lo planeado, había acabado totalmente con el, dio algo de pelea, pero no pudo contra ella, de hecho el pronostico era una en un millón de probabilidades de que el ganara por algún factor ya sea propio o de terceros, pero aquí estaba, pudo ver antes de que desactivara sus ojos el daño que le hizo, 12 costillas rotas, las otras 12 fisuradas, un pulmón perforado, podía ver que su espalda estaba literalmente rota, ya que con su Kata **Golpe Evasivo: Furia de Yami** uso no solo los guanteletes, sino que los potencion con el chakra necesario para convertir huesos de un solo golpe a polvo, pero se limito lo suficiente ya que por dentro quería verlo sufrir a el. Yumi sonrio cuando vio que apenas abrió los ojos y la miro con el mas puro de los miedos que alguna vez un ser humano pudo ver.

Ella sonrio, logro intimidar a un Espadachin de Kirigakure como si fuera un bebe asustado de todo lo que lo rodeara, veía con algo de diversion los intentos inútiles de Raiga para salir huyendo de ahí y desaparecer de este lugar, con tal de no ver a ese demonio que lo dejo en este deplorable estado.

Estaba algo cansada, usar su **Kitsunegan** por casi todo el combate le paso factura, sentía que sus ojos estaban ardiéndole, un pequeño contratiempo al usar estos ojos, además de el hecho que casi no durmió y que ya estaba cansada de su ultima misión la dejaron en un mal estado, y sobretodo su edad de 12 años a nivel físico no era la mejor para este tipo de combates.

-Que te parecio…Raiga-chan- dijo ella mientras jadeaba- ¿Te gusto mi actuación….o no?- dijo mientras lo miraba con diversión como el trataba inútilmente de huir mientras el solo podía gemir de miedo sin mover la boca- Oh, también le destrui la mandíbula…..Yumi mala- dijo al ver como Raiga huia a rastras- Al menos sus brazos siguen intactos…Yumi buena- dijo mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolso

Espero hasta que estuvo a unos 10 metros de ella y lentamente camino mientras silbaba y hacia girar el kunai en su dedo indice viendo aburrida como Raiga trataba inútilmente de alcanzar las Kiba para hacer algo, aunque sea rasguñarle, pero ella solo aburrida de ver sus intentos decidio finiquitar todo esto.

Ella rápidamente se acerco y lo giro para luego alzarlo del cuello, era algo insolito ver a una niña de 1.50 alzar a alguien que casi media 1.85, pero ella era una demonio, un Kitsune demonio para ser especifico, por lo que nadie esparia eso de una niña de su edad, bueno, tal vez de Lee, pero de una demonio como ella si esperarían eso como mínimo, veía aburrida a Raiga el cual solo comenzó a llorar mientras pataleaba inútilmente por tratar de zafarse del agarre de su cuello.

-Raiga, Raiga, Raiga- negó con su cabeza Yumi de forma desaprobatoria- Cuantas veces seguiras con lo mismo, no hay escape cuando luchas contra mi…Pero yo soy indulgente comparada con los demás miembros de mi familia- dijo mientras ella acercaba el kunai al rostro de Raiga y lo acariciba con el mismo empezando a asustarlo- Si tan solo los conocieras creerías que soy kami misma comparado con ellos- dijo mientras retiraba el cuchillo del rostro de Raiga- Pero no lo soy….Y es hora de que acabe contigo Raiga Kurosuki- dijo ella con una sonrisa sadica

Yumi lo alzo del cuello mientras con su mano libre con el kunai con esta apuntaba a su estomago de el, el trato otra vez de patalear para tratar de zafarse de ella, pero era intuil, ella ya estaba dispuesta a matarlo al apuñalarlo en el estomago y hacer una cortada hasta su traquea para luego cortarle la cabeza como prueba de que mato a Raiga.

-Es hora Raiga-chan- dijo ella mientras acercaba el cuchillo a su estomago mientras escuchaba los gemidos lamentables de Raiga el cual trataba con todas sus fuerzas de huir de ella- Fin del juego….

Estaba tan concentrada que no noto como Neji apareció a su costado mientras su sus palmas estaban en la clásica forma de **Puño Suave** dispuesto a matar al que lo humillo una vez mas, dispuesto a acabar con su misera existencia y demostrarle a todos que no era un fracaso como decían Kaguya y Yumi, el con todas sus fuerzas lanzo su palma derecha al estomago del causante de todo esto-

 ***POW***

-¡PUAAAJ!- Yumi escupio saliva y sangre luego de recibir una palma en el estomago con intención de hacerle mucho daño- Que demo- dijo ella antes de mirar al causante

Yumi miro a Neji en shock ¿Por qué le atacaría a ella? ¿Acaso era estupido? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de la grave ofensa que acabo de cometer? Al parecer no, pero no hasta ya muy tarde en sus ojos que no eran los mismos que mostraban la arrogancia y molestia características de Neji, sino que mostraban cólera, odio, furia, asco con solo verla ¿A ella? Se preguntaba en shock mientras empezaba a sentir como la palma de Neji empezó a hacer estragos en su estomago

-¿Q-Que demonios Neji?- pregunto ella

-Estas en mi campo de adivinación….Raiga- dijo el mientras su **Byakugan** totalmente activo y mostraba toda la fiereza de Neji a Yumi- **¡OCHO TRIGRAMAS: SESENTA Y CUATRO PALMAS!**

- **¡DOS PALMAS!-** Neji dijo mientras hacia lanzaba dos palmas a los puntos de su estomago ocasionando que empezara a gemir por los golpes

- **¡CUATRO PALMAS!-** Neji avanzo su despiadado ataque a la zona de su torax, en los tenketsu de las costillas empezando a dañar a Yumi la cual estaba empezando a sentir el efecto devastador del **Jyuuken**

- **¡OCHO PALMAS!** \- Neji ataco sin piedad los puntos del pecho de Yumi mas específicamente los de su corazon

 **-¡DIECISEIS PALMAS!**

\- Neji empezó a intercalar los ataques enfocándose tanto en torax como estomago

 **-¡TREINTA Y DOS PALMAS!**

\- La zona de ataque se expandio siguiendo por las costillas otra vez y enfocándose únicamente en esta zona

 **-¡SESENTA Y CUATRO PALMAS!**

\- La parte mas devastadora, los últimos golpes los concetro con esfuerzo en el corazón de Yumi que podía sentir como su corazón casi iba a estallar

Neji solo jadeo con una sonrisa victoriosa, creyendo que había acabado con Raiga totalmente, estaba feliz, alfin le demostraría a esos inútiles Takada de lo que era el capaz, pero no se había dado cuenta de su error hasta ahora. Yumi solo empezó a toser una gran cantidad de sangre mientras trataba de respirar, sentía como la sangre subia por su garganta, le ardia mucho la garganta, sentía que su corazón estaba a nada de reventerse, el pecho le dolia, su garganta le dolia, todo le dolia, sentía como la sangre empezó a mojar su chaleco tactico y su camiseta negra mientras su respiración y vista se hacían irregulares.

-N-Ne….ji- solo dijo ella antes de toser mas sangre en sus manos- P-Porque…..hiciste….est- dijo antes de jadear cuando sintió como…..le apuñalaba una espada por detrás

Tanto fue el shock de Yumi que había olvidado de su victima reciente…Raiga. Olvido completamente que tenia que acabar con el gracias a la intervención desfavorable de Neji y su actuación dudosa en este momento, Riaga miraba con victoria a su presa, aprovecho la distracción y pudo sacar de su pantalón lo mas valioso que le podía asegurar su sobrevivencia en el dia de hoy…Una píldora de soldado. Pero no era cualquier píldora, esta era la legendaria **Pildora del Demonio Negro** Una píldora capaz de reparar cualquier daño, ya sea huesos rotos, ligamentos destrozados, hemorragias masivas o incluso órganos perdidos, teniendo como única desventaja el acortar su vida por 15 años. Era un suplemento que le dieron a cada Espadachin de la Neblina Sangrienta cuando eran parte de Kiri, solo tomaban una por miembro ya que era muy difícil de hacer y solo los ANBU de elite, el Mizukage y el grupo de los 7 espadachines eran los únicos capaces de poder sobrellevar los efectos secundarios de esta a la larga.

Con energias recargadas y con un odio inigualable a Yumi este alcanzo a sus Kiba y con una de estas la atravesó por detrás cual traidor apuñalando a su ser mas preciado, la espada hizo un doble daño ya que al tener unas cuchillas que se fusionaron en la espada del lado del filo y casi al comienzo de este en la zona no filuda de la espada Yumi sintió como era traspasada y herida en tres zonas distintas de su pecho.

Ella vomito sangre mientras Raiga con su fuerza la levanto del suelo teniéndola levemente alejada de este, Yumi miraba la espada mientras débilmente con sus manos trataba de sacarla de su pecho. Parte de la sangre que vomito ella cayo en los ojos de Neji el cual con molestia y soltando insultos a Yumi empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras con sus manos se limpiaba la sangre de "Raiga"

-¡Infeliz!- Bramo Neji molesto- ¡Como te atreves a manchar a un Hyuuga con tu inmunda sangre sucia!- dijo antes de mirar a su "enemigo"- ¡Ya veras como te- dijo antes de mirar en shock y algo de miedo a su "enemigo"

Neji al fin se dio cuenta (Aunque muy tarde) de lo que había cometido hoy, al parecer su rabia que lo cego totalmente impidió que viera que estaba atacando a Yumi en lugar de a Raiga, lo que lo hizo jadear y temblar en shock, veía como Yumi trataba con las pocas fuerzas que tenia sacar la espada que le atravesaba pero sus intentos eran inútiles, mientras a su vez veía a Raiga el cual empezaba a sonreir locamente.

-¡TE GUSTO EL ESPECTACULO NIÑA!- Dijo Raiga riendo locamente- ¡TE GUSTO MI ACTUACION PEQUEÑA PERRA!- Dijo mientras con su fuerza la alzaba mas haciendo que gimiera de dolor- ¡DIME SI TE GUSTO ESO PEQUEÑA PUTA!- Dijo mientras reia locamente- ¡Agradece a tu imbécil genin que no sabe diferenciar a un amigo de su enemigo!

-R-Raiga- se oyo una voz detrás de el- R-Raiga…..Estas bien- dijo la voz aliviada

Raiga volteo a su espalda viendo con alivio y alegría a Ranmaru el cual estaba mirándolo con una cansada sonrisa pero una sonrisa que mostraba su misma felicidad, al parecer Ranmaru tomo la decisión mas acertada ya que mato a dos pajaros de un tiro: Salvo a Raiga…Y logro inmovilizar a Yumi.

-Ranmaru- dijo el agradecido- Gracias por ser mis ojos- dijo mientras lo miraba con cariño- Gracias por darme la fuerza que yo nunca tendre….Sin ti seria nada- dijo mientras el niño solo sonreía cansadamente antes de asentir

-¿Te gusto mi distracción…..Raiga?- pregunto Ranmaru mientras jadeaba

-¿Dis…..traccion?- pregunto Neji confundido

-¿Asi que tu causaste esto Ranmaru?- pregunto Raiga- Eres un niño muy hábil Ranmaru…..Uno muy hábil- dijo alagandolo obteniendo un jadeo de felicidad de el

-Si…Cuando senti al niño con el Kekkei Genkai, decidí arriesgarme a una posible muerte tuya Raiga….y no permitiría eso- dijo con convicción- Enfoque mi habilidad totalmente en el genin del Kekkei Genkai y le lance una ilusión que lo hizo creer que estaba atacándote Raiga- dijo mientras Raiga reia

-¡ES UN PLAN INCREIBLE RANMARU!- Dijo mientras reia locamente- ¡POR ESO ERES FUERTE RANMARU! ¡PORQUE TU PUEDES CREAR PLANES QUE YO NUNCA PENSARIA! - Dijo antes de lanzar a Yumi a la tierra

 ***CLANK***

¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Grito Yumi ante la acción de Raiga

Raiga clavo con todo y esapda a Yumi en la tierra, la enterro totalmente su esapda en ella que solamente el mango era visible en la espalda de ella, mientras el área de su espalda empezaba a teñirse de rojo sangre por la herida que acababa de agravarse, Yumi empezó a vomitar mas sangre mientras trataba inútilmente de levantarse, solo para gritar de forma desgarradora al sentir como la espada estaba dañándola con sus movimientos.

Neji iba a actuar cuando vio eso, estaba tan en shock por los sucesos que no pudo moverse, sintió que sus esfuerzos por no verse tan humillado e intuil fueran hechos mierda, vio a Raiga con odio, el solo empezaba a juguetear con el mango de su espada retirando unos 15 centimetros de la hoja de la espada del cuerpo de Yumi mientras esta gritaba desgarradoramente antes de enterrar la hoja totalmente en ella de nuevo sacándole otro grito desgarrador.

-¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! - Grito Neji mientras su **Byakugan** brillaba peligrosamente- **¡ROTA-** Dijo antes de

 ***PUM***

 ***BASH***

Neji escupio sangre cuando sintió como el golpe de Raiga se hundio en su estomago, pero no pudo ni decir nada cuando la fuerza de este golpe lo mando a un árbol cercano donde cayo pesadamente luego de chocar con este.

Raiga miraba a Neji y luego a sus puños, sonreía locamente, con razón Ameyuri y Kinpachi decían que las **Pildoras del Demonio Negro** eran la mejor arma de Kiri luego de sus espadas, rio locamente al sentir el poder, no le importaba perder 15 años de vida, con tal de sentir la fuerza, la velocidad, la agilidad y el chakra de un Kage mismo le brindaban por el mometo, estaba como loco mientras empezaba a manifestar su chakra de forma poderosa.

-Este poder…..Este maravilloso poder- dijo Raiga mientras reia locamente- ¡ESTO ES DE LO QUE ESTABA HABLANDO! ¡KENPACHI-SENPAI, AMEYURI-SENPAI TENIAN RAZON! ¡ESTO SI QUE ES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO!- dijo mientras reia locamente

El cielo empezó a relampaguear mientras las gotas de lluvia se hacían presentes, estaba empezando a llover una vez mas, y Raiga creía que era una buena adicion a esta ocasión, la lluvia si que ameritaba en este momento…..Porque alguien iba a morirse hoy.

-Ahora con eso terminado- dijo mientras regresaba su vista a la empalada Yumi en el piso que trataba inútilmente de moverse- Es hora de terminar contigo pequeña puta- dijo mientras alzaba su Kiba restante- Es una lastima pequeña puta, es una lastima que no hayas visto ese movimiento venir eh- dijo mientras le pateaba la cabeza sacándole un gemido de dolor- ¿Dónde esta la perra que decía que iba a morir?- dijo mientras la pateaba otra vez- ¿Dónde esta la perra que decía que era kami comparada a su familia al matar a la gente?- dijo mientras volvía a patearla con mas fuerza- ¡DONDE ESTA ESA PERRA EH!

 ***POW***

 ***CRACK***

Raiga lanzo su ultima patada con tal fuerza que sintió como los huesos de la mandíbula de Yumi se fracturaban, sintió felicidad al final el obtendría la victoria sobre ella y luego mostraría su cuerpo totalmente destruido a los pueblerinos de Katabami, mostrándoles que pasaría si se atrevían a retarlo una vez mas, al igual que mataria a Roukuske y las otras dos ratas cobardes que se atrevieron a huir. Antes de asestar el ultimo golpe saco la espada que clavaba a Yumi, ya no creía que le iba a hacer daño, pensó el con arrogancia, total el niño ciego ya le había hecho demasiado daño.

-Y ahora….Es hora de tu final- dijo mientras amagaba su espada en el cuello de Yumi- ¡Di adios a tu vida pequeña puta!

-¡ENTRADA DINAMICA!- Grito una voz juvenil a salvar el dia

 ***POW***

-¡PUAAAAAAJ!- Dijo Raiga escupiendo una gran cantidad de saliva

Raiga miro lentamente todo, vio como su vista se volteo de forma rápida a su derecha, pudo retroceder lentamente su rostro y ver con shock que el ultimo de los atancantes que estaba inconsciente acabo de despertar, pero había cambiado el se mostraba totalmente furioso, sus ojos totalmente blancos sin mostrar su iris o su cornea, y sobretodo…Su piel estaba roja totalmente

Raiga no pudo ver mas luego de que la potente patada que Lee le lanzo, lo mando al acantilado, a la zona mas baja de la mina Katabami, Raiga solo lamento el hecho de que no tomo en cuenta que a Yumi la había empalado cerca de la orilla del acantilado, y ahora lo iba a lamentar

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

Raiga impacto en el muro del acantilado a casi solo 5 metros del Rio de Katabami, mientras un cráter de 5 metros de profundidad lo clavo en la pared del acantilado, antes para que esta se empezase a derrumbar y lo sepultara en lo mas bajo de la zona totalmente. Lee miro levemente hacia el precipicio, pensó que con eso ni siquiera Raiga en buen estado podría vivir a ese ataque.

Lee jadeo un poco luego de esa patada, estaba totalmente enfocado a mandarlo lejos de Yumi, pero no tanto como para expulsarlo de la orilla del acantilado y seputarlo en lo mas recondito de este, Lee suspiro antes de desactivar la **Puerta de la Vida** , volviendo su piel de su color natural y sus ojos a tener ese caracteristico iris negro sin pupulia, eso fue lo mas juvenil que hizo luego de estar noqueado, y si que lo disfruto, aunque al ser noqueado de esa forma le hizo plantearse que debe entrenar esta vez con usuarios de técnicas elementales para medir su resistencia a estas, si quería ser el mejor usuario de **Taijutsu** de Konoha tenia que ser inmune y capaz de contrarrestar todo lo que le lanzen.

-Entrenar con usuarios de jutsus elementales- dijo mientras escribía eso en una libreta- Decirle a Gai-sensei sobre mi descubrimiento- dijo mientras guardaba la libreta y notaba a Yumi- ¡YUMI-SAN!- Dijo con preocupación

Yumi no se encontraba bien….casi toda su caja torácica fisurada, un par de costillas rotas, los tenketsu de su pecho, estomago y esternon estaban casi destruidos, su corazón estaba a nada de entrar al infarto y tenia hemorragias internas en el pulmón derecho y en dos zonas distintas de su torax, además de la mandíbula fracturada y que no respondia a los llamados de Lee.

Lee vio esto, sabia que si no actuaba rápido iba a morir ella en estos momentos, y tenia que ser rápido. Sino se apresuraba la lluvia que caia la terminaría matando. Asi que haciendo gala de su fuerza primero vio a Ranmaru el cual estaba en shock luego de la entrada "Juvenil" de Lee y lo subio a su espalada, luego vio a Neji y al igual que a Ranmaru lo subio a su espalda y por ultimo con toda la suavidad del mundo, volteo a Yumi la cual miraba a la nada con los ojos sin ese brillo que tenían siempre, mostrando que estaba empezando a partir al mundo de los muertos y la alzo nupcialmente. Tenia que apresurarse, no iba a dejar que muera un compañero shinobi de la hoja, no en su guardia el juro.

-"Raiga"- pensó Ranmaru mientras miraba el lugar donde Raiga yacia "muerto" con una sonrisa- "No te preocupes….volvere por ti"

 **Mientras tanto: Cementerio de Katabami**

-¿Cuánto crees que tardaran ellos?- pregunto Roukuske a Karashi el cual estaba mirando la lluvia con aburrimiento

-No lo se- dijo mientras miraba la lluvia- Aun no se si seguirán con vida, digo Raiga es muy poderoso, no se si podrán contra el- dijo mientras Roukuske miraba a Karashi

-Se que podrán…..Son capaces de liberarnos de sus garras- dijo con confianza- Se que ellos ganaron la pelea contra el- dijo con mucha esperanza- Se que ellos nos liberaran de su yu- dijo antes de que Lee aparecíera con Ranmaru, Neji y Yumi sujetados a su cuerpo- Go…

-Necesito que me ayuden en esto- dijo señalando a Ranmaru y Neji- Roukuske-san, quiero que lleves a Neji-san en tu espalda, Karashi….lleva al niño, tomalo con cuidado- dijo mientras ambos asentían- Hay que apresurarnos ella corre un grave peligro- dijo mientras los tres asentían y se movilizaban a la tienda de curry.

 **Unos minutos después: Tienda de Curry de la Abuela Sansho**

Tenten miraba a la abuela Sansho hacer su curry picante, mientras ella estaba meditando lo sucedido en el cementerio…..Habia desobedecido una orden de un superior…..Y de Yumi ni mas ni menos. Oh cuan decepcionada se sentía de si misma pensaba Tenten.

Juro ver la decepción en el rostro de Yumi cuando vio que no había hecho su "Primera muerte" como kunoichi en su oficio ninja. Y a pesar de que ella le consolo luego de hacer oficialmente su primera muerte como ninja, aun se sentía sucia. Una cosa era ver la muerte de personas sin importar su origen o si son buenos o malos, pero otra muy distinta era cometer tales asesinatos.

Ella suspiro mientras pensaba que si no se hubiera quedado en shock hubiera sido de mas ayuda, en lugar de solo ser un estorbo. Otro bajon de moral para Tenten, repetia en su mente. Desde que lucho contra Temari en los exámenes Chunin fue asi, ver como ella le humillo de esa manera, ver como a pesar de dar todo su potencial, la humillaba como si fuera un juego de niños, luego la invasión donde solamente ayudo a los heridos y evacuo las zonas que no habían sido atacadas por los ninjas de Oto y Suna a los bunkeres de seguridad, demostrando lo poco útil que fue cuando escucho las hazañas de Naruto, Kaguya y Yumi luego de la reunión en la torre Hokage por parte de los civiles que escucharon los rumores de la conversación sobre el ascenso a chunin de ellos 3. Y ahora….esto.

¿Qué tan útil podía sir si no podía ayudar a sus amigos? ¿Qué tan útil era si no podía contra un solo oponente? ¿Qué tan útil iba a ser si no puede matar sin sentir remordimiento? Cada pregunta le demostraba lo débil e inútil que se mostraba, no podía ayudar a sus amigos en la misión de liberar a Katabami, no podía ayudarse demostrando que era algo mas que la "chica amante de las armas", y mas que nada no podía matar sin sentir culpa y asco por la sensación de tener la sangre de otro ser humano en sus manos.

Aun pensaba que estaba muy atrás de Lee y Neji, las verdaderas estrellas de su equipo, y ella solo era…Nada. Cada pensamiento la hacia deprimirse y solo quería encerrarse y llorar por su debilidad e inutilidad, pero cada vez que lo trataba, no tenia el valor para mirar a los ojos de sus amigos si eso asi ella. No sabría si eso les calaría muy hondo, temia mas que nada sus reacciones cuando sepan que ella se rindio y se resigno a solo ser nada mas que una conocedora de armas de todo tipo…..Seguro la mirarían decepcionada.

Lee tenia su **Taijutsu,** al igual que Neji y Gai-sensei, Neji era miembro de los Hyuuga, y Lee era discípulo estrella de Gai, pero ella lo único que destacaba fue en ser una especialista en armas y recientemente en un par de cursos de **Nijutsu Medico** con su idola de toda la vida Tsunade Senju. Al menos agradecio pasar esas clases donde pudo aprender el jutsu de **Palma Mistica** en caso de no llevar un medico en el equipo en una misión peligrosa y entre otras cosas que podrían salvarle la vida a ella y sus compañeros. Al menos era algo, pero igual se sentía opacada por Neji y Lee, que eran los mas talentosos de su equipo.

Suspiro una vez mas mientras miraba a la ventana del local de comida mientras veía como la lluvia azotaba la zona mientras un par de truenos resonaban a la distancia

 ***PUM***

-¡Tenten!- Grito una voz que conocía a la perfeccion

Ella giro cuando noto el tono de desesperación de Lee, justamente cuando giro pudo ver como el cuerpo de Lee era alumbrado por un trueno que justamente cayo por su zona, viendo con shock y luego horror como tenia en brazos de forma nupcial a Yumi la cual se notaba que había pasado por el infierno mismo.

Lee entro sin hacer esperar una respuesta, el ruido atrajo la atención tanto de la Abuela Sansho, como de los otros aldeanos, viendo en shock como Lee traía a Yumi casi moribunda en sus brazos. Lee se apresuro mientras veía desesperado a todos lados buscando un lugar cómodo donde acostarla.

Tenten vio su preocupación y busco en la habitación donde descansaban un futon extra que quedaba, moviéndose con rapidez lo coloco en el piso donde, para posteriormente ver como Lee la depositaba con suavidad a la chunin.

-¿Q-Que le paso?- solo pudo decir Tenten en shock mientras escuchaba como colocaban a Neji y a un niño en una habitación- ¿Qué le paso Lee?

-Lucho contra Raiga…..perdio- dijo Lee de forma sombria

-Yumi-san- solo pudo decir mientras miraba su estado- Su espalada y pecho tienen la misma herida causada por una espada- dijo mientras Lee escuchaba atentamente- Tiene sangrado interno debido a la herida que pudo perforar su pulmón derecho, tiene sangrado presente en la zona estomacal. Varias costillas fracturadas y fisuradas- dijo mientras con suavidad la tocaba en el torax, para luego ver su rostro- Mandibula fracturada y empezando a inflamarse, además…..Esta en estado de shock…..Esta abandonándonos- Dijo ella tensando a Lee -Lee, quiero que traigas mi mochila y la de los demás, puede que tengamos algo que nos sirva para ayudarla- dijo Tente mientras Lee asentia.

Tenten se puso a trabajar rápido, desabrocho el chaleco tactico de Yumi dejandola con su camiseta negra y la notoria herida que causo la espada de Raiga, por lo que vio ella estaba en shock y posiblemente este a nada de morir, asi que enfocándose junto chakra en sus manos y empezó a enfocarlo en la herida que tenia Yumi en el pecho

Un chakra verde claro se manifestó en las manos de Tenten al igual que la zona que estas cubrían en el cuerpo de Yumi, mientras un extraño sonido se hacia escuchar en el lugar extrañando a los presentes. Lee volvió rápido con las mochilas de los demás viendo lo que tenten hacia.

-Quiero que busques lo que tenga forma de un botiquin- dijo Tenten con seriedad- O si no lo encuentras, gazas, píldoras de soldado, o incluso alcohol farmaceutico, todo me lo entregas para ayudarla- dijo mientras el asentia y empezaba a buscar de forma rápida.

Tenten empezó a apresurar la cicatrización y la detención del sangrado interno en el pulmón y en el torax, rogaba a Kami que esto funcionara, no quería verla morir, no por su inutilidad, estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en la técnica, no le imporataba si se quedaba sin chakra ¡Tenia que salvarla!

Lee encontró por suerte en la mochila de Yumi algo que parecía un botiquin rojo y un frasco con píldoras rojas que parecían extrañas para el, pero se las daría a Tenten, sin importar que, después de todo ella tenia conocimientos médicos.

Tenten tardo casi media hora en detener el sangrado del pulmón y la zona estomacal, ella suspiro algo cansada mientras se aseguraba que las hemorragias estaban totalmente detenidas por el momento, toco el pecho de Yumi para ver si no tenia alguna herida mas de gravedad…..Pero…..Lo que encontró….Es que no sentía a su corazón palpitar.

-"No hay pulso"- pensó sombríamente- "¡NO HAY PULSO!"

Ella se tenso mucho y empezó a aplicar las maniobras de Reanimacion Cardio Pulmonar (O RCP) Primero empezó a pellizcarle un brazo o empezar a gritar su nombre, pero ella no respondia…..Procedio a ver si respiraba o si oia su respiración, al colocar su oído en la boca de ella para asegurarse que este respirando aun…..No encontró ni un solo respiro.

-"¡POR FAVOR…..NO NOS ABONDONES!"- Penso con desesperacion

Ella empezó a desesperearse y aplico las compresiones torácicas y las insuflaciones como Tsunade-sama le había enseñado en las clases que tomo, periodos de 30 compresiones y 2 insuflaciones para tratar de reanimarla, Lee veía todo mientras ella empezaba a hacer el RCP mientras veía como hacia compresiones d cm de profundidad para reanimar al corazón.

Ella empezó a aplicar las insuflaciones colocando su boca en la de ella y empezando a darle respiración artificial para tratar de reanimar las funciones respiratorias, no estaba resultando para su desgracia…..Pero ella no se rendia.

Los demás veía con tristeza como ella trataba de revivir a su líder que parecía que acabo de colgar la toalla, pobre pensaron todos, tenia potencial y murió tan joven pensaron de manera sombria

-"¡NO ME ABANDONES…TE LO SUPLICO!"- Penso ella mientras las lagrimas de desesperación caian de sus ojos iniciando otra vez el proceso- "¡NO ME DEJES YUMI-SAN…NO ME ABANDONES!"- Dijo mientras hacia las compresiones otra vez pero con mas rapidez

Lee miraba con tristeza a Tenten….Yumi no lo logro…..No logro ganarle a Raiga…..Ella había-

 ***COF***

 ***COF***

 ***COF***

Los demás vieron en shock como Yumi empezó a votar sangre de su boca mientras trataba de respirar una vez mas, Tenten de forma rápida la ayudo a levantarse y a sostener su mandíbula para que pudiera vomitar toda la sangre que obstruia su garganta, ella tosia con dolor, la sangre mancho por completo su boca y el futon en el que estaban. Lee se apresuro y sujeto a Yumi mientras Tenten hacia la comprobación de si estaba lucida, agradeciendo a Kami de que Yumi siguiera con vida.

-Y-Yumi…-Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada- T-Te encuentras bien- dijo ella tratando de obtener respuesta.

Yumi se quedo con la cabeza abajo, mientras su respiración se hacia muy rápida, acababa de revivir de un infarto producto de lo que tolero su cuerpo contra Neji y Raiga, ella de forma débil asintió, y solto un murmullo que sonaba como un gemido de dolor al no poder mover su mandíbula con éxito, a pesar de que Tenten antes de su RCP utilizo su **Palma Mistica** para aliviar la inflamación y tratar de acelerar el proceso de sanación de la fractura.

Tenten vio el frasco con pastillas que Lee tenia y por precaución saco dos, ella hizo que Lee la sostuviera y le pido a uno de los aldeanos que le trajera un vaso con agua el cual fue entregado con rapidez. Ella ayudo a Yumi a abrir su boca a pesar del dolor que ella sentía, mientras soltaba un grito, sin importar cuan delicada fuera Tenten para mover su mandíbula recién fracturada, era muy doloroso, coloco las pastillas rojas ahí y la hizo tomar el agua a pesar de que Yumi sentía como si tragara cuchillos que estaban a 100 grados celcius.

-Yumi, necesito que por el momento no te muevas- dijo mientras le mostraba el botiquin que ella tenia en su mochila- Utilizare lo que tienes aquí para ayudarte…..Por favor no te muevas.

Yumi solo miro a Tenten, aun tenia ese brillo en los ojos, pero estaba opaco, mostrando lo cansado que ella estaba pero agradecida de la rápida acción de la kunoichi del equipo 9…..Y trataría de compensarle cuando estuvieran en Konoha sobretodo por como se comporto respecto a que ella nunca mato a alguien….Pero por ahora ella debia obedecer y dejar que Tenten la cure lo mejor que puede.

 **Continuara….**

 **Uff, si que me costo hacer que pierda uno de los protas del fic de esa manera, pero el siguiente capitulo es el final de este pequeño arco. Ahora les doy la bienvenida a lo que será la primera edición de mis explicaciones al final de cada capitulo donde resaltare datos que den algo de curiosidad y ahora hablaremos de: Las píldoras del demonio negro.**

 **Las píldoras del demonio, son una versión mas potente de las píldoras de soldado clásicas que todos conocemos del Narutoverso y de la vida real utilizada por los ninjas en las épocas shogun de Japon. Las píldoras comunes como las que utiliza Konoha y sus aliados solamente reponen el chakra y nutren el cuerpo, en otras palabras a parte de abastecer de chakra perdido a un ninja, sirven como alimento en caso de estar en una misión o en caso de no haber preparado alimento con antelación a esta.**

 **Otras naciones ninja como Kumo, Iwa y Suna utilizan variantes de esta formula: Kumo utiliza una variante con unas plantas estimulantes como ser la planta que produce los granos del café para dar un efecto estimulante/energizante al usuario que las ingiere hasta por plazos de 24 horas seguidos. Suna utiliza especies raras de plantas del desierto halladas en los Oasis mas escondidos de Kaze no Kuni que para evitar efectos como la deshidratación o la insolación, los cuales son útiles en climas áridos como los de Kaze no Kuni y sus países aledaños. Y Iwa utiliza flores que crecen en las alturas que tienen un potente quimico natural que evita el mareo por altura y el vértigo entre otros factores.**

 **Pero la versión mas poderosa de las píldoras de Soldado seria las píldoras de Kirigakure, hechas en el periodo del Nidaime Mizukage, Gengetsu Hozuki pidió a los mejores científicos que en coordinación de varios bonaticos experimientados la creación de una píldora capaz de no solo regenerar chakra, sino de reparar cualquier daño existente en el cuerpo, desde hemorragias internas, externas, perforación de órganos importantes, amputaciones, mutilaciones e incluso la reaparición de órganos vitales perdidos como un pulmón o un ojo. Fue una gran muestra de investigación en conjunta donde tardo casi todo el mandato de Gengetsu para lograr esa hazaña. Pero…..habia efectos muy desfavorables.**

 **-El mas notorio de estos en las pruebas preliminares y finales demostró que se reducia la calidad de vida de la persona que las ingeria unos 15 años  
-Otro de los efectos era que podría presenciar un efecto secundario temporal o permanente en la persona que lo ingeria: Mareos, Vomitos, Diarrea crónica, Locura, Paranoia, Tendencias suicidas, y Alucinaciones eran los efectos mas notables  
-Otro efecto era la duración de la pastilla teniendo una duración de solamente 24 horas, en cada hora la píldora perdia efecto de forma notoria.  
-Y sobretodo el mas devastador, si se ingeria mas de una pastilla el cuerpo humano mutaría de forma grotesca dependiendo de las condiciones físicas de la persona….Era una cajita sorpresa pero nadie quería saber el atroz secreto que escondia esta.**

 **Luego del mandato de Gengetsu y posterior muerte, su sucesor, el Sandaime Mizukage Hiroshi (Nombre inventado ya que no se sabe como se llama) desmantelo la producción de estas píldoras que denomino "Pildoras del Demonio Negro" por el efecto mórbido mas frecuente al ingerirlas en cantidad por una sola persona. Pero en el periodo de Yagura las volvió a producir estas infames pildoras, pero entregando una sola pastilla a los miembros mas calificados, entre ellos ANBUS elite, su comandante Jounin y Chunin, sus guardaespaldas personales y a los 7 Espadachines de la Neblina Sangrienta.**

 **Ahora en el periodo de la Mizukage Mei Terumi la producción de estas pildoras es desconocida para el publico e incluso para los ninjas en general….**


	20. XX: Engaño planificado

**Nunca pensé que llegaría a los 20 capítulos antes de Noviembre...Pero aquí están jeje. Lamento si no subo en tiempo de 1 semana como en un inicio planeaba, la universidad y mis que haceres fuera de esta plataforma me alejan mucho de escribir o de divertirme. Así que tratare de subir lo mas rápido posible cada capitulo. Y también agradezco a los que tienen en sus favoritos o siguen mi historia, en cierta manera me ayuda a seguir subiendo capítulos...Así que sin mas y que perdonen por las fallas ortográficas ¡COMENCEMOS! (Posdata: Hay un fallo en el sitio de la version de PC/Laptop ya que muestra puros codigos que no he podido arreglar, tal vez sea un fallo del sitio o no se, pero en versión de Teléfono se ve mejor)**

 **Capitulo XX: Engaño, descubrimiento, y desenlace (Parte III)**

Tenten suspiraba mientras veía de forma cansada a su "paciente" Luego de salvarla de su muerte momentánea, la coloco en la habitación donde dormían para poder cuidarla mejor, se había deshecho de las prendas superiores de Yumi para poder hacer una limpieza sin que los hombres miren su cuerpo en crecimiento, había limpiado las heridas lo suficiente como para no producirse una infección y había colocado un poco de alcohol farmaceutico para desinfectarlas.

Ahora Yumi estaba descansando aunque su respiración era irregular, era entendible, ella recibió una puñalada de las Kiba de Raiga, una caja torácica casi destruida y un pulmón a nada de colapsar, pero algo extraño noto en Yumi y le atrajo un raro deseo de saber….Porque Yumi se curaba muy rápido.

Se curaba no al nivel de Tsunade Senju o Hashirama Senju, sino que uno muy inferior pero rápido para el ninja promedio, le hizo pensar que su padre la indujo a entrenamientos salvajes e inhumanos, además de alguna manera acelerar su sistema regenerativo. Pero también había una respuesta "lógica" a eso…..Que era una Hikami.

Los Hikami eran el clan de Yumi antes de su extinción, y Kami como medida para evitar volar la tapadera de su aprendiz y la que consideraba su "nieta" decidio modificar la historia del mundo shinobi al crear a los Hikami como un pequeño tributo a la difunta familia de Yumi. Por lo que los mortales sabían a medias verdades era que los Hikami eran oriundos de Ishi no Kuni, y tenían un Kekkei Genkai conocido como **Aoi Hi** o "Fuego azul" el cual era un fuego de color azul (Dependia la tonalidad de acuerdo al usuario) el cual se decía que era mas caliente que las llamas del **Amaterasu** de los Uchiha con su **Mangekyou Sharingan** , de hecho habían personas que afirmaban que el fuego de los Hikami era casi la misma intensidad que las llamas de los dominios de Yami. Aunque eso podían ser rumores exagerados pensaban todos.

A parte de ese poderoso Kekke Genkai, tenían un factor curativo muy similar al Uzumaki, pero este era 40% inferior al de los Uzumaki, la comparación mas sencilla seria que las heridas que Yumi tiene en estos momentos, dejarían en cama a un Uzumaki por 7 dias, y Yumi debia estar en cama por 14 dias hasta que pueda moverse con normalidad.

La historia de los Hikami la conocía gracias a que su padre Ken Higurashi le conto sus historias de cuando viajaba a las naciones elementales como un simple herrero oriundo de Tetsu no Kuni, donde conoció a un Hikami conocido como Ryu, el cual demostró tener no solo las grandes flamas azules por las que su clan era conocido, sino que mostro el factor curativo sorprendente que decían tener, además de las habilidades que podrían hacer frente a batallones ANBU y Kages por igual…..Un clan temido como los Uzumaki….Pero al igual que estos fue destruido.

Otra vez Tenten miro el cuerpo de Yumi el cual estaba en la parte superior solo con vendajes que cubrían su estomago hasta el pecho los cuales debia cambiar cada 2 horas si se ensuciaban totalmente con la sangre de Yumi y de paso tenia que hacer una limpieza de 20 minutos con suma delicadez para colocar nuevos vendajes, también había leído las instrucciones de las píldoras que les dio, las cuales solo decía "Ingerir 2 pildoras cada 6 horas en caso de daños graves al cuerpo" dedujo que eran píldoras de soldado, pero no sabia de que tipo porque eran rojas como la sangre, pensó que eran píldoras de plasma que algunos ninjas ingerian para acelerar el proceso de regeneración celular de tejidos y órganos, por lo que estaba insegura de que efectos tendría en la chunin de pelo negro la cual descansaba luego de su derrota.

Otro asunto que la hizo pensar con molestia era Raiga, por lo que escucho de Lee había ingerido una rara píldora que lo curo de todos sus males, al ser de Kirigakure el mas exactos de la época de Yagura Karatachi y su guerra civil aun "vigente" dedujo que eran las infames **Pildoras del Demonio Negro** , unas píldoras muy peligrosas como beneficiosas para un shinobi de elite como lo es Raiga, tan efectiva fue la píldora que logro curarlo de todo mal en huesos, tejidos y órganos por igual, teniéndolo en optimas condiciones.

Tambien gracias a un Jutsu de diagnostico que aprendio de Tsunade pudo sentir en shock como los tenketsu del estomago estaban casi destruidos, fue un daño muy grave que recibieron los tenketsu del estomago, pecho y corazón de Yumi, la cual si no fuera por su rápida actuación habría muerto ella en esos momentos…

Decidio dejar a descansar a Yumi, ya había hecho lo suficiente y cuando se despertara, la Abuela Sansho le daría algo de comer en caso de que tuviera hambre, además de estar dispuesta a ayudar con la recuperación de la chunin y en lo que necesitara.

Cerro la puerta de la habitación mientras miraba la cocina observando como Lee, y un despierto Neji estaban mirándola en busca de respuestas de su condición, mientras resguardaban a un enmaniatado Ranmaru imposibilitándolo de escapar de ellos.

-¿Cómo esta ella, Tenten?- pregunto Lee con preocupacion

-Esta estable- dijo para el alivio de Lee- No se cuanto tiempo estará en reposo, pero gracias a los estudios que hice con Tsunade-sama pude al menos identificar parte de los daños causados en su cuerpo- dijo mientras Lee y Neji escuchaban- Su mandíbula esta fracturada, al principio tenia inflamación pero por el momento esta desaparecio, al igual que la mandíbula esta en proceso de reparación por lo que pude ver con mi jutsu de diagnostico.

Ocho de veinticuatro costillas están fracturadas y diez están fisuradas, fue un milagro que los fragmentos de las costillas fracturadas no perforaran el corazón y pulmones, el pulmón perforado esta regenerando los tejidos perdidos entre otras perdidas de este, las hemorragias en estomago, pulmón y torax fueron detenidas con éxito por el momento…..- dijo ella mientras escuchaban atentanmente

-¿Es todo?- pregunto Neji con algo de desden, molestando a Tenten

-No es todo- dijo mientras miraba con seriedad a Neji- Los orificios de entrada y salida de pecho y espada ocasionados por las armas de Raiga están entrando lentamente en el proceso de cicatrización, tuve que hacer que Yumi descansara de costado para evitar mas complicaciones, y eso no es todo…64 de sus Tenketsu del estomago, pecho y corazon…Estan casi destruidos- dijo para el shock de Neji y Lee

-¿Q-Que?- dijo en shock Lee- ¿D-Destruidos?

-Si….y fueron hechos por un usuario del **Jyuuken-** Dijo de forma acusatoria mientras señalaba a Neji- ¡Mas exactamente por Neji!- dijo haciendo que Lee jadeara y que Neji estuviera en shock- ¡Es la única persona de los 3 que usa el **Jyuuken**!

Lee miro en shock a Neji ¿Fue el? ¿Fue el que causo los daños casi irreparables en los Tenketsu de Yumi? Estaba en shock, Neji estaba en shock, los sucesos de la pelea con Raiga volvieron a su mente otra vez mientras recordaba que había jurado golpear a Raiga con su **Rotacion Celestial** , pero estaba cegado, el no sabia que lo cego, no sabia porque ataco a un compañero shinobi…Hasta que miro al inmovilizado Ranmaru.

Con **Byakugan** activado, mientras miraba ferozmente al niño que era complice y tal vez mano derecha de Raiga, lo agarro del cuello de su camiseta a gran velocidad para el shock tanto de Lee como de Tenten.

-Que me hiciste…..monstruo- dijo el con tanto veneno en su voz a Ranmaru

-…-El niño no respondio, su mirada estaba totalmente en blanco

-Que me hiciste…dimelo- dijo mientras una de sus palmas apuntaba al corazón del niño- ¡DIMELO!- Dijo perdiendo los estribos

El niño miro con su mirada indiferente a la situación en la que estaba, no tenia porque decirle algo, el no era Raiga, no tenia porque ayudarle a saber lo que hizo para asegurar la sobrevivencia y victoria de Raiga contra Yumi…..Aunque se deleitaría al ver su reacción.

-Lo necesario- solo dijo Ranmaru con su indiferente mirada- Hice lo necesario…para salvar a Raiga- dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se manifestaba en su rostro

El solo hizo manifestar su habilidad en sus ojos, volviéndose estos de un color rojo tenue, dejando en shock levemente a Neji ya que en lugar de Ranmaru solo vio…A Raiga.

-Mi habilidad es hacer ilusiones tan fuertes….que ni alguien como tu podría deshacerlas- dijo "Raiga" con una risa- ¿No esperabas esto verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa

-E-Es imposible- dijo Neji en shock- ¡No hay jutsu o Kekkei Genkai mas poderoso que mi **Byakugan** \- dijo mientras miraba en shock a "Raiga"

-Tus ojos no mienten- dijo el con una sonrisa- Lo que ves es la prueba…De que soy mas fuerte que tu- dijo mientras la imagen desaparecia mostrando a Ranmaru- Mis ilusiones…son capaces de engañar a los sensores de todo tipo, solo dejo a mi habilidad hacer lo suyo mientras me enfoco a quien voy a engañar con mis ilusiones….Y ese fuiste tu.

-Que esta diciendo- dijo Lee algo confuso- ¿Un Kekkei Genkai capaz de engañar al **Byakugan** de Neji?- pensó algo asombrado

-Eso explicaría el ataque ciego de Neji a Yumi- dijo Tenten mirando a Neji como a Ranmaru- ¿Por qué ayudas a alguien como Raiga?- pregunto ella con seriedad- ¿Por qué ayudas a un monstruo como el a esclavizar a estas pobres e inocentes personas que no le han hecho nada a nadie?

-Porque…..yo le debo mi vida- dijo mirando a Tenten- Ustedes no entienden la unión que Raiga y yo tenemos…El me salvo de mi dolor…de mi debilidad….de mi soledad- dijo mientras miraba al grupo- Yo naci con un cuerpo muy enfermo, no podía hacer mucho en el dia mas que estar postrado en mi cama.

No tenia padres, no sabia quienes eran, asi que la gente de mi tierra natal me cuidaba y me daba alimento para que no pereciera- dijo mientras escuchaban su relato- Pero lentamente ellos dejaron de cuidarme, de alimentarme….de apreciarme. Gracias a esto- dijo mientras activaba su **Dojutsu** en sus ojos- Este poder me alejo de ellos, me mostro que me temian, me mostro este poder que ellos tenían miedo y odio de mi persona.

Me temian porque podía ver todo y a todos con estos….ojos- dijo mientras desactivaba su **Dojutsu-** Empezaron a odiarme, a tratar de borrar toda muestra de amor que antes me habían dado….me consideraban un demonio- dijo mientras recordaba su pasado- Pero un dia…Raiga llego.

El llego y me tendio una mano y un deseo de protegerme, el me entiende, el siente el mismo dolor que yo, el siente la misma tristeza que yo, el llora cuando yo lloro…..El me complementa mi existir- dijo mientras miraba sus manos- El me protegia mientras fuera sus ojos y oidos, mientras el seria mis manos y pies. Raiga me hizo ver lo hermoso de este mundo, lugares y cosas que solo había escuchado de los aldeanos en sus historias de su vida diaria. El me mostro…que aun podía tener una meta en mi vida.

-Ambos sabíamos que buscábamos una razón para vivir- dijo mientras miraba a los tres genin- Y nosotros encontramos la respuesta….viviendo la vida del otro- dijo mientras sonreía de forma triste- Si Raiga muere, yo no tendre nada porque vivir….Ya no seria útil para Raiga….No seria una vida si Raiga esta muerto, asi como no seria una vida para Raiga…..si muero- dijo mientras los miraba.

Todos se quedaron pensativos ¿Por esa razón le ayudaba a Raiga a esclavizar a esta gente? ¿Por eso decidio ser utilizado de esa forma? Aunque pensaron también, por lo que relataba el estaba solo, era odiado por que los aldeanos de su tierra natal eran de mente cerrada y lo creían un demonio. Y era razonable que se aferrara emocionalmente a alguien como Raiga, que fue la primera persona en mostrarle afecto (a su modo) por lo que era muy entendible el porque estaba con Raiga, pero ahora que había muerto Raiga ya no tenia motivos para seguir creyendo en esa mentalidad de que el era inútil.

Mientras ellos estaban meditabundos, en la cocina del local de Curry, Karashi miraba a Sansho con un gran nudo en la garganta…..Ahi estaba su madre. Aquella mujer que le brindo protección, cariño, afecto y amor mas que nadie en el mundo. Aquella mujer que le enseño el camino de las artes culinarias. Aquella mujer que le enseño a hacer curry demostrándole que podias aportar al mundo, aunque sea haciendo curry ¿Y como se lo pago? El la abandono.

La abandono cual perro sarnoso en una calle, el dejo de lado ya que se sentía inútil al estar postrado en una cocina haciendo curry para los mineros que venían frecuentemente y los viajeros, quería ver el mundo, quería sentir la adrenalina que tenia Lee cuando entrenaba, quería sentir la fuerza y el poder de Lee con sus propias manos. Asi que de forma "dudosa" decidio formar parte del mundo ninja….Siendo miembro de los Kurosuki.

Ahora que tenia de vuelta a esta mujer delante de sus ojos, no tenia ni el valor de mirarla, no viendo que la había decepcionado, no viendo como la abandono a ella, preocupándola si el estaba bien, si comia bien, si dormía y se ejercitaba….Si lo volvería a ver algun dia…El se arrodillo de forma humillante, suplicando su perdón mientras ella aun seguía revolviendo su Oya de curry sin mirar a su hijo.

-Kaa-san- dijo el mientras sentía el nudo en su garganta- Lamento…haberte abandonado- dijo mientras escuchaba el meneo del cucharon en el curry que se batia con lentitud- Lamento por haberte dejado, por haber escupido en todo lo que me diste…perdóname por ser un malagradecido- dijo ella mientras los demás escuchaban la disculpa de Karashi.

-Perdonelo Sansho-baa-chan- dijo Lee apoyando a Karashi- Perdone a Karashi, el ya es un hombre redimido, el cual jura con su vida que volverá al buen y juvenil camino de un cocinero del mejor curry de todas las naciones elementales- dijo mientras Karashi solo asentia mirando a la mujer o bueno a sus espaldas- Dale una oportunidad Sansho-baa-chan.

La mujer no había volteado a ver ni a Lee, ni a Karashi. Karashi sentía dentro suyo que ella no le perdonaría esta ofensa, no le perdonaría algo asi…..Y el estaba aceptando esa decisión, no se merecía ni una muestra de afecto de su madre por como se comporto con ella y mas que nada abandonándola a su suerte mientras el se unia a un grupo de cureles ninjas que esclavizaban Katabami.

 ***PUM***

Karashi vio como su madre coloco un plato de su curry en la mesa delante de el, miro en shock ese plato de curry, era tan rojizo, hervia como nunca, y además el olor del curry le entro hasta el cerebro haciendolo llorar.

-Primero lo primero…debes comer- dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad

El miro el curry, estaba literalmente quemándole los ojos con solo verlo de frente, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera comido esto gran parte de su vida? Se pregunto mentalmente, pero en lugar de seguir pensando en eso se sento de forma rápida y agradecio a su madre por la comida que acabo de darle, dándole un bocado a su comida y obteniendo el resultado que tanto su madre esperaba

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Karashi grito por lo picante de la comida, con la cara tan roja como un chile maduro y con lagrimas saliendo al instante

-Es mi curry de castigo….Con 300 % mas de picante- dijo ella con una sonrisa oscura

-No importa….esta…delicioso- dijo Karashi mientras comia el curry con ojos llorosos, nariz moqueante y con las mejillas tan rojas por la picantura de su comida- "Los platillos de kaa-san…son los mejores"- pensó con felicidad mientras comia el curry

-Tambien hice para todos- dijo ella mientras los demás miraban a la mujer con algo de miedo- Tranquilos…hice también para los que no comen picante- dijo mientras gran parte de ellos agradecia

-No importa que tan picante este ¡Su curry es el alimento mas juvenil!- dijo Lee mientras se sentaba y esperaba el alimento

 **Al dia siguiente: Local de curry de la Abuela Sansho**

-Gracias por protegernos de Raiga y liberarnos de la familia Kurosuki- dijo uno de los aldeanos en forma de agradecimiento a Tenten

-Si, de no ser por ustedes seguiríamos tolerando los funerales de Raiga- dijo Roukuske a modo de gracias- Espero que esten bien en el resto de su misión- dijo mientras empezaban a marcharse

-Vayan con cuidado- dijo Tenten- puede que el camino sea peligroso por la lluvia de anoche- dijo mientras los 3 mineros asentían

-Buena suerte- dijeron los 3 antes de marcharse de una vez.

Tenten regreso a ayudar a la Abuela Sansho a la tienda de curry, era el momento de que tuvieran que alimentar a Yumi ya que no había despertado en toda la noche. Mientras ella hacia eso Neji y Lee estaban cortando arboles para utilizarlos como barricada ya que se podía pronosticar que llegaría lluvias mas fuertes que las del dia de ayer en la zona.

Tenten entro de forma tranquila mientras la Abuela Sansho la esperaba con un plato de curry, le extraño el porque llevaba un plato de curry, pero ella recordó la historia de Lee y como lo salvo de su estado agonizante, por lo que "tal vez" podría servirles.

Ambas entraron en la habitación donde Yumi descansaba, se notaba que respiraba irregularmente, pero al menos no era como el dia de ayer, ahora se encontraba mas estable por lo que podían ver. Tenten se acerco de forma lenta a Yumi y con delicadeza la movio para tratar de despertarla.

-Yumi…..Yumi- dijo ella- Despierta….Yumi-san despierta, tienes que comer- dijo ella de forma suave

Yumi abrió lentamente los ojos, ella miro a Tenten de forma cansada, asintió levemente mientras observaba como Tenten le ayudaba a levantarse y estar de forma sentada pero que no complicara mas sus heridas en la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto ella de forma suave

-…..- Yumi no dijo nada, solamente asintió de forma leve, aun tenia la mandíbula fracturada, por lo que era prácticamente entendible que no dijera nada

-Tenemos que darte de comer Yumi- dijo Tenten mientras la Abuela Sansho le mostraba el plato con curry- Se que te dolerá…pero tienes que comer

Yumi asintió de forma leve, Tenten le ayudo a abrir su mandíbula de forma lenta mientras la sostenia con la mayor delicadez que tenia ella, Yumi gemia por el dolor de su mandíbula, mientras la mujer mayor le daba bocados de su curry con tal de tratar de aliviar el dolor que tenia presente.

Lento pero de forma segura le dieron de comer todo el plato de curry a la chunin que sentía como su garganta le ardia y dolia como nunca, cada bocado le era doloroso de comer y masticar sin dudar, ya que tenia la mandíbula fracturada y su garganta muy lastimada.

Luego de darle de comer la dejaron descansar para que pudiera seguir con su reposo sin preocupaciones o daños futuros, mientras la abuela Sansho estaba lavando el plato de curry que Yumi había ingerido recientemente, Tenten noto algo extraño…..Ranmaru y Karashi no estaban en la cocina.

Tenten busco de forma rápida a Karashi y Ranmaru en todas las habitaciones del local de comida, incluso los busco afuera donde Neji y Lee estaban cortando los troncos para hacer barricadas contra la lluvia, pero al ver que los dos jóvenes no estaban con ellos…..Temia lo peor.

-"No….ellos están"- dijo ella preocupada-" No….debo encontrarlos….es peligroso que esten afuera y solos"- dijo mientras se preparaba para buscarlos

 **Mientras tanto: En algún lugar de la meseta de Katabami**

-¿Estas seguro de que Raiga-sama este con vida?- pregunto Karashi a Ranmaru

-Si…El ninja conocido como Neji no pudo confirmar del todo la muerte de Raiga- dijo mientras Karashi seguía caminando en el camino mientras bajaban a la zona mas recóndita de la meseta- Pero…..yo si vi que aun estaba con vida- dijo Ranmaru mientras Karashi escuchaba

Ambos siguieron bajando hasta lo mas profundo de la meseta de Katabami por el camino mas angosto mientras Karashi caminaba con cuidado ya que un paso en falso y terminarían cayendo a lo mas profundo con una muerte asegurada. Los relámpagos alumbraban las nubes oscuras mientras la lluvia se hacia mas fuerte con cada minuto que pasaba.

Al fin llegaron ambos al lugar donde Raiga fue derribado por el ataque de Lee, viendo tanto Karashi como Ranmaru en shock como Raiga estaba totalmente sepultado por rocas, teniendo como única parte no cubierta por rocas sus dos manos que tenian a ambas Kiba apuntándolas hacia el cielo.

-¡Raiga!- Dijo Ranmaru mientras miraba a este con su **Dojutsu** \- ¡Resiste!

 ***POOF***

Ranmaru se bajo de la espalda de Karashi de forma abrupta cayendo al piso, Karashi iba a levantarlo pero este se negó a ser ayudado a levantarse, empezó a arrastrarse de forma lenta a Raiga mientras sus deseos por salvarlo de la muerte eran muy altos.

-Raiga…resiste- decía Ranmaru mientras se acercaba a Raiga- Ya estoy aquí

Ranmaru empezó a escalar la montaña de escombros con el motivo de estar lo mas cerca de Raiga para poder salvarlo de las garras del Shinigami, tenia que salvarlo, si Raiga moria el seria de nuevo nadie, y terminaría muriendo por perder a su amigo…Y eso el no permitiría.

-Raiga….tu fuiste todo para mi….yo solo esperaba morir….pero tu me dijiste que sobreviviríamos juntos- dijo mientras se arrastraba hacia Raiga

Finalmente Ranmaru tomo una de las manos de Raiga y empezó a canalizar toda su energía con tal de salvarlo, con tal de hacer que viva un dia mas…Aunque sea sin el.

-Para mi el estar a tu lado….me mantiene vivo- dijo mientras activaba su **Dojutsu** \- No te vayas….no podre hacerte un funeral- dijo mientras sentía como su vida abandonaba su cuerpo- No dejare que te mueras…..asi tenga que sacrificarme por…ti- dijo antes de colapsar

Karashi estaba en shock, se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a Ranmaru y trato de despertarlo, pero Ranmaru no respondia a sus llamados. Karashi hizo todo lo posible en su poder para despertarlo pero Ranmaru no se movia….no respondia…..se había ido de este mundo.

-Ranmaru….no- dijo Karashi mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida de Ranmaru

Karashi se empezó a asustar no por el hecho de ver a Ranmaru sacrificarse por Raiga…Sino porque la prisión de rocas que mantenía a Raiga "muerto" empezó a temblar, a lo lejos una recién llegada Tenten vio desde las alturas lo sucedido, lamentándose de que Ranmaru no podía vivir sin Raiga, y al parecer fue mucho su dolor que "perecio" con su amigo.

 ***BROOOOOM***

Un potente relámpago azoto la área del valle donde tanto Tenten como Raiga estaban, impactando a Tenten la cual salió un poco herida por este, mientras las Kiba de Raiga absorvieron la mayoría del daño explosivo que estos relámpagos poseían.

Raiga emergio cual fénix de las cenizas con todas sus fuerzas, mientras reia locamente al tener el poder de los relámpagos en sus manos una vez mas…..Al fin se sentía en su máximo potencial….En su etapa final…Demostrando su verdadero poder.

Raiga estaba tan emocionado, se sentía poderoso, invencible, se sentía capaz de poder matar al Yondaime Hokage y al Yondaime Raikage juntos sin romper a sudar…Se sentía maravilloso al comer la **Pildora del Demonio Negro** , se sentía mejor que nunca

Pero esa emoción, ese sentimiento de poder en su ser, ese sentimiento de sentirse un Dios…..se acabo cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Ranmaru el cual estaba a sus pies.

-Ranmaru…..no- dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo del niño sin vida- Ranmaru esto no es divertido…..deja las bromas Ranmaru…Ranmaru- dijo mientras trataba de despertar al niño

El alzo de forma nupcial al niño viendo su rostro sin vida mientras se lamentaba por lo sucedido, ahora su amigo había muerto…Eso lo ponía muy triste, pero esa tristeza se convirtió en furia e ira cuando vio a Karashi el ultimo de sus subordinados con vida el cual lo miraba con mucho pavor como si fuese a matarlo con la mirada solamente….Aunque no estaba errado del todo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Raiga mirando a Karashi el cual casi se caga del susto- ¿¡QUE LE HICSTE A RANMARU!?

-N-Nada Raiga-sama- dijo Karashi con mucho miedo mirando al esapdachin- Fue usted….lo juro

-¡QUE!- Dijo en shock

-Es verdad…..Ranmaru puso sus manos en usted…y usted volvió jefe- dijo mientras temblaba en su mirada

Raiga miro sus manos con leve shock, tenian un brillo verdoso claro que emanaba de estas, junto ambas manos y con estas apretó con suavidad una de las manos de Ranmaru mientras cerraba los ojos deseando que le fuera mejor en la otra vida.

Mientras a lo lejos Tenten miraba en shock a Raiga en lo que seria su primer encuentro, Ranmaru se sacrifico para salvar a Raiga en una ultima muestra de amistad y lealtad sin iguales.

-Debo detenerlo- dijo Tenten mientras miraba con seriedad a Raiga- Si no lo hago…..Katabami peligra.

Raiga seguía en silencio mientras daba una oración a Kami para que resguardase al niño en su seno y gracia por la eternidad esperando juntarse con el una vez mas como en los viejos tiempos antes de su muerte, lo deposito suavemente en el suelo antes de mirar a Karashi con ira creciente, Karashi se encogio en su mirada al sentir como trataba de matarlo con solo la vista, grito de miedo cuando vio que alisto sus espadas para tratar de matarlo

 ***CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

Raiga a gran velocidad Raiga empezó a desviar con sus Kiba las shuriken y los kunai que Tenten le estaba lanzando en gran cantidad, el miraba de forma colérica ¿Quién se atrevia a molestarlo en un momento tan emotivo y deprimente como este? No sabia quien era pero juro que lo haría pagar sin importar que pase.

Tenten empezó a descender rápidamente de la meseta mientras alistaba un pergamino de sellado, mordiéndose el pulgar y untando sangre en el pergamino en una nube de Humo logro invocar unas cadenas con un extremo de estas con un tipo de pesa, con gran velocidad maniobro la pesa para que este cerca del cuerpo de Raiga mientras esta hacia serpentear las cadenas con el objetivo de inmovilizarlo.

Tenten con gracia y mucha agilidad corrio en círculos alrededor de Raiga mientras serpenteaba las cadenas para aprisionarlo y asi terminar rápido la misión, logrando su objetivo con éxito ya que apreso al instante al portador de las Kiba con eficacia. Luego Tenten empezó a mover el pergamino mientras una lluvia de Shuriken y Kunai caia sobre Raiga para matarlo

Raiga de forma hábil logro atraer un rayo cubriéndolo de la lluvia de armas mientras estas o se desviaban o caian al suelo inertes sin lograr su objetivo principal.

-¡Eres una niña muy estúpida!- dijo mientras con las Kiba electrificadas agarraba parte de las cadenas logrando traspasar la electricidad y de paso lograr darle un azote con el latigo improvisado a Tenten la cual fue a parar en una piedra.

Raiga sonrio ¿En serio solo basto eso para ganarle a esa genin? Si que fue deprimente pensó en su mente, lo poco que quedaba de las cadenas las destruyo con su mano mientras miraba de forma sadica a Tenten mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella para matarla.

-¿Asi que volviste por mas humillación eh perra?- dijo en tono de burla- Un momento…..tu eres una perra diferente…..Asi que eran 4 en su equipo eh- dijo mientras reia- Eso no importa de todas formas, después de todo moriras ahora mismo- dijo mientras empuñaba con fiereza sus espadas

Tenten miraba con ansiedad a Raiga, si no se apresuraba ella seria empalada por las espadas del psicopata espadachín, Raiga con un rugido primitivo se abalanzo sobre Tenten la cual de forma rápida utilizo su ultimo pergamino abriéndolo con rapidez

 ***BOOOOOM***

La zona se cubrió con polvo y escombros del impacto atroz de Raiga, mientras el clima se hacia mas hostil en la zona, la polvareda duro muy poco tiempo por el fuerte viento que se hacia notar mostrando como Raiga había empalado literalmente escombros en lugar de a Tenten la cual lo miraba con un baston Bo el cual manejaba hábilmente entre manos.

-Que persistente eres mocosa- dijo Raiga mientras sacaba las Kiba de los escombros- Pero basta de juegos, pongámonos serios- dijo mientras iba a gran velocidad hacia Tenten.

En menos de un segundo se posiciono delante de Tenten con las Kiba a nada de empalarla, pero un rápido giro y golpe de su baston a su pie detuvo sus ataques planeados, Raiga gruño de dolor cuando recibió otro golpe del baston en el menton, retrocedio un par de pasos mientras Tenten de forma habilidosa estaba lanzando golpes en el estomgo de Raiga para tratar de debilitarlo o encontrar una debilidad presente en su cuerpo.

Raiga se recupero y dispuesto a matar a Tenten lanzo un par de estocadas hacia ella, pero de forma defensiva la kunoichi logro atrapar en su baston a una de las espadas, de forma rápida empezó a girar el baston para luego lanzarlo lejos de las manos de Raiga, la espada se incrusto en un muro de la meseta a nada de rebanar la mano de Karashi el cual niña de 8 años grito al casi ser empalada su mano, queriendo evitar otro suceso asi, decidio que lo mejor era hacerse una bolita y temer por el resultado del combate.

Tenten lanzo un grito de batalla mientras a gran velocidad se acercaba con su baston Bo girándolo en su manos con tal de lograr el máximo daño a Raiga, pero este cansado de ser humillado por gente mucho menor que el decidio acabar con esto

-¡BASTA DE JUEGOS ESTUPIDOS!- Grito colérico Raiga mientras con su Kiba restante traspasaba el baston- ¡AHORA MUERE!- Grito antes de lanzar una potente descarga eléctrica que destruyo el baston Bo y lastimo a Tenten

-¡GAAAH!- Tenten solo pudo decir al recibir la descarga eléctrica que la hizo colapsar.

Raiga jadeaba levemente, esa niña si que era algo persistente, pero la furia dentro de el siguió creciendo, mocosos despiadados se atrevieron a venir a su aldea, matar a sus hombres y sobretodo…Ranmaru. El se acerco a donde estaba la otra Kiba clavada en el muro mientras Karashi solo miraba con miedo a su jefe, luego de recoger la espada miro de forma oscura a Karashi el cual casi se orina con solo verlo de esa forma

-Tal vez no sea muy listo…No se ni el como o el porque- dijo mientras se acercaba a Karashi- Pero quiero saber quien le hizo esto a Ranmaru…¿Tu lo sabes?- pregunto Raiga a su ultimo subordinado el cual se encogia ante su tono mortal- ¡DIMELO GUSANO ASQUEROSO! ¡ACASO FUISTE TU EL QUE MATO A MI AMIGO!

-Y-Yo no fui Raiga-sama- dijo Karashji mientras temblaba de miedo- L-Lo juro….tal vez fueron los ninjas de Konoha- dijo mientras se protegia de Raiga

-Cierto- dijo Raiga mientras se ponía a pensar- De no ser por esos mocosos….Ranmaru estaría con vida a mi lado…. ¡Tu!- Dijo señalando a Karashi- ¡MAS VALE QUE ME DIGAS DONDE ESTAN ESOS MOCOSOS O JURO QUE TE MATO!

-¡S-SI, R-RAIGA-SAMA!- Dijo Karashi mientras corria despavorido de Raiga con tal de guiarlos hacia los genin de Konoha.

-No te he dado un funeral Ranmaru- dijo mirando el cuerpo de su amigo- Juro…..que cada cabeza de esos genin estarán a tus pies- dijo mientras seguía a Karashi.

Luego de unos minutos Tenten logro salir de su inconsciencia, aunque no estaba ilesa se podía asegurar, ya que tenia un par de costillas adoloridas y un brazo aun entumecido por las descargas electricas, se levanto de forma lenta mientras miraba al cuerpo sin vida de Ranmaru lamentándose el no poder haber hecho algo mejor para proteger ese niño.

-Raiga….Raiga- Murmuraba Ranmaru entre sueños

-¡Ranmaru!- dijo Tenten acercándose al niño- ¡Resiste Ranmaru!- dijo mientras trataba de despertarlo- ¡Ranmaru!- dijo de forma desesperada mientras volvía a llover una vez mas.

 **Unos momentos después: Local de curry de la abuela Sansho**

La lluvia empezó a empeorar una vez mas en el dia, los relámpagos hacían resonar las nubes como si de tambores de guerra se trataran, los rayos que alumbraban las nubes hacían mas tétrico el dia de hoy, y mas que nada el viento que se sentía que uno estaba en un tifon no dejaba mas que un mal augurio de que podría empeorar mas el clima.

Neji y Lee habían terminado de arreglar las barricadas para evitar que la caseta sea demolida por la fuerza de la naturaleza, La abuela Sansho les agradecia por su esfuerzo y arduo trabajo aunque lamentaba que su Karashi actuara de vago y haya evadido sus oficios una vez mas junto a ese niño.

Eso le trajo sospechas tanto a Lee como a Neji, no habían visto a Ranmaru y Karashi en casi 2 horas, y Tenten ya había ido en su búsqueda hace 1 hora ya, lo que estaba empezando a preocupar a Lee y a Neji le daba un mal presentimiento de la desaparición de los tres.

-¡CHICOS!- Grito una voz a la distancia obteniendo la atención de Neji y Lee

Ambos pudieron ver como Karashi llegaba mientras jadeaba como si de un animal moribundo se tratara con la ropa totalmente mojada y manchada de barro, les extraño verlo asi, aunque pudieron deducir que era por que se pudo haber caido en el barro que se estaba creando en la tierra, pero les extraño verlo sin Ranmaru o Tenten.

-¡Tenten!- dijo el atrayendo la atención de los dos- ¡Tenten está en problemas!- dijo mientras Lee y Neji se tensaban

-¿Cómo que en problemas?- pregunto Neji inseguro- Dinos los detalles

-B-Bueno- dijo empezando a decir los "hechos"- Tenten-san me estaba ayudando a mover un par de troncos para encender la cocina donde hacemos el curry, le pedi ayuda luego de que ella nos viera a Ranmaru y a mi recolectándolos, pasamos una hora recolectando los troncos, pero cuando estábamos de venida- dijo mientras apuntaba una zona en especifico de la meseta- Cuando un rayo logro impacto con un árbol el cual hizo que Tenten cayera por el precipicio- dijo mientras Lee jadeaba.

-¿Y donde esta Ranmaru?- dijo Neji aun inseguro de su historia

-Esta en el lugar donde Tenten ha caido- dijo Karashi- no lo pude llevar conmigo porque me costo mucho llegar hasta aquí sin resbalarme en el camino- dijo mostrando su ropa llena de barro- Aunque no me resulto bien del todo- dijo mientras esperaba que se tragaran su historia

-Bien…..Neji, vamonos- dijo Lee mientras Neji miraba a Karashi

-Y-Yo los alcanzo al rato- dijo mientras se encogia ante la mirada de Neji- B-Buscare el botiquin de primeros auxilios y los alcanzare…se los prometo- dijo mientras veía como Neji se "tragaba" la historia-

-Bien, Lee- dijo mirándolo- Vamonos- dijo mientras ambos desparecían entre los arboles a buscar a Tenten.

Habian caido en su trampa, pensó Karashi mientras los veía desaparecer, cuando no los avisto mas, tomo a su madre la cual en shock le preguntaba que le pasaba, el explico de que si no hacia esto iba a morir el y ella. Lo hizo para protegerla, para luego decilre que tenían que huir ya que el lugar posiblemente sea hecho escombros si Raiga acaba rápido con los genin de Konoha, pero su madre se negaba a irse de su tienda/casa, lo que iniciaría el forcejeo de Karashi para tratar de mover a su madre del local.

Mientras tanto Neji y Lee estaban saltando de árbol en árbol a la dirección donde "supuestamente" estaba Tenten para rescatarla, tanto Neji como Lee ya sabían que era una trampa de Karashi, y Lee se lamentaba una vez mas ya que Karashi rompió su promesa tanto a el, como a la Abuela Sansho de no seguir en esas actitudes malignas que lo corrompían.

Tardaron un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a la zona donde Tenten había "caido" al precipicio, pero solo encontraron como se temian a Raiga mirándolos con odio total mientras sus Kiba desprendia una sorprendente cantidad de rayos.

-Ya era hora que llegaran- dijo Raiga- ¿Me pregunto quien de ustedes cuatro morira antes? ¿Sera la estúpida genin que esta junto al cadáver de mi Ranmaru?- dijo mientras miraba a los dos genin- ¿Seran ustedes? ¿O….sera la puta que casi mato ayer?- dijo mientras reia- No se quien será el primero en morir…Aunque- dijo mirando a Lee- Tu eres el imbécil que impidió que matara a esa pequeña perra…..¡ASI QUE EMPEZARE CONTIGO!- Dijo antes de mover sus Kiba

Raiga dirigió sus Kiba al cielo, siendo rodeado por unos relámpagos que giraban a gran velocidad, los cuales al mínimo acercamiento de uno de los Genin los matarían de forma rápida.

- **Byakugan-** dijo Neji activando su **Dojutsu,** viendo como Raiga estaba cubierto de rayos totalmente al igual que el chakra eléctrico que salia y rodeaba su cuerpo totalmente como medio de protección- Si tan solo pudiera acercarme a el….¡LEE!

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo Lee mientras se movia a gran velocidad

Lee se acercaba al radio de ataque de los relamapgos a gra velocidad, Raiga al presentir lo que trataba de hacer Lee empezó a lanzar latigos de relámpago a Lee con tal de matarlo en el lugar que estaba, Lee esquivaba los latigos y los relámpagos que protegían a Raiga de forma rápida y acrobática

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ!- Dijo Lee antes de saltar y evitar un relamago que iba a tocar sus piernas- ¡O ESTOY TAL VEZ AQUÍ!- Dijo mientras evitaba uno de los relámpagos de su cúpula que iba en dirección a su pecho- ¡TE HACE FALTA MAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD PARA PODER ALCANZARME!- Dijo mientras veía como los relámpagos se acercaba a el

Raiga empezó a molestarse, ¿Por qué cada mocoso era muy persistenten en no morir? ¿Por qué no se dejan matar fácilmente y ya? Lanzaba relámpago tras relamapgo de forma rápida y no podía si quiera darle a ese genin una sola vez, lo que lo molestaba en gran medida, finalmente tuvo a Lee a un metro de el, estaba listo para acabarlo porque se detuvo de golpe pero-

-¡BIEN HECHO LEE!- Dijo Neji apareciéndose detrás de Raiga el cual se "descuido"- ¡AHORA ESTAS EN MI CAMPO DE ADIVINACION **OCHO TRI-** Dijo antes de que

 ***BROOOOOOOM***

Un relámpago le impacto directamente a Neji el cual fue empujado un par de metros atrás mientras Lee gritaba por su compañero caido, Raiga miraba con una gran sonrisa, ¿Acaso creyeron que caería en esa trampa? ¡Si que eran estúpidos! Pensó con diversión, luego vio como Lee se retiro a un par de metros de el viéndolo con seriedad

-Si que son estúpidos- dijo mientras Raiga reia- Primero la perra de tu líder que creyó poder ganarme a mi, luego la estúpida genin de tu equipo que pensó detenerme con sus pobres habilidades de pelea, y ahora esta basura ciega- dijo mientras nombraba a Neji- ¡Todos fueron unos estúpidos!

-¡Como te atreves a despreciar oponentes que lucharon con todo su potencial!- dijo Lee molesto mientras sacaba algo de entre sus calentadores de piernas revleando unas pesas- Estoy enojado- dijo antes de soltar las pesas

 ***BOOOOM***

Las pesas hicieron un gran estruendo, creando un cráter de 3 metros de profundidad y uno de 3 de radio, Raiga miro algo en shock ¿Era tan rápido con las pesas puestas? ¿Qué tanto lo seria sin estas? Penso entre shockeado y ansioso.

-Si…..muestrame- dijo mientras veía como Lee se movio a gran velocidad- ¡MUESTRAME TU POTENCIAL!- Dijo mientras se movia hacia Lee con sus Kiba

 **Mientras tanto: Local de comida de la abuela Sansho**

Mientras Lee trataba de vencer a Raiga, Karashi con todas sus fuerzas con equipaje en manos y espaldas le imploraba a su madre que abandone el local, pero ella se negaba el abandonar el lugar donde tantos recuerdos y memorias valiosas tuvo con su hijo.

-Por favor kaa-san- dijo mientras la empujaba- Tenenmos que irnos, o nos mataran

-¡No! ¡No me ire de aquí Karashi! -dijo ella mientras se negaba a moverse- ¡No me ire hasta que lleguen los demás! ¡No podemos abandonarlos!- dijo mientras seguían forcejeando antes de que notara a Tenten a la distancia- Oh pero si es Tenten

-¡QUE!- Dijo Karashi en shock

Como dijo su madre Tenten estaba cargando en su espalda a algo o mas específicamente a alguien, ya que luego de despertar y ver el estado moribundo de Ranmaru, lo llevo a un lugar seguro de la lluvia, logrando llevarlo a una cabaña algo vieja donde pudo curarlo lo mejor que pudo.

En esa cabaña Ranmaru pregunto porque le seguía ayudando si de todas formas iba a morir el, decía que no importaba que muriera con tal de que Raiga siga vivo, ya que si Raiga vivía, el lo haría a través de el. Tenten cansada de su devoción a el shinobi le recalco que no podía aceptar ese tipo de decisión de el, ya que en primer lugar no estaba para decidir si se iba a morir o no en esa cabaña, no mientras ella estuviera ahí para salvarlo e impedir que haga una estupidez.

Lo curo lo mejor que pudo antes de que tuvieran que moverse de la cabaña ya que esta estaba a nada de derrumbarse por la intensidad de la tormenta, luego de unos minutos de caminata logaron llegar a la casa/local de curry de la Abuela Sansho, donde la anciana los hizo pasar y Tenten pudo explicar lo mejor que pudo la situación de Karashi y Ranmaru respecto a su desaparición.

-¿Eso hizo mi ingrato hijo?- dijo Sansho con enojo

 ***POW***

¡ITAAAAI!- Grito Karashi mientras se sobaba la cabeza por tremendo golpe que le dio su madre- ¡Tenia que hacerlo! ¡Si no lo hacia tu vida iba a peligrar Kaa-san!- dijo el mientras su madre lo miraba con enojo- ¡El nos matara si no escapamos!

-Pueden irse si lo desean- dijo Tenten mientras velaba el estado de Ranmaru- No mientras pueda salvar a este niño….

-Esta bien…te ayudare- dijo Sansho mientras Tenten agradecia- Lo ayudare preparando el curry de la vida- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-¡No me culpen si esto empeora!- dijo Karashi mientras se retiraba

Mientras tanto ellas preparaban el curry de la vida para mejor a Ranmaru, en la habitación donde descansaba, Yumi estaba desperntando de apoco, tenia un mal presnetimiento de todo esto, sentía como si no se levantaba en este momento alguien moriría porque no actuaba de una vez, cada vez el presentimiento de que alguien moriría se hacia mas y mas grande en su ser.

Un rayo impacto cerca de la casa, logrando despertarla algo tensa, miro por la ventana de la habitación y veía en especifico que una zona de Katabami había una gran cantidad de relámpagos concentrados, los cuales se descargaban de forma mortífera sobre algo….o alguien.

Ella temiendo lo peor y al no sentir a Neji y a Lee decidio que ya no podía estar postrada en cama, y debia dejar de actuar a la "lesionada" ya no ameritaba el actuar asi, asi que decidiendo cumplir con su misión de una vez por todas, empezó a acelerar en gran manera la regeneración de tejidos, liquidos y la sanación completa de sus huesos fracturados o fisurados.

Sintio como tu poder demoniaco empezó con el proceso de curación de forma rápida, podía sentir como las heridas de su pecho y espalda se estaban cicatrizando de forma sorprendente, sintió como los huesos de su mandíbula estaban restaurando su estado anterior a la fractura, movio su mandíbula con sus manos y efectivamente ya no le dolia, ya no estaba inflamada y podía masticar de forma normal.

Con una sonrisa llena de determinación se levanto de la cama de forma rápida, y alistándose para matar a Raiga, decidio ir con el máximo potencial ahora, ya no se iba a contener como paso en su primer careo, donde el seguramente creía que le gano, pero era solamente una treta que había hecho con tal de engañarlo, y ver su rostro cuando lo decapite…Seria algo hermoso.

 **Mientras tanto: Con Lee y Raiga**

Raiga ya estaba muy cabreado, había hecho lo humanamente posible para vencer a Lee con sus Kiba, pero el se movia mas rápido que los rayos que lanzaba, lo que era muy sorpresivo ¿Por qué cada ninja de Konoha que enfrento el dia de hoy es tan malditamente persistente? Lo que lo hacia enfurecerse.  
 **  
**-¡PUAAAAJ!- Raiga escupio una gran cantidad de saliva al recibir una patada en los intestinos por parte de Lee- "¡ES RAPIDO!"- Penso el mientras se recuperaba- ¡QUE TE PARECE ESTO! **¡NINPOU: ESFERA DE LUZ!**

 ***BOOOOM***

Raiga disparo su esfera de luz donde antes estaba Lee, pero gracias a que Lee era muy veloz la esfera impacto contra el piso, Lee se apresuro colocándose detrás de Raiga y de una patada a la columna lo mano al piso. Raiga se levanto rápidamente mientras empezaba a mover sus Kiba como si de latigos se trataran, Lee esquivaba cada relámpago que Raiga lanzaba como si fueran latigos de forma rápida.

-¡PORQUE NO TE MUERES!- Bramo furioso Raiga- ¡PORQUE TODOS LOS GENIN SON TAN PERSISTENTES!- Dijo mientras apuntaba sus espadas al cielo- **¡NINPOU: TORNADO RELAMPAGO DE DRAGON!-** Dijo mientras giraba sobre si mismo

Un tornado se empezó a manifestar de forma alarmante sobre el Raiga que seguía girando sobre su eje, este tornado se movia de forma peligrosa mientras empezaba a tomar forma de un dragón con ojos rojos como la sangre, el dragón lanzo un rugido ensordecedor mientras se lanzaba al ataque para terminar con Lee ahí mismo, Lee se cubrió lo mejor que pudo del dragón tanto de su rugido como de que el mismo lo dejo sin un lugar a donde escapar.

 ***BOOOOOOOM***

Con un rugido ensordecedor, el dragón con sus fauces se "trago" a Lee para luego explotar y llenar el área de escombros, polvo y de rayos por igual, Raiga reia, ya no había posibilidad de que ese genin estuviera en pie ileso. Y para confirmar su teoría vio que luego de que el polvo se levantara, vio como Lee estaba noqueado y con quemaduras gracias a la electricidad en partes de su cuerpo.

-Finalmente- dijo Raiga mientras se acercaba a Lee- Todos derrotados por mi…Y todas sus cabezas estarán a los pies de Ranmaru…Empezando por ti- dijo mientras preparaba sus Kiba- ¡AHORA MUERE BASURA!

 ***CLANK***

Raiga había lanzado sus espadas para matar a Lee e iniciar con las decapitaciones de el y de su equipo, pero afortunadamente un cuchillo Bowie impidió que eso pasara. Raiga miro furico al imbécil que impidió matar a Lee, pero noto que ese cuchillo ya lo había visto ¡Ese maldito cuchillo! Volteo su vista hacia el intrepido imbécil que decidio cancelar la muerte de Lee solo para mirar en shock a Yumi la cual le miraba con una mortal seriedad.

-Creo que…..tenemos cuentas pendientes Raiga- dijo ella sin diversión en su voz- Y es momento de saldar cuentas- dijo mientras Raiga retrocedia

-I-Imposible- dijo el- Y-Yo te ataque para que no pelees mas en tu vida- dijo en shock- ¡COMO ESTAS ILESA EN MI DELANTE!

-Las maravillas de alguien como yo- dijo ella mientras creaba dos **Clones de Sombra-** Tu ve y lleva a Lee al local de la Abuela Sansho, tu ve y busca a la mierda inútil de Neji y llevalo al local- dijo mientras los clones asentían

Yumi miro con seriedad a Raiga, ya era suficiente de jugar con el, había logrado que creyera que le gano, había logrado que venciera a cada miembro de su equipo, y ahora estaba con tanta arrogancia que vería como se enfrenta….Con todo su "potencial", con solo un sello de pájaro Yumi expulso una gran cantidad de humo purpura oscuro, Raiga se cubrió la boca al presentir que el humo era peligroso, tal vez era algún jutsu con veneno por lo que valia mas prevenir que lamentar.

La zona se lleno de humo purpura mientras Yumi aun lo seguía expulsando, Raiga estaba sospechando de que haría con ese jutsu, pero no espero mucho hasta que Yumi decidio que ya era suficiente el chakra que utilizo para la técnica que va a hacer.

- **Hijutsu: Kitsune Katon: Aliento de Cerbero.-** Dijo antes de chasquear los dientes

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

Al chasquear los dientes creo una pequeña chispa que incendio totalmente la nube purpura con un fuego azul claro, Raiga se protegio creando una cúpula de agua al ver el efecto del jutsu, toda la zona se lleno de fuego y explosiones devastadoras que podrían carbonizar a cualquiera. Luego de un tiempo la nube de explosiones y fuego desaparecio mostrando a Yumi que seguía parada en el mismo lugar y a Raiga en shock al ver como su técnica se evaporo totalmente

- **Kitsune Katon: Balas del Inframundo-** Dijo antes de inflar sus pulmones y expulsar su jutsu

A una gran velocidad Yumi "disparo" desde su boca balas de fuego de tamaño de balas calibre 9 mm y calibre 12 mm las que hicieron que Raiga empezara a esquivarlas de forma rápida, una de estas impacto en su pierna derecha traspasándola limpiamente, Raiga gruño mientras sentía como el interior de su pierna ardia, se agacho para ver el daño y se sorprendio de que su pierna estuviera carbonizándose. Y lo peor aun era que el efecto de su píldora no era lo suficientemente rápido para sanar el daño de la bala de fuego azul ya que estaba perdiendo pero por un margen algo notable.

- **¡SUITON: TSUNAMI!-** Grito Raiga haciendo una secuencia rápida de sellos

Raiga invoco un tsunami el cual se acercaba a gran velocidad a la chunin, ella no se inmuto ya que tenia los medios necesarios para detener su "ataque" que se dirigía a ella. Ella solo salto hacia las ramas de un árbol cercano y espero de forma paciente que acaba el jutsu de Raiga, aunque se movio al instante de la rama en la que estaba cuando un latigo eléctrico que Raiga envio partio y quemo el árbol en el que estaba.

Raiga mandaba latigo tras latigo de relámpagos, con tal de electrocutarla y matarla, pero ella los esquivaba a gran velocidad como si jugara contra el, pero en medio de esas esquivadas con un sello de cruz creo 4 **Clones de sombras** que se situaron delante, atrás, a la derecha e izquierda de Raiga teniéndolo a el en el centro de su formación. Los clones empezaron a hacer sellos de manos, Raiga iba a escapar pero los clones fueron mas rapidos al crear sus jutsus

- **Katon: Cañon de fuego/ Katon: Bala Dragon de fuego/ Katon: Gran bola de fuego/ Katon: Lanzallamas** \- dijeron los 4 clones al mismo tiempo

El primer clon lanzo una bola de fuego muy compactada pero que era muy peligrosa si impactaba ya que causaba una gran explosión, el segundo lanzo una gran bala de fuego en forma de un dragón el cual lanzo un rugido ensordecedor antes de ir en carrera hacia Raiga, el tercero lanzo una gran bola de fuego y esta se dirigía como los demás ataques hacia Raiga, y el ultimo lanzo una chorro de fuego ininterrumpido de su boca como si de un lanzallamas real se tratara.

Raiga miraba hacia las cuatro direcciones, estaba totalmente rodeado, si no actuaba ahora el fuego lo carbonizaria totalmente,

- **¡NINPOU: KIBA: ARMADURA DE RELAMPAGOS**!- Grito su jutsu Raiga

Raiga conecto el mango de ambas espadas y las hizo girar a gran velocidad mientras los relámpagos se reunian en estas, una vez estaban girando a la velocidad que quería giro las espadas arriba de su cabeza para que una armadura de relámpagos lo protegiera de los jutsus que le lanzaban.

 ***BOOOOOOOM***

El área se lleno de explosiones y de fuego una vez mas, cada explosión de cada jutsu distinto fue mas devastador que la anterior, a pesar de ello el rugido del dragón de fuego fue lo que mas se escucho a kilómetros a la redonda. Luego de un tiempo las explosiones pararon y mostraron a Raiga totalmente ileso

Raiga jadeaba, el usar la armadura de relamapagos si que le consumia mucho chakra, y ya estaba entrando en sus ultimas reservas, si no mataba a la chunin en menos de 3 jutsus, era muy posible que moriría.

Raiga a gran velocidad se acerco al primer clon y de un golpe en su estomago lo hizo desaparecer, el segundo clon se acerco con velocidad y con kunai en mano empezó a apuñalarlo, pero el kunai no penetraba la armadura de relamagos ni un poco, Raiga tomo por el cuello al clon y de un apretón mortifero lo hizo estallar en una nube de humo.

Los últimos dos clones empezaron a hacer sellos de mano mientras preparaban dos jutsus de distinta naturaleza

- **F** **ūton: Gran Avance/ Katon: Lanzallamas-** dijeron ambos clones

El primer clon lanzo una gran corriente de aire mientras el segundo lanzo un chorro de fuego el cual se expandio de forma alarmante cuando hizo contacto con el jutsu de viento, Raiga sonrio mientras esperaba esa técnica como si esa mierda fuera a hacerle algo pensó arrogantemente.

No esperaba que la orginal Yumi estuviera detrás de el haciendo sellos de mano para coordinar con sus demás clones en un ataque de dos frentes

- **F** **ūton Rafaga de aire comprimido-** Dijo antes de presionarse el estomago

A una descomunal velocidad el jutsu de Yumi le dio de lleno a la espalda de Raiga el cual jadeo de dolor cuando sintió como el jutsu al entrar en contacto de su armadura de relamapagos, la desactivo como si nada, y lo peor de todo fue que no le dio el tiempo para crear otra armadura de rayos porque el gran chorro de fuego lo devoro por completo al mismo instante que su armadura se desactivo.

Yumi solo pudo escuchar el sonido del fuego quemando todo a su paso y el grito desgarrador de Raiga al ser quemado por sus flamas, Yumi hizo desaparecer los clones mientras miraba como el chorro de fuego desaparecia dejando de lado a un carbonizado Raiga el cual estaba aun parado, aunque se notaba a penas que podía mantenerse en pie.

-Se acabo Raiga- dijo Yumi mientras miraba la forma carbonizada de Raiga- Ya no mas juegos, no tiene sentido luchar mas….Ya estas derrotado- dijo mientras miraba a Raiga el cual de forma lenta se movio

pudo ver como su cuerpo estaba empezando a regenerar el tejido perdido y carbonizado de forma alarmante, pudo escuchar los gritos ahogados de Raiga el cual gritaba de dolor al sentir como su piel se desprendia y de esta salia una sangre negra como la brea, mientras con dolor sentía como la nueva piel se forma dolorosa se expandia en su cuerpo como si de un traje de espandex se tratara.

Pero Yumi noto algo curioso, el pie que recibió el impacto de sus **Balas del Inframundo** no regenero tejidos, cartílagos, piel o hueso…Estaba convirtiéndose en cenizas totalmente. Raiga gritaba como nunca ya que el proceso de regeneración de piel fue doloroso para el cuando sintió como lo poco del efecto de la píldora apresuro la creación de células a un nivel monstruoso, mientras la misma cantidad de células moria al mismo tiempo para formar piel, tejidos, cartílagos y huesos afectados por los ataques. El jadeo de forma pesada, sintió como los efectos de la píldora habían terminado ya.

Ahora estaba sin su factor que le daba muchas habilidades momentáneas, y lo peor de todo es que no tenia mas píldoras como esas en su posesión, ahora estaba cansado, tenia muy poco chakra y mas que nada sentía que su pierna derecha estaba en llamas totalmente, el solo dio un paso con su pierna derecha y vio con horror y un grito desgarrador como esta con el simple movimiento se convirtió en cenizas totalmente.

Yumi veía con "lastima" a su enemigo, ahora el ya estaba acabado, ya no había forma humanamente posible para que el pueda seguir luchando, su píldora y sus efectos ya se agotaron y ahora estaba desprotegido, ni siquiera podía empuñar las Kiba porque necesitaba de un buen nivel de chakra para mantener en control sobre los relámpagos que esta expulsaba.

Ella se acerco de forma lenta a su enemigo, mientras veía como el gritaba por su pierna perdida, pero en medio de su griterio solo basto verla a ella para que tratara de huir a rastras. Yumi vio el lamentable espectáculo ¿Ahora donde estaba el Raiga que arrogantemente dijo que la vencio a ella? Al parecer se murió cuando perdió su pierna, pensó con diversión.

Ella solo alisto su cuhillo Bowie y jugo con el por un rato mientras caminaba detrás de Raiga, el cual trataba de huir inútilmente, a Yumi ver tan deplorable espectáculo le canso y decidio acabar con su miseria…o eso pensaba brevemente.

Yumi saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco tactico un pergamino rojo con un kanji en negro que decía "Escopeta" y decidiendo usarla coloco sangre en el pergamino y espero que su arma apareciera.

 ***POOOOF***

En una nube de humo la escopeta de Yumi, una Benelli M3 aparecio con una caja de cartuchos abierta, Yumi se tomo su tiempo mientras tarareaba una canción de forma tranquila, sin importarle que las gotas de la lluvia que se calmo la mojaran sin cesar.

 ***CLICK***

Yumi cargo 2 cartuchos y movio el cerrojo para tenerlas listas para disparar, quito el seguro del arma y de forma rápida se acerco a Raiga el cual seguía inútilmente tratando de huir de la chunin.

 ***BANG***

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Grito Raiga de forma desgarradora y dolorosa

 ***BANG***

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Grito otra vez de forma atroz y desgarradora

Yumi usando balas explosivas disparo primero en la pierna sobrante de Raiga, de forma tal que la mutilo totalmente, el segundo disparo paro a sus intestinos los cuales crearon un gran agujero en su estomago, lo que destruyo su estomago y intestinos grueso/delgado a la vez, el piso se lleno de sangre y las visceras de Raiga el cual ya no se movio mas, Yumi miro brevemente a Raiga mientras con su sentido de sensor pudo ver que ya estaba en las puertas de Shinigami-sama

-No deberías preocuparte por tu niño- dijo Ella mientras guardaba la escopeta y recuperaba los cartuchos- El vivira una gran vida sin ti- dijo ella mientras Raiga solo lloraba de forma baja- Habrias sido un shinobi de gran fama Raiga Kurosuki, pero esa fama no lo es nada para alguien como yo…..No cuando este mundo será limpiado de lacras como tu.

Ranmaru vivira con gente que lo amara y cuidara, que le enseñara la diferencia del bien y mal, mientras expia sus pecados al ayudarte a matar a gente inocente como tu lo orillaste a hacer todo este tiempo- dijo mientras preparaba su cuchillo para decapitar a Raiga

Yumi se agacho y del cuero cabelludo agarro a Raiga el cual no grito ni nada por el estilo, Yumi vio que el lo miraba con odio, como si tuviera ella la culpa de su estado actual…..Bueno si la tenia, pero eran detalles sin importancia.

-¿Ultimas palabras?- pregunto ella

-Vete…..al…infierno- dijo mientras tosia sangre- P-Puta….

-¿De donde crees que vengo Raiga?- pregunto ella mientras acomodaba su cuchillo cerca del cuello de el- Espero que saludes a Shinigami-baa-san y a Yami-baa-san de mi parte bastardo hijo de puta- dijo mientras le cortaba de forma limpia el cuello, acabando con su vida- Y disfruta tu estadia en el averno

Yumi sin piedad corto el cuello de Raiga acabando con su vida, pero no se detuvo ahí, ya que ella de forma rápida corto la cabeza de Raiga con su cuchillo de forma rápida y muy sencilla, sosteniendo su cabeza la coloco en un pergamino de sellado que tenia para guardar objetivos de misiones ninja, para luego ver como era sellada la cabeza, también sello su cuerpo y su pierna sobrante por si las dudas.

-Finalmente….Dos fuera- dijo mientras sacaba un papel blanco mientras marcaba con la sangre de su pulgar un nombre, como si hubiera cazado a un animal- Faltan 3 mas…..bueno 2 mas si Naru-kun convence al cara de sushi- dijo mientras guardaba el pergamino del cuerpo/cabeza en su bolsillo de su chaleco tactico.s

Estaba por irse hasta que noto el sonido de algo que chirriaba de forma baja, miro a su derecha y vio las Kiba que desprendían un chirrido y unos relámpagos de color azul claro de forma tenue, ella miro ambas espadas elementales antes de agarrar ambas. Sintio levemente un cosquilleo por parte de los pequeños relámpagos que tenia la empuñadura de ambas espadas, pero este se detuvo al cabo de unos minutos, mientras los relámpagos se volvían de un azul fuerte.

Yumi sonrio levemente mientras pensaba en una pequeña teoría al ver ese efecto de las espadas, y para probar manejo ambas espadas y como hacia Raiga lanzo un "latigo" hacia un árbol. Como era de esperar un relámpago en forma de latigo azoto el árbol el cual estallo en un frenesi de hojas y trozos de madera esparcidos en todos lados.

Miro las espadas por unos momentos mientras sonreía, al parecer las Kiba la nombraron su nueva portadora, y eso era algo bueno, aunque ella no manejaba tan bien el **Raiton** ya que era la 4ta naturaleza en su lista teniendo la mas alta el **Katon,** que en tiempos pasados era su segunda naturaleza elemental, ahora poseía el **Katon,** **F** **ūton, Suiton, Raiton y Doton** de las ultimas 3 no tenia tantos jutsus como las primeras dos, ya que también se enfocaba en su Kekkei Genkai " **Aoi Hi" o "Kitsune Katon",** su otro Kekkei Genkai **Hikariton** lo practicaba de vez en cuando. Ademas de sus habilidades en **Genjutsu y Kitsune Genjutsu** y su kata de " **Golpe Evasivo"** Pero un par de días en la habitación del tiempo arreglaran eso.

Suspiro mientras guardaba las kiba en otro rollo, el cual guardo en su bolso ninja, mientras desaparecia de la zona para reunirse con los demás miembros de su misión, ya había acabado todo, pero recién mañana partirían cuando todo se haya esclarecido tanto en Katabami como en el local de curry en general.

 **Unos minutos mas tarde: Local de curry de la Abuela Sansho**

Yumi había acabado con Raiga, pero los demás no lo sabían, por lo que tanto Tenten como la abuela Sansho al mismo tiempo que duro el combate de Yumi se empeñaron en hacer que Ranmaru se recuperara de su estado deplorable, Tenten había usado su jutsu de la **Palma mistica** y la abuela Sansho le dio un plato de su curry de la vida, pero aun asi Ranmaru se negaba a darle una probada siquiera al plato.

Luego de ver esto Karashi ayudo a ambas (A pesar que estaba en contra de todo esto por temor a Raiga) y preparo la orden original del Curry de la vida, logrando exitosamente que Ranmaru se recuperara y estuviera en un mejor estado físico.

-Si que come mucho ese niño- dijo la abuela mientras miraba a Ranmaru comer otro plato- Ya van tres platos con ese que sigue comiendo…..

-Para comer tanto asi- dijo Tenten- De seguro no comia mucho, ni siquiera con Raiga- dijo ella mientras miraba a Ranmaru antes de abrir los ojos- Abuela Sansho. Si este curry ayudo a Ranmaru…..¿Podra ayudar de la misma manera a Yumi?- pregunto

-No lo se- dijo ella mientras pensaba- Es posible, pero no estoy del todo segura. Pero no hace daño el intentarlo- dijo mientras le entregaba un plato de curry- Dale este plato, que lo coma todo.

Tenten asintió, de forma rápida le llevo el plato, si bien había curado a Ranmaru, estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo, ya que Neji y Lee seguían peleando contra Raiga (Por lo que ella sabia) y cada minuto que perdia, era un minuto el cual la ventaja de Lee y Neji se hace polvo.

Ella entro al cuarto donde Yumi descansaba de sus heridas, solo para soltar el plato en shock al no verla en ningún lado, su cama totalmente vacía, no encontraba su chaleco tactico y su bolso ninja, temia lo peor ¿Acaso era estúpida? ¿Acaso fue en ese estado a ayudar a los chicos? Y si ese no fue el caso ¿A dónde fue ella?

Tenten salió rápidamente de la habitación y extrañando a Sansho, Karashi y Ranmaru por su comportamiento, abrió rápidamente la puerta del local, pero se encontró en shock al ver como dos clones de Yumi cargaban en brazos a Lee y Neji, ambos clones entraron sin decir nada mientras buscaban un lugar donde depositarlos.

El clon que cargo a Lee lo coloco suavemente en el futon donde Ranmaru estaba sentado, mientras el otro clon de forma simple lanzo al piso a Neji sin imporarle si se hizo daño o no. Aunque ambos clones esperaban que se hiciera daño.

-Ups- solo dijo el clon- Creo que lo lance muy fuerte al piso- dijo mientras miraba a Tenten

-P-Pero- ella dijo en shock- C-Como estas de-

-No soy la original- dijo el clon mientras veía como el clon que tenia a Yumi desaparecio en una nube de humo- La jefa esta terminando el resto de esta misión…..Aunque- dijo mientras miraba a Karashi- Hay mucho que tenemos hablar niño…Y la jefa se encargara de ti- dijo mientras Karashi solo tragaba con nerviosismo una gran cantidad de saliva que creía que no tenia en su garganta- La jefa llegara en unos minutos…Ja ne- dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Tenten suspiro, por lo que vio y escucho, y al ver a Neji y Lee en ese estado sabia que necesitarían una prueba del curry de la abuela Sansho, aunque ya sabia los resultados de que Neji y Lee lo probaran….Y era algo de hilarante de ver ambas reacciones.

 **Al dia siguiente: Konohagakure no Sato: Torre Hokage 15:35 PM**

Al fin llegaron a Konoha, luego de una misión de dos días de duración, por suerte el pueblo era lo suficientemente cercano a Konoha (Mas específicamente en la frontera con Hi no Kuni) por lo que tomaron los caminos mas rapidos para ir y volver de forma rápida y sin contratiempos.

Aunque antes de irse Yumi recibió una reprimenda por parte de Tenten al exponerse al peligro de luchar y posiblemente salir peor que su primer combate contra Raiga, Yumi se disculpo y prometio que en las misiones que estuvieran juntas no lo volvería a hacer.

Ademas de obviamente "convencer" a Ranmaru (Si se le dira asi a amenazar con un kunai al niño y vociferar que le cortaran las bolas, para luego darselas de comer) de que había mas caminos que el de ser un maton que mata gente inocente para alegrar a un psicopata como lo es Raiga, camino el cual vio con el curry de la vida, Karashi volvió al mismo camino luego de que Yumi le dijera que por parecerse a una mujer como el Hyuuga, le colocaría un **Henge** permanente y la dejaría en Katabami para que los aldeanos le hicieran de todo, no se necesito saber el resto luego de que Karashi se estremeciera y asintiera furiosamente a Yumi al comprender su amenaza.

Ya en la mañana del dia siguiente, el equipo 9 y Yumi se retiraron del local mientras le prometían Lee y Yumi visitarlos una vez mas en el futuro ya que con ganas se quedaron de probar el nuevo curry de la vida que Sansho había hecho, pero Neji y Tenten los habían alejado del local antes de que pudieran probar la comida picante.

Ahora ya en Konoha, el equipo 9 y Yumi se dirigieron directamente a la torre Hokage, mientras Yumi de forma tranquila y monótona informo a Minato de su misión respectivamente, en el cual la chunin de forma discreta alabo la actuación de Lee y Tenten. Minato el cual escuchaba atentamente el informe de Yumi mientras preguntaba para aclarar algunos puntos que no le quedaron bien claro al Hokage.

-Entiendo- dijo Minato mirando a la Chunin y al equipo 9- Felicidades equipo 9 por su misión de rango A- dijo mientras entregaba un par de pergaminos a Lee, Neji y Tenten- Aquí esta el pago de su misión y pueden retirarse- dijo mientras Lee y Tenten se retiraban

-Hokage-sama- dijo Yumi- El siguiente informe quiero que este Gai-san y Hiashi Hyuga para escuchar sobre esto- dijo mientras Minato escuchaba

-Entiendo lo de Gai- dijo mientras pensaba- ¿Pero porque a Hiashi Hyuga?

-Hokage-sama, esto tiene que ver….con Neji Hyuuga- dijo mientras Minato miraba confundido

-¿Qué tiene que ver el?- pregunto Minato

-Lo vera una vez llegue Gai-san y Hiashi-dono- dijo Yumi mirando a Neji el cual estaba levemente temiendo si sus preocupaciones eran ciertas

-¡NEKO!- Dijo mientras un ANBU con una mascara de gato aparecía arrodillado delante de su persona- Informa a Maito Gai y a Hyuga Hiashi de que deben presentarse a mi oficina ahora mismo

-¡Hai, Hokage-sama!- dijo Neko desapareciendo en un **Shunshin** de hojas

 **Unos momentos después**

-¿Me llamaste Minato?- pregunto Hiashi Hyuga mientras miraba con su característica mirada Hyuga- ¿Qué es tan importante como para tenerme aquí este dia? Por si no lo sabes es el comienzo del aprendizaje anual de los nuevos Hyuga para el uso del **Jyuuken** y su **Byakugan** \- dijo mientras estaba levemente molesto- Por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo

-Hokage-sama, ¿Me llamo? - pregunto Gai

-Si, los he llamado a ambos por petición de la Chunin Yumi Takada- dijo mientras ambos miraban a la chunin, uno con una sonrisa (Gai) y otro con su característica mirada (Hiashi)- Ella me informo que lo siguiente que quería decir respecto al informe de su segunda misión a Kawa no Kuni tiene que ver con el- dijo mientras señalaba a Neji

-¿Qué hizo Neji para que sea llamado por su jounin-sensei y mi persona Minato?- pregunto el mientras veía con desprecio a la estirpe de su hermano fallecido

-Ejem- dijo Yumi mientras se aclaraba la garganta- Si me permitieran explicar y escuchar Hiashi-dono, Gai-san respecto a mi informe, todas sus dudas serán aclaradas- dijo mientras ambos asentían- Con el permiso de Hokage-sama iniciare con mi informe de la misión.

Hace exactamente 2 dias atrás, se me asignaron dos misiones de rango A por parte de Hokage-sama, la primera es sobre la liberación de Katabami, un pueblo minero de una cedula mafiosa conocida como la Familia Kurosuki o el clan Kurosuki, mientras que la segunda misión de rango A es la caza y asesinato de Raiga Kurosuki, líder de la mafia y un shinobi de Kirigakure de rango A que portaba las legendarias espadas Kiba en su posesión- dijo mientras ellos escuchaban-

La misión fue normal hasta la hora de confrontar a Raiga Kurosuki, el cual con sus espadas y habilidades como ex Espadachin de la Niebla Sangrienta, me dejaron heridas que para un Chunin normal, lo matarían con la mitad de las que recibi- dijo mientras escuchaban

-¿Qué…tipos de heridas?- pregunto Gai

-La de menor gravedad fue mi mandíbula fracturada- dijo mientras recordaba los sucesos de hace 2 dias- luego estarían 8 de 24 costillas fracturadas y 10 fisuradas, un agujero en el pecho y espalda gracias a ser traspasada por las Kiba, y para finalizar unas hemorragias internas en torax, pulmón y además resaltar el hecho de que gracias a estas estuve clinicamente muerta po minutos- dijo mientras los demás escuchaban en shock- Pero afortunadamente, Tenten-san con sus dotes médicos que tenia aprendidos de Tsunade-sama luego de la invasión de hace 3 meses lograron salvarme de mi muerte y sanarme a un estado mas que aceptable para poder recuperarme con normalidad. Aunque también tuvo que ver la ayuda de un conocido de Lee-san y Gai-san- dijo mientras Gai recordaba

-¿La abuela Sansho te dio de su curry de la vida?- pregunto Gai en shock

-Hai, ayudo en mi estado grave y logro que mi cuerpo se "reanimara" apresurando mi proceso de sanación- dijo mientras se señalaba- Como sabran, mi antiguo clan que en paz descanse y de Kami goce, tenia un factor curativo similar al Uzumaki, pero no tan potente como este, lo que ayudo a mi recuperación en tiempo record, no seria posible sin la rápida actuación de Tenten y Sansho-san, y de no ser por ellas la historia seria distinta.

-Es una historia "algo" interesante- dijo Hiashi- Pero estoy con el tiempo corriendo niña, asi que espero que vayas al grano ahora mismo- dijo con su tan afamado humor

-Bueno, a la hora de pelear con Raiga logre colocarlo en una situación agonica, casi mortal para ser sincera, habría acabado la misión ese mismo dia, pero- dijo señalando a Neji- Neji Hyuuga con mirada colérica en su rostro imposibilito que pudiera cumplir mi misión al ocasionarme graves daños con su **Ocho trigramas: Sesenta y cuatro palmas** \- dijo para el shock de los presentes

-Que mi sobrino hizo que- dijo Hiashi con desprecio- Neji….¿Acaso heriste a un compañero de Konoha?

-N-No Hiashi-sama- dijo Neji con algo de miedo- Y-Yumi san esta mintiendo

-¿En serio?- pregunto Minato- Tanto para ti como para Yumi-san es una ofensa muy grave mentir sobre este tipo de datos- dijo mientras miraba a ambos- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién esta mintiendo? Y quiero saberlo ahora mismo.

-Hokage-sama- dijo Yumi- A diferencia de la acusación sin pruebas presentes, yo tengo pruebas FISICAS del daño a mi persona por parte de Hyuga Neji- dijo mientras se quitaba el chaleco Chunin

-Q-Que esta haciendo Chunin Takada- dijo Minato algo tenso

-Mostrarle las pruebas- dijo mientras se levantaba la camisa a la altura del estomago y miraba a Hiashi- Si pudiera ver con su **Byakugan** para confirmar mis palabras, si no le fuera de molestia claro esta- dijo mientras esperaba

Hiashi suspiro, tenia poco tiempo para iniciar con el aprendizaje anual de su clan tanto de la familia principal y ahora salían con esta estupidez, asi que deciendo de una vez activo su **Byakugan,** como Yumi dijo el daño del **Jyuuken** de Neji causo que varios puntos de chakra se vean dañados, pero nada que el descanso pudiera hacer en un par de días, como confirmaba su **Dojutsu** , 64 Tenketsu estaban dañados, desde el corazón hasta el estomago, todos dañados lo que indicaba que el flujo de chakra para Yumi era muy lento, lo que le complicaba el manejar el chakra.

-¿Y bien Hiashi?- pregunto Minato

-Como dijo Yumi-san, el daño en sus Tenketsu solamente un Hyuga adoctrinado en los **Ocho Trigramas: Sesenta y Cuatro palmas** podira ocasionar a tal grado- dijo mientras desactivaba su **Dojutsu** \- Es verídica su acusación y las pruebas las tiene en su cuerpo.

-Neji- dijo Gai en shock- Como pudiste

-E-Ella esta mintiendo- dijo Neji- Un niño con un raro Kekkei Genkai engaño mi **Byakugan** , se los juro- dijo de forma temerosa

-Temo decir que si bien Raiga tenia un secuas el cual le dio su éxito en los Espadachines de la Niebla Sangrienta- dijo Yumi mientras se acomodaba la camiseta y se colocaba su chaleco- Pero su secuas no tenia las habilidades suficientes como para engañar a un **Byakugan** , lo que logro fue engañar mi sentido sensor lo que imposibilito el localizar a Raiga por unos momentos antes de dar con el paradero de este por cuestiones de suerte pura- dijo Yumi mientras mentalmente sonreía- Ademas es imposible engañar a un **Dojutsu** que puede incluso anular el **Tsukuyomi** del **Mangekyou Sharingan**.

Debo decir que estoy algo decepcionada de saber que Neji Hyuuga me ataco y facilito el que Raiga casi me matara en la misión. Y mas que nada me deja dolida que me haya atacado por conflictos que no pudo superar cuando mi Nee-san Kaguya lo derroto limpiamente en las peleas preliminares de los Examenes Chunin- dijo mientras los demás escuchaban

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Dijo Neji furioso- ¡Cada palabra que dices es una total mentira!

- _Espero que aprendas a no subestimar a un Hyuuga_ , fueron las palabras cuando me dio la primera palma en el estomago, _Espero que sientas cada golpe que te dare, la humillación, y el sentimiento de la derrota cuando Raiga te mate, puta **.**_ Siendo sincera, eso también me hirió- dijo mientras ella tenia un semblante triste- Yo confio en cada compañero shinobi como si de mi familia se tratara, pero escuchar eso….Es como si mis hermanos me odiasen.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Grito Neji mientras su **Byakugan** se activo de forma furiosa- ¡NO TOLERARE MAS DE TUS MENTIRAS PERRA ESTUPIDA!

El se acerco con sus palmas en dirección del corazón de ella, pero antes de que conectaran una de estas, Neji se agarro la cabeza cuando sintió el familiar dolor de su cerebro carbonizándose, quemándose y derritiéndose por el **Sello del Pajaro Enjaulado** , que su tio activo con un simple sello de pájaro. Neji se aferro a su cabeza mientras gritaba por el familiar dolor, mientras Gai miraba con decepcion a Neji y Hashi de forma indiferente levanto el sello de pajaro.

-Neji….- dijo Gai en shock- Yo…..yo no te entrene asi- dijo mientras miraba a Yumi y se arrodillaba en señal de profunda disculpas- Yumi-san, lamento lo que mi pupilo hizo, lamento que haya desestabilizado tu fe en tus compañeros de Konoha. Y le juro Yumi-san que hare todo lo posible para que eso no pase- dijo Gai profundamente arrepentido de las acciones de su pupilo.

-Tambien a nombre de mi sobrino deseo darles mis disculpas- dijo Hiashi con algo de empatia- Lamento la estupidez de los actos de el, y lamento que su poco manejo de ira y de sus emociones negativas asi como la nula capacidad de seguir adelante le hayan nublado el juicio, y te hayan lastimado en mas de una forma- dijo mientras se arrodillaba pero no al grado de Gai- Prometo que la actitud de mi sobrino será tratada como se debe…..Y el aprendera de sus lecciones- dijo de forma discreta con mucho odio

-No se que decir al respecto- dijo Minato- Me sorprende que el actue de esa manera…Tal vez el mundo shinobi no es un oficio para gente como el- dijo Minato mientras veía todo lo sucedido- En este tipo de casos aplicaría una corte marcial por desobedecer no solo a tu líder de misión, sino que ayudaste indirectamente a un enemigo muy peligroso, y mas que nada interferiste en dos misiones de rango A, que pudieron significar en la muerte de ti y de tus compañeros…..

Pero por el momento mi decisión será la siguiente- dijo mientras le daba el rollo que iba a ser para Neji referente a su misión- Como castigo se te ordena pagar una suma de 2.000.000 de ryos de tus misiones de rango D y C, y de tu misiones de rang si llegas a tener se te multaran con 2.000.000 de ryos mas, lo que hace una multa de 4.000.000 de ryos. Los cuales se dirigirán a la cuenta bancaria de Yumi Takada como castigo- dijo mientras veía a Neji recuperarse de los efectos del sello en su frente-

Tambien se te multara con 100 misiones de rango D para ti y tu equipo, y no salir de la aldea por 2 meses en misiones de cualquier tipo, un casitgo el cual te enseñara que tus actos pueden perjudicar a otros de forma indirecta. Eso será todo. Puedes retirarte genin Hyuuga, también Hiashi-san y Gai-san pueden irse, ya que el resto del informe lo escuchare yo- dijo mientras los tres se iban, Gai muy decepcionado de Neji y Hiashi asegurando que lo haría golpear a Neji con todos los miembros de la rama principal- Puede continuar con su informe Yumi-san- dijo Minato mientras ella asentia.

-Luego de mi primer careo con Raiga, y de mi inhabilitación por 1 dia, Neji y Lee combatieron contra el, pero lamentablemente fracasaron en sus intentos, mientras yo seguía recuperándome Tenten me sano lo suficiente con sus dotes médicos mientras la señora Sansho que nos acogio a nosotros durante nuestra estadia me dio un plato que puede tener factores curativos muy sorprendentes- dijo Yumi- En lo personal Tenten tiene buenas oportunidades para ser una gran kunoichi medica, que si tiene el debido aprendizaje podría estar a la par de Shizune Kato y Tsunade Senju en un par de años.

-Se tomaran en cuenta sus recomendaciones- dijo Minato mientras ella asentia- Por favor continue con el informe

-Finalmente tuve un estado físico aceptable y pude relevar a Neji y Lee los cuales habían perdido la batalla, fue difícil y complicado vencer a Raiga, pero al final- dijo mientras revelaba un pergamino azul con un kanji que decía "Cadaver"

 ***POOF***

En la mesa de Minato apareció la cabeza de Raiga, la cual tenia una mirada llena de odio y desprecio antes de que su vida sea totalmente arrebatada por Yumi, Yumi miro de forma monótona al Hokage esperando que dejara de estar en shock para poder terminar con esto.

-Resulte ganadora de nuestro encuentro final- dijo mientras volvía a sellar la cabeza- Lastimosamente las Kiba han sido destruidas en el ultimo jutsu de Raiga, pero al menos puedo asegurar que las Kiba ya no estarán en manos equivocadas lastimando a inocentes- dijo Yumi mientras mentalmente se reia por la credulidad de su Kage

-Bien- dijo mientras entregaba dos pergaminos- El primero tiene el pago de su misión de eliminar a cada miembro de los Kurosuki- dijo mientras ella asentia- Y el ultimo tiene el valor de lo que Raiga valia en el libro BINGO- dijo mientras asentia ella- Puede dejar el pergamino y puede disfrutar de 2 semanas de vacaciones por haberte irrumpido en tu descanso anterior- dijo mientras veía como el rostro de Yumi se iluminaba- Y también deje el pergamino del cadáver de Raiga….Sin mas puede retirarse.

-Hai Hokage-sama- dijo antes de desaparecer en un **Shunshin** de fuego azul

Minato miro el rollo brevemente, fue una lastima que las Kiba se hayan destruido, tenerlas en sus manos o que Menma las hubiera portado habría servido de gran manera para la conquista del mundo, pero lastimosamente se perdieron por lo que Yumi relato. Ahora dejaría que ella y su gente disfrutara de su tranquilidad…..Porque tarde o temprano se acabaría.

 **Unos momentos después: Complejo Takada**

Yumi había regresado a su complejo, finalmente en casa pensó con felicidad. Ansiaba como nunca el poder llegar a su cama y dormir un buen tiempo, ansiaba el poder conversar con Kaguya, Hanabi, Tayuya y Kin por igual, y mas que nada esperaría pacientemente la llegada de su "nii-chan" el viaje le había dado tantas ideas nada puras para una joven de su edad, que harian lucir a Jiraiya como un maldito monje con un celibato de oro.

viendo que ya estaba en la seguridad de su hogar desactivo su **Henge** , mientras sus colas se estiraban luego de un buen tiempo de no hacerlo, al igual que sus orejitas se movían con libertad mientras suspiraba, necesitaba estirarlas de vez en cuando pero en las misiones con shinobis que no eran miembros de su clan era francamente difícil.

Siguio derecho a su habitación ya ansiaba a su cama llegar y poder dormir por todo el dia, pero como siempre no todas las cosas son como se planeaban, porque ni bien abrió la puerta de su cuarto vio a Kaguya durmiendo plácidamente en su cama

-¡Oh por favor!- dijo Yumi molesta- ¡Ni bien llego ya estas durmiendo en mi cama!

Kaguya se despertó al escuchar la voz molesta de Yumi, ella se levanto mientras se estiraba y soltaba un suave y sexy bostezo solo para molestar mas a Yumi.

-Oh, Nee-chan llegaste de tu misión- dijo Kaguya mientras reia mentalmente al ver a Yumi molesta

-Y tu sigues apropiándote de mi cama- dijo Yumi molesta- Cuantas veces me recalcas el que duerma una única vez en tu cama, pero a ti te da la gana dormir en la mia- dijo mientras Kaguya reia

-Son los privilegios que tengo por ser la líder de ya sabes que- dijo con un guiño, obteniendo un leve sonrojo de Yumi

-Solo eres la líder porque Nii-chan lo decidio- dijo Yumi- Pero esto es pasarse conmigo nee-san- dijo mientras Kaguya solo le sonreía

-Es una lastima, pero tendrás que aceptar mi decisión, como la líder de las amadas de Naru-kun te lo ordeno- dijo mientras veía como Yumi bajaba la cabeza en señal de sumision

Yumi con la cabeza agachada, Kaguya pensó victoriosa al ver que logro hacer que Yumi dejara de reclamar por su cama, aunque no noto la mirada de Yumi la cual se sonrojo por recordar una única noche donde a Kaguya le enseño su lugar, una donde vio la faceta mas pervertida de su hermana y la líder de "ese" asunto, la kitsune de forma rápida sujeto a Kaguya con sus cuatro colas las piernas de Kaguya y sus brazos mientras de uno de sus cajones sacaba algo especial

-Y-Yumi q-que estas haciendo- pregunto Kaguya mientras forcejeaba

-Nee-san, tolero muchas cosas- dijo ella mientras encontraba un par de esposas logrando esposar sus manos en el barandal de la cama- Pero no tolero que nadie y digo NADIE tome mi cama como su propiedad, a menos que sea nii-chan para divertirnos, o para hacer pijamadas con las demás chicas…

-Y-Yumi no hagas algo que lamentes- dijo Kaguya mientras sentía como las colas de Yumi la apresaban firmemente a sus piernas.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche?- pregunto Yumi mientras con una de sus manos acariciba la mejilla de Kaguya- ¿Esa noche donde gritaste a pesar de que tenias una mordaza en tu linda boca?- dijo mientras la agarraba del menton, Kaguya recordó esa noche y no pudo evitar sonrojarse- tal ves tu seras mi jefe en ese asunto, de Haku-chan y de las que vengan en el futuro, pero yo y Haku tenemos el mismo nivel que tu, solo tu destacas por orden de Nii-chan, y cuando el no esta aquí- dijo mientras besaba a Kaguya

Kaguya abrió los ojos en shock, ella trato de moverse porque sabia lo que Yumi haría, lo cual si bien ella disfrutaba era un tipo de "castigo" algo humillante para ella, porque le haría gritar y decir esas sucias palabras que había dicho esa noche durante el descanso previo a la ronda final de los exámenes chunin.

Kaguya siguió moviéndose mientras trataba de resistir el placer el cual Yumi quería que ella se rindiera sin dudar, Yumi mientras besaba a la peliblanca con su otra mano libre levanto la camiseta negra que Kaguya usaba para dormir revelando sus pechos casi copa C, mientras ella seguía profundizando mas en el beso.

Kaguya lentamente perdió la batalla contra las acciones de Yumi mientras esta empezó a retirar con dos de sus colas la ropa interior de Kaguya la cual se notaba que estaba ya "mojada" Yumi se retiro del beso caliente que compartia con Kaguya, ambas jadeaban pero Kaguya jadeaba mucho mas, mientras un gran sonrojo y una mirada de deseo y lujuria que imploraba que ella no se detuviera

-Tenemos la misma jerarquía sin distinciones- dijo mientras veía a Kaguya gemir por querer sentir esa sensación otra vez- ¿Y bien…estas lista?- pregunto ella mientras masajeaba lentamente uno de los pechos de Kaguya

-H-Hai….Yumi-chan- dijo ella aunque Yumi se reia por eso

-No Kagu-chan, cuando estas en esta posición estas obligada a obedecerme- dijo mientras ella sonreía como Kaguya estaba muy ansiosa por seguir con su castigo- ¿Y bien querida Kaguya? ¿Lista para tu castigo?

-H-Hai…..Yumi-sama- dijo ella mientras miraba con deseo a Yumi- C-Castigame….he sido irrespetuosa…..con mi señora- dijo mientras sentía como su calentura subia mas y mas de forma alarmante.

-Bien- dijo ella mientras aplaudia- Me agradan las mascotas que saben su lugar….Y seras la primera en experimentar esto…y si tienes suerte- dijo antes de hacer un sello de pájaro

En una nube de humo la parte inferior de Yumi se cubrió, Kaguya esperaba atentamente lo que saldría de esa nube de humo, aunque no espero mucho para ver lo que había detrás de esta, para luego sonrojarse mas. Yumi se sento en la cama mientras con sus manos movia las piernas de Kaguya para ver mejor su zona sagrada, mientras Kaguya veía con un sonrojo lo que Yumi había hecho

-Tal vez tengas la suerte de que te enseñe esto para divertirme por igual- dijo mientras sonreía- ¿Lista? - dijo mientras la peliblanca se moria de ansias y lujuria por igual- Pues…..que empiece tu "castigo" mascota

No es necesario saber que paso después, después de todo no hay que invadir en la privacidad de los demás…..Bueno se invadio un poco su privacidad, pero ahora las dejaremos solas por hoy. Pero dejando en claro que Kaguya era la líder cuando Naruto estaba con ellas; pero cuando el no estaba…..Yumi y Haku tenían el mismo rango que ella….Como lideres de las amadas de Naruto.

 **Continuara…..**

 **Uff, que bueno que termine el arco de Raiga y el curry de la vida, espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mi hacer este arco, pero no se preocupen en el posterior capitulo al que viene en unas semanas (El capitulo XXI) verán mas de Naruto y su comitiva en Kumo, digamos que habrá conversaciones de un nivel "Demoniaco" si es que me entienden, y una buena contienda entre dos Jinchurikis que tienen algo en común…Aunque lo demostraran ese algo en común en un futuro algo lejano.**

 **¿Por qué hice a Yumi la portadora de las Kiba? Bueno, siendo sincero no le encontré un mejor portador a estas espadas, ya que Naruto tenia una katana hecha a su medida, Kaguya usa un Tanto, y además puede crear armas con el Kekkei Genkai del Pulso de hueso muerto (El KG de Kimimaro y el clan Kaguya)**

 **En este capitulo hable de un poco del "origen" de Yumi en el mundo shinobi siendo una perfecta fachada para evitar que piensen que ella es una Kitsune que era de un clan protector de Kami-sama, también se hablo de detalles de su Kekkei Genkai conocido para los demás como Aoi Hi, pero para su familia es el Kitsune Katon, una poderosa variante de Katon que en manos de Kitsunes expertos es mas potente que las llamas del amaterasu. Hasta ahora es la única que controla esa técnica, junto a Kurama.**

 **Las píldoras que le hizo ingerir Tenten fueron las píldoras experimentales que Kaguya le entrego a Yumi antes de partir a Kawa no Kuni, las cuales aceleraban su regeneración para hallar una justificación aceptable del porque se pudo recuperar muy rápido, al igual que el factor curativo que posee que es gracias a que es una Kitsune Demonio.**

 **Tambien vimos fugazmente como Minato sigue teniendo en su mira a los Takada, tratara a toda costa de tener aunque sea a uno de sus miembros, e imagínense si supiera que tienen Kekkei Genkai que harian a mas de uno babearse, tomemos por ejemplo Naruto y Kaguya, ambos poseen un Kekkei Genkai o bueno en el caso de Kaguya tiene dos de estos.**

 **Naruto posee el Kinton o elemento metal, el cual puede hacer una infinidad de cosas con este elemento si tan solo tiene una muestra de cualquier metal, sin importar cual fuera, (Ej: si toca un metal puede absorber sus propiedades y puede cubrirse de este metal totalmente, como lo hacia Kevin Levin de Ben 10 Supremacía Alienigena) Kaguya posee el Pulso de Hueso Muerto, y el Hikariton, uno es un KG muy temido y el otro es un elemento que no puede sacarse todo su potencial sin que hayan dominado una parte primordial de su entrenamiento: El ki.**

 **Minato si tuviera el conocimiento de estos KG, seria capaz de mandar a todos sus shinobis con tal de capturarlos y usarlos como armas o fabricas de crías, o tal vez los implantaría en su cuerpo como Danzo y su Mokuton y sus Sharingan robados. Pero todos sabemos que eso no pasara, aunque Minato tendrá una que otra sorpresa que dará "pelea" a los Takada y sus planes.**

 **Aunque el tiene conocimientos pero muy pocos sobre el Kinton debido a Heinz el cual durante su larga reunión para cimentar a los Takada como un clan ninja revelo que tenia este, aunque no dio mas que detalles muy superficiales, además de un elemento que es una evolución del Suiton que es el Chiton o elemento Sangre, y uno oculto que es el Hikariton**

 **Respecto al ultimo fragmento…..Bueno, iba a entrar un poco de Yuri pero a ultima hora lo deseche, aunque deje un poco de lo que originalmente iba a estar, no quiero que el tema de Limon sea muy frecuente en el fic (Aunque de lo que va el fic van como 4 Limones) Respecto al harem…..Bueno hasta ahora saben los miembros oficiales teniendo a la cabeza a Kaguya, Yumi y Haku; Anko entraría en la segunda línea de la "jerarquía" y créanme que faltan varias mas….Como no se imaginan.**

 **En fin, nos vemos y hasta la próxima =)**


	21. XXI: Batalla de Jinchurikis

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo, lamento esta tardanza, otra vez entre a otro semestre en mi universidad y los parciales me golpearon mas duro que el Comunismo a Cuba, pero como compensación estoy subiendo dos capítulos en lugar de uno solo. Comenzando con este que es el fin de la estadía de Kumo de la comitiva de Konoha, y algo especial aparte, aunque advierto que la o las peleas que están escritas en este capitulo no eran lo que tenia planeado escribir, y por motivos de fuerza mayor no pude corregirlas o darles algo mejor...Asi que sin mas y perdonen los errores de ortografía ¡COMENCEMOS!**  
 **  
Capítulo XXI: Una Kunoichi sin pelos en la lengua, conversación entre Bijuus y una pelea ocasionada por dos arrogantes.**

 **Mismo dia en que llega el equipo 9 y Yumi a Konoha: Kumogakure no Sato: Hotel el Rayo Fulminante: 14:30 PM**

Anko caminaba tranquilamente en los pasillos del hotel, había ido a las aguas termales de este y eran mucho mejores que las de Tanzaku no Gai, tal vez se debia por la altura o por la oxigenación del agua de la zona, no lo sabia pero fuera lo que fuera, era como si estuviera en las aguas con las que se relaja la misma Kami.

La estadía en Kumo es tranquila, Naruto había salido a pasear con tal de no ver a su madre y hermano, Kakashi fue con los asnos de su equipo a entrenar o hacer alguna cagada que joda la misión junto al saco de papas conocido como Sakura Haruno, y por ultimo era desconocido el paradero de Hikari y Kushina. Aunque se prometió ver mas tarde con el zorrito y "probar" las aguas con el, en algo terminaría seguramente en un frenesí sexual que la mandaría al Nirvanna una vez mas.

Con bata puesta, su ropa en una canasta, y masticando un palillo que tenia un par de dango que había comido recientemente, estaba dispuesta a ir a su cuarto de hotel y salir a disfrutar un poco de lo que Kumogakure tiene para ofrecerle.

 ***CLICK***

 ***PUM***

A gran velocidad la puerta delante suyo se abrió, mientras una mano la jalo de forma rápida, Anko se sorprendio un poco por la acción y estaba lista para matar al idiota que trataba de hacerle algo. Aunque sus intenciones de matar al imbécil que la atrajo a un cuarto desconocido para quien sabe que, se esfumaron cuando vio a Hikari que la miraba como si quisiera derretirla con su vista.

-Oh…solo eres tu- dijo Anko con aburrimiento- Sabes mocosa no es muy grato que alguien me jale a su habitación…..Y mucho menos si estoy vistiendo únicamente una maldita bata de baño…Asi que explicate o te las veras conmigo ahora mismo- dijo mientras masticaba su palillo de forma aburrida, aunque su mirada se enfoco en Hikari totalmente.

-Alejate- dijo Hikari con odio

-¿Eh?- pregunto confundida Anko- ¿Alejate? ¿Qué crees que trato de hacer? Digo, me orillaste a esta habitación para quien sabe que, y solo me dices aléjate….Tus prioridades no están muy esclarecidas con esas palabras.

-Alejate…..de Naruto- dijo ella con fiereza

-Oh…..era eso- dijo Anko mientras dejaba el cesto de su ropa en el piso- Haber concluido tu frase antes mocosa….Y ¿Por qué debería alejarme del zorrito?

-Solo alejate…..pervertida- dijo ella con su mirada endurecida

-Admito que soy algo pervertida- dijo Anko mientras dejaba de mascar su palillo de dango- Digo ¿No viste como visto? Si lo hago es para pervertir a mi enemigo y debilitarlo para facilitar mis misiones…..Eso y que me gusta el aire que reciben mis niñas- dijo mientras Hikari entendia y se sonrojaba- Asi que mocosa ¿Por qué quieres que me aleje del zorrito?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Hikari- No dejare que mi amigo sea pervertido por alguien como tu.

-¿Amigo?- dijo Anko divertida- Por favor…..No me vengas con el cuento de la amistad- dijo mientras Hikari la miraba con algo de confusión- He sido amiga de Naruto desde que tiene 3 años, y tu me sales que no dejaras que el se transforme en un "pervertido" solo por estar a mi lado- dijo mientras reia- Yo te diría que te alejes de mi amigo. Ya que tu padrino es una desgracia de hombre, que podría pervertite a ti, lo que causaría que pervirtiera a mi zorrito, y mas que nada que no dudaría que en 3 años te vea como modelo para su porno barato.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Hikari endureciendo su mirada, aunque flaqueo un poco cuando lo considero- Bueno…..tal vez es cierto….

-Es lo que pasara, tu y tu hermanita tienen lo necesario para que ese imbécil solo las vea como carne de primera e años….- dijo mientras analizaba a Hikari- Si…..cualquier ojo hábil en ese asunto lo notaria. Pero volviendo al tema anterior ¿Acaso no piensas que ya Naruto perdió esa "inocencia" que tanto osas proteger de tu "amigo"?- pregunto Anko mientras sonreía de forma malvada

Hikari miro en shock a Anko ¿Fue capaz de hacer eso? ¿De quitarle la inocencia a Naruto, en contra de su voluntad? ¿Esta kunoichi catalogada como "Puta serpiente" o la "Puta de Orochimaru" habría traumatizado a su hermanito? Su mirada se endurecio y lentamente dejo que el Bijuu dentro de ella dominara su cuerpo, no dejaría a esta perra con vida, pensó con odio ella, no dejaría a la mujer que le quito lo que hacia a su hermano quien era.

-Haber niña- dijo Anko mirando con seriedad- No píenses que yo fui la que le quito su Tarjeta-V- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra- De hecho ya la perdió mucho antes….Creo que hace 4 meses por lo que me relato.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hikari anulando el efecto de Kurama- ¿Qué…..quieres decir?

- **Porque algo me dice que no querrás escuchar esto-** Dijo Kurama en su sello- " **Porque algo me dice que sochi-kun ya tuvo algo con Anko-san"** \- pensó no muy segura de querer escuchar esto, ya que es malditamente incomodo tomando en cuenta que Kurama siendo la madre de Naruto escucharía con algo de detalle la vida sexual de su sochi.

-La perdió en su estadia en el bosque de la muerte, durante los exámenes chunin- dijo Anko recordando- Por lo que me conto fue luego de aplicarle sexo oral al "túnel impuro" de Yumi-san- dijo mientras Hikari abrió los ojos en shock y se sonrojo totalmente

-¿Q-Que?- dijo apenas Hikari muy sonrojada- ¿E-El hizo que?

-Aunque la que tiene ese honor fue Kaguya- dijo mientras Hikari se sonrojaba mas- Me conto cuando estábamos en Tanzaku que estuvieron como 4 horas en el lugar donde perdieron ambos su Tarjeta-V- dijo mientras Hikari se sonrojaba a mas no poder- Por lo que incluso relato, lo hicieron de perrito y luego ella lo cabalgo todo el tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como Hikari se sonrojaba a mas no poder y un chorrito de sangre le salia por una de sus fosas nasales

-Luego hizo perder la virginidad anal de Yumi a unos días de la etapa final- dijo mientras Hikari sentía como si su cerebro hiciera corto circuito- Al igual que Haku perdió su Tarjeta-V con el…Por lo que es imposible que yo tenga ese honor. Ya que ellas tres lo pervirtieron y perdieron su Tarjeta-V con el- dijo mientras miraba a Hikari petrificada, con una pequeña sonrisa de malicia- "A mi me tacha de pervertida, y de seguro ella esta pensando en lo que paso con las tres novias del zorrito"- pensó divertida

- **H-Hikari ya no pienses eso-** Dijo Kurama muy incomoda al ver como le bombardeaban su paisaje mental con imágenes muy sugerentes de lo contado por Anko- **Y-Ya deja de mostrarme esto** " **Esto es malditamente incomodo"** \- Dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus garras-" **Sere una demonio ¡Pero ver imágenes de mi hijo tener sexo con mis hijas es malditamente incomodo!**

-"P-Perdió su virginidad….con las tres"- pensó Hikari mientras seguía viendo las escenas de lo que pudo ser la perdida de inocencia de Naruto- "Haku….Yumi…Kaguya"- pensó mientras era bombardeada por todas esas imágenes sugerentes del "Mambo horizontal"

- **No me dejas opción Hika-chan** \- dijo Kurama mientras lamentaba lo que haría- **¡Pero me es incomodo ver esto por un segundo mas!**

Kurama forzo un recuerdo muy aterrador de la mente de Hikari, el recuerdo se plasmo en todo el paisaje mental y Hikari en lugar de ver las escenas sugerentes de como Naruto "pudo" perder su virginidad con Kaguya, Yumi y Haku; se encontró con una escena sacada de lo mas recondito de su mente. En todo el paisaje se mostro el peor recuerdo de Hikari…De cuando hace 2 meses entro al baño una mañana….Y encontró totalmente desnudo a Jiraiya que apenas se había desvestido para bañarse.

Afuero del paisaje mental el rostro enrojecido de Hikari se esfumo por uno reemplazado por miedo, asco y mas que nada unos ojos que demostraban que vieron algo peor que una escena desgarradora de la guerra…..A un viejo cincuentón en toda su desnudez.

-Asi que solamente me trajiste por eso a esta habitación- dijo Anko mientras sonreía- Querias escuchar como tu "Hermanito" tuvo mas aventuras sexuales que los ninjas que conozco eh- dijo mientras reia levemente.

-N-No era eso- dijo Hikari mientras recuperaba su estupor- S-Solo quería…alejarte de el

-¿Y?- dijo Anko con una sonrisa de victoria- Siempre hay un "y" en esto ¿O me equivoco?

Hikari miro al suelo derrotada, ¿Qué podía decirle para que no la descubra? ¿Le dirá la verdad? ¿Ella se burlará por lo que le dirá? Es lo que mas teme

-Relájate mocosa- dijo Anko mientras se sentaba en su cama- Todo lo que digas aquí no saldrá de mis labios….A menos que tu quieres que salga- dijo Anko con tranquilidad

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Hikari- ¿Cómo…te acercaste a Naruto…..como?- pregunto Hikari

-Es sencillo- dijo mientras desabrochaba un poco su bata revelando su **Sello maldito del cielo** \- Ambos sabemos lo que es ser repudiado, que tu existencia sea el equivalente a la existencia de un demonio. Ambos sabemos el pasado del otro, que cargas llevamos y mas que nada…..Como nos sentimos respecto a eso- dijo Anko mientras suspiraba.

Hikari bajo la vista con algo de culpa, ella antes veía a Naruto con odio cuando era mas joven, lo odiaba, lo golpeaba e incluso mentía con tal de hacer que Naruto sea castigado y miserable por sus actos. Pero conforme ella creció tanto física como mental y emocionalmente se dio cuenta del daño que le hizo a Naruto, lo que le termino asqueando esa etapa de su vida.

-Es extraño que me preguntes como me acerque a el- dijo Anko- Tu eres su hermana de sangre…¿Por qué simplemente no te acercas a el? Ya que su odio solo se dirige a tus padres, no a ti- dijo mientras miraba como Hikari se encogia ante la mirada de Anko, al igual que un pequeño sonrojo se hacia presente en sus mejillas- Oh…..Oh….Tu estas- dijo en shock Anko

-Si….- dijo Hikari con culpa y un sonrojo- Desde hace 2 años- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-¿Cómo sucedió…eso?- pregunto Anko mientras escuchaba

-El me defindia…de unos abusivos de ultimo año- dijo mientras recordaba ese día con un sonrojo- Me hizo sentir…..especial….a pesar de que yo fui mala cuando vivía en el complejo….me hizo sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo.

-Oh el amor prohibido- dijo Anko algo burlona- No he escuchado de un amor incestuoso en casi toda mi vida en Konoha, niña- dijo mientras recordaba- Los únicos que le hacen a eso son los Hyuuga, y tienen una ley que acepta la relación de endogamia de sus miembros…¿Acaso eso te asusta? ¿Qué tus padres y la aldea se enteren de tu amor prohibido? - pregunto mientras asentía, pero negaba al mismo tiempo

-B-Bueno….un poco me asusta- dijo Hikari con un sonrojo pero con algo de miedo- Kaa-san me dijo que los Uzumaki son endogámicos y era comun practicar el incesto, aunque era muy común casarse con miembros ajenos al clan- dijo mientras se abrazaba- Tengo miedo….de Naruto

-¿De el?- pregunto Anko- ¿Por qué tienes miedo del chico de que estas enamorada, o bueno atraída sexualmente?

-Tengo miedo….de que me rechace- dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Anko

-Tu crees que es por los tratos anteriores, pueda rechazar tu amor ¿No?- pregunto Anko ganándose un asentimiento de Hikari- Niña, lo primero que debes hacer es afrontar las consecuencias en caso de que no acepte tu amor- dijo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Hikari para confortarla- En segunda, no dejes que algo asi impida tener un contacto con Naruto.

Aunque no lo creas, a pesar de las disputas y diferencias que tiene con tus padres, el te aprecia- dijo mientras Hikari escuchaba en shock- Te ve como no como hermana, sino que te ve como amiga- dijo mientras sonreía- Y si tu no te animas y te quedas algo distante y timida con el todo el tiempo quedara asi.

Lo que llega al tercer punto- dijo mientras abrazaba a Hikari sorpresivamente, colocando su cabeza en sus montículos copa E- Tienes que ser entrenada por alguien que te enseñe a ser mas asertiva, temeraria y mas que nada decidida por lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere y mas que nada con quien lo quiere- dijo mientras liberaba a Hikari que tenia un sonrojo en su rostro- Solamente asi podras no solo dejar el estatus de "amistad" que Naruto impuso contigo, sino que también podras guiarlo a donde tu quieras….Incluido al sexo- dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba, ganando una risa de Anko- Y lo primero será trabajar en tu incomodidad con el tabu de los temas carnales y otros topicos morbosos para ninjas novatos.

-¿Carnales?- pregunto Hikari confundida

- **Hika-chan, se refiere al asunto del sexo…..Algo que tu Kaa-san no te ha dicho aun-** Hablo Kurama añadiendo sus dos centavos en la conversación.

-"Gracias Kurama"- dijo mientras la Bijuu solo devolvía el gesto- ¿Q-Que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Oh tu solo deja que la buena Anko te enseñe sobre esto- dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba su verdadera intención- Pero primero deja antes cambiarme…..No vaya a ser que alguien piense mal de esta situación si entra por la puerta- dijo mientras Hikari asentia- Luego iniciaremos con la lección de mi clase que me gusta llamar "Incomodidad 101: Las 101 lecciones de como perder la incomodidad en temas sexuales y de morbo en general"- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño con su cesto de ropa para cambiarse y asi iniciar con su "lección"

 **Unas horas después: En algún lugar del área shinobi de Kumogakure 16:50 PM**

-Debes mostrar tu Flow en batalla- dijo Bee mientras esquivaba un par de puñaladas del Tanto de Samui- Debes sentirte como si volaras como mariposa- dijo mientras esquivaba un tajo horizontal- ¡Y debes picar como una abeja!

 ***BASH***

-¡PUUAAAJ!- Samui escupio un poco de saliva cuando sintió el puño de Bee incrustarse en su estomago

-Ese es el estilo de Killer Bee, el mejor Jinchuuriki del mundo oh yeah- dijo mientras hacia su característica pose- Si tu no atacas como abeja, te veras contra tus enemigos como una oveja- dijo mientras se detenia- Un momento…eso es muy bueno- dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y empezaba a escribirlo

-Bee-sensei- dijo Karui mirándolo de forma inexpresiva- ¿No debería ayudar a Samui?- pregunto mientras señalaba a la genin de pechos grandes que se estaba esforzando por recuperar el aliento

-Ella debe aprender que mis golpes son como la vida…Dura y sin esperanzas ella debe comprender- dijo mientras miraba a Samui y se detuvo para seguir escribiendo esa "inspiradora" rima- Estoy como una flama, mientras mas leña me echan mas arde mi llama

-Eso no rima sensei- dijo Karui mirándolo- Ay para que me esfuerzo, si el nunca cambiara.

-En lugar de entrenarnos se la pasa anotando en su maldita libreta esa- dijo Yugito mientras desaprobaba esa actitud de su padre- ¡Y no importa cuantas veces la queme, la moje y la destruya siempre aparece como si nada le hubiera pasado!

El campo de entrenamiento # 26, un campo que tiene una historia sagrada en Kumogakure. Se dice que el Shodaime Raikage hizo este campo con solo sus manos como herramientas de construcción, hay personas que afirman que este campo tiene una conexión "espiritual" que le da ese carisma, poder y fortaleza a cada Kage aunque solo resaltaban en uno de esos tres puntos.

Al igual que su bisnieto A, el Shodaime Raikage era un sujeto muy poderoso; el Nidaime Raikage era muy carismático, y por mas extraño que parezca el Yondaime Raikage A (Ya que todos los Raikage se llaman A) Obtuvo el carisma, fortaleza y poder de este campo como si la misma Kami lo bendijera para dirigir a Kumogakure a un mejor mañana…O solo se debia a que trato a los Jinchuurikis como se debia, en otras palabras con respeto.

Cada Kage entreno en este campo de entrenamiento, solo los Kages y sus equipos genin que llevaran ellos o sus familiares mas cercanos. Como es el caso de Bee, que entrena con sus hijas Samui y Yugito, asi como entrena a su sobrina Karui. Es frecuente que a veces vengan amigos cercanos a Bee o al Raikage a entrenar, para ver si tenían el favor "divino" de este sagrado campo de entrenamiento para ver si son afortunados en su vida, ser reconocidos como grandes shinobis y kunoichis, o ser el próximo Raikage.

Ahora Bee estaba "entrenando" a su equipo genin ya que, al ser el equipo del Bee que era el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi las expectativas de sus genin eran muy altas, casi como los genin que estaban a cargo de los futuros Raikage.

-Mientras esta Bee-sensei escribiendo en su libretita- dijo Yugito mirando a Karui- ¿Qué tal un combate amistoso?- pregunto mientras se colocaba en una pose de pelea.

-Ya era hora de que entrenemos no- dijo Karui con una burla- Veamos si puedes aguantarme sin tu gatita interior- dijo mientras reia

-" **¡Hazla comer el polvo gatita! ¡Nadie me dice gatita y vive para contarlo!"** \- Bramo furiosa Matatabi

-"Hai Mata-chan"- dijo Yugito mientras se preparaba para pelear

-Ya que termino mi momento de inspiración- dijo Bee mientras guardaba su libreta- Y tu fuiste mi musa para mi inspiración. Es hora que te muestre como moverse como mariposa y como picar como una abeja- dijo mientras desenvainaba tres de sus chokutos- ¡Porque es hora hija mia que sepas lo que es luchar contra Hachibi-sama!- dijo mientras adoptaba una pose ofensiva

-Dare todo mi potencial- dijo Samui mientras colocaba su Tanto en forma defensiva- No te fallare…..padre

Samui y Bee estaban a punto de comenzar su combate de entrenamiento, el mismo caso era Karui y Yugito, el trio de kunoichis estaban dispuestas a demostrar de que estaban hechas, pero como si cosa divina fuera, algo les impedia esta vez entrenar a gusto.

 ***CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

Samui esquivo una gran cantidad de kunai que estaban empeñadas en atacarla, de forma defensiva coloco su tanto mientras enfocaba su vista al causante de ese ataque, el mismo caso fue para Karui que recibió varias shuriken en dirección a ella, pero de no tener buenos reflejos tal vez le hubiera salido algo caro ese ataque sorpresa.

El equipo Bee miro a los causantes de la interrupción de su entrenamiento, Bee guardo sus chokuto en su funda, mientras miraba delante a las personas que tuvieron las agallas para entrar en este sagrado campo de entrenamiento y mas que nada detener la capacitación de sus genin.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Bee con seriedad- Estos terrenos están prohibidos para la visita de civiles y personas como ustedes

-Tranquilo, solo estamos de paso visitando el lugar- dijo una voz calmada

-Y mas que nada es un acto de agresión el tratar de atacar a mi equipo- dijo Bee mientras miraba con total seriedad al sujeto- Mas que nada se les advirtió de eso…Hatake Kakashi

El mencionado Kakashi estaba parado de forma tranquila mientras echaba un ojo a su pornografía barata con su único ojo visible, mientras Menma y Sasuke estaban ahí con sonrisas muy arrogantes, al igual que Sakura la cual estaba mirando a Sasuke con corazones en sus ojos, Sasuke enfoco su vista en las tres kunoichis, lo que al enfocarlas a Karui, Samui y Yugito a estas tres les trajo una sensación repulsiva por esas sonrisa.

-No esta prohibido visitar todo lugar de Kumo- dijo Menma con arrogancia- Tambien de estarlo nos habrían inundado con ANBU, o tal vez saben quien es mejor que ellos y deciden esconderse entre las sombras como cobardes

-¿Por qué mostrarse si esa es su labor?- pregunto Yugito con sencillez- Es su labor trabajar bajo las sombras, si no sabes eso o eres despistado…..O muy estupido

-Tch, no dejare que me insulte una perra de kumo- dijo Menma con arrogancia

-Y con esa van dos faltas graves- dijo Karui mientras suspiraba- ¿Bee-sensei porque no seguimos con el entrenamiento?

-Creo que no se podrá si ellos están- dijo Bee con seriedad- Se los dire una vez shinobis de Konoha, salgan de aquí o digan de una vez porque están invadiendo un área prohibida- dijo mientras su mirada se endurecia

-Solo estábamos pasando por aquí, y mis lindos genin quisieron entrenar- dijo Kakashi con simpleza- Pero cada campo estaba ocupado por genin y chunin que estaban entrenando, asi que vimos este campo y pensamos que podíamos entrenar.

-Los de Kumo tienen suerte de siquiera tener a un Uchiha en su delante- dijo Sasuke con su arrogancia- No todos los días tienes a un Uchiha en tu misera y débil aldea- dijo con una sonrisa petulante

-¿Por qué deberíamos estar orgullosos de tu presencia?- pregunto Samui- No eres nadie importante aquí en Kumogakure y Kaminari no Kuni, solamente eres el triste caparazón de un clan extinto- dijo mientras sonreía al ver como Sasuke se enojaba

-¡CHA, DEBERIAS ESTAR AGRADECIDA QUE SASUKE-KUN SEA HUMILDE AL HONRARLOS CON SU PRESENCIA!- Grito a tal grado Sakura que casi hace que los oidos de Yugito y Bee sangren

-¡Podrias callar a tu mono!- dijo Samui molesta- ¡Esta prohibido incluso venir con mascotas, a menos que sea invocaciones!

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES MONO PERRA DE KUMO!- Chillo Sakura

-¿Una mujer con agallas eh?- pregunto Sasuke mientras la comia con la mirada, ignorando a Sakura- Tu seras perfecta…..Lucha conmigo

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto confundida Samui- ¿Por qué lucharía contra ti? No gano nada al hacerlo.

-Hmpf, eres una mujer muy temeraria como para decir esas palabras del gran clan Uchiha- dijo mientras la seguía devorando con la mirada- Tu cuerpo será perfecto para traer la grandeza al clan Uchiha otra vez- dijo mientras avanzaba a ella- Deberias estar orgullosa de ser escogida como mi futura esposa y mas que nada como la indicada para llevar a mi clan a la grandeza- dijo con una sonrisa algo perturbadora

Sasuke se acerco a ella, la vencería aquí y ahora, le demostraría que ella era la indicada para tener a su estirpe y asi llevar la gloria a los Uchiha una vez mas, Samui se acerco de la misma manera a Sasuke mientras su mirada seria no flaqueaba o cambiaba al tener al ultimo Uchiha en su delante

-Deberias estar agradecida- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa oscura- Tu seras perfecta para renacer a mi clan

Samui no hizo nada, solo miraba a Sasuke con seriedad, ladeo su visión hacia Bee, el cual la miraba, el solo dio un asentimiento discreto, Samui sonrio levemente, le daría una lección a Sasuke y le daría donde mas duele.

-Si gano, te alejas tu y tu equipo de este campo de entrenamiento- dijo Samui

-Si gano, tu renunciaras a tu aldea y seras mi esposa- dijo Sasuke con una mirada algo perturbadora

-Hmpf, como si eso pasara genin de Konoha- dijo Samui con su usual carácter- Antes muerta que aceptar a ser tu esclava.

Samui y Sasuke se colocaron en una posición de batalla, Sasuke activo su **Sharingan** , al parecer iba a ir con todo, Samui miro con calma a Sasuke analizando la posición, su estilo y mas que nada el **Sharingan** que brillaba en sus ojos.

-"Obviamente usara su **Sharingan"-** Penso Samui- "Cada movimiento que haga lo va a prevenir" "Si hago un jutsu lo copiara con su **Dojutsu** "- dijo mientras miraba su Tanto- "Solo me queda usar mi Tanto y…..ese Jutsu"

-Entonces que tal un combate amistoso entre nuestros lindos Genin- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa- Ya que tu genin y el mio están listos para su combate

-¿Segura Samui de hacer esto?- pregunto Bee, obteniendo un asentimiento de la rubia- Esta bien, ella acepta

 **Samui vs Sasuke**

-El combate de practica entre Samui de Kumo y Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha…¡Comienza!- dijo Bee con seriedad

Sasuke saco un par de shuriken y las lanzo a gran velocidad, mientras Samui esperaba a que estuviera cerca de ella para esquivarlas con sencillez, pero en lugar de usar su Tanto para desviar las trayectorias de las shuriken, solamente le basto agacharse para evitar con éxito las shuriken

-¿Solamente haras eso?- pregunto Samui

-Solo estoy probando los reflejos de la futura madre de mis hijos- dijo Sasuke con arrogancia

-Tch- dijo Samui- "Solo esquivar y usar mi Tanto me restringe contra el"- pensó- "Al demonio, Bee-sensei querra ver que tanto progrese"- dijo mientras tomaba distancia

Samui se alejo de Sasuke tanto como pudo, Sasuke estaba esperando el ataque de Samui aun teniendo la idea de ver, que tan hábil iba a ser la "futura madre" de sus hijos. Samui hizo con gran rapidez una secuencia de sellos

- **Raiton: Asesinato electromagnetico-** Dijo Samui antes de colocar sus manos en el suelo

Una ola de corriente salió disparada en todas direcciones, aunque Samui enfocaba mas su jutsu a la dirección de Sasuke el cual de forma arrogante el decidio recibir el ataque, con tal de "probar" ( **Y una opinión mia, recibir el ataque de forma masoquista)** de la rubia de Kumo. Pero a menos de dos metros de llegar a Sasuke la corriente eléctrica se hizo mas poderosa aumentando la peligrosidad del jutsu

Sasuke recibió directamente el jutsu, el empezó a gritar cuando sintió como la corriente de electricidad pasaba por todo su cuerpo, pensó tontamente que no le haría daño un jutsu **Raiton** , ya que el tiene esa afinidad elemental, pero no tomo en cuenta que los habitantes de Kumo son muy hábiles con el **Raiton**

-Tch, eres muy hábil- dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura- Seras una perfecta concubina y madre de mis hijos….Pero es mi turno de demostrarte que tan fuerte soy- dijo mientras lanzaba varios shuriken con gran velocidad

Samui agarro su Tanto y empezó a desviar las trayectorias de los shuriken con facilidad al igual que la primera vez, pero fue una distracción de Saskue el cual a gran velocidad se acerco a Samui hasta estar en su delante

-"Es rápido"- pensó levemente sorprendida Samui

Sasuke no dejo reaccionar a Samui y a gran velocidad se agacho y le conecto una poderosa patada a la mandíbula de Samui, con tal fuerza que hizo que Samui salieran volando un par de metros hacia arriba. Sasuke se coloco de cuclillas y tomo impulso antes de saltar y estar detrás de Samui la cual apenas registro lo que acabo de pasar.

-A que no esperabas esto- dijo Sasuke a Samui la cual giro su cabeza y se sorprendio al ver a Sasuke

Sasuke giro un poco su cuerpo para poder darle una patada al costado de Samui, pero a tiempo la rubia detuvo sus intenciones al bloquear con su brazo la patada, Sasuke viendo eso actuo rápido y giro de nuevo su cuerpo, pero esta vez golpeando con su puño en el estomago de Samui, sacándole un gruñido de dolor

El golpe había evitado que siguiera subiendo, ahora ambos estaban descendiendo a gran velocidad, Sasuke golpeo otra vez en el estomago de Samui haciendo que ella cayera con mas velocidad, y estando a unos metros del suelo Sasuke giro totalmente su cuerpo para darle una patada de hacha en todo el pecho de Samui

- **¡Rafaga de Leones!-** Dijo Sasuke conectando la patada con el cuerpo de Samui

A pesar del ataque de Sasuke, Samui a tiempo pudo colocar ambos brazos y proteger su pecho de lo que parecía ser un golpe que impulsaba mas rápido su llegada al suelo y que agravaría los daños en caso de no protegerse. El cuerpo de Samui cayo al piso mientras sentía como su espalda le dolia, pero no tanto al haberse protegido de la patada de Sasuke, ocasionando que solo la caída le lastimara la espalda.

El Uchiha rápidamente se separo de Samui la cual hizo el mismo movimiento, se separaron hasta que otra vez su distancia era de 5 metros, Sasuke jadeaba un poco, el mismo caso era Samui, ella trabajaba su mente a toda potencia con tal de descubrir un punto débil del Uchiha el cual pueda explotar con facilidad, y que ocasione una ventaja favorable en su pelea.

- **Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego-** dijo Sasuke antes de inflar sus pulmones tanto como pudo con aire

Sasuke libero una gran bola de fuego que se acercaba con rapidez a Samui, la cual empezó a hacer su propia serie de sellos.

- **Suiton: Barrera de Agua** \- dijo antes de terminar sus sellos de mano con el sello de pájaro

Un gran chorro de Agua se formo crenado una barrera de Agua que conecto con la bola de Fuego, ocasionando que se creara una gran cortina de vapor por el choque de ambas técnicas, Sasuke sonreía, no pensaba que Samui tuviera otra afinidad como el, lo que la hizo desearla mucho mas.

-¡Samui, mas vale que no pierdas con ese emo con pelo de culo de pato!- Bramo molesta Yugito- ¡Si lo haces te dejare con Bee-sensei toda una semana, mientras escuchas su rap!- dijo mientras esperaba que sus palabras de "apoyo" a su hermana tuvieran efecto

Aunque no lo veían, Samui estaba aterrada ¡Ni loca se quedaría una semana con su padre escuchando sus rimas de mierda! Asi que dejandose de juegos empezó a hacer sellos de mano con rapidez

- **Raiton: Colmillo de Tigre** \- dijo mientras terminaba sus sellos de mano mientras conectaba sus palmas con el suelo

La tierra empezó a temblar cuando Samui acumulo una buena cantidad de chakra **Raiton** , mientras su jutsu se hacia notar mostrando a un tigre hecho totalmente con rayos de color azul eléctrico y con ojos rojos como la sangre misma, el tigre de rayos lanzo un rugido antes de salir a gran velocidad hacia la posición de Sasuke.

El Uchiha estaba esperando la técnica de Samui, aun muy petulante respecto al combate, ya que seguía "examinando" a su "futura" esposa, pero su examinación se detuvo cuando el vapor que estaba en su delante desaparecio al instante cuando un Tigre hecho de rayos de un zarpazo esfumo el vapor, Sasuke salto hacia atrás de forma acrobática mientras veía como el tigre empezaba a lanzar zarpazos con tal de conectar con su cuerpo y electrocutarlo

- **Raiton: Latigo** \- dijo Samui entre las nubes de vapor

Samui en su mano izquierda creo un latigo de rayos el cual tenia al menos unos 5 metros, lo necesario como para golpear a Sasuke y distraerlo para que su **Colmillo de Tigre** le conectara con un zarpazo. Ella lanzo un latigazo a la dirección de Sasuke con tal de darle y distraerlo lo suficiente

 ***ZAP***

 ***ZAP***

Lanzaba latigo tras latigo entre el vapor, mientras el sonido del latigo se hacia presente, a lo lejos Bee miraba con aprobación a su hija, al parecer aprendio una útil técnica de medio-corto alcance que sirve como distractora para otras técnicas mas poderosas.

El primer latigo de Samui que era como una pequeña ola de rayos se acerco a Sasuke, el cual miro en shock la ola de rayos esquivándolos con éxito al agacharse y ver de forma lenta cual efecto de Matrix como pasaba muy cerca de su nariz a nada de conectar con el.

El descanso le duro poco cuando vio que mas ondas de rayos y el tigre de rayos estaban apresurándose, Sasuke tenia que actuar rápido sino el perdería de forma muy humillante contra Samui, y el no quería eso, no si quería impresionarla.

- **Doton: Muro de tierra** \- dijo Sasuke mientras hacia una rápida secuencia de sellos

Sasuke termino sus sellos de manos conectando sus palmas al suelo, mientras un muro de 5x5 metros se alzaba y lo protegia de los ataques eléctricos, el muro recibió de lleno las ondas de rayos que impactaban y empezaban a desmoronar el muro, el tigre lanzo un rugido casi ensordecedor e impacto su ser contra el muro, logrando para el shock de Sasuke destruir el único jutsu que sabia de **Doton**

El vapor dejo de estar presente en el lugar, y todos pudieron ver los pequeños estragos en el campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke jadeaba, al no ser un usuario de **Doton** y mas que nada que el jutsu que sabia consumia mucho chakra para los novatos, y desgraciadamente no había practicado este jutsu para regular la cantidad correcta de chakra, por lo que sus reservas de chakra eran suficientes para un jutsu mas….y el sabia que jutsu.

-Debo decir…que estoy algo sorprendido de la habilidad de tu genin- dijo Kakashi con aburrimiento- Pocos genin tienen la capacidad de dominar dos afinidades elementales.

-Las entreno el mejor- dijo Bee con orgullo- Aunque…lastimosamente tu genin perdió. Sentira la derrota en todo su ser, cuando Samui-chan le derrote y le haga perecer oh yeah- dijo mientras volvía a rapear, sacando una gota de sudor de Kakashi

-¡VAMOS SASUKE-KUN, DEMUESTRALE A ESA PERRA DE KUMO EL PODER DE LOS UCHIHA!- Chillo Sakura haciendo doler los oidos de todos por igual

-¡Samui, si no le ganas al emo ese te dejo un mes entero con Bee-sensei!- Bramo esta vez Karui mientras veía con una sonrisa como Samui se asustaba

-Debo decirlo…..eres muy…..buena- dijo Sasuke mientras jadeaba

-Lastimosamente no puedo decir lo mismo de mi oponente- dijo mientras veía como Sasuke se enojaba.

-Eso no diras cuando seas la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha- dijo mientras Sasuke se agachaba

Sasuke se arrodillo y empezó a hacer un par de sellos de mano mientras canalizaba el chakra que le quedaba par asu ultima técnica, con esta técnica debia ganar, y no había probabilidad que ella ganara, o se rendia…O moria ahí mismo donde esta parada.

El chakra **Raiton** se hizo presente en su mano derecha Sasuke, mientras el sonido de miles de aves se escuchaba en todo el campo de entrenamiento, la mano de Sasuke se cubrió de rayos de forma completa mientras el sonido de aves se hacia mas y mas fuerte a cada segundo

-¡Es tu derrota!- dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a correr- ¡Rindete o moriras!

Samui vio como Sasuke invoco una especie de técnica en su mano derecha, luego miro a su Sensei y a su equipo viéndolos con una sonrisa imperceptible en su rostro, ella empezó a hacer un rápido sello de manos hasta que termino sus sellos en el sello de serpiente.

- **Suiton: Cascada de Agua-** dijo Samui

Samui escupio una gran cantidad de Agua que mas parecía a una gran ola de agua, el agua rápidamente lleno el campo de agua mientras Sasuke saltaba de la tierra al agua y canalizaba el chakra a sus pies para poder evitar perder velocidad en su ataque

Pero Samui no se detuvo, ella hizo otra serie de sellos de mano, mientras Kakashi veía en shock. Era imposible que un genin hiciera dos jutsu al mismo tiempo, a menos que fueran **Clones de sombras,** cosa que no pasaba, por lo que estaba con su **Sharingan** descubierto mientras esperaba que jutsu saldira de su ser

-" **Raiton: Ola de inspiración"-** Dijo Samui su jutsu mentalmente

Una corriente eléctrica salió disparada al mismo tiempo que su jutsu de agua, la cual al instante lleno toda la zona rodeada de agua con Rayos, lo que Sasuke no pudo esquivar exitosamente ya que recibió una descarga eléctrica devastadora

-¡GAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Sasuke grito mientras sentía como la descarga atravesaba todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza

El no pudo mantener su **Chidori** el cual desaparecio cuando Sasuke colapso al agua haciendo que el daño fuera mucho mayor, ya que el agua le traspasaba de forma indiscriminada una gran cantidad de corrientes electricas.

El jutsu de Samui duro unos 10 segundos mas hasta que sintió que ya era suficiente todo esto para vencer al Uchiha, ella jadeo un poco, mantener un jutsu de fusión como ese era algo cansador, pero ella logro dominar la técnica de principio a fin.

Ella camino lentamente a donde estaba Sasuke, mientras veía como había un par de charcos de agua en todo el terreno del campo de entrenamiento, ella se arrodillo al ver a Sasuke totalmente gimiendo de dolor aun por los espasmos involuntarios que las descargas crearon en su cuerpo.

-¿Creiste que ese jutsu tuyo me ganaría?- dijo Samui en un susurro- ¿Creiste que no toleraría un jutsu de tal magnitud? Pues te equivocas…Retar a un ninja de Kumogakure con el **Raiton** es una sentencia de muerte, asi como lo es el retar a un ninja de Konoha con **Katon** \- dijo mientras lo miraba- A la próxima toma eso en cuenta niño…. Y por cierto, el chunin que es el líder de tu comitiva, tiene mas posibilidades de poder tener un noviazgo conmigo, de las que tu JAMAS en la vida tendrías conmigo- dijo mientras se retiraba e ingnoraba la mirada de odio y deseo de Sasuke le lanzaba

-Sasuke Uchiha no puede continuar- dijo Bee- La ganadora es Samui de Kumogakure

 **-** ¡ELLA HIZO TRAMPA!- Chillo Sakura mientras señalaba a Samui- ¡SASUKE-KUN DEBIO GANAR, NO ESA PERRA DE KUMO!

-Gano legítimamente Sakura- dijo Kakashi mientras miraba su libro otra vez- Ella demostró ser mas hábil y decidida a conseguir la victoria.

-Ya gano Samui- dijo Karui- Ahora lárguense de aquí- dijo con molestia

-¡OBLIGAME PERRA DE KUMO!- Chillo Sakura otra vez, molestando a Karui

-Ya que Sasuke y tu genin se divirtieron ¿Qué tal si les damos oportunidad a mis genin y a los tuyos de divertirse en un combate de practica?- pregunto Kakashi mirando a Bee

Bee lo considero ¿Seria buena idea? Ya había expuesto las habilidades de Samui a un potencial enemigo como lo es Konoha ¿Seria sensato el mostrar las demás habilidades de sus demás pupilos?- se pregunto mentalmente

-De seguro tiene miedo que lastime a una de sus putas genin ese estupido jounin- dijo Menma abriendo innecesariamente su boca

Bee miro a Menma, el estaba molesto, no solo lo insulto, sino que llamo a sus hijas y a su sobrina "putas" lo que lo hizo cabrearse, y tener a Bee cabreado es tan peligroso como A furioso por lo que saben los ninjas de Kumogakure.

-Bien- dijo Bee manteniendo la calma- ¿Quién ira contra quien?

-Bueno, podría ir Sakura- dijo Kakashi mientras analizaba a Yugito y Karui- "Hmm, la genin llamada Yugito por lo que los ANBU de Danzo-sama informaron es la Jinchuuriki del Niibi. Sus habilidades son desconocidas hasta ahora, en el examen chunin solo mostro **Taijutsu** caracteristico del Yondaime Raikage, por lo que hasta ahora es una oponente poco ideal para Sakura"- pensó mientras miraba ahora a Karui-

"La hija del Raikage. Muestra la **Armadura de Rayos** , técnica insignia del Raikage A, **Taijutsu** impresionante para alguien de su edad, enfocado en fuerza y velocidad con algo de letalidad si tiene conocmientos de cada zona del cuerpo. Seria la oponente ideal para Sakura. Y además me servirá para informar de sus habilidades a Minato-sensei cuando iniciemos los planes de conquista" Creo que Karui seria una oponente ideal para mi Sakura- dijo Kakashi con su sonrisa de ojo característica.

-Te mostrare de lo que soy capaz perra de Kumo- dijo Sakura con arrogancia- Pateare tu trasero al insultar a Sasuke-kun

-Tch, ahora la kunoichi de mentira me va a "darme" una lección- bufo divertida Karui- No creo que ni un minuto aguantes contra mi…..no, ni menos de 30 segundos- dijo confiada Karui

-El encuentro de practica entre Sakura Haruno de Konoha y Karui de Kumo ¡Comienza!- Dijo Bee mientras veía como Sakura y Karui se ponían en posiciones defensivas

Karui no espero mucho, decidiendo ir con todo activo de forma rápida su **Armadura de Rayos** mientras era rodeada por un aura de chakra azul mientras rayos pequeños de color azul eléctrico aparecían de forma intermitente cada segundo mientras el chirrido de los rayos sonaba en el área

* **SHUIZ***

 ***BASH***

-¡PUUUUAAAAAJ- Sakura abrió la boca tanto como pudo mientras literalmente vomitaba una gran cantidad de saliva

Karui a una velocidad cegadora apareció delante de Sakura e incursto su puño en el estomago de la pelirosada, todos se estremecieron cuando pudieron escuchar claramente como su parte de su caja torácica crujia por ese devastador puñetazo, que de seguro rompería algunas costillas.

Karui no perdió tiempo y agarro a Sakura de la cintura y la lanzo hacia arriba mostrando su gran fuerza, Sakura aun no registraba el golpe previamente dado a su ser, por lo que estaba prácticamente en shock procesando todo lo sucedido

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES PERRA DE KONOHA!- Bramo furiosa Karui- ¡ES TODO LO QUE TIENES!

Karui tomo impulso y saldo a la misma dirección de Sakura mientras se aferraba a su cintura teniendo la cabeza de Sakura del lado opuesto de la de Karui, estando ambas "sentadas" aunque de forma opuesta, ya que Karui abrazaba las caderas de Sakura mientras en sus hombros estaban colgando sus piernas mientras Sakura tenia la cabeza apretada por las piernas de Karui para evitar que se mueva

-¡ **BOMBAZO LIGERO!-** Grito Karui su técnica antes de impactar con el suelo

* **BOOOOOOOOOM***

El Poderoso ataque de Karui impacto en el suelo, creando asi una gran polvareda y una gran cantidad de escombros que fueron expulsados de forma explosiva de la tierra, los mas cercanos al área de combate se taparon los ojos al ver la cantidad de polvo que se creo al igual que para proteger sus ojos de un posible escombro que les impacte en la cara.

La polvareda paso luego de un minuto y vieron los de Konoha en shock como había un cráter de 5 metros de radi medio de profundidad estando en medio Karui que aun abrazaba las caderas de Sakura la cual se notaba que no se movia.

Karui dejo de abrazar las caderas de Sakura mientras se levantaba y limpiaba el polvo de su cuerpo, para luego mirar a su equipo…O mas exactamente a Samui

-¿Cuánto fue Samui?- pregunto Karui con una sonrisa

La rubia de Kumo miro un pequeño cronometro que tenia en su mano derecha mientras lo detenia a tiempo para ver cual fue la duración oficial del "combate" sonrio levemente lo que vio Karui, indicando tal vez que eran buenas noticias

-Superaste tu reto personal- dijo mientras sonreía levemente- 20 segundos…nada mal **  
**  
-¡TE LO DIJE EXCUSA DE KUNOICHI!- Dijo alegre Karui mientras hacia una pose de victoria- ¡Te dije que me tomaría menos de 30 segundos para vencerte! ¡Ni el tiempo gastado en ti lo vales!

-Sakura Haruno no puede continuar…..La ganadora es Karui de Kumogakure- dijo Bee con una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación- Mi sobrina es como el rayo, veloz y mortífera al atacar, fulminando a sus enemigos hasta matar oh yeah- dijo mientras rapeaba.

-Um…Bee-sensei- dijo Yugito mirando incomoda a Bee- ¿Es normal que ella siga asi?- señalo a Sakura

-Tal vez esta muerta- dijo Samui sin disimularlo- Es poco probable aguantar una **Bomba Ligera**

-¿No debería estar preocupada por su genin?- pregunto Karui a Kakashi- No es que me preocupe, pero no quiero ser culpable de matar a tan patética excusa de ninja.

Kakashi solo miro el cuerpo de Sakura mientras analizaba superficialmente los daños, pudo ver que al impactar con la tierra, se había abierto el cráneo lo que causaba que estuviera sangrando, aunque pudo ver que no fue tan grave como para llevarla al instante a emergencias, pero de todas formas necesitaba llevarla para aparentar "preocupación" Noto también que por la postura endeble que tomo su columna tal vez el impacto de la técnica le haya roto algunas vertebras y un par de costillas, y posiblemente la haya inducido a un coma por que no respondia al dolor que su cuerpo sentía en estos momentos.

Kakashi la alzo de forma nupcial mientras miraba a Bee el cual lo miraba con confusión.

-¿Dónde hay un hospital cercano?- pregunto Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo

Antes de siquiera responder un escuadrón de ANBU pertenecientes a Kumogakure apareció rodeando a Kakashi y a la noqueada Sakura, Kakashi miro con curiosidad a los ANBU ¿Desde cuando los ANBU estaban aquí? Luego recordó que ellos habían irrumpido de manera ilegal un lugar prohibido para civiles y extranjeros que visitaban a Kumo.

Al igual que los ANBU de Kumogakure, apareció Anko, Hikari, Kushina y Naruto el cual se notaba que no estaba feliz del todo. En un momento estaba conversando tranquilamente con Kushina que de apoco se estaba convirtiendo en amigo del que era su hijo (A pesar de que aun le dolia esa decisión) y al otro momento un ANBU le informa que Kakashi junto al "duo palo en el culo" y la perra faldera del emo Uchiha estaban irrumpiendo de manera ilegal un terreno que era prohibido pisar si no eras un Kage o un familiar de estos.

El mismo caso fue el de Anko y Hikari la cual estaba pasando por la primera lección de Anko que era "Leccion 1: Como permanecer inmutada al ser humillada de forma publica" algo que a Hikari le estaba tomando un poco el poder dominar ya que como todas las personas (O bueno casi todas) era pendiente del que diran de ella las demás personas, como se demostró en su conversación previa con Anko. Pero su lección termino abruptamente cuando Naruto y Kushina aparecieron en el cuarto donde ambas estaban y los cuatro se dirigieron de forma rápida a donde se encontraba el idiota de Kakashi.

-Hatake Kakashi- dijo Naruto con seriedad- Se puede saber que parte de no cometer un acto que nos mande al I.T. no entendiste en tu cabeza- dijo con dureza

-Tranquilo Naruto- dijo Kakashi- Solo estábamos recorriendo tranquilamente los campos de entrenamiento

-¡A esto le llamas recorrer tranquilamente!- dijo señalando a Sakura y de forma posterior a Sasuke el cual estaba noqueado pero descansando cerca de un par de arboles- ¡Si esa es tu definición de pasear tranquilamente por un campo de entrenamiento PROHIBIDO para el publico en general, entonces esta es mi definición de felicidad!- dijo Naruto cabreado mientras miraba a uno de los ANBU- Diganme que cagadas hizo este Jounin que estaba a mi mando.

-Irrumpio en nuestra practica- dijo Bee metiéndose en la conversación- Y luego "acordamos" que para que nos dejaran en paz entrenar Samui y Sasuke pelearan, si Samui ganaba se irían del campo. Pero el Uchiha despotricaba de que si el ganaba Samui "Renunciaria" a Kumogakure y se haría "esposa" del mocoso Uchiha- dijo mientras Bee lo decía todo sin rapear.

-Y el estado de Sakura quien lo explica- pregunto Anko mirando como Sakura lucia como si la fuerza de la naturaleza le cayera encima

-Fui yo- dijo Karui- Ella por ordenes de su jounin y de Bee-sensei nos enfrentamos en un combate amistoso…si se le puede llamar a ese burdo encuentro un combate- dijo con molestia

-Lamento las estupideces a las que ustedes fueron involucradas gracias al Jounin bajo mi mando- dijo mientras se arrodillaba- Les aseguro que-

* **BOOOOOOM***

 **-** ¡BEE QUE PENDEJADAS HICISTE AHORA!- Grito coléricamente A asustando a Bee

-Hermano yo- dijo Bee antes de recibir una "Drop kick" de A y mandarlo a un árbol cercano

* **PUM***

El cuerpo de Bee traspaso el árbol, el cual cayo directamente al suelo los ANBU temblaron notablemente ante esa acción, ya que juraron que escucharon los huesos de Bee romperse, pero para Karui, Samui y Yugito esto les era normal asi que estaban indiferentes de la situación.

-¡Se puede saber porque hay shinobis de Konoha en un terreno sagrado para Kumogakure!- Bramo furioso A mientras miraba mortalmente a los miembros de Konoha- ¡Respondan ahora mismo si no deseean un **Lariat** que les vuele la cabeza!

-Según lo que el Hatake dijo- hablo Naruto- Supuestamente estaban recorriendo por los campos de Kumogakure para que sus genin pudieran "entrenar"- dijo entre comillas- Luego vieron este campo y al ver que había gente entrenando Sasuke dedujo que eran poderosos ninjas y como es costumbre decidio retar a uno de ellos…Seguido del Namikaze y aprobado por el Hatake- dijo mientras señalaba a Sasuke noqueado- Y el resultado es obvio…..Puede preguntarle a sus genin quien noqueo al Uchiha, pero no reclamare nada o pedire una remuneración por ser atacado o alguna estupidez asi.

-Eso explica algo- dijo A- pero- dijo mientras ahora miraba a Bee- ¡PORQUE ACEPTASTE UN COMBATE CONTRA ESTOS GENIN BEE, ACASO ERES UN ESTUPIDO!

-Hermano deja hablar y asi podras escuchar mi punto de vista con claridad- dijo Bee rapeando- El hacer pelear a mis genin con sus genin es para aumentar la amistad, entre Konoha y Kumo que esta floreciendo con mucha tranquilidad

-¿A que te refieres Bee?- dijo A- Y mas vale que lo digas sin rapear porque si no- dijo mientras miraba mortalmente a Bee

-Esto puede aumentar las posibilidades de tener una alianza con Konoha, y asi acabar con nuestra rivalidad- dijo Bee entre susurros- Esto seria el posible inicio de una gran amistad, como lo iba a ser Konoha y Kumo durante antes del inicio de la Primera Gran Guerra Shinobi- dijo sorprendiendo a Bee-

No solo eso, también te haría el mejor Raikage, mucho mejor que Oto-sama. Piensalo Hermano, el tener esta alianza con Konoha no solo acabara con las riñas y problemas que Kumo y Konoha tienen desde hace décadas, sino que te hará el mejor Raikage que haya dirigido Kumogakure, mucho mejor que Oji-sama y Tou-sama al terminar lo que Oji-sama había iniciado.

-Eso es- dijo A antes de abrir los ojos- Un buen punto…A pesar de tu estupidez y tus rimas de mal gusto eres muy audaz Bee- dijo A sonriendo- Bien, viendo que tanto tu Naruto-san como yo estamos cabreados por la incompetencia de nuestros subordinados- dijo mientras Naruto asentia- Y ya que estaban luchando sus genin contra los mios…..Porque no dejar que esto concluya con una lucha mas.

-¿Qué propones?- dijo Naruto algo interesado

-Ya que los genin de tu comitiva estaban luchando contra los genin al mando de mi hermano menor…..Porque no vemos un combate de practica mas- dijo mientras sonreía- Como una muestra de fraternidad entre dos aldeas shinobis sin objetivos bajo la mesa o algo por el estilo.

-…..Me parece una buena idea- dijo mientras miraba a su comitiva- ¿Pero que combate seria? ¿Genin contra Genin? ¿Chunin contra Chunin?

-Genin contra Genin- dijo A sabiendo a quien escoger- ¡Yugito! ¡Al frente y al centro!

Yugito rápidamente apareció deltante de A mientras una mirada seria se manifestaba en su rostro, Naruto ya entiendio a donde quería llevar esto….Una pelea de Jinchuurikis. Naruto ladeo su vista y vio a Menma el cual le miraba con odio a el y luego con mas odio a Yugito, si lo metia causaría que la mitad **Yin** de su Kaa-san se descontrole y ocasione un caos en Kumo y una posible guerra Shinobi entre los aliados de Kumo y Konoha por igual. El entraría pero el no era un Jinchuuriki "Tecnicamente" hablando por lo que solo quedaba una opción

Pero al parecer Naruto no estaba pensando únicamente en esa hipótesis, Anko al ver una oportunidad de oro como esta lanzo literalmente a Hikari la cual solto un grito de sorpresa delante de Naruto, sacándole una mirada de confusión.

-¿Hikari?- pregunto algo confundido

-Anko- dijo Hikari mirando a Anko- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Leccion dos mi aprendiz- dijo en un susurro- Muestra iniciativa, a veces tiene que lanzarte sin pensar en lo que te rodea, para atraer la atención indirecta de quien tienes en tu mira- dijo mientras sonreía- Y mi plan funciono

-Pero yo no quiero pelear- dijo entre susurros

-Vamos, ¿Quieres mostrarle al zorrito que eres material para ser su?- dijo mientras contaba con sus dedos- ¿Quinta novia?

-¡QUINTA!- Dijo en shock y con un sonrojo sacando una mirada de confusión de los demás en el campo

-Hikari quiere ofrecerse totalmente a enfrentar a tu Genin Raikage-dono- dijo Anko con una sonrisa- No le defraudara.

-Anko- dijo Naruto

-Tu solo confía jefe- dijo juguetonamente sacando un suspiro de molestia a Naruto

-Luego pedire una explicación- dijo mientras miraba al Raikage- Como vio, Hikari Uzumaki se dispondrá a pelear en este enfrentamiento amistoso- dijo mientras el Raikage asentia

-Me parece bien- dijo mientras se retiraba a una distancia segura al igual que los demás

-Anko….. ¿Por qué lanzaste a mi musume ante el?- dijo Kushina molesta

-Usted solo confie Uzumaki-dono- dijo Anko sonriendo- Yo creo que dará un buen espectáculo.

-Pero- dijo Kushina al ver la mirada de Naruto, que le decía que le daría una explicación mas tarde- Esta bien….Pero quiero respuestas despues.

-¿Yugito Nii lista?- pregunto Bee mientras recibía un asentimiento de su hija- ¿Hikari Uzumaki lista?- pregunto mientras Hikari asentia de forma insegura- El partido entre Hikari de Konoha y Yugito de Kumo ¡COMIENZA!

 **Yugito Nii vs Hikari Uzumaki**

Ambas genin se miraron con seriedad, perdiendo cada rastro de duda e incertidumbre en sus seres, Yugito mostraría lo mucho que había avanzado tanto a A como a Bee, Hikari estaba un poco indecisa de todo esto, en primer lugar no quería pelear, pero recordando que esto era la lección 2 de Anko, decidio aceptar esto como una prueba de Anko para ver si era lo suficientemente decidida y asertiva para lanzarse a este tipo de situaciones con tal de atraerlo a Naruto.

- **Tch, Asi que esta es la carcelera de mi tonta hermana mayor-** Bufo molesta Matatabi a Yugito- **Quiero que le enseñes que tu eres mejor Jinchuuriki que su tonta carcelera.**

- **Adivino lo que hará Mata-chan** \- dijo Kurama mientras miraba sus garras- **Obligara a su carcelera para que demuestre que eres mejor que tu…Juega pasiva querida Hikari. No quiero darle el gusto a mi tonta hermanita menor.**

Yugito decidio empezar sacando rápidamente un par de kunais en cada mano de sus portakunais en sus piernas lanzándolos hacia Hikari, la cual esquivo rápidamente mientras se agachaba y respondia de misma forma al sacar varios kunai lanzándolos hacia Yugito

La genin de Kumo evadio cada kunai con éxito, mientras empezó a analizar cada movimiento que haría Hikari, la genin de Konoha estaba en la misma via analizando los movimientos de Yugito. Hikari decidio lanzar el primer ataque sacando varias shuriken y lanzándolas al mismo tiempo hacia Yugito.

-"Crees que con eso me ganaras"- pensó divertida Yugito, pero al mismo tiempo vio a Hikari hacer sellos de mano

- **Nipou: Jutsu clones de sombra: Shuriken** \- dijo Hikari terminando su jutsu con el caracteristico sello de cruz

Las 10 shuriken que lanzo Hikari se convirtieron en 20, luego en 30 y por ultimo para el shock de Yugito en mas de 100, Yugito saco un kunai y empezó a esquivar cada shuriken que iba a su dirección con tal de herirla

 ***CLANK*  
**  
 ***CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

Yugito empezó a desviar con su kunai la trayectoria de las shuriken que podía con su kunai, pero eso no evito que algunas shuriken le dieran en las piernas y algunas le rozaran el brazo derecho haciendo heridas superficiales.

-"Maldicion"- pensó molesta Yugito mientras sentía el caracteristico dolor de las cortadas de shuriken en sus piernas y brazo- "No pude esquivarlas todas"

- **No ha detenido su ataque gatita-** dijo Matatabi- **Estate atenta**

Hikari miro con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer no se esperaba ese jutsu, pensó con algo de confianza, asi que si no esperaba eso seguiría atacando con jutsus que fueran sorpresivos. Hizo varios sellos de manos mientras pensaba en la siguiente técnica que haría

- **Katon: Gran bola de fuego-** Dijo Hikari antes de inflar sus pulmones tanto como podía

Una poderosa bola de fuego salió escupida de la boca de Hikari, Yugito espero pacientemente el jutsu mientras hacia su propia secuencia de sellos. Antes de que impactara la bola de fuego contra Yugito, súbitamente un muro de tierra apareció a nada de que la bola de fuego chocara. Una explosión resonó en el campo de entrenamiento mientras una pequeña nube de polvo se levanto.

El polvo rápidamente desaparecio mientras Hikari veía con un ceño fruncido el muro de tierra que detuvo su jutsu de fuego. Pudo ver que era un muro de tierra de 2 metros de ancho y 3 de largo, vio que al centro del muro había una cabeza de lo que parecía un puma el cual rugia de forma amenazante

-" **Doton: Estalagmitas" -** pensó Yugito detrás de su muro de tierra

El suelo empezó a temblar en todo el campo de entrenamiento, Hikari estaba tensándose, no era natural ese movimiento del suelo, por lo que pensó que Yugito tenia que ver en todo esto. Como espero y vio en shock como cientos de estalagmitas salieron de la tierra con el objetivo de empalarla. Hikari empezó a esquivar cada estalagmita de forma acrobática, ya sea saltando lateralmente o saltando hacia atrás en un mortal.

Pero no todas las estalagmitas podía esquivar o evadir, ya que un par logro herirla en su brazo izquierdo y en su costado derecho, ella siseo de dolor al sentir como las estalagmitas traspasaron la piel y parte de su carne mientras olia al instante el olor familiar de la sangre…..su propia sangre

Ella no pudo detenerse por eso, ya que las estalagmitas salían mas rápido a cada segundo, asi que tuvo que seguir evadiendo como podía mientras era herida por las mismas. Yugito sonreía con confianza, era poco probable que pudiera salir ilesa si estaba en el suelo.

-"Mientras ella este tocando el suelo…Podre sentir sus movimientos y mas que nada….oir sus movimientos san- pensó con una sonrisa- "Con solo eso podre detectarla en cualquier parte de la tierra, a menos que encuentre una forma de eludir mis estalagmitas…..es kunoichi muerta"

Hikari tuvo que saltar a un árbol para estar lejos del radio de ataque de Yugito, a lo lejos diviso el muro que protegia a Yugito mientras las estalagmitas desaparecían dejando el piso sin imperfecciones visibles para ella. ¿Cómo podría acercarse a Yugito si ella tenia una defensa de ese estilo? Lanzo una pequeña ramita de la rama donde estaba avistando con total paciencia, la lanzo hacia la tierra para ver si su hipótesis era correcta

 ***SHIK***

Tal como pensó ella, la ramita fue destruida por una estalagmita que salió de la tierra misma cuando apenas y toco la tierra, para luego volver a ocultarse. Hikari abrió mucho los ojos ante esto, ya que le indicaba levemente lo que podía hacer.

-"Ya veo…..es una sensora como yo"- pensó Hikari analíticamente- "Kurama"

- **Si preguntas lo que creo que preguntaras….Todos los Bijuu son sensores natos, tanto de chakra como de emociones. Unos mas poderosos que otros** \- dijo Kurama- **Matatabi es la mejor en habilidades sensoriales de terreno y audición. Yo lo soy en aroma y audición por igual.**

-"Que probabilidad hay de que Yugito tenga ambos tipos de detección"- pregunto Hikari

- **Muchas. Si tiene una buena conexión o amistad con Matatabi, entonces estas en graves problemas** \- dijo Kurama- **El jutsu que usa es un jutsu de Doton de rango B, en manos expertas como las de los Tsuchikages puede ser de clase S, pero solo reacciona al sentir una alteración en el suelo que ella esta sintiendo**

Yugito estaba con una mano tocando el suelo con delicadeza, mientras que con la otra mano libre hacia medio sello de pájaro, a su vez tenia los ojos cerrados mientras enfocaba sus sentidos auditivos al máximo

-"Donde te metiste"- pensó Yugito mientras se concentraba

- **De seguro mi baka hermana mayor hizo que su Jinchuuriki se escondiera como la zorra cobarde que es-** Penso Matatabi con suficiencia- **Bien hecho gatita, la hiciste huir.**

-"Ella puede sentir todo lo que caiga a la tierra"- pensó Hikrai- "Pero ella debe estar concentrada para poder atacar al área en especifico donde ella siente que estoy ahí…..y tengo un plan"- mientras buscaba algo de su bolso ninja

Hikari a gran velocidad lanzo varios kunais con sellos explosivos, estos enterrándose tanto en la tierra como en el muro que servia de defensa de los ataques enemigos a Yugito. Yugito sintió la alteración del suelo donde justamente estaban los kuani y procedio a "empalar" los objetos que Hikari lanzo.

* **BOOOOOM***

cada sello en los kunai exploto, incluido los del muro de Yugito, haciendo que esta se desconcentrara y perdiera su enfoque por unos momentos. Yugito se recupero rápido, pero se quedo en shock al sentir varias personas en el suelo, lo que la hizo actuar de forma rápida

Hikari aprovecho la distracción de los sellos explosivos y con un sello de cruz creo 10 **Clones de Sombra** , que seriviran como distracción a Yugito mientras empezaba a canalizar chakra en una de sus manos. Los clones de Hikari se movieron a gran velocidad con el objetivo de mantener a Yugito distraída el tiempo necesario para que Hikari hiciera su jutsu.

Un par de clones de Hikari se acercaron lo mejor que podían hacia Yugito, pero las estalagmitas de Yugito a gran velocidad las atravesaron, para luego explotar en una nube de humo. Yugito se quedo confundida un momento, primero sintió como su jutsu atravesó a dos de las personas y ahora ya solo sentía a 8 personas en el área….¿Que estaba ocurriendo?

Los demás clones de Hikari empezaban a correr en varias direcciones con tal de distraer y confundir lo suficiente a Yugito como para que no sintiera la cantidad de chakra que Hikari estaba acumulando. Uno de los clones se dejo alcanzar por las estalacmitas mientras era traspasado en su cráneo y estomago por estas, para posteriormente poder explotar en una nube de humo

Yugito sintió la alteración en la tierra, ahora habían 7 personas en el área, poco a poco estaba desenvolviendo el secreto detrás de todo esto, y estaba trabajando su mente como la de Matatabi para vencer rápidamente a Hikari sin recurrir a su Bijuu

Hikari empezó a acumular chakra en la palma de su mano derecha mientras que su mano izquierda sujetaba firmemente su muñeca, podía sentir como el chakra se convertia en una esfera que giraba de forma peligrosa en su mano, ya casi estaba lista su técnica, solo necesitaba mas tiempo

Otros dos clones desaparecieron mientras eran empalados en piernas y corazón respectivamente, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, Yugito tenia una hipótesis con la desaparición de 5 de las 10 "personas" en el área. Asi que confirmando sus dudas dejo de sentir la tierra con su mano libre y la llevo al muro de tierra que la protegia para poder hacer una pequeña abertura que le mostrara a que se estaba enfrentando obviamente.

Pudo hacer una pequeña abertura al lograr redirigir la tierra del muro a otras zonas debiles de este, pudo ver como habían 5 "personas" que se movían a gran velocidad, entre los arboles, entre los arbustos e incluso detrás suyo.

Ella miro en shock cuando logro ver que dos de los "atacantes" eran Hikari…..y un clon de ella. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió eso antes? Ahora viendo eso su mirada se afilo y empezó a canalizar mas chakra **Doton** para aumentar el rango de protección de su muro logrando rodearla totalmente solo dejando la abertura que tenia en su delante, izquierda y derecha que era a la altura de sus ojos para poder ver los movimientos de Hikari

Hikari maldijo en voz baja cuando vio lo que hizo Yugito, al parecer descubrió que la había estado engañando con **Clones de Sombras** , de seguro sus clones fueron vistos fugazmente, pero el tiempo suficiente como para que Yugito se diera cuenta de su treta. Ella miro de forma sería el pequeño bunker de tierra que rodeaba a Yugito, pudo ver levemente que cada lado del bunker tenia una cabeza de Puma como si rugiera.

Ella miro su mano derecha viendo el jutsu que le daría una posible victoria….El **Rasengan** la esfera de chakra giratorio estaba haciendo un pequeño sonido, era indescriptible pero se notaba amenazante, su color azul fuerte le parecía un poco hipnotico y le dio un poco de brillo a la rama en la que se ocultaba de la mirada de Yugito, aunque ella creía que podía verla si tenia la visión muy entrenada.

- **Con eso no podras pasar su pequeño bunker Hikari** \- dijo Kurama mientras miraba a través de los ojos de Hikari lo que ella observaba por igual- **Ella de seguro esta fortificando las defensas de su pequeño bunker, si te das cuenta dejo de atacar a tus clones…Descubrio lo que estabas haciendo.**

-"Con esto podre ganarle"- pensó con confianza Hikari ****

 **-No lo creo,** **si bien tu Rasengan hasta donde entrenaste puede pasar fortificaciones de Doton de rango B, e incluso la Rotacion Celestial de los Hyuuga, si Yugito es capaz de fortalecer constantemente su bunker pasando a la ofensiva, entonces estarías en gran desventaja si tu jutsu falla, lo que te deja a la merced de ella para atacarte a quemarropa con su jutsu-** dijo Kurama mientras meditaba-

 **Lo que puedes hacer es tratar de intentar mezclar tu chakra con "Esa" afinidad secundaria que tanto has estado ocultando de tu familia tan celosamente** \- dijo Kurama con una sonrisa- **Es hora que demuestres que tu hermano Menma no es el único con "Ases" bajo su manga**

 **-** ¿"Estas segura Kurama"?- pregunto Hikari insegura- "Aun no domino bien esa afinidad"

- **Tu solo deja el resto a mi, pero mientras enfoca en concentrar y estabilizar el chakra de tu Rasengan para que no sea muy erratico a la hora de "inyectar" esa afinidad.**

Hikari ordeno a sus clones detenerse abruptamente, mientras esperaban las ordenes de la original, los clones asintieron, dos de los clones empezaron a hacer sellos de manos, mientras otros dos solo lanzaron bombas de humo para poder cegar la visión de Yugito.

- **Katon: Gran bola de fuego/Katon: Bala dragón de fuego** \- dijeron los clones desde dos direcciones distintas

Las bombas de humo impactaron con cada cara del bunker, siendo rodeado por una nube humo purpura, Yugito tuvo que pedirle a Matatabi que le "ayudara" con esta molestia, lo que la Bijuu acepto sin problemas, de un parpadeo sus ojos color negro sin pupila cambiaron a un ojo verde oscuro en su lado derecho y un ojo amarillo oscuro en su lado izquierdo, mientras un par de bigotes en cada mejilla aparecían.

Yugito pudo ver con claridad, vio los dos jutsu que se avecinaban a su bunker de tierra, una bola de fuego y una bala de fuego con forma de dragón rugiente, ambas técnicas impactaron con el bunker de Yugito creando un gran estruendo, mientras humo, polvo y escombros volaban a todas partes.

Ella se apresuro y genero a gran velocidad cada pared de su bunker destruido, vio en shock la destrucción de sus jutsu, pudo ver que estaban los clones preparando otro ataque lo que la hizo apresurarse a fortificar su bunker dañado.

 ***BOOOOM***

Las bolas de fuego no se hicieron esta vez 4 de los 5 clones atacaron de forma continua al bunker de Yugito la cual empezaba a desesperarse, ya que los 4 clones atcaban a cada cara de su bunker, lo que hacia que tuviera que enfocarse y gastar chakra en su bunker, no podía replegarse ya que los clones podían atacarla a corta distancia, y sobre todo podían intercalar los clones tanto ataques de corta distancia, como a larga distancia, lo que la deja en una posición desfavorable.

- **Tienes que atacar gatita -** Dijo Matatabi mientras veía como destruían otra vez el bunker de Yugito- **No podemos permanecer siempre a la denfensiva, es momento de atacar, es momento de demostrarle a Kurama lo patetico que es su Jinchuuriki-** dijo con determinación

-"¿No te das cuenta que me atacan constantemente?"- dijo Yugito mientras creaba otra vez su bunker- "Me están atacando de cuatro direcciones distintas, y hay un clon mas que esta mirando fijamente al bunker"

- **¡Tu solo hazlo gatita!-** Bramo furiosa Matatabi- **¡Solo esperaremos el momento indicado!**

Los clones seguían a la ofensiva mientras Hikari aun estaba canalizando la afinidad elemental con la que mezclaría su **Rasengan,** solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo. Los clones empezaron a hacer su ultima secuencia de sellos, mientras el ultimo clon seguía expectante de todo lo ocurrido en el campo de batalla

- **Katon: Gran bola de fuego/ Katon: Misil Dragon de fuego/ Katon: Jutsu flama de dragón/ Katon: Bala de fuego-** dijeron los cuatro clones al mismo tiempo

Una bola de fuego, un chorro de fuego fino, un chorro de fuego y una bala de fuego salieron disparados por los cuatro clones, haciendo el mismo movimiento previo contra Yugito, pero el ultimo clon empezó a hacer rápidamente sellos de manos mientras inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones

- **Katon: Danza de la neblina-** dijo antes de expulsar su jutsu

El ultimo clon se acerco a menos de tres metros del bunker de Yugito mientras exhalaba una gran cantidad de niebla purpura, rodeando tanto el bunker como toda el área a 20 metros con la misma, los cuatro jutsu ni bien hicieron contacto con la niebla, esta hizo combustión prendiendo en llamas el rango de la niebla al igual que aumento la potencia de los jutsu.

* **BOOOOOOM***

Los cuatro jutsu impactaron contra el bunker destruyéndolo totalmente, solamente era visible polvo y muchos escombros para los espectadores, nadie sabia que pasaba ahí dentro, bueno, Naruto y Anko si lo sabían, y Kushina también por ser una sensor.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el polvo y escombros dejaron de volar y mantenerse en el aire respectivamente, vieron en shock como había un cráter de 3 metros de profundidad y 6 metros a la redonda en lugar de Yugito y lo poco que quedaría de su bunker de tierra.

Todos miraron en shock de lo destructivo de los jutsu de los clones, y sobre todo vieron la buena táctica que orillaron a Yugito a solo defenderse, dejandola a merced de Hikari, pero los que ya conocían a Yugito, sabían que ella había iniciado su ofensiva.

Los cinco **Clones de Sombras** desaparecieron en una nube de humo al ya no tener chakra para seguir manteniéndose, Hikari oculta en uno de los arboles sonrio ante la eficacia de su táctica, no dejo que Yugito se mantuviera a la ofensiva como lo hizo previamente.

Ella aun asi se mantuvo en su escondite mientras seguía canalizando el chakra de su afinidad elemental secundaria en su **Rasengan,** no solo porque haya convertido en un cráter humeante a Yugito y su bunker, no significa que le ganara.

Ella detuvo su concentración en su **Rasengan** , cuando escucho un pequeño chillido a su derecha, ella giro lentamente su visión a su derecha y vio algo confundida a un pequeño ratón de color azul fuerte con rayas tribales negras, el ratón media menos de 20 centimetros y era al menos 6 centimetros de alto, aparte de su pelaje extraño, tenia un ojo de color amarillo oscuro y uno de color verde oscuro.

-"¿Un ratón?"- Pregunto confundida Hikari- "Es muy extraño"

El roedor miro a Hikari de forma estatica, no hizo ningún sonido siendo el único existente el del **Rasengan** que giraba en la palma de Hikari. El solo hizo un pequeño chillido antes de ilumarse de un blanco cegador.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOM***

El árbol donde estaba Hikari literalmente exploto, Hikari salió volando un par de metros en shock hasta que choco contra un árbol, golpeándose la espalda. Ella siseo de dolor por las quemaduras que tenia en las manos y parte de su rostro, se levanto de forma lenta mientras sentía como su espalda lastimada estaba empezando a molestarle.

Ella giro rápidamente y puso sus brazos en forma de X para poder bloquear el zarpazo que Yugito le dio con sus manos….¿Zarpazo? Hikari siseo de dolor cuando sintió como Yugito con las uñas crecidas a un nivel que se consideraría a su mano como una garra, dio un zarpazo que hirió los brazos de Hikari, no por el hecho de haberla cortado con sus uñas, sino que ella utilizo el chakra de Matatabi para poder aumentar la peligrosidad de su zarpazo

-"Kurama"- dijo Hikari mientras siseaba

- **Si, ya lo se-** Dijo la Bijuu mientras empezaba a acelerar el proceso de curación de Hikari- **¿Necesitas que te ayude aparte de ser tu enfermera?** \- dijo algo burlona

-"No….puedo con ella"- dijo Hikari con confianza

Yugito lanzo otro par de zarpazos a Hikari, ella evadio hábilmente cada zarpazo, vio lentamente como uno de esos zarpazos casi le rebana la cabeza, afortunadamente pudo evadirlo con éxito y vio como las garras de Yugito solo lograron cortarle un par de cabellos rubios de su coleta derecha

Yugito no iba dejar que Hikari evadiera todo el tiempo, aprovecho la distracción de Hikari al ver como casi le rebana su cabeza, procedio a darle un potente rodillazo que se hundio en el estomago de Hikari, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones y un poco de saliva y sangre. Yugito no se quedo ahí, ya que con ambas garras procedio a enterrarlas en el rostro de Hikari al agarrarla fuertemente de los costados de su rostro, para luego darle un rodillazo en toda la cara a Hikari.

El golpe hizo que Hikari se retirara mientras siseaba de dolor, sintió que ese rodillazo le rompió la nariz, aparte de sentir como su cara ardia por las heridas de las garras de Yugito junto a inyectarle chakra del Niibi. Hikari se acomodo la nariz mientras un crujido se escucho, haciendo estremecer levemente a los presentes.

Yugito salto hacia atrás, mientras veía con una sonrisa a Hikari, podía escuchar como Matatabi se reia con suficiencia al ver como estaban dañando al Jinchuuriki de su hermana mayor, ella no tomo mas atención a lo que hacia su Bijuu, se coloco en una postura similar a la de los Inuzuka cuando hace el **Ninpou: Mimetismo animal** mientras su mirada se endurecia.

 ***SHUIZ***

 ***BASH***

 **-¡** PUUUUUAAAAJJJJ!- Hikari sintió que le habían traspasado el estomago con ese golpe

Yugito a una velocidad shockeante logro hundir su puño izquierdo en el estomago de Hikari, sacándole no solo el aire, sino que saliva y sangre, pudo sentir como levemente la parte baja de su caja torácica crujia de forma atroz.

Hikari se hinco hacia delante mientras se llevaba las manos al estomago, sentía como si un tren le haya traspasado dentro de su ser, mientras sentía como la sangre y parte de bilis de su interior querían salir. Yugito sonrio mientras lanzaba otro golpe a la mandíbula de Hikari, logrando levantarla del suelo por un par de metros.

Hikari estaba en shock, no podía hacer mucho para defenderse, su cuerpo había entrado en un tipo de entumecimiento que le impedia reaccionar, pudo ver frente suyo como Yugito lanzo una patada giratoria a su estomago adolorido lanzándola a gran velocidad a un árbol cercano. Todos vieron en shcok como el cuerpo de Hikari golpeo duramente el tronco del árbol y vieron con mas shock e incredulidad como el árbol se derrumbo, ¿Qué tan fuerte era Yugito? Pensaron todos por igual.

- ** _Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ¿Kyuubi?_** _-_ Dijo Matatabi mientras tomaba temporalmente el control de Yugito- **_Eres patetico….Una deshonra para los Bijuus….Junto a tu Jinchuuriki_** __

Yugito camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Hikari tirada en el suelo, una vez llego donde Hikari, la alzo del suelo al sujetarla del cuello de su chaleco tactico de Chunin, ella procedio a incrustar en el estomago y caja torácica de Hikari poderosos puñetazos que a lo lejos podían escuchar como los huesos de Hikari crujían con cada golpe.

- ** _Esperaba algo mejor de tu Jinchuuriki_** _-_ Dijo mientras le seguía golpeando la caja torácica- ** _Solo es una deshonra, al igual que tu Kyuubi_** \- Dijo mientras veía con una sonrisa como Hikari vomitaba un poco de sangre- **_Una lastima….una lastima que no estes al nivel de los demás Bijuu Kyuubi._**

Antes de que Yugito asestara otro puñetazo a Hikari, esta ultima agarro la mano de Yugito con una fuerza anti natural, Yugito se extraño, pero no tuvo tiempo para interrogar el porque Hikari interrumpio su golpiza, cuando sintió como apretó la muñeca de Yugito a tal grado, que la termino rompiendo.

Yugito siseo de dolor mientras solto a Hikari, se agarro la muñeca rota y mientras estaba en proceso de curación pudo ver que esta tenia las heridas características de una garra. Yugito miro de forma seria a Hikari, vio como lentamente se levanto del suelo, pudo ver como parte de su chaleco estaba ensangrentado, gracias a la sangre que vomito previamente.

Hikari estaba con la cabeza agachada, mientras su cabello rubio cubria su visión de los demás observadores de la pelea, un poco de sangre salió de su boca mientras de sus manos goteaba el mismo liquido vital.

-"Kurama….necesito tu ayuda"- dijo Hikari mientras seguía cabizbaja

- **Lo se…..Nadie insulta a mi Jinchuuriki, y vive para contarlo-** Dijo Kurama con seriedad.

Hikari alzo la vista encarando a Yugito, mientras veía sus facciones, esos dos pares de bigotes que adornaba cada mejilla de la genin de kumo, y mas que nada sus ojos amarillo y verde característicos de Matatabi, Yugito pudo ver los mimos cambios en Hikari, vio como sus bigotes en las mejillas se hicieron mas gruesos y oscuros, vio como sus colmillos se alargaron mas, similar a los de un canino. Y mas que nada, sus ojos purpura como los de su madre, fueron reemplazados por un rojo sangre, con una hendidura en el iris del ojo que era negra como la noche misma.

- ** _Juguemos….Niibi-_** Dijo Kurama momentáneamente antes de desaparecer de la visión de Yugito

* **BASH***

-¡PUAAAAAJ!- Yugito sintió como le sacaban de forma abrupta el aire de sus pulmones.

Yugito bajo en shock su visión al ver a Hikari que incrusto su puño en su estomago, ella se hinco mas hacia Hikari debido a que sintió que casi era traspasado por el puño de la chunin de Konoha, Hikari no se detuvo ahí, ya que dio un puñetazo en la cara a Yugito que la mando lejos de la chunin. Aunque Yugito pudo recuperarse y alejarse lo suficiente de Hikari la cual miraba con arrogancia

- ** _Deberiamos arreglar esto con el ultimo ataque Niibi-_** Dijo Kurama mientras poseía temporalmente a Hikari mientras empezaba a acumular chakra en su mano derecha

Yugito miro algo analítica a Hikari viendo como estaba canalizando una buena cantidad de chakra en su mano, lo que la hizo extrañar ¿Qué tipo de técnica haría? Aunque sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando vio que había hecho un **Rasengan**. Yugito sonrio, si asi lo quería Hikari, pues lo haría asi. Este ataque decidiría quien de las dos gano ( **Eso y que el autor ya no le dio el cerebro para seguir escribiendo la pelea)** Yugito canalizo chakra **Katon** en su mano izquierda mientras sentía como su mano empezaba a calentarse de forma alarmante

-"Mata-chan, dame un poco de ayuda"- dijo Yugito

 **-Hai, hai…..¿Haras esa técnica?-** Pregunto Matatabi con una sonrisa

- **"** Hai"- solo dijo Yugito mientras se concentraba

- **Genial…..veamos si mi Nee-san puede contra esto** \- pensó Matatabi con una sonrisa

-"Kurama…..ayudame"- dijo Hikari

- **Estoy en ello Hika-chan** \- dijo Kurama mientras ayudaba a Hikari en su jutsu.

Hikari empezó a inyectar chakra **Raiton** en su **Rasengan,** todos podían ver como la esfera giratoria estaba tomando una tonalidad mas viva, un azul mas fuerte mientras un par de pequeños rayos empezaron a manifestarse al igual que el caracterisitco chirrido de los rayos.

Yugito manifestó un guantelete de color azul totalmente hecho de fuego azul, su mirada se endurecio mientras se preparaba a atacar, solo esperaba el momento indicado.

-Hikari siguió concentrándose en el **Rasengan** y la inyección de chakra **Raiton** de este, pudo sentir como el **Rasengan** momentáneamente se hizo inestable, aunque pudo mantenerlo bajo control. Finalmente luego de un minuto pudo ver con una sonrisa llena de determinación como estaba su **Rasengan** ya concluido.

Este no era muy diferente al **Rasengan** común, aunque se notaba que era de un azul casi eléctrico y disparaba pequeños rayos, además de hacer un chirrido similar al **Chidori** , Hikari se preparo y se posición mientras indiscretamente asintió a Yugito, la cual hizo el mismo gesto a Hikari.

Ambas kunoichi se acercaron a gran velocidad mientras se miraban seriamente, ambas con sus técnicas ya preparadas, a menos de un metro cada una salto mientras se preparaban a impactar en una zona en especifico su técnica contra su oponente.

- **¡RAITON: RASENGAN/KATON: ZARPAZO DEL BAKENEKO!-** Dijeron ambas antes de impactar sus técnicas en su oponente

 ***BOOOOOM***

El area se vio inundada por un color blanco, cegando a sus observadores, mientras una gran nube de polvo se levantaba evitando ver que pasaba para los espectadores, el efecto cegador duro casi 2 minutos mientras ambos bandos esperaban saber el desenlace de la pelea.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando vieron a Yugito y Hikari tiradas en el suelo, totalmente noqueadas, el Raikage ordeno rápidamente la movilización de sus ANBU para que llevaran a ambas kunoichi al hospital de forma rápida, mas valia prevenir que lamentar.

Kushina junto a Menma y Kakashi se llevaron a Sakura y Sasuke al hospital mientras buscaban de igual manera a Hikari que estaba inconsciente. El mismo caso fue Samui, Karui y Bee que fueron a buscar a su genin/compañera al hospital y saber sobre su estado medico.

-¿Esto seria un empate?- pregunto Naruto al Raikage

-Si, si lo es- dijo A mirando a Naruto- ¿Por qué aceptar enfrentar a mi sobrina con esa chunin? ¿Por qué no aceptaste tu, o ese Menma?- pregunto el Raikage

-De haber aceptado Menma, Yugito habría muerto y lidiarían con la liberación del Niibi- dijo Naruto con sinceridad- Y de haberla enfrentado yo…..Ella estaría incapacitada de por vida…..o muerta- dijo mientras se retiraba dejando en shock al Raikage

Naruto camino con lentitud saliendo del campo de entrenamiento, Anko le acompaño en silencio mientras Naruto meditaba, el no mentia con lo de Menma, el no podía dominar las emociones del lado **Yin** de su Kaa-san, y sobretodo su Kaa-san impedia que las domine, ya que en un futuro tiene planeado recuperar esa parte de su poder, o darsela a alguien mas "noble" que Menma.

-Que buen combate- dijo Anko mientras masticaba un palillo que antes tenia dangos- Aunque quería mas sangre y un poco mas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-No todo en las peleas se reduce a puñetazos Anko-chan- dijo Naruto sonriendo- Hay todo tipo de combates, y eso tu lo sabes…Que ambas hayan decidio combatir asi fue su elección, no tuya, ni mia, ni de nadie mas- dijo mientras seguían caminando- Ademas ¿Me puedes explicar porque lanzaste a Hikari a pelear, a pesar de que ella se negó?

-Digamos que es una prueba de superación- dijo Anko con una sonrisa- Ella quiere ser lo suficientemente temeraria, asertiva, impulsiva y mas que nada audaz para cierto alguien especial- dijo enigmáticamente

-No preguntare mas- dijo Naruto- Pero a la próxima no la metas en asuntos los cuales ella no quiere participar

-Esta bien…- dijo Anko mientras sacaba otro palillo lleno de dango sacados de quien sabe donde mientras caminaban hacia el hospital.

 **Unas horas despues: 01:35 AM: Hospital de Kumogakure: Habitacion 303**

- **Desearia haber humillado mas a Kurama** \- dijo Matatabi mientras tambolireaba sus dedos de forma molesta en su jaula- **Como odio a esa zorra arrogante**

- **De haberlo hecho tal vez Kurarma se haya cabreado** \- dijo otra voz grave

-Debo concordar con Gyuki-sama- dijo una voz mas suave y joven

-Igual yo- dijo otra mas grave- Es algo que mi hermano no pueda aceptar, lo que causaría una guerra ninja otra vez.

- **Desearia haberla humillado, verla sufrir a esa zorra mientras humillaba a su Jinchuuriki** \- dijo Matatabi con molestia- **Pero algún dia tendre mi revancha**

El paisaje estaba en total oscuridad, las paredes y el piso era lo mismo, era como flotar en la nada, los únicos que estaban en este lugar tan lugubre eran Bee, Yugito, Matatabi y Gyuki mientras conversaban sobre los hechos recientes. Era una de las muchas habilidades de los Bijuus podían dar a sus Jinchuurikis el poder conectar sus mentes para tener una mejor sinergia entre Bijuu/Humano.

- **Ya es hora que contactemos a Kurama** \- dijo Gyuki con seriedad- **Ese mocoso me esta inquietando mucho. ¿Lista Matatabi?**

 **-Mientras mas rápido hagamos esto, mas rápido podre descansar** \- dijo Matatabi mientras se concentraba al igual que Gyuki

Ambos Bijuus cerraron sus ojos mientras empezaban a concentrar su poder, el mismo caso fue Yugito y Bee los cuales estaban concentrándose en tratar de conectar con la mente de Hikari para poder sacar un par de respuestas a Kurama….Mas que nada respecto a Naruto.

Pasaron un par de minutos mientras en el paisaje una presencia se hacia manifestar ante todos, un aura pequeña de color rojo sangre se manifestaba de forma lenta en el paisaje oscuro, Bee, Yugito, Matatabi y Gyuki dejaron de concentrarse…..ya habían hecho contacto con la mente de Hikari.

La presencia tomo forma de una mujer de casi 1.70 de altura, lo que extraño a Gyuki y Matatabi, la presencia empezó a detallarse mejor en el ambiente mientras ambos Bijuus miraban muy confundidos a la misma. Esta tomo la apariencia de una mujer muy hermosa de finas facciones que vestia un kimono rojo como la sangre con unos pétalos de Sakura que caian libremente en todo el kimono mientras un obi de color negro como la noche misma estaba sujetando su kimono en la zona de la cintura.

Lo que mas extraño a todos eran las 2 orejas de zorro de color rojo como la sangre y las 9 colas que estaban detrás de ella, la mujer abrió lentamente sus ojos mostrando aquellos orbes color rojo sangre con una hendidura negra similar al ojo de los zorros, mientras sonreía a los espectadores de la sala.

- **Es un gusto verlos de nuevo…Mata-chan…Gyu-chan** \- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

- **No puede ser….. ¿Kurama?** \- dijo en shock Matatabi

- **Quien mas pequeña gata ninfómana** \- Dijo burlonamente Kurama- **Mirate, sigues siendo la misma gata adicta al sexo desde el dia que te conocí…..Aunque…..¿Como es posible que estes mas gorda desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?** \- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna al ver como molesto a Matatabi

- **Como es posible que esta seas tu Kurama-** dijo Gyuki con decepción- **Tan bajo caíste que tu tomaste la forma de un humano para presentarte ante nosotros….Das lastima y vergüenza para nosotros Kurama**

- **Oh Gyuki, tan serio y apegado al código del Bijuu que el viejo estupido nos dio hace casi 500 años** \- dijo Kurama con decepción- **Es triste que no hayas abierto los ojos como yo lo hice Nii-chan**

- **¡Como osas insultar al Tou-san!-** Dijo Gyuki con ira- ¡ **El nos dio a la vida, y asi se lo pagas, zorra ingrata!**

 **-Yo solo digo lo que pienso-** Dijo Kurama- **Nos habrá dado la vida, pero solo para sufrir. ¿Cuántas veces sufrieron el odio de su carcelero? ¿De los humanos que ustedes nunca conocieron en sus vidas como Bijuus? ¿Cuántas veces vieron impotentes como sus carceleros anteriores sufrieron el ostracismo, torturas y deseos de morirse sin fin gracias a la estupidez de la humanidad? -** dijo Kurama mientras mriaba a Gyuki- ¿ **Y me reclamas sobre que soy una decepción para los Bijuu? Por favor Nii-san**

 **A pesar de odiar al viejo bastardo que tenemos por padre, yo cumpli con mis deberes hasta el ultimo de mis días libres como guardiana del hogar ancestral de nuestro padre-** dijo Kurama mirándolo seriamente- **¿Y tu? ¿Cuidaste las 3 reliquias que Tou-san te dejo a cargo? -** dijo mientras miro como Gyuki evadio su mirada inquisitiva- **¿Y tu que Matatabi? ¿Dónde están las dos reliquias que juraste proteger con tu vida? Yo se los dire… ¡ROBADAS O DESAPARECIDAS! Por lo que se solo una reliquia de Tou-san queda en esta zona, las otras cuatro en manos equivocadas puede causar una gran guerra.**

 **-** Creo que es mejor que los dejemos hablar- dijo Yugito mientras sentía la tensión, obteniendo un asentimiento de Bee

- **Yo debería ser la cabreada con ustedes, juramos protegernos unos a los otros luego de la muerte de Tou-san, pero ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos cuando capturaron a Saiken? ¿Dónde estaban cuando sellaron y enloquecieron a Shukaku? ¿Dónde estaban cuando encerraron a Kokuo y Son Goku? ¿Dónde estaban cuando destruyeron el santuario de Chomei y la encerraron? -** dijo mientras miraba a cada Bijuu que evadia su mirada-

 **¡Estuvieron ocultándose como cobardes en las montañas de Kaminari no Kuni! ¡Dejando que sus hermanos y hermanas sufran por su miseria y dolor, caigan en su locura, y sientan el dolor que una mujer nunca debe sentir en su vida! -** Dijo mientras miraba furiosamente a los dos Bijuu- **¡Yo di la cara por mis hermanos y hermanas encerrados! ¡Luche con todas mis fuerzas para liberarlos de la aldea que los apreso y les quito su libertad! ¡Pelee con todo lo que tenia contra Hashirama Senju para que liberara a mi familia! Pero como ven…El resultado esta en su delante-** dijo mientras suspiraba- **Y se que no me trajeron para que los sermonee por evadir su responsabilidad como cobardes.**

- **Tienes razón…..Nee-sama-** dijo Gyuki con respeto y de forma baja- **Queriamos….que nos respondieras una duda**

 **-¿Qué duda?-** Pregunto Kurama molesta- **Y mas vale que la digas fuerte y claro Gyuki, porque no tolero escuchar balbuceos en mi delante.**

- **¿Porque….. no podemos sentirte en ese mocoso llamado Naruto Takada?-** Dijo Matatabi

Kurama miro con seriedad a sus hermanos ¿Deberia decirles? ¿Podria confiar en ellos a pesar de haber abandonado sus labores y haber huido como cobardes mientras ella y sus hermanos sufrían en su encierro? ¿Cómo lo diría sin que sepan Bee y Yugito?

- **Se los dire…Pero sus carceleros deben marcharse-** dijo Kurama con seriedad

- **¿Por qué quieres que se marchen?-** Dijo cautelosa Matatabi

- **Esto es asunto Bijuu, no tiene que haber humanos, ni mucho menos carceleros que sepan de esto…..¿Y? ¿Los sacaran de aquí….o esta será la ultima charla que tendremos durante el resto de nuestra inmortalidad?-** Dijo Kurama amenazante- **Elijan sabiamente Nii-chan, Nee-chan; ¿Saber la verdad pero mantenerla para ustedes mismos? ¿O negar a sacar a sus Jinchuurikis y dejar de saber de mi para siempre?**

 **-** Nos retiramos- dijo Bee con calma- No hay necesidad Kyuubi-sama para amenazar a Hachibi-sama y Niibi-sama…Yugito

-Hai- dijo Yugito de forma baja- Suerte Mata-chan- dijo antes de soltar su enlace mental con Matatabi

-Suerte Hachibi-sama- dijo Bee mientras desaparecia

- **Se nota que sus Jinchuuriki son educados y conscientes de la amenaza que yo represento-** Dijo Kurama miranda a Gyuki y Matatabi- **Pero antes…Quiero que se transformen, no me importa si chillan o lloriquean, pero será la única forma de hablar con ustedes…**

Matatabi y Gyuki se miraron de forma insegura, no habían visto actuar asi a Kurama nunca en su vida, notaron primero su odio al que seria su padre…El Rikudou Sennin, ¿A que se referia con el dolor que una mujer nunca debe experimentar? ¿Qué paso en su encarcelamiento que le haya hecho decir esas palabras intrigantes? Pero pedirían respuestas….

Ambos Bijuus fueron rodeados por una nube de humo rojo por unos momentos, la cual fue disipada por Kurama, mientras ella veía con seriedad a…..Las formas de sus hermanos. Miro primero a Matatabi, media una altura de 1.65, era mas baja que Kurama por solo 5 centimetros, vestia una traje revelador que era conformado por un top blanco que mostraba al aire casi todo su abdomen, a excepción de sus pechos, una falda negra que llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos que estaban sujetados por un par de tirantes negros, y por ultimo vestia unas botas negras y unos guantes que llegaban hasta los codos de color negros.

La Bijuu de dos colas en su forma humanizada era una mujer muy hermosa, pelo largo y lacio de color negro y azul que le llegaba hasta las caderas, una cara esculpida por los ángeles mismos, ojos de color amarillo (izquierdo) y verde (derecho) sin pupilas, mientras un par de bigotes se mostraban en sus mejillas, tenia pechos copa D alto, y de anchas caderas, suaves y sexys piernas y lo mas notorio…Las orejas de gato azul en su cabello y dos colas que se meneaban aleatoriamente detrás suyo.

Ahora miro a Gyuki, media casi 1.90 y tenia una complexión digna de un luchador profesional, tez bronceada con pelo negro que era algo rizado, vistiendo una camiseta blanca que marcaba bien su forma física, unos pantalones negros de carga y unas botas, Gyuki tenia una barba de candado negra como su pelo, una mirada seria, ojos color negro sin pupila y lo mas notorio una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y un tatuaje de 8 colas que se notaba levemente en sus hombros  
 **  
(Para darse a la idea, Matatabi luce como Tifany de Final Fantasy, y Gykui luce como Randy Savage…..¿Porque Randy Savage? Bee y A son una referencia clara tanto a Randy Savage como a Hulk Hogan, luchadores de la época dorada de WWF, asi que hice una mención a ello)**

- **Bien-** dijo Matatabi mirando a Kurama **\- ¿Ahora puedes responder nuestra inquietud?**

 **-¿Qué es lo que desean saber?-** pregunto Kurama mirando a sus hermanos

- **¿Por qué no podemos sentirte en ese mocoso llamado Naruto Takada?-** pregunto directamente Gyuki

- **¿De verdad quieren saber eso?** \- pregunto Kurama algo curiosa- **Porque si les digo, hay una gran probabilidad de que los mate si dicen algo que afecte su bienestar-** dijo oscuramente

 **-Esto estará entre nosotros Nee-sama** \- dijo Matatabi- **Yo y en caso de decirle a Yugito, juro por Kami-sama que no diremos nada…Teniendo a ella como testigo** \- dijo mientras juraba Matatabi, obteniendo un asentimiento de Kurama

- **Juro no decirle nada a nadie, a excepción de Bee…Y juro que mato a Bee si derrama todo lo que nos contaras…..Nee-sama** \- dijo Gyuki de forma baja jurando por igual.

- **Bien….Se que no diran nada…..Los mataria si dijeran algo** \- dijo Kurama con seriedad- **Pero vamos al asunto…Todo comenzó hace casi 70 años atrás, en la fundación de Konohagakure no Sato.**

 **Yo había abandonado el santuario de nuestro Tou-san ubicado en lo mas profundo de lo que serian las ruinas de Uzushiogakure…..Luego de sentir como el chakra de Shukaku, Saiken, Kokuo, Son Goku, Chomei y Isobu desaparecieron de sus respectivos santuarios y hogares permanentes. Mis dudas fueron respondidas cuando vi al Shodaime Hokage apresando a cada Bijuu en unas urnas extrañas que estaban hechas con sellos del clan Uzumaki….O bueno, de Mito Uzumaki.**

 **Yo afronte al Shodaime Hokage para liberar a mis hermanos menores….pero fracase-** dijo Kurama mirando al suelo- **Luego me entere que los apresaron a ustedes por igual y nos repartieron como si fueramos un objeto sin valor alguno. Shukaku fue a Suna, Goku y Kokuo fueron a Iwa, Isobu y Saiken a Kiri, Chomei a Taki…y ustedes dos a Kumo.**

 **Yo mientras aun seguía apresada en mi urna pensando una forma para liberarme de esa prisión, pero lo único que pude sentir en mi estadia antes de mi liberación era como un par de ojos rojos me inducian a un estado de sumision….Un par de días despues desperté en un paisaje mental como este-** dijo mientras los miraba- **Fui apresada por Mito Uzumaki, en un paisaje mental que era una foza de lava hirviente, mientras estaba colgada a 5 metros de la foza y sujetada a una piedra ardiente a mil grados con cadenas mas ardientes que la roca misma, fue asi por 40 años…..Donde me entere como destruyeron cada santuario de cada uno de nosotros…Como traicionaron a los descendientes directos de Tou-san…..Y como todo fue culpa de Konoha-** Dijo mientras miraban en shock a Kurama ****

 **-Luego fui apresada en otra Jinchuuriki Uzumaki…Mi estadia fue mucho peor, ya que Mito como forma de tortura habia colocado un sello especial que hacia que sintiera el daño sufrido por mi Jinchuuriki en cantidades peores que las que sufría ella…..Digamos que en todo lo que hacia yo sufría….Incluido el miedo y pesadilla mas grande para una mujer** \- dijo Kurama de forma baja- **Fue asi por casi 15 años, hasta que un dia alguien me libero…..Era ese monstruo, ese humano asqueroso que me libero de mi urna solo para usarme para destruir Konoha…Madara Uchiha.**

 **No les dare mas detalles que los obvios, invocaron a Shinigami-sama para dividir mi ser en tres partes, cada una puesta en un Jinchuuriki-** dijo mientras suspiraba- **Yin para Menma Namikaze….Yang para Hikari Uzumaki…..Y mi alma con Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-** dijo para el shock de los oyentes

- **¿Naruto…es el hijo del Hokage?- pregunto en shock Matatabi- ¿Si es su hijo…porque apellida Takada?**

 **-A eso voy Nee-chan-** dijo Kurama- **Mi estadia dentro de mi ultimo Jinchuuriki fue peor, desde una tierna edad los humanos trataron de matarlo, a solo 3 horas de haberse dado a conocer su estado como mi carcelero, trataron de lincharlo, hasta solo los 3 años mas de mil veces trataron de matarlo de distintas formas: Quemarlo con combustible, torturarlo, ahogarlo, asfixiarlo, envenenarlo, golpearlo hasta casi morir-** Dijo mientras miraba otra vez al suelo- **A pesar de ser el hijo mayor del Hokage, el no hizo nada para prevenir esos ataques crueles contra un niño de su edad…..Incluso el era participe de todos esos ataques.**

 **La cosa duro asi hasta que en su sexto cumpleaños, Naruto fue expulsado de su clan…Y lo que indujo a intentar suicidarse-** dijo mientras trataba de gran manera evitar ese recuerdo doloroso- **Su mente estaba rota, todos lo odiaban, sus padres, padrinos, hermanos, e incluso los aldeanos…El no podía aguantar ese odio a pesar de que le consolaba cada dia.**

 **Le suplique, le implore que no se matara…Pero aun asi decidio acabar con nuestra vida-** dijo mientras lentamente las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos rojos- **No pude hacer nada para salvarlo, el se negaba a aceptar mi ayuda…..Pero-** dijo mientras sonreía tristemente- **El causante del porque no estoy en el cuerpo de mi sochi nos salvo ese dia-** dijo dejando confundidos a Gyuki y Matatabi

- **¿Tu sochi? ¿Consideras a ese humano tu propio hijo?-** pregunto Gyuki en shock

Antes de que Kurama pudiera hablar sonrio solamente al sentir una presencia que ella conocía, la presencia ya había sido informada de que tendría que hablar con los Bijuu si quería que estuvieran a favor de crear el mundo perfecto para seres como ellos. Gyuki y Matatabi se pusieron en guardia al ver como delante de ellos y de Kurama apareció un hombre de 1.86 vistiendo un traje de Jounin de Konoha y un Haori blanco con kanjis negros en su espalda que decían "Angel de la Muerte"

-Sabes, de haber estado cerca de Kumogakure hubiera aparecido en un dos por tres- dijo la voz- Pero…..La señal de nuestro enlace Kura-hime es débil por el momento, por lo que nuestra conexión mental puede durar un par de minutos- dijo mientras Kurama solo asentia

-¿ **Kura-hime?-** dijo Matatabi en shock - **¿Un mísero humano logro montarte Kurama?**

 **-Eso es caer bajo** \- dijo Gyuki- **¿Por qué este humano esta aquí Kurama?**

 **-** ¿Por qué crees que soy un humano Gyuki el Toro-pulpo de 8 colas?- dijo la voz retóricamente- Porque yo….soy menos que un **Humano** \- dijo mientras revelaba unos ojos negros como si estuvieran las cuencas vacias, pero con una luz roja y etérea que se veía en estos- **Porque yo…..soy un Demonio** \- dijo mientras Gyuki y Matatabi miraba tanto a Kurama como al sujeto

- **¿Quién demonios eres en el nombre de Kami-sama?-** Pregunto Gyuki con seriedad al sentir el poder de este sujeto

- **Solo soy un simple demonio-** dijo mientras reia oscuramente- **Un demonio conocido como Heinz…..Heinz Takada** \- dijo mientras miraba oscuramente a Gyuki y Matatabi.

 **Continuara…..**

 **Bien, oficialmente aquí acabaría la visita a Kumo de la comitiva, por lo que el siguiente capitulo se mostrara el que puede ser el ultimo arco de la primera temporada de mi fic, además de dos capítulos o tres que hacen referencia a la huida de Sasuke de Konoha.**

 **Lamento no haber hecho una mejor batalla de Yugito y Hikari, pero mi mente no daba para mas cuando la escribi, asi que espero en un futuro hacer una mejor escena de pelea, bueno, vimos un poco de las habilidades de Karui que heredo el Taijutsu mortifero de A, los jutsu Raiton y Suiton de Samui y las habilidades de Katon y Doton de Yugito, se que Yugito y Samui no tenían el Doton y Suiton respectivamente tanto en el manga como el Anime, pero yo quise que tengan esas habilidades.**

 **Vino otra humillada tanto a Sasuke, como a Sakura, y una leve envidia de Menma ya que vio de cerca como Hikari logro hacer lo que su padre nunca pudo…..inyectar una afinidad elemental al Rasengan, y todo gracias a la mitad Yang de Kurama.**

 **Tambien fue momento de que Gyuki y Matatabi empezaran a estar al tanto de la vida de Kurama, cosa que también sabe Shukaku por su encuentro previo en Sunagakure, también Gaia sabe sobre el origen de Kurama y su estadia en el clan Takada libre del sello que la apresaba en Naruto.**

 **Gyuki y Matatabi no le dirían la información que saben, incluso solo dirían información superficial a Bee y Yugito para evitar meterlos en lios con el Raikage. Por ultimo se mostro una pequeña interacción entre Anko y Hikari, y puede decirse que Anko la tomo bajo su "ala" para guiarla al camino que la hizo la kunoichi temeraria y sin pelos en la lengua que es hoy en dia…..Eso y que la guiara un poquito a la perversión.**

 **Tambien esta la duda si Gyuki y Matatabi estarán de acuerdo o en contra del plan del mundo pacifico que Heinz quiere crear con su gente…..digamos que si lo estarán cuando sepan lo que les espera al mundo shinobi en los siguientes años.**

 **Por último, hice una mención curiosa de lo que hacían los Bijuu antes de que fueran apresados y repartidos a cada aldea shinobi por Hashirama y Mito. Matatabi y Gyuki guaradaban las armas legendarias del Rikudou Sennin (las que usaban Ginkaku y Kinkaku) Isobu era la guardiana junto a Saiken del lugar donde paro la descendencia del clan Kaguya (Descendencia directa del Rikudou por igual que los Uzumaki)**

 **Goku y Kokuo eran guardianes de la zona este de las naciones elementales, Shukaku era el guardian de la zona sur de los países elementales, y por ultimo Chomei cuidaba del árbol gigante que habita en Takigakure, que se dice que era un regalo del Rikudou Sennin para los humanos, que era una señal que el vigilaría a la humanidad e impediría que esta sea sumida en un mundo de sombras…O eso decía la leyenda del árbol gigante de Takigakure.**

 **Kurama era la guardiana del hogar ancestral de los Ootsutsuki, que era irónicamente Uzushiogakure, la cual también fue guardiana de los Uzumaki, y en parte era la guardiana del regalo de Hagoromo a los Uzumaki….El Fuinjutsu. Por lo que su odio al que alguna vez fueron sus aliados e incluso sus adoradores, se debia a Mito, Hashirama, Madara y por ultimo los demás Kages de Konoha que siguieron despues.**


	22. XXII: Allanando los clanes de Konoha

**Capitulo XXII: Ceguera temerosa, hallanando hogares, y la desconfianza de los clanes**

 **El mismo dia que llego Yumi y el equipo 9: Konohagakure: Complejo del clan Hyuuga**

 ***BASH*  
**  
-¡PUUUAAAAJ!- Escupio una gran cantidad de sangre Neji luego de recibir un golpe del **Jyuuken**

-Deshonrando como siempre al gran clan Hyuuga- dijo Hiashi mientras miraba impasible a Neji- Espere muchas expectativas de tu parte, pero solo sigues decepcionandome  
 **  
*BASH***

-¡PUUAAAJ!- Vomito mas sangre Neji luego de recibir mas golpes de Hiashi sin poder protegerse- Y-Ya….no…ya no mas…..H-Hiashi-s-sama- suplico Neji

-Aunque no podía esperar mas de la estirpe podrida de mi hermano Hizashi- dijo mientras seguía golpeando a Neji con su **Jyuuken** en toda su caja torácica- Eres una basura, una vergüenza que mancha el nombre del clan Hyuuga. Eres una vergüenza como mi puta hija Hanabi ****

 ***BASH***

-Estaras enclaustrado en estas mazmorras, por todo el tiempo que dure tu castigo impuesto por Hokage-sama- dijo mientras dos Hyuga lo mantenían bien sujetado a Neji de los brazos- Seras golpeado por cada hombre y mujer adoctrinado con la misma técnica con la que atacaste ciegamente a un compañero de Konoha, no se te dará alimento y comida hasta que demuestres que aprendiste de tus errores, y te des cuenta de tu lugar en el clan Hyuuga ****

 ***BASH***

Hiashi le dio otra palma en el estomago, haciendo que Neji gritase y vomitara mas sangre, Hiashi se limpio las manos cuando vio que estaban manchadas con la sangre de su sobrino, mientras con un asentimiento los otros dos Hyuuga que estaban con el dirigían al golpeado Neji a la pared de su mazmorra donde lo encadenarían de manos y cuello hasta que llegue la siguiente ronda de Hyuugas para castigarlo.

-Tu equipo no sabra de esto, ya que por las mañanas y tardes estarás con ellos- dijo Hiashi mientras se retiraba- Ya en las noches tu culo me pertenece Neji…..

Hiashi se retiro de las mazmorras de la rama secundaria de su clan, mientras veía como cada hombre, mujer y niño de la rama secundaria se postraban a sus pies, era obvio que debian hacer eso, ya que los Hyuuga eran realesa, lo fueron durante su tiempo en Oni no Kuni y lo siguen siendo ya que no existen mas Senju y Uchiha que los hagan ver como inútiles.

Una vez llego a los campos de entrenamiento de su clan, vio como había 20 instructores observando a mas de 100 Hyuugas de entr años que estaban ya preparados para aprender a activar el **Byakugan** y aprender el **Jyuuken.**

-Hiashi-sama- dijo uno de los Hyuuga- Ya la nueva tanda esta lista para ser entrenada en el uso de su **Byakugan** y los mas avanzados están listos para aprender todo lo referente al **Jyuuken.**

 **-** Bien Raido- dijo Hiashi mientras escuchaba a Raido- ¿Cuántos nuevos hay en este año?

 **-** Son 115 Hyuuga que están dispuestos a iniciar con sus respectivos entrenamientos- dijo mientras miraba un talonario- Actualmente hay 35 Hyuuga de los cuales 5 de la rama secundaria y 30 de la principal que ya están listos para aprender todo lo referente al **Jyuuken.** Los 80 restantes son primerizos de entre las edades d años, son 40 y 40 de ambas ramas del clan señor que empezaran a entrenara para obtener el **Byakugan** \- dijo mientras Hiashi asentia

-Bien, han aumentado mas que el ultimo año- dijo Hiashi mientras Raido asentia- Creo que en 20 o 25 mas, no es una mejora significativa, pero seguirán creciendo nuestros números. Espera aquí, dile a Toshiro, Yatsu y a los demás instructores que esperen un momento, que ire por los pergaminos que contienen todo el material que usaran este año- dijo mientras se retiraba

Hiashi se retiraba a su oficina, mientras asentia casi de forma robotica a cada Hyuuga que le saludaba, finalmente luego de una corta caminata Hiashi llego a su oficina, sacando un juego de llaves que tenia colgando en su cuello, abrió la puerta de su oficina mientras veía como cada cosa debia estar en su lugar, tal como la dejo la ultima vez, que fue hace 2 dias.

Hiashi avanzo a un estante en especifico de su oficina, tenia muchos libros y algunos pergaminos que pertenecían de los antiguos Hyuuga que vivian en Oni no Kuni, jalando uno de los libros de una hilera en especifico pudo ver con monotonia como el estante se movia a la derecha mientras un sonido de unas tuercas y visagras se escucachaba casi silencisoamente de forndo.

Vio en su delante la puerta de una caja fuerte de al menos un metro de alto, Hiashi con monotonia empezó a girar la perilla para colocar los números que correspondían la contraseña de su caja fuerte, primero giro la perilla a la derecha deteniéndose en el numero 84, luego giro drásticamente a la izquierda en el numero 33, y finalmente a la izquierda en el numero 55, para luego colocar la otra llave de su juego de llaves en el cerrojo de la cerradura que servia como otra medida de seguridad mas en su caja fuerte.

 ***CLICK***

Escucho como el mecanismo interno de la caja fuerte solto un sonido de que algo se había destrabado, Hiashi con tanta calma jalo de la palanca de la puerta de su caja fuerte, mientras un pequeño chirrido se hacia presente mientras el abria totalmente la puerta, el miro su caja fuerte buscando los pergaminos que contenían todo sobre el **Byakugan** , el **Jyuuken,** y toda técnica que era posible gracias a su kata.

Pero el miro con shock y creciente miedo cuando vio cada compartimento de su caja fuerte…..totalmente vacio, pensó que era un **Genjutsu** asi que activo su **Byakugan** , pero con miedo vio que no era nada de eso, lo que veía era real, habían vaciado su caja fuerte, habían robado los pergaminos de su clan, sobre sus katas, su **Dojutsu,** y mas que nada las tecnias que eran consideradas **Hijtusu y Kinjutsu** del clan Hyuuga.

El salió corriendo de su oficina mientras veía como los miembros de la rama principal lo miraban confundido, ya que no era la forma de actuar de un Hyuuga, y mucho menos de su líder.

-¿Hiashi-sama…..que sucede?- pregunto Raido mientras veía muy nervioso y algo temeroso a Hiashi

-Raido…Informa a los mejores Hyuuga de la rama principal que los rollos de nuestro clan han sido robados- dijo mientras Raido jadeaba en shock

-R-Robados- apenas pudo decir Raido

-Si, quiero que les informes a cada miembro del clan que se hará una búsqueda exhaustiva, y pobre el desgraciado que pensó que esto era una gran broma porque se las vera conmigo- dijo mientras iba a buscar en sus aposentos en caso de haberlos movido

 **Unas horas después: 17:55 PM**

Mas de dos horas pasaron desde que Hiashi vio que los rollos de su clan fueron robados, todo miembro del clan busco de forma frenética en cada lugar, en los dojo de entrenamiento, en las bodegas del clan, en las bodegas de papeles y suministros, en cada habitación de arriba a abjao y en las mazmorras de cada miembro, incluso buscaron en cada letrina personal y de dominio publico de su clan.

A parte de enterarse que han sido robados los pergaminos mas valiosos del clan Hyuuga, también los de la rama secundaria fueron robados entre otros documentos de altisimo valor, que si salían a la luz podían destruir a su clan como lo conoce.

Tambien para su horror Hanabi, Kanna y Hitomi….habian desaparecido. No había ni rastro de sus cadáveres en caso de que hayan muerto, ni siquiera hubo algo que indicara que pudieron escapar ¿Y si alguien entro en las noches y las rescato? ¿Y si los ninjas de Otogakure cuando atacaron su complejo las raptaron? Si ese era el caso pues entonces estaría maldiciendo a pulmón fuerte ya que ellas tres no tenían el **Byakugan** cerrado, ya que solo tenían un sello supresor de chakra que les imposibilitaba para usar el chakra para sus técnicas y jutsus que conocían.

-Por favor dime si hallaron los pergaminos Raido- dijo Hiashi al borde de la desesperación.

 **-** Temo decir que no hemos encontrado nada Hiashi-sama- dijo Raido a Hiashi- En todo lugar hemos buscado, en bodegas, mazmorras, armarios de armas, habitaciones, comedores, e incluso en las letrinas de cada parte del clan y lastimosamente no hemos encontrado nada de que muestre que alguien del clan los haya robado…Tambien las oficinas donde se sustrayeron los pergaminos y documentos de alto valor para nosotros no muestran ni una sola evidencia, o una muestra de chakra que no sea la suya y del líder de la rama secundaria Mao Hyuuga- dijo mientras Hiashi miraba con furia a Raido

-No quiero hacer esto- dijo Hiashi- Pero…hay que informar al Hokage que la seguridad de nuestro clan ha sido comprometida- dijo mientras Raido jadeaba- Es la única medida que puedo usar.

-Pero Hiashi-sama, la peste de la aldea se meterá en estos terrenos sagrados- dijo Raido mientras Hiashi suspiraba

 **-** No puedo hacer nada mas Raido, y a menos que tengas un plan para evitar que el Hokage y los equipos de investigación vengan a nuestro terreno y lo registren de forma mas minuciosa que nosotros con nuestro **Byakugan** , entonces estoy escuchándote- dijo mientras Raido se callaba- Eso quería escuchar, ahora si me disculpas debo pedir que haya una audiencia con los demás clanes shinobi y el Hokage referente a esto, no quiero que esto salga a luz publica, ya que esto es asunto shinobi.

 **Media hora mas tarde: Puerta este de la aldea: 18:25 PM**

-Finalmente- dijo Kurama mientras veía las puertas de Konoha- En "casa"- dijo Kurama aunque la ultima palabra la dijo de forma venenosa, pero discreta.

-Es grato ver Konoha luego de casi 1 mes de viaje por Kaze no Kuni- hablo Haku mientras Ayame y Kagome asentían concordando con la pelinegra- Esa misión de rango C duro mas de lo debido

-El cliente era un gran arqueólogo de mucho renombre a nivel mundial- dijo Kurama- Era obvio que íbamos a tardar mucho, si por algo dijo que la misión podía tardar mas de 2 semanas e incluso mas de un mes, creo que fue porque tenia que buscar unos artefactos que pertenecían a los Sabaku y a los Akasuna- dijo Kurama.

-¡Hogar dulce hogar!- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- Como extrañe Konoha, odio mucho el clima desertico.

-Al menos fue grata la experiencia- dijo Ayame en su modo kunoichi- El haber protegido a ese arqueólogo y posteriormente encontrarnos con tres shinobis de rang logro intercalar la monotonía de proteger a ese sujeto- dijo mientras las demás asentían.

-Finalmente- dijo Kurama mientras avistaba el reten de la puerta- Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san un gusto verlos a ambos

-Oh pero si es Kurama-sama- dijo Izumo- No la veíamos desde hace un mes- dijo mientras Kurama asentia- ¿Su misión se complico?

-No hay misión complicada si estoy en ella- dijo Kurama algo arrogante- Pero basta de chachara, quiero llegar a mi hogar y ver a mi familia. Asi que aquí están los formularios- dijo mientras le entregaba los formularios respectivos de cada kunoichi del equipo- Asi que nos vemos Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san; ah y la próxima vez que jueguen conmigo procuren traerse buenas manos para el poker- dijo mientras se retiraba.

Kurama y el equipo 14 habian hecho una misión de proteger a un importante Arqueologo a nivel mundial, el fue responsable de recuperar mas de mil artefactos, piezas, obras de arte e incluso reliquias de invaluable valor para cada nación del mundo, desde la campana de oro del primer templo de Kaminari no Kuni, hasta la Katana del primer General de Tetsu no Kuni, Kenshin Himura.

El arqueologo de sobrenombre "Indi" contrato al equipo 14, ya que había escuchado muy buenas palabras que otros clientes habían dicho con respecto al equipo, por lo que para su viaje a Kaze no Kuni pensó de que ellas fueran su escolta….Y no lamento su decisión.

Ver la precisión, la dedicación y mas que nada la convicción de protegerlo a toda costa le hizo ver que el equipo 14 era un equipo muy dedicado a demostrar que las kunoichi podían ser tan eficaces y mortíferas que los shinobis.

Tambien estuvieron el equipo 14 y "Indi" en Sunagakure donde pasaron un par de noches, Kurama durante ese tiempo logro a escondidas arreglar el sello de Gaia con sus conocimientos en **Fuinjutsu** y mas que nada "aleccionar" a su hermana menor que estaba haciendo maravillas en la mente de la Sabaku.

Claro que si le decimos aleccionar a que entro a su sello, se transformo en su forma Bijuu y le lanzo una infinidad de **Bijuudamas** con tal de hacerla recapacitar, cosa que si paso, y ella al ver que su hermanita "accedió" a escucharla (Con el miedo de que le haga algo mucho peor, ya que vio que era mil veces mas poderosa que antes) Le ordeno que fuera mas amigable con Gaia, y mas que nada dejara de atormentarla, asustarla y mas que nada que porfin pueda dormir ella.

No hace falta decir que ella acepto, con miedo, pero acepto; además Kurama le advirtió de la amenaza que esta empezando a gestarse tanto de Konoha, como de Akatsuki a Gaia, sabia que podía confiar ya que le estaba eternamente agradecida a Kurama porque alfin pudo tener una noche de sueño luego de 8 largos años desde la muerte de su tio Yashamaru.

Para finalizar su estadia en Kaze no Kuni, Kurama le entrego a Gaia un pergamino especial el cual ella podía contactarse con una persona, como si fuera un primitivo teléfono celular, solo escribía en el y la persona que tuviera el otro pergamino conectado a este gracias al arte de los sellos, le respondería en un dos por tres….Aunque se podía asegurar que habría fallas de línea por fuertes vientos o lluvias en la zona.

Luego en medio de su búsqueda de un artefacto perteneciente al clan Akasuna (clan del que viene Chiyo y Sasori) el cual eran los primeros pergaminos de su clan que datan de las primeras técnicas de marionetismo antes de fundar Kaze no Kuni junto a los Sabaku y otros clanes mas, se toparon con un par de shinobis de rango A y B, pero nada que su equipo pudiera manejar.

-Ya ansio ver a Kaa-san- dijo Kagome- Y contarle sobre mi tercera misión de rango C

-Me pregunto como mantendrá el puesto de Ramen…Tal vez Tou-san haya contratado a alguien que le ayude durante mis misiones- pensó Ayame.

-Yo solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir- dijo Kurama mientras seguían caminando hacia la torre Hokage

-" _Kaa-san_ "- pregunto Haku por un enlace mental a Kurama- "¿ _Respecto a Gaia…Arreglaste su sello_?"

- _"Oh…te diste cuenta"- dijo Kurama- "Que te hizo pensar que tuve que ver ese asunto….tal vez pudo ser otra persona"- dijo con una pequeña risita_

-" _Gaia estaba mas abierta….emocionalmente_ "- dijo Haku- " _Y luego de nuestro primer dia en Sunagakure, ella preguntaba mas por Yumi…..sobretodo porque tu eres su kaa-san_ "

-" _Es natural, Yumi me dijo que ayudo a Gaia en no caer en su oscuridad que la Baka de mi hermana la estaba dirigiendo" "Es natural que ella pidiera saber como esta Yumi…porque es su primera amiga_ "- dijo mientras avistaban la torre Hokage a un par de metros- _"Por eso le ayude en su sello, le dije a mi hermanita que si la seguía atormentando a la pobre Gaia…..Le haría su vida un infierno en vida"-_ dijo mientras lo decía de forma muy amenazante, estrmeciendo a Haku-

"T _ambien le di uno de los pergaminos de "comunicacion""_ \- dijo Kurama mientras Haku escuchaba- " _Son como teléfonos, pero muy primitivos, aunque tienen las mismas funciones que uno como comunicarse con la persona que tenga el otro pergamino, y mandar alertas de ayuda a esa misma en caso de que le pase algo" "Tambien tienen un rastreador que sirve con chakra para detectar el ultimo paradero de la persona en 3 dias…..por lo que es muy útil para Gaia en caso de enfrentarse a un enemigo que la haya secuestrado asi podríamos saber su ultimo paradero y ayudarla"_

-" _Crees que a Yumi le agradara que hayas arreglado su sello"- pregunto Haku_

-" _Claro que si, Yumi también estará gustosa de saber que podrá comunicarse con Gaia a través del pergamino, en lugar de solo verla una vez por mes al tomar misiones con destino a Kaze no Kuni_ "- dijo mientras entraban a la torre Hokage

El equipo subio de forma tranquila mientras esperaban informar sobre los sucesos de su misión rango C, además de matar a un par de ninjas rango A-B que estaban en el libro BINGO de Konoha y Suna por igual.

Vieron de forma tranquila como la asistente de Minato estaba firmando unos informes, tal vez los últimos del dia pensaron todas por igual, un pequeño carraspeo de Kurama hizo que ella dejase su trance para atnederlas de una vez.

-Jounin Kurama Takada viene a reportar el informe de su misión de rango C a Hokage-sama- dijo Kurama mientras la asistente asentia

-Pueden pasar, Hokage-sama no tiene reuniones a esta hora Jounin Takada- dijo mientras Kurama asentia, aunque por dentro hacia una gran gala de auto-control por ver siempre a Minato

Una vez entraron vieron como el escritorio del Hokage estaba con varias columnas de papeles que necesitaban firmar, aprobar, anular o desechar por parte de Minato, mientras escuchaban un gemido de frustración de parte de Minato el cual seguía firmando cada documento "importante"

Kurama se rio mentalmente de ver esto, cualquier persona con dos neuronas en la cabeza podía hacer un **Clon de sombras** , para que se encargara del papeleo de forma mas rápida, pero siendo Minato en sus palabras un imbécil cabeza dura, que al tener en su poder esa técnica no se da cuenta de lo beneficioso que puede ser usarla, ve con una sonrisa como se deteriora físicamente al no pensar en esa simple pero muy efectiva solución.

-Hokage-sama- dijo Kurama deteniendo el trance de Minato- Jounin Kurama Takada reportándose para informar sobre-

-Si, si- dijo Minato mientras entregaba unos pergaminos- Felicidades por su misión de rango C, puede mañana reportar sobre su misión.

Ayame, Kagome y Haku miraron sus pergaminos, Haku abrió el pergamino viendo como varios fajos de billetes entre 500 y 1000 ryos se mostraban en el pergamino, al menos habí millones de ryos en total…Les había dado un fajo de pago que era de misiones de rango A. ¿Acaso era muy despistado el Hokage? Kagome iba a decir algo, pero miro su pergamino y reconsidero si debia decirlo o no, un pago es un pago, sin importar si su padre se equivoco de pergamino.

-Bueno….Chicas- dijo Kurama algo confundida ya que le dio por accidente un pergamino que se notaba que era el pago de una misión rango S- Nos vemos en una semana….descansen y no se pasen con su entrenamiento.

-¿Misma hora de siempre sensei?- pregunto Ayame

-Hai- dijo mientras se retiraban

-Jounin Takada…..necesito que me acompañe- dijo Minato mientras se levantaba

-¿Sucede…algo Hokage-sama?- pregunto Kurama de forma cautelosa

-Hai….Hay una reunión del consejo shinobi, y es de suma importancia que este usted- dijo mientras Kurama asentia, aunque con mucha sospecha

-¿Para que…..se requiere mi persona?

-En la reunión se esclarecerá todo Kurama-san- dijo mientras se retiraban ambos de la oficina

Ambos caminaron de forma silenciosa en todo el trayecto a la sala del consejo de Konoha, ambos miraban de forma discreta a su contraparte mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Para Minato no le costaba mucho admitir que Kurama Takada es de las mujeres mas hermosas que alguna vez vio en su vida, y estaba maquinando muchos planes que tenían que ver con ella, desde capturarla y lavarle el cerebro para que sea una de los miembros de RAIZ, secuestrarla y hacerla una fabrica de crías….O hacer que Danzo use su **Kotoamatsukami** para que Kurama se haga su puta personal.

Habia varios detalles que impedían hacer eso, mas que nada por el favor del Daimyo, y mas que nada Heinz, algo le decía y no sabia que, pero el creía que Heinz estaba empezando a sospechar de las acciones que el estaba haciendo, dedujo que empezó a sospechar desde la intrusión de Danzo hace casi 3 años atrás, donde trataron de sumirlos en su control como otros clanes de menor nivel que los Takada en esos tiempos.

Ahora los Takada eran de mucha reputación y poder, a pesar de que su clan no pasaba de casi 20 personas (Aunque el desconocía la existencia de Richtofen, Dan, los médicos del ala medica y los guardianes del complejo) Eran tan poderosos a nivel de política como lo eran los Uzumaki, Senju y Uchiha en las épocas samurai hace casi 170 años, clanes que con una sola acción podían doblegar el mandato de un Daimyo como el de Hi no Kuni.

Y mas que nada las habilidades que tienen son desconocidas, vio habilidades algo sorprendentes como las de Yumi, Kaguya durante los exámenes Chunin, e incluso las vio en "primera fila" las de Heinz al llegar a la aldea, por lo que eran de temer como el **Kinton y Chiton** de Heinz, si el le enseñara a sus familiares y miembros de clan esos elementos le servirían mucho en el futuro cuando los enclaustren en RAIZ y los hagan miembros de esta, que los llevaran a la conquista mundial.

Kurama ya sabia a kilómetros que pensaba Minato de ella y su gente, para ella el ser un Bijuu, o bueno ex Bijuu ya que ascendió a algo mas poderoso, le daba tanto desventajas, como ventajas, una de las ventajas de ser la antigua Bijuu de 9 colas, era su habilidad sensorial. Esta le permitía tanto sentir a las personas a través de su chakra, como sentir sus emociones por igual.

Solo le bastaba una mirada fugaz a Minato y ya sabia que su chakra era putrefacto, oscuro, enfermizo, tanto como Danzo y Jiraiya, también vio las emociones que transmitían cada vez que Minato la miraba, deseo, lujuria, entre otras similares, y eso le asqueo a Kurama.

Se divertiría mucho matarlo, humillarlo, destruirlo física y mentalmente, aunque tenia varias formas de hacerlo. Una de estas era pedirle a Heinz que reviva a cierta persona que Minato veía como una hija, o tal vez con su esencia demoniaca la cual puede transformar a alguien en demonio, lo podría convertir en un tipo de súcubo (no sin antes cambiarle el sexo de forma permanente) y observar como es violado una y otra vez en las zonas mas peligrosas de los países elementales.

Habia tantas opciones y solo podía escoger una o dos, lo que le entristecía, tanto odio que tenia a Minato y solo podía vengarse de una o dos formas. Pero mientras tuviera a Minato a su merced, lo disfrutaría como nadie se puede imaginar.

Ambos llegaron a las cámaras del consejo de Konoha, vieron como estaban todas las cabezas de clan mas importantes e influyentes de Konoha, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Asuma Sarutobi, Tsunade Senju (A pesar de ser la única Senju aun su nombre tenia mucho impacto), y por ultimo estaban los comandantes de las divisiones ANBU, y el comandante de los Jounin y Chunin (Que por cierto era Shikaku)

-Ya que todos estamos aquí presentes podemos iniciar la reunión de hoy- dijo Minato mientras se sentaba en el asiento central del consejo, mientras los demás veían como Kurama se sentaba al lado de Shibi Aburame y Tsume Inuzuka

-¿Por qué nos llamaron Minato?- pregunto Shikaku- No se si lo sepas, pero que te llamen a la hora que tu estas disfrutando de las nubes que cubren el ocaso es muy problemático para mi- dijo mientras los demás solo tenían una gota de sudor en sus cabezas por su declaración.

-Hablarnos a esta hora es muy curioso de tu parte Hokage-sama- dijo Shibi con su carácter tan analítico y frio de costumbre- Pero por algo tuvo que llamarnos, de mucha importancia pienso como para llamarnos a horas inhábiles del consejo shinobi.

-Efectivamente los llame porque surgio algo de mucha importancia que involucra a nuestros clanes, como a los miembros que se encargan de comandar a cada Chunin, Jonin y ANBU- dijo mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente- Hiashi, si fueras tan amable de hablar para dar a entender el motivo de la reunión- dijo mientras Hiashi se levantaba de su asiento.

-Gracias Minato- dijo Hiashi mientras miraba a cada miembro del consejo shinobi de mayor importancia- He venido a comunicarles un suceso que ha ocurrido a mi clan en este dia….Uno que incluso puede afectar a los demás clanes de Konoha como nunca antes se ha visto- dijo mientras los demás miembros del consejo murmuraban preguntándose de que hablaba

-"¿Se habrá enterado recién de los pergaminos robados?"- pregunto divertida Kurama- "Tremendos idiotas si ese es el caso…..Ya me imagino que pasara después"- dijo mientras Shikaku alzaba la mano

-¿Qué ocurrió en tu clan como para alegar que podría afectar nuestros clanes en gran medida?- pregunto lógicamente Shikaku.

-Los…Los…los- dijo Hiashi mientras trataba de decir las palabras que no abandonaban su boca- Los….pergaminos de mi clan…..han sido robados- dijo mientras una inexplicable calma se presencio en la sala del consejo

Todos miraron en shock (Menos Kurama que mentalmente se reia como nunca, pero aparentaba que estaba en shock) ¿Han robado los pergaminos mas valiosos de los Hyuuga? ¿Los que tenían cada secreto de sus técnicas, de sus katas y de su **Byakugan**? Eso era imposible de pensar, tomando en cuenta que los Hyuuga son muy protectores de que hasta las moscas se asienten en sus desechos

-¿Robados?- pregunto Choza- ¿Cómo que robaron los pergaminos?

-Los robaron- dijo Hiashi- No se como, no se cuando, pero los han robado, todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso los pergaminos de la rama secundaria los han extraído por igual…Y lo peor es que no encontramos huellas o chakra que nos de una pista de quien fue el culpable

-¿Y como pudo haber ocurrido eso Hiashi?- pregunto Inoichi- ¿No que tu clan era tan seguro como la Torre Hokage?- pregunto mientras Kurama casi pierde su compostura por ese "chiste" de Inoichi

-Es un buen punto- dijo Shibi- Por lo que recuerdo el Nidaime Hokage junto a Mito-sama habían protegido cada clan con sellos que alertaban la presencia de intrusos en caso de que la barrera haya sido comprometida. Sobre todo hay sellos con alarmas que se activan en caso de que una persona ajena a los clanes pisa los terrenos internos en horas de madrugada y noche.

-Robar los pergaminos mas sagrados de tu clan- dijo Tsume aun en shock- Como pudo pasar eso

-Tal vez tengo una idea de cuando- dijo Kurama hablando- Hubo una invasión hace 3 meses ¿Recuerdan? - dijo mientras los demás abrían los ojos tanto como sus parpados podían- ¿Cómo no sabemos que Otogakure o Sunagakure los robaron durante el alboroto…..Aunque el caso de Suna ya nos los habrían devuelto debido al pacto de no agresión que recién se implanto en nuestras naciones ninja.

-Otro punto muy valido- dijo Shikaku- Muchos muros de cada clan han sido dañados o destruidos en su totalidad, los muros este y sur de mi clan estaban en ruinas y tuvimos que reconstruirlos.

-Los de mi clan apenas estaban en pie- dijo Tsume recordando- Fue una desgracia y un caos, cada maldita noche los ninken se escapaban por cualquier olor de los restaurantes a 2 kilometros a la redonda

-Mi clan no recibió daños gracias a la actuación rápida de mi colmena- dijo Shibi refiendose a su familia

-De mi clan solo un muro fue destruido- dijo Kurama suspirando- habían destruido un par de habitaciones y un dojo de entrenamiento….Nos costo cientos de miles de ryos reparar los daños y perdidas de ese dia…Ya de por si gastamos casi 2.6 billones de ryos en la reparación de la aldea, pero ya era muy molesto saber que nuestro clan a pesar de ser de los menos importantes a nivel de objetivos de los invasores, fue afectado.

-De mi clan…..todos los muros fueron destruidos- dijo Hiashi mientras los demás suspiraban- ¿Creen que pudo haber alguien que irrumpiera en el tiempo de destrccion o reconstrucción de los muros?

-Es muy posible- dijo Minato mientras hablaba- Cada clan reporto al menos el 30 o 75% de sus barreras destruidas o muy dañadas como para ser reparadas en su totalidad, lo que causo millones de ryos en reconstrucciones y modificaciones para asegurar que otro suceso asi no pasara. Pero escuchar que alguien tuvo la osadia de robar los pergaminos del clan Hyuuga es inaudito

-Tal vez no fue un ninja de Otogakure o Sunagakure- dijo Kurama a modo de reflexión- ¿Qué tal si fue Kumogakure o Iwagakure? - dijo planteando otro punto muy valido- ¿Qué nos asegura que los ninjas de Kumogakure no se hayan infiltrado en nuestra aldea y hayan aprovechado el caos presente para robar todo lo referente al clan Hyuuga?

¿Qué nos asegura que Iwagakure no se metio en Konoha y para dar un golpe bajo a uno de nuestros clanes mas poderosos, y se haya robado los pergaminos?- dijo mientras los demás se tensaban- Esos pergaminos en manos de Iwagakure y Kumogakure son una amenaza mas que de forma directa atenta contra nuestro estatus como aldea shinobi y como poder militar en general. Conociendo las debilidades de cada clan en este caso de las desventajas de los Hyuuga, solo les tomara meses conseguir un Hyuuga o dos para usarlos como fabricas en cada aldea que posea esos pergaminos o para eliminar sistemáticamente a los Hyuuga en cada misión ninja hasta su total extincion.

-Tambien añadiendo al punto de Kurama-dono- dijo Shibi- ¿Qué nos asegura que algún civil de la misma Konoha haya robado los pergaminos para venderlos a los espias que existan en la aldea dependiendo del mejor postor?- dijo dando un peligroso punto- No hay que engañarnos a nosotros mismos, sabemos que hay espías en Konoha de otras aldeas shinobis por nuestro estatus como la aldea mas poderosa de las naciones elementales, como ese Kabuto Yakushi que se infiltro en nuestras narices para matar a Sasuke Uchiha- dijo mientras los demás murmuraban ese punto que casi se les escapa.

-¿Qué dijeron los ancianos del consejo Hyuuga Hiashi?- pregunto Minato

-Se los conte y ellos están mas que eufóricos, están temiendo que alguno de los clanes de Konoha a modo vengativo haya robado los pergaminos con tal de calar hondo en nosotros- dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes con cansancio-. No creo que eso sea posible, y mas que ellos piden a gritos que yo sospeche de cada uno de ustedes.

-¿Y haras caso a la locura de tu consejo?- pregunto Tsume retóricamente

-Claro que no, ellos solo aconsejan que hare y que no; y no actuare como ellos por su paranoia- dijo mientras los demás murmuraban- Aunque…..dieron una alternativa, aunque no creo que acepten ninguno de ustedes

-¿Y esa cual seria?- pregunto Minato

-Quiere que hagamos un hallanamiento en cada clan de Konoha, y que interroguemos a cada miembro de los clanes que están siendo hallanados- dijo mientras los demás empezaban a molestarse

-¿Te das cuenta de que eso gastaria muchos recursos valiosos?- pregunto el comandante ANBU- Empezar a interrogar y hallanar al mismo tiempo gastaria no solo activos valiosos, sino también empezaría a generar desconfianza entre los clanes en general. Ya de por si, en caso de que Hokage-sama apruebe esto clanes como los Aburame, Hyuuga, Akimichi e Inuzuka son de por si los mas grandes a nivel de miembros que superan casi los 3.000 miembros- dijo mientras todos escuchaban las palabras del comandante

-Como dijo Ryu es muy certera su opinión- dijo Tsunade hablando- Aunque yo sea la única de mi clan, clanes como los Senju, Takada, Kurama entre otros clanes con menos de 100 miembros pero con reputación mediana, causaría mucha desconfianza de los demás clanes grandes, lo que causarían disputas entre sus miembros y luego una posible riña entre clanes como hace 170 años atrás- dijo mientras todos escuchaban.

Minato estaba reconsiderándolo, esto era muy malo, ahora Hiashi perdió lo mas valioso de su clan, que en manos equivocadas puede causar gigantescos problemas a la hora de conquistar las demás naciones del mundo, junto a la muerte de Tenzo, y el hecho del crecimiento de Akatsuki, ya esta poniendose la cosa muy problemática en el futuro.

Minato tenia que decidir que opción tomar, ¿Hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva en cada parte de Konoha? Tomaria mucho tiempo, tal vez meses o años, causaría mucho descontento entre la población civil y shinobi, y mas que nada causaría la fractura de clanes hermanos; y eso no quería, no si estaba a casi nada de revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

¿Hallanar los complejos de cada clan e interrogar a los miembros de estos? Puede ser, pero crearía una gran riña entre clanes, ya de por si hay clanes que tienen sus diferencias como los Hyuuga e Inuzuka, o Hyuuga e Aburame, o Hyuuga y Nara…O Hyuugas contra otros Hyuugas. Y esto orillaría a muertes misteriosas en misiones de los miembros que esten en conflicto, por lo que no era muy viable eso.

¿Consultar a la red de espionaje de Jiraiya? Es la mejor opción, esta en todos los países elementales y en las naciones aledañas a aldeas de menor y mediano poderío militar, por lo que era su única opción, solo tendría que decirle a su sensei y seria historia el resto.

-Creo que yo puedo dar una opinión- dijo una voz mientras los demás miraban a una zona en especifico.

En una de las esquinas del consejo shinobi, estaba Jiraiya camuflado entre las sombras, Kurama no le noto ya sea porque ya sabia que iba a pasar antes de que sucediera o no era de mucha atención su aparición en la reunión. Aunque también le atribuyo a que el era el principal dirigente de la red de espionaje de Konoha.

-Sensei- dijo Minato en shock- ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Mi misión era sencilla- dijo Jiraiya mientras se revelaba a todos- Tu sabes lo hábil que soy al infiltrarme en cualquier lugar- dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Minato y el comandante ANBU Ryu.

-¿Qué opinas de la situación?- pregunto Minato a Jiraiya

-Que en caso de ser Orochimaru que haya ordenado la sustracción de los pergaminos de cualquier clan, fue una movida muy inteligente de mi ex compañero- dijo Jiraiya suspirando- En caso de ser Kumogakure e Iwagakure los perpetradores del robo, diría que fueron muy inteligentes al robarlos durante el alboroto que sucedia en la aldea en esos días.

Esto es un duro golpe para cada uno de nosotros en general, esto hará que cada clan se ponga mas cauteloso ante cualquier ninja que no sea de su clan, e incluso los mas paranoicos pensaran que hay un "topo" en su clan que ayudo a la extracción de materiales y documentos de muy alto valor- dijo mientras los demás asentían sobre su punto de vista- Hay solo una opción que puede esclarecer nuestras dudas y no se si esta pueda agradarles a cada uno.

-¿Y esa cual seria Jiraiya-sama?- pregunto Inoichi teniendo un mal presentimiento

-En mi opinión pienso que hay que hacer un hallanamiento a cada clan shinobi, empezando desde los mas pequeños y los recién fundados en un plazo de 10 años. A su vez como la interrogación de cada miembro de ese clan- dijo mientras los demás empezaron a vociferar en contra de esta idea

-¡Acaso quiere crear riñas entre los clanes Jiraiya-sama!- dijo Tsume justificadamente cabreada

-Concuerdo con Tsume-san- dijo Shibi- Esto puede desestabilizar la paz y la hermandad que muchos clanes pequeños, medianos y grandes comparten por igual. Haria que alianzas legendarias desde la fundación de Konoha sean hechas añicos por solo esta decisión.

-Esto si sale a oidos de los civiles y mas que nada a los oidos de los posibles espias, ya que esto haría que las potencias enemigas se pongan cautelosos de que tomemos este adebacle como una justificación nuestra para atacarlos- dijo Shikaku- En caso de que esto sea aprobado tiene que ser con la mayoría del voto de los grandes clanes shinobi y de los que tienen mas prestigio ya sea antiguo- dijo señalando a Tsunade- Como de los clanes con prestigio que adquirieron recientemente- dijo señalando a Kurama- Pero de lo que cabe duda es que esto puede dar un antes y un después de lo que será en el futuro la relación de los clanes shinobi con sus pares e iguales de otros clanes.

Minato escucho las palabras de Shikaku y Shibi con mucha atención, esto era un muy mal precedente, y de escoger la opción que Jiraiya brindo, esto traería un muy mal precedente entre los clanes como dijo Ryu. Pero no había mas opciones, era la única mas viable (A parte de utilizar su red de espias) para eliminar a los posibles sospechosos del hurto de los pergaminos de los Hyuuga.

-Solicitare una pausa de 5 minutos para reconsiderar este asunto con el comandante ANBU Ryu, el comandante de los Jounin y Chunin Shikaku Nara, y con el jefe de la división de espionaje Jiraiya el Gama Senin- dijo mientras los mencionados se retiraban.

-"Ya se la decisión"- pensó Kurama mientras meditaba- "Es obvio que aprobaran la propuesta de Jiraiya, no hay una mas viable por lo que veo, pero esto causara dos cosas en particular" "La primera….Aprovecharan esto para husmear en mi clan"- pensó con molestia- "No dudo que pondrán sellos de todo tipo, camaras, micrófonos ocultos, lo necesario para monitorearnos sin que "conozcamos" eso"

"No me preocupa ya que los **Clones de Oscuridad** que resguardan cada muro del clan y las zonas mas importantes se encargaran de borrar cualquier amenaza a nuestro estatus como clan, también todo lugar importante como el Dojo de la habitación del tiempo, la herreria del clan, la puerta dimensional y otros están resguardados y camuflados con ilusiones demoniacas, por lo que solo verán simples paredes en esos lugares evitando cualquier mirada de ellos"

"El segundo precedente y que esta a nuestro favor…..La semilla de la desconfianza será plantada con éxito entre los lideres de clan"- pensó mientras miraba fugazmente a cada líder de clan- "Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka y Nara…..Son 5 clanes que se consideran fundadores a segundo plano de Konoha, pero que tienen tanta relevancia como los Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki y Hyuuga por igual"

"Los mas posibles a aceptar nuestra propuesta serian los Nara, Inuzuka y Aburame" "Nara por el hecho de que sus mentes analiticas trabajan a toda potencia, pensando muchas respuestas a un solo escenario o situación, cuando vea Shikaku los verdaderos colores de Minato, reconsiderara si estar al lado de el, en una guerra que los termine matando para la "gradeza de Konoha" valdra la pena su sacrificio de el y de su familia…O vera que es mejor empezar a buscar pastos mas verdes donde puedan observar sus nubes en paz"- pensó mientras miraba a Shibi-

"Aburame Shibi, un libro imposible de resolver para mi….Aunque presiento que tiene la mentalidad de colmena como todo grupo de insectos…El es la "reina" de su colmena y hará lo necesario para hacer prevalecer a su colmena sin importar cuantas obreras sacrifique en el camino…..Aunque el cuando es reemplazado se va con los rezagados de su colmena y fundan otra nueva."

"Esa mentalidad fácilmente la puedo aprovechar, guiarla hacia nuestros objetivos, pero hay que planificar bien cada paso para que la nueva colmena Aburame se establezca en nuestros dominios…Y ya se como lo hrae"- pensó con una sonrisa

"Ahora los Inuzuka"- pensó mientras miraba a Tsume que sentía como alguien le observaba a cada rato- "Muy primitiva la mentalidad de los Inuzuka, odio a los perros y los perros odian a los zorros….A pesar de que perros y zorros son caninos y mamiferos por igual" "Lider nata, no dejara que nada o nadie mas débil que ella le mangonee, solamente obedecerá a su "Alfa" alguien capaz de domarla y hacerla su "mascota" No veo un hombre capaz de doblegar a tal salvaje mujer…Aunque"- dijo pensando en cierto demonio que rondaba en Kiri- "No…definitivamente no, no obligaría a Heinz-kun a hacer esto….Despues de todo a pesar de ser un demonio, tiene el deseo de avanzar de forma calmada en la relación….Algo que aprecio"

"Algo que respesto de ella es su devoción a la vieja regla que seguían los Uzumaki al pie de la letra…."La familia es lo primero" Ella hace cada decisión pensando en su familia y su "manada" consideran que no se puede lograr nada sin una manada que te respalde, y ven una ofensa grave el dañar a un miembro de tu propia familia" "Ella puede ser muy útil, aunque hay muchos miembros de su clan que son unas mierdas arrogantes, que su único pensar es aparearse con todo lo que tenga sombra"

"Gente asi no quiero en nuestro imperio…..Pero no es nada que un par de "visitas" al "Veterninario" las resuelvan"- pensó con algo de malicia

Minato, Ryu, Jiraiya y Shikaku salieron de la sala donde por 5 minutos meditaron la posible alternativa respecto al golpe que recibió el clan Hyuuga, Kurama al igual que los otros miembros del consejo shinobi notaron al mirada de Shikaku que mentalmente les pedia disculpas….Ya sabían con ese rostro que decisión tomaron.

-Bien- dijo Minato mientras se sentaba otra vez- Hemos tomado una decisión, y no es muy fácil de aceptar, eso lo presiento- dijo mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente- En vista de este suceso que sin duda es un gran golpe a nuestra aldea shinobi, hemos deliberado la mejor opción sin que esto se sepa a oidos de los civiles y de los espias que habitan en Konoha….Por un voto de 3 a 1, la decisión de interrogar a cada miembro de cada clan pequeño, mediano y grande; además de hallanar cada complejo con tal de encontrar evidencia que los encuentre como perpetradores del robo al clan Hyuuga…Ha sido aprobada por mayoría de votos- dijo Minato mientras los demás escucharon en shock.

-¡No es justo!- Bramo molesta Tsume- ¡Porque debemos hacer esto, no es nuestra culpa que los Hyuuga quieran hechar la culpa a gente que no tiene nada que ver en su problema!

-Esto puede causar futuras fricciones y careos no necesarios entre nuestros clanes en cada reunión del consejo- dijo Kurama mientras se masajeaba las sienes- Esta decisión sin duda creara mucha desconfianza entre cada clan.

-Aun falta el voto de nostros para aprobar esto oficialmente- dijo Inoichi- No podemos aceptar una medida de nuestro Hokage que sin dudas es un atropello a nuestra soberanía como clanes fundadores de Konoha- dijo mientras Choza y Shikaku asentían.

-Se someterá a una votación- dijo Minato- Levanten la mano cada cabeza de clan, permanente o temporal si están en contra de esta medida- dijo mientras veía como Kurama, Inoichi, Choza, y Tsume alzaban sus manos- Los que están a favor- dijo mientras veía como Tsunade, Asuma, Hiashi, Shibi y sorpresivamente Shikaku dejando en shock a los demás- Esta decidido- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento-

A partir de estos momentos esta iniciando el hallanamiento de cada complejo de clan y del interrogamiento de sus miembros con fines de excluirlos como posibles sospechosos…Y se comenzara con el clan Takada- dijo mientras Kurama miraba en shock a Minato- Tiene 1 hora para retirar a cada miembro de su complejo, y dirigirse a las inmediaciones de I.T.

Las cabezas de clanes se retiraron, cada una estaba temiendo de que encontrarían en sus hogares una vez fueran hallanados, temian que los inculparan de este crimen, y mas que nada que los espíen como lo hicieron con los Uchiha en su tiempo….Pero algo era seguro, y es que la semilla de la desconfianza estaba ya sembrada en cada dirigente de los clanes de Konoha.

Minato y Jiraiya esperaron a que todos se fueran, una vez vieron que se fueron esperaron otros 5 minutos hasta que estuvieran totalmente seguros de que no habían mirones y oidos de terceros que escucharan la siguiente conversación. Vieron como de una esquina un señor de la tercera edad emergio de las sombras, con su baston en mano, mientras su mirada mostraba total apatia a los demás presentes de la sala.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Minato esperando la respuesta del anciano- ¿Qué piensas de esto?

-Una táctica muy inteligente- dijo el anciano mientras miraba a ambos shinobi- El mentir que los documentos de los Hyuuga, junto a sus pergaminos prohibidos han sido robados para monitorear a los clanes de Konoha como si fueran mascotas- dijo mientras miraba la cara de ambos- Es una gran táctica Minato, algo digno de ti.

-Yo aconseje eso Danzo- dijo Jiraiya mirándolo- Y no, no fue una táctica, los pergaminos y todo documento de alto valor de los Hyuuga si fue robado en realidad- dijo mientras Danzo levemente abria su único ojo en shock

-Las opciones que plantearon cada cabeza de clan fueron muy posibles para mi de haber sido eso veridico- dijo Danzo mirándolos con total apatia- Sobretodo es una gran posibilidad que Iwa y Kumo hayan aprovechado el alboroto para dar un duro golpe a nosotros en un posible conflicto futuro.

-Si- dijo Jiraiya- Verificare con mis espias en Kaminari no Kuni e Tsuchi no Kuni si saben algo al respecto del robo al complejo Hyuuga- dijo mientras Danzo asentia- Ya que empezaremos a hallanar clanes sugiero que nos apresuremos con cada uno de ellos-

-Ya lo tengo todo resuelto- dijo Danzo mientras sonreía de forma oscura- Mis ANBU de RAIZ estarán listos para colocar todo sello de nivel 7 que sirva como transportador de shinobis, debilitador de barreras a base de sellos de inferior nivel y mas que nada sellos que graban el sonido hasta por 1 año entero…..Al menos mil de cada sello usaran para asegurarnos que los tenemos bien monitoreados- dijo mientras ambos asentían

-Dile a Fu y a todos tus ANBU infiltrados que están a tu mando que empiecen a colocar sellos de sumision para dominar a los Takada- dijo mientras Danzo asentia- Ya nos seran útiles en caso de que quieran rebelarse en contra nuestra- dijo Minato mientras Danzo y Jiraiya asentían- Yo de por mientras esperare cada informe del hallanamiento como de I.T.- dijo mientras se retiraban los tres.

 **Tres horas después: Division de Inteligencia y Tortura de Konoha: 22:30 PM**

-Nombre completo- pregunto una Yamanaka de pelo platinado corto, con ojos color azul claro que vestía un traje estándar de I.T.

-Kurama Takada- dijo Kurama mientras miraba aburrida a la torturadora

-Edad- dijo ella

-30 años, nacida el 24 de Marzo del 492- dijo mientras ella anotaba los datos y los comparaba con los encontrados en el registro civil

-Lugar de nacimiento-

-Konoha, en el hospital del distrito Hozuken- dijo Kurama- Sin padres afiliados, en otras palabras soy huérfana

-Ultima vivienda conocida- dijo mientras Kurama meditaba la respuesta

-Calle Akaryu # 542, en la zona conocida como "Dragon Negro"- dijo mientras anotaba todo la Yamanaka- Era una casa de un solo piso con 2 habitaciones, dos baños y una sala/comedor que pagamos yo y una amiga del orfanato con el dinero que juntamos durante casi 10 años. La casa era de color azul con el techo hecho de madera de roble oscuro

-Ultimo empleo civil antes de enlistarse a las fuerzas shinobi

-Era una camarera en un café del distrito de Gozen- dijo mientras recordaba- La paga era buena, pero su dueño era un idiota total, trabaje por 2 años antes de iniciar mi entrenamiento como shinobi. En caso de que pregunte el café se llama "Neko" y su dueño es Yamakichi Kaoru

-¿Cómo conoció a los Takada?- pregunto mientras anotaba todo

-Fue hace 6 años atrás- dijo mientras se colocaba en una pose reflexiva- Yo acababa de terminar un turno en mi lugar de trabajo, y estaba a dos calles de mi casa, cuando por accidente tropecé con otra persona, lo que ocasiono que ambos cayéramos al piso- dijo mientras reia- Era muy despistada en esos tiempos. Fue cuando conocí a Heinz Takada, ambos nos disculpamos de forma torpe porque ambos andábamos de despistados en la via publica- dijo recordando- Al final como compensación de su error me invito a comer. Fue la primera vez que lo conocí a el.

Luego pasaron tres años y yo y mi amiga Izumi nos mudamos con el- dijo mientras recordaba- Fue porque el noto como habían muchos hombres en la zona que nos miraban como si fueramos un trozo de carne de primera clase- dijo algo asqueada- El se preocupo por nuestro bienestar y de buena manera nos invito a vivir a su hogar, aceptamos ambas ya que lo conocíamos muy bien a el, y a pesar de ser un shinobi con fama en ascenso, el fue muy amable y respetuoso con nosotras, sin sobrepasarse ni una sola vez- dijo mientras la Yamanaka escribía

-¿Cuándo inicio su relación con Heinz Takada?- pregunto ella mientras esperaba respuesta

-Hace no menos de casi 5 meses- dijo sonronjandose- Fue durante una misión que teníamos ambos en conjunto….

-¿Quiénes son los miembros de su familia?

-Bueno, a pesar que estoy en una relación de 5 meses con Heinz, su hijo Naruto, y sus hijas Kaguya y Yumi me ven como su madre, mientras que mi hija Haku ve a Heinz como su padre y a sus hijos como sus hermanos y hermanas.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente hace 3 meses atrás?- pregunto la Yamanaka mientras esperaba una reacción equivocada de Kurama

-Hace tres meses en este dia estaba como todos los shinobis de Konoha haciendo mi labor- dijo mientras miraba a la interrogadora- Estaba protegiendo a mi hogar y a mi gente de los invasores, mayormente me enfoque en limpiar todo el estadio y proteger los clanes Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka junto a mis hijas.

-¿Alguna vez estuvo o estaba en cerca del complejo Hyuuga antes, durante o después de la invasión?- pregunto la Yamanaka

-Claro que no- dijo mientras recordaba- No llegue a esa zona de los complejos de clan, había una gran concentración de shinobis en la zona en la que estaba, por lo que me era imposible moverme, ya que me encontraría en varios combates al mismo tiempo. Y después o antes del a invasión no visitaría esa zona, por alguna razón me da algo de pavor acercarme al complejo Hyuuga.

-¿Sabe porque esta aquí en esta noche?- pregunto la Interrogadora

Kurama la miro por unos segundos, luego miro sus manos que estaban esposadas a la mesa, y por ultimo miro el vidrio que estaba detrás de la interrogadora, con su sentido de sensora, pudo ver que no había nadie detrás del vidrio, por lo que significaba que nadie sabría que pasara aquí en los siguientes minutos.

-Tomando encuenta que estoy enmanillada, y siendo interrogada; es obvio que por el motivo de tratar de encontrar alguna pista que demuestre mi participación referente al hurto de los pergaminos Hyuuga- dijo mientras la interrogadora asentia- Y es obvio que hasta ahora no encontraron nada que me afilie a este hecho.

-Aun no- dijo mientras ella hacia uno de los sellos de su clan- Falta que invada tu mente para confirmar cada palabra dicha tuya, no lo veas mal, solo son procedimientos de rutina en este tipo de casos- dijo mientras se alistaba a hacer su jutsu

La Yamanaka estaba a nada de hacer su jutsu, ya tenia una orden de Danzo de invadir su mente y durante el proceso de aturdimiento mental de la victima, colocarle un sello de sumision de nivel 7 que seria activado en el futuro cuando ella sea requerida para los deseos de Danzo, la Yamanaka estaba a nada de decir su jutsu….pero al isntante su mente quedo en blanco.

Kurama miro por unos 10 segundos el cuerpo inmóvil de la interrogadora, la cual miraba a la nada mientras hacia el sello insignia de sus jutsus mentales, ella solo sonrio mientras esperaba un par de segundos mas ya que le había colocado un **Genjutsu** al primer contacto visual que hizo ella con Kurama.

-Bien- dijo Kurama- Como puede ver cada palabra que dije es verdadera- dijo mientras la Yamanaka salia de su aturdimiento- ¿Sera posible que me pueda liberar de estas esposas? Son algo apretadas.

La Yamanaka asintió, ignorando el hecho que estuvo por unos 20 segundos aturdida por un **Genjutsu** el cual le implantaría memorias falsas de lo sucedido en la sala de interrogatorios, ella solo saco una llave pequeña y la hizo girar en la cerradura de las esposas liberando a Kurama.

-Ahora si me disculpa- dijo mientras se retiraba de la sala.

Kurama avanzo por el corredor mientras una sonrisa enigmática adornaba su rostro, ¿Creian que no sabia su juego? ¿Acaso eran tontos? Penso la Kitsune demonio con diversión, era jocoso para ella el pensar que pasara cuando Danzo vea que no pudo dominarlos, seria muy divertido ver su mirada estupefacta y grabarlo para la posteridad.

Y en caso de que pudieran colocar el sello, Habia un sello especial en cada uno de los miembros del clan, el cual estaba enfocado en eliminar los sellos ajenos a los creados por Heinz, los cuales a los minutos se evaporaban como medida de defensa de sellos extraños que serian considerados como "parasitos" para el cuerpo.

Miro a su derecha y vio que en un banco estaban sentadas Pakura, Hitomi y Tayuya mientras estaban aburridas esperando a los demás miembros de su clan.

-¿Cuánto mas falta para irnos a casa?- pregunto Hitomi de forma calmada

-Como 2 puñeteras horas mas- dijo Tayuya molesta- Carajo de haber perdido 5 horas de mi vida las pasaría en la armeria con el tuerto ese.

-Veo que salieron con éxito de sus interrogatorios- dijo Kurama hablando mientras hacia un sello de pájaro- No se preocupen, esto solo lo hago para evitar que nuestra conversación no sea escuchada- dijo mientras asentían.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Pakura

-Nada mal, preguntaron mi relación con Heinz, con los niños, que hacia hace 3 meses en esta misma fecha…Ah y una Yamanaka quiso invadir mi mente pero le gane en ese juego- dijo Kurama mientras las demás asentían

-Me toco un ciego de mierda- dijo Tayuya aburrida- Como la ciega a mi lado, solo que se la paso despotricando mil y un pendejadas de su clan antes de empezar a interrogarme, asi que espere como media hora de sus estupidces de que los Hyuuga eran superiores a todos, mientras silbaba una melodía que era un **Genjutsu** …..Digamos que ahora el pendejo cree que me interrogo- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Un Inuzuka experto en oler emociones- dijo Hitomi- Es algo curioso ver a un Inuzuka que sea un sensor de emociones…Tardo 35 minutos en no encontrar nada de duda o miedo en mi. Asi que me libero.

-El mio tenia un enjambre de escarabajos voladores- dijo Pakura mientras se estremecia- Odio los escarabajos…..Y creo que se cabreo cuando mate a 1/3 parte de su colmena con las manos- dijo mientras reia nerviosamente.

-Hay que esperar a Yumi, Kaguya, Haku y a las demás- dijo mientras asentían- Solo se que esto lo hará feliz a Koibito- dijo mientras las demás la miraban confundida a Kurama

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Hitomi

-Bueno, esto apresurara en gran parte nuestros planes…Ya de por si uno de nuestros pasos era sembrar la semilla de la desconfianza entre los clanes de Konoha- dijo mientras escuchaban- Nuestro plan es llevarnos lo mejor de los clanes de Konoha, aunque descartando a los Hyuuga, y Sarutobi, estaríamos haciendo una "selección" de los clanes Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka y Aburame que nos sean útiles en nuestro sueño de crear un mundo perfecto.

-¿Por qué escoger lo mejor de esos clanes?- pregunto Pakura

-Hay buena gente oculta entre ellos- dijo Hitomi- Es por eso que creo que harán la selección de que miembros salvaran antes de que o maten a la mala cepa, o de que los transporten a quien sabe que lugar, pero ocultando su desaparición con un suceso mas grande que ese.

-Es….de hecho eso es lo que planeamos- dijo Kurama con un puchero- Hito-chan no es bueno quitarme las palabras de la boca sabes.

-Y tampoco es bueno que una mocosa me gane 12-0 en ajedrez- dijo Hitomi mientras Tayuya reia

-Uy la ciega se enojo, que haras ¿Insultarme en braile?- pregunto Tayuya sarcásticamente- ¿O me golpearas con tu perro vigía?

-No hay que perder la calma- dijo Pakura actuando como la voz de la razón- Después de todo aun falta ver que nos espera en el complejo.

-Presiento que miles de sellos de transportación, de grabación de audio y uno que otro que debilite sellos anteriormente puestos en cada barrera del complejo- dijo mientras escuchaban- Tal vez sellos nivel 6 o 7

-De ser Uzumaki los pendejos, serian sellos nivel 12- dijo Tayuya- Aun me falta mucho para dominar esas culeras artes del sellado, pero mi clan eran los putos amos del **Fuinjutsu** \- dijo mientras asentía Kurama

-Pero como no son de los Uzumaki o tienen los conocimientos de estos- dijo Pakura- Entonces usarían sellos de inferior calidad que un Uzumaki como Tayuya-san podría deshacer con sencillez.

-Efectivamente Paku-chan- dijo mientras Pakura se sonrojaba

-Aun no tolero que me diga "Paku-chan"- dijo algo molesta

-Es solo sobrenombre afectivo- dijo Kurama sonriéndose mientras enfocaba su mirada a Hitomi- Hitomi….¿Podrías responderme una duda?- pregunto mientras Hitomi asentía- ¿Qué pensarías si los causantes del hurto de cada documento Hyuuga…..fuimos yo, Kaguya y Yumi?- pregunto

-Diria que fue un gran golpe a esos bastardos hijos de puta- dijo mientras Tayuya sonreía

-Oh la refinada tiene boca de puta eh- dijo mientras reia- Creo que me caes bien ciega

-Diria lo mismo boca de marinero- dijo mientras Tayuya resoplaba de diversión

-Ahora ese interés se perdió con ese "insulto"- dijo Tayuya mosqueando levemente a Hitomi

-Aunque no tengo algo en claro- dijo Pakura atrayendo la atención de las demás- ¿Por qué no salvar a los miembros de los Sarutobi y Hyuuga? ¿Y además porque no salvar a la ultima Senju?

-Es una buena cuestión Paku-chan- dijo mientras Pakura gemia por que ese "sobrenombre" la perseguiría siempre- Los Sarutobi son un clan el cual tiene dos clanes afiliados que se separaron antes de la fundación de Konoha: Los Mitokado, y el clan de los Shimura- dijo mientras escuchaban la lección de historia de Kurama- Salvar a los Sarutobi seria lo mismo que salvar a la cepa asquerosa de los Mitokado y Shimura por igual…Y es algo que no haremos. Mas que nada porque los Sarutobi desde la época de Hiruzen fueron unos monstruos, asesinos de inocentes y violadores de mujeres y niños indefensos durante la época de los clanes samurai- dijo mientras escuchaban-

Los Mitokado y Shimura adoptaron las mismas manias de matar, tortura y violar inocentes con tal de hacer mas grande a Konoha, a costa de miles y miles de victimas que cayeron en sus garras. Los Mitokado y Shimura son clanes hermanos ya que sus fundadores fueron Shimura Sarutobi y Mitokado Sarutobi. Aunque después eliminaron su apellido y se quedaron con sus nombres- dijo mientras escuchaban eso. Toda la estirpe de los Sarutobi, e incluida la de los Shimura y Mitokado morirán….Su cepa inmunda no merece estar en nuestro nuevo mundo.

-¿Y como mierda sabes eso?- pregunto Tayuya confundida

-Un demonio inmortal que vive en un laboratorio subterráneo me ayudo en mi investigación se podría decir- dijo ella mientras entendían a quien se referia

-¿Y porque no salvar a los Hyuuga?- pregunto Pakura otra vez

-Hitomi, Kanna y Hanabi-chan son la prueba del porque no los salvaremos- dijo Kurama con odio- Ellos lamentaran el dia de haberlas lastimado…Y es una promesa- dijo mientras inconscientemente activaba su **Kitsunegan**

-¿Deberia recalcar a Tsunade?- pregunto Hitomi no muy segura si quería saber la respuesta

-Es nieta de esa….de esa basura de Hashirama Senju- dijo mientras escupia el nombre como si de veneno se tratara- Ese ser esta tan alto en mi lista de odio como Madara Uchiha…Algun dia los vere quebrarse ante mis ojos….Y es lo que planeo- dijo mientras extrañamente las demás sentían una presión anti-natural

-¿Soy yo…o el puto ambiente se hizo mas pesado?- pregunto Tayuya algo tensa

-N-No eres la única….Y c-creo que K-Kurama lo esta haciendo- dijo mientras Hitomi miraba a Kurama que causaba la presión en el ambiente.

 **Unas horas después: 01:55 AM: Complejo Takada**

Kurama miraba de forma tranquila los terrenos del complejo que conformaban el jardín, mientras la suave brisa de otoño en Konoha le evitaba sentirse acalorada, apenas había vuelto al complejo hace no menos de 10 minutos, y miraba al jardín mientras esperaba a alguien en especifico. Sabia que esto iba a pasar, no es que fuera supersticiosa o algo por el estilo.

Pero era muy obvio que esto pasaría, era obvio que Danzo, Minato y Jiraiya no dejarían esta oportunidad de oro para descubrir los secretos que traen ocultos el clan Takada. Pero ellos no tomaron en cuenta que ya sabían su jugada desde mucho antes si quiera ellos movieran. Kurama miraba al jardín mientras pacientemente esperaba a alguno de los **Clones de Oscuridad** o como le dice ella "Sombras" Ya que su presencia es como la de una sombra que sin importar que tanto te alejes de ella….la sombra te seguirá hasta el fin de tus dias.

- **Kurama-dono** \- dijo una voz algo tenebrosa

Kurama solo giro su cabeza a la derecha, viendo como una figura envuelta por una tunica negra como la noche misma, que lo único visible de esta eran los ojos rojos como la sangre misma, Kurama solo asintió levemente entendiendo que al fin su espera rindió frutos.

-¿Esta hecho?- pregunto ella volviendo a ver al jardín

- **Hai….Todo el complejo esta libre de sellos** \- dijo mientras una mano negra como las sombras mismas le daba tres papeles con kanjis escritos en estos- **Estos son los sellos que encontramos**

Kurama miro los sellos por un breve tiempo, vio el patron de cada sello, vio las líneas, el trazado de cada kanji, incluso analizo la tinta con la que se había hecho el sello, para únicamente dar su veredicto.

-Sellos de transporte- dijo mientras ojeaba el primero- De nivel 6…..son hechos con tinta proveniente de Mizu no Kuni- dijo mientras miraba el sello- Por el patron de trazos, la forma algo torpe de la caligrafia y sobre todo por el tipo de papel…Diria que puede transportar a lo mucho 5 personas- dijo mientras destruia el sello con unas flamas azulas que invoco en su mano-

El siguiente….un sello debilitador de nivel 5…..Sirve para debilitar sellos de menor nivel a este. Son algo útiles en caso de querer tumbar las barreras producidas por otros sellos, pero tendría que ser mas superior al sello que desean debilitar para que tenga efecto, en ese caso solo haría un poco de daño a la barrera y nada mas- dijo mientras miraba el ultimo sello- Patrones conectados, caligrafia bien hecha, y mas que nada la tinta parece una combinación de la traida de Kaminari no Kuni y….- dijo mientras olfateaba el sello- Sangre….Eso es extraño. Es un sello que sirve como grabadora- dijo mientras la sombra solo escuchaba con calma

- **Alrededor de 2.500 sellos en total encontramos en el complejo, estos eran transportadores, grabadores, debilitadores y casi 1.000 de estos sellos eran explosivos. Al menos en colocar totalmente cada sello fue de un plazo mínimo y máximo de 4 horas con 15 minutos, solamente para cubrir las habitaciones y las murallas del complejo-** Dijo la sombra mientras Kurama asentia

-Gracias por tu informe Naori- dijo mientras la sombra con nombre Naori asentia aunque la tunica impedia mostrar eso- Puedes retirarte

- **Hai Kurama-dono** \- dijo mientras se desvanecia entre la oscuridad presente.

Kurama volvió a mirar su jardín, el cual estaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna que le daba un brillo hermoso a cada planta y pasto de su jardín, mientras meditaba de lo que le deparaba en los próximos tiempos.

-¿Podran evitar que esto pase?- pregunto mientras sonreía- ¿Podran evitar que cada shinobi a su mando muera de forma atroz por su deseo de grandeza insasiable? No lo creo…..Pero, será muy divertido ver como intentan su dominio del mundo- dijo mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos.

 **En lo mas profundo de Yu no Kuni: 3:33 AM**

El bosque estaba en total calma, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los animales e insectos que gradualmente se escuchaban a lo lejos, mientras un par de luciérnagas alumbraban tenuemente el bosque, los arboles eran tan altos que casi era toda la zona a oscuras, dejando traspasar entre las hojas, unos pocos rayos de la luna, pero a pesar de ello, el miraba a la perfeccion.

El camino mientras se sentía tranquilo en la oscuridad, ya había terminado su misión en Kirigakure y volvería en una semana a Konoha para "informar" sobre su misión a Minato. Se suponía que en Yu no Kuni debia estar hace tres días, pero el hizo una pequeña parada en un lugar que Kurama le hizo mención….Uzushiogakure.

Le extraño un poco que Kurama le contara sobre el hogar de los Uzumaki, pero luego de que ella le explicara que era el hogar ancestral de los Ootsutsuki (En otras palabras la estirpe salida de Hagoromo) y antes de morir, Kurama fue enviada a cuidar del hogar ancestral de su "padre" además del regalo mas valioso para uno de sus descendientes…El **Fuinjutsu,** regalo que le fue otorgado a los Uzumaki hace casi 200 años, mucho antes de las guerras de clanes que hicieron al mundo shinobi lo que es ahora.

Kurama le conto antes de su partida a Mizu no Kuni, que también ella residio por un tiempo en Uzushiogakure debido a que se hizo amiga del que seria el primer líder de clan de los Uzumaki. Visito en persona Uzushiogakure mientras se encontraba con solo ruinas y los cadáveres esqueléticos de los Uzumaki, viendo que este lugar importaba tanto para Kurama como para el mundo shinobi por varias razones, decidio que aquí seria…El corazón de toda su obra.

Creando miles de **Clones de Oscuridad** les ordeno antes de irse a Yu no Kuni de que hicieran una limpieza total de Uzu, no sin antes dar una sepultura adecuada a cada cadáver y mostrar sus respetos para no molestar y enfurecer a las almas en pena, sino mas bien para darles el merecido descanso que ellos deseaban.

Dijo que podían pedirle materiales a Haru no Kuni y mano de obra a Nami no Kuni, los cuales eran aliados a sus planes, por lo que los clones con sus ordenes, decidieron iniciar con sus planes, teniendo un plazo d años para acabar lo que seria el corazón de su imperio, de su hogar, de su base de operaciones…..para destruir el mundo ninja.

Ahora el estaba en medio del bosque mas recondito de Yu no Kuni buscando una ubicación en especifico que Kurama le menciono al recordar parte de su pasado previo a conocerlo a el. El se detuvo cuando miro una gran cueva de al menos unos 10 metros de alto, el solo chasqueo los dedos y una flama verde claro ilumino su palma, a su vez iluminando toda la cueva.

El camino tranquilamente viendo cada parte de la cueva, mientras se adentraba mas a fondo de la misma podía oir los chirridos de los murciélagos que se escuchaban a un par de metros, a solo 10 metros de haber entrado se topo con una pared de piedra solida que impedia su camino.

El solo saco un pequeño frasco que tenia un liquido similar a la sangre, y abriendo el frasco lanzo el liquido a la pared mientras dibujaba el patron que Kurama le dijo que hiciera…El escudo del clan Ootsutsuki.

La sangre se seco al instante en la piedra y pudo escuchar como la piedra lentamente se hundia, el miro como descendia de forma lenta la pared de pierda dando con un corredor en el cual cabia una persona de 2 metros de alto….. El pensó que Kurama se hacia pequeña para entrar, ya que en su forma Bijuu media casi 50 pisos de altura.

El entro al corredor mientras miraba de forma analítica cada contorno de la cueva en la que estaba, su caminata no duro mucho tiempo hasta que se topo con lo que seria un gran salón echo de piedra, que estaba totalmente vacio, solo teniendo sus imperfecciones naturales, estalagmitas y estalagtitas tanto en el techo como en el suelo, por lo que pudo ver calculaba que la cueva media al menos unos 60 metros de ancho y 100 de largo con 10 de alto. El sonrio mientras creaba mas **Clones de oscuridad**

Los entes de oscuridad aparecieron, vistiendo tunicas de color negra como la noche y con el logo de otra división de su antiguo ejercito en la tierra….La **Das Reich** **(Otra división de elite de las Waffens-SS)** los clones esperaron las ordenes de su señor mientras el meditaba que harian en esta cueva

-Quiero que remodelen este lugar- dijo con seriedad- Este lugar será uno de varios puntos de reunión de nuestro clan. Quiero que cada superficie de esta cueva este lisa, y quiero que hagan un altar donde habrá una mesa holografica que traeré cuando este lugar este terminado desde el laboratorio de Richtofen. Pueden llenar este lugar como quieran, si quieren sillas, o si quieren hagan pilares donde nuestros miembros esten parados….

- **Como desee Heinz-sama** \- dijo uno de los clones- **¿Algo mas?**

 **-** Si, quiero que un par de ustedes busquen cada pergamino que haya pertenecido a Yugakure no Sato y los copien y envíen al clan, también si pueden den caza con la guarida Jashinista y quemenla hasta sus cimientos, si es posible roben todo lo de valor de ese impio lugar.

- **Hai Heinz-sama** \- dijo uno de los clones

-Volvere aquí en 3 años….Buena suerte- dijo mientras se retiraba

¿Por qué Heinz estuvo en esa cueva? ¿Por qué creo **Clones de Oscuridad** para remodelarla? ¿Qué importancia tiene para Kurama este lugar? Pronto se descubrira cada una de estas interrogantes…..Pero por el momento seguirán en incognita.

 **Continuara….**

 **La desconfianza es lo mas dañino en una relación, ya sea de hermanos, novios o este caso, de hermandades y amistades eternas entre clanes. La acción de Kurama, Yumi y Kaguya fue el causante de la decisión de Minato en interogar a los clanes y hallanarlos.**

 **A pesar de que puede durar en Konoha, un proceso de interrogación unas semanas como mínimo, hasta 4 meses entre el monitoreo de actividades extrañas de la persona interrogada y sus interrogaciones cuando hace acciones dudosas y es encontrado infraganti por estas. En el caso de Kurama y el clan Takada solo duro una noche su interrogación y hallanamiento, debido mas que nada a dos factores:**

 **Heinz Takada es uno de los informantes del Daimyo de lo que pasa en Konoha, en esto hay que mencionar que Konoha no es la única aldea de Hi no Kuni al servicio del señor Feudal, es lo mismo en todas las naciones elementales, pero al igual que Konoha, las demás son de por si las de mas renombre, poderío y reputación de cada nación. Para Heinz el enterarse de este atropello a su clan, solo le bastaría una pequeña carta al Daimyo y este le agarraría donde mas duele a Minato.**

 **El segundo aspecto seria si esto llega a oidos de civiles o mucho peor…de los espias dentro de Konoha. Esto seria un grave golpe a nivel militar y mediatico de la imagen de Konoha ¿Cómo alguien le pudo robar a un clan casi tan seguro como el clan Uzumaki en cuestiones de seguridad? Y sobretodo en sus narices. Eso sin duda tanto Minato como Jiraiya no desean a toda costa, ya que esto seria una muestra de debilidad y esto orillaría a que las demás aldeas shinobis los atacasen en conjunto…Aunque no se esperan que ciertos miembros de un clan, lanzen un par de "rumorcitos" respecto a esto.**

 **Tambien vimos una mención de Gaia y Shukaku, tal vez haga un Omake de como Kurama "convencio" a la Tanuki de ser mas amable con Gaia, asi como también vimos un poco a Tayuya, Pakura y Hitomi. En lo que hago los capítulos estoy pensando si darles protagonismo en lo que va de la primera temporada de este Fic, o lo hago en la segunda en el angulo Shippuden. Como sea yo me las arreglare para darles protagonismo.**

 **Y por ultimo vimos como los planes de Minato, Danzo y Jiraiya se están saliendo de apoco de sus manos, ya que cuando se enteren de que los Takada no están "dominados" por los sellos de sumision "implantados" en sus cuerpos durante sus interrogatorios, sabran que la amenaza es mucho mas grande de lo que parece…Aunque ya no habrá nada que puedan hacer para ese entonces, ya que serian un problema imposible de resolver para ellos…..**

 **En fin, nos vemos y hasta la próxima :D  
**


	23. Informacion respecto al fic

**Hola...Es la primera vez que me puedo conectar desde mi ultima actualizacion...He estado pasando por unos serios problemas desde la subida de mi ultimo capitulo del 29 de septiembre (si mal no recuerdo) y desde entonces no he podido subir mis capitulos planeados con exito alguno.**

 **Desde Octubre mi universidad se ha puesto mas dificil con las materias que he agarrado en este semestre, y eran materias que me costaron mucho para ser sincero en cuestiones de parciales.**

 **Lo segundo fue que llego el paro civico a mi pais (Soy de Bolivia) debido al fraude electoral cometido por el partido que regia la nacion hasta el noviembre pasado. Pase fuera de mi hogar los primeros 11 dias ayudando a bloquear las calles de forma pacifica, en el sol, lluvia y mas que nada el desabastecimiento de alimentos que sufriamos por un par de dias.**

 **Los otros 10 dias los pase en el pueblo en el que creci, donde la señal de internet era muy mala, lo que apenas y me daba para hacer llamadas de Whatsapp con mucho problema de señal.** **Para cuando regrese a mi universidad me cayeron muchos proyectos, exposiciones y 5 parciales de materias que no habia dado gracias al paro civico que duro 3 semanas.** **Para el 14 o 15 de Noviembre estaba listo para subir como compensacion de mi larga ausencia unos 5 o 8 capitulos que ya habia hecho en el tiempo que estuve en mi pueblo, los cuales darian fin a la primera temporada de mi fanfic, para tal vez descansar del mismo y enfocarme en hacer otro mas pero de otro anime.** **Pero vino la que fue mi mayor desgracia hasta ahora, el 15 de Noviembre, mi laptop que tengo desde hace mas de 5 años, oficialmente se fue a la mierda, ya que no reconoce el disco duro de la misma, la habria llevado a un tecnico para que repare el disco, o al menos recupere la informacion que tengo dentro que mas me importa (Que son mis apuntes de la universidad de 6 semestres que habia guardado) pero no tengo en mi poder o facultad para poder costearme una reparacion de mi disco duro o laptop en general, por lo que estoy practicamente jodido y en la mierda, mas cabreado por los posibles 3 años de archivos de universidad perdidos que por el fic en general.**

 **Asi que doy este comunicado para informar a todos los que tienen en favoritos o que siguen mi fic, que por el momento...Quedara en HIATUS de forma indefinida hasta que pueda o arreglar mi disco duro, o mi laptop, o pueda comprarme una nueva laptop.** **Se que no les agradara este comunicado pero no tengo de otra, como dije muchos factores tanto de fuerza mayor como referentes a mi laptop me dejaron en jaque de forma abrumadora, y eso que estoy terminando mis parciales en estas fecha para salir de una maldita vez.**

 **Espero que puedan comprender todo esto, he pasado por mucho y sinceramente subir un capitulo de este fic no esta en mi cabeza por ahora, tal vez retome el fic en Enero o Febrero a mas tardar si es que tengo laptop nueva, o si consigo una fuente alterna para subir los capitulos de mi fic se los hares saber, pero hasta entonces...Hasta el proximo año.** **Mr.Death22 fuera...**


End file.
